For the Love of Alice
by Isannah
Summary: Bella is an English teacher. Edward Masen is Hollywood's talented but troubled up and coming actor. Can a terminally ill girl bring them together? Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan-fic. Please review and let me know if I should continue or if I'm really way off base. Thank you in advance! **

**Chapter 1**

**Alice**

BPOV

Finally, I sealed the envelope. I had been staring at it for my entire free period struggling with whether this was right thing to do. I'd never interfered with the outcome of this assignment before, but I had to believe that I needed to do this, because I was doing it for Alice. The thought of her name made my eyes fill with tears that I quickly brushed away. I couldn't let anyone see me cry, not about this. There were eyes everywhere. At any moment someone could walk in and they would know what was making me so emotional. I couldn't let them see that. I had to be the strong one.

Here in Forks Middle School, I am the seventh and eighth grade English teacher. This has been my home and place of employment for the last four years. I love my job. I love exciting kids about literature and poetry. I love the fact that I get to spend two years with every kid in this school. I love that after spending those two years with them, I know the intimate details of what makes each one of them tick. I love it when those kids come back to visit me reaffirming that I have made a difference in their lives. They have definitely made a difference in mine.

"Miss Swan, can we come in?" Completely immersed in my own thoughts, I jumped when Jasper Whitlock called my name even though he said it in the most quiet and soothing voice.

"Of course, come in, come in." I said as I quickly wiped the last remaining tear that was about to give me away from my face. I watched as my fourth period English class filed in to take their seats. I quickly read over the names as I took attendance. Everyone was here, everyone except for Alice. When I said her name, it was like a cloud fell out of the sky and weighed down on the hearts and heads of all her peers.

"Miss Swan, Alice is in the hospital again. She has an infection but is doing better. Mrs. Cullen told me to tell you that she would be back in a couple of days." I gave Jasper a sympathetic look to let him know that I understand how much he's hurting. Jasper and Alice had been inseparable since the second grade. They had a connection that was way beyond their years.

I met Alice Cullen a few years ago when her older brother, Emmett, was in my class. But it wasn't until last year that I really got to know her during seventh grade English. Her personality was infectious. I felt like a better person just knowing her. She had confidence, grace, and a compassion for others that was undeniable. She was also a real firecracker! She didn't take crap from anyone and she always made her opinions very clear.

Her parents were amazing. They made teaching so easy. Her father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was considered to be one of the best physicians in the state of Washington. Her mother, Esme Cullen, had her own house restoration business. She turned complete dumps into showcase homes. Despite their demanding occupations, they were always present at every school play, football game, parent conference, PTA meeting, and more. They were involved in every aspect of their children's educational and extra-curricular career. After having Emmett in class for two years and Alice more than one year, they had insisted a long time ago that I call them by their first names. We had become close friends over the years.

They were the perfect family. Everyone in Forks envied the bond they shared, but no one could ever find a reason not to like them. They seemed indestructible. That is until last summer when Alice took a nasty spill on her bike and was bruised from head to tow. At first it seemed like she was going to be okay, but as the weeks went on, the bruises got worse, not better. Carlisle immediately had her checked out by multiple specialists. After what seemed like a thousand tests, Alice was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. This rocked the Cullen family, the entire community, and myself to the core.

How do you tell a thirteen year old girl that she might die? Suddenly, all the things that should be important to a teenager just weren't anymore. What she was going to wear, who was dating who, how she was going to get her parents to take her to mall. These things all seemed so trivial now. Staying alive was her first priority and with that came an infinite number of doctor appointments, constant medical tests, and grueling chemotherapy treatments. Things no child should ever have to think about.

Alice at first took the news hard. Who wouldn't? She cried and asked "why me?" However, once the initial shock was gone, she fought it head on. When her chemo treatments caused her to lose her short, black, spiky hair that was her trademark, her parents wanted to have a wig custom made for her. She turned them down. She simply stated she was not going to hide her cancer under fake hair. She wanted to be a reminder to everyone that they should not take anything for granted. She was the sick one yet she became a role model for living life to the fullest. She refused to be treated any different and lived as normally as she could. She sung in the talent show and had a role in the school play. It was a small role because she couldn't make all of the rehearsals and tired real quickly. However, everyone knew that she was talented enough to be the lead. She had already declared in third grade that she was going to be an actress and no one doubted for a second that she wouldn't make it in Hollywood.

"Miss Swan? I finished my tree poem. Could you please read it?" I had been in my on little world for most of the class when Jane brought me back to the present. I immediately put a smile on my face and began to read. Every one of these kids deserved to have my undivided attention, especially when poetry is involved.

When Jasper confirmed what I suspected, that Alice was in the hospital, I realized right then and there that sealing that envelope and mailing it was exactly the right thing to do.

I had given the assignment last week. I had assigned it in previous years and it always seemed to work out well. We were practicing proper business letter format and I didn't just want them to write a random made up letter. They were boring to write and even more boring to read. I told the students to choose someone they admire, explain to them why they admire them, and then ask for some words of advice. The kids came up with some pretty interesting people: politicians, sports stars, teachers, parents. All in all I was pretty pleased with their letters. Some of them were really good.

Then I came to Alice's. The letter itself was exceptional. It was obvious she did multiple drafts. It was concise, insightful, and demonstrated proper format to a tee. However, when I saw who she was writing too, my heart just sank.

_Edward freakin' Masen. Shit._

There was no way Edward Masen was going to answer her letter. She had a better chance of hearing from the Pope himself. Edward Masen was Hollywood's next big up and coming actor. He was said to be a genius on the screen and has already won an Oscar. However, his real life left little to be desired. He was known as a player and was linked to a number of women. He was reckless and often pulled little stunts that got his picture in the newspaper, usually in a compromising position. He was obnoxious and reveled in it. And he was fucking gorgeous.

I decided that I was going write Mr. Masen a letter of my own to include with Alice's. She had never mentioned the cancer in her letter and would probably give me a piece of her mind if she found out what I was about to do. She did not want pity, but I was desperate. If there was any chance that telling Edward Masen about Alice's cancer would get him to write a letter to her, I would tell him a thousand times.

_He just had to write her back. He couldn't be that heartless, could he?_

__________________________________________________

EPOV

I woke up to the most God awful sickly sweet smell that made me want to vomit immediately. My head felt like my brain was trying to explode out of my eyeballs. I looked around and realized I was not alone.

_What the fuck happened last night? Okay, think, Masen._

After dinner with friends we decided to hit a local club and check out a new band. I really didn't want to be recognized so I wore a hoodie to hide my unruly hair that girls screamed for and I cursed at on a daily basis. The music was okay, a little boy bandish for my taste, but at least they played their own instruments. I remember enjoying the alcohol...a lot.

_Oh, wait. Now I remember. I am such an idiot._

I went home with Tanya. What was I thinking? Actually, I know what I was thinking except I wasn't thinking with my actual brain. I was thinking with the part of my body that always wants free love when I intoxicate myself. I could feel the panic starting to consume the room. I mean, this just wasn't some groupie, this was Tanya Denali. We had been in a couple of films together and she had made in distinctively clear that she was interested in me. She was considered one of the sexiest actresses on the planet, but I never really saw her that way. Don't get me wrong, she was gorgeous, but she always seemed so dramatic and high maintenance. She was so not my type, yet she was lying next to me in my bed, in my house, naked. I can't even say that I enjoyed it because I can't remember what happened.

_Way to go, fuck face._

This situation had to be handled very delicately. If I acted all lovey dovey it would surely show up in the press that we were together. I couldn't even stomach that thought. If I treated her like she was any other one night stand, who knows what she would say about me in public. I already had some embarrassing moments that were still fresh in the minds of Americans. I could not afford to have the wrath of Tanya breathing down my neck. I looked at the clock and realized that it was one o'clock in the afternoon. Perfect! I had a meeting with my publicist at two. It was just the excuse I needed to get her out of here.

_Okay, here it goes._

"Tanya," I whispered as I nudged the comforter around her. "Good morning, or should I say afternoon."

"Uhhh...what the hell, Eddie. It's too early." She barely even moved and yet the sound of her voice told me this was not going to be good. She also was under the impression that because we had sex, I think, that she could just call me any nickname she wanted. Who does that? No one in my entire life has ever called me Eddie. I needed her to go, now!

I tried to sound nice. "I think we both could use some more sleep, but unfortunately I have a meeting downtown in about forty minutes that I can't miss."

"Yeah, I need to get going too." I could tell that she really didn't have to go nor wanted to. "This was fun, Eddie. We should do it again sometime." With that she tried to lean in and give me a kiss but I just couldn't do it. I quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and moved off the bed in the same motion almost falling over the pile of clothes I had worn last night. It was like she was contagious. I couldn't get away from her fast enough. If I hadn't known that this could end very badly for me, I would have burst out laughing at the shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, well, I going to go shower now. I'm sure I'll see you around. Bye, Tanya." And with that I closed the door and turned on the water. It wasn't exactly graceful, but I was almost positive she wouldn't still be in my house when I got out of the bathroom.

_Or would she?_

I felt like an imbecile as I listened with my ear pushed against the bathroom door, dripping wet with nothing but a towel around my waist. Satisfied that she had indeed left, I slowly opened the door, just in case she was planning to ambush me, and made my way to the dresser. Tanya was no where in sight and I exhaled in relief. Once dressed, I was ready to go see Jacob. I ran my hands through my hair one more time in an effort to make it look normal. Giving up on the impossible, I grabbed my keys and headed downtown.

Jacob had been my publicist for the last few years. As a person, he wasn't someone that I think I would become good friend with. He was always friendly, but there was something about him I didn't trust. I couldn't help but sense that he could turn on you at any time, like he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. But as a publicist, he was good and that's why I kept him around. He spent most of his time doing damage control for me. I tended to get myself into trouble...a lot. For every story that was reported about me and my antics, there were four more that he was able to squash before they got out. If I hadn't already been paying him a fortune, I would have given him a bonus.

"Hey, Edward. How's it going?" Jacob greeted me with a smile and a small man-hug, obviously happy with the percentage he was making off of me.

"You know, same old, same old. Go out, get shitfaced, bring home a Hollywood starlett, and shove her out the door before breakfast." The look on his face was one that I had seen before. It was the _'what the fuck did he do now and how am I going to cover his ass on this one'_ look.

"Who was it?"

"It's not as bad as you think." Who was I kidding, it was worse than anything he could be thinking.

"I'll be the judge of that. Who. Was. It?" There was a tone from Jacob's voice that told me that I needed to be honest, and now. It was almost as if he were growling.

"Tanya Denali." I looked out the window as I barely whispered her name. I couldn't even look at Jacob.

"For fuck's sake, Edward! What were you thinking? Were you at least nice to her this morning?"

"I was a complete gentleman...until I acted like she has the Ebola virus when she tried to kiss me." Jacob groaned at the visual in his head.

He seemed to be deep in thought when he finally spoke. "Okay, I'll call her publicist and explain to her that it would be in the best interest of both of you if your little rendezvous didn't become public. I will convince her that it would hurt Tanya's career if she were linked to you."

"Jacob, I'm hurt." I was a little offended.

"Edward, you're a man-whore and everyone knows it. It's what they expect from you. However, if it got out the Tanya slept with you, she would be viewed as a slut. No studio wants a woman with that reputation anywhere near their movie." I couldn't argue. Jacob continued. "What we need to do is start working on your public image and I have just the thing."

_Say what now?_

"Take a look at this." He handed me a letter that was written on pink stationary. "This was brought to my attention by one of the people who reply to your fan mail. I think this could help the way the public sees you."

I took the letter and started to look it over. I received hundreds of these daily, letters from teenage girls proclaiming their undying love for me or asking me to marry them. I could practically hear the high pitched squeals coming off the page. One of the best ideas Jacob had was to hire a professional fan mail reply group when it was obvious that I couldn't handle it myself. This letter was different, though. This teenage girl, Alice, did not beg me to marry her. She actually told me that admired me for my acting ability. She went on to cite several examples from my movies to support her thoughts. She told of her own acting aspirations and how she sung in the talent show and participated in the school play. She then asked me for my advice on pursuing an acting career.

"Okay, it's a nice letter. Granted it's not like ones I usually get, but I don't understand how this is going to save my public image." I was confused.

Jacob started to sound smug. "Normally it wouldn't, however, this came along with it." He handed a folded up piece of paper from a yellow legal pad. It was another letter written by an Isabella Swan. Apparently she was a teacher at Forks Middle School in Washington and Alice was her student. It explained the assignment and why Alice had chosen me as the person she admired. And then I saw it. The reason why Jacob had a shit-eating grin. Alice has cancer. She didn't mention that in her letter, did she? I quickly scanned the pink letter and saw that there was indeed no mention of cancer. The teacher obviously wanted to bring that fact to my attention. I continued reading until the last line. It gave me chills.

_'No one knows just how this will end for Alice. Please, please consider writing a response. It would make her day to receive a letter from you. No, it would make her life. Sincerely, Isabella Swan'_

When I got done reading, I looked up to see Jacob practically busting at the seams. I could read his mind. He wanted to use Alice and her condition to make me look good. I could guess it would mean a trip to Forks and some photos that would mysteriously make it into the paper. The article would describe an actor going out of his way to visit a poor cancer victim.

"I don't know about this. Even I, the most unscrupulous person on the planet, can see that using a cancer patient to get good press is inappropriate."

"Oh, get a grip, Edward! We wouldn't be using her. If you went to Forks to visit her personally, it would make millennium. The press it would create for you would just be a bonus. We wouldn't even send our own photographers. Miss Swan would probably have the local paper cover your visit. We would just borrow their photos and put it in every newspaper in America. Voila, you become the guy with a heart. All that would be require from you is a trip to Forks to meet the girl. Chat with her a little, sigh some autographs, and then you'll be on your way. Easy sleazy!"

When he put it that way it didn't sound so bad. I would give Alice something better than a letter and should would give me a sense of morals in the eyes of the fans. "Okay, Jacob, set it up. "I'll go to Forks." Washington here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, to all of you who left reviews and put this story on alert. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy!**

**I'm still very new at this and getting used to how this site works. I'm sorry about posting chapter two and quickly deleting it. It wasn't what I meant to do. I think I've got it all pretty much figured out now.**

**Oh, I forgot to mention it before. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

**BPOV**

I stood in the school's main office gathering the contents of my mailbox. It had been two weeks since my students sent their letters to the people they admire and already my mailbox was being flooded with responses. When the first couple came and I handed them to the students they were addressed to, the rest of the kids got so excited. They literally bounced into the classroom each day to see who would get one next. They shared their letters with each other and a lot of really great discussion came out of it. It was truly a class project. We decided to post all of the letters on the wall until each student received one.

As I sifted through my mail, I quickly scanned the four new letters that were in my box today. Again, there was no letter for Alice. I sighed.

_Edward Masen is a loser!_

Alice had been back in school for about a week now. At first it seemed like it was just too soon, but Esme said she insisted on coming back. The dark circles under her eyes were deep and she looked like she had lost more weight. She was constantly stretching out the arms of her shirts in an effort to hide the black and blue bruises she received from the IV. A couple of days passed and she was starting to look and to act like more herself again, but I could tell that this last episode took its toll on her both physically and emotionally.

Everyday she listens intently as I call out the names of those students receiving letters that day. And everyday, as I call the last name I can see the light in her eyes fade every so slightly before she looks down at her desk. In the next instant, her head is up and the light is back as she asks the other students about the details of their letters. It's not a façade; she is truly happy for them and interested in what they had to say.

_Edward Masen is a fucking loser!_

After school, I was just getting settled into grading a stack of essays when the phone rang. It was a long ring followed by three short rings so I knew it was an outside call. It was probably a parent concerned about their child's grade. "Hello, this is Bella Swan."

"Hello Miss Swan. My name is Jacob Black. I represent Edward Masen."

_Uh…excuse me?_

I was shocked into silence. When I didn't immediately answer, he continued. "Yeah, um, I was just calling in regards to a letter written to Mr. Masen from one of your students, an Allison Cullen."

_Don't be a moron, Bella! Speak!_

"It's Alice. You received it then?"

"Yes we did, as well as the letter that you enclosed with it. Mr. Masen is very sensitive to the current situation with Alice and would like to visit with her personally."

_Oh, I so get it now. _

"Mr. Black, I would like to think that this is genuine. However, we do get television, newspapers, and the internet even way up here in Forks. I know that Mr. Masen has tarnished his reputation recently and I would hate to think that this is some publicity stunt to help remedy that. This is a little girl we're talking about." I am not usually that blunt, however, I was not about to let this playboy take advantage of Alice, no matter how famous or gorgeous he was.

"Oh, no Miss Swan. I assure you that that is not the case. In fact, to my dismay, Mr. Masen doesn't want the press to know that he is even making the trip. He really just wants to do something special for Alice."

_Wow, that's not what I expected._

"Well, I'd have to clear it with her parents and the principle of the school, but if what you are saying is true, this would mean the world to Alice. Can I get back to you?" I was starting to hyperventilate with excitement. This was too good to be true.

"Of course. However, Mr. Masen will be beginning his next film soon, so we were thinking that he could come this Friday. I know its short notice, but if he doesn't come this weekend, it might be a couple of months before he would be available again. I would have to know in the next day or so."

"Not a problem." Jacob gave me a few more details and a phone number where I could reach him. When I hung up the phone, I had to sit down for a minute.

_Edward Masen, here in Forks. To talk to Alice about her letter. Holy shit!_

I started making all the necessary arrangements. I told our principal, Eric Yorkie, and he just about had a stroke. Needless to say he was on board. I phoned Esme and Carlisle and after I assured them that it was on the up and up, they too were very excited. The only thing left was to tell Alice.

The next day, I watched as the class filed in and took their seats. "We have more letters today." I could sense their anticipation by the way they wiggled in their chairs. I handed them out. "Here you go Jessica, Lauren, and last but not least, Mike."

"Yeah, baby!" Mike was just a little enthusiastic.

Once again, Alice lowered her eyes at the realization that she did not get a letter. I could tell she was giving up.

_Not this time, sweetie._

"Oh, and I have an announcement. I have received word that one person in here will be getting their reply in person." Alice's eyes were still lowered. "Alice," I waited until she lifted her head, her usually bright eyes dulled with disappointment. "Edward Masen will be coming here to school on Friday to visit with you and discuss your letter."

After twenty jaws dropped, there was a brief second of silence as what I had said sunk in. And then it started. Cheers erupted from the class. But the cheers had nothing to do with the visitor and his Hollywood status. They were all for Alice. They too had wanted Alice to get her letter more than anything. Kids caring about kids. Now that is what teaching is all about. My eyes started to well up.

I wasn't the only one. Alice also had tears streaming down her face. However, the light in her eyes was back. This was a moment I would remember forever.

The next few days were crazy. The school had new life to it, even in the continuous pouring rain. The final details were falling into place. Edward Masen was to arrive Friday afternoon just after lunch. Eric would make an appearance to formally welcome him to the school. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper would all be there. Introductions would be brief so that Alice could have almost two hours to talk with him. I wasn't worried about any awkward silences. Alice had a list of about five hundred questions for him.

It was determined that I would be the first to greet him when he got to the school. That way, I could give some background information about Alice.

As I stood in front of my closet that morning, I wanted to scream. By nature I was plain. Plain brown eyes, plain straight, long, brown hair that hung around my face, plain everything. I never was one to care what I looked like and fashion was definitely not a high priority on my list. I had to chuckle. Alice was a shop-a-holic and knew everything about fashion. Even since she's been sick she always takes the time to make sure she looks like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. I could tell when she did not approve of my outfit, which was usually every day, by the way she would scrunch up her nose when she walked into the classroom. She was always trying to give me tips on what to wear. She was a determined little pixie!

I don't know why I stressing over this.

_He's here to see Alice. Get over yourself, Swan._

I finally decided on my old, reliable black pant suit. I had worn it the day I had interviewed for the position at Forks Middle School long ago. It was a little too big for my frame and it was boring, just like me. I put a red blouse with it to add some color against my pale, white skin. I had meant to put my hair up, but because I spent so much time on the outfit I had to settle with just brushing it and running out the door.

It was raining, of course, as stood outside the school's main entrance with a big umbrella. When the car pulled up it was in the middle of a period. I was thankful that all the kids would be in class as I led Edward Masen through the school. They all knew he was coming and everyone wanted to catch a glimpse. It would have been mass chaos if it were between bells.

The car stopped and the door opened. Gorgeous did not describe the man who got out. There were no words to describe this man. He looked to be one of those classic statues cut from marble. Not once did the master artisan let his chisel slip. His hair was the most incredible shade of bronze and it was all over the place. I immediately wanted to run my hands through it.

_Get a grip on yourself, girl._

Once again, I was having a difficult time speaking. "Um, Mr. Masen, I'm Bella Swan. Welcome to Forks."

"Thanks," he said as he offered out his hand. "Looks like a great place you have here." I could sense the sarcasm in his voice but I let go. Forks is an acquired taste. I'm sure he's never seen so much rain living in Hollywood.

I shook his hand but immediately withdrew mine after experiencing the weirdest sensation. It was like an electrical current passed through our hands. My fingers were all tingly. He has the strangest look on his face. Was he just surprised at my abrupt break of the handshake or did he feel it too?

"I'm Alice's teacher. I thought I could give you a little background on her while we make our way to the classroom."

"Sure, sure." He was focused on avoiding the rain.

_Did he just patronize me?_

"Alice was diagnosed with cancer last summer. She's been a trooper though and has been fighting it with everything she's got. She's probably the most outgoing and energetic girl you will ever meet. You'll be amazed by her-"

"Miss Swan, do you know how many teenage girls I've met? Thousands. Granted, not all of them had cancer, but I'm pretty sure I know what I'm getting myself into here. You don't need to give me the novel. I can handle it."

_Are you kidding me? Who the fuck did he think he was? _

I stopped just before the door to my classroom and stepped in front of him so that we were just inches apart.

_God he smells good. Come on, Bella, focus!_

Before I knew it I was berating him right there in the hallway. But I had to do it, to protect Alice.

"Look, I knew this was a bad idea. You're publicist assured me that you wanted to do this. I can see he was mistaken. Don't think that just because you're a famous actor that you can just waltz right in like you're God's gift to the world. You may think these people are small minded and insignificant, but they know an asshole when they see it. There is not one person in this community who will stand for you hurting Alice. If this goes badly, I promise everyone in America will know what went down here today. Think about how your pathetic pubic image will be after your fans find out that you were a first class dick to a little girl with cancer." The more I spoke, the more I could feel my face color.

He just stood there, dumbfounded. Obviously he was not spoken to that way very often.

"So here's what you're going to do. You're going to walk into that room with a smile and treat Alice like she's the only one in the world you want to talk to. I don't care if you have to use your Oscar winning acting talents and pretend. Just make sure she's happy. Then you can leave and go back to Hollywood and do whatever and whoever the fuck you want. But so help me, if you make that girl doubt your sincerity for a second, I'll be on the phone so fast you won't even have time to scratch your balls. Got it?"

_Damn, you're on fire, Swan_.

He glared at me for what seemed like an hour. Then just like that, his expression changed from pure hatred to adorable, sexy, humble actor guy. He didn't wait for me to enter the classroom first. He walked right by me, opened the door, and walked in. I could here the reaction of the others in the room

Eric was welcoming him to the school while stumbling over every word. "It is, ah, a pleasure to have you, Mr. Masen. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of calling the local paper. This is a big day for Alice and I'm sure the entire town would like to hear about it." I rolled my eyes.

_Big day for Alice, my ass. More like an opportunity to promote the school…and yourself. Jerk!_

Edward suddenly had a smile on his face that I couldn't quite understand. "Of course, Mr. Yorkie, I'd be happy to do anything you need."

"Please, call me Eric. Let me introduce you to Alice and her family. This is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, Alice's parents."

"It's very nice to meet both of you." The charm was oozing out of him like puss out of an open wound. He extended his hand to both of him.

_So far, so good._

Carlisle shook his hand "Please, its Carlisle and Esme. This is our son Emmett and Alice's friend, Jasper. We all appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to come visit our Alice. She's been so excited ever since she found out you were coming. Alice…wait, where is Alice?"

With all of the introductions, no one noticed that Alice wasn't in the room anymore. I think I knew why. "I'll find her." I said as I walked out the door.

I didn't go far because she was right outside. She was a vision of loveliness. She was dressed in a jean miniskirt with leggings underneath and had a cropped button down sweater. She also had a matching silk scarf wrapped delicately around her head. She looked so…grown up.

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" I could see that there were tears in her eyes. At that moment, she just threw herself at me and let me hug her. "Tell me, sweetie."

Alice broke away from my embrace and attempted to gather herself together. "It's just that I didn't tell him I was sick. I never thought he would actually come here. I'm afraid of what he's going to think." She had gotten the tears under control.

"Alice, you have never let cancer get in the way of anything you've wanted to do before. Don't let what he may or may not think scare you from enjoying this opportunity. He's here to talk about your letter and I know you have a few questions for him."

"Well, just a few." We both laughed because we knew that if she asked Edward Masen every single question she had written down, he would have to buy a house in Forks and take up residence.

"You ready to go back in?" She nodded. "Okay then sweetie, let's go. I'll be there for you the entire time." I walked her back in the classroom with my arm around her thin, frail shoulders.

"Excuse me, Mr. Masen, this is Alice."

"Why, hello, Alice. It is a pleasure to meet you. Is everything okay?" He quickly glanced at me and I nodded slightly. He seemed a little relieved.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Masen. Thank you for coming to visit me."

"It's Edward and I can't imagine another place I'd rather be. It seems like we better get started though. I hear you have quite a list of questions for me."

He's good, real good. Even if was only pretending, everyone else in the room was completely fooled.

After a few photographs for the local paper of Edward and Alice together, they got down to business. He went through great lengths to answer all of her questions thoroughly. They talked about her letter and her desire to become an actress. Edward even acted out a scene with her from one of his movies. She knew the lines by heart and we all watched as Alice portrayed it flawlessly. At the end of the scene, it was obvious that it was leading up to a kiss. I started to panic when Edward leaned in.

_What the hell is he doing? She's thirteen for God's sake!_

Just as I was about to intervene, Edward quickly gave her the sweetest kiss on the cheek. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was panicked. I heard exhales from all the other people in the room. Carlisle's was the loudest and I quickly looked to see that the color was slowly returning to his face.

Edward told her he was very impressed with her acting skills and that she should never give up on her dream. Everything and everyone began to relax a little and the conversation took on a more personal tone. They talked about music and movies. She began freely talking about her diagnosis and the challenges she's had to face. He told her about the death of his parents at a very early age and how he had lived with various family members as he grew up. By the end of the conversation, it was like they had known each other for years. The day couldn't have gone any better. I was so proud of her.

As everyone was getting ready to leave, I overheard Esme speaking to Edward. "Are you flying back to California tonight?"

"No, not until tomorrow. I'm staying at a hotel in Port Angeles for the night."

"What a coincidence. Alice needs to go home and rest for awhile, but then we're going out to dinner in Port Angeles tonight to celebrate this perfect day. Why don't you join us? Bella Italia is the best restaurant in town. It's got to be better than room service and being alone." Esme was always thinking of others.

"Well, I, uh, don't know. I guess I could, if it's not too much of an inconvenience. That sounds nice. Thank you." Esme was smiling ear to ear. Apparently I wasn't the only one taken over by his glorified gorgeousness.

"You'll join us too, won't you Bella?" I was pulled out of my own personal fantasy by the sound of my own name.

"I'm sorry, Esme, what did you say?"

"Dinner in Port Angeles, tonight. Come with us, please, please, please." When Alice was determined to get her way, there was no use arguing with her.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I glanced at Edward to see that he was staring at me. I know I hadn't made the best first impression on him. Now that there was no longer a threat of Alice being hurt, I was mortified with the things a said to him. I said more curse words to him in fifteen minutes than I had said in the last year total. Now he could see I was uncomfortable and he liked it. His crooked smile seemed to say to me, "Payback's a bitch."

I was in my own personal hell. Edward was arrogant, a player, and immature. Everything I despised, yet physically he called to me. I couldn't stop thinking about what I wanted to do to him.

_Yeah, that'll happen. In your dreams, Swan._

Dinner was going to be fanfuckingtastic.

**I know this chapter is long, but I felt it was needed to do it justice. Edward's POV is next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any Twilight characters, I'm just borrowing them. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 3**

**Dinner**

**EPOV**

The car took me back to the hotel in Port Angeles. I checked in and made my way to my room. The place was nice, but the lack of space was not something I was used to.

I kicked off my shoes and lay back on the bed. It had been a long day. This morning I was dreading the trip. Everything about it made me feel uncomfortable. Jacob convinced me that this was the best way to help my less than stellar image. But Forks? It was the most dismal place on the face of the planet. How can anyone stand to live here, in this rain?

Not only was I forced to be in this place, the day got worse with the bitch slapping I got from one Miss Isabella Swan. Who knew that teachers were so protective of their students? She wasted no time letting me know that she didn't think very highly of me. I could tell by the way she yelled at me that she did not do that type of thing often. However, she was not going to let me get away with anything less than my full commitment to making Alice happy. To tell the truth, she knew I didn't want to be there and she called me on it, with multiple obscenities.

_Naughty school teacher with pent up anger. How hot is that?_

Bella was pretty, in her own way. She wasn't like any of the other women I had been with. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with the passion she had for those kids and her hair just naturally flowed down her back and framed her face. But that outfit! I'm sure she had a smokin' hot body, but how could anyone find it underneath all that fabric?

To my surprise, as the day went on I started enjoying myself. Carlisle and Esme reminded me of my own parents. They were so down to earth and completely selfless. Emmett seemed like a great kid. He was huge in a teddy bear sort of way and it was no surprise that he played football. Alice's friend, Jasper, I'll have to admit was a little weird at first, but he too warmed up to me. The one thing they had in common was that they all loved Alice.

Alice. What could I say? She was exactly as Bella described, she was…amazing. Just looking at her you could tell that she was a very sick little girl. She was already short to begin with, but she was too thin, and it made her look younger than she was. I assumed the scarf was to hide the fact that she lost her hair from chemo treatments. I immediately felt sorry for her. I soon found out that pity was one thing that Alice did not want from anyone, least of all me.

Her enthusiasm and energy were something I've never seen before from anyone. She was also pretty mature for her age. Most teenage girls, at least the ones I've dealt with, just scream at me. Even when I try to converse with them, they can't seem put a coherent sentence together. Not only did Alice not scream at me, she had a list of about five hundred questions and she was determined to get answers to all of them. If she was at all intimidated by my star status, she never let on.

Turns out, Alice wants to be an actress. Well, after acting out that scene from one of my previous movies, I knew that she could have a career in Hollywood. I didn't tell her, but Alice was a lot more convincing than Tanya ever was, and she starred in the fucking movie.

_If she could just beat this, her dream could come true._

I chuckled at how everyone just about died when they thought I was going to kiss her at the end of the scene. Bella looked like she was about to go for my jugular.

_Did they think I was a pervert or something? She's only thirteen, for God's sake._

I did feel bad for Carlisle. As her father, he had every right to expect the worst and I wouldn't have held it against him if his temper got the best of him before I was able to make the situation innocent.

The ringing of my phone brought me out of my reverie. It was Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob."

"Hi, Edward. Just checking in to see how that charity trip is working out."

It's fine, good in fact." I was annoyed at the way he called it 'that charity trip.'

"Was the local paper there?"

"Yup."

"Great. I'll get those pictures and start leaking them to the major news sources. This should really make you look good, Edward. Now, get out of Forks and come home."

"I can't just yet. My plane doesn't leave until tomorrow and Alice's family have invited me to dinner in Port Angeles." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

"Really, you're going to dinner with the family? You must have made a very good impression. What time are you going?" He tried to ask it all innocently, but I wasn't buying it.

"Oh, no, Jacob. It's over. No press. They were nice enough to invite me and I don't want them bombarded by the paparazzi." For some odd reason, I had the urge to protect Alice.

"Don't even tell me you're choosing this moment to suddenly develop a conscience. Having a quiet, intimate dinner with the family that they invited to you, it's too good to pass up." I could tell he was surprised. How could I blame him? For the past five years I had done everything and anything and not once did I ever think about how my actions would affect other people.

"I said no. I have to get ready. I'll call you when I land. See you later." I didn't bother to wait for a reply. The conversation unnerved me. Maybe it was because I knew I was acting way out of character for me and Jacob saw right through it.

_Have I really been that bad?_

As I showered, I shook off what was going on in my head and chalked it to the fact that I didn't have the press around watching my every move. I could actually breathe for once and it was bringing out the best in me.

When I got to the restaurant, the Cullen's were already seated. As soon as they saw me, Alice's eyes lit up. "Edward, you came! Come sit next to me, I've saved you a seat."

Carlisle got up to shake my hand. "Thank you for coming, Edward. I can't tell you how happy you've made our entire family." He looked at Alice who was beaming. I could see the appreciation in his eyes. After many months of watching his little girl suffer, he was so grateful that she could have this one perfect day.

"Thank you for inviting me." I said as I took my seat next to Alice. "Hello, everyone." As I scanned the table, I realized there was an empty chair. Bella hadn't arrived. Did she change her mind?

_Why the hell do you care? She hates you._

"We're so happy you're joining us, Edward." Esme said compassionately. "I don't think you've met Rosalie. This is Emmett's girlfriend and Jasper's older sister." She motioned to a stunning blond sitting next to Emmett.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I used my most sincere voice.

"I, uh, yeah, the pleasure is all mine. No, I mean I'd like to pleasure you. No, wait, I didn't mean that. I…"

I interrupted Rosalie to help her out of her embarrassing ramble "Let's just say we're happy to meet each other." She nodded gratefully. She had not been there at the school to meet me earlier and was obviously anxious by my presence.

"Dude, no one in the history of the world has ever made her nervous!" Emmett started to hold his hand up to give me a high five but then Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" We all laughed. Rosalie obviously wore the pants in that relationship.

I leaned closer to Alice. "You look nice tonight. Is that a new dress?" Well, that did it. She immediately went into an overly detailed explanation of how she ended up choosing that dress. I lost track after description of outfit number three. It was cute, though, and I found myself at least trying to keep up.

Alice was briefly interrupted by a loud crash and the sweetest voice apologizing over and over.

"Oh good, Bella's here." Alice said with a smirkish smile.

"How do you know, I can't see her." I strained my neck trying to see what she saw.

Esme chimed in. "Bella…how can I put this delicately, has issues with coordination."

"She falls down, a lot." Emmett was grinning ear to ear. "I've never seen anyone with so many, as Mom put it, coordination issues." He put up his hands to include air quotes with his comment.

Even Carlisle felt the need to explain. "Let's just say she keeps the hospital in business. She's a frequent flyer. Don't get us wrong, we love her, she's a part of our family. She's a great teacher and an even more wonderful person, but the girl is a klutz." Soft giggles could be heard from everyone at the table. It was endearing the way they described Bella. I could tell they valued her very much.

At that moment, a very flushed Bella arrived at the table. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She made her way to the empty seat across the table with her head down the entire time.

She finally raised her eyes to find that everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Care to tell us what that was all about." Carlisle smirked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She took a gulp of her water. Everyone was still staring.

She sighed before she spoke. "Fine. I was rushing to get here. As I walked in I tripped over a chair leg and bumped into a waiter carrying a tray of desserts. End of story. Are you happy now?" The soft giggles erupted in full blown laughter. She glanced at me as I tried to keep composed. The embarrassment she felt was apparent as the crimson blush started to creep up her face. It was adorable.

_Adorable? Puppies are adorable, you tool._

The more I thought about it, adorable wouldn't be the word I would use. She changed from that horrid suit into a blouse and skirt. The blue color of the blouse complimented her skin tone exquisitely. It also showed just the right amount of cleavage. She was actually quite sexy.

_I wonder what it would be like to have sex on her desk. She the sexy, hot teacher and me the bad student who needs to be disciplined. Are you fucking out of your mind, Masen? Stop it!_

"So Bella, how long have you been teaching at the school?" I thought making small talk with her would calm the dirty thoughts that kept flickering in my mind.

"Four years." There was no elaboration and she didn't even look at me. It was evident she still didn't like me. The dirty thoughts came to an abrupt stop, for the moment.

_Okay, then, note to self, do not speak to Bella._

The waitress came over to take our orders. She stood so close to me that she almost fell in my lap. I was used to this happening all the time, but here in the company of the Cullen's it was almost embarrassing. I just politely smiled after giving her my menu choice and then ignored her as I joined in the conversation.

Dinner was spent on various topics of conversation. It was refreshingly comfortable. I was used to people being nice to me only for what they could get out of me. I couldn't remember the last time I met someone and honestly believed that they liked me for me. The people at this table were the real deal. It wasn't an act. The more time I spent with them, the more I felt like myself, the person who existed before all the fame.

I even got Jasper to open up a little. He was so quiet and serious all the time. I finally figured out that it was because of Alice. He was constantly looking at her, assessing her wellbeing, both physically and emotionally. That girl means the world to him and he worries about her all the time. The bond they share is more than a typical teenage romance. They were in it forever.

As I was finishing my dinner, something in the corner of the restaurant caught my eye, a white baby grand piano. I had played all my life, but not since acting and everything that went with it consumed all my time. I was probably very rusty. For some reason it just kept calling to me.

_Don't do it, Masen._

I ignored the voice inside my head and excused myself to use the restroom. Only instead I went to talk to the manager about using that piano. I had no idea but apparently when they didn't have anyone hired to play it was open to anyone who wanted to. I went back and sat down at my seat.

After a few minutes, I leaned over and whispered over to Alice. "So in your letter you said you sang in the school talent show. What did you sing?"

"_Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_" I already knew that, she had written it in the letter. She probably thought I just forgot. What she didn't know was when I was younger and learning to play, Elton John was my hero. I had spent hours and hours learning how to play all of his songs. Lucky for me now they were still stuck in my head.

"How did you do?" I asked anticipating what I already thought I knew.

"I totally rocked it. I took first place." She was clearly proud of her accomplishment.

"How would you like to do a repeat performance…with me? You could sing and I would accompany you on piano." I pointed my thumb towards the beautiful instrument in the corner.

"What do you mean, here, now?" She looked around the room nervously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. We don't have to if you don't want." I kept forgetting that she was only thirteen. Maybe this was a little too much for her. I shouldn't have pushed.

"You think I'm scared to sing? You just better be good. Let's go, Masen." Her eyes screamed determination. She wasn't messing around.

_Second note to self, do not piss off Alice._

She got up, took my hand, and led me from the table over to where the piano was. I could feel the stares of six pairs of eyes burning into my back. They had no idea what was going on, but they were all ready to pounce if they thought I was hurting Alice in any way.

Alice stood in front of the piano as I sat down at the bench. When she nodded to me, I closed my eyes and let the melody flow out of my fingers onto the keys. It was effortless, like riding a bike.

And then, Alice began to sing. I knew she had to be pretty good to win the talent show, but this was something extraordinary. Her voice sounded like wind chimes blowing in the breeze. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard.

Everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing. Patrons stopped eating, waiters stopped serving, and even the chefs came out of the kitchen to listen to Alice sing. When the song was over, the room was silent.

_What the hell? How can they not be applauding?_

As I looked up from the piano to see why no one was clapping yet, I realized that everyone was crying. She had moved the entire restaurant to tears including the people sitting at our table who loved her. I looked over to Bella and saw that she too had tears spilling out of her brown eyes and streaming down her face. I couldn't quite see her clearly from across the room, but I thought I saw the slightest movement of her lips mouthing the words, 'thank you.'

One by one, people started to stand up and put their hands together. The standing ovation lasted over ten minutes. Alice clearly overwhelmed turned around and put her arms around my waist and buried her head into me. I hesitantly put my arms around her in return. Once they were in place, it just felt so natural.

"Edward?" Her voice was a little muffled from leaning her head on my chest.

"Yes, Alice."

"My dreams didn't do you justice. Thank you for the best day of my life." I couldn't even answer because as it turns out, I was crying too.

**Aww, Edward's turning into a big softy! I know this chapter is a little on the short side, but it was a good place to stop. I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for all who have reviewed and put this story on alert. I appreciate it more than a triple thick chocolate milkshake from McDonalds (and that's saying a lot)!**

**I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and I'm sooooo jealous.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bitchy and Confrontational Bella**

**BPOV**

Edward Masen is an asshole.

_A fucking sexy as hell asshole, but an asshole none the less._

When Alice begged me to go to dinner, needless to say it was not what I really wanted to do. Part of the reason was because I'd rather eat broken glass than make small chit chat with a self-centered ego-maniac for two hours. The other reason was that, if I had to be honest, he brought out the worst in me. Bitchy and confrontational had never been words that anyone would have used to describe me, but something about him made me want to drain the blood from his body and then feed his carcass to the wolves.

It was what Alice wanted, though. I would do anything for that girl, and I think she knew it. This wasn't the first time she pushed her will upon me. That little pixie made it so hard to say no. So, for the second time today, I spent more time than I had in the last month in my closet looking for an appropriate outfit. Finally settling on a blue blouse and a skirt, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door to my truck.

_Damn, I'm never going to make it on time!_

I was more than a half hour late to the restaurant. I was so focused on getting to the table as soon as possible that I tripped over a chair. Usually when I fall I manage only to involve myself. However this time, an unsuspecting waiter with a huge tray of desserts crossed my path and I couldn't avoid taking him out with me as I crashed to the ground. Let's just say everyone got an up close view of the chocolate mousse. Mortified, I apologized as many times as humanly possible and tried to wipe mousse off of anyone I saw wearing it. When I inadvertently wiped a seventy year old man's crotch and he grabbed my wrist and wiggled his eyebrows not wanting me to stop, I decided I better just find the Cullen's and leave the clean up to the professionals.

_Way to fucking go, Swan. You just molested a senior citizen._

As much as I wanted to pretend that it didn't happen, Carlisle and the rest of the clan knew I was involved in the ruckus and wouldn't stop staring at me until I told them what happened. Normally, I wouldn't care because they knew me and had come to expect such mishaps. It was just really embarrassing in front of Edward. I think I even saw him smirk as the truth came spilling out of my mouth and everyone else practically fell out of their chairs with laughter.

_Just kill me know._

Once everyone was able to compose themselves, the conversations took a much quieter, lighter tone. Football and shopping seemed to be the big two. Since I had really no interest in either, I took a moment to breathe and relax, something I hadn't been able to do since I walked into the restaurant.

"So Bella, how long have you been teaching at the school?" I knew right away it was Edward asking the question. What was he trying to do? Either he was really interested, which I highly doubted, he also didn't like football or shopping, which was possible, or this was some sort of trick that would end up pissing me off.

_Bingo, I think we have a winner. Two can play at that game, shit head._

"Four years." I didn't even bother to look up as I answered him. He took the hint and didn't say anything else after that.

_That's right, fucker. You're not getting anything from me._

After what seemed like hours, the waitress finally came over to take our order. She practically camped out on Edward's lap. If he noticed, he didn't let on. This must happen to him all the time. No wonder his ego was the size of state of Washington.

_Slut! Did she not see that he was with an entire table of people? Wait, why do you care? _

I managed to get through dinner without spilling anything on myself or anyone else, which was a plus. I also had managed to engage in a conversation with everyone except Edward. I wasn't really sure if he even noticed that I was avoiding him.

I finished up my last bite of mushroom ravioli. It was my favorite and I never left any on my plate. I noticed that Edward and Alice were whispering back and forth. They almost looked like they were arguing.

_You better not be fucking up, Masen._

At that moment Alice shoved herself back from the table and stood up. She grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him along with her. I immediately tensed up wondering what was going on. Lately it had been my automatic reaction when it came to anything having to do with Alice. Apparently I wasn't the only one because all of the conversation ended and everyone was staring as Alice and Edward made their way to the corner of the room.

I still wasn't sure what was happening as Alice nodded to Edward who was sitting at a beautiful white piano. Then Edward began to play. I instantly recognized the song as the one Alice sang in the talent show. His fingers danced across the keys and the melody filled the room. As Alice began to sing I noticed that everyone in the restaurant stopped what they were doing to watch.

It was the most glorious thing I have ever witnessed. Part of Alice's dream became a reality tonight. She got a taste of what it was like to be a star. And it was all because of Edward Masen. He got her to sing, he accompanied her perfectly on the piano, and he brought a light to her eyes that had been missing for a very long time. Tonight, she wasn't a little girl fighting to stay alive; she was a diamond in the sun beaming out rainbows.

When the song was over, the only sounds that could be heard were the muffled sobs of everyone in the restaurant. Edward finally opened his eyes and looked around with a look of confusion on his face. As the standing ovation began, he looked at me and I mouthed a 'thank you' to him. Alice was clearly overwhelmed and without hesitation, wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and buried her head into his chest. He looked a little uncomfortable for a few seconds as he tried to figure out where to put his arms, but once they were in place, he looked like he might never let go. At that moment, I was truly thankful that Edward Masen had come into our lives.

_Huh, go figure._

After everyone finished their dessert, compliments of the manager, we all decided that it was getting late. Alice was the happiest I had seen her in forever, but she was showing signs of fatigue and she needed her sleep. I offered to drive Jasper and Rosalie home so that Carlisle and Esme could just take Alice and Emmett right home. Carlisle, despite a great deal of protest from Edward, took care of the check and arranged for the valet to have our cars ready when we got outside.

Edward and I were the last ones to leave the table. I purposely hung back so that I could talk to him.

"The song was a brilliant idea. I had no idea you played piano. But, how did you know what song Alice sung in the talent show."

"She told me in her letter." He was unsure of what to make of the expression on my face, nor the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

"You read her letter?" I said softly.

"Every word of it, didn't you? I don't really know anything about teaching, but I'm pretty sure that as her English teacher you're supposed to grade it for capitalization and shit like that." He smiled a crooked grin, obviously trying to keep the tears from turning into full blown crying.

"Of course I read her letter. I just didn't think that you, um, I mean, I just assumed that…" I didn't know how to finish the sentence.

The smile disappeared off his faced as he looked down and put his hands in his pockets. "You just didn't think I could look that far down my nose to actually see the words? I know what you think of me."

As a teacher it was in my nature to give people the benefit of the doubt. I had wiped the slate clean numerous times and given multiple chances to students, parents, other teachers, even my own family. Yet, from the moment I read 'Dear Mr. Masen' in Alice's letter, I had stereotyped him as a spoiled, self absorbed, male slut with no regard for anyone else. I felt myself blush as I though of how judgmental I had been. I stopped walking.

_He's not the asshole. You are, Swan._

"Edward, I want to apologize if I've offended you in any way today. It's just that I can't bear to see that little girl get hurt." I looked into his deep green eyes for the first time tonight and all I could see was warmth. The arrogant man who got out of the car this afternoon was not the one looking back at me now.

"Please, don't apologize. I really didn't give a first good impression." He again smiled that crooked smile and my heart did flip flops.

"No, no you didn't, but neither did I." We were silent for a few brief seconds and then once again started walking toward door and caught up with the others.

What happened next caught me so off guard that I didn't understand it at first. One moment we were all laughing and walking towards the door to leave. The next, people were shouting at us and little explosions of light were going off everywhere.

"Edward, how do you like Forks? How long are you planning to stay? What's the girl's name Edward?" We were surrounded by about twenty reporters as soon as we opened the door. How did they know he was here?

At first Edward looked just as confused as we were. But then, just like someone flipped a switch, that arrogant look that greeted me this afternoon replaced the sincere smile that had been on his face a few seconds earlier. This was a publicity stunt after all.

_I should have known. That mother fucker!_

Esme and Carlisle stood at either side of Alice trying to shield her from the onslaught of photos that were being taken. Rosalie and Emmett were frozen into inaction. I couldn't move either. However, Edward acted like this was as natural as brushing his teeth. He answered all of their questions like it was the only thing in the world that he wanted to do. Even when questions were directed towards other people, he stepped in and answered them. The bloodsuckers were relentless as they hounded all of us.

The inquisition went on for about ten minutes as questions were fired from all directions. "How was dinner, Edward? What did you have to eat? Alice, did you know Edward Masen was coming to visit you? Dr. Cullen, how does if feel to have a celebrity visit your daughter? So, how long does she have to live?"

_Shut the fuck up, he did not just ask that!_

Everyone, including Edward, went silent and stared at the stupid, fucking reporter who just spoke. He was a short, balding man that clearly spent a lot of time eating fast food while stalking celebrities. His clothes were too small for him and he was holding a very expensive looking camera. I was just about to tell him off when I heard a fierce growl and felt a slight brushing of my arm as a blur rushed past me.

_Jasper!_

He had been so quiet that no one had noticed his face go completely white at the mention of Alice's prognosis. Everything that Jasper had been feeling for the last several months exploded. He ran past us all and barreled into the reporter knocking him to the ground.

"You fucking asshole! Don't ever fucking ask that!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he repeatedly punched the reporter who was now on the pavement in the fetal position. The camera was laying next to him in pieces. No one moved as Jasper took all his anger and sadness out on the man.

"Emmett, help me!" I yelled breaking him out of his trance. He was the strongest and we needed to get Jasper off that guy. He was only thirteen years old, but eventually he was going to cause the guy to bleed if we didn't stop him.

Emmett and I finally got Jasper to stop punching and pulled him to a standing position. "Jasper, look at me!" As soon as he looked into my eyes the spell was broken. He collapsed into my arms and started sobbing.

"It's going to be okay, Jasper" I tried to console him.

"The hell it is!" The reporter shouted as he was finally picked himself and his camera off the ground. The evidence of Jasper's wrath was in the form of red blotches all over his face.

I turned to the Cullen's. "Carlisle, I think it's time to get in the car and take Alice and Emmett home now." With shock and horror still on their faces, they nodded and escorted Alice, who was now crying, to where the valet had parked the car. Emmett followed with his head down behind them.

"Rosalie, get Jasper in the truck. I'll be there in just a sec." I passed Jasper off to his sister who put her arms around his shoulders and guided him to the passenger side of my old truck.

I walked past Edward, who up until this point, had said absolutely nothing, and got into the face of the reporter. "I think it would be in your best interest for you and your friends to leave." I motioned to the rest of the group who was now quiet and trying to pretend they weren't listening, yet had their cameras ready just incase something good happened."

"Listen, lady, I've been physically assaulted and my property has been damaged. I'm not going anywhere until I find a police officer so that I can press charges against that little delinquent." He puffed out his chest and started looking around for what I assume was the police station.

"By all means you go right ahead. In fact, I think I can help you out." I pulled out my cell phone and started scrolling through my contact list. "The chief of police here in Port Angeles is Sam Uley. Would you like his number? He and my father, the chief of police in Forks, were actually fishing together just yesterday. I've known Sam since I was a baby. Please tell him Bella said hi." He just glared at me.

"Oh, and while you're at it, make sure you tell him exactly what happened. Sam will be very interested to know that the Cullen's are involved." He raised his eyebrows showing that he didn't like where this was going.

"You see, a few years back, Sam's wife, Emily, was attacked by a bear. She would have been dead if the Cullen's hadn't found her while hiking. Dr. Cullen and his son controlled the bleeding while his wife and daughter went to get help. When they got to the hospital Dr. Cullen, he's such an amazing surgeon, spent fourteen hours in the operating room sewing her up." The sorry excuse for a man knew he was defeated, but I didn't stop.

"But don't worry, Sam is nothing but professional. I'm sure he'll be willing to file your assault charges even when you tell him that you asked Dr. Cullen how much longer his daughter has to live." Every word I let roll off my tongue was dripping in sarcasm.

The reporter mumbled something about small towns being pathetic and stormed off to his car. At that point, the rest of the reporters started backing up into the shadows. The moment was over, but they got what they wanted plus a little more.

This was the second time today I had to bring out bitchy, confrontational Bella. I was exhausted. I had no more energy to deal with Edward. Not to mention, I still had to bring Jasper and Rosalie home.

"Bella, I.." He tried to say something but I couldn't listen to him.

"It's over and done with. Go back to Hollywood where you belong." With that I walked to my truck without looking at him and got in. Rosalie was still comforting Jasper who was still crying softly.

As I drove away from the curb, I looked in my rearview mirror to see that he still hadn't moved. Then I saw the driver of his car open the door for him. Edward slowly got into the car. Then he was gone.

_Good bye, Edward Masen, and good riddance!_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Edward's point of view is next. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and put this story on alert.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters, I finally own my car after five years of payments. Yeah!**

**Chapter 5**

**Attempted Apology**

**EPOV**

I just stood there. I couldn't move. Even as the first few drops of rain fell out of the sky I couldn't make myself leave.

_What the hell just happened?_

I watched as Bella drove away in her truck. Twenty minutes ago we had finally acknowledged that the first impressions we both made were uncalled for and we were actually having a civil conversation. Now, the fragile truce we had made disintegrated into dust on the pavement.

Just then, the driver of my car brought me out of my thoughts. He tried encouraging me to get into the car before I got soaked. When it was clear that I wasn't moving on my own, he put his hand on my shoulder and guided me into the car. Then he shut the door and got into the driver's seat.

"Back to the hotel, sir?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks." I leaned my head back, closed my eyes, and tried to replay in my head what had just happened and how everything had terribly gone wrong.

Dinner was just great all around. The Cullen's didn't treat me like an unapproachable celebrity. We talked about everything from Carlisle's work at the hospital, to my upcoming film, to a school dance that Alice was planning on dragging Jasper to. They joked and playfully razzed each other about embarrassing moments like Bella's mishap on her way into the restaurant. Even I wasn't safe from the harmless ribbing.

"Dude, you must know why people think you're a player. I mean, look at that hair!" I recalled as Emmett commented on my all-over-the-place hair. "It screams 'I just had fabulous sex and didn't have the energy to pick up a brush.' Esme had frowned at her son's crudeness, but everyone else laughed hysterically, including me.

Sure, I was embarrassed but I didn't care that they were all getting a chuckle at my expense. Everyone in the family got a turn to be the victim.

That's how they treated me, like a part of their family. I hadn't really been part of a family since my parents died so long ago. I bounced around from family member to family member until I was eighteen. As soon as I was able, I moved to Hollywood and got a job as a waiter in an upscale bistro. Next thing I knew I was discovered and the rest is history. Once I became famous, I couldn't trust who was sincere and who just wanted a piece of me, so I trusted no one, until tonight that is. The Cullen's just made it so easy to trust them. They were so comfortable around each other and their feelings were so genuine. Anyone lucky to be included couldn't help but benefit from the love and compassion that surrounded them like a bubble. It was overwhelming, yet reassuring and comforting at the same time.

So when we walked out of the restaurant and were immediately bombarded by the press, my first thought was that I wanted to protect them from all of this that is the craziness of my life. I had no idea how they found me here, but I wasn't going to let them take advantage of Alice and her family.

_They didn't deserve this._

I tried to give the reporters what they wanted so that they would leave us alone quicker. I answered every question they threw out with a smile and posed for photographs. Not wanting the Cullen's to have to deal with this; I fielded as many of the questions directed towards them that I possibly could. It was going pretty well, at least I thought.

_The have the attention span of fucking mosquitoes. They'll be bored in no time. _

I knew it was going to end soon when the questions started to become more trivial. "How was dinner, Edward? What did you have to eat? Alice, did you know Edward Masen was coming to visit you? Dr. Cullen, how does if feel to have a celebrity visit your daughter? So, how long does she have to live?"

_Wait…what the fuck did he just say?_

My brain was having a problem processing what the short, bald reporter just said. I just stopped talking mid-sentence and my mouth was left wide open. As soon as I realized the implications of his words, there was a swooshing sound that rushed by me and what sounded like a growl. The next thing I knew, that reporter was on the ground covering his head in an attempt to protect himself.

"You fucking asshole! Don't ever fucking ask that!" Jasper was on top of the man delivering an assault of punches and wasn't showing any signs of stopping. For a fleeting moment, everyone just stopped and watched not knowing what to do.

It was Bella who broke the silence first. "Emmett, help me!" Emmett snapped out of his trance and he and Bella both grabbed one side of Jasper and pulled him off the reporter. This was not the kid who sat so quietly at dinner. Jasper was a wild animal out of control.

Bella grabbed both sides of his face. "Jasper, look at me!" She lifted his face so that he was forced to look into her eyes. As his eyes began to focus, the realization of what he just did hit him like a ton of bricks. Jasper collapsed into Bella's embrace and began sobbing. "It's going to be okay, Jasper"

I should have stepped in before Jasper had the chance to pummel the reporter. It was certainly my responsibility to do so. I had been giving the press what they wanted for so long, it was automatic and I could do it without thinking. It was how I coped with being in the spotlight all the time. Yet, because I couldn't bring myself to show them the real me, a thirteen year old boy had to do what I should have done. I should have defended Alice. I should have beaten the crap out of that asshole. First and foremost, I should have shut down that little press conference before it actually began.

But I didn't. I didn't do anything and now everyone was suffering. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. But my inner voice was screaming at me uncontrollably.

_You are a fucking idiot! How the hell could have you let this happen?_

"The hell it is!" The reporter had gotten up from the ground and glared at Bella like he was going to kill her.

_This is your fault! Defend her! Don't let her deal with this on her own, you asswipe._

Bella went into teacher mode and started directing everyone to their cars. I looked at Carlisle and Esme for the first time. They were obviously mortified with what had just happened, but more disheartening was the sight of Alice's small frame buried into her parents, sobbing.

_They took you in and showed you what a real family is like, and this is how you show you're appreciation? You're pathetic._

Once everyone was out of earshot, Bella laid into the reporter. With a great deal of confidence, she went into this long explanation about the chief of police, her father, and a bear attack. I didn't catch all of it because apparently I was in some temporary coma or something, but it worked and the reporter stormed off.

She was so brave, and I wanted to tell her so. I wanted to apologize, for many things. She, however, was not going to give me that chance. She barely even acknowledged my presence as she got into her truck and drove away, leaving me to just stand there.

As the car drove my sorry ass back to the hotel, I continued to go over the events that had just happened, feeling guiltier by the minute. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I looked to see that Jacob was calling.

"Hey, Jacob."

"Hey, Edward. How was dinner with the family?" He was obviously trying to sound like he cared, but something was off.

"Dinner was great until the paparazzi asked Dr. Cullen when his daughter was going to die." I was practically yelling into the phone.

"Wow, I never thought that would come up. What happened?" There was nothing sincere about how he asked the question; he didn't really want to know.

"I'll tell you what happened! Alice's friend beat the shit out of one of the reporters. It took her brother and Bella to get him off of the scumbag. That's what happened!"

He chuckled. "A kid beat up a reporter? That's some funny shit. Who's Bella? Wait a second, is that Bella, as in Isabella Swan, the teacher? You didn't tell me the teacher was going to be there. Sounds like the whole fucking town was there. That's fantastic. Is she hot?"

"What are you talking about?" I didn't know where he was going with this.

"The teacher…Bella. Is she hot? He emphasized her name and said it like it belonged to a porn star.

"What the fuck does that matter?" I was seriously getting pissed at Jacob. Who the hell did he think he was talking like that about Bella?

_Damn, Masen. Again, why do you care so much? The girl despises you._

"Well, if she's decent looking we could totally use her. A few pictures in the paper linking you to an innocent, wholesome school teacher in addition to your little visit to see the cancer girl would make you look like Jesus Christ, himself. I am a fucking genius!" His superior tone told me he knew more than he was letting on.

"Did you know they were going to ambush us? You better fucking tell me the truth, Jacob."

"Listen, Edward. As your publicist, I couldn't let an opportunity like this pass you by. Your reputation is not exactly squeaky clean and this impromptu family dinner was like a freakin' gold mine. So yeah, when I found out I made a few calls."

"You got to be fucking kidding me. I told you no." I was seething.

"Give it some time, Edward. You'll see that this was the best thing. You're going to want to thank me." He was unsuccessfully trying to calm me down.

"No, Jacob, I won't. Consider yourself fired, asshole!" With that I closed my phone and disconnected the call. I never liked the bastard anyway.

When I got back to the hotel, I took a shower and tried to relax. It wasn't working. I couldn't shake from my head the images of Alice weeping into her parents as they led her away. Her special day was ruined. I needed to fix this before I left.

I got out my laptop and began searching the on-line phone books. It wasn't difficult to find the Cullen's address in Forks. Tomorrow I would go to their house and apologize to all of them, especially Alice. Satisfied with my plan, I finally felt relaxed enough to fall asleep. It, after all, had been a very long day.

~o~o~

The next morning, I walked out of the hotel towards the car. It was raining. Again. Being here for almost twenty-four hours I was starting to feel the vitamin D slowly leak from my body.

_Does the sun ever shine here?_

I was thankful for the relatively long drive from Port Angeles to Forks. I gave the driver the Cullen's address and nervously thought about what I was going to say when I got there. I must have run my hands through my hair at least twenty times making it even more of a mess than when I left. I quietly chuckled to myself as I thought about Emmett's comments about the appearance of the disaster on the top of my head.

I knew we were getting closer because the driver slowed the car as he searched for the driveway. At first I thought he made a wrong turn because it looked like we were driving into the middle of the woods. I was just about to tell him to turn around when we came to a clearing with a beautiful white house. It must have been a hundred years old but was in impeccable condition. Whoever renovated this house knew exactly what they were doing.

I got out of the car and made my way up the steps to the front door. I continued to take my nerves out on my hair and my hands shook as I rang the doorbell. I wish I could know what their reactions would be. Would they hate me? Tell me to get the hell out? Maybe Emmett would try to hit me. Would I make Alice cry, again?

After a few moments, it opened and Carlisle stood there with a cup of coffee in his hand and a surprised expression on his face. "Edward, this is a surprise. Come in, come in. We thought you must have already left for California. Are you okay?"

To my utter surprise, the verbal and physical attack never came. He was actually inviting me into his home.

_These people are unbelievable. _

"Hello, sir. Actually, my plane doesn't leave until two. I was kind of hoping…I mean, I couldn't leave until I apologized to you and your family, especially Alice."

"Apologize, whatever for?" He said it like he truly had no idea what I was talking about.

"Well, the reporters outside the restaurant may have been the result of my over ambitious and currently out of work publicist. He thought they would be a good idea. I didn't agree, but he didn't listen. The last thing I wanted was your generous dinner invitation turning into the freak show that usually follows me around. I'm also sorry that I didn't respond to that reporter when he said, well we all know what he said. If I had defended Alice, Jasper wouldn't have felt the need to intervene. He should have never been put in that situation and I take fully responsibility for it." I hadn't taken a breath since I began speaking and started to feel a little woozy. I…."

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and interrupted me. "Edward, stop, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. We're not naïve, when we invited you to dinner we knew that there was a chance that the press would be there. Granted, it was much more overwhelming than any one of us anticipated. As far as what that reporter said, that is something that Esme and I wonder about every day, but we never speak of. He said it out loud and it knocked the wind out of us, but that is not your fault." He said the last three words with more force that I thought he was capable of using.

"I have known Jasper for many years. He's like a son to me and he adores Alice. I know that he plans on marrying her one day and that would make me very happy. This has been extremely tough on him. He's usually very good about keeping his emotions in check, but it was bound to all come out sometime. It wasn't pretty, but I'm sure getting out even just a little of the anguish that he's been carrying around helped."

I couldn't believe it. I had come to apologize and instead, Carlisle was comforting me, making me feel better.

"Carlisle, if it's okay with you, I'd really like to talk to Alice."

"I think she would like that a lot. Why don't you come in and join us for breakfast. Esme makes a mean blueberry pancake." He put his arm around my shoulder in a fatherly way and guided me up the stairs without giving me a choice. It should have felt awkward to me since no one had really treated me like a son since I was ten years old, but it didn't feel awkward at all, it just felt…right.

We were almost to the top of the stairs when were heard this awful shrieking sound. "Oh, my, God!" Alice looked at me with the most horrified expression and then took off up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.

_I guess not everyone is as forgiving. I deserve that._

"I'm sorry, I'll just go. I didn't mean to upset her." I started to head towards the stairs when I heard the chuckles.

"Dude, she's just upset that you saw her in her pajamas." Emmett was talking with what must have been two entire pancakes in his mouth.

"Wait…really? Pajamas?" All of that shrieking couldn't possible be over what she was wearing. She must have realized that the cause of all her pain last night was actually in her house. That seemed more likely.

"Edward, welcome to the wonderful world of teenage girls. She's going to be up there for a little while. Can I interest you in a pancake or two?" Esme asked me with a smile.

"Okay. Thank you." I was confused. I had dealt with teenage girls everyday for the last five years, but usually they were either screaming at me or chasing me. I had never really interacted with any of them on a personal level. This was uncharted territory for me.

Not realizing how hungry I was, I inhaled two pancakes within a couple of minutes. I hadn't gotten the last bite in my mouth when Esme put another one on my plate. That woman is wonderful.

Alice eventually came down stairs in a pleated skirt and polo shirt. I don't know what was more adorable, the outfit or the fact she changed for me.

"Edward, how are you?" She came and sat next to me at the breakfast bar pretending that the little episode from thirty minutes ago never happened.

"I'm doing okay, Alice. You look nice today."

"Oh, this old thing? I just threw it on. So what brings you by our humble abode?"

"Well, I came to talk to you, if that's okay." I realized that Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett had disappeared into the kitchen to do dishes. I suspect it was more to give Alice and me some privacy.

"Sure, Edward." Her eyes were bright and cheerful.

_Is there not one person in this family that is mad at me as much as I am?_

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night. I did not handle those reporters well and I'm sorry if they hurt you in any way. It wasn't my intention, Alice, I swear."

"Edward, do you think that that was the first time some ignorant fool has said something inconsiderate to me about my illness? Seriously, it was no big deal." This girl never ceased to amaze me.

"Then why were you crying?" Remembering her tears made me feel horrible all over again.

"Well, partly because I don't like to be the source of anyone's pain. My parents spend so much energy trying not to think of what could happen; instead they focus on making the present the best it can be for me. I knew they were hurt by what that guy said, because he asked something that they refuse to. And Jasper, he loves me and this is hurting him more than he ever lets on. I know we're young, but that doesn't mean that each of us doesn't suffer when the other one is in pain." She was so wise beyond her years.

"The other reason I was crying was because of you." I stiffened. I had hurt her and I had made her cry.

_You suck, Masen._

"I'm very, very sorry, Alice. I never meant to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Don't be silly. You didn't make me cry. I cried because I felt sorry for you. As soon as we left the restaurant, the Edward that we got to know at dinner was gone and it was replaced by this different Edward. It was like you went numb. I started thinking about how hard it must be for you on a daily basis dealing with the press. It made me sad for you."

I couldn't believe it. This girl was beyond amazing. Not only was she astoundingly perceptive, she was selfless. Her biggest concern was not for herself, but for the people she loved.

"Alice, I know this was only supposed to be a one time visit to discuss your letter. However, if it's okay with you, I would like to stay in contact. I really enjoy talking to you."

She looked down and got very quiet. "You don't have to do that, you know. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. You have given me one of the best experiences of my life and I'm very grateful for that. I'm not asking for anything more and I don't want you to make promises that you can't keep. You have a very busy life and a lot of people waiting for you back home."

"Why Miss Alice, I believe it was you who was feeling sorry for me, wasn't it?

"Well, yeah…" For the first time since I met her, Alice didn't know what to say.

"Seriously, Alice, you'd be surprised. Most of the people in my life are fake and I don't trust them. I have a couple of people I would call friends, but no family to speak of. My life is actually quite lonely and I could use someone genuine, someone like you, in it."

Alice started to get this sheepish grin. "Well, since you seem to need me so much, I guess I wouldn't mind keeping in touch. It will be a sacrifice, but I think I can manage it."

"Okay there, Madonna. What don't you just give me your e-mail address?" We proceeded to exchange e-mails and program each other's number into our cell phones.

"I think I could make a killing selling your number to the kids at school." She giggled as she made me pose for a picture. "There, now when you call me I will be able to look at that fabulous smile."

"Alice…" Esme was peeking in from the kitchen. "I don't mean to interrupt, but it's time for your medicine." She looked at me with apologizing eyes. Alice started to protest.

"That's okay, I need to get going. I have one more stop to make before I go to the airport. I was hoping you could help me." At that point my phone buzzed in my pocket.

I didn't bother to see who it was. "Excuse me for a second. Hello."

"Hi, Edward. What do you need help with?" It was Alice, obviously trying out the number.

I laughed quietly. "Funny, squirt. Actually, I have one more apology to make. Do you know where Bella lives?"

Alice reappeared from around the corner and shut her phone. "You want to apologize to Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, I just want to apologize and thank her for taking care of things. She was really quite impressive." I tried to downplay how much I wanted to see Bella again.

"Ooooohhhh! I think you like her." Alice said in a sing song voice.

"I just want to apologize. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll write down her address. Just to warn you though, she's a lot tougher than any of us. Good luck with that."

"Thanks." This was not going to be fun.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Edward got** **off easy with the Cullen's. It won't be so simple with Bella! Please review, I appreciate it more than oreos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this has taken me so long to post. I'm at the end of school and had to grade 100 finals this week. I hope you like this chapter. It is a little shorter than normal, but I like how it turned out. Please review whether it is good, bad, or ugly. I need the feedback.**

**I own a life-size Derek Jeter cardboard cutout, but not any of the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Back to Normal**

**BPOV**

"_Miss Swan, can I speak with you for a moment?" He had the swagger of a mountain lion as he made his way into my classroom. He looked at me like I was his prey, something to eat, and while it should have scared me, it didn't. Instead, I felt the flush rise to my face as the warmth spread all over my body._

"_I don't believe we have anything else to discuss, Mr. Masen. My class will be arriving shortly so I suggest you show yourself out." My thoughts were forceful, but as I said the words I heard them as being shaky and vulnerable. He heard it too, and it only made his eyes turn more lustful._

"_Miss Swan, its Saturday. I can't imagine that Forks is the only school in America to have school on Saturday." He walked over and closed the classroom door and then locked it. "However, school is in session, for you, that is. This is a very intensive course and I intend to make sure you understand all of the material before it's over." _

_I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. The sound of his voice made my body ache with anticipation. I bit my lower lip in an attempt to hide my arousal. It didn't work. He sensed it from across the room._

_In one swift movement, he crossed the room, picked me up, and sat me on my desk that he had cleared with one swooping movement of his arm. He settled himself between my legs and I could feel myself getting wet just from being close to him. _

_He placed his hand on my thigh, just under the edge of my skirt. His fingers left a stinging sensation as he made little circles on my skin. His other hand reached up to my face and began stroking my jaw line from cheekbone to chin. "Lesson one, if you want something, ask for it." His eyes gazed into mine with desire. I knew my eyes screamed that same desire back at him. _

"_Do you want something, Miss Swan?" He asked it innocently, but had reached farther up my skirt so that he was stroking the outside of my panties. Undoubtedly he knew exactly what I wanted._

"_Edward…please…I want…." My breathing was so irregular by now that I was getting dizzy._

"_Miss Swan, what makes you believe that you can address me so informally? I expect you to call me Mr. Masen or Sir if you want me to continue." His teasing was only making me want him more._

"_Mr. Masen…sir….please...I need…" I couldn't even choke it out._

_Getting impatient with my incoherency, he vehemently pulled my panties off and…_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I woke up to the familiar high pitch noise of my alarm. My heart was racing and I could feel that dampness of sweat all over my body.

_What the hell was that? I haven't had one of those dreams since…well I just can't fucking remember._

I had to shake the grogginess out of my head to recolllect who and where I was. As it all came back to me, the events of last night came crashing into my head likes ocean waves pounding a beach. Edward Masen was not the man of my dreams; he was the nightmare of my reality.

It had been going so well. I even thought we had a moment while we were walking out of the restaurant. Then, it just ended so badly. The worst part is that Edward just fucking stood there. He said nothing and he did nothing. He let Jasper be the man that he was impossible of being and he ruined Alice's night. On top of that, he left the clean up to me. My bitchy and confrontational side has gotten more of a workout in the last twenty-four hours than it has gotten in the last twenty-four months.

_So why am I dreaming about him? Because you are seriously disturbed, Swan._

It didn't matter, he was gone for good. I needed to call Alice and Jasper and make sure they were okay. With Edward gone, I'm sure we could all get back to normal, me included.

_Sex dreams be gone!_

I looked at the clock and realized that I need to get moving. Every Saturday my father and I had breakfast. I left Phoenix and came to live with Charlie at the beginning of my freshman year of high school so that my mom could travel the minor league baseball circuit with her new husband. I continued to live with Charlie throughout my college career and then during the first year of my new job. When I finally decided to move out on my own, it was Charlie that insisted that we do this every week to keep each other up to date on what was going on in our lives. He did not show his emotions very often, but I knew he loved me and I enjoyed our Saturday mornings together.

I was just glad that it was his turn to bring breakfast. Pathetically, Friday was my usual shopping night, and because of the disastrous dinner, I never made it there. My fridge was empty. I did, however, have coffee and went downstairs to brew a fresh pot.

At about the same time the coffee was done, the doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Charlie was a little early so I hadn't had time to get dressed. He had seen me at my worst on many occasions so I didn't feel the need to make myself presentable. Sure I had major bed head and I was still wearing my pajamas, but he was my dad and loved me no matter what I looked like. I did manage to find the time to brush my teeth. Morning breath is just so disgusting.

"Good morning, da…" I started to say as I opened the front door only to stop dead in my tracks at what I saw. Edward. It didn't matter that he was looking all different kinds of sexy gorgeous. What was he doing here? My face blushed as I recalled the dream that I was still recovering from.

He, too, seemed to be caught off guard. It looked like he was about to say something but stopped as he looked me over. I suddenly realized that I was wearing a tank top and flannel pajama pants and became extremely self conscious. I crossed my arms partly because I felt the need to cover my chest, but also because I was instantaneously pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I emphasized the word you like it was the plague. "Don't you have a plane or a sexually transmitted disease to catch?"

"I…um…like your pajamas." He smiled that crooked smile that made my heart want to jump out of my body.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Wrong answer." I slammed the door on that adorable smile of his because I had to remind myself that I hated him.

He didn't go away. "Please, Bella, I just want to apologize." He yelled through the door.

"Right, I believe that one. Besides, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Alice has already forgiven me. I saw her this morning. I also talked to Jasper on the phone and apologized to him, too. Come on, let me in. People are starting to stare."

I slowly opened the door. "You saw Alice?"

"I just left her house with a stomach full of Esme's homemade blueberry pancakes. Who do you think gave me your address? Can I come in now?" He was looking all around to the neighbors giving him nosey looks.

_Jasper and the Cullen's forgave him? Am I the only one who remembers exactly what happened last night? What the fuck?_

"Fine." I motioned with my hand for him to come in. "So what exactly are you apologizing for? The reporter ambush that you obviously planned as a publicity stunt, the pain you caused Alice and her family, or allowing Jasper to beat the shit out of that reporter when that was obviously your job?" As I spoke the anger that I felt last night came flooding back.

"I'm not apologizing for any of those things." He said it so nonchalantly I wanted to fucking choke him.

"Really? Then why exactly are you here?" I glared at him like he had just killed my best friend.

"I've apologized to the appropriate people for all of those things, and they have graciously accepted. On the other hand, I need to apologize to you for something entirely different. Bella, I am sorry that I did not help you deal with the aftermath of that reporter fiasco. I don't why I couldn't bring myself to do anything, but I regret that I left you there to do it alone. Please forgive me." He seemed sincere enough, but he was an actor, an Oscar winning actor. I wasn't buying it.

"Edward…" I was just about to tell him where he could shove that apology when Charlie walked in the front door that was already open.

"Knock, knock. Good morning, Bells. How's it going?" I could tell by the way Charlie eyed Edward that he was trying to figure out whether he was welcome or not.

"Hi Dad. This is Edward. He was just leaving." I spoke like I was bored out of my skull.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Wait, are you that actor Alice has been talking nonstop about? You have really made that little girl happy." Charlie was actually walking over to shake his hand.

"Yes I am and it is her that has made me happy. She is one special girl. It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan." He had remembered from my rant last night that my dad was the chief of police here in Forks. He was very observant for a selfish prick. Edward shook my dad's hand and grinned at me.

_What the fuck? He's moving in on my dad._

"Please, call me Charlie. Are you staying for breakfast, Edward? I have the most amazing homemade blueberry muffins. My friend, Sam's wife made them. She makes the best."

"Dad, he has a plane to catch." I was eager to end this little camaraderie session between Edward and my father.

"I actually ate breakfast at Alice's, but I would love a cup of coffee. It smells so good I can't resist." Edward was more than grinning, he was gloating.

"Sounds good. Bells, pour the man a cup of coffee. How do you take it, Edward?"

_Up the ass, I'm sure._

"Black is fine. Thanks, Bells." He was actually calling me by the pet name that only my father used. I was starting to get really fucking annoyed. I considered spitting in his coffee but then had to remind myself that I was an adult. It was a close call, but not as close as when I handed the cup to him and literally had to stop myself from throwing it all over him. I'm sure he noticed my hand shaking, but knowing him, he probably just assumed it was a result of the affect he had on all girls.

Well, obviously because of the dream he did have that affect on me, but at this moment, I was just down right mad.

After about twenty minutes of listening to my father and Edward talking to each other like they were long lost friends, I decided I needed to get out of there before I vomited. I excused myself and took the time to get dressed and brushed my hair. When I came back downstairs, they were still talking. My nonverbal father spoke more with Edward than probably the last twenty people he had come into contact combined.

I was pouring myself another cup of coffee when Edward spoke. "Alice needs help on her homework. She wants you to call her sometime today."

"What?" I didn't comprehend what he was saying and probably sounded like an idiot.

"She just texted me and told me to give you the message, which is what I'm doing."

"Wait, she has your cell phone number?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

"Yeah, and I have hers. Do you want me to text her back?" He asked it so innocently but I knew what he was doing. He was trying to provoke me. It worked.

"No I don't want you to fucking text her back. I want you to stay the hell out of her life!"

"Now, Bells. That's a little harsh, isn't it? There's no need to swear." Charlie was obviously uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was taking.

_Traitor._

"You've know him for thirty minutes and you're taking his side?" Now I was mad at Charlie and it was all Edward's fault.

"That's okay, Charlie. Bella, Alice and I are friends and I plan on being there for her as long as she needs me." He spoke quietly and confidently.

"You mean, until you go back to Hollywood and someone with the IQ of a mosquito catches your attention and you drop Alice like a bad habit."

"That's not going to happen." He was starting to get angry now.

"The hell it won't. Relationships, whatever the type, are not your forte. You'll forget about her and we'll have to pick up the pieces of her broken heart."

"Well, I can see that nothing I say will change your mind about me. That's interesting, don't you think, since you really know nothing about me. I thought it would be good for Alice if we were at least civil to each other knowing how important you are to her. I guess that won't be the case. I won't let her down. You'll see."

I couldn't think of anything to say. Every fiber of my being wanted to be wrong about him, but I just couldn't trust him. There was just too much at stake.

He turned to my father. "It was nice meeting you, Charlie. Thanks for being so hospitable."

"Take care, Edward." My father actually seemed sad to see him go. He barely talks to anyone and yet has latched on to Edward like he was a long lost relative. I rolled my eyes as I had had enough of the bromance.

Edward opened the front door and went to the car waiting for him outside. When we were alone, Charlie let loose on me.

"What the heck was that, Bells? He was trying to be nice and you just wouldn't let him. That is so not like you."

"I don't know what's with me, Dad. I do know that Edward Masen is not good for Alice. Trust me on that one." Charlie left soon after Edward citing that he was meeting Sam to go fishing.

That was fine with me because I was exhausted. Edward's visit had completely stressed me out in more ways than one. I was glad it was over and he was gone. Now we all could get back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for the delay in getting this posted. For all you teachers out there, you know how it is this time of year – pure craziness! I'm hoping that having some free time will allow me to focus on this a little more, especially after my four-year-old goes to bed.**

**On another note, please, please, please review. This is my first fan-fic and I'm not really sure how it's going. Even if you think it's horrible, please let me know. To those of you who have reviewed, thank you, I really appreciated it.**

**I do not own Twilight, but man I wish I did!**

**Chapter 7**

**My Muse**

**EPOV**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I tried to find my happy place. Flying was not my favorite thing to do. Over the last few years or so I was required to fly often and I was getting better at it. Well, a little better. For the life of me I will never understand how something that weighs so much can stay suspended in mid-air without crashing to the ground.

_Happy place, Masen. Find your happy place._

"Oh. My. God! I can't believe it!" I opened my eyes to see a girl about fifteen or sixteen years old staring at me with the widest smile I had ever seen. Apparently there wasn't an age requirement for first class.

_Please don't let this be her seat. Please don't let this be her seat._

"I'm sitting next to Edward freakin' Masen. Holy shit!" The squeal she let out made my brain feel like it had razor blades in it. She proceeded to sit down in a flurry. If I hadn't practically ducked I would have felt the full impact of her hot pink, chucked full backpack.

"Hi, my name is Leah. I can't believe I'm sitting here next to Edward Masen. What are you doing in Forks? Oh my God, you so have to take a picture with me. My friends are going to freak out!" Without taking a breath, she started digging through her bag handing me a ton of shit to hold onto while she found her camera. I was pretty sure that in that pile of shit was an actual condom. I wasn't a hundred percent sure, but there was no way in hell that I was going to actually look at it to confirm my suspicions.

"You are so much cuter in person. I loved your last movie. Do you have a girlfriend?" She had found her camera and held it up as she leaned into me so that we would both be in the shot. As the flash went off the stewardess came over and politely told her that she needed to put the camera away. I mouthed a thank you behind Leah's back and the stewardess gave me a sympathetic smile.

She complied and began taking all of the crap from my lap and put it back in her bag. "Oh my God, that's embarrassing." She held up what was in fact a condom and slowly put it back in her bag. She said she was embarrassed, but the look on her face showed the complete opposite. I just looked around and pretended I hadn't heard her.

I tried to be nice to Leah. As much as I couldn't understand the hype, I knew that this was a big deal for her. But she wouldn't shut the fuck up. The girl didn't take a breath, which I guess was okay because I didn't have to really say anything. She talked about the trip she was taking to visit her father, her friends, school, and fuck knows what else.

_This is going to be a long ass flight to Los Angeles. _

Since I wasn't getting a word in edgewise, I drifted and started thinking about the events of the last few days. As much as I couldn't put my arms around it, I had changed. The old Edward made promises and didn't keep them. He lied and manipulated to get what he wanted. He drank recklessly and used women for sex. He didn't care about anyone but himself. The rain in Forks had washed away an exterior shell that took years to form. I felt like a young, innocent, naive man again. I wanted to be a better person…for Alice.

_Who the fuck was I kidding? I wanted to be better for Bella too_.

She didn't like me. That was something I wasn't used to. Women, I can't even say usually, ALWAYS fawned all over me. These women were consistently the same type. They wore too much make up and too little clothing. They smelled too sweet and threw themselves at me without giving their dignity a second thought. When they talked, their voice dripped with sex and it was obvious that they were not interested in getting to know me as a person. They could care less about my likes and dislikes or my thoughts and beliefs on anything. They just wanted an I Fucked Edward Masen story to make their friends green with envy. I very rarely failed to disappoint. I was exceedingly willing to give them that story in exchange for a mediocre night of less than gratifying sex.

_Can you say pathetic? _

Bella was not one of these women. Her emotions were pure and honest. She didn't care about my fame, my job, or my money. I chuckled as I remember how I tried to intimidate her and it backfired. She gave it right back to me and demanded that I treat everyone, especially Alice, with respect. I also recalled how she looked at me with appreciation as I played the piano while Alice sang at the restaurant. Her warm chocolate eyes thanked me from the bottom of her heart.

She was also brave, braver than any person I know. When people she loves are being threatened, she instinctively went into protective mode even though I could tell it wasn't in her nature. She took on that reporter without a second thought and completely put him in his place. Hell, she even took on me, a few times. I had tried to apologize to her but she wasn't having it at all. She saw right through me. Getting on her father's good side just pissed her off even more. It was so cute how she stomped and pouted around her house in her pajamas as I made myself at home.

_Those pajamas… _

Those pajamas threw me for a loop at first. The tank top didn't reveal too much but hugged her curves in all the right places. It stopped just short of the flannel pants leaving part of her midriff exposed. I had a sudden urge at that moment to kiss her stomach and I started staring like a pervert in a strip club. She became uncomfortable with my ogles and folder her arms across her body. I felt ashamed for making her feeling that way.

"I mean, she is a total bitch for saying that, don't you think?" I jumped a little as Leah's nasally voice brought me back to reality.

_Was she talking to me?_

"Yeah, totally. Can you excuse me for a moment?" She got up to let me out but I was pretty sure she groped my butt as I slid past her. I felt extremely uncomfortable because she was way too young, but she just gave me a look like there was more where that came from if I wanted it. What was with teenage girls being so easy these days? I gave her an awkward smile and headed to the restroom. And that is where I stayed for the remainder of the flight.

_Reduced to hanging out in a toilet. Well ain't that just peachy?_

Shortly before landing, I made my way back to my seat and closed my eyes. When the plane finally touched the ground, without skidding off the runway and combusting into a raging inferno I might add, I practically jumped over Leah and made my way for the door. I didn't even look back as I pushed my way through the line. I was pissing everyone off, but I didn't care. I needed to escape!

I had to remind myself that I didn't have a publicist anymore. If I had, there would have been a car waiting for me. Since Jacob was no longer on my payroll, I hailed a taxi to take me home to my apartment. I was glad to be home, but I felt like a part of me was missing. I was too exhausted to pinpoint what it was, so I took a shower and crashed into bed.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked to see that it was well after two in the afternoon.

_Who the fuck?_

I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Alice. No doubt she was testing the number to see that I would actually answer. How adorable was that?

"Good morning, Alice…" I hadn't even gotten all of the words out when I was cut off by the little pixie on the other end.

"Really, Edward, it's two-thirty in the afternoon. Did you just wake up? I went to all my classes, ate lunch, and went to the library already. For an adult, your productivity level today is a tad bit disappointing. Oh, and Jasper says hi." I had to laugh as I heard Jasper yelling hello in the background."

"Okay, Mom. Actually, the flight was a little rough."

"Was there a lot of turbulence?" Now it was time for me to have a little fun with her.

"No, I just spent most of it in the restroom?" I knew she would come to the wrong conclusion.

"Eeewww, that's just gross, Edward. Way too much information!" Her reaction made me chuckle.

"No, no, it wasn't like that. If it were, do you think that's something I would share with anyone? I like to keep those things to myself. I was just avoiding someone." I then went into the story about Leah the nightmare. She laughed but I could tell she was still feeling sorry for me and my lack of privacy.

"Um, Edward? Can I talk to you about something?" Her tone suddenly got more serious. My heart starting to rise up and take residence in my throat. I only left twenty-four hours ago, but I don't know anything about cancer. Can someone's condition change overnight?

"Are you okay, I mean, do you feel okay...?" I couldn't hide the panic I was feeling. As far as friends go, I wasn't being a very good one. If she indeed was getting sicker, I was supposed to be the strong one. Instead, I turned into a bumbling idiot.

"Jeez, Edward, relax. I'm fine, at least for the moment. I just wanted to talk to you about Bella."

_Oh, thank God. Wait…Bella?_

"What about her?" I tried, unsuccessfully, to sound like I hadn't really given Bella a second thought since I left. The truth was I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"I heard about your apology and that it didn't go so well." I had to remember for future chats that this family has absolutely no secrets. Part of me admired that. Part of me wished the Cullen's didn't find out that I had completely antagonized Bella. Even though I knew that it was not my intention to get her all riled up, I didn't want anyone of them thinking that I did it on purpose. I never really cared about what anyone thought about me or my actions, until now.

"That is the understatement of the year. I'm afraid your teacher doesn't like me that much." I could at least say that with complete honesty. The girl despised me.

"Well, see, that's just it. I know for a fact that she…has feelings for you." She sighed before she said the last few words.

_Whoa, hold the phone. Feelings for me? Bella_?

"What do you mean you know for a fact? Did she share that with you?" Curiosity filled every ounce of me as I hung on every word Alice was saying. I was the one acting like a thirteen year old. Next think I know I'll be asking Alice to pass Bella a note in class that says circle yes if you like me.

_Your love life depends on a child. You've hit a new low there, Masen._

"Well, she doesn't know that she has feelings for you yet, but trust me, she does. I can sense it. When she called me Sunday to help me with my homework, she seemed distracted. And then in class today, she just looked confused, which is not like her at all.

"Alice, I hate to burst your bubble, but I think you're reading way too much into this. She wants nothing to do with me. I think your senses are a little off." That did it. I managed to piss her off.

"Don't underestimate my senses, Masen. It's a freakish thing about me that I've had for as long as I can remember. I am right about ninety-five percent of the time. She likes you, that is a fact. Just like you like her, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that."

"I don't like her. I just met her." I immediately went into denial mode. I wasn't sure if I had feelings for Bella or not, but there was no way I was admitting anything to Alice.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't"

"Fine, you want to be infantile about this Mr. Masen, you go right ahead and do whatever gets you through the day. But, mark my words, one day I'll be saying I told you so." She was breathing fire and I could almost feel it coming through the phone.

"Care to make a little wager on that, squirt?"

"I don't think it would be good for your image to encourage underage gambling, but since you see no problem with it, I'm in. If I win, you have to come to our Moving Up Dance at the end of the school year and take pictures, give autographs, and dance with every girl in my grade."

I groaned. This was exactly the type of thing that made me run in the opposite direction. "How many girls are in your grade?"

"About fifty. Oh, and I also want you to save the last dance for me."

"That's a pretty tall order."

"What, are you afraid you won't win? Where's all that confidence?" She actually started making chicken noises. She was going down.

"No, I'm not afraid. I agree to your terms, all of them. But if I win, you have to make an appearance on national television with me…" She cut me off.

"Doesn't really seem fair to you, but what ever floats your boat." She thought she was getting off easy.

"You didn't let me finish. You have to make an appearance on national television with me, in your pajamas. And you can't go out and buy a cute pair at the mall. I want you to wear the ones I saw you in yesterday." There was a gasp and then silence. She was hesitating.

"Those pajamas weren't even a matching set. You are pure evil, Masen."

"What, are you afraid you won't win? Where's all that confidence?" I tried to imitate her voice and then made some chicken noises like she had.

"Fine, you're on. It doesn't matter, I'm going to win." She was pretty sure about herself, but I could tell she was nervous about being seen on television in her pajamas. "Listen, I gotta go. Have a good day, Edward, at least what's left of it." She had to get that last dig in.

"You too, Alice. Talk to you later." I hit the button to end the call and laid back on the bed thinking about everything Alice just said. Could Bella be interested in me? It was highly unlikely. Not to mention we were a plane ride away from each other. It would never work.

_Why are you even contemplating this? She's not interested. But Alice seems pretty convinced…_

I was fully engrossed in the battle going on in my head when my phone began to beep indicating a new text message.

**Yes, you do. And there are exactly 57 girls in my class. You should start practicing your dance moves now. –A**

When Alice thinks she was right, she never, and I mean never gives up. I texted her back about her being too funny for her own good and decided that it was time for me to get to work. The filming for my next movie was going to begin in a few days and I had still no publicist. When I promised Bella that I was going to do right by Alice, I decided I needed someone who would put me in my place and keep me from screwing up. It was easy in Forks to be well-behaved. However, here in Los Angeles, I was afraid I would be unable to resist temptation and get sucked back into my old life of chaos. I needed someone with balls. I also needed someone to be there at every moment to make sure I wasn't fucking up. I decided I would hire a personal assistant that would also act as a publicist.

After a few phone calls, I realized that getting one of those was not going to be as easy as I thought. A combination of my rebellious reputation, Jacob's badmouthing me all over town, and the latest pictures of the restaurant fiasco showing up in every gossip rag published, no one wanted the job. How could I blame them? I was a major liability. It didn't matter that I was considered one of the hottest sensations in the film industry at the moment. They didn't want to touch me with a five thousand foot pole.

Finally, after several rejections, I tried a smaller, lesser known agency. I was put through to an Angela Weber who didn't treat me like I was the plague. She was actually very nice and I liked her immediately. I don't know why, but I told her everything, from how I became an orphan at a really young age to how I came to the decision to clean up my life for Alice. She didn't judge, she just listened. When I was through, there was silence. I had gone on and on for almost half an hour. When she didn't say anything, I knew it wasn't a good sign.

"I'm sorry I unloaded all of this on you, Miss Weber. I won't take up any more of your time. Thank you." I tried not to, but I sounded defeated.

"Mr. Cullen, wait, don't hang up. I appreciate your honesty and believe it or not, I believe that you want to change. I want to work with you, but I also have to be honest. This agency takes pride in the fact that we have close, intimate relationships with all of our clients. We purposely stay small for that reason alone, even when it means we have to turn people down. We can't afford for you to live up to your previous reputation. It would ruin us. So, if we took you on as a client, I would work 24/7 to make sure your professional needs were met, but I would also have to be very hard on you. Sometimes you will not like what I have to say, but you will have to trust my judgment and follow my advice no matter what. If you can agree to this, I think we have a deal."

I was beginning to like this woman very much. I could tell she would work very hard on my behalf and keep me in line at the same time. She also was willing to take a chance on me when the rest of the entertainment world was just waiting for me to self destruct.

_They're gonna have to wait for a long time.._

"Where do I sign?" We agreed that I would come in to her office the next day to discuss the particulars and draw up a contract.

After getting off the phone, I was so encouraged by how my life was taking this new direction I decided to celebrate. The old me would have called my friends and gone out to a club where I would have drunken myself into oblivion. At the end of the night I would go home with some girl giving it up way too easily and then left in the middle of the night without even leaving a note. It was all so pathetic and yet it was all I had known for the last five years.

_That was my life…not anymore._

Instead I felt the urge to sit down to the piano that I hadn't played in forever. A melody began to bubble out of my soul and I allowed it to flow out of my fingertips onto the keys. It was light and animated, yet feisty and determined. I worked on it for the rest of the day and into the night. When I was finally satisfied with the final product, I realized where all this creative inspiration came from…Alice. It epitomized her essence.

Alice was my muse.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Twilight. Bummer for me!**

**Chapter 8**

**Grateful for Edward**

**BPOV**

When Edward walked out of my house, I was not a happy person. For one, he managed to piss me off and turn my father against me in a matter of minutes. Second, I was positive he was going to let Alice down. His promise to keep in touch with her was just a disaster waiting to happen. And lastly, he was the first person in a long time, and I mean a very, very long time, to give me such sexual angst. I wanted him. I wanted him bad. And now he was gone.

At first it was tough. Everyone in Forks was talking about the Edward Masen visit. I couldn't blame them. It's a small town and it was the biggest news since Alice was diagnosed. I threw myself into my work in an attempt to become distracted. For the most part it worked. There were papers to grade, report cards to fill out, and lessons to plan. We were starting our third novel in eighth grade English and as advisor to the school newspaper, I was constantly hounding kids to get their articles into me.

I was very busy. However, no matter how hard I tried, Edward never left my thoughts completely. It had a lot to do with the fact that Alice was in constant contact with him. I thought after a while he would fade into the sunset never to be heard from again, but it didn't happen. Alice was always showing up to school with a funny story that _Edward_ told her or a gift that _Edward_ had sent her. I almost died the day she came in shrieking because Edward had sent her a CD. Being a complete dumb ass, I just thought it was some new band he thought she would like.

_Boy was I wrong._

It was him. Playing the piano. He actually wrote her a song. Can you believe that? A fucking song? And this was not just something he whipped up in twenty minutes. It was complex and mesmerizing. Not only could he play the piano, he could compose. He was a musical genius.

_Jealous much, Swan?_

Alice couldn't wait for me to hear it. I was stunned and she could tell. She went on and on about how great he was. It was almost like she was trying to flaunt it to me, but I knew there was no reason for her to do that, so I figured it was just because she was so happy.

As I listened to Alice's song, I realized that I had missed a transformation that had been slowly happening over the last month. Alice was in high spirits, but it didn't stop there. The smile that appeared on her face all the time made her appear healthier. She seemed to have more energy and glimpses of the Alice that we all knew were back. Everyone else, the Cullen's, Jasper, Alice's classmates, all reacted to her liveliness and a new sense of optimism filled the town.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, Edward was the reason for all of it. He was living up to his promise. I also knew, because I was pathetic enough to Google him on a nightly basis, that he was keeping his nose clean. In fact, he almost fell off the face of the Earth. I looked for them, but the stories that filled the press before his trip to Forks were no longer. Maybe he had changed.

I was grateful to Edward for his interest in Alice. She was going to be starting another round of chemo next month. The last one was tough on her. Having Edward in her life might make it a little easier on her. I wondered if he knew that she was soon starting another treatment.

I was wondering this as I as giving a spelling test in class. I was about to say the next word when I saw Alice pull out her cell phone and silently giggle as she looked at the text message.

_She knew better than that._

"Alice, you know better than to have your cell phone on in class. Please put it away." It was always hard to draw that line with her. We were very close family friends, but sometimes I had to pull the teacher card and remind her of my authority.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. Edward just forgot I was in school." She spoke with a sheepish grin on her face. She was up to something, what, I wasn't quite sure yet.

"Let me see your phone." She handed it to me and I was acutely aware that I had an audience of twenty-two kids. They started chuckling as I started typing out my own message at a snail's pace. I bit my lower lip as I attempted, pretty poorly I might add, to text Edward back.

**This is Bella. Alice is in class and you're interfering with her education. Please refrain from contacting her until 2:30. **

I hit send and handed the phone back to Alice. It immediately beeped and Alice started laughing as she showed it to me.

**Yes Ma'am!**

What a dick. I mean seriously, I was trying to give a spelling test. I told Alice to text him back (I wasn't going to embarrass myself by trying to do it myself again) and give him my number with a message to call me later today. He didn't know it, but we were going to have a conversation about the importance of education. She complied a little too eagerly and I realized that she was enjoying this.

About an hour after school ended, my phone rang and I saw that it was Edward. As much as I really wanted to talk to him, about a couple of things, Alice was staying after school me. Not knowing how the chemo treatments were going to affect her, she was staying after school every day with a different teacher in attempt to get ahead in case she was absent for a long time. I answered it and asked Edward to hang on a second.

"Alice, you've done enough work for today. Why don't you head for home." It was true. She had done a lot, but I really just didn't want her to hear our conversation.

"Okay, Bella." She gathered her books and gave me a goofy grin as she walked out. "Tell Edward I said hi." Damn, she was freakishly perceptive.

When she was safely out of the room, I put my ear to the phone,

"Hi, Edward. Are you still there? I was just finishing up with Alice."

"Sure, I'm still here." His velvety voice sounded so sexy that I forgot that I was the one who asked him to call me. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"You asked me to call you, remember?" Oh yeah, I had, hadn't I. My bad.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long day. I need to ask you to refrain from calling or texting Alice during the school day. It disrupts the entire class. Could you please from now on wait until after school?" I was really trying to be nice, reminding myself how grateful I was for his influence in Alice's life.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. When I'm filming I lose track of what day it is. I realized after I sent it that it was a weekday. I won't let it happen again." Wow, he sounded so….genuine.

"Thanks. I figured it was just a mistake. There is something else I really want to talk to you about. Did you know that Alice is starting another round of chemo treatments in couple of weeks?"

"No, she hadn't mentioned it." He sounded disappointed that she hadn't confided in him. For reasons I couldn't explain, I felt the need to make him feel better.

"She doesn't talk about it with anyone. For her, it's just something she has to do and doesn't want to dwell on it. She doesn't want anyone to pity her, especially you. You have become a very important part of her life." I hope that he was understood what I was trying to say. She needs him now more than ever.

"I just want to be there for her. Do you think I should come up and visit her?"

_He was offering to come to Forks…again? This man has changed._

"I don't think it would be a good idea. The last time she had chemo it wasn't pretty. She was very sick the entire time. She lost a lot of weight and we all thought that it didn't matter about the cancer because she was in danger of not surviving the treatment. It was tough, on all of them, but once it was over, she seemed to get better. We knew at that point the chemo was working, even though it put her through pure hell. She would not want you, of all people, to see her that way."

"I just can't stay here knowing she's going to suffer so much."

"Just do what you're doing now and that will be enough to get her through. She has her family and Jasper. When I tell you that Jasper will be with her every second, I truly mean it. He adores her."

"I know. They have something at thirteen that I have never even come close to at twenty-five."

"Tell me about it. He's one special kid." I was pretty sure we were having a moment. This was the most civil we had been to one another, well, ever. "Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?" I took a chance and went ahead with my thoughts.

"I was wrong about you and I'm sorry. You're really doing right by Alice and I just want to say thank you. You have no idea the impact you have had in Forks."

He went on to ask me the particulars about Alice's chemo treatments. I told him she would be receiving it intravenously once a week for five weeks. Each treatment would last about two to three hours. He asked me what she did during the treatments and how long after them would she feel the effects. It sounded like he was taking notes. I could tell he was planning something special for her and at that moment, I loved him.

_You love him? You don't even know him. What the fuck is wrong with you?_

When Alice started her treatments in the beginning of November, Edward did not disappoint. He called her everyday and talked to her for as long as she wanted. He sent her DVDs of movies that hadn't even been released to the theaters yet and fashion magazines that had yet to hit the stands. He spoke to Esme and Carlisle about her progress. He called Jasper and Emmett to give them pep talks. He even called me once a week to get my perception on things. He was amazing.

When it was finally over, Alice was starting to act like her normal self by mid-December. This round was really hard on her. After her Monday treatment she usually wasn't well enough to come to school until at least Thursday. Some weeks she didn't come at all. We were all worried about her, but she rebounded well just in time for Christmas. She even wanted to go Christmas shopping. I was not a shopping kind of person, but I didn't refuse when Alice asked me to go with her and Esme because I was just so happy she had the energy and felt well enough to go.

After about four hours and 237 stores, Alice declared herself officially done with her Christmas shopping, except for me.

"Alice, you feeling this well is the best gift you could ever get me. Please don't get me anything else." I never really enjoyed receiving gifts, but I truly meant what I said. Having Alice back to normal was the best present.

"Don't be silly, Bella. Christmas is a time for giving, and you have been so good to me. I want to give you something special and I already know what it is. You have to promise me that you will accept my gift graciously with open arms and not subject us all to one of your Bella pouting moments." Yep, the old Alice was definitely back. Full of spunk and attitude.

"Don't spend a lot of money on me, Alice."

"Don't worry. What I have in mind doesn't cost a thing. You're going to love it." She had a grin on her face from ear to ear. Esme gave her a questionable look.

"Well, if you're not going to spend any money, then I promise to accept your gift without the pout." At that moment she was distracted by a particular watch in one of the jewelry store windows.

"Oh, Mom, can I get that for Edward. I know I already got him some clothes, but I want to get him something to show him how much I appreciate him. Please?" Who could deny her anything?

"I think under under the circumstances it would be perfect, Alice. Let's go see about it." Esme put her arm around her and kissed the side of her head. I walked behind them and wiped a stray tear that spilled out of my eye. They had been through so much in the past six months and even though things were good right now, no one felt like they could relax. We were all scared of what the future might bring.

_Don't do this now, Swan. Keep it together. Focus on the here and now._

I shook my head to clear the bad thoughts and concentrated on the fact that things right now were good, very good. Alice was here, happy, and feeling pretty well.

About a half hour later, the watch was purchased and set to be engraved. Alice wrote down what she wanted put on the back of it but wouldn't let us see. Although we both were curious, we respected her privacy. After the sales clerk assured that the watch would be delivered to the Cullen's house in time for Christmas, we headed to the car with all of the shopping bags. Alice slept all the way back to Forks and only woke up when Esme pulled into my driveway to drop me off.

"Thanks for coming, Bella." She murmured, still half asleep.

"Anytime, Alice." I said good bye to Esme, shut the car door, and headed for my house. I smiled. It had been a good day.

-----------------------------------------------------

**APOV**

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. I had no idea how long I had been out, but I felt much better having the nap.

_I just can't shop like I used to._

I scrunched my nose in response to my thoughts. It's just like riding a bike. I'm a little rusty but practice makes perfect. I smiled wondering how I could convince my mother I needed to practice my shopping.

"How are you feeling, honey?" My mom asked breaking my visions of shopping, shopping, and more shopping.

"Good. A little tired, but I had so much fun today. Even Bella seemed to enjoy herself. Well, enjoy might be a little strong. She tolerated it." My mom laughed because we both knew that shopping for Bella was pure torture.

Just then, I remembered something that I wanted to talk about with my mom now that Bella wasn't around. It was time to put my plan into action. "Mom, can we invite Edward for Christmas. He doesn't have any family and he'll probably spend it by himself. Plus, he's been really good to me and I miss him." I was starting to ramble but I really wanted her to say yes.

"I don't know, sweetie. He's probably very busy. Do you really think he'll want to come here? I just don't want you to be disappointed if he says no."

"I won't be, but can we at least try?" I tried to give my most pleading look.

"Sure, we can ask." Before she could say anymore I had my cell phone out and called him.

"Hello, squirt. How goes it?" I never got tired of hearing him answer the phone. He always sounded like he was so happy to talk to me. I mean, let's face it, he was a movie star and I was a nobody and yet he wanted to talk to me. How cool is that?

"Everything is great. Hey, my mom wants to talk to you." I put it on speaker phone. I couldn't have my mom hold the phone while she was driving. It was too dangerous and besides it was against the law.

"Hi, Edward, how are you?" My mom spoke a little louder than necessary and I used my hand to show her that she didn't need to yell. Grownups just don't have any concept of how to use today's technology.

Not realizing he was on speaker phone, Edward answered with a panicked voice. "I'm good. Is everything okay there? Is anything wrong?"

"No, no, everything is fine. I was just wondering if you had any plans for Christmas. If not we would love for you to come join us." There was a brief silence. I wasn't really sure what that meant, but I had a feeling he already had plans.

"Thank you, Esme, but I really wouldn't want to intrude. Holidays are for family." He sounded a little sad. My heart broke for him because I knew that he had lost his family long ago.

"Edward Masen, you are family." She was starting to use her best mom tone. The one that made everyone in our house jump to attention, even dad. "Now, if you have plans already we will accept that. However, declining because you think you are intruding is unacceptable. I will not take no for an answer. It would mean the world to us if you would join us." Even if he wanted to, he wasn't getting out of it. My mother can be just as convincing as me when I want something, if not more.

"Okay, I would love spend Christmas with your family." I started to squeal in excitement and then realized I was hurting everyone's ears. "Alice, you can take me off speaker phone now. Bye, Esme. See you soon."

"See you at Christmas, dear." I took him off speaker phone and told him I would talk to him later.

After we hung up, I couldn't help but smile. Phase One of my plan was put into place. There was no way I was wearing pajamas on national television.

**That Alice is a devious one! Edward and Bella time coming up in the next chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"**We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness." -Thomas Jefferson**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and putting this story on alert. You guys are great. Here's a little Fourth of July fun. Just remember the reason for the day. (Sorry, the social studies teacher in me just can't help herself.)**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own a copy of the Declaration of Independence. Happy Birthday America!**

**Chapter 9**

**You Want Me To Wear What?**

**EPOV**

I stared down at my phone replaying the phone conversation that I had just had with Esme in my head. She had invited, no insisted that I come to Forks for Christmas. At first she asked politely, but then got almost pushy when I said that Christmas was for family. I really hadn't had much practice being part of a family in so long that when she said that I was a part of theirs, I really didn't now how to react. Sure, Alice and I had become really good friends in the last couple of months, but I had no idea that they thought of me as family. The thought of it made my heart melt.

During the time of Alice's chemo treatments, I tried to do as much as I could for her even though physically I couldn't be there. Bella had said that Alice wouldn't have wanted me to see her go through that, and let's be honest, I didn't know if I could handle seeing her like that. So I did what I could and talked to her and tried to send her things that I know she would like. At first I didn't know if I was helping at all, but then I started receiving packages in the mail. Esme started to send me baked goods almost every week. Chocolate chip cookies, brownies, rice krispy treats. She had written me a note with the first package saying that they were all appreciative for everything I was doing for Alice and that it was really helping her through it. She also said that baking for me was the only thing she could think of that I couldn't buy for myself at a store. God, was she right. I hadn't had home made cookies in years and they were fucking delicious. I started waiting at the door for my mail in anticipation of an Esme package. I was like a heroine addict, I couldn't get enough.

Christmas had never been my favorite holiday. The season always opened my mind to thoughts of my parents and how much I missed them. For the last several years, Christmas day consisted of a Hungry Man frozen turkey dinner, a bottle of whiskey, and a whole day of _A Christmas Story _marathon on TBS. Usually by the end of the night, I believed I was Ralphie and that I really wanted a fucking Red Ryder BB Gun. _You'll shoot your eye out! _

To be honest, I would have settled for the fishnet stocking leg lamp. After a bottle of whiskey that thing was sexy as hell.

This Christmas was going to be different. I had a family to spend it with. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I knew I didn't want to be alone. Ralphie will just have to figure out how to get his toy gun by himself this year.

My phone started to ring and I saw that it was my good friend, Ben. He and Seth were my only true friends in this town. They knew more about me than a lot of people who thought they were my friends combined. I hadn't talked to him in awhile and I realized right then that I missed him.

"Hey, Bendover. What's up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Fuckward. I haven't talked to you in like ages." I internally laughed at the nicknames that we had given each other years ago and still used to this day.

"You know, same old, same old. I'm on break from filming, just for the holidays. We start back up in January so I'm trying to relax a little and rest up."

"Well, Seth and I are going out. Come with us. We need to catch up." I wanted to go. I haven't seen the guys in so long and they were my true friends. I could probably trust myself, but I needed backup.

"Sure, sounds great. Do you mind if I bring someone?"

"Not at all dude, just be there." We decided on a place and a time and said our good-byes. I immediately dialed another number.

"Hi, Edward. How's my favorite client?" I knew she said that to all her clients, but I also knew I was her favorite. She took a risk when she signed me on, but so far, I hadn't done anything to screw up. Her job to this point had been pretty easy.

"Great, but I really need you tonight. Are you busy?"

"Now Edward, you know we don't have that kind of relationship. You'll just have to find someone else to satisfy your needs." She was starting to giggle. Angela and I had gotten real close over the past couple of months. I trusted her completely and in return, she felt comfortable enough to joke around with me and make me laugh.

"Okay, maybe another night then. Actually, I wanted to go out with a couple of friends but I'm not sure if I trust myself in public with alcohol. Could you come with me to keep me in line? I would really, really appreciate it." I was paying her well, but this was above and beyond her normal responsibilities.

"Sure, Edward. I'd love too. Give me an hour to get ready." I loved this girl.

"Great, I'll pick you up in an hour." As I got ready, I was truly excited. I was going to see my friends and I wasn't going to be alone for Christmas. What could be better?

Angela and I arrived at the club a little early and we found a table that would accommodate all four of us. I started to tell her about my plans for Christmas. She could tell I was excited. I also asked her if she could help me with getting my gifts together. I mean, what's Christmas without presents? I told her what I wanted to do and the list of people I needed to include. "Alice of course. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Charlie, and Bella." I sighed as soon as I said Bella's name. We had been talking about once a week during Alice's treatments and I looked forward to hearing her voice. Angela caught on to it.

"Who is Bella?" She asked as she casually sipped her drink.

"She's Alice's teacher. She was the one who originally brought Alice to my attention. She didn't really like me at first, but I think I'm growing on her."

"Uh huh." Angela looked at me with raised eyebrows like she knew there was something more. Thank God Ben and Seth showed up at that precise moment.

"Fuckward, it's so great to see you. How have you been?" I got up so that I could give both Ben and Seth some manly love.

"I've been good, real good. I want you guys to meet Angela. She's my new personal assistant and just an awesome person. Ang, this is Ben and Seth." Well, that did it. I felt like I was in a time warp because Angela and Ben just stared at each other.

"You didn't tell me you hired a new personal assistant. Jake was an asshole anyway." Ben was speaking to me, but looking into Angela's eyes the entire time. She just stared back at him with the most love struck expression I had ever seen.

_At least someone is getting laid tonight._

We were having a great time. I was only on my second drink and I wasn't planning on having any more. Catching up with the guys was really what I needed. It was just a bonus that Ben and Angela hit it off. Both of them would owe me big if it worked out between them.

Then I heard it. It was like nail on a fucking chalkboard. "Oh. My. God. It's Eddie!" I hadn't been out in months. What had I done to deserve this? Immediately my stomach turned when I smelled the perfume. Tanya fucking Denali.

"Eddie, where have you been? I haven't seen you since, well you know. Why haven't you called me?" She sat down next to me and started running her fake fingernail up and down my arm. She was obviously drunk. I looked over to Angela for some help but surprise, surprise, she was in an intense conversation with Ben. I was on my own.

I tried to be polite. "Well you know how it goes, Tanya. When you make movies, you're a slave to the director. I've been real busy filming _Fallen_."

"Yeah, I can totally relate. Well, it doesn't matter. We've found each other again. Why don't we get out of here and go back to your place?"

_Yeah, no fucking way that's going to happen._

At that moment, my phone began to ring. It was Alice. She had the best timing. I motioned to Tanya that I needed to take this call.

"Hey, Alice. How ya doing, hun?" I was really trying to play it up in front of Tanya. Even though she pretended to be paying attention to something else, I knew she was listening to my conversation Thank God she could only hear my end of it.

"Really, I can't believe that." Alice had just told me she heard that Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart from that vampire movie were actually dating and she wanted to know if I knew the true story. "I'm not really sure but I can try to find out. Hey listen, can I call you tomorrow? Great. Love ya." I could tell by the look on Tanya's face that she came to the wrong conclusion.

"Who the hell is Alice?" Drunk Tanya didn't hold back.

"Oh haven't you heard. Alice Cullen is the next big up and coming actress. She's so talented she's going to take Hollywood by the balls. I absolutely adore her." I almost couldn't keep a straight face. Ben, Angela, and Seth were also cracking up. Tanya just glared at me.

"What's so fucking special about her?" Tanya had removed her hand from my arm and stood up from the table. She was annoyed, but I didn't give a fuck.

"Well, she has more talent in her little pinky than you do in your entire body and she's only thirteen years old." The laughter that erupted from the table just pissed Tanya off even more. She stood silent for a moment and then a smile started to escape from her lips.

"Wait a minute, she's the cancer girl, isn't she?" All the muscles in my body immediately tensed up. I glared at her, daring her with my eyes to continue. She accepted the challenge. "Doesn't matter, she'll probably won't live long enough to see the inside of a studio."

_What the fuck did she just say? This bitch is going down._

I was seeing red and about to hurl Tanya through the brick wall behind us. Instead, Angela got up and put a hand on my chest in an attempt to restrain me. She decided that it was time for her to step in and protect me from myself.

"Edward, she's not worth the negative press." She spoke very calmly but I didn't have a chance to protest. Angela took one step towards Tanya and then slapped her across the face with all her might. "I on the other hand have nothing to lose. Let's get out of here."

With her command we all stood up from the table like we were being yelled at by our mothers. Ben, Seth, and I were completely stunned. Angela managed to take control of the situation before it became too heated and visible, keep me from making a public spectacle of myself, and dish out a punishment to Tanya that was quite acceptable to me all with in thirty seconds. She was Indiana Jones, Bruce Lee, and Yoda all wrapped into one. That girl deserves a raise.

__________________________________________

On the evening of December 23rd, I had arrived at the Cullen house to find it decorated to the hilt for Christmas. Esme had outdone herself. There was lighted garland on the banister of every staircase, poinsettias on every surface, and the biggest, most beautifully decorated Christmas tree I had ever seen. Well, let's face it. It had been years since I actually had a Christmas tree of my own. Once I moved to Los Angeles, I was by myself and there was no need. I had never realized how much I missed it until I saw the one in the Cullen's living room.

I was a little tentative at first because I wasn't sure how to act. However, they all seemed like they were so excited that I was there that I immediately dismissed all my insecurities and just enjoyed the moment. After all of the warm welcomes and hugs we sat down and talked like a real family that hadn't seen each other in a while. It was nice, comfortable, and for once I felt like I belonged.

Alice was the most excited out of all of them. It just about broke my heart when I first saw her. She had lost more weight and her skin was so pale it was almost translucent. She had bluish dark circles under her eyes and the bruises on her arms from the chemo treatments were just starting to fade.

I wanted to cry at the sight of her, but then I saw her eyes. They shined brightly with enthusiasm and they told me that she was okay. She had weathered the storm and now it was time to be thankful and focus on the positive.

"Earth to Edward." Alice called to me and brought me back to the here and now. "What's on your mind?"

"Just that I'm glad you invited me. Come sit next to me sweetie." I patted the seat next to me and she bounced across the room and sat down as I draped my arm around her shoulders. "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Usually Mom and Dad have a big Christmas Eve party here at the house, but this year we're doing something a little different. I was kind of hoping that you would help us out."

"Sure, I'll do whatever you want to do."

"Excellent. See, I'm very lucky that I can be home for Christmas, but there are a lot of kids at the hospital that are so sick they can't go home. I wanted to do something for them and their families since I know it could be me in that situation. I asked my dad if we could give them a party instead of having the usual party here. He thought it was a great idea. So, tomorrow we're going to bring Christmas to the hospital. There's going to be a tree, food, and presents for all the kids. Mom, Dad, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella are all going to be there. Would you want to go?"

"Of course, Alice. That sounds great. What a special thing you are doing for them. I'll help in anyway I can." I was overwhelmed with Alice's maturity and compassion. She was becoming one of my best friends and I didn't care that she was only thirteen.

"I was hoping you would say that. It's going to be great. Thanks, Edward."

"No problem, squirt. I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day." I really was getting tired and I could see by the clock on the mantle that it was headed for midnight. Carlisle showed me to my room and I didn't even bother to get changed. I just laid on the bed and sleep overcame me before I could do anything else.

I woke up to the most amazing smell and knew immediately that it was Esme's blueberry pancakes. Quickly, I put on some sweats and a t-shirt and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Edward. How did you sleep?" Esme was taking the latest batch and placing them on a plate. She then put the plate in front of me. This woman was a god sent.

"Like a baby. I have been craving these pancakes since the last time I was here. They are so good." I stuffed my mouth with a huge bite and started to chew. I gave Esme a thumbs up and she smiled back at me.

"Good morning, Edward." I looked up to see Alice smiling at me. She was already dressed in a festive outfit that included green tights and a red sweater. If I hadn't known better, I would have guessed she was going for the elf look.

"Good morning, squirt. You look great as usual."

"Why thank you. Now, the party at the hospital starts at noon. That gives us exactly three hours to get everything ready. Bella's taking care of the decorations this morning, the food is being delivered at eleven, and dad already stashed the presents at the hospital." I took a deep breath when I heard Bella's name. I knew I would probably see her at some point this week. I didn't know it would be today.

"Is Bella helping today?" I tried to ask casually. Alice saw right through it.

"Why yes she is Edward, yes she is. Why do you ask?" She was beaming now and I know it was because she thought that she was going to win our little bet. At the time, the bet sounded like a good idea. Now I wasn't so sure. I thought about Bella more that I had liked to admit. I wasn't sure I would be able to stay away from her. But the thought of dancing with fifty seven teenage girls was not appealing to say the least.

_Stay strong, Edward_.

"Just wondering." I replied with no emotion in my voice in attempt to throw Alice off. "I'm going to go shower and get ready. See you in a few."

"Edward, I don't know what you were planning to wear so I took it upon myself to get you a special outfit. It's on your bed."

"Okay, thanks." I knew Alice was extremely fashion conscious but did she really think she needed to dress me for a party at the hospital?

I climbed the stairs and went into my room. Then I saw it. "Alice, get your butt up here!" Immediately she appeared.

"What is the meaning of this? I can't wear this."

"Yes you can. You're an award winning actor. We need someone who is believable and believe me, dad is not up for the task. You said you would help in any way, remember?" She was an evil little pixie.

The _special _outfit consisted of a matching red coat and pants with white fur and a humongous belt. There was even a wig, beard, and mustache and a hat. She wanted me to play Santa Clause.

_This is a joke, right?_

"How am I going to be believable? I'm not even remotely jolly. I don't have the weight to pull it off?

"That's what the pillows are for, silly." She said it in such a matter of fact tone. I looked around to see two king sized pillows just waiting to be stuffed inside that jacket.

"What about Emmett? He's got the size."

"They know him. He's constantly in the pediatric ward playing with them. We need someone they would not expect. These kids need hope; they need to believe that the person they're seeing today is really Santa Clause."

When she put it that way, I wanted to do it. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll be Santa Clause."

"Great! I'll see you downstairs, Santa." She left the room before I could respond. She loved getting her way. Evil little pixie.

**I know I promised so Edward and Bella time, but this got so long so quickly that I thought this was a good placed to break. Next chapter, I promise! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, everyone. Sorry this has taken so long to post. Summer is crazy. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and put this story on alert. It warms my heart!**

**I don't own Twilight, but I love it anyway!**

**Chapter 10**

**Horny Santa**

**APOV**

"Alice, can I ask just exactly what we are doing?" Edward looked up at me as he crouched behind the door. It was obviously an uncomfortable position considering the bulky costume he had on.

"We have to be absolutely sure that no one sees you before it's time. Okay, let's go." I saw that no one was around and I motioned for Edward to follow me. I was trying to walk quietly and I kept close to the wall just in case we had to suddenly hide in the nearest room.

"I feel like a fat James Bond and not in a good way. There isn't a soul around. Is this really necessary? " I loved this man but he was starting to whine like a four year old.

"Of course it is. The moment will be ruined if these kids get wind that Santa is already here. Now suck it up and hurry!" We lightly jogged down the hall to a room across from the Pediatric Ward activity center. I didn't give Edward a chance to do or say anything. I just opened the door, pushed him in, and then closed it behind me. Edward started adjusting his pillows to make himself more round. He looked so cute in that Santa outfit. There is no way Bella was going to be able to resist him.

_Score one for Alice!_

"Okay, so you know what to do? Do you want me to go over it again?"

"No, I think I'm good. I'm going to stay here until I hear Carlisle say something about hearing bells. Then I'm going to grab this sack of presents and jingle these bells here and make my way across the hall. Rosalie and you will call all the kids one by one to sit on my lap and give them a gift."

"Good. All the presents already have names on them. We found out from their parents what they wanted so each of them is getting something specifically picked out from them. Emmett and Jasper will help bring the kids to you and hand out the gifts. Do you have the notes I made on each of the kids?" I had written down a couple of things about each of them so that Santa would be able to talk them about something personal.

"No, I left it at the house."

"Edward, you were supposed to study it. How are you going to know anything about them?" Now I was the one whining like a four year old. I just wanted everything to be perfect.

"Relax, Alice, breathe. I have everything I need to know right up here." He pointed to his temple. "My job involves memorizing multiple pages of a script at a time, remember. It only took a couple of minutes to commit to memory. I must admit, though, the Hello Kitty note paper was a little distracting." He laughed out loud.

"Don't be dissing Hello Kitty. She's gotten my through a lot of tough times." I chuckled again and then I noticed a look of worry began to flash across his face. "What is the matter, Edward? Are you nervous?

"Just a little. I'm still not quite sure how to act."

"Anyone who has seen one of your movies knows that you know how to act. We're not dumb, Edward. Pulling the 'I don't know how to do it' card is not getting you out of this." I tried to sound like I was joking, but I wasn't.

"I know how to act. It's just that…well…how sick are these kids? I don't want to do or say anything wrong. I'm sorry." Now I understood where he was coming from. He probably had never set foot in a pediatric ward at a hospital before. He was scared of what he was going to see.

I walked across the room and sat next to him. "I'm not going to lie, some of these kids are very sick. Some will be better than others and act like I'm acting now. Some will have to be carried up to you. You won't be alone. In addition to all of us, the nurses and maybe some of the doctors will be there as well. But, Edward, you just have to remember that they are still just kids. Cancer is something they have, it doesn't define who they are. They just want to be treated like they are normal."

"How did you become so smart?" He grinned at me making him the most handsome Santa I had ever seen.

"The question should be how have I always been this smart? It truly is remarkable." He laughed and gave me a hug. "Just be your charming self and you'll dazzle them. Besides, with these kids, Santa Clause is a much bigger celebrity than Edward Masen." He laughed again.

I stood up and headed for the door. "Okay, put your game face on." He put a very fatherly smile on his face and I swear his eyes actually started to twinkle. "Good, I'll see you soon, Santa. "I giggled and waved as I left the room.

As I crossed the hall I could see through the big plate glass window that the activity center was just about ready. Bella had volunteered to come early and decorate the room if she didn't have to wear the outfit I had picked out for her. I reluctantly agreed because with Edward here there was no way I was going to be able come to the hospital early to do it myself. I was literally petrified to see what Bella would end up wearing and I narrowed my eyes at her when I saw what she put together.

"Bella, I agreed to the outfit veto if you promised to wear something appropriate." She had the oldest pair of sweat pants and a faded t-shirt on. It looked like she just got out of bed. What was Edward going to think with her looking like that?

"Good morning to you too, Alice." She stood there with her hands on her hips telling me with her eyes that my manners were lacking.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That wasn't nice of me." I really did feel bad.

"Yes it was, but I forgive you. I knew you wouldn't approve of what I'm wearing, but I also knew I was going to be climbing on chairs and tables to get all these decorations up and I wanted to be comfortable. I brought a better outfit to change into before the party." She motioned to a stack of clothes on one of the tables. It looked like jeans and a sweater. It wasn't the greatest, but it was ten times, no one hundred times better than what she was wearing at the moment.

"The decorations look great. Thank you for doing them. Now go change your clothes because the kids will be here soon."

Bella went off to change. I then looked around the room to see that things were looking good. The decorations were up, Mom and Rosalie were putting the finishing touches on the food, and Dad was putting a CD of Christmas music into the stereo. It was not long before it was lightly playing in the background to set the mood. I sat down in a chair to take a short break. I was getting tired, but this was all going to be worth it.

**BPOV**

I quickly changed my clothes and brushed my hair before going into the activity center. When Alice told me about this idea I thought it was perfect. I told her I would come early and get all of the decorations set up. I truly wanted to help but I was also able to use it as a bargaining chip to get out of wearing the outfit she picked out. Let's just say it involved a very low cut blouse, tights, and an obscenely high pair of stiletto heels. It was the same outfit that Rosalie was wearing, but she could pull it off without looking trashy. She was stunning and looked fabulous in everything. On the other hand, the outfit just made me look like I was a holiday hooker.

As much as I thought my chosen outfit was inappropriate, nothing could prepare me for what Emmett and Jasper were wearing. How Alice got them to agree to the full fledge elf costume with green tights and pointy shoes with bells I will never know. I walked over to where they were leaning against a wall, trying to be invisible.

"Hey, boys. You guys look great." They looked absolutely miserable. I tried suppressing my giggles.

"My sister is lucky that I love her because there is not one other person, not even Rosalie, that I would do this for." Emmett mumbled.

"Remember, it's for the kids." Jasper said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. He was obviously repeating what Alice had told him, but there was no doubt in my mind that he shared Emmett's sentiment.

"Yeah, yeah, the kids. At least I don't have to be Santa." At that point Jasper hit Emmett in the arm and gave him a shut up look.

_Okay, that was weird._

"Why don't you let me get a picture of the two of you? Alice put me in charge of photos and you'll need something for your Facebook page." I smiled as I held up my camera up and both of them rolled their eyes at me.

"Not in your life, sister." Emmett bellowed as he and Jasper made their way to the other side of the room.

"Okay, but you can deal with Alice when there are no pictures of you in your…festive outfits." I said but it was too late. They were gone.

The kids and their families began to arrive and everything was going just the way Alice planned. The atmosphere was cheerful, the food was delicious, and the conversation was light. Everyone was enjoying themselves. I went around and took pictures of everyone. Carlisle began to clear his throat as if he were about to say something.

He started out in a louder than necessary voice. "Do you hear that? I think I hear bells." He was just about shouting. At that point, a person dressed as Santa Clause walked into the activity room with a huge sack of presents.

"HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas! I heard there was a very special party here. Mind if I join you?" A man, probably a doctor on staff, was dressed in red velvet and white fur. Whoever he was, he looked the part and was laying it on thick. The kids were mesmerized. He said hello to all the kids and greeted all of their families with a handshake. This guy was really doing a good job.

After saying hi to everyone, Santa made his way to the oversized arm chair that was set aside for him. "Okay, Rosalie, who do we have first?"

"Well, Santa, the first on the nice list is James." You could tell who James was by the way his eyes lit up. Even though it took him a long time to walk up to Santa, he did it on his own. That in itself was an accomplishment. Emmett lifted James up onto Santa's lap.

"So James, I understand you are quite the baseball fan. In fact, aren't the New York Yankees your favorite team?" James just nodded, obviously amazed that Santa knew this piece of information about him. "Who is your favorite player on the team?"

James answered quietly but confidently. "Derek Jeter."

"Ah, yes. That Derek is a great kid. Did you know that I gave him his first baseball glove when he was six years old? He wrote me fifteen letters that year asking for a glove. Who knew he would take off like that? Ho, ho, ho!" James was beaming with excitement.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, James." Santa's eyes looked up and stared into mine. "Don't tell Derek this, but I'm actually an Angels fan." He kept looking at me with the most amazing green eyes and I felt like I should know him from somewhere.

_Where am I again?_

When Santa didn't look away I took out the camera and took his picture. He smiled and then focused his attention to James. "You have a very Merry Christmas, James." Jasper gave him his present and helped him hop down.

Santa continued to have personal conversations with each of the kids. Whoever Alice got to do this was taking it seriously and making the experience very memorable for all of the kids. Yet there was something very familiar about him.

"Bella."

_Did I just hear my name called?_

"Bel-la." Sang Rosalie. "You're next."

"Wait…I'm not…." Why was I being called?

"You're name is on the list, and I don't argue with the list." Rosalie was talking to me, but her eyes stared down at Alice who was quickly making her way to the front of the room.

"Bella, you're name is on the nice list. Go sit on Santa's lap." Alice was saying trying to indicate that all of the kids' eyes were on me. What was she up to?

Before I had a chance to decide that there was no way I was getting out of this, Emmett swooped me up and carried me to the front of the room. "Put me down you oversized man-elf!" I shouted and pretended to beat on Emmett. The kids were all laughing and chanting 'Bella, Bella, Bella'.

_As long as they thought this was funny, it was worth it…I guess._

Emmett put me down on Santa's lap and I realized from the look on his face that this was a complete surprise to him as well. He looked uncomfortable and I could tell he wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"Um, so, Bella. Have you been a nice girl or a naughty girl this year?" He said quietly. Then he swallowed and took a look at his audience. There was a hint of fear in his eyes and for some reason, I had the overwhelming desire to help him out. We were in this together.

"Oh, a good girl, Santa. I've been a very good girl." I smiled at him and he instantly seemed to relax…a little too much.

"Are you sure about that? Is there anything you want to tell me?" He was taunting me. Of course there were things I could confess, but I didn't think owning up to the fact that I was having some amazing sex dreams about a particular Hollywood actor was appropriate for the audience at the time.

_Who the hell does this guy think he is?_

I bit my lip because I knew my blush was giving me away, but I didn't give an inch. "Nope. Nothing that I can think of, Santa." Just then I felt something sticking into my ass. I looked at him in confusion and saw that he now was the one starting to blush. I'm sure everyone in room could here the click in my head as I put two and two together.

_I was giving Santa a hard on. That's just…wrong._

I leaped out of his lap instantly and moved away from him, almost wiping out Rosalie in the process. "Okay, then. Thank you, Santa. It was a pleasure meeting you." I went to shake his hand. "I'm sure you have a lot, I mean a lot to do at the North Pole seeing how it's Christmas and everything."

"This is true, Bella. The elves and I are pretty busy. But before I go, I think these nice kids should open their presents."

_Great cover, Santa. You just can't stand up right now without looking like a sex offender in a red suit.  
_

"That's a great idea. On the count of three, one, two, three, go!" Alice yelled and all of the kids tore into their gifts. That gave Santa a little time to put his candy cane away. Once he was physically able, he said his good-byes to all of the kids and left the room yelling 'Merry Christmas' to everyone. I decided to follow. I had to know who was turning this innocent holiday party for sick children into a porno.

I saw Santa duck into one of the room across the hall and close the door. I followed him and closed the door behind me. He just looked at me in surprise with those piercing green eyes. "So, you want to tell me who you are since you apparently liked me so much?" I usually wasn't so bold but I wanted him to know that I wasn't very cool with his display out there.

"Who do you think I am?" He was still using the fake Santa voice.

"Knowing Alice, you are probably one of the doctors here, but I feel like we've met before." With my new found confidence that came from I don't know where, I moved closer to him and pulled his beard with my hand.

He firmly grabbed my wrist. With his free hand he pulled his hat, the wig, and the beard off it one big swoop. It was Edward. There were so many emotions that began to flood my mind. Our relationship started out so rocky but there had been a truce when Alice began chemo. Edward and I had been talking about once a week or so, but it never really went beyond how Alice was doing. I knew I had an attraction for him; my dreams wouldn't let me forget that. And now he was here. Being Santa for sick children and looking adorable and sexy as hell in that outfit. I couldn't decide whether to ask him why the hell he was here or attack that beautiful mouth of his.

I opted for the first. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Alice invited me for Christmas. Apparently I drew the short straw." He smiled as he motioned towards his outfit.

"No, Jasper and Emmett drew the short straws, don't you think?" I smiled back at him and giggled as the image of the elf costumes flickered in my mind.

He also started to laugh as he unbuttoned and removed the jacket along with the pillows. "You got me there. I guess I got off easy. I must admit, I wasn't sure about this whole thing, but it really was nice. Those kids are unbelievable." He continued talking but I couldn't focus on a word he was saying.

He was still in the bottom half of the suit along with the boots, but now on top all he had on was the most form fitting wife beater tank top that showed off his muscles perfectly. His hair was crazier than normal from being confined to his disguise. His skin had the faintest layer of perspiration that made him glisten in the halogen lights.

_The man is going to kill me._

Edward finished whatever he was saying only to realize that I was gawking at him. He took three slow steps across the room to where I was leaning against a desk. He didn't say anything; he just stared deeply into my eyes. My breathing hitched as he leaned in. His lips were so close to my neck that I could feel his cool breath against my skin. I couldn't think straight, so I decided not to. I just closed my eyes and waited. He started to murmur something and the breeze that floated across my neck gave me goose bumps.

"Can I please have my clothes?" He whispered in a soft, velvet voice.

_Wait…what?_

My eyes snapped open to see him smirking at me. "I'm sorry, your what?"

"My clothes. They're on the desk and you're sitting on them." He pointed to a neatly piled set of clothes behind me.

"Um, yeah, sure." I took a deep breath to slow my heart down. I handed the clothes to him and he just smirked.

"Are you really going to stand there and watch me get changed? I mean, don't get me wrong, I really don't mind. But, I feel the need to warn you that what you're about to see will change you forever." He wiggled his eyebrows and gave me his most devilish grin.

_Smug ass sexy Santa Clause._

"No, thank you. I'll think I'll pass on childhood nightmare of seeing Santa in his skivvies." Before I had a chance to change my mind I left the room and rejoined the group.

The party was starting to wind down. The staff was beginning to help the kids gather up their toys and make their way back to their rooms. They looked exhausted, but the excitement in their eyes could not be overlooked. Alice should be proud with what she accomplished today.

Speaking of Alice, she was standing with her parents and my dad talking animatedly. When she saw me she motioned to me.

"Bella, come here. We have something to discuss." I walked over and put my arm around Charlie.

"What's up?"

Esme began to speak. "Well, Charlie just told us that he's on duty tomorrow and that you'll be alone for Christmas. Why don't you come over and spend the day with us?"

"Well, I don't want to impose."

"Honestly, Bella. You really don't see yourself very clearly. You are part of our family. I will not take no for an answer." Esme's voice was still sweet, but her tone took on kind of a demanding tone.

"Really, honey, I'll be at the station all day. We'll do our Christmas tonight. Don't be alone tomorrow." I could see in my dad's eyes that he felt guilty. He truly would feel better if I spent Christmas at the Cullen's' and I didn't want him to feel bad.

"Well, okay. I'd love to."

"Yeah!" Alice squealed. "Now all the people I love will be together." Her smile was bigger than I had ever seen. I knew that Japer and Rosalie were staying with the Cullen's' this Christmas while their parents were in Texas visiting family. Jasper had not wanted to leave Alice and since the two families were such good friends, it was decided that the Jasper and Rosalie could skip the family trip just this year.

"Hey, what's all the commotion here?" I turned to see that Edward was walking towards us, totally transformed. He was wearing a grey v-neck sweater and black jeans.

_Damn, that man makes anything look good._

Carlisle offered Edward his hand. "There he is. Edward, you were fantastic today. Those kids will never forget it." Everyone began to agree and Edward put his hands up.

"Really, the one that deserves the praise is Alice. It was her idea and thought that brought this to fruition." He put his hand around Alice and gave her a squeeze.

"Thanks, Edward, but you were really good. Thanks for doing it." Alice said as she put her arm around him.

"Like I hand a choice, squirt?" Edward gave her a goofy grin and we all laughed.

"Well, no, you didn't . But you did it with style and grace and you didn't even complain…that much." Edward moved his arm around her head and pretended he was giving her a noogie. "Ahh, Edward! You're acting like a child, stop it!

Edward released her. "Okay, okay, truce?" We were all chuckling at this point. The closeness Alice and Edward shared was endearing. They were good for each other.

"Hey, Edward, Bella's joining us for Christmas tomorrow. Isn't that _great_?" Alice emphasized the word 'great' and looked at Edward with a mischievous grin.

"That _is_ great!" There was a little too much excitement in his Edward's voice as he narrowed his eyes at Alice. "The more the merrier." Alice and he continued their stare down for a little longer as conversation started to strike up again. There was something going on between those two. I had no idea what it was, but I'm sure it wasn't good.

I was perseverating on the weird little thing the two had going on when I realized something. Edward was also going to be at the Cullen house for Christmas tomorrow. A whole day in the same room with him. Fuck me.

_What is the problem, Swan? You know you like him. Just enjoy it._

After contemplating a moment, I decided that that is what I was going to do. Edward had really proved himself in the last couple months to be worthy of Alice's friendship. He made her so happy and maybe, just maybe, he had changed. He was turning out to be a really good guy. I could get along with him, couldn't I?

"Okay, I'm going to head out. I have a couple of things to do. Dad, meet you at my house around six?" My new attitude towards Edward gave me an idea. It was really too late to buy him a Christmas gift, but there was something I could do to let him know how much I appreciated all of the things he has done for Alice.

"Sure thing, sweetie." Charlie said and then returned to his conversation with Edward. After that one splendid meeting a couple of months ago, they still had a think for each other. This time, their interaction made me smile, not want to scream like it had before.

"Bye, everyone. See you tomorrow." I left the activity room and walked down the hallway until I found James' room. I knocked and saw that his parents were still there.

"Hi James, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer. Can I talk to you about something?" I was about to ask a huge favor of them. I just hope they would say yes.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next up, Christmas at the Cullen house. Please, please take a moment and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone who has reviews this story. I really appreciate your comments. I know I promised Christmas with the Cullen's, but Christmas Eve turned out to be a much bigger deal for Edward than I anticipated. Sorry, no Bella time, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**I do not own Twilight, but it would be cool if I did.**

**Chapter 11**

**Christmas Eve**

**EPOV**

After cleaning up the activity room we were on our way home from the hospital. Alice fell asleep against my shoulder. The day had taken its toll on her and she desperately needed her rest. I watched her as she slept. Her breathing was soft and steady. She was so peaceful at the moment, no one would ever know from watching her that there was a war being waged inside her body at her expense. It just didn't seem fair.

Not just for her, but for all the kids I met today. I had abused my body in the worst ways over the last few years with my multi-day drinking binges, reckless driving, and recreational drug use. And yet, here I was relatively unscathed. These kids did nothing more than exist and had practically been handed a death sentence. Where was the justice in that?

The kids really seemed to enjoy their selves today and it made me smile to think that I was partially the reason for that. It gave me a rush that I had never felt before. This was better than any of the stupid, fucked-up, drunken stunts I had participated in. This was better than the fame, money, and attention that being an actor brought me. Hell, this was better than winning a fucking Oscar. Bringing a little cheer to some kids who got the wrong end of a fucking deal was much better than all of that. I promised myself then and there that Santa would make a repeat performance every year from here on out.

There was also the issue with Bella. I was pretty sure she thought I was going to kiss her in the hospital room and I was almost positive that she would have let me. It would have been so easy to do. She was beautiful and smelled so good, like freshly picked strawberries. But to tell the truth, I was a little embarrassed at the whole Bella sitting on my lap scene. I really thought I had more control than that but apparently I'm a pig. I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of the situation by kissing her. We had made some progress lately and I didn't want to ruin it. Now I would be spending all of Christmas day with her. I wasn't sure if I should jump up for joy or run away.

_Damn, Alice! This was all part of her plan, I'm sure._

We arrived at the Cullen's house and Alice was still out like a light. I insisted on carrying her up to the house. She curled her little head on my chest and I squeezed her closer. I brought her up to her room and laid her on the bed.

"Edward? Thanks again, you were fabulous." Alice said without opening her eyes. She was mostly still asleep.

"No problem. Thank you for including me. Now get some sleep, sweetie." I quietly left her room and went downstairs. Carlisle was at the bottom of the stairs building a fire in the fireplace.

"That is one great kid you have there, Carlisle." I didn't know why, but I felt the need to tell him that.

"Yeah, she's a keeper. She really loves you, Edward. We can't thank you enough for the interest you have taken in her. I truly believe it has helped her become stronger, maybe even strong enough to survive this." The man's eyes filled up with tears that refused to spill out. Alice had let them all know long ago that she didn't want anyone crying over her. He was determined not to let her down in that regard.

"She will beat this, she's a fighter. I feel like I should be thanking you. Just knowing Alice and all of you has changed my life. I am a better person now. ." Carlisle stepped forward and brought me into a fatherly embrace. Without hesitation, I hugged him right back. It felt so…natural.

Carlisle pulled back and wiped his eyes. "We'll be eating around seven. That will give Alice a couple of hours. I think she needs it. In any case, make yourself at home, Edward."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I think I'll take the opportunity and catch up on my phone messages. I'll be down before seven." I went back up to my room and checked my phone. I had three new messages. One was from Seth and one was from Ben wishing me a Merry Christmas. The last one was from Angela wanting me to call her.

I thought it weird that she wanted to actually talk to me on Christmas Eve but I called her back. "Hey, Angela, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Edward. How is the trip to see the family going?" She sounded genuinely interested.

"It's been great so far. I'm enjoying myself thoroughly." I answered honestly,

"That's great, Edward. Hey, I have an early Christmas present for you. Do you have your laptop with you?" She sounded weird.

"Yeah, why?" I could hear the suspicion in my voice.

"Just boot it up. You're going to like this." I quickly did what she said and pulled the laptop out of its case and onto the bed. While I was waiting for it to situate itself I casually talked to Angela.

"So, how's Ben?"

"He's great. Wait…how did you know? Are you okay with this, I mean Ben and I?" She started to sound nervous. I had introduced them, but she also worked for me. She suddenly thought of the possible ramifications of dating one of my best friends.

"Relax, Angela. I knew at the bar when I first introduced you two. I've never seen two people so instantaneously love struck. You guys are a couple of my most favorite people and I think it's great that you've found each other. Okay, the computer is ready. What do you want me to do?" I heard Angela sigh a little in relief.

"Get on the internet, search 'Edward Masen news', and then click on the first site on the list."

I did as she said only to find myself on the TMZ site with a headline that read '_Santa Masen_' right on the front page. There was also a picture of me dressed as Santa Clause with James on my lap. I was smiling and he was looking at me with the most adoring eyes. The picture was beautiful. Underneath there was a caption that read:

'_**Hollywood hunk Edward Masen took time out of the holidays to spread some cheer to ill children unable to leave the hospital. Could we be witnessing Christmas miracle? Looks like the Grinch really does have a heart.'**_

I was confused.

"Angela, how did they…where did…how could they have known? Was I followed to Forks? I didn't notify any press about this. It's not why I did it. What are James' parents going to think? I don't want Alice thinking I made her very nice holiday party into a publicity stunt. We got to get this off of here." I was pretty sure I was having a panic attack.

"Now it's my turn to say relax. Relax, Edward. I know you didn't notify the press. Alice already knows about it and so do James' parents. No one thinks you did this for a publicity stunt, but if the recent turn around in your behavior hasn't convinced the public that you have changed, this definitely will." My silence told her I was even more confused.

"Alice's teacher, Bella, e-mailed me this picture along with her phone number. I called her and she told me all about the party and your role. She also had already spoken to James' parents and gotten their permission to publish the picture. She said she wanted to do something for you in appreciation for all you have done for Alice, who thought it was a great idea when Bella texted her. So, I just conveniently made sure it got into the hands of the people who would use it. This is a good thing, Edward. I understand your concerns, but everyone involved is okay with it. Let the world see the real you, not the one they assume you are. Let them see the kind, sensitive person that I know. The one that Bella sees even through all your bullshit. By the way, if you ask me, she's pretty smitten with you."

I thanked Angela for the information and again wished her a Merry Christmas. When I hung up the phone, I sat on bed just staring at the computer screen like it would disappear if I blinked.

Bella. She had e-mailed the picture to Angela. She knew I hired a new assistant, but she must have had to do some digging to find out exactly who. She wanted to do something for me.

This was the nicest thing anyone had done for me…ever. I suddenly had the urge to see Bella, but it would have to wait until tomorrow. She was spending Christmas Eve with Charlie. I wasn't about to intrude on her family time. Besides, I had a few family things of my own to take care of.

I took a shower realizing that all that time sweating in the Santa suit made me smell like something out of a barn. It was a little after six. That would give me enough time to get ready for dinner. One of the Cullen traditions was a Christmas Eve feast cooked by Esme. Even though it was just family, it was a big deal to them. The dressed up, brought out the good China passed down from generation to generation, broke out the best bottles of wine for the adults, and made pitchers of Shirley Temples for the kids. They would spend hours eating, drinking, and enjoying each other's company.

A couple of weeks ago, Esme called to tell me about what their plans for Christmas would be so that I would kind of know what to expect. I'm glad she did. It helped me to decide my wardrobe and be prepared for a couple of other Cullen traditions.

Presentable for dinner and smelling a heap side better, I made my way downstairs to find everyone in the living room, dressed in their best clothes, talking about the party today at the hospital. Alice had woken up and was looking much better. She had changed into a red velvet dress with white satin piping. She looked beautiful, but the smile on her face made her exquisite. "Edward, you look fantastic!" She got up off the couch and met me at the bottom of the stairs with a hug.

"So do you, squirt. I hope I'm not late."

"Not at all. We were just talking about how wonderful everything went today." She took my hand and led me to sit next to her on the couch across from the fireplace. I notice that someone had hung several stockings on the mantle, each one having a name on it. There, at the very end next to Alice's, there was a green stocking with white trim. The trim had the name 'Edward' stitched in elegant red script lettering. I swallowed the lump that was rising to the middle of my throat.

_My very own Christmas stocking. Hung on the chimney with care. _

Esme came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Carlisle. "Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes so I think it's time for the annual Christmas Eve Cullen Exchange." Alice started clapping. Emmett waved his fist in the air and started whooping. Rosalie and Jasper smiled excitedly, obviously having been a part of this before. This was another thing Esme had told me about and I was ready.

Every year on Christmas Eve, everyone opens one gift. Not just any gift. It had to be something that would help the person in the new year and it had to cost less than ten dollars. Each person pulled another family member's name to buy for. Esme told me that she had pulled a name for me and it was just luck that I got Alice. I think it was a little more than luck, but I didn't push it. On Christmas Eve, each person would open their gift and try to guess who it was that bought if for them. Once it was determined who the giver was, that person would give an explanation of why they chose that gift for that particular person. Esme assured me that this was all in good fun and that they tried to keep it light and funny. I knew exactly what I was going to get Alice. At first I felt a little bad about my gift choice for her, but after thinking through the events of the day, I realized that Alice had masterminded the whole thing with Bella. I didn't feel bad anymore in the slightest. I looked at my nicely wrapped gift that I had left under the tree and smiled to myself.

_The little pixie was going down._

Jasper was first. With care, he unwrapped the box and took out a hat that had a rainbow colored umbrella attached to the top of it. He put it on his head and we all busted out laughing, including him. He looked so funny. "I'm going to guess that Rosalie bought this because her favorite thing to do is torture me." Rosalie was now laughing so hard she was beyond words. She just kept pointing and shaking her head.

Esme spoke in a very serious tone. "Now, Jasper, I put a lot of effort into choosing that gift for you. I'm under the impression that you don't like it very much." Absolute silence. Everyone stopped laughing and Jasper started to look nervous that he offended Esme.

"I do like, I do." He was almost pleading and Esme started to smile. We all realized that she had been faking it and started laughing again.

"Jasper, dear, I'm just kidding. I know it looks ridiculous, but it is totally functional. You ride your bike over to our house every day and it rains at least five of those days every week. I just thought it might keep you dry for once." The image of Jasper wearing that hat while riding his bike in the rain made us all laugh again. Leave it to Esme to find something thoughtful and equally hysterical.

It was Esme's turn to open her gift. Emmett had gotten her a battery powered pancake flipper. "It does the work for you, Mom. So your wrist won't get tired when you're making me pancakes." She turned it on and we all watched as it rotated around and back again. We fell into fits of laughter over the gift as well as Emmett's reasoning behind it.

The exchanged continued. Emmett received from Rosalie a key chain with a mini tape recorder attached to it so he would never again forget where he left is car. It had happened several times, including when Rosalie was with Emmett. She said she was saving herself some walking.

Carlisle received from Jasper a sign that said on one side 'The Doctor Is In' with a picture of a mad scientist mixing a potion. On the other side it said 'The Doctor Is Out' with that same mad scientist passed out from an explosion. Jasper said it was to hang on his office door at the hospital so that he didn't get interrupted when he was catching up on some sleep. He also included the sentiment that he was drawn to the sign because there was a resemblance between Carlisle and the mad scientist at the end of some of those long hours at the hospital.

Probably the funniest gift was from Carlisle to Rosalie. He gave her four tubes of different flavored lip gloss. His reasoning behind it was that Rosalie must go through a lot of it the way Emmett keeps eating it off her face. This brought roars from everyone except Rosalie who smiled but was also blushing profusely.

It was now my turn. I looked at the gift that was handed to me. It was small and bumpy and looked harmless enough. I knew it was from Alice for two reasons. First, she was the only person left, and second, she was grinning from ear to ear. I opened it to reveal a three pack of different colored Sharpie markers.

"I know my gift is from Alice, but I can't for the life of me begin to figure out why you would give me Sharpies."

"Well, I have a feeling that you will need them this year to sign many, many autographs. Especially say in, the early part of June." I knew what she was talking about. The dance. She was calling me out right here on Christmas Eve. I had to admit, she was good, real good. She looked intently at me and gave me a 'take that' grin. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Your new movie is coming out and it's going to be brilliant. Everyone is going to want an autograph, now you have something to help you with that."

The rest of the family just looked at us confused, not really knowing whether to laugh or not. To them, it seemed like a very practical gift for someone like me. They did not know the hidden meaning behind it.

"Why, thank you Alice, for the sweet gift and the kind words." I said very graciously and then instantly changed my tone. "Now it's your turn squirt. I hope you like it." She tried not to show it, but I could tell she was nervous.

_Two can play at this game, sweetie._

She slowly undid the bow and took the top off the box. As she moved the tissue paper out of the way, a horrifying look spread across her face.

"Alice, what is it?" Esme asked. She was getting a little concerned herself.

Alice pulled out of the box the fluffiest pair of Cookie Monster slippers.

"Do you like them? I thought they would go perfectly with your blue pajama pants with the monkey faces on them." I gave her the same 'take that' smile that she had given me earlier.

"Edward Masen, you have some nerve. No one will ever see me in _these_." She pointed to them with absolute disgust.

"Au contraire, my friend. Everyone in the continental United States might very well see you in _those_." I tried to imitate her disgusted tone.

"Are we missing something here? I'm not quite following all of this." Carlisle interjected on behalf of the entire perplexed family. I was suddenly scared that the details of the bet would be revealed to everyone.

Alice started to spill. "You see, Edward and I have this little bet. I'm not going to get into what it's over, that's between us. But the stakes are high. If I win, Edward has to take me to the end of the year dance. He has to dance with every girl in the eighth grade and sign autographs for everyone. I know I'm going to win and I wanted to make sure he had the proper tools to pay up. If he wins…" I cut her off.

"If I win, Alice has to appear with me on national television in the pajamas I saw her in the first time I came to this house. I was thinking the Tonight Show; I'm scheduled to appear in the beginning of July. I thought the slippers would be a nice touch. What do you think, Alice?" She was glaring at me now. I was just glad she didn't tell everyone what our bet entailed.

"That is absolutely the best, Edward." Emmett had moved over to give me a high-five. "I would so pay to see that. If you need any help winning the bet, I'm your guy."

"Emmett, what the heck? I've been your sister my entire life. You met him like two minutes ago! Where's your loyalty?" Alice was spitting daggers at Emmett.

"That might have been true…before you took away all my masculinity and made me wear the elf costume. Since then, my loyalties have changed."

Jasper decided to add his two cents as well. "I'll help too, Edward. I need to replace the image of myself in tights with something. Alice on television in her pajamas should do just the trick." Everyone laughed, including Alice.

I walked over her and gave her a light hug and whispered in her ear. "May the best person win."

"Don't worry, I will." She chuckled as she hugged me back.

"Okay, I think dinner is just about ready. Everyone can make their way to the dining room." Esme led the way and we all followed her and the wonderful smells that were coming from the kitchen. We were starving by now.

The table looked like it was something out of a magazine. There was a dark red table cloth with cream colored placemats. Each table setting was perfect with delicate china rimmed with holly leaves and berries. Dark red linen napkins with a single cream colored snowflake and a name embroidered on them were delicately placed inside beautiful crystal stemware to let everyone know where they were sitting. The centerpiece had over twenty multi-tiered candles rising up from in between springs of evergreen. The ceiling had been draped with mini white twinkle lights. It blew away my Hungry Man Dinner on a tray table.

We all helped Esme bring the food to the table and sat down at our places. Carlisle wanted to speak before we all ate.

"There is no denying that this has not been our easiest year. However, we are here, together on Christmas. Family, long time friends who have been so dear to us, and a new addition who, I think everyone here would agree with me, has become a part of our family in every way." Carlisle looked at me and I just nodded, my face telling him of my overwhelming emotion. "Let us enjoy this wonderful meal and each other tonight."

"Let's eat!" Emmett said in a booming voice and we all tried to contain our laughter. The truth was that Emmett said what we all were thinking.

The next few hours we spent gorging on the magnificent meal that Esme had prepared, sharing old stories of when the kids were little, and lovingly teasing each other. In my wildest dreams I never would have imagined that Christmas Eve dinner could be like this. This was pure joy and I found myself very lucky to be in the middle of it.

After dinner, to Esme's dismay, we all helped clean up dinner and had her take a glass of wine and sit by the fire. We wanted her to relax but that went out the window when she heard a loud crashing noise followed by Emmett's 'Sorry, Mom' for the third time.

Once all of the dishes were done, or broken, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all went to their respective rooms for the night. It had been a long day and everyone was tired, but I'm sure it also had something to do with the fact that they knew Santa wouldn't come until they went to bed.

Santa did arrive shortly after the kids went to bed. Carlisle and Esme started bringing bags and bags of presents and we talked as they carefully arranged them around the tree. We chatted about my new movie, the challenges Carlisle faced at the hospital, and the new house Esme was restoring. The fire was slowly starting to die down and only light in the room was coming from the lights on the giant Christmas tree.

Carlisle and Esme decided that it was also time for them to go to bed. I told them, if they didn't mind, that I would like to stay up a bit and I would close the fireplace doors before I went upstairs. Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek as they said their goodnights.

I sat on the couch and just looked around me as I finished my glass of wine. I tried to recall my life before I met Alice and the Cullen's. It was so hard to remember that man who existed then. I didn't even know him anymore. He was a lost soul heading for disaster.

_How did I get here?_

Then I thought about the letter on pink stationary and an accompanying letter from a teacher, desperate to be heard. Bella. She was the reason for all of this, for the new me. A me that I can finally look in the mirror and respect. A me that had finally found a place to call home. A me that hadn't truly been happy since the death of his parents.

I cried. I cried for my parents who I missed so much. I cried for all of the mistakes that I had made in my career and my life. I cried for Alice and her uncertain future. I cried for Bella and the faith that she was beginning to have in me.

When the tears had all run out, I felt much better. I hadn't known it, but it had been building for years and I finally let go. The emotional burden I had been carrying for so long was much lighter and my heart felt full.

Feeling exhausted, I washed out my wine glass and placed it in the drain board, closed the fireplace doors, and quietly headed out to the garage. I had one more thing to take care of before I went to bed. There in the corner sat a large box that I had checked as part of my luggage. I felt so much relief when it made it to Seattle in one piece.

Inside were seven small gift towers with six boxes. The boxes were beautifully wrapped in gold foil paper and started out the size of a tie box. Gradually they got larger towards the bottom. The largest box was the size of a shirt box. Each set had a large red ribbon holding them together and was tied in a bow at the top. When I first had this idea, I called Carlisle and discussed it with him to make sure it was feasible. After he assured me that it was a great idea, I had explained to Angela what I had in mind and asked for her help. She really outdid herself and I would have to thank her for that.

I made three trips from the garage to the living room and placed the gift towers around the tree, making sure not to upset the work that Carlisle and Esme had done earlier. Taking one last look around at the peacefulness of the night, I climbed the stairs and headed off to bed.

**I'm going out of town on Thursday and won't be back until Monday night. I will try to post another chapter before I leave but I can't guarantee anything. Christmas Day and a few surprises are next. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all, I am so sorry for the delay. Now that I'm back from vacation feeling relaxed I think the chapters will come out more smoothly. This was…exhausting. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Twilight, but if I did Edward would be mine.**

**Chapter 12**

**Christmas Day**

**BPOV**

_What to wear? What to wear? That is the question. Fuck, it's the dilemma._

Once again, I was staring at my closet looking for something half way decent to wear. I had pulled out almost every pair of pants and every shirt out in the hopes of finding something presentable. In the frenzy of trying them on and realizing that none of it looked anywhere near acceptable, I had thrown things everywhere. My room was an absolute disaster that would have to be dealt with later. Why did it seem like I was always doing this when Edward Masen was in town?

_Because he's all sorts of delicious, looking good enough to eat. And eat him I would. Down to the very last crumb._

Okay, that was random… but the complete nasty truth. I couldn't deny anymore that I wanted him in ways that I had never thought of before. I mean, I was no virgin, but I wasn't exactly experienced in that area either. The fact that I gave it up so easily to a guy in my college dorm after we played drunk Jeopardy was not something that was worth remembering or something that I was very proud of. A couple of shallow relationships later, I had practically sworn off men. After I got my teaching job and started living with my dad, the opportunity to get involved with someone never presented itself, which was fine with me because I wasn't looking. I was more interested in becoming the kind of teacher that kids don't forget as soon as summer comes; a life changer. That takes a lot of work and a lot of time. I had a commitment to about a hundred kids a year and there wasn't room in my life to add the complications of a romance. Until now…

_Don't think that way, Bella. He's Edward Masen, big time movie actor. He dates swimsuit models and Miss America pageant winners. There is no way he would be interested in a small town English teacher who can't even seem to find one...god dam…fucking…thing…to…wear…EVER!_

I was now screaming in my head as I threw a pair of black corduroy pants across the room. I wasn't sure if I was more frustrated at the realization that Edward could never possibly be interested in me or if I still had yet to find something to wear.

_This is impossible. Where is Alice when I need her? _

Just as I lay back on the bed ready to succumb to the tears that were brought on by my frustrations, the phone rang like someone knew what I was thinking.

"Hello." I had reached the phone without opening my eyes. I figured it was Charlie calling to wish me a Merry Christmas. We had had a nice dinner last night, but I knew he felt guilty that he couldn't be with me on Christmas Day.

Instead, it was Alice. Not the normal Alice that no one even attempts to keep up with. It was super sonic Alice whose excitement made her move faster than the speed of light. She started chirping into the phone at a rate that my human ears had trouble comprehending. "Merry Christmas, Bella. I was just checking to see if you were up. You're up, right? You better be. Dad is on his way over to get you as we speak. It snowed last night! Can you believe it? It's so pretty outside but the roads are bad. Anyhoo, Dad didn't want you taking a chance and driving your truck over here so he said he'll pick you up and drive you home later today. So chop, chop, you don't have much time." She stopped talking momentarily to take a breath and realized that I hadn't said anything.

"Bella, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I said a little less than enthusiastically.

"What's the matter? You seem like something is wrong." She was really concerned. I didn't want to unnecessarily worry her but I also didn't want the embarrassment of letting her know that I, a twenty-five year old woman, desperately needed a thirteen year old to pick out my clothes for me.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just that….well…I kind of need some help, your help to be exact." She understood what I meant.

"Let me guess, you're standing in front of that thing you call a closet and have no idea where to begin." I could see her in my head tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"No need to be so blunt, but yes, I could use a suggestion."

"Silly Bella, so fashionably challenged. Don't strain your brain anymore and just put on your skinny jeans, the dark blue cashmere sweater I gave you last Christmas, and your chocolate brown UGGS. You'll look fabulous, he'll love it." As soon as she finished there was an awkward silence.

_What does she mean 'he'll love it'?_

"Alice, what did you mean…." I never got to finish the question.

"Okay, Bella, Dad is on his way. See ya later." Click.

_She just seriously hung up on me. What is with that girl?_

I put on exactly what Alice said to and went to work on the rest of me. I didn't have much time if Carlisle was already on his way over so it would have to be hurried, as usual. I pulled my slightly damp hair into a messy bun and applied the lightest amount of eye shadow, liner, and lip gloss. Any hopes of looking my best for Edward seemed lost due to time constraints, but when I actually looked at myself in the mirror, I was somewhat pleased. Alice's choice of outfits was perfect; I don't know how I overlooked her choices before when I was destroying my closet. It made up for the fact that I had rushed with my hair and make up.

I heard a car horn beep twice and I looked out the window to see that my ride was here. Alice was right, the light blanket of snow that Mother Nature had decided to bless us with did make everything so beautiful. It even smelled beautiful. Carlisle got out of the car, picked up the shovel that was propped up against the stairs and started shoveling the walk way, probably knowing that I would fall and hurt myself otherwise.

_They are too good to me._

I grabbed one of the two bags of gifts that I had and walked out the front door. "Merry Christmas, Carlisle."

"Merry Christmas to you, Bella." He finished cleaning off the walk way and put the shovel back where he found it. He then walked up the steps and took the bag from me so it could be placed in the trunk that he had already opened. Once he was finished, he turned and put his arms around me in a tender hug. "We are so glad that you are spending Christmas with us this year."

I returned the hug with the same warmth. There was not a more compassionate man on the planet. He treated everyone he came into contact with, family, friends, patients at the hospital, like they were the most important person in the world. "Thank you for having me. This will definitely be much better than sitting alone in my house and I know Charlie would be thinking about just that. I don't like to be a source of distraction while he's on the job."

I ran back inside and grabbed the second bag of presents and the batch of my famous sugar cookies that I had made. Once outside, I locked the door behind me and made for Carlisle's car. He held the door until I was safely inside and then shut it before walking around to the other side and getting in himself. He was such the gentleman.

We chatted about various things on our way over to the house. The ride was quick and it seemed like in no time at all we were unloading the car and making our way inside. I followed Carlisle into the house only to be greeted by two things. The amazing smell of Esme's home baked cinnamon buns and the high pitched squeal of Alice.

"Finally, Bella's here! We can open presents!" She wasn't too excited or anything.

"Alice, give her a chance to get in the door. Merry Christmas, dear. How are you today?" Esme pulled me into a hug and then took my coat from me.

"Merry Christmas, Esme. I'm very well. I can smell that you made your cinnamon buns." They were my absolute favorite.

"Of course, it's tradition. It wouldn't be Christmas without them."

"I'll sefon zat. Merr Chrifsmous, Bella." I turned to see that Emmett's mouth was chuck full and he had three more cinnamon buns on his plate. There was also icing stuck to the bottom of his chin and all over his hands. He moved towards me to give me a hug but I stopped him.

"Emmett, we'll hug after you finish eating, okay. I just showered."

"Whatever sloats yur foat." He grinned at me and popped another bun in his mouth. Rosalie came over and gave me a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Rosalie. If swear, if you plan on keeping him around, you're going to have your work cut out for you." I chuckled as I motioned to Emmett's lack of table manners.

"Yeah, it's becoming pretty much a full time job. I'm not sure how much energy I have left." Emmett looked adorable as he tried to pout with his cheeks completely full.

"Come on my little chipmunk." Rosalie led him to the table and made herself a plate.

I too went over to the table to grab a cinnamon bun. There was no way I was going to let Emmett eat them all without getting at least one. I didn't even bother with the plate. I just picked one up and took a bite. They were still warm and practically melted in my mouth. Involuntarily, I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan as the delicious flavors consumed my mouth. As soon as I did it my eyes snapped open.

_Holy shit. Did I just do that out loud?_

My faced flushed as I tried to scan the room with my eyes without moving my head to see if anyone noticed. I thought I was in the clear, but then…

"They're good, aren't they?" The smooth, velvety voice came from behind me. Fucking Edward. Of course. My overwhelming tendency to embarrass the shit out of myself has just made me look like a horny idiot trying to get off on a baked good.

I slowly turned around and looked up into those remarkable pools of green. My mouth was still full so I slowly swallowed some of the contents trying not to choke.

"You have a little…" He reached with his hand and placed it on the side of my face. Instinctually, I turned into it as his thumb gently wiped the icing from the corner of my mouth. I shivered as he removed his hand and cool air quickly replaced the warmth of his skin. He then took his thumb, placed it in his mouth, and sucked the icing off making a popping noise as he finished.

_Oh dear lord in heaven. What the fuck is this man trying to do to me?_

"Merry Christmas Bella." I still hadn't said anything and was trying to recover from almost having an orgasm on the spot when Edward's words brought me back to the moment.

"Merry Christmas Edward." I said after finished swallowing the rest of my cinnamon bun. He didn't say anything back, he just smiled at me. The look he gave me was different than I had seen before. His smile was so genuine and his eyes were soft like he was trying to tell me something.

_He knew about the picture._

In my struggle to find something to wear, I hadn't had time to see if my effort to show the public a different side of Edward Masen had come to fruition. Apparently it had, because he knew. I could tell he knew, and he looked…happy? Appreciative? I wasn't sure what exactly the emotion was behind his expression but at least he didn't look mad.

I had gotten the idea while standing in the activities room after the party. I was going through the pictures on the digital camera and came across the one of James and Edward. Something so precious had to be shared with the world. After my not so pleasant encounter with the press at the restaurant, I didn't feel comfortable just e-mailing it to a random newspaper. I didn't want Edward's act of kindness to be twisted and manipulated into something it wasn't, and I surely didn't want to be responsible if it backfired. It wasn't easy to find Angela, but once I talked to her and found out how much she actually cared for Edward and his wellbeing, I knew she would take the picture and use it to benefit Edward in the best possible way.

Edward was still smiling at me when Alice came bouncing between us screaming about presents. She was so excited and it was nice to see her so alive. We made our way to the living room but not before Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You have some explaining to do."

I looked back at him to see that he was still smiling. "Well maybe I don't want to." I whispered back.

"We'll see about that, _Miss Swan_." The tone of his voice made me weak in the knees. By the time I recovered enough to walk, he was already in the living room sitting on the couch with Alice and Jasper. There was room for one more person, but I decided it was best if there was some physical space between Edward and myself. I wasn't sure if I could sit next to him and resist the urge to touch him.

_Get a hold of yourself, Swan. Swimsuit models and Miss America pageant winners, remember? You don't stand a chance in hell._

Carlisle donned a Santa hat as he started passing out the gifts. We went around in a circle and opened them one at a time so that everyone could see what everyone got. I was personally proud of myself this year. When I saw that Kings of Leon were coming to Seattle, I knew Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper would love to go. With Carlisle's permission, I purchased each one a ticket and a gas card for Emmett. For Esme and Carlisle, I had found the perfect gift when I went to an art exhibit in Port Angeles. One of the local artists had a body of work that mostly included beautiful paintings of historic houses. I contacted him and arranged for him to create a painting of their home from a picture I had taken in the spring when Esme's gardens were in bloom. When I saw the finished product, I was speechless and I knew Carlisle and Esme would be to.

I fidgeted nervously when Edward went to open my gift. At first, letting Angela leak the picture of him and James was going to be my gift to him, but I felt more of a responsibility to let the world know of Edward's sensitive side and it didn't seem like an appropriate gift at all. Due to being last minute, my options were minimal, but then I saw it. Once again my digital camera saved me. Among the shots was a picture of Edward with his arm around Alice after he had given her the noogie. They were looking at each other and both laughing. I printed the picture on photo paper and placed it in a frame I bought awhile ago but never used.

It took what seemed forever for him to undo the wrapping and lift the cover on the box. As he unfolded the tissue paper and saw what was inside, he just stared at it.

"What is it?" Alice asked impatiently. "Let us see."

Edward pulled the frame out of the box and looked intently at it for a moment before turning it around for everyone to see.

"Oh, Bella, what a beautiful picture." Esme had put her hand lightly to her heart as she looked at the frame in Edward's hands. He was still speechless.

"Bella, can I get a copy of that, please?" Alice said quietly. It was not like her to be so soft spoke. She was taken back by it too.

"Actually Alice, I've already have one for you. I just have to get a frame for it. You'll have it this week."

Finally, Edward spoke. "Bella, this is…wow. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. I'm glad you like it." I smiled the most compassionate smile I could manage.

The gift giving continued for the next hour and once again Edward was overcome with emotion when Alice gave him the watch. It was a very nice watch and Edward seemed genuinely appreciative of such a thoughtful gift. However, when Alice told him to turn it over to read the engraving, Edward took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He reached over and placed the sweetest kiss on Alice's temple. "Thanks squirt. It's perfect."

Before he could put it on, we all asked him to read the engraving. When Alice nodded her head in approval, Edward read what it said.

"_**Thank you for being my friend and watching over me. Love always, Alice."**_

"That is really nice, Alice." I said as we all watched Edward put the watch on his wrist.

All of the presents had finally been opened except for seven gift towers wrapped in gold paper and red ribbons. I had noticed how pretty they looked and assumed it was Esme's handiwork, but when Edward moved around the room handing them out to everyone, including me, I was a little surprised.

Everyone in the room was excited and a little anxious to see what was in those beautifully wrapped presents. Once he made sure that everyone had a stack of gifts in front of them, Edward stood up and looking a little nervous, he began to talk. "Okay, it's my turn, but before we start I have a couple things to say. For several years now, I haven't had a family to spend Christmas with. Each year I told myself that it wasn't a big deal. I really didn't think it bothered me too much, that is until I was invited here. For the first time in a long time, I feel like I belong. There isn't a gift I can give that would show the amount of gratitude I feel towards you, my new family."

Esme reached over and took his hand in yours. "We feel the same way about you, sweetie." Edward squeezed her hand and smiled at her like a son would smile at his mother. My heart went out to him. He had been lost for so long, and now he was home.

"With that being said, while I can't come close to showing you my gratitude with gifts, I'm going to try really hard. The opening rules need to change a little bit. Everyone is going to open a gift at the same time, but it needs to go in order. So, if all of you would be so kind as to open the first present on top."

It was quiet for a moment as we all slid the first package out from under the ribbon and removed the paper. Some of us, like Esme, carefully ripped the tape to keep the paper intact. Others of us, like Emmett, furiously ripped the paper to shreds. Everyone, however, waited until everyone was ready before lifting the lid on the small box.

"Go ahead guys. I promise it won't bite." Edward was chuckling a bit as he ran his hand through his unruly bronze hair.

Tentatively we took the lids off and looked in the box. Inside was a piece of paper. Not just any paper. It was an airline ticket. To Los Angeles. In February.

"This is a joke right? Is this a joke?" Emmett was the first to say the thing we were all thinking.

"It's not a joke. I talked to Carlisle and he agreed that you all could use a little family vacation. So, I thought you could come and visit me on your February break. You know, get some sunshine, see some sights, that sort of thing." Edward's eyes were beaming with excitement. He was enjoying this more than any of us. What I couldn't figure out is why there was a plane ticket for me.

He saw the confusion on my face. "I'm sorry, Bella. Do you already have plans that week? I figured you would be off from work as well since the school will be closed. I'm sorry if I assumed…"

I didn't know what to say. He wanted me to come see him. I wanted to go, but I really wasn't sure if I should. Thank goodness for Alice who spoke up and decided for me. "She's off too and she has _nothing_ to do, right Bella?"

_Thanks, Alice. Way to show him just how pathetic my life really is._

I gave her a look that told her she had said too much. "Um, yeah, nothing that can't be changed. Thank you for including me. It was very thoughtful of you." I tried not to meet his gaze, but those eyes were just so hypnotizing.

"You're part of the family, Bella. Of course I included you. Okay, next gift. This one kind of goes along with the first." We all tore into the next one a little less hesitantly than the first. It revealed that Edward had booked four executive suites at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel in Beverly Hills for the week. It included unlimited dining in any of their restaurants and full access to all of their activities, including pool side cabanas equipped with a flat screen television, foot massages, and a fruit basket. Carlisle and Esme would have their own room, Jasper and Emmett would share, as would Alice and Rosalie. That left me. I had a reservation for my own room at a Luxury Five Star Hotel.

_This just isn't fucking real._

Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking it because Esme began to express her concern. "Edward, we love that you want to give us gifts, but this is just too much. You don't have to spend enormous amounts of money on us. We love you without all of this." She motioned to the stack of gifts in front of her.

_Thank you, Esme. The voice of reason._

"Esme, I know that. Which makes me want to do it all the more. How can I explain this so that you can understand?" Edward closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was deep in thought. When he finally opened his eyes, he began to speak slowly.

"The first time I acted in a movie, it was a very small role. I think I appeared in it a total of seven minutes. When I received the paycheck from that very first movie, I was in total shock. It was more money than I had ever seen in my life. I literally ran to the bank as fast as I could thinking for sure someone was playing a joke on me, but the check cleared and I was rich. I thought it would be fun to spend money. However, shopping by myself and spending money on no one but myself got old real fast. I had no family and only a couple of people that I would call true friends. It just wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Even now, I have a small apartment, a basic car, and a conservative wardrobe. As time went on and my acting career took off, so did my bank account. I have more money than anyone would ever need in a life time. I never really got any satisfaction in spending it…until now. Please believe me when I say that I don't feel the need to spend money on all of you. I truly with all my heart want to. What good is money if you can't share it with the people you love? Promise me you will let me do this and that you will just enjoy it. If you do, it will make me the happiest person in the world." Edward's eyes filled with tears as he explained himself us.

Esme patted his hand and smiled. "If this is what you want, dear, then we will be happy to oblige. There are a few people here that I don't think you have to ask twice." She glanced towards the kids as she said this and gave Edward a hug.

"Thank you, Esme. Now let's continue." Edward rubbed his hands together. "Please open the next box."

This box was a bit larger than the other two. Inside were sets of Mickey Mouse ears for the boys and Minnie Mouse ears for the girls. Underneath were passes for Disneyland that would get us into every part of the park. There was also several hundred dollars worth of Disney Bucks to spend at gift shops for each person. Edward let us know that we would have two days to spend at the park and that he had reserved hotel rooms for us in case we wanted to stay the night or if any of us got tired and just needed a break. It was his way of making sure that Alice didn't overexert herself.

Once again, Emmett had the first comment. He put his hand up to his mouth pretending he had a microphone. "So Emmett Cullen, what do you plan to do now that you've won the Superbowl? I'M GOING TO DISNEYLAND!" We all cheered and put our ears on. None of us had ever been to Disneyland and just the thought made me want to dress up like a meerkat and sing _Hakuna Matata. _Well maybe that is a little excessive, but you get my meaning.

"Edward, will you be coming to Disneyland with us?" Alice looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Actually, squirt, I have to work on the days that you'll be going. The movie will be wrapping up that week but there will only be a few scenes left to film by that point. I promise we'll have plenty of time to spend together."

Edward took a picture with all our ears on and then motioned for us to unwrap the next box. He was so excited over our excitement that he was getting a little impatient. Being showered with gifts by a famous movie star was kind of like being part of the Showcase Showdown on the Price is Right. It was a little overwhelming but all of us were willing to appease said movie star and find out what was in store for us next.

It didn't disappoint. With this gift, the girls and guys got something different. The boys received passes for Trump National Golf Course, complete with club and cart rental, caddy, dinner at the Café Pacific, as well as gift cards for the Pro Shop. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were stunned into silence.

"Do you guys like to golf. I wasn't sure, if you don't we can do something else that day." Suddenly Edward was rambling. He truly looked like he was panicking that he had picked out an activity that the boys wouldn't like.

"No, Edward, we love to golf. In fact, I try to take the boys at least a couple of times each summer. Jasper is actually quite a talented golfer. He beats me every time. It's just that I don't think any of us ever thought we would ever get a chance to golf…here. Trust me, we're very excited." Carlisle explained why they all seemed like they suddenly became mute. Emmett and Jasper just nodded with dazed looks on their faces.

"I booked a foursome. I was hoping I could join you, if you don't mind." Edward said it tentatively like he didn't want to assume anything.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. You're so going down, dude." We all stared at Emmett.

"What, I didn't say it!" Emmett put his hands up and then pointed to Jasper. "He said it!"

Jasper had an aggressive glow in his eyes and he was wound up. Who knew that our usually calm, cool, collected Jasper had a competitive side? We all erupted into laughter.

"We'll see about that Happy Gilmore." Edward smirked.

"Edward, have you ever seen the movie? In the end, Happy wins. Which is what will happen when we play." Jasper was on fire.

"Bring it." Edward at first thought he was being clever and then immediately realized his mistake and cringed.

"Did you just quote that cheerleading movie?" Jasper was trying to keep it together, as were the rest of us.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never seen any cheerleading movie." Edward was trying so hard to look like he was telling the truth even though it was so obvious he was lying through his teeth.

"Eddie, I think every man on the planet has seen that movie and not for its fine acting if you get my meaning." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"You watched it twice with me and said you wanted to watch it a third because you supposedly wanted to see just how they did those stunts." Rosalie put her hands up and used air quotes for what apparently were Emmett's words. "You are a pig."

"I'm sorry, baby. I just couldn't help myself. Elisha Dushku is hot." We laughed while Rosalie glared. Edward seemed relieved that he was off the hook. Once again we focused our attention to Edward's gifts.

On the day the boys would be golfing, the girls would be spending the day at the Beverly Hills Hotel Spay by La Prairie. The day would include a full day of pampering and dinner at the Polo Lounge. The pictures in the pamphlet looked so luxurious…and expensive. I felt a little uncomfortable. I never liked it when people spent money on me and this was getting to be too much. I tried to put those thoughts out of my mind as I remembered Edward's assurance that he wanted to do this.

With each gift Alice's squeals had been gradually getting louder and higher pitched. When we opened the fifth gift, I swear she almost shattered the glass windows around her. "OH! MY! GOD!"

It revealed that on one of the days we would begin with a limo ride around the city to see some of the touristy sights such as the Hollywood Sign and the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Afterwards the limo would bring us to Rodeo Drive for a shopping spree. There was a shiny American Express $5000 gift card for each of us. Alice just about fainted and once again, everyone was speechless.

"There is only one stipulation. Everyone needs to include in their purchases one festive outfit of their choice. You'll find out later why." Edward displayed a very secretive demeanor and it made him look so, so sexy. I couldn't help but look at him, all of him. He was beautiful.

_That is enough, Swan! Stop eye-fucking him before he sees you._

Too late. Just as I was about to look away, Edward caught me gaping and suggestively raised an eyebrow at me.

_Way to fucking go. Look away! Look away! Fucking look away now!_

I couldn't. I was under his spell. Thank goodness Alice spoke to him and got his attention away from me.

"You're not going to tell us what the outfit is for?" Alice was pouting. It wasn't a good idea to keep a secret like this from Alice. She would be relentless about pressuring Edward to tell her. He didn't know what he was in for.

"Nope. You'll just have to wait and see." Wrong answer, buddy. Good luck with fighting her off.

The last and final box gave us full access passes to Paramount Studios. We could go on the tour, see tapings of television shows, and in some cases, see the filming of movies. We were all bubbling over with enthusiasm when we realized that not all of us got one. Alice's box didn't have a pass. Instead she had some sort of book.

She looked confused but it didn't stop her from being polite. "Oh, Edward, a copy of the script from your new movie. I absolutely love it, thank you." She said all the right words, but she couldn't hide the disappointment she was feeling. She was looking down at the script and could not see that Edward was almost full out laughing. My protective side was starting to rear its ugly head and I started to get pissed.

_That asshole. I knew this was too good to be true. We get passes and she gets a shitty script. What the hell is he trying to pull and why is he laughing at her?_

"Alice, I didn't give you a pass to tour the studio that day because you will be unavailable." Cocky Edward was making no sense at all.

"What do you mean unavailable? Edward, if you think I'll need to rest, I won't. I'll be up for it, I promise." I hated the fact that she was begging.

"Do you remember what I told you_ Fallen _was about?" Where was Edward going with this?

"Yeah, it's about a man who loses his wife and daughter in a drunken driving accident and then goes into a deep depression." Alice still sounded sad.

"Well the reason you'll be unavailable that day is because you'll be with me…working. There is a scene where the man's daughter appears to him in a dream and basically tells him to start living his life again. You are going to play my daughter. That is not just any script, that is your script. Your lines are already highlighted."

_Holy shit on a shingle._

Alice feverishly thumbed through the script until she found her lines. She was speechless as she ran her fingers over the type.

"Edward…I don't know what to say. I never thought I would get the chance to…" She stopped herself before confessing her greatest fear to all of us. A fear she never said out loud, a fear she didn't want anyone to know she had. She was always so positive about her condition that no one could doubt her optimism. But despite all of that, she was still a little girl afraid of dying.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she flew into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't let you down."

"You never could." Edward's hug back was strong yet gentle and big brother like.

He had given Alice her dream.

The physical attraction I had for Edward was a given. I couldn't keep my thoughts under control when I was around him. I loved his eyes, his hair, his smell, his body, everything about him.

It was as this particular moment, however, that I fell in love with his heart. He had me and there was no turning back, even if there wasn't the slightest chance of any reciprocity on his part. I was in love with Edward Masen.

As I was deep in my only little world thinking about how many different types of wrong it was to love Edward Masen, Carlisle began talk. "Edward, I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you. This will definitely be a much needed family vacation and you have truly planned some wonderful things for us to do."

"We're going to have a great time." Edward looked relieved and happy with himself. All of his, and Angela's planning paid off.

Once the living room was cleaned up of all the wrapping paper and the gifts were stored neatly under the tree, Esme let us know that all of the food would be out all day and we should just help ourselves. She had prepared all sorts of appetizers, salads, meat platters, and such. None of us were going to starve anytime soon.

There was also eggnog. Regular eggnog for the kids and heavily spiked for the adults. Two glasses in I had a permanent blush on my face and a grin from ear to ear that wouldn't subside.

_Yeah, no more eggnog for me. But it is so yummy, probably just like Edward. Maybe just one more glass…_

We spent the day enjoying each other's company and playing games. The Wii Alice and Emmett got from their parents got a lot of use. Challenges were made and accepted and we all took turns trying to beat each other at the various games. Once the Wii was exhausted we turned to team games like Scattegories and Pictionary . We played kids versus adults and it was quite hilarious to see Alice getting frustrated with Emmett's not so quick wit.

I had stopped drinking the Eggnog by the time we got out Taboo. I had a buzz, but wasn't nearly drunk and didn't want to be. No need to increase the chance that I would make an ass out of myself with alcohol. I looked around to see that everyone else has slowed down on the eggnog as well, except for Carlisle. He seemed to be very happy and damn he was funny.

It got to a point where Emmett had to wrestle the Taboo buzzer out of Carlisle's hand because he was pushing the button every two seconds when it wasn't needed. Finally, Esme decided that Carlisle had had enough and went to put him to bed. It was a good time for me to say my goodbyes as well. It was getting late and everyone was looking a little droopy.

"I've had so much fun today, but I think it's time I head home. Oh, wait…my ride is passed out." I hadn't thought about that until just now. Shit, how was I going to get home?

"I'm sure Edward could drive you home." Alice said in almost a sing song voice.

"What?" Both Edward and I said at the same time.

"Edward, you haven't had too much to drink. You can take Dad's car." It seemed like a viable solution, but with Alice involved, it seemed more like a set up. However, the point was I still needed a ride.

"I can take you home, if it's okay with you." Edward looked down at his feet looking a little apprehensive.

"Sure, if you don't mind that is." I murmured.

"Of course he doesn't mind. We can bring your gifts to you tomorrow. It's late so you better go." Alice practically threw us our coats and tossed the keys to Edward. Why was she being so pushy?

Edward helped me with my coat and I waved to everyone as I said goodbye. We were just about to walk out the door when Alice screamed. "Wait! You're standing under the mistletoe. You need to kiss!"

Sure enough, I looked up to see that both Edward and I were standing directly underneath the devil plant.

_Uh, fucking hell. What am I supposed to do now?_

Just as the thought entered my mind and panic began to take over, I felt the two warmest lips gently find mine and then too hastily pull away. It was quick, but it was so nice. I didn't want it to end, but then remembering where I was and the audience we had, I was glad that he ended it.

"Merry Christmas, everyone." I mumbled and turned to walk out the door practically tripping on the step. Edward followed me and caught me before I went down.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

And then we made our way to the car.

**I worked and reworked this chapter several times so I hope you enjoyed how it turned out. Edward's POV is next. I'd like to get to 100 reviews so please take a minute and tell me what you think. Thank you so, so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Over 100 reviews, whoo hoo! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. You guys are wonderful! This chapter is a little on the shorter side, but it was a good place to stop. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Twilight, bummer.**

**Chapter 13**

**Confusion**

**EPOV**

I don't know what came over me. I didn't even think. As soon as Alice gave me the perfect excuse, I acted on every impulse I had been having since I wiped icing of her face that morning. The desire to touch her had been burning in me like a spark in the forestthat takes a hold of anything it can until it's a raging wildfire out of control.

_Thank you, mistletoe!_

I kissed her, and I couldn't take it back. I didn't want to take it back. Her lips were so warm and sweet. I could taste the innocence on her and it made my primal instincts want to back her up against the wall and be the one to take that innocence and make it mine. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that Alice and the others were watching us. I quickly pulled back and opened my eyes, trying to regain my composure. Bella's eyes lingered closed a brief moment longer and when they opened, I could see confusion, insecurity, and a hint of fear in them. But I could also see need and simmering lust. My mind exploded with the thought that she wanted me too.

_What are fuck are you doing? She's not that type of girl. You'll just ruin her._

She seemed dazed as she mumbled her goodbyes and then proceeded to trip and almost fall down the stairs. I instantly reacted and caught her before she landed on the ground.

"Thanks." She murmured as she righted herself.

"Anytime." I smiled at her and then walked ahead to open her car door. She got in without a word and I made my way over to the driver's side.

Once inside, I oriented myself with the particulars of the car and started it up. Bella motioned with her hand which way to turn out of the driveway. We were in a slightly awkward silence, neither of us wanting to speak about what just happened. I desperately wanted to talk to her and then it hit me. I knew what I needed to ask her about.

"So, you want to tell me about your little publicity work?" I glanced over and raised my eyebrows at her.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." She was staring out the window refusing to look at me.

"Come on, Bella. I talked to Angela. She told me the whole story. I just want to know why you went through all the trouble."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" She was starting to get snippy and for the life of me I couldn't understand why. Women were so weird at times.

"Thank you. I do appreciate it. But I still want to know why." I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Fine, whatever. You have been nothing but nice to Alice and I can see how happy you have made her. I just wanted to show you how thankful I am and to let you know your efforts haven't gone unnoticed. I had my doubts about you, but you proved me wrong."

"So you didn't want to tell me why you did it because you didn't want to admit you were wrong about me? That seems a little absurd, even for you." I don't know why I added that last statement. I was willingly antagonizing her. Why would I do that?

"What is that supposed to mean? You think I'm absurd?" She was getting very defensive and even though it was dark I could still see she was shooting daggers at me with her glare. It wasn't enough to stop me, though.

_You are the biggest imbecile in the universe. You want her to like you, not hate your guts. Stop insulting her._

"Yeah...a little." That did it. She went off on me.

"I'm absurd? You got to be fucking kidding me. You're the king of absurdity and you don't even realize it, which makes you even more absurd. You and your movie star life and your movie star money and your movie star floozies. They're all absurd. Not that I care. Left!" Bella was seething.

"What?"

"Fucking turn left!"

"Fine, I'll fucking turn left. Give me a little warning next time. I'd like to get Carlisle's car back to him in one piece." Now I was getting pissed.

"You want a warning? Stop. The. Car. Now!" I slammed on the brakes, the force of our bodies making the seatbelts to lock into place. As soon as the car was stopped, Bella jumped out, slammed the door, and started walking down the street.

I really had no idea what just happened. One minute I was trying to thank her for sending the picture into Angela, the next Bella was so mad she couldn't even be in the same car as me.

_If I live to be a thousand years, I will never understand women. At all._

There was no way I was going to let her walk. It was freezing and I was pretty sure her house wasn't real close. I slowly pulled the car up along side of her and rolled the passenger's side window down.

"Bella, get in the car."

"Not a chance asshole." Why was she being so stubborn? And why did she keep swearing at me?

"Either get in the car now or I will follow you home and blow the horn the entire way." Two can play at this game.

"Fine." She stalked back to the car and got into the passenger's seat. She was shivering so I turned up the heat. "Thanks."

Now I was really confused. I wasn't sure if I should be mad at her or tell her I'm sorry. She kept her arms wrapped around her body and her face straight ahead. I could tell that tears were threatening to escape and she was doing everything possible to keep herself under control. I wanted to comfort her and make everything okay, I just didn't know how.

She gave me a few simple directives and pretty soon we were sitting in the driveway at her house. It had been such a good day. I didn't want it to end this way.

"Bella..I…" She interrupted me before I had the chance to continue.

"Edward, you were right. I am absurd." Okay, now this was making my brain hurt. Ten minutes ago she was screaming obscenities at me because I called her absurd. Now she herself was admitting that she's absurd. This whole thing is…absurd!

"I'm just going to say it. I like you. A lot. I never ever thought I would feel this way with you being the reckless player and everything. Everything you stood for disgusted me. It was easy to hate you." She said it so nonchalantly. I couldn't tell if she was complimenting me or insulting me. Once again I was befuddled.

"Gee, thanks?"

"No, no, you don't understand. I used to be disgusted with you. That is, before I got to know this other side of you that's pretty freakin' perfect. You were the one that has been at Alice's beck and call making her smile during her chemo treatments when she didn't even have the energy to chew. You played Santa for sick kids ensuring that every one of them forgot just for a moment where they were and why they were there. You gave the family I love the gift of quality time with each other, something they have been lacking and craving for so long. You gave a little girl her dream when no one else could."

I didn't know what to say.

"I didn't think it could happen, but you have changed, Edward, for the better. Being wrong about that doesn't bother me. In fact if I was right, and you kept up with your old ways, it would mean that Alice would have gotten hurt. I would never want that. But for me, admitting that you have indeed changed means I have to admit that my feelings towards you have changed as well. That scares me."

"Why do I scare you? It should be a good thing that I've turned my life around." I looked at her in bewilderment. She likes me, but I scare her. I don't get it.

"Edward, you don't scare me. I scare myself with the way I feel about you. I'm falling for you yet I know I could never be enough for you. I mean look at me. I've dedicated my life to teaching kids and it hasn't left a lot of time for a whole lot more. I spend most of my evenings at home alone. I haven't had a real relationship in, well never. I drive a beat up old truck and my wardrobe is pathetic, Alice's words not mine."

"Bella, you do not see yourself very clearly." She was really being absurd. There's that word again, but it's so appropriate.

"Oh, but I think I do. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy with my life and the choices I've made. I love and feel loved by my friends and Charlie. But I am not naive enough to realize that I am not what you are looking for. That kiss we shared under the mistletoe was amazing, but that's the magic of Christmas. This is not your reality and it's easy to let this atmosphere cloud your vision. But when the holiday is over and everything is put back into the proper perspective, the truth is I would not fit into your world. This is why I can't allow myself to develop feelings for you. It would be too hard for me to let you go."

"Bella, I have…feelings for you too." I whispered almost choking on my words.

"Don't say that Edward. I am not one of your Hollywood hotties that you can get drunk with, whisper sweet nothings to, and then leave in the morning with nothing more than a note. I am not that girl and I won't settle when it comes to giving my heart or my body to someone."

"I could never treat you like that, Bella." I truly meant it.

"Really, Edward, then what is it that you really want? Do you want a relationship? What about when you go back home? Do you think you could be faithful to me and only me, even when I'm hundreds of miles away? You should think long and hard about that." She was looking at me waiting for an answer.

I didn't have one. This whole time I had been thinking about how much I wanted Bella, but I never thought about an actual relationship. I didn't have the faintest clue about relationships. I had never been in one and wouldn't even know how to act. Women had flown into and out of my life like birds for the last several years. As much as I knew that right now I wanted to be faithful to Bella forever, I wasn't actually sure that once I was back in my crazy lifestyle I would be capable of following through. She would want nothing less. She deserved nothing less. Yet, I couldn't promise her a damn thing.

There was also the issue of her not fitting into my world. She wouldn't. The tabloids would chew her up and spit her out just I had seen so many others before. They would be on her day and night, wearing her down until there was nothing left. It would be almost impossible to shield her from the chaos of my life. I just couldn't do that to her. I had to protect her.

"That's what I thought, Edward. It's not your fault; it's just the way it is." As usual, she was being too nice. It was my fault. She had basically given me an opportunity. She asked me outright if I wanted a relationship and instead of wrapping her up in my arms and telling her I never wanted to let her go, I froze. My insecurities got the best of me and now the window was closed. Nailed shut.

"Listen, I still want to be friends. We can still talk every week like before." I had looked forward to our weekly phone conversations even if they were just to update me about Alice's condition.

"That sounds good. It would be good for Alice if we were friends." I sounded defeated. It wasn't my intention, but it came out that way.

"Not just for Alice, it would be good for us too." She looked up through her long lashes and smiled at me and at that instant, everything was okay. She wanted to be my friend. My friend, not just a contact with information. I would be anything she wanted as long as I still got to be in her life in some way.

"Friends. That's sounds nice." I said. She gave me a quick hug before leaving the car and walking up to her house. I waited until she waved as she walked in her front door before backing the car out of the driveway.

Friends. We can be friends. This could work.

By the time I got back to the Cullens', everyone had gone to bed. It had been a long day and it was late. I rummaged around the fridge and got myself a little snack. All that arguing with Bella had made me famished.

I cleaned up my mess and made my way up to my room. There was a note taped to my door on pink paper from Alice wanting to know if I would practice her lines with her in the morning. I found a pen and wrote her back saying that I would love to as long as it wasn't before ten o'clock and then hung it back up on her door. I knew she was anxious, but too much Alice in the morning can be dangerous.

I lay on the bed and kicked my shoes off as I thought about the events of the day. It was all so baffling. Just then my phone vibrated indicating that I had received a new text.

_**Goodnight, friend. –B**_

I quickly texted back.

_**Goodnight to you, friend. –E**_

All at once I hit send and a wave of relief washed over me and suddenly it was all clear. All of the uncertainty that had made me unable to answer her earlier was gone. It just didn't exist. I didn't just want to be her friend. I wanted all of her. I wanted to be her friend, her lover, her companion. I wanted her to be able to trust me with all her heart knowing that she was the only one for me in this world. I wanted to understand her mind and learn about her quirks. I wanted to fight with her about who would take out the garbage and then spend the rest of the night making up with mind-blowing sex and tender love-making. I want to worship her mind, body, and soul. I wanted her to be mine, and only mine.

That night fell into a deep sleep dreaming of my Bella.

I was no longer confused.

**I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. It warms my heart and tickles my toes! This chapter will give you a little insight into how Bella's mind is working. I hope it clears some things up about the emotional mess she seems to have become. Enjoy! **

**I do not own Twilight, blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Game**

**BPOV**

I turned the key and opened the door. I gave a quick wave to Edward letting him know I was in and then walked in, closed the door, and locked it. Then I slid down the door and collapsed against it. The day had been exhausting, mentally. My body and mind had been on a roller coaster that left me wanting Edward in the worst way one moment to screaming vile obscenities at him the next. I can't even imagine what he really thinks of me.

_Probably that you're bipolar._

Up until I met Edward, my life had been good. I had Charlie, good friends, and a great job that I loved. It was quiet, predictable, comfortable. Now, I don't know what the hell I'm doing, ever. My emotions have been all over the place and I've been doing things so out of my character, like lashing out at people for absolutely no reason. I never know what I want anymore. I like Edward, no I hate Edward, no I think I love Edward, no he's just a friend, I think.

_Get a hold of yourself, girl!_

I hadn't been feeling in control of myself for a while. That's an understatement; I didn't know who the hell I was anymore. But the little display I put on in the car was the limit. I just couldn't take feeling psychotic any longer. This is where I probably got the courage from because, once again, spilling my guts to a potential love interest is something the normal me would never do.

But I did in anyway. I laid all my fears out to him. Told him how inadequate I felt just being around him. Let him know that I wasn't the type of girl that would be okay with being his Forks fuck buddy. Admitted that I was falling for him and how it terrified me to the core.

I had been brutally honest, with him and with myself. I basically gave him an ultimatum, full fledge relationship or nothing. I hadn't come right out and said it, but I forced him to look at his life and think about where I would fit in, which of course was nowhere. It was my subconscious way of being in control of my self and my life again.

_You in control? Keep dreaming._

I don't know exactly what I was expecting, but I know I wasn't expecting him to say he had feelings for me as well. And he didn't say it in a positive way. He sounded like someone was standing there with a gun aimed at his head. It would have been better if he had told me that I was right and thanks, but no thanks.

But he planted that seed. That miniscule seed of information that gave me the tiniest shred of hope. Then I got scared that my little soap box speech destroyed that little shrivel of optimism. At that moment the thought of him telling me that there could never be anything between us was more than I could bear. So I backed up, gave him an out. Before Edward could say anything at all I stated that all I wanted was to be friends.

_What have I done?_

He seemed okay with that. If friends were all we were meant to be, then I could live with that. It was better than nothing.

_Liar!_

Realizing I was still sitting against the front door, I got up and decided to get ready for bed. I was beyond tired and didn't really want to wake up on the floor in the morning in a puddle of my own drool because I hadn't made it up the stairs.

I put the leftovers Esme sent home with me in the fridge, turned off the kitchen light, and went upstairs. After changing into sweats and going through my nightly routine of teeth brushing and face washing, I got into bed replaying my conversation with Edward. Part of me was disappointed that it didn't seem like he wanted me in a romantic way, the other part of me was ecstatic that he was at least still willing to be my friend after I had gone all Brittney Spears on him.

I decided to send him a quick text message to reaffirm our agreement.

_**Goodnight, friend. –B**_

Almost instantly I got a text back.

_**Goodnight to you, friend. –E**_

I flung myself back onto my bed. Who was I kidding? I didn't just want to be his friend. I knew he was dangerous for me, but I craved him. I craved his touch, his attention, his love. It was too late for me. I was in too deep.

_Doesn't matter, Swan. You are just friends. That's your doing._

It was true, it was my doing. And so I would have to try and live with it.

o~o~O~o~o

The next morning I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I looked at clock to see that it was 7:45 in the morning. Who the fuck would be calling me this early the day after Christmas? I looked to see who it was. Alice…of course. I hastily flipped it open and answered it.

"Do you know what time it is? This better be good, Alice."

"Well aren't we in a fine mood this morning Miss Swan. Good morning to you too."

"Why are you calling me this early?" I just wanted for her to get on with it so I could go back to sleep and ignore the reality of the life I had created last night.

"Well, no one else is awake and I thought since you're always up by now for school that you would be today as well." I could almost hear her pout.

"I only get up this early because I have to. I'm on vacation." I wasn't being very nice to her. She didn't deserve my grumpiness. "I'm sorry Alice, I just haven't had my coffee yet. What can I do for you sweetie?"

"Nothing. Just wondering how the rest of your Christmas went." The girl was fishing for information. What she really wanted to know was what went on between Edward and me.

"Well I left your house pretty late so I can honestly say that I just went to bed when I got home." I was giving her nothing.

"Bella, you know what I mean."

"Clearly I don't." This was getting fun, at least for me it was.

"Fine, I'll just ask. Did you and Edward _get along_ last night?" She put an emphasis on the get along part.

"Why, what did he say?" I wasn't about to say anything until I knew what he had said to her.

"Nothing. He's still asleep. I'm not allowed to wake him until ten o'clock, at least that's what the note on my door said." I'll give him credit, Edward was a smart man. I was stupid enough to answer my phone at 7:45.

"We got along just fine, Alice. He drove me home, that is all."

"Ummhmm." Since when are thirteen year olds the experts on relationships?

"I don't know what you are thinking in that pixie little head of yours, but I can assure you that Edward and I are just friends."

"Whatever you say, Bella." I was just about to interject when she completely changed the subject. "So are you coming to the game tonight?"

"Oh, I totally forgot. Yeah, I'm going. I'm working the door." With everything clouding my head I forgot that the Forks High basketball team had a game tonight. A few years ago I had taken on the responsibility of selling tickets at the door. Being a small town, the school was the focus of the community. Everyone went to the games, even if they didn't have a kid on the team. All of the Forks High sporting events were well attended because it was something to do. Selling tickets was a way for me to see kids and parents long after I had them in class whether it be on the court or in the stands. I only had to be at the door until half time and then I could become a spectator for the rest of the game. It was great. Emmett was on the team and Rosalie was a cheerleader, so no doubt the Cullens would be there.

_I wonder if Edward will be there. Stop it, stop it, stop it! You are not supposed to care!_

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tonight then." Alice was obviously done prying for information.

"See you tonight, Alice, bye."

Since I was awake, no thanks to Alice, I decided to get up and make some coffee. It was early and I recognized the need for a distraction from thinking about Edward. When I got downstairs, I found one.

Every year I was amazed at how everything could go from looking beautiful and magical before Christmas to looking old and tired the next day. There was something that happened at midnight December 26th that changed the way everything looked to me. Yesterday, my house had a warm glow that was inviting and festive. The tree looked alive and full with my collection of ornaments and strand after strand of twinkling lights. The faint smell of home baked sugar cookies and evergreen was intoxicating and it lingered with each breath.

That was yesterday. Now it was all just…yuck. I wanted it gone and my house to be back to normal. So that was my distraction. By four in the afternoon, all traces of Christmas had been removed. The decorations were all packed away in boxes in the attic and the tree was out on the curb ready to be picked up by the trash. Even the snow had melted making yesterday another holiday memory.

Pleased with my work, I made my way upstairs to shower and get ready for the game. I was going to be sitting for the first half of the game so I wanted to be comfortable, however, I was going to be seeing a large percentage of the student body and their parents and did want to look presentable. I settled with jeans, my converse sneakers, and a long-sleeved Forks High Warriors t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and applied a little make up.

I had to get to the school a little early so that I could get the money box and the tickets out of the office and set up by the door. As I was getting ready, Rosalie came to say hi. She had gotten here early to warm up with the rest of the cheerleading squad. I always admired the way she carried herself. Yes she was blond, beautiful, and head cheerleader, but she never acted conceited and treated everyone with kindness, no matter their gender, appearance, or level on the social ladder.

"Hey, Miss Swan. Looking foxy tonight." Seeing her in her uniform made her comment seem absolutely ridiculous. She was still by far more pretty and graceful than I could ever dream of being.

"Hi, Rosalie. I could say the same to you. How's Emmett feeling about the game?" We were facing off against a team from the reservation a few miles away from here. It was a non-league game and we hadn't played them before.

"He's pretty confident they're going to win, but I don't know. Have you seen these kids from La Push? They're huge. In any case, he's wearing the socks." She said this with the fakest smile on her face indicating her displeasure.

Emmett was superstitious and believed that if he washed his socks, he wouldn't play well and the team would lose. He hadn't let Esme wash them since the beginning of the season almost two months ago. He wore them to every practice and every game, each time drenching them in sweat. The whole family was disgusted. Esme wouldn't allow them in the house. Rosalie wouldn't allow Emmett to touch her if the socks were anywhere near. One time when I was bringing work to Alice, I noticed this horrible dead animal smell as I waited for someone to answer the door. When Esme greeted me, I mentioned the smell thinking that something had died underneath the porch. She just shook her head and motioned towards a tree about forty feet away where the socks were hanging. Forty feet and the stench was as strong as if they had been hanging off my nose!

"Well, if the visiting team passes out from the smell, we'll at least get the forfeit." I tried to make light of the situation, but it was past that and I knew it. It was just getting down right gross.

"I swear, if I ever get the nerve to touch them, I'm going to burn them." Rosalie was dead serious.

"Well let me know how that works out for you. Good luck tonight."

"Thanks. We're doing our half-time routine tonight. Try to take a peek if they unchain you from the table. See ya, Miss Swan." She turned and headed into the gym with the rest of the cheerleaders.

It wasn't long before people started to line up to get into the game. I would accept their money and give them a ticket. A few people I didn't know, but most I did. They were former students or families of former students. It was nice to converse with them for a brief moment about what was going on in their lives. Doing this helped me stay connected and I enjoyed it immensely.

It had been so busy for awhile that at the first break I decided to organize the money box a little. That's when I heard it.

"Three adults and two students please." There was a hand holding a twenty dollar bill in front of me. On his wrist was a watch that I would recognize anywhere. My eyes follow his arm until they get to his face. There were those brilliant green eyes. The ones I could get lost in forever.

_He's a friend. He's a friend_

"Th-that will be eight dollars." I took in the sight before me. Edward was wearing loose fitting jeans that hung low on his hips. He had on a Forks High t-shirt that looked like it belonged to Alice. It clung to his skin, accentuating ever ripple, every muscle in the most attractive way. He had a knit beanie cap on his head, pieces of his disobedient bronze hair sticking out in various places.

_He's just a friend. He's just a friend._

I gave him the tickets and the change. "Thanks, Bella." He smiled and stared into my eyes a little longer than necessary…for a friend. I broke the gaze as I saw something bouncing behind him.

"Hi Alice, Jasper. How's it going? Where are your parents?"

"Hi Miss Swan. They're parking the car. They'll be here in a minute. You're looking lovely tonight. Isn't she Edward?" What the hell was she doing?

"Yes, a vision of school spirit." That was it, nothing else except more staring. Alice and Jasper both giggled and headed into the gym. I thought Edward would follow, but he didn't move. He just kept staring and slowly I was getting sucked in.

_Just. A. Friend._

"So what's with the hat?" I needed to take the focus off me.

"You like? I'll let you in on a little secret." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'm incognito." His breath was warm against my skin and I closed my eyes to take in his scent. He smelled like the forest with a hint of mint. I could feel my mouth salivating involuntarily.

_Just a fucking friend. _

He pulled back and I quickly opened my eyes so I didn't get caught inhaling his essence. "Do you think its working?" He was serious. He really thought that just because he wore a hat that almost covered his hair that he wouldn't be recognized.

_That's so adorable._

What I really wanted to tell him was that if he wanted to be inconspicuous maybe he shouldn't have worn a shirt that was two sizes too small for him, but then I would have had to admit that I was looking.

_So not doing that. _

"As a friend I feel I have to tell you that I think you'll be disappointed. You've already been recognized and the game hasn't even started yet." I nodded over to a group of moms who had obviously identified him and were now giggling like a bunch of school girls. He glanced over and smiled given them even more reason to swoon.

"Dang, I thought for sure this would work. Do you have any other suggestions, friend?" He was being so seductive I wondered if he had remembered that we indeed were going to try the friend route. Either he forgot, or he was just toying with me.

_Well, we can't let that happen now can we?_

"Actually I do." I motioned with my finger for him to lean down so that now I was whispering in his ear. "Go home." Shocked he immediately stood up and looked at me with a hurt expression. He essentially thought I meant it.

"Geez, I was just kidding. Don't look at me like I shot your dog." I was trying not to laugh without any success.

"That was not a very _friend _thing to do, Miss Swan. I think I'm going to go find Alice and Jasper, you know, my _real _friends." Without another word he turned and started heading towards the gymnasium. Just then Esme and Carlisle walked in the door catching the tail end of Edward's rant.

"Hi, Bella. What was that all about?" Carlisle asked looking confused.

"Oh, nothing. Edward is just being a big baby." I yelled loud enough for Edward to hear me. He never turned but waved his hand in the air as if to dismiss me. Esme, Carlisle, and I all couldn't help but chuckle. Carlisle tried to hand me money but I shook my head. "Infantward already paid for you guys. You're all set."

"He was not supposed to do that." Esme was already heading into the gym to give him a piece of her mind.

"See you at half-time, Bella." Carlisle called back as he tried to catch up with his wife who was on one serious fucking mission.

"Sure thing, enjoy the game." I said as I accepted money from another group of people.

It was difficult for me to see what was actually going on in the game from my little table by the door, but I was able to hear most of the action. It was getting really tense in there. I gathered from what I heard and from people at the snack bar that the La Push team was good, and big, but our boys were holding their own. The excitement level was so high that the gymnasium itself seemed to be alive, have a pulse, and it wasn't even half-time yet.

Finally, somewhere between the second and third quarter I gave up. I grabbed the money box and the tickets and headed to the gym. Anyone coming to the game now got to keep their two dollars. I wanted to see what was happening.

I stepped just inside the gym and assessed what was going on. Our boys were down by three points and there were a little over two minutes left in the second quarter. I couldn't believe we were that close. To say the other team was huge was an understatement. They were fucking ginormous! I don't think there was one of them that were less than seven feet tall. Even Emmett looked tiny next to them.

I loved high school basketball. It was so pure. These kids didn't play for money, fame, or coverage time on ESPN. They played because of their unconditional love for the game. In this world where professional sports are so tainted by negative role models, steroids, and greed, watching high school kids give everything they got to win was quite refreshing. You couldn't watch them without wanting to support them and cheer them on to victory.

I scanned the crowd. The atmosphere was electric. Everyone was on their feet hanging on ever shot made. It didn't take long to find Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Edward sitting not too far from the door.

I smiled as I watched Edward. He was so caught up in the game. He cheered when the Warriors would make a basket and give Jasper a fist bump. He yelled at the ref saying that he needed some glasses when he made a bad call. He would chant 'defense' with the crowd and commiserate with some nearby parents about how physical and aggressive the other team was being. Once he even made eye contact with Emmett and shouted 'Yeah, dude, you're the man' as Emmett gave him a thumbs up. Edward was thoroughly enjoying himself.

_And that just makes him even more sexy. Like I didn't have enough to block out already._

They had saved me a seat so when the ball was in play at the other end of the court I quickly made my way to them. "Hey, guys. Good game so far, huh?" I sat in the available seat next to Jasper.

"Yeah, I just hope they can take the lead before half time. It'll give them great momentum going into the second half." I just looked at Edward as he said this plain as day. He saw my confused expression. "What? I have season tickets to the Lakers. I know what I'm talking about."

I was about to make some smart-ass comment but was distracted by what was going on in front of me. The ball got loose and there was a scramble for it. The ref called it a jump ball and possession went to the Warriors. They had six seconds to make it down the court and try to score. A three point basket would give them a one point lead going into the locker room.

I watched the clock as one of the boys dribbled the ball down the court. It was passed around a couple of times before landing in Emmett's hand. The crowd was counting down the clock. "Three…two…"

As the time ended on the clock, Emmett effortlessly made a shot that went directly into the net. It was a two point shot. The game was tied. The crowd went wild as both teams headed towards the locker room for half-time.

Just then, Rosalie and the cheerleaders took the court and performed a flawless half-time routine complete with dance, stunts, and tumbling. They were awesome.

"If I could do high school over again I would most definitely be a cheerleader." Surprisingly that came from Edward's mouth and Jasper, Alice, and I all looked at him in shock.

"Dude, that is just so…not cool." Jasper had a disgusted look on his face. "Cheerleading is for girls."

"Yeah, Edward, that surprises me coming from you." Alice said tentatively. She didn't want to insult him if he was being serious.

"Lifting cute girls in short skirts over my head for hours at a time would have probably been the manliest thing I could have done in high school. I see it as a missed opportunity." I couldn't argue with Edward's logic there.

Jasper had a pensive look on his face. "I kind of see your point, Edward. Maybe I'll…" Alice didn't let him get any further.

"On that note, let's get some snacks, Jasper. You guys want anything?" Edward and I just shook our heads as the two left the gym. Esme and Carlisle had already left and were talking to some of the other parents.

"I need to go put this stuff in the office. Are you going to be okay if I leave you here?" I didn't feel comfortable carrying around all of the ticket sales money.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll save our seats." Edward smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, be back in a sec. Don't miss me too much." I turned and started walking away. I couldn't be sure but I almost thought I heard him mumble something like 'I already do' but I wasn't going to let my mind wander.

When I got back to the gym, I walked in to see Edward had been ambushed by some of the La Push cheerleaders. He looked extremely uncomfortable as they kept getting closer. Up until now, most people had left Edward alone. There was a buzz that he was here, that was undeniable. I had heard everyone whispering about it in the lobby. However, everyone in Forks also knew what originally brought him here and how he and Alice maintained a friendship. They all just wanted her to get well and be happy. It was probably the reason why they respected Edward's space and just let him enjoy the game with Alice, in peace. These La Push girls, however, knew nothing of this so they had no problem trying to get his attention. There were four girls surrounding him, like wolves closing in on their prey. They kept getting closer and closer until Edward was backed up against the bleachers and there was no where for him to go. The gym was still pretty empty that I could hear part of the conversation.

"So Edward, if you're going to be in town a few days, maybe you and me, or some of us, could get together and have some fun." I couldn't fucking believe my ears. This little tart, whose name I figured out was Leah, was basically offering herself and her friends to Edward. She couldn't have been more than sixteen years old for crying out loud! The horrified look on Edward's face mirrored exactly what I was thinking. I was just about to go rescue him when a flash of blond stormed by me.

"Edward, I've been looking everywhere for you. Fraternizing with the enemy I see." Rosalie quickly put herself next to Edward and put her arm around his waist. A look of relief washed across Edward's face. He put his arm around her shoulder, in a death grip I might add, and kissed her temple. They all just stared, shocked out of their minds.

"Hi, Rosie. I'm sorry; these ladies were just introducing themselves." The glare on Rosalie's face said it all. She wasn't afraid of them and she wasn't going to let them mess with Edward.

"Well, I'm sorry girls, Edward here is not interested. So you can just take your skanky little asses back over to your side the court and stay there like good little doggies. Okay?" Before they could answer, Rosalie guided Edward out of their clutches and back to where he had been sitting.

I made my way over to where Edward and Rosalie were sitting. "I leave you alone for one minute and the wolves descend. Rosalie, you were spectacular." I usually didn't applaud bitchy girl confrontation, but this was an exception.

"Thanks again, Rosalie. It was getting a little uncomfortable for my liking." Edward still seemed rattled by what had happened. In his world he was used to things like that all the time, but here, he seemed to relax more than normal. It caught him off guard.

"Not a problem. Listen, I gotta go. Cheer duty calls. Take care of him, Miss Swan. I can't promise I'll be there to save him a second time." Rosalie bounced off the bleachers, gave the La Push cheerleaders a look from Hell, and then made here way over to the rest of the squad. The teams come out of the locker room and began to warm up. The crowd started filing back into the gym.

The second half started and the two teams picked up where they left off before half-time. The back and forth scoring was very intense. Everyone could feel that if either team let up their assault even the tiniest bit, the other team would capitalize on it and win the game. As the buzzer signaling the fourth quarter was about to begin, you could see the fatigue starting to set in for both teams. All of them were tired, but you could see it in their eyes, no one was giving in. The crowd on both sides cheered trying to will them their energy.

About half-way through the third quarter, one of my former students came and found me. "Hi Miss Swan."

"Hi, Rebecca, it's nice to see you." I couldn't believe she was already a sophomore.

"It's nice to see you too. Hey, someone said that you might have a key to the office. I left my books in there and my mom is here to pick me up. Could you let me in?" I wanted to ask her if she could wait until the end of the game, but the nervous look in her eyes told me that her mom wanted her to go now. Not wanting her to get in trouble, I told her it would be no problem and then followed her out of the gym. She was so appreciative, I was glad I could do this for her, even if it meant missing the end of the most exciting game of the year.

By the time I got back, there was twelve seconds left on the clock. La Push was down by two points and had called a time out that was just ending. I decided stand just inside the door until the game was over. I looked over to where I had been sitting to see that Edward was looking at me and smiling. I smiled back thinking that he must be the most perfect looking man in the world. I faintly heard the buzzer indicating that the game was about to resume, but I didn't care. I just wanted immerse myself in Edward's smile even if it was only for a few moments.

But the smile did not last. In fact his face started to contort into a variety of emotions; shock, horror, panic. It was the fact that I was gaping at him. We were supposed to be friends and I was gaping at him like he was a piece of meat.

_Good fucking going. He's disgusted and you're pathetic._

I felt my face drop at the realization that once again I misread Edward's emotions. Now he was screaming something at me. Was he pissed? I tried to make out the words. It looked like he was screaming 'watch out'.

_Watch out for what?_

Just as that fleeting thought left my head, my eye caught something big and orange out of my peripheral vision. I looked over to see what it was and then my face exploded. I felt my knees buckle out from under me as my head hit something hard and my body hit the floor. Then nothing but black. Was I dead?

**EPOV**

Who knew high school basketball would be so fucking exciting? The Lakers were great, but this was beyond great. These kids had been playing their hearts out the entire game and every second had been thrilling. I was a little nervous at first. My disguise was a bit lame and Bella's mockery of it reinforced that point. I really wasn't in the mood to sign autographs and take pictures. However, to my surprise, I found that most of the Forks townsfolk pretty much left me alone to enjoy the game with the Cullens in peace. That is outside of the little La Push cheerleader debacle of course. I owed Rosalie big for that one.

I was really into the game and having a great time. I was also enjoying the casual time I got to spend with Bella. We, well she, had decided we should be friends, but I don't think either of us could deny the sexual energy that existed between us. It was all innocent flirting, but I knew in my mind I wanted more. I just yet hadn't figured how I was going to make Bella Swan mine.

I was disappointed when Bella left to let a student into the office. I wanted her there with me at the end of the game to share the excitement of it all. Hopefully, the Warriors would be able to hold the other team off for twelve seconds resulting in a victory for the home team. A celebratory hug would have been very nice. But when she came back to the gym, Bella didn't come back to sit on the bleachers. Instead she opted to stand just inside the door. I caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back. My heart squeezed a little in my chest.

At that moment, a lot of things happened at once. Bella continued to smile at me, which was nice. On the other hand, she wasn't paying attention to the game. When the buzzer went off, a La Push player at the other end of the court was passed the ball and the clock started counting down the seconds. He was immediately swarmed by three warriors trying to prevent him from passing. In a desperate attempt, the La Push player threw the ball as hard as he could towards the basket, but was way off target.

I saw it coming. I tried to warn her but the deafening roar of the crowd made it impossible for her to hear me. Just as Bella turned her head away from me the basketball smashed into the side of her face. The brute force of it made her stumble back and hit her head against the concrete wall. Instantly, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor.

The buzzer went off indicating the game was over and the Warriors won, but everyone just stopped. The players, the crowd, the referees, everyone, just stopped. Not a sound was made as they all watched in horror Bella's crumpled form on the ground, not moving.

"Bella!" I screamed breaking the silence and then everyone went into action. The referees were the first ones to get to her and were trying to assess the situation. Emmett grabbed a towel off the bench and sprinted to her side. A couple of parents who obviously knew her were kneeling next to her, calling her name, trying to get her to wake up. I jumped over several kids just trying to get out of the bleachers. Carlisle was right behind me.

I got to the doorway of the gym in record time and tried to make a break in the circle that had formed around her. I wanted Carlisle to be able to get to her as fast as possible, but I also wanted to see her for myself. What I saw made my heart break. The side of her face was bright red and already starting to swell. Blood was trickling out of her nose onto the towel that Emmett was now holding up to her face. Her lip had also been split and she was bleeding from that as well. The thing that scared me the most was that she was still unconscious. I forced my way through the crowd and kneeled beside her. I took her hand and held it. It was all I could do. I never felt so helpless in all my life.

The circle had made room so that Carlisle could work. Jasper ran to the car and got his medical bag. As he began checking her vitals and looking at her wounds, I could tell he was concerned. I took a moment to take in the rest of the scene. Not one person had left. The crowd seemed to be hanging on Carlisle's every move. The referees stood near by waiting for instruction on how they could help. The team and the cheerleaders sat all together on the court holding hands. Some of them were crying. Even the other team hadn't left yet. I was overwhelmed at the concern they all had for Bella. I saw how she interacted with them. The relationship she had with her students and their families did not end when they left her classroom. This school, this town loved her. I hated to admit that I was a little envious.

Carlisle reached into his bag and took out some smelling salt. He waved it around her nose and instantly she reacted to it. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked like she had no idea what happened. "Bella, honey, you got hit by the ball. Don't move. I think you might have a concussion. We're going to get you to the hospital and get you all checked out. Esme called Charlie. He's going to meet us there." Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder to emphasize the fact that he didn't want her to move.

I continued to hold her hand. She turned her head slightly and a slow smile formed at her lips. I think she was delirious.

"Edward?" She spoke softly.

I leaned down so I could hear her. "Yes, my Bella?"

"Did we win?"

**I love high school basketball so this chapter was really fun for me to write. What happened to Bella really happened to someone during a game at my school. Very scary! Anyway, take the time and review please. Nurse Edward's POV is next!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This story has gotten over 150 reviews! Woohoo!!! You guys are awesome. Thank you again for all of your comments. I appreciate them so much! I hope you like the chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight; I just like to have my way with its characters, especially Edward.**

**Chapter 15**

**Taking Care of Bella**

**EPOV**

To say that tonight was a long night would be a huge fucking understatement. The ambulance came pretty quickly to bring Bella to the hospital. She had kept drifting in and out of consciousness and it had me pretty fucking worried. I thought concussion victims weren't supposed to go to sleep. Anyway, they got her on the stretcher and it was decided that Carlisle was to ride with her. Esme was going to take the kids home and then drive to the hospital. I so desperately wanted to be with her so I suggested that I follow the ambulance in Bella's truck to the hospital so that if Bella indeed got to go home tonight, there would be a way to get her there.

I don't think Carlisle really understood my logic, but with all of the chaos going on he didn't question it. He had no idea that I had every intention of driving Bella home from the hospital myself whenever she got released.

They took her right in and disappeared behind closed doors. There was nothing to do but wait. I sat down in the waiting room and stared at the television that was set to CNN. I wasn't focusing on it at all, instead only thinking about Bella and how hard that ball slammed into her face. She really took a fucking hit. The poor kid who threw it was in hysterics after seeing the results of his actions. His mom had to come out of the stands and literally walk him out of the gym. Poor kid, it wasn't his fault. Bella was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. That fact didn't make it any better, he still blamed himself. All of a sudden, I was brought out of my head by a very loud and panicked voice.

"I'm looking for my daughter, Isabella Swan. I need to see her immediately." I recognized the voice as being Charlie's. He was so worried, I really felt bad for the guy.

"Charlie." I called. He glanced away from the receptionist desk for a second and took in the sight of me. His face drained of all of his color. I looked down to see that my Forks High t-shirt was covered in Bella's blood. Charlie instantly thought the worst.

"No, Charlie, it's not as bad as it looks. This is just from her nose."

"What happened? I was just called and told that I should get down here as soon as possible, that Bella had been hurt at the game. They didn't tell me why or how bad." I felt bad for him. It was clear how much Bella meant to him.

"She got hit in the face with a basketball. The force of it was so hard that she hit her head against the wall. Her face started swelling right away and she had a bloody nose. She also has a cut on her lip. Carlisle thinks she has a concussion. He's in there with her right now checking her out." I tried to sound all calm and everything but the truth was that I was a mess. Listing off Bella's injuries to Charlie did nothing to settle the flip flops that were going on in my stomach.

"It's probably going to be awhile. Why don't you let me go get you a cup of coffee?" Charlie nodded as he sat in the waiting room chair. I didn't want to leave, but Charlie did look in desperate need of something to hold on to. I turned and made my way to the cafeteria.

I came back with two coffees in hand. No one had recognized me, thank God, as the hospital was eerily slow. I handed Charlie the coffee and sat beside him.

"Thank you, Edward. Not just for the coffee, but for being there for my Bella. You're a pretty stand up guy, no matter what she says." That earned a chuckle from my lips. I can't even imagine what she has said to her dad about me, but whatever it was, it wasn't enough to get Charlie not to like me. Getting on the good side of the father is definitely the first step to getting the girl.

_Score one for Masen._

Carlisle came out of the emergency room and both Charlie and I stood up anxious to hear what he had to say. Sensing our impatience, he skipped the pleasantries and dove into what we wanted to hear.

"She's going to be fine. It will take awhile for the swelling to go down but her nose isn't broken. I had to put five stitches in her lip but it was such a clean cut that she shouldn't have any scarring. She does have a slight concussion and a huge bump on her head that will probably take awhile to go away. She's going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow, but all in all, she was very lucky." I could hear Charlie and myself exhale at the same time.

"Thanks, Carlisle. Can I see her?" Wait, that was going to be my question.

_Idiot, she needs see her father first and foremost. And he needs to see her, douche! Don't be so fucking selfish._

"Sure, Charlie. We gave her some pretty heavy medication for the pain so she's a little out of it, but you can go see her. As soon as I fill out the paper work she can be discharged. I don't see any reason to keep her overnight as long as there is someone to watch over her."

"Absolutely, I'll stay the night with her." Charlie said it with conviction, but his body gave him away. He was bleary-eyed and looked exhausted. I knew he was working double shifts because of the holidays. When half of the force has families who want the time off, the chief has to step up.

_And cue Edward…_

"Actually Charlie, I know you've already worked all day and probably have to work tomorrow. I drove Bella's truck here. I would be happy to drive her home and look after her tonight and tomorrow. Alice has something going on tomorrow so I was just going to hang out at the Cullen's' house all day anyway. I'm sure Bella wouldn't like to hear that you stayed up all night to watch over her when you have to protect and serve the next day." Charlie looked hesitant, but there was no doubt he was thinking it over.

_Please say yes, please say yes._

Carlisle jumped in. "He's telling the truth, Charlie. Alice has tests tomorrow, so we'll be here all day. I know Alice would also feel better if she knew Edward had something to do. You should take him up on his offer. You need your sleep if you're going to be carrying a gun around."

_Thank you, Carlisle. Wait, Alice has tests? She never said anything about being at the hospital all day._

Now I was worried about Alice. I looked at Carlisle with a questioning stare. He just looked back with an I'll tell you later look.

"Well, Edward, if you really don't mind. I mean, we are so short staffed at the station and I am scheduled for another twelve hour shift tomorrow. If it isn't too much trouble, it would really help me out. I'll call every couple of hours and give you my cell number. If you need me I could be there in a heartbeat." Satisfied with my offer of watching over Bella, Charlie went into the emergency room to see her.

I turned to Carlisle. "Alice has tests? What tests and why didn't she tell me?" I tried not to sound snippy, but I could tell by the curtness in my voice I had failed.

"It's just routine testing that's done after chemo treatments. It's just to make sure she's staying strong. They are perfectly routine, but they take awhile. She didn't tell you because she didn't want to worry you. Also, you make her feel so alive and well. I'm pretty sure she wants to keep her life that deals with cancer separate from the life that's friends with you. Please don't be mad at her. It's her way of coping." Carlisle had his hand on my shoulder. When he put it that way, there was no way I could be mad at her. Let's face it; nothing would make me mad at Alice. I just want to be there for her.

"You don't think being there would help her through it?

"Absolutely not. The whole time she would be worrying about you and your reaction to what she was going through. She doesn't want you to see what she has to do. So watching Bella is a good thing, for everyone. While Charlie's in there, why don't I go over a few instructions about what to watch for? Also, I'm going to give you some pain medication for her. She's definitely going to need it." I listened to Carlisle's instructions and put Alice's ordeal tomorrow to the back of my mind. I could do that for her.

Bella was discharged and Charlie and I positioned ourselves one on each side in order to get her to the truck. She was awake, sort of. The drugs she was on allowed her to open her eyes and walk, barely, but she was as out of it as a heroin addict on a five day bender. Charlie and I had to support just about all of her weight otherwise she's fall to the ground, which needless to say would not be good.

Once she was in, Charlie offered to lead me to her house and help get her inside. I told him it was unnecessary and that he should just go home and get some sleep. He thanked me again and gave me directions from the hospital to her house. We said our good-byes, Charlie gave Bella a kiss on the forehead and then he turned to where his cruiser was parked. "Take good care her, Edward. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, Charlie." I went around the truck and hopped in the driver's seat. I looked over to where Bella was leaning against the door. She had fallen asleep. Her faced was pressed up against the window and she was leaning on her injuries. I knew that it couldn't be comfortable. I reached over and used my hands on her shoulders to guide her down to a laying position with her head in my lap. I gently stroked the hair that had fallen over her face away, careful not to put any pressure on her face. It was so soft I could have run my fingers through it forever.

_Just torture yourself, Masen, why don't ya?_

"Beautiful, beautiful Edward."

_Wait, was she talking about me?_

I looked down to see that she was still fast asleep. She had said it, but she was unconscious. I smiled a little to think that was dreaming about me, even if it was a drug induced state. I started the truck and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

Even though it was dark out I had no trouble following Charlie's directions to Bella's house. I pulled into the driveway and turned off the truck. I looked at her key ring and tried to guess which one was her house key. I had decided that I would let her sleep in the truck until I got the door unlocked and some lights on in the house. It would no be good to trip and fall on some piece of furniture while carrying her.

Her house was exactly how I remembered it from the last time I had been there that day after the restaurant fiasco when she practically kicked me out. It was quaint and homey. I could see Bella living here. It was clean and organized, but well loved. It was decorated tastefully with simple furniture and window dressings, Esme's doing I'm sure. Anyone would be able to tell just by looking at her house that she was not a materialistic person.

_Hmm…no Christmas decorations? How odd._

I moved about and found light switches making the house come alive. I made my way upstairs so I could find her room. When I brought Bella in I wanted to place her in her own bed, as comfortable as possible. Her room was like the rest of the house, simple and charming. She had some books scattered about and I could see a half graded stack of what looked like essays or something. There was also a cushioned armchair in the corner which would be perfect for me to set up camp in. Carlisle made it clear that she needed to be monitored for the rest of the night. I intended to be the best Bella watcher ever.

I went back out to the truck to see that Bella hadn't moved. I got her out and carried her bridal style into the house and up to her room. As I laid her down on her bed a new dilemma started to creep into my mind. She was still in the clothes that she wore to the game. There was blood all down her shirt and a little had splattered onto her jeans. It was also apparent that at some point she vomited because her shirt held remnants of that as well.

_You can't just let her sleep in her own blood and puke. That's disgusting. What kind of Bella watcher would you be if you let her do that? No a very good one._

With that thought I quickly realized that I would have to remove her clothes and put fresh ones on her. I would have to violate her while she was unconscious and see her almost…naked.

_For the love of God. Just kill me._

The evil part of my brain and the manly part of my body relished in the thought of seeing Bella in the flesh. Those hips, those thighs, those breasts, that ass….

_Oh my God you fucking pervert! Just stop it!_

The more gentlemanly side of my brain still wanted to take off Bella's clothes, but only so she didn't have to stay in them any longer than necessary. The verdict was clear, I had to change her.

I went to her dresser and found an oversized t-shirt and some sweat pants. It seemed comfy enough. Now for the hard part. Which first, pants or shirt?

_Like it makes a fucking difference. Taking off either one is going to reveal more than Bella would want you to see. Okay, pants it is._

I took off her sneakers and placed them at the end of the bed. I walked around to the side of the bed and leaned over to unbutton her jeans. I got the button but my hands started to shake as I lowered her zipper.

_Get it together, Masen. She is your friend, at least keep telling yourself that._

I started to peel her jeans off of her very slowly as not to wake her. I probably could have yanked them right of because nothing outside of an atom bomb was going to be waking her up at this moment. Finally, they were off. I tried not to look as I discarded her jeans to the floor and grabbed the sweatpants. However, my burning curiosity got the best of me...and I little by little I raised my eyes and took in the sight of her almost naked bottom half.

_You are so going to hell. Look away now dammit!_

Holy mother of Christ, her legs! They were long and well-defined, like she had been working out. Her skin was the color of cream and looked spectacular against the hottest pair of navy blue lace boy shorts I have ever seen in my life. Not only did my pants feel incredibly uncomfortable, I thought I was going to cum on the spot. I needed to distract myself. Without touching any part of her skin I put her sweatpants on and started to think of the most disgusting things I could.

_Dead puppies, Ben and Angela doing the nasty, naked grandmas, Tanya Denali…_

Oh, that did it. Problem solved, for now. On to task number two, the shirt. It was going to be a challenge to get it up over her head without scraping against all of her injuries. I started by getting her arms out of it. That was pretty easy to do while she was still lying down. I then reached behind her and pulled her up to a sitting position. I stretched the neck of the shirt out a little and then slowly lifted it over her head, careful not to touch her face. As I threw the shirt to the floor, Bella's soft form slumped into me with her almost naked chest pressed up against mine. I still had my arms around her for support.

I was struck with the notion that this is what I had wanted all along; to have Bella in my arms. I should have laid her back down, but I didn't. Instead I held her there and soaked up her warmth for what seemed like an eternity. I wanted to stay like that forever. She made my body tingle and once again I was developing a little problem in my pants.

_Sicko! Sicko! Sicko!_

My little fantasy was broken up by Bella stirring in my arms. "Dad, I don't want eat my vegetables." I gently, but rapidly, laid her back down on the bed thinking that Bella had caught me hugging her in a not so friend way, but as I pulled away from her I saw that she was still out and had not idea that I was even here. It was a good thing too, because I no longer had a little problem in my pants, I had a raging boner.

Laid out in front of me was a topless Bella in a navy blue lace bra that matched her boy shorts. The swell of her breasts rose out of the bra in the most erotic way and I could see her nipples through the lace. The moonlight spilled through the window and rested on her skin, making it look like it was glowing. The urge to touch her, to caress her, was now a force that I physically had a difficult time fighting.

_Don't do it, Masen. As her friend she trusts you. Get yourself under control. Tanya Denali, Tanya Denali, Tanya Denali…._

Who knew Tanya Denali, considered one of the most beautiful women of Hollywood, would be such a turn off for me? I'd have to remember that the next time I need to get flaccid in a hurry.

As soon as I was under control again, I moved swiftly to finish what I had to do before I got anymore urges. I knew she probably would be more comfortable without her bra but I wasn't even going to go there. I gently put on her shirt and pulled the covers over her.

_Good grief, that was excruciating and exhausting._

With that over, I went back downstairs to make a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long night.

Coffee in hand, I went back upstairs and made myself comfortable in the armchair in the corner of Bella's room. She was still asleep. I looked at the several books that were scattered around her room and picked up a battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ off the table next to the chair. No time like the present to get caught up on the classics.

~o~o~o~

I woke up to the sound of Bella moaning. I wasn't sure how long I was out, but it couldn't have been that long. An hour? Maybe two? I looked at her as she started to wake up. She looked like she had had the ever loving shit beat out of her. She was going to be hurting today.

Her eyes slowly opened and she scanned the room trying to figure out where she was. When her eyes stopped at me instant panic struck her face. "Wh-who are you?" She didn't recognize me and she was scared.

"Bella, it's me, Edward. Don't be scared. I'm here to take care of you." I tried to be soothing.

"Edward, is that really you? It's a little blurry, I can't really see you." She started to sit up but then sunk back down again. "Ow." She started crying. "My head hurts so much."

"Don't worry. I've got just the thing." I ran downstairs and got the bottle of medication Carlisle gave me and a glass of water. I took the stairs two at a time on my way back up.

"Carlisle gave me these. He said it will help with the pain." She chased the two pills I gave her with some of the water and laid back down, her eyes tightly shut. I couldn't help but feel horrible for what she was going through.

"Thanks, Edward." Her eyes were still closed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking care of you." I said it honestly.

"No, why are _you_ here?" She emphasized the you to indicate that she wondered why it was me and not someone else.

"Well, when you were discharged last night Charlie was going to take you home. He looked so tired and he had another twelve hour shift today. I offered to take you home instead. I really didn't have any other plans and I thought it might help him out."

"That was so…sweet of you to do. My dad works too hard. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother."

"Hey, what are friends for?" She smiled at that and then a puzzled look flashed across her face. She looked down at her shirt and then under the covers.

"Who changed my clothes?" Oh shit, I knew that was going to come up. Well, no use denying it.

"Well, um, I did." She blushed and looked absolutely mortified. "I'm sorry, it's just that you had blood and vomit all over your clothes and I didn't want you to sleep in it. I tried very hard not to look at or touch…anything. I promise."

"You tried? Did you succeed?" She was calling me on the carpet. Should I lie, tell the truth? I had no idea.

"I did see a little, but not much, I swear. I really was just trying to focus on getting you cleaned up." I thought I saw a little smile escape the corner of the good side of her mouth, but as she looked at me and my appearance, the smile left.

"Did I do that to your shirt? I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure I know where I can get another Forks High t-shirt from." I looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Esme is going to be stopping by this morning with a change of clothes." I was relieved thinking that she let me off the hook for seeing her almost naked.

"Wait, change of clothes? You're staying? Here…with me?"

"I'm here to take care of you for the whole day or until you get sick of me." I was hoping that would be never.

"Really, Edward. You don't have to. I'm going to be fine." She sat up again too fast and fell back onto the bed.

I spoke in my best sarcastic voice. "Really? You look fine. I'm not leaving so you better get used to it, Swan."

She didn't fight me anymore. The drugs were starting to affect her. "Okay."

"Bella, close your eyes and go to sleep. Let the medication work. I'll be here when you wake up." I didn't even have to say that last sentence. She already had fallen asleep.

The rest of the day went in cycles. Bella would sleep. Bella would wake up in pain. Bella would take the pain medication. Bella would sleep some more. Charlie called several times to check on her. At one point, Esme had brought over some clothes and a batch of homemade chicken noodle soup. She didn't stay long because she needed to get over to the hospital for Alice. When she left, I took the opportunity to take a shower, in Bella's shower, and put clean clothes on. Using her strawberry body wash allowed me immerse myself in Bella's scent. It was heavenly.

Sometime in the late afternoon, Bella woke up feeling well enough that she didn't want to take the heavy duty pain medication, asking for a couple of ibuprofen instead. She said she was feeling much better and when she decided to take a shower, I knew she meant it.

I got a towel and put it on the heater so it would be warm for her when she got out and made sure her bathrobe was in reasonable reach. I also found a plastic folding chair that I put in the shower. Even though she was feeling better, she shouldn't be standing unassisted for a long period of time, especially with all that tile and porcelain around.

_I could offer to help her shower. Stop, Masen! Do you think of nothing else?_

Unfortunately the answer to that these days was no. But I was trying.

I helped her out of bed and walked her to the bathroom with my arm around her waist. She leaned into my side still a bit unsteady. "Esme made chicken noodle soup. How about I heat some up for you while you're showering? You haven't eaten anything all day."

"That sounds goo….ahhhh!" She started screaming and I had no idea what the fuck was wrong. She had come to a complete stop just inside the bathroom door…in front of the mirror. It was the first time she had seen her face. "Oh my God. My face!" She brought her hand up to her face and winced as she touched the stitches that were in her lip. She started crying and buried the good side of her face into my chest. I felt compelled to comfort her.

"Bella, don't cry. It's not that bad. Carlisle said it could have been a lot worse. Your nose isn't broken. That's a good thing. Also, the cut on your lip needed five stitches, but there won't be any scarring. The swelling will go down. You'll be back to normal in no time."

"I'm ugly." She muffled into my chest.

_Oh no, she did not just say that._

With my finger I lifted her chin so that I could look into her eyes as I spoke. I wanted her to know that I meant every word I was about to say. "No, Bella, you are beautiful." She looked up at me with those warm chocolate eyes that were still full of tears. I stroked the side of her face. "I mean it." We sat there for a moment and just looked at each other.

I don't know what came over me. I didn't have the will to fight it anymore. I brought my lips down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Then I moved down to her cheek and placed a kiss there as well. Finally, I let my lips lightly graze hers, being very careful to avoid her stitches. Her lips were soft like peaches and they moved with mine in a gentle rhythm. She didn't stop me, a fact that I was reveling in. I pulled back to see that she had her eyes closed.

_What are you fucking doing, Masen? She said she wanted to be friends. Don't take advantage of the situation._

"Um, why don't you take that shower and I'll go make the soup." She nodded and I closed the door to give her privacy. As I walked down the hall to the stairs, I readjusted my pants and willed my now very present hard-on to go away.

_Tanya Denali, Tanya Denali, Tanya Denali…Works like a charm._

Twenty minutes later, Bella gingerly made her way down the stairs, taking each step one at a time and hanging onto the hand railing. She had a new t-shirt and sweats on and her hair was pulled up into a damp messy bun. She was a vision of loveliness, even with her face so swollen.

I met her at the bottom of the stairs with a soft smile and guided her to the couch. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Good." I set up a tray table I had found across her lap and went back into the kitchen to get her the bowl of soup. I also carried a bowl for me. I was fucking starving.

"Here you go." I put the bowl down and handed her a spoon. She ate like a champ and it made me feel better to know that she had had some nourishment. I too inhaled Esme's soup like it was the last food on Earth. I had two more bowls and made myself promise to tell Esme just how fucking good her soup was. All these years I had been missing out on Esme's cooking. There was no doubt about it, I was hooked.

For the rest of the afternoon and evening, Bella and I watched movies and talked about random things. She seemed to get better and better as time went on, even joking around with me from time to time. Carlisle came over and gave Bella a once over. He was satisfied that she was no longer in medical danger and declared Bella well enough to be by herself again. As much as I was glad that she was getting better, I really didn't want to leave.

Carlisle looked tired as he packed up his medical bag. No doubt it had been a long day at the hospital with Alice and I was anxious to here about it. I think Bella was thinking the same thing.

"How did Alice's tests go today, Carlisle?" I realized then that everyone had known about Alice's testing, except for me. Instead of getting mad, I focused on what Carlisle had told me about the reasoning behind it. I just hated being left in the dark.

"She got through it like a trooper, always does. Never complains, just does what she has to do. Esme brought her home, she's wiped out." There was a slight pause as Carlisle looked down. "Her oncologist wants to do another round of chemo. Alice threw a fit until he gave the okay to wait until after we get back from California, but it has to happen right after."

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I thought the last one would be it." Bella moved to hug the man almost on the verge of tears.

He hugged her back and pulled it together. When he looked up, there was a forced smile. "I know. As the oncologist says, this chemo is still working for her and that's a good thing."

We were silent for a moment. All of our thoughts were on Alice until Carlisle spoke. "Edward, are you ready to go?"

"Sure, can you give me a sec?" I asked wanting to have a private word with Bella.

"I'll meet you at the car. Take care, Bella. I'll call to check on you tomorrow." He patted my shoulder and headed out the door.

I turned to Bella who was lost in her own thoughts. "Hey, are you okay?" I placed my hand on her back and started to rub light circles on it.

"Yeah, it's just not fair. No little girl should have to go through all this."

"I agree." I didn't know what to say.

"We just have to stay positive, for her." She put her arms around my waist and hugged me.

"For Alice." It was all I could manage to get out.

We stayed in an embrace for a couple of minutes before she broke away. "You better get going. Carlisle is waiting for you."

"Yeah, I suppose I should. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Thank you, Edward, for being there for me last night and today. You really are a good friend."

"No need to thank me. I was happy to do it." I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked down at the floor. "Bella, can I call you tomorrow?"

"I would like that…a lot." She smiled and the sudden urge to touch her was back in full force.

_Don't do it. Control yourself._

I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Until tomorrow then. Get some rest." Then I turned and closed the door as I walked out towards Carlisle's car.

_Friends, we're just friends… for now._

**I hope this wasn't too fluffy. I wanted to show the sensitive side of Edward, now that he realizes he wants Bella in his life and more than just a friend. **

**School starts for me tomorrow and I will be focused on getting ready for another year of getting twelve year olds excited about American History. I will definitely still update, they just might come out a little slower. Sorry about that.**

**Please review. Those who do get a sponge bath from Nurse Edward. hehe**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone. I know it's been a long time. I'm so sorry for that! I am a working gal again and school is kicking my ass! Thank you for all of your reviews. Please believe me when I say that I appreciate them more than you know! I hope you like the chapter and I apologize in advance for any typos. I tried to get them all, I really did!**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own a stack of papers just waiting to be graded. Fun for me!**

**Chapter 16**

**New Year's Resolution**

**BPOV**

It had been four days since I was smacked in the face with that fucking basketball. I was feeling much better. My head stopped hurting and the bump had gone down considerably. However, my face was still a mess. The swelling was gone, but the black and blue had spread around both eyes making me look like a raccoon. I was thankful that my nose wasn't broken, but the stitches in my lip were annoying and I really wanted them out. Carlisle had checked me over a couple of times and said that everything was healing 'nicely'. Fuck nicely, I wanted to heal faster.

I knew the whole incident was my fault. If I had not been ogling Edward and paying more attention to the game, I would have seen the ball coming well in advance. I felt bad for the poor kid who threw the ball. He sent me the biggest bouquet of flowers with a card saying how sorry he was. Knowing how horrible this kid, Embry was his name, felt and how he blamed himself compelled me to pull a few strings and get his phone number. I talked to him and his mother and assured them that I was indeed fine and that they should not give it another thought. It was a complete accident. It seemed to appease him a little, but he still felt bad.

True to his word, Edward called me the next day…and the next, and the day after that. It would start with the pretense of him asking how I was feeling. However, once I had assured him, every time, that I was fine, our conversations would progress. Without even thinking we would be on the phone talking about anything and everything for an hour or more.

_Damn him. Damn him, damn him, damn him. _

He was making this way too hard. We were supposed to be friends. I had resolved to be friends. If our relationship didn't go anywhere past friendship, no one could get hurt. By the no one, I mean me.

_A little to late for that, don't you think Swan?_

I thought I had made myself clear on Christmas. I thought he understood why we couldn't be more. Apparently, that beautiful mess of bronze hair acted as a blocker to his brain, because he seemed to act like more than my friend when he was here taking care of me.

_Are you sure about that? You were on some heavy duty drugs for awhile. Maybe you were imagining it._

I was so utterly confused by this whole thing. We were friends. Do friends take care of injured friends? Well, of course the do. Do friends change another friend's clothes while they're unconscious? If they're covered in blood and vomit then yes, it would seem fitting. Do friends talk to each other on the phone for hours at a time? I'm sure it's been done before. Do friends tell another friend they're beautiful and then lovingly kiss them on the lips? That was the one I wasn't so sure about.

_He was comforting you; don't read too much into it. It will only hurt more when you figure out that it really meant nothing to him._

My phone rang and I instantly smiled at the thought that it would be Edward on the other line. I put my confusion aside and answered it. However, it wasn't Edward.

"Hey, Bella. I was just calling to see how you were feeling?" Alice was calling to see how I was feeling. Usually it was the other way around it gave me a little satisfaction knowing that at the moment she was feeling okay.

"Hi, Alice. I'm feeling good. I'm still healing, but the pain is pretty much gone."

"That's wonderful. It means that you can still go." For the life of me I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Go where?"

"Dad's benefit, on New Year's Eve. You didn't forget, did you?" I don't know how I managed it, but I had indeed forgotten about it. Every New Year's Eve, Carlisle hosted a black tie benefit to raise money for the hospital. It was one of the most anticipated and well-attended events of the year. There was dinner, dancing, drinks, noisemakers at midnight, and a silent auction. It cost five-hundred dollars a plate. Carlisle always made sure I had a ticket, even though I could never afford it. I would try to protest but he would start spewing something about me being the best teacher his kids ever had and what I gave them in the classroom was worth at least, if not more than, a ticket to the benefit.

"Oh, Alice, I don't know. My face still looks horrible and with everything I haven't even been out to find a dress. I won't be able to find anything by tomorrow. Maybe I shouldn't."

"Bella, you can't back out. It's for charity. No one is going to care about what you look like. You can't exactly fart in this town without everyone knowing, so I'm sure what happened to you is public knowledge. It might be nice to let them know that you're still among the living. Also, there is no need to worry about a dress. Mom and I picked one out for you when we got our own. It's perfect, you have to see it."

"Alice, I don't know."

"You have to; Dad already got you a ticket. Besides, it's Edward's last night in Forks. He has to go home the next day in order to be back on set. After the way he took care of you, the _least_ you could do is say goodbye." I sighed.

_Guilt trip much?_

"You're right, Alice. I told your Dad I would be there and I will." I said nothing about wanting to see Edward one last time before he left. The squealing that began was so loud that I had to temporarily remove the phone from my ear.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. Rosalie will be over tomorrow afternoon to help you get ready."

"Is that really necessary, Alice? It's not like she's going to be able to cover the train wreck on my face."

"Don't underestimate what Rosalie can do. Maybe she won't be able to make your face look perfect, but she'll do a great job on your hair. Can't you just go with the flow?" Maybe Alice was right; instead of fighting it maybe I should just hop on and enjoy the ride. Lord knows Rosalie would do a much better job at making me look somewhat human than I ever could. I decided I should just accept the help.

"Fine, I'll let Rosalie work her magic." The sarcasm was quite evident but went right over Alice's head."

"You're doing the right thing, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow night. Bye."

"Bye, Alice." I ended the call and groaned. Not only was I going to have to wear a dress and be at Rosalie's mercy for God knows how long, I was also going to have to face all those people looking like an assault victim. I would have to face Edward, and say good-bye to him. The thought of him leaving made my stomach turn.

_You'll see him in February. You're not his girlfriend. Stop acting like a lost puppy!_

Friends. We have to stay friends. It's the only way to avoid getting hurt…too much.

~o~O~o~

"Okay, I'm finished." Rosalie declared after two hours, yes two hours, of treating me like a poodle.

"Really, because I think you missed a spot." I said sarcastically. She immediately turned back around towards me and starting analyzing my appearance.

"Where, I don't see it."

"Relax, I was kidding. You did a fantastic job." I told her as I looked at myself in the mirror. She really did. Obviously she wasn't able to cover the bruises completely, but she managed to lighten them considerably without making me look as if I were wearing clown make-up. She also used a subtle amount of lip gloss that even made the stitches seem to blend in with the rest of my mouth. She had curled my hair and pinned the sides up, away from my face. The rest was allowed to tumble down my back in loose curls. It was simple, yet elegant, and I appreciated Rosalie's help more than I would have liked to admit.

"Okay, I brought over the dress, shoes, and accessories. They're in your room. Go get dressed and I'm going to get myself ready. Then we can pick up Jasper and drive over to the hotel to meet the rest of them there. Sound good?

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. My inability to make myself look decent prevented you from riding over with Emmett." I really felt bad. Those two were not just high school infatuation, they were in love. They should be riding to this event as a couple.

"They have to be there with Carlisle to greet people anyway. Besides, Emmett won't have a car because he'll be riding over with his family. This way I can drive him home. Don't worry, either I or someone else will drive you home as well."

"I feel like such a burden."

"Nonsense. Doc says you still can't drive for a couple of days, and I'm not going against my future father-in-law so don't worry your pretty little head about it." I just shook my head and chuckled. I first met Rosalie when she was in eighth grade and in my class. She was this tall, lanky, girl with braces and a don't mess with me attitude. She has grown up right before my very eyes into this incredibly beautiful woman, inside and out. I was so proud knowing that whatever direction her life went in, she would always be compassionate, classy, and kick ass.

I went into my bedroom and saw the garment bag hanging on my closet door. I was hoping Alice didn't pick anything too revealing. She said Esme was with her, so maybe I was safe. I started to unzip the bag.

_Here goes nothing._

My mouth dropped as I looked at the most beautiful dress I had ever seen in my life. It was strapless and navy blue in color, but what made it exquisite were the layers upon layers of silk ruffles running from the top of the dress down to the floor. I had never owned anything so exquisite. Esme and Alice really knew what they were doing when they picked this out for me.

I put on the dress and the matching navy strappy shoes. The heel wasn't too high and I was very thankful that Alice had a little mercy on me. Everyone was already going to be gawking at my messed up face, I didn't need them to be staring at me when my ass fell on the floor as well.

I grabbed the matching shawl and walked out of my room to see that Rosalie was ready as well. She looked, as always, absolutely amazing. She was wearing a red strapless dress that fell just above her knees. The fabric looked like it had diamonds in it and it sparkled in the light. She had smoky eyes, matching red lips, and her hair piled high on her head with a few loose curls framing her face.

_Can you say runway model?_

"Bella, you look spectacular. Ed…I mean everyone will be looking at you tonight." Rosalie had stumbled on her words and she never did that. She was always confident with her words because she always spoke the truth. But something made her falter and as much as I wanted to ask her what it was, she informed me we were going to be late and hurried me out to the car.

On the ride over I fell into my on little world as I looked out the window. It was finally hitting me that I was going to have to see Edward and possibly for the last time for awhile. I was confused. On one hand, I was relieved that there would finally be some distance between us and we could really work on giving the friend thing a chance. On the other, the thought Edward going back to his own world scared the hell out of me. He would leave Forks and any attraction he had for me would probably fade by the time his plane landed in California.

_Be friends, it's for the best. _

"Bella, earth to Bella." I looked to see that Rosalie was already standing outside the car and my door was open. I hadn't even noticed the valet had opened my door and extended his hand to help me out. "The party is inside, so why don't you let the nice man park the car." Jasper, who we had apparently picked up on our way, chuckled quietly to himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Inside, right, that's where I need to go." I took hand of the valet and got out of the car. After mumbling a small thank you, I walked around the car and joined Rosalie and Jasper. The benefit was being held at a local hotel that was built over one hundred years ago. It had been one of Esme's first restoration projects when she started her own business. Every formal event was held here. It was a spectacular sight during the daytime, but seeing it all lit up at night was just breathtaking.

Inside we saw the Cullen's all together looking like the perfect family they were greeting people as they arrived. They shook hands with Carlisle, kissed Esme on the cheek, slapped Emmett on the shoulder, and hugged Alice. There was no sign of Edward. A combination of relief and sadness came over me as Rosalie, Jasper, and I made our way over to them. Rosalie immediately joined Emmett's side and Jasper hugged Esme hello before making his way next to Alice. All of them looked over to me.

"Bella, you look beautiful!" Alice squealed.

"Thanks, sweetie. I'll let you in on a little secret; I have a great personal shopper." Alice blushed but was smiling from ear to ear.

The line behind me was getting long so I said hello and hugged all of them and then made my way to the bar. Just the fact that I felt fabulous in the dress made me forget how hideous my face looked. I was reminded as I made my way through the crowd. A lot of people I knew and they gave me sympathetic looks, obviously knowing the story. Others that I didn't know looked at me like I was a battered wife. The self conscious feeling I had as people stared at me made me navigate the crowd a little faster, not before grabbing two glasses of champagne from a floating waiter. Yes, it was going to be that kind of night. Alcohol was definitely going to be necessary.

I made my way to the bar because the lighting was a little darker in that area of the room and also because I could keep my back to most of the crowd without looking out of place. I had downed both glasses of the bubbly stuff and was starting in on glass number three when I heard my name said by that sexy, velvet voice.

"Bella, you're here." I didn't turn around feeling foolish that I had bothered to get all dressed up when my face looked like a face lift gone wrong.

"Yep, that would be correct, Captain Obvious." I said still not turning around.

_What the hell, Bella? He hasn't done anything to you except be nice. Back off with the attitude!_

"Hi, Bella." Oh, shit he's not alone. I slowly turned around to see that Edward was with Jasper. Both of them looked so handsome in their tuxes, but Edward…there were no words for how delicious he looked. I put on my best happy face. Edward grimaced a little, probably at my last attack on his intelligence, but didn't say anything.

"Hi guys. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, Edward is showing me how to pick out the women who aren't wearing any underwear. You wouldn't believe how many..." The look on my face must have said it all because Jasper looked petrified.

"He's teaching you to do _what_?" I asked Jasper, but I had narrowed my eyes on Edward.

_What the hell?_

"Oh, nothing. I think I'm going to just, yeah, um, I think I hear Alice calling me." Jasper suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Sorry, Edward." He whispered before he practically sprinted over to Alice. I still hadn't stopped glaring at Edward.

"Seriously, Edward? He's thirteen years old. What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Jasper and I were having some male to male bonding time. He seemed a little apprehensive just hanging out with only me while Alice and the rest were performing their host duties. It was a way to break the ice and it made him laugh. Believe me, while determining if a woman is wearing underwear is an important skill for all boys to master, I am quite sure he will never be using it. He, without a doubt, only has eyes for Alice."

"I don't disagree with you on that, but he's far too young for that type of humor. You should know better."

_Wait, did I just sound like my mother._

"Fine, don't get your teacher panties in a bunch. Which, from what I can tell, you are wearing, but they're pretty skimpy." I gapped in horror at him and blushed as the thought of the lacy thong I was presently wearing flashed through my mind. My reaction confirmed that he was right and he smiled a gorgeous crooked smile. "Yeah, it's a gift."

I was absolutely stunned into silence. I had no idea what to say to that. I felt instant electricity under my chin and I snapped back to reality. Edward had put his hand under my jaw to shut it. "People are going to start using your mouth as a basketball hoop if you don't close it."

_Since when did he get to be all mister funny and shit?_

Before I could react an announcement was made for us to make our way to our table for dinner. Edward extended his arm as if to say after you. Still a little miffed I picked up my drink and walked by him with a scowl on my face. I didn't look at him, but I could tell he was smirking.

_Stupid shiny Oscar winner._

The table was beautifully decorated with blue and cream colored table linens, candles, fine china, and crystal stemware. There were noise makers at each place setting with name cards attached to them. I looked around to see that I was sitting between Emmett and Edward.

_I don't fucking think so._

I began to switch my card with someone else's when Alice started shrieking. "Oh, no you don't, Bella. The seating chart has been set and there are no changes." I wanted to argue but the look on Alice's face made me realize that I was not going to win this battle.

"Fine." I said as I chugged the rest of my drink. I looked around and flagged down one of those waiter people. This was going to be a long night and I really needed another drink. Edward seemed amused by the whole thing but didn't say a word.

I got my refill and turned around to sit down. Edward had pulled my chair out for me so I squeezed in and pulled myself closer to the table. Emmett, who hadn't seen me since that night at the basketball game, was staring at my face. I was starting to get annoyed and snapped at him. "Can I help you, Emmett?"

A slow smile spread across his. "No, I was just wondering if we should call the police. Are you going to rob us?" Not really comprehending what he meant, I just stared at him. Slowly everyone at the table began chuckling and it clicked in my mind what he was getting at.

"I look like I have a mask on. I get it. Real funny. Ha, ha." I said in a tone void of all enthusiasm and chugged what was left of my third, or maybe it was my fourth, champagne.

Apparently Emmett did not get the hint and the reaction he was getting from rest of the table just encouraged him.

"Robin! To the Bat Mobile!" More chuckles.

"Hi-yo, Silver, away!" Uncontrollable giggling.

"Meeko, Captain John Smith needs saving. Quick, find Pocahontas!" Hearty laughter.

"Is that your sword, Zorro, or are you just happy to see me?" That last one made the entire table erupt into full blown hysterics with table slapping, crying, and stomach clutching. Everyone was in such a fit of laughter they could barely speak. The whole room was looking at our table. I too started laughing. Sure it was at my expense, but these people loved me and were only doing it because they knew I was going to be okay. I had to admit, Emmett was being pretty funny.

Everyone regained control again just as dinner was being served. The laughter died down to comfortable conversation revolving around the work that went into planning the benefit and the silent auction. Edward and I didn't really speak to each other, but I was very aware of his presence. We were seated pretty close to one another at the table and there was no wiggle room at all. Every once in awhile one of us would accidentally brush up against the other. Each time it happened the tension between us grew exponentially. Getting through the actual dinner was agonizing. I found myself torn between craving those unintentional touches and running out of there and never looking back.

_He's leaving tomorrow. Protect yourself. Don't get hurt. Run away._

Dinner was winding down and soft music from a band began to play. I had to get away from the table, even if it were only for a little bit. I excused myself and went to the one place I knew he couldn't follow me: the ladies room. I went to the bathroom, which was really difficult considering I was a little bit tipsy and my dress had enough fabric cover an elephant. It would be my luck to drag part of it in the toilet, but thankfully I managed to dodge that bullet. I washed my hands and touched up my lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and started talking to myself.

_He can't possibly give you what you need. Get through tonight and forget him. You will be better off for it._

I walked out of the restroom with a new resolve to resist all the feelings I was having about Edward. I needed to protect my heart. I would not let him in.

My new found strength was crushed when I walked into the ballroom to see Edward and Alice dancing together. He twirled her around making the skirt of her dress flare out. She was smiling and laughing and it was one of the moments that I knew I would lock away in my brain and bring back out when things weren't as carefree. As the end of the song came, Edward dipped her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her back up. They smiled at each other as they walked back to the table, their arms still around one other.

_Why did he have to be so endearing and so good to Alice? He was making this so hard._

I decided that I would avoid the table and go check out the items for the silent auction. Since Carlisle always got me the ticket for free, I made sure that I placed a bid on one or two of the items. I never won, but I always felt better knowing that I was contributing to the cause. The items this year were very nice: Mariner season tickets, Caribbean cruise, use of a Corvette for a year. Edward had donated a signed script from the movie that got him an Oscar. I had thought about bidding on that, but then I saw something that caught my eye even more. There, incased in glass, was a first edition copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I quickly filled out one of the slips with my bid and put it in the corresponding box. I knew I wasn't going to win. That book was worth practically my entire salary, but I felt like I at least had to try.

Just as the paper slipped out of my fingers and into the box, I felt someone behind me. The combination smell of the forest and mint was unmistakable and my body immediately started to react. His breath lightly touched my bare shoulder sending shivers down my spine.

"You've hurt my feelings, Bella. I thought for sure you would have bid on my item." His voice was smooth as silk and the words rolled off his tongue with an air of confidence. I turned around to see that his eyes were a darker shade of green than normal and they were piercing into mine with an intensity that made me look away.

_Keep it light._

"Well, I'm sorry Edward, but you have nothing on the classics. Surely you can't expect me to pass up the opportunity to own a first edition of one of my favorite books of all time."

"One of your favorite books, but it's not your favorite, is it?" I got the strange sensation that Edward knew what my favorite book was but I had no idea how he would know that information.

"Well, it's not my _favorite_, but it ranks up there in the top three."

"Fair enough." He put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "Bella, I never did tell you how beautiful you look tonight. That dress is…well…it's stunning on you." His demeanor did a complete one-eighty and he was no longer strong, confident, and intimidating. He reverted to a teenage boy full of doubt and shyness. It was mind-boggling and incredibly adorable.

"So do you…look great, I mean." Now it was my turn to get all shy. He did look magnificent though. He smiled and we both awkwardly looked away.

"Bella, Edward!" Saved by the pixie. "It's almost midnight, come on!" Alice came running over with our noise makers. She practically threw them at us as she grabbed our hands and led us over to the dance floor where everyone was starting to count down.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…ONE! Happy New Year!" The crowed yelled and began hugging and kissing each other. Confetti rained down on us and the sound of noise makers filled the air. I was caught up in the moment, hugging the people I loved and wishing others I didn't know a happy new year. I felt a tug on my arm and I whirled around preparing to continue the celebration. With a little too much force, I smacked into something hard and I was instantly met with that distinctive smell.

Edward.

Suddenly, I couldn't see anyone else but him, I couldn't hear the deafening roar of the noise makers, and I couldn't feel the confetti sticking to my body. All I could see, hear, and feel was Edward. My senses registered nothing else.

"Happy New Year, Bella." He whispered and then brought his lips to mine. The room was spinning as the intensity of the kiss grew. This was not a friend kiss. This was a loving kiss. I could feel insurmountable passion pass through my body as his lips moved with mine. I wanted this. God, I wanted this so much. With every fiber of my being I just wanted to let this happen and allow him to make me feel good. I was tired of fighting it and succumbing to the burning desires inside me would have been so easy.

I almost allowed myself to let go. Almost.

As the kiss deepened, so did my love for him. Wanting him was no longer the issue. It was beginning to be a matter of needing him, and I could not continue to let that need grow. It wouldn't be fair to him or to me. He was leaving tomorrow. Losing him unwillingly was something I was not prepared to do.

So it needed to stop here.

"Edward, please, I can't." I started to push away from him as the tears began to fill my eyes, but his grip just became stronger and he pulled me closer. He had stopped kissing me and was looking into my eyes, his face only inches away from mine. His gaze was serious and a little angry.

"Yes, Bella, you can. This," he gazed down at our closeness, "this is good. I can't and won't fight it anymore." He leaned in as his words left his lips and I knew he was planning on kissing me again, but I was not done fighting. I had to fight everything I wanted if I was going to be able to survive without him.

With all the force I could muster, I pushed him off me. "Leave me alone…please." I ran off the dance floor away from him without looking back. I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes or the look on my face that clearly showed that my words betrayed what I really wanted, and that was for him to never leave me alone.

The party was in full force as people were dancing in the glory of ringing in the New Year. No one noticed that I was on my way to falling completely apart and I was grateful for that. I made my way to the lobby. I couldn't breath and I needed to get out. I found the doors and my lungs welcomed the rush of cold air as I pushed my way out into the night.

As soon as I steadied myself, I made my way down the stairs to a park bench not far away. I couldn't just disappear without telling anyone. I would never do that to the Cullens. They would be so worried about me. I just needed a few minutes and then I would go back in, say my good-byes, and call a cab to take me home.

Unfortunately, composing myself was taking much longer that I thought it would. The firmness of his lips, the urgency of his movements, and the conviction of his words kept flashing through my mind. What if there was someway we could be together. Was there any hope?

No_, Bella. There is only false hope. Don't let him in. Even if it isn't on purpose, he will hurt you._

The battle I was having with myself consumed my mind and I didn't even realize someone was standing behind me until I heard the voice. The only voice I did not want to hear right now.

"Bella, please, it's cold out here." I turned to see that Edward had taken off his tuxedo jacket and was holding it up for me to put on. Admittedly, I hadn't noticed it before, but it was really cold and I was shaking uncontrollably. I could see that he wasn't leaving so I got up off the bench and allowed Edward to put the coat around my bare shoulders. It was still warm from his body heat and his scent radiated from the inside out. The comfort of just his jacket, not even his arms, made the tears begin to flow again.

"Why Edward? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Bella, please believe me, I'm not _trying_ to do anything to you." He ran his hand through his unruly hair and I could see the sadness in his eyes. He was hurt by my accusation.

My voice was soft now. "Edward, we're friends, right?" He closed his eyes as the word left my lips.

"Of course we are." He put his head down and was looking at the ground. He was holding something back and I decided right then and there that we were going to have this conversation, outcome be damned. I had let a lot go this week and now he was going to have to answer to it. I wiped my tears away and ducked my head so that I could meet his gaze when I spoke.

"Are we? Because if I'm being completely honest, you kind of fucking suck as a friend." His eyes darted to mine and the look of sheer disbelief crossed his faced. "Yeah, you heard me right. Your friendship skills are lacking with a capital L because friends don't look at each other the way you look at me, friends don't tell friends they're beautiful the way you have told me, and friends certainly don't kiss friends with as much passion as you have kissed me, not once but twice."

We looked at each other in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, he crumbled right in front of me and the floodgates opened.

"Bella, I know you said you wanted to be friends, but I am feeling things I have never felt before with any other woman. I want to be with you all the time and…" At that moment everything that had been bottled up inside me came bubbling up and out of me in the form of words. I couldn't help it, I just exploded. The truth began to flow effortlessly as I cut him off.

"Just stop right there. I know very well about those feelings. I feel them too, for you. But, realistically, I can count on two hands how many times we have actually been in the same room together. I do not know you and you certainly don't know me and that is a fact. Your feelings may be real, but they may very well be a product of the safety and anonymity you feel when you come to Forks. What you're feeling may have nothing to do with me, but rather the idea of me and what I represent. And as far as my feelings for you, it's the same thing. I'm not entirely sure right now that what I feel is genuinely about you the person and not you movie star. I would like to think that I'm not that shallow, but your fame and VIP lifestyle is something I've never thought I would get remotely close to and I'm a little curious. What I'm trying to say is that I don't know you, the person, well enough to understand my own feelings. "

"Bella, I don't think…" I cut him off again. I had no idea what he was about to say, but I was on a roll and feeling confident. I wanted to get tell him everything I was feeling before I chickened out.

"Don't you think I would love to just give in to everything I'm feeling for you physically and emotionally and just let whatever happens happen? You're Edward fucking Masen. I should be on my fucking knees thanking God that you even give me, a little home town girl, the time of day and just take whatever you give me for as long as you want to give it. But I can't do that Edward, because if I let myself, I'm pretty sure I could fall in love with you and if it ended badly, I…would…die. I'm sure you could go back to your glamorous life and eventually move on with another girl or two. But that's not me. I have never fully given my heart to anyone and when I do it will be forever. And if I give myself to you and later on it is determined for whatever reason that forever is not something you can give me, my life would be shattered. I can't, no, I won't take that risk."

"Are you finished?" I nodded as my breathing began to slow down to a normal pace. "Good, because I don't think friends cut each other off and refuse to let the other one get a word in edgewise. Who's lacking in the fucking friendships skills now, huh?" He did have a point.

"Touché."

"Bella, you I understand your points and you are making me think about what my feelings truly mean. However, you're not giving me any credit. Just because my life is what it is doesn't mean that it's easy for me to give my heart to someone and then just take it back. I, like you, have never had a real committed relationship. I'm very good at shutting people out so that I don't get hurt. It started when my parents died and I've been doing it ever since. You are the first person I have even entertained the idea of wanting to try a relationship with. I know we don't know each other that well, but I was kind of hoping that maybe we could work on that together. I want to do this right and take it slow. I can't promise that I won't act on the urge to kiss you, because you are just so damn kissable and sometimes I just can't help myself, but I promise I won't pressure you into anything that you don't feel comfortable with. Please, Bella, I'm asking you to give me, to give us a chance. Just one chance, that's all I want."

Everything in my head screamed to tell him no, that it wasn't worth the risk. My heart on the other hand was constricting in my chest telling me that I deserved a shot at happiness. That he could make me happy. Eventually, my resolve wavered and my heart won out.

_Damn heart. You'll be sorry._

I looked up into those green eyes that were pleading with me and suddenly I got an urge of my own. I reached my hand to his hair, brushed it out of his eyes, and dragged it down the side of his face until I was cupping his cheek. I brought my other hand up and cupped his other cheek. I could tell he was confused, anxious, and a little nervous, but he didn't move a muscle. He just closed his eyes and waited for my answer. There were no words that would fully convey just how I was feeling at that moment. I decided to show him. Simultaneously I lifted myself on my tip toes and brought his face down to mine. I grazed my lips against his and then pressed firmly. It took him a minute to figure out what I was doing, but as soon as he understood, he wound his arms around me and kissed me back. It was tender and sweet, but it also held the uncertainty of what the future might bring. We broke apart, both of us breathless.

"Edward?"

"Mmhh."

"I want to get to know each other." The look on his face was unmistakable. He was happy. I had made him happy.

"I promise, Bella, you won't be sorry. I won't let you down." He was still in persuasion mode and I put my fingers to his lips to stop him.

"Let's not think about that. Let's just enjoy tonight, what's left of it." He exhaled and ran his hands through his hair, again.

"Okay, whatever you say. How about we go inside and have our first dance of the New Year?"

"Sounds good." I said and we held hands as we made our way back inside. Neither of us brought up the fact that he was leaving in less than twelve hours. Neither of us acknowledged the curious stares we were getting or the beams of happiness radiating from Alice. Instead, we held each other close as we swayed on the dance floor, immersing ourselves in each other and putting tomorrow out of our heads.

**Wow! That was exhausting, but at least we're moving forward. I don't normally post links to outfits, but I couldn't resist. I absolutely love Bella's New Year's dress! The link is on my profile.**

**Please take a moment and review. Everyone who does gets Edward's tux jacket to keep them warm!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, guys. I got over 1000 hits for the last chapter, but only thirteen reviews. I really depend on you for feedback. Please, if you read, please review. I can take it, good or bad.**

**I do not own Twilight. I do own an official **_**New Moon**_** movie poster. Yeah me! **

**Chapter 17**

**Back to Reality**

**EPOV**

_She said she wanted to get to know me better._

I laid back on my bed back at the Cullen's house and smiled the goofiest grin as I thought about how the events of last evening played out.

_She initiated a kiss. She kissed me._

Never in my wildest dreams could the night have ended any better. Sure it was fucking rough getting there, but it was so worth the agonizing truths we finally owned up to.

_She let me hold her in my arms as we danced._

Bella was right. We really didn't know each other that well. The physical attraction between us was a given. It had been since the first day we met. But as she pointed out that we had only been in each other's presence a handful of times, I realized how very little I did know about her. Never had I ever put the time in to get to know the women I met. I always let them get to know my dick, but that was really as far as it went. Bella was so different from any of those other women. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to know about her childhood, her parents, the story behind every scar on her body, what her dreams were growing up and how close did she get to achieving them. I wanted to know all her favorites: color, ice cream flavor, movie, book. Actually I already knew the answer to that one. I wanted to hear about the boys she dated and the pets she's owned. I wanted to make up for the fact that I had not known this wonderful person for the last twenty-five years.

As much as I didn't want to let her go, the night began to wind down and the band announced the final dance. I wanted to drive her home, but you need a car for that and I had ridden with the Cullens. At the end of the dance, I put my forehead against hers and whispered that I was going to miss her. It was the fucking truth. I had no idea how I was going to be away from her for almost two months. She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before finding Rosalie to drive her home along with Jasper and Emmett. I rode with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Alice had fallen asleep but not before telling me to get my markers ready. She really was something else.

_Had I really been that obvious? _

I guess I had, and I didn't give a fucking shit. We were going to get to know each other and I wanted to scream it from the roof top. I didn't care who knew, because I was going to prove to Bella that I was worth her time, her commitment, and her love. I would not disappoint her.

I must have finally fallen asleep because I was abruptly woken up by a persistent knocking on the door. I looked around to see that I hadn't even bothered to change. I had taken off the jacket and my shoes, but I still had my shirt and pants on. So not comfortable.

"Alice, for the love of God, why are you awake and why are you banging on my door?" I knew it was her just by the way she was knocking. It wasn't very forceful, but it was constant and it never missed a beat.

"Can I come in? Are you decent?"

"Yeah, come on in, squirt." She bounced through the door and jumped on to the bed. She didn't say anything. She just stared at me and smiled. And smiled. And smiled some more. She was just waiting for me to say it.

"Okay, spill it." That of course broke the damn and the onslaught of questioning began.

"Oh. My. God. You love her. Does she love you? Did she tell you she loved you? Did you kiss her? Of course you did, we all saw it. Did she kiss you back? I knew you guys were supposed to be together." She did not take one breath.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there sweetie. No one told anyone they loved them. Bella and I just decided that we were going to get to know each other a little better. That's all. Don't start planning the wedding just yet."

"Wedding? Oh my God you're getting married?" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Alice, shh, don't wake up the entire house and certainly don't get everyone to believe we're getting married. We're getting to know each other. That's it."

"Fine. But it doesn't mean you won't get married in the future."

"A-lice…"

She rolled her fucking eyes at me. "I know, I know. You're getting to know each other. Whatever. A girl can dream, can't she?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "What? You guys are two of my favorite people. I want you to fall madly in love each other. Bella could use some lovin' in her life. And you, well let's just say the revolving door needs to stop."

"Don't hold back or anything, Alice."

"I believe in honesty, always. Just say it like it is. People spend so much time not being honest with themselves or with the people who matter most in their lives. It leads to unnecessary drama. Time is something I may not have a lot of and I cannot afford to waste any of it on unnecessary drama." Alice didn't say this with any sadness. It was just matter of fact. I felt humbled by her words. Lord knows the massive amounts of unnecessary drama that has plagued my life the last few years was a direct result of me not being honest, mostly with myself. And I took it all for granted, especially the time.

_Well, no more, Masen. _

There was really nothing I could say that would be appropriate and Alice sensed my inability to convey into words what I was feeling. Alice being Alice, she let me off the hook.

"I better let you get ready. Your plane leaves in a couple of hours and the person who gets to sit next to you won't be too happy if you don't take a shower. No offense, Edward, you stink. I can't believe you slept in your clothes. Eww." She held her hand up to her nose and squeezed it.

"I'm going to miss you squirt. You _and_ all of your honesty." I chuckled and put my arms around her to embrace her in a hug. We stayed like that for a few moments just enjoying each other.

"Me too. I was getting used to having you around. It was nice. I can't wait for February." Now I sensed sadness in her voice. It wasn't there when she was talking about the fact that she may die before her time. Instead, it came out when she talked about how she was going to miss me.

_She was going to miss me. How had I gotten the honor of being an important person in her life? I was so lucky._

"Ah yes, February. We have work to do, you and me." I knew she knew I was talking about our scene. We had practiced it several times in the last week and I was so impressed with her acting abilities. My director was going to be pleased. He was hesitant to let Alice have the role because he never met her before. However, I had gained his trust over the last couple of months. He had been scared to work with me as my reputation for being cooperative wasn't exactly stellar. But I had pleasantly surprised him by showing up for work on time, staying as long as needed, and being open to direction. We actually got along quite well and when I suggested Alice for this small part, he was willing to give her a shot.

"Maybe _you _do. I already know all my lines." She said it with a take that attitude.

"I bet you do, squirt. I bet you do." There was a quiet pause as we smiled at each other. She started to turn for the door." Alice?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"Thank you for inviting me here this week. It really has been the best Christmas I've had in a very long time."

"No prob. You can come here to visit any time you want. Consider it an open invitation. You're family. Not to mention, if you want to get to know Bella, you're actually going to have to see her." She wiggled her eyebrows before prancing out the door.

_Always has to get the last word in. _

I chuckled to myself and headed off for the shower.

~o~o~O~o~o~

It was January 3rd and back to work for me. The movie production was put on hold for the holidays, but now it was all business again. Returning from Forks, I had felt refreshed, reenergized, and ready to go. Part of it was that I was able to get away from the clusterfuck that was my life for awhile, the other part was that I had new hope. I had just been existing, not living, for so long. Now I felt I had a lot to live for; Alice, the Cullens, and Bella. She made me feel alive and it had started to spill over into all areas of my life.

As I headed towards the studio door with my coffee in hand, I noticed that Angela was impatiently waiting for me at the entrance. She was shifting her weight back and forth and looked nervous.

"Hey Angela. Happy New Year. You're here bright and early. Should I be worried?"

"Hi Edward. I just wanted you to hear it from me."

"Hear what?" At that moment I was pretty sure my ears were starting to bleed. They were filled with the sound you get when someone drags their nails on a fucking chalkboard.

"Edddiee!"

_Christ almighty motherfucking son of a cunt licking bitch. Tanya._

I looked at Angela who was burning an apology into the center of my forehead.

_I am an actor. I can do this._

"Tanya. Happy New Year. What brings you by Paramount? Are you filming somewhere on the lot?" I tried to sound sincere but I just couldn't fucking do it. I came off fake and sarcastic. She was so self-absorbed she didn't even realize it.

"No silly. Didn't your assistant tell you?" She gave Angela a condescending look. She obviously felt she was better than Angela and didn't have any problem showing it. Apparently she didn't remember it was Angela that had bitch slapped her at the bar. Figures, she wasn't exactly the most observant person.

"I've been out of town on vacation." I said very dryly. I figured short, to the point sentences were best for Tanya. Otherwise she might strain a muscle trying to comprehend what I was saying.

"Yeah, I saw that picture of you in the Santa costume. That was just too cute. How much did they pay you for that gig?" Was she fucking kidding me?

"They didn't pay me anything. So you were saying…" I wanted to tell her that I didn't get fucking paid, that it was one of the best fucking experiences I have ever had as a human being, but I knew that no matter what I said, she would never get it. She was just too egoistic to do anything for anyone but herself.

"Well, it's just so fabulous. We're working together! I am going to be your wife! Isn't that great?" I felt my balls shrivel up.

_This is just not fucking happening._

"You mean my dead wife?" I knew I would have a wife in the movie that came back to me as flashbacks. My director, Marcus, had put off casting the part until he got a feel as to how much the movie would include the wife. Apparently he had decided there would be a lot of presence from the wife and casted Tanya, an A-list actress.

"Dead, alive, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we're working together again." She moved closer, a little too close, and started to whisper. Her disgusting perfume engulfed me making me claustrophobic. She tried to sound sexy, but to me, it just sounded like she has smoked too many cigarettes. "We always had good chemistry. We'll be great together. Just you wait and see." She dragged her fake nail down the side of my face and then turned to go inside the studio.

I immediately took a deep breath, relishing in the fresh air. If Marcus wanted this, there was nothing I could do.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I really wanted to warn you, but I didn't know about it until this morning myself." I couldn't believe Angela was apologizing for this. It wasn't her fault.

"Angela, how was your holiday?"

She looked confused. "It was really nice, thank you for asking."

"I'm so happy to hear that." She looked at the ground wondering what I was thinking. "That should have been what we talked about first. You work for me, but Angela, I think of you as a friend. Please don't think that I'm mad because you weren't able to tell me about Tanya before she ambushed me. You are by far the best assistant I have ever had. And from what I hear, one of my best friends thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread." I could tell she was relieved, but still felt bad.

"She's signed with Jacob Black. Did you know that?" The sound of his name made me want to punch something.

"Well that explains a lot. Just don't act like that fucker and we'll be just fine." I gave her my best crooked smile to let her know that we were cool.

"So, how was your vacation?" She grinned and I knew what she was implying.

"It was more than I ever could hope for." I smiled a genuine smile.

"I'm so happy for you, Edward. You deserve to have a family who loves you. You deserve to find happiness."

"Thanks, Angela. The same thing goes for you." She blushed as she realized that I was talking about Ben. "Okay, let's go fuck this shit up." I opened the studio door and motioned for her to go first.

"Do you mind me being there while you film?"

"Mind? I'm going to need you. I'll give you a raise if you get the heinous bitch to leave me the fuck alone." I was being completely honest. That shit would be worth its weight in gold.

"Not a problem."

"Really?"

"Well… how do you feel about getting a sudden case of elephantitus of the nuts? Or maybe gonorrhea, syphilis, chlamydia? We could come up with a combination."

"As long as it works, you can tell her I have all of them." We both laughed and walked into the studio. She really had a sense of humor.

I decided to text Bella real quick before I was engaged for the day. She would be starting her first day of classes after vacation.

_**I'm thinking of you. Good luck on your first day back after vacation. **_

_**I expect to hear all about it tonight. -E**_

I quickly got a text back.

_**Thanks. Good luck with filming. Talk to you tonight. Miss you. –B**_

February couldn't come soon enough.

**You know what to do, please review. I'd love to hear what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Over thirty reviews for the last chapter! You guys are absolutely fantastic! Thank you so much! We're starting the much anticipated Cullen vacation. I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own a New Moon poster. Got it at the book fair at my school. Is it pathetic that I practically pushed a student out of the way to get the last one?**

**Chapter 18 **

**Getting Away**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you packed everything we bought on our shopping trip? I mean everything?" For as much as I loved Alice she was seriously bugging the hell out of me. This was the fifteenth time she had asked me if I had packed everything. Not that it would matter at this point anyway. We were sitting on the plane waiting for it to take off.

"Yes, Alice. For the millionth time I packed everything we bought on that torturous shopping trip, I packed everything that was on the typed list you gave me, and I packed all of the last minute things you texted me. I officially have everything I need to live in Hollywood for the next six months."

"What about the bathing suit? Did you pack that?" I cringed and she raised her eyebrows at me. How did she know that that was the one thing that I even hesitated to bring?

"You mean that scrap of fabric the size of a moist towelette? Yes, I did pack it, despite the fact that it will _never_ see the outside of the suitcase." I meant it too. I had dishtowels that would cover more than the bikini Alice had picked out and made me buy.

"What is the big deal? You look great in it. Stop acting like you're a hundred years old or something and show a little skin once in a while. I swear if I ever had the chance I'd burn every single one of those turtlenecks you own." In the back of my mind I knew Alice was right. Nuns were known to dress less conservatively that I did most of the time. It wasn't the fact that I didn't think I would look okay with clothes that showed a little more. I was basically well-toned from running three miles almost every day. I just didn't like people looking at me and so my wardrobe ensured that I wouldn't attract any attention. Not to mention, I work with hormonal boys all day. I had learned my lesson that first year when I wore a blouse that dipped a little when I leaned down. I couldn't understand why the boys were constantly calling me over to their desk to assist them with their work. It wasn't until lunch when one of the other teachers told me they overheard some of the boys talking about looking down my shirt while I was helping them. I was mortified and since then I was very determined not to provide them with visions to jerk off too.

Alice had scowled at the thought of my current closet, but then her mouth immediately turned into a grin as a thought flashed through her mind. "I bet Edward would like to see the bikini."

_What the hell? She knew she was pushing my buttons._

Just the thought of Edward staring at me with his beautiful green eyes while I was wearing the practically nonexistent suit made my entire face flush.

"I highly doubt that, Alice. Edward and I are just friends." A straight out lie.

"Ri-ght. If you guys are just friends then I'm marrying all three of the Jonas brothers."

"Do I get to be a bridesmaid?" Mocking Alice was not something that I would normally do, just because she's not type that would take it lying down. She would fight back, dirty if necessary. But I couldn't help it. This shit was funny.

"Only if I get to be a bridesmaid in yours…to Edward. And I don't want to hear it. I know you guys are more than just friends. Yeah, you haven't actually seen each other in two months, but I know for a fact that Edward spends more time on the phone with you than with me and that's saying a lot. I also know that he is head over heals for you, and just by the way you blushed at the sound of his name, you've got it just as bad. Friends, huh? Paaalleeeze." With that she pulled her iPod out of her backpack, put it on, and closed her eyes. She was obviously done with me…for now.

The plane took off and I decided to try and get some sleep. Alice was still ignoring me so talking to her was out, not that I exactly wanted to have anymore discussions about Edward, so it was just as well.

_Edward. Edward. Edward._

We had spent the past two months really getting to know everything about each other. Well everything we could by talking on the phone. He usually finished his day at the studio around eight o'clock. By then I had done any school work I had brought home, gotten myself ready for the next day, and was ready to settle down for the evening. There were nights when we talked for more than two or three hours.

I had come to look forward to his calls. We didn't just talk about superficial things. Our conversations were deep and sometimes left both of us mentally exhausted. We had bared our souls to each other. We confided in each other. Our fears, our pasts, our flaws; no topic was off-limits.

I flat out told him that I didn't believe in relationships that lasted forever. That my parents had completely fucked up my image of what a real marriage should be as they screamed insults at each other all the way to divorce court. I admitted to him that even though I knew better, there were still times I blamed myself for it. I had been conceived almost immediately after they got married. A wedding, a new house, and a baby all within a year. It was too much, too fast. Charlie spent hours and hours at the police station trying to get as much overtime as possible and that meant not being home. In turn, my mother felt trapped being all alone all day with a newborn. Eventually it took its toll on the marriage. What should have been a blessing, turned out to be a curse that led to Renee leaving my dad and taking me with her to Phoenix. She got remarried to a minor league baseball player and I spent most of my childhood with them. It wasn't until high school that I moved back to Forks and started to get reacquainted with Charlie.

Edward listened to my story without one interruption. At the end of it, he just simply said he wish he had known me then so he could have helped me through it. He didn't judge, he didn't try to tell me I was ridiculous for feeling what I felt, he just listened. He was the first person to do that.

I wanted to do the same for him as he told me about his parents. They apparently had the perfect marriage. The loved each other intensely and they loved their little boy just as much. They had been on their way to pick Edward up after going out to dinner to celebrate their anniversary. Three blocks away from the babysitter's house they were hit head on by a man talking on his cell phone. He survived with minor injuries, but Edward's parents were killed instantly. Edward was eight years old. After the funeral, he was passed around to a few different relatives, but nothing ever became permanent. As soon as he graduated high school, he left Chicago for good and moved out west on his own, still practically a child and barely a man.

I cried for him that night. Not only for the man on the other end of the line who was still deeply affected by their death, but also for the scared little boy who was forced to face the hard reality of life at a much too early age.

He revealed to me that I was the only one he had ever confided in the whole story of his parents. Even his best friends in California, Ben and Seth, had only known that Edward's parents had died years ago. They had no idea the pain and anguish he has been living with for so long. I felt honored that he felt comfortable enough to tell me, but I also felt hope that by telling me his story, I could relieve just a fraction of the burden he had carried around with him for over fifteen years.

He then went on to tell me about how he was discovered and the whirlwind that started up shortly after. He was still a kid when his first movie hit it big. The fame, the money, the booze, the women; it was all overwhelming and Edward found himself enjoying it all too much. He spent the better part of five years heading down a path of self-destruction. He said he credits his new family in Forks for redirecting his life and me for giving him something worth living for.

To hear him say that definitely shocked me. Those words solidified my importance in his life and gave me the confidence to feel that what we had was something real. However, it also made feel overwhelming sadness. To think that he didn't have anything worth living for before he met me, it just confirmed how broken he really was. I had never wanted to fix something so bad in my life. I wanted to fix Edward. I wanted to be the one who helped him again feel all those things that were abruptly taken away from him at the tender age of eight; love, trust, commitment, and self-worth.

My reminiscing abruptly came to a stop when I heard the pilot come on and announce our arrival at LAX. I had been thinking about Edward the entire flight and even missed the whole landing.

_Is that pathetic? Probably, but I don't care._

Edward had already told us that he would not be at the airport to greet us. He was afraid the paparazzi would bombard us if he were there, so we were going to meet up with him at the hotel. He did arrange to have a driver waiting for us as we came out of the terminal to get our luggage and bring us over to the hotel.

As the sleek, black car made its way down the highway in the direction of the hotel, the excitement was starting to bubble up in all of us. Everyone was pointing out things we had never seen before. Emmett was amazed, I mean amazed, by the palm trees. Carlisle and Esme raved at the architecture. Rosalie noted the expensive cars that surrounded us on the highway. Jasper and Alice were holding hands and just taking it all in, especially the sunshine. I, on the other hand, was starting to panic.

_Will it be awkward between us? How should I greet him? With a hug, a handshake, a kiss…? Will Edward have forgotten what I look like and be disappointed when he sees me? Will he regret confiding in me? _

This was the moment I had been waiting for since New Year's, and I was having a meltdown over it. All of my insecurities made me feel like I was ridiculous to think that Edward Masen wanted me. In my eyes, it was simply not possible.

The car felt like it was a hundred degrees and I could feel the sweat start to run down

my face and back. My ears started to ring and everyone's voice sounded like I was under water. My heart was practically beating out of my chest and I thought I was about to vomit.

_Get it to-fucking-gether. You don't want Edward to see you covered in your own puke, do you?_

When the car pulled up to the door of the hotel, the valet started to help everyone out. My body and mind began waging war with each other. My body was screaming for me to get the fuck out of the car before I ruined its interior. My mind was telling me to order the driver to bring me back to the airport so I could go home. My body won out as my stomach churned, letting me know that the threat of regurgitating this morning's oatmeal was very real. I held on to the valet for dear life as my legs betrayed me and went weak as I got out of the car. The kid that gave me his hand quickly wrapped his arm around my waist before I hit the ground. Once I was stable, he let go and asked me if I was okay.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I was just getting a little car sick. Thank you for your help." Carlisle heard our exchange and came over to give me a once over.

"You are a little pale, but you don't have a fever. How do you feel now?" Even on vacation Carlisle would never turn down a patient in need.

"Really, don't worry about me. I'm much better now that I'm out of the car." I hated lying to him, but telling him the truth was just too damn embarrassing.

"Emmett, let Bella lean on you." I started to protest. "I just don't want you to pass out and hurt yourself. Once inside we'll find you a seat and some water. I'm sure you'll be fine."

I did what Carlisle said and hooked my arm around Emmett's until we were inside. As soon as the air-conditioned air hit my face I began to feel better. The bottle of water Esme had found me also helped. The anticipation of seeing Edward didn't calm my nerves, but at least I felt pretty confident that I wasn't going to hurl on anyone, including myself.

A short man in a dark suit with a red tie made his way over to us as soon as we walked in. "Ah, you must be the Cullens. I am Jonathan Jenks, the manager. Welcome to the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. Mr. Masen has already taken the liberty of checking you in and has asked me to personally escort you to your executive suites." He handed Carlisle and four envelopes which I was sure held our pass keys to the rooms. He also signaled for one of the hotel workers to gather our luggage.

"Thank you, Mr. Jenks. You have a beautiful establishment here. We are all very excited to stay here. Did Mr. Masen say whether or not he would be stopping by?" By the look on Alice's face, that was the only question she wanted to know the answer to. I tried not to look overenthusiastic, but I too wanted to here the answer to that.

"Why, yes, he's here now. We try very hard to protect the privacy of our guests, especially the more well-known guests. Mr. Masen did not want to attract attention and opted to wait for you in the suites. I must say, he was quite anxious to see all of you when I last spoke to him so why don't you follow me." Mr. Jenks motioned for us to head towards the elevators.

In my weakened state earlier, I never got a chance to admire the inside of the hotel. There was an enormous three tiered chandelier illuminating the entire lobby. The floors were marble and the whole room was done in shades of white and ivory. Large vases of gorgeous white flowers covered every table surface. It was so luxurious. Picture perfect. A lot of fucking money. I couldn't believe Edward had made reservations for us to stay here. It was unreal and I was having a hard time wrapping my arms around it. In my world, places this magnificent just didn't exist. I was more of a Motel 8 girl.

The elevator ride up to our _suites_, I still had a hard time saying the word, seemed like it took forever. Mr. Jenks was telling us that he knew we had a lot planned this week, however he hoped that we would try to take advantage of all the hotel had to offer. He assured us that if we needed or wanted anything, _anything at all_, all we had to do was just call down to the front desk. No request was too great.

I could tell Emmett was thinking real hard, trying to come up with the most outrageous request. Thank God we reached our floor before Emmett could come up with one and ask Mr. Jenks.

"Well, here we are. You pretty much have this floor to yourselves. You're luggage will be up shortly. Please, let us know if we can be of any assistance." Carlisle thanked him and began to reach in his wallet for a tip. "Mr. Cullen, I cannot accept that or any other tip from any of you. Mr. Masen's orders." He smiled and then stepped in the elevator and he was gone.

We looked down the hallway and saw that there were two doors on the left and two doors on the right, spaced out pretty far apart from each other. Not knowing exactly what to do next, we all just stood there saying nothing. Our silence was interrupted by one of the doors opening.

"I thought I heard you guys. It's about time." Edward stepped out looking nothing less than perfect. He was wearing faded jeans that fell low on his hips and he had a black t-shirt that just clung to his perfect chest. His hair was all over the place and he had a pair of flip flops on. He was smiling from ear to ear and was totally at ease. All of my nervousness melted away.

_This is going to be okay. _

"Edward!" Alice shrieked and ran into his arms practically knocking him down. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, squirt." He hugged her and then pushed her back at arms length. "Let me take a look at you. Looking beautiful, as always." His eyes sparkled as he looked at her and I could tell that he was as happy to see her as she was to see him.

The reunion continued as Edward made his way through the family, hugging and talking to each one. I waited patiently, but my insides were screaming for him to touch me. I had been pretty good at putting my physical desires aside for the last two months as we got to know each other. It wasn't too difficult because I was still getting my Edward fix through our conversations. But as soon as I saw him, any control I had started going out window.

He finally got to me and we just stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. I could feel everyone else stare us, but I couldn't break the eye contact.

"Bella." He said my name like it was giving him air to breath. "How are you?" He walked over and wrapped his strong arms around me. His chin rested against my temple and I could feel his warm breath travel through my hair.

"I'm well, Edward. How are you?" He pulled away from me and gave me a crooked smile that filled his face.

"I'm great…now." I blushed at the underlying meaning of his words and smiled at him.

"Okay, can it, lovebirds. I want to see our rooms!" Alice started to head down the hallway as we all chuckled. I felt a little embarrassed at Alice's vocal acknowledgement of our…well I'm not sure what to call it, but they knew it was something and they all seemed to approve.

"No one's stopping you, squirt. The rooms on this side of the hall," he pointed to his left, "has king size beds. The other side has two queens." That had settled it. Esme and Carlisle and myself would have the two rooms on the left, the kids would have the two rooms on the right.

My room was fucking gorgeous. It was very open and was decorated in soft creamy tones. The bed looked amazingly comfortable and the bathroom had a soaking tub you could swim in. I was in heaven.

"Do you like it?" The voice behind me made my knees slightly buckle. I heard the door shut quietly as I slowly turned around. Edward was leaning against the door with one hand on the door knob. His eyes were filled with lust and I could feel myself getting wet.

"It's so beautiful. You really shouldn't have gone through all this trouble." He looked at me with a frustrated expression.

"Bella, you make this room look like a shack. You are beautiful." With his hands in his pockets, he took a few long strides across the room and stopped short so that we were just inches apart. He was apprehensive. It was like he was afraid to touch me, which was funny, because I was most definitely afraid to touch him. Over the last two months we had had gotten to know the most intimate details of each others lives yet physically, we had no idea where we stood.

He looked down from my eyes as he took one hand out his pocket and hesitantly reached over to mine. Very gently, he took my hand and held it there, tracing circles on the back with his thumb. It was an innocent gesture, yet it had ignited a fire in me as a tingling feeling swept up my arm and through my entire body.

"I am so happy you're here." His eyes once again met mine. "You have no idea." That was all I needed to put my insecurities aside and do what I had wanted to do since I first saw him in the hallway.

I took my free hand and reached over to where his was still securely tucked in his pocket. I tugged on it and he pulled it out so that I could hold his hand. Now, holding both of his hands, I pulled him closer to me and reached up on my toes. At first, confusion swept across his face until he realized what I was doing. As soon as it registered in his brain, he willingly let me pull him down to me so that I could kiss him gently on the lips. They were so soft and they molded to mine in a perfect fit.

"I am very glad to be here. _You _have no idea." I smiled at him with a certain amount of shyness.

With that, any reluctance on his part was gone. He let go of my hands so that he could cup my face. He kissed me again, except there was nothing gentle about it. It was filled with two months of longing and pure need. I hadn't realized that during those two months there was a part of me that was missing. As I breathed in his scent and felt his touch, I knew it was something that I would never again be able to go without.

We both finally broke apart from each other gasping for air. He looked at me lovingly and then pulled me into his arms for an embrace. "We have a lot of catching up to do, Miss Swan."

"Why yes we do, Mr. Masen. However, that might be a little difficult since you jam packed this vacation with numerous activities." It was true. Edward had planned for us to do some amazing things, but there wasn't much time left for anything else.

"Don't worry, I got it covered." I pulled back and gave him a confused look but never had a chance to ask him about it as the door started rattling from someone knocking, or rather beating, on it.

"Isabella Swan and Edward Masen! You two better not be doing anything disturbing in there!"

"Alice." We both said in unison and laughed.

"We better open the door before she breaks it down." Edward chuckled and released me to open the door.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to get kicked out of here on the first day. I can see the headlines now. _Ruckus at the Beverly Wilshire. Masen to blame."_ Edward just rolled his eyes at me and opened the door to reveal a very apprehensive Alice.

"Everyone is decent in here, right." She looked around cautiously. Did she really think we would be naked or something?

Satisfied, she went on to say that everyone was hungry. I hadn't realized it before, but now that Alice brought it up, I was starving. Edward's eyes lit up like he just remembered something.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. I thought you guys might be hungry when you got here so I made arrangements for us to have lunch down by the pool. I just have to call the front desk and let them know we're ready. Does that sound okay?" Alice bounced up and down.

"That sounds great! I'll go tell everyone else. Can you give me a half hour? I so have to change into my Cali wear." She was just too fucking cute for words.

"Not a problem, squirt. I'll call down now so that they're ready for us." Edward walked over to the room phone and called the front desk. Alice looked at me.

"You need to change too, Bella." I knew what she was trying to tell me and I wasn't about to give in.

"Nah, I think I'm fine with what I'm wearing now." I could tell I was pissing her off.

"Fine, you don't have to wear the bikini…yet. But at least change into something a little more summery. You're going to stick out like a sore thumb dressed like that. We're not in Forks anymore, no need to be dressed for winter. And besides, you need some color." I didn't want to admit it, but she was right. I would stand out and more importantly, I would sweat profusely if I ate lunch by the pool in what I was wearing. It was over eighty degrees here and I was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and my UGGS for crying out loud. Contrary to what some people believe, sweat rings are not sexy.

"Okay, okay. I'll wear the green sundress. Will that make you happy?"

"Most definitely. Oh, Bella. This is going to be so great! We are going to have so much fun!" Before I could answer, she turned and hopped out of the room. This was going to be a good trip. She, and the rest of the family for that matter, needed this little break from reality. They all knew what was waiting for Alice when she got home, but no one would dare mention it let alone think about it. They were just going to live in the moment and enjoy every minute of this experience.

I looked over to Edward as he continued to talk on the phone. He caught me staring at him and all his perfection. He grinned and blew me a kiss. I decided that this week I was going to take the Cullens' lead.

I was going to live in the moment and just enjoy it.

**Okay, we're in California and there is much, much more to come! Please review- I appreciated it so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I love you guys for all your reviews. Nothing more to say except sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight. I would love to, but I don't. I do own a People's Magazine special edition dedicated to New Moon. It's great!**

**Chapter 19**

**With My Family**

**EPOV**

"Cut! Cut! Edward, what's with you today?" The director, Laurent, had his hands palms up gesturing a 'what the fuck' sentiment. It was the fifth time today that I had forgotten my lines.

_You never forget your lines, you schmuck. At least not since you haven't been showing up to work drunk or hung over._

"I'm sorry, Laurent. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I'm just not with it today. I won't forget again."

"You better not. This is not the only thing I have planned for today, Eddie." I slowly turned my head to see Tanya smirking at me. She was reveling in the fact that it was I who was having trouble focusing and not her for once. She constantly forgot her lines and it was really annoying. Too many hair chemicals will eventually fry your brain and she's had her share of bad dye jobs. However, the God of the Bimbos extended her hand to Tanya today so that she would look like the consummate actress and I would look like the guy two brain cells shy of an idiot.

My eyes shot daggers at her but I couldn't allow myself to speak for the plain reason that anything I would say at that moment would unquestionably label her a slut. In the interest of the quality of the movie and my desperate need to get out of there with my ball intact, I had to keep quiet.

"Can we just roll it again?" If only to get away from her, I was going to get it right this time.

After performing the scene flawlessly, I left the set and returned to my dressing room. We were done for the day and I was anxious to leave. It had been almost two days since I had seen Bella that day at the hotel and I was already craving everything about her.

I won't lie; there was awkwardness between us at first. Neither one of us really knew how to act, but after she kissed me in her room, it was like everything fell into place. I knew we were going to be just fine.

I hadn't really understood how much I missed all of them until we spent lunch by the pool catching up. Alice, was of course, Alice. Her spitfire intensity still remained intact and I was reminded of that fact several times as she harassed Bella and me about our relationship. She was convinced that we were perfect for each other and desperately wanted us to be together.

I could also see her influence in Bella's wardrobe. I think Bella looks great in anything, but she did have a tendency to be a little too conservative for my liking. When I saw Bella arrive at the pool in that green sundress, I knew it was not something Bella would have picked out for herself. Her creamy, white skin looked amazing against the emerald fabric. It landed just above her knee, showing off her well-toned legs.

_Thank you, Alice. _

Seeing her in that just made me want to rip it off her and do things that surely would have gotten me kicked off the premises, permanently. I had to make do with occasional brushes to her hands, back, and arms. She shivered at even the lightest touch and it made me smile thinking that she felt the need to touch me as well.

We spent the rest of the day and evening just hanging around the hotel. It had been a long day for everyone, especially Alice. They needed to just relax. I stayed with them until pretty late. I enjoyed watching them react to the luxuriousness of the hotel and all of the things it had to offer its guests. I had stayed at places like this many times and it didn't faze me, but for them, the experience was thrilling. Just seeing them enjoy it made me feel like it was my first time staying in a five-star hotel as well.

The Cullens and Bella left the next morning for Disneyland. I knew I would be working the first couple of days after their arrival so I wanted to plan something fun since I couldn't be with them. As far as I knew, they were having a blast. Alice and Bella kept texting me pictures of them doing various things; Esme and Carlisle on the California Screamin' roller-coaster, Emmett shoving an entire thing of cotton candy in his mouth in one bite, Rosalie and Jasper on either side of Mickey Mouse. My heart soared at the picture of Alice with Cinderella. She was so happy and looked like quite the princess herself.

The last one I received was from Alice. The subject was 'You've got some competition.' Attached was a picture of Bella and Tigger. At first glance it seemed all innocent, but a closer look revealed that Tigger was indeed groping her. He stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her. One paw, hand, whatever the fuck you call it, was lying across her breast and the other was flirting dangerously with her crotch. My overprotective impulse went into overdrive as I actually pictured in my head beating the piss out of Winnie the Pooh's Woodland friend. He was feeling up my girl and no one got to do that shit except for me. Well, actually, up until now I hadn't had the chance to try, but I sure as hell was looking forward to it and didn't want to stand in line after Tigger for Christ's sake.

_Jealous of a Disney character. Pathetic, yes. Did I fucking care, no._

That last picture was the one that got me thinking and caused me to get distracted to the point of forgetting my lines. I just couldn't get the thought of that big pile of fur molesting my Bella. I was so relieved they were coming back to the hotel tonight.

I was meeting the family there for dinner, but planned on not staying too late. I was tired and I knew all of them would also be pretty exhausted. Tomorrow was a big day. Alice and I were filming our scene and both of us needed to be fresh. They had saved all of the shots with Alice for the very last day of filming. It was going to be a pretty long day as it wasn't just our scene. Laurent also wanted to get some shots of Tanya and Alice together for some possible flashback and dream scenes. We had to be there pretty early for make-up and such.

I was on my way over when Carlisle called informing me that they were back from Disneyland. I could here the fatigue in his voice and knew it wouldn't have been enjoyable for any of them to spend dinner in a restaurant. I immediately suggested they get comfortable and order some room service. Carlisle seemed to like the idea of being in for the night and said he would take care of it. I drove my Volvo up to the valet at the hotel and practically threw the keys and ran to the elevator.

_Excited much?_

The door opened and I was hit with the most amazing smells. My stomach groaned as I thought about how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten since this morning and now that food was within reach, I was fucking starved.

I could here voices coming from Carlisle and Esme's room and decided to knock and then let myself in. "Hello? Anybody home?" I called as I entered the room.

"Edward! You're here!" Alice ran over and leaped into my arms for a hug.

"Hey, squirt! How was Disneyland? Loved the pictures."

"It was absolutely fantastic! We had so much fun. Well, all of us except for Emmett. He wouldn't listen to us and just kept eating and eating and eating. He just wouldn't stop. And then he went on the Tower of Terror and puked all over the woman next to him! Can you believe it? I'm so glad I didn't go on it with him. Talk about gross. Rosalie was so lucky. She only got a little bit on her shoes."

"I wouldn't call that lucky. I love my shoes. Hey, Edward." Rosalie had walked over and thank God handed me a plate with a burger and fries on it.

"Thanks, Rosalie. You read my mind." My eyes got wide as she passed me the plate.

"I figured you'd be here awhile and would need some nourishment." Rosalie was obviously pointing out that Alice hadn't let me get past the doorway. I grabbed a handful of fries and shoved them all in my mouth at once.

"Edward Anthony Masen! I know you're hungry, but manners, please!" It was clear by the look on Esme's face that she was only kidding, but for me, it was something entirely different. She spoke to me like a mother disciplining her young child. It brought back a flood of memories that I had beaten down for so long. I was torn. I was partially feeling sadness as I always did when I thought about my parents. However, a more dominant part felt overjoyed that after all this time somebody loved me like a son. For the first time in years, I felt like I had a mother, and it felt so damn good.

Unsuccessfully, I swallowed hard to get all the fries down my throat before I answered her. "Sorry, Esme." As I listened to myself, I sounded quiet and defeated, just like a child who had just gotten done being scolded by his mom.

Everyone erupted in laughter. "Don't feel so bad, Edward, she does that to all of us. Everyone in this room has been schooled by my mom at least once." Emmett walked over and slapped me on the back causing me to almost choke on the fries that hadn't made it down my throat.

"Some of us a multiple of times." Alice chirped looking at her brother with raised eyebrows. "By the way, did you brush your teeth? Please tell me you did. Otherwise Edward needs new food now that your stinky puke breath has covered it." Thanks to the visual from Alice, the food no longer looked appetizing.

"Of course I did. And that was not my fault, by the way. That woman must have showered in perfume. It was suffocating me. Losing my lunch was inevitable."

"Well now, thanks to you, that woman has been showered in vomit. Really, Emmett, it wasn't lunch that caused you to heave. It was the fifteen other things you ate from various booths around the park. And don't think for one minute you're getting out of buying me a new pair of shoes." Now both of them were on either side of me. Rosalie was really laying into him. Remind me never to mess with the woman's shoes.

"I'll let you guys, uh, sort this out." I squeaked by both of them and caught Bella's eye as she sat on the couch watching in amusement. I smiled at her as I took a seat next to her and put my plate on my lap. Puke breath or not, my hunger was coming back in full force. "Hey, you."

"Hey, yourself." She looked at me from underneath her lashes and quickly looked down. Her shyness was so cute and I felt my heart quicken as I watched the blush spread up her neck and face.

We continued to watch Alice and Rosalie double-team Emmett. He had absolutely no chance as they were a force to be reckoned with. Everyone else knew to stay out of it or else be subjected to their wrath. Alice and Rosalie knew each other so well, they were practically finishing each other's sentences. Finally, Carlisle stepped in and rescued Emmett, who looked once again like he was going to vomit. The funny thing was that even though they appeared mad, as soon as Emmett's back was turned, Alice and Rosalie were smiling and giving each other a high five. They were just making him squirm, and boy did they succeed.

_Note to self: Don't piss of Rosalie and Alice…ever._

I enjoyed being so close to Bella. We hadn't really had a chance to talk or anything, but just being mere inches away from her made my whole body tingle. It seemed to travel all around my body until eventually settling in my manly area. I tried to eat slowly so that I would have an excuse to keep the plate on my lap because my problem was not one I needed to be made known to the rest of the room.

_Tanya Denali. Tanya Denali. Tanya Denali._

_Well, what do you know? It still works like a charm._

Once I was physically able to move, I decided it was time for me to take my leave. I had wanted some more alone time with Bella, but it was clear that that was going to be impossible tonight and I was fucking beat anyway. I needed sleep badly.

I told Carlisle about the game plan for the next day. Alice would be with me shooting and the rest of the family would use the Paramount passes to tour the studios. After I said my good-byes, giving Bella a chaste kiss on the cheek that did not go unnoticed, I told Alice I wanted to talk to her for a second. She looked a little nervous but followed me outside the room, down the hall to her room.

Once inside, I closed the door and led her to the couch. "Edward, is everything okay? You're kind of scaring me." I quickly realized that most of the bad news she had received during her life probably was delivered in a similar fashion. I immediately relieved her of any fear.

"Everything is perfect. I just wanted to see how you are and if you're still up for it. If you aren't, it's not a big deal. We can find someone else." Even as I said it, I knew I was lying to her. It really was a big deal. If Alice backed out now, production would be put on hold and delay the entire movie. But I didn't care about that. I only cared that Alice was comfortable.

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for this moment since I was three. I'm more than ready." She was bouncing in her seat.

"Good. I thought that's what you say, but I wanted to be sure."

"Do you mind if I bring Bella with me tomorrow? I know you'll be there, and I am so happy that you want me to do this with you. But Bella has been so great to me since day one and I have really leaned on her during the difficult times. I want to share this day with her. Not to mention, I'd like to have her there, just incase I need to lean, if you know what I mean." Alice looked like she was asking me to give her a puppy.

_Bella ….at the studio…all day. Now that's an interesting development._

"Of course. I think it would be great for her to be there for you." I must have said that with a little too much enthusiasm as Alice caught on to it right away.

"Yeah, right Romeo. She'll be there for me, but don't worry, I'll share." Alice just gave me a knowing look. "I knew I would win the bet, but I never thought you'd cave _this _early. You are so whipped. Wa-pish!" The girl actually pretending she was cracking a whip.

I couldn't deny it any longer. I was whipped, and proud of it. "Fine, you got me. E-mail me the date of the dance and I'll be there." I tried to play it off like I wasn't looking forward to it, but let's face it, Bella would be there. If dancing with fifty-seven eighth graders meant I got to dance with her, hell, I dance with all the little girls twice.

"I already e-mailed Angela with the date. She said she would clear your calendar."

"A little presumptuous, aren't we squirt?"

"Hey, when you know, you know." I chucked and put my arm around her for a hug. Who knew that meeting this thirteen year old girl would change the course of my life for the better?

"Well, before I go, I wanted to give you something. I know you don't need it, because you are going to knock everyone sock's off tomorrow, but everyone could use a little luck now and then." I removed my arm from around her to pull a small blue box with a white ribbon out of my jacket pocket. Her eyes went wide as she instantly recognized the features of the box.

"Edward, you did not get me something from Tiffany's. You have already given me so much, this is too much." I immediately shut her down.

"Alice, I don't want you to say another word about it. I bought this for you because I wanted to. I also wanted you to have something special to remind you of your very first movie, because frankly I know this is the first of many. Please, just open it and see if you like it."

"It's from Tiffany's and you picked it out, silly. Of course I'll like it." She brushed her finger delicately over the box and ribbon like it was sacred. "I've always wanted something from Tiffany's."

"You're killing me. Please, for the love of God, just open it." I begged.

Alice undid the ribbon and tentatively took the top off the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a pendant that had four hearts arranged to look like a four-leaf clover. She looked at it and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It's absolutely beautiful. I can't believe you did this. Thanks you so much." She leaped into my arms with such force I was glad that I was already sitting down.

"So, I guess it's safe to say you like it." She looked at me like I was being ridiculous, which I was.

"Like is not the word I would use. I love it! Help me put it on." I attached the clasp behind her neck and she got up to admire it in a mirror. I couldn't help but feel happy as I saw how excited she was. She probably would have danced in front of the mirror all night admiring the necklace but it was getting late.

"Alice, I need to get going. I'm tired, you're tired. We have important things to do tomorrow." She looked at me before nodding. "Oh, before I go, I just wanted to mention to you that the director will probably want you to wear a wig. I told him that you probably wouldn't want to because you don't like to hide your, uh, cancer." I suddenly got nervous. I knew the reasoning behind Alice's refusal to wear a wig and totally understood it. I didn't want her to be blindsided tomorrow when they got her into wardrobe. I waited for the disappointment, but it never came.

"Of course I'll be wearing a wig. This," she pointed to her head that had a few sparse patches of baby hair that was finally beginning to grow back, "would only be a distraction from the plot and confuse the audience. Yeah, I don't like to hide my cancer because I want people to feel lucky they're not me. I want them to feel grateful for their health. But tomorrow I'm playing a character, and she does not have cancer." Once again she amazed me. As an actress, she had more insight and professionalism than most of the adults I've ever worked with.

"You amaze me. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." I gave her a kiss and a hug and proceeded to head home.

~o~o~O~o~o

The next morning I made my way over to the studio bright an early. I wanted to get there before everyone else. A car was bringing them over and I needed to make sure everyone was set with their passes before I let them loose and took Alice and Bella with me.

A whole day of having Bella with me…heaven, pure heaven.

I led Alice and Bella into the studio and began introducing them to the various people working hard to make this movie great. They warmly greeted everyone and Alice became more relaxed and more excited by the minute. I showed Alice the set that she and I would be filming our scene and she began to walk around and get acquainted with it. She looked like she was deep in thought before I called to her.

"Alice, there is someone I'd like to introduce you to." She came over to stand by my side as I introduced a shorter, slightly balding man. "Alice, this is George, one of our camera men. He is fantastic. George, this is Alice. She'll be playing Annabelle."

"It's so nice to meet you George."

"The pleasure is all mine. Edward said you were a beauty, but my, my, you truly are enchanting." He brought Alice's had up to his mouth and placed a tender kiss on it, making her blush.

"Why thank you George. Hey, would you mind showing me how you work that thing? I want to learn as much as I can while I'm here." I could tell that she already had George wrapped around her little finger.

I turned around to here the nails on a chalkboard voice of Tanya. She was complaining to one of the staffers that they did not have the right type of cream to put in her coffee. I knew Alice needed to meet her seeing that they would be filming together today. They're playing mother and daughter for crying out loud, but my instinct to protect Alice from the Wicked Witch of the West Side wanted to direct her in the opposite direction. I didn't want Alice to see that side of Hollywood, at least not on her first shoot.

_Better get this over with before someone drops a house on the bitch's head._

"Tanya, there's a couple of people I'd like you to meet." She looked up from the young pimply girl who was crying and apologizing for not having the right type of cream. As soon as Tanya's wrath wasn't directly on her, the girl scurried away in an effort to escape.

I could see the transformation from enraged Tanya to phony Tanya happen in a heartbeat. She sauntered over to us with a fake smile plastered all over her face. "Why sure, Eddie. Who do we have here?"

"I'd like you to meet Alice Cullen and Bella Swan." Tanya immediately understanding exactly who Alice was, completely ignored Bella.

_If she only fucking knew my feeling for Bella, she'd send the flying monkeys after her._

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Denali." Alice said with a politeness that would have made Esme proud.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Alice Cullen? Eddie has told me so much about you. Are you enjoying your visit to the studio? It must be exciting to watch a real live movie being filmed." It was obvious she had no idea Alice actually had a part.

"Actually, Alice will be playing the part of Annabelle." Tanya looked between Alice and me in disbelief.

"You're kidding right? Laurent approved this?"

"No, I'm not kidding and yes, Laurent approved it." I was starting to get fucking annoyed.

All of a sudden, it looked like Tanya should have a light bulb above her head as a revelation came to her. "Oh, wait! I get it now. This is…oh what do they call it? Wishing Star, Give a Life. You know, they let sick kids do whatever the hell they want. Damn it, I can't think of the name." Her brow furrowed in frustration as she tried to think to hard.

"Make A Wish." Alice spoke quietly, yet confidently.

"What did you say?

"I said, what you're thinking of is the Make A Wish program."

"That's it! I knew I knew what I was talking about." She totally disregarded Alice and turned to me. "Eddie, this is _our _movie. I know you are _friends_ with this girl, but can't she do her Make a Wish thing some place else? This isn't charity." My ears were on fire as Tanya spewed her shallowness all over us. I was disgusted with her, but more so at myself. The bile in my stomach started to churn as I thought about how six months ago, I probably would have had a similar reaction. I had been the male version of Tanya: conceited, superficial, disrespectful, elitist, the list goes on.

_You are not that person anymore. Prove it._

I was about to respond to Tanya's arrogant remarks, tell her to go to hell. But before I could, Alice put her hand on my shoulder as if to stop me and began to speak.

"I'm sorry, Miss Denali, I don't mean to be rude, but I would appreciate you not talking about something you obviously know nothing about. Make A Wish has done some pretty wonderful things for a lot of friends of mine. Many of them aren't with us anymore. I know because I went to their funerals. So please don't insult their memory by talking badly about a program that gave them one of the last meaningful experiences of their lives." I was so proud of my Alice. Here she was, standing up to someone she had probably looked up to in awe until this very moment. She was composed and very well spoken, something I could not say for Tanya, the one who was supposed to be the professional. Yet, she couldn't help herself. She began to lash out and attack.

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Are you going to cry?" Tanya's sincerity was dripping with sarcasm. She was sinking to a new low as she tried to belittle what Alice told her. I wanted to step in, but I could tell this was Alice's fight. It seemed Bella also sensed it. She was being just as quiet as I was, but I noticed how she kept inching her way closer and closer to Alice, until she was standing right next to her. I looked over to Alice to see that on the outside, she was still appeared calm, but her eyes gave her away. She was seething.

_Here comes the water. Cue the melting._

"Cry over you? An overrated actress with fake everything?" Alice looked directly at Tanya's chest as it tried to bust out of her shirt. "And I do mean everything. As if. My tears are reserved for things that really matter. And by the way, if this was my Make A Wish event, there is no way you would even be here, so be thankful that it isn't."

_Ding dong the witch is dead…_

"Why you little…" Tanya took a step forward and began to bring her hand up. Everything slowed down and I realized that she indeed intended to hit Alice.

_Holy shit, she is going to fucking hit Alice._

"Whoa, whoa!" I began to step in between Tanya and Alice but was met with resistance as my body collided with someone who got there first. Bella stepped in front of Alice and grabbed on to Tanya's wrist before it could come down and do any damage.

"I don't think so." Bella hadn't said a word since we started talking to Tanya. But as soon as Alice was threatened, Bella went into protective mode just like she did at the restaurant. There was no way she was going to feel intimidated by Tanya Denali, not when Alice's safety was at stake. She gave Tanya a menacing glare and gripped her wrist even harder.

"Ow! What the fuck? Let go of me." Bella pushed Tanya as she let go, sending her a couple of steps backward. She rubbed her wrist and I could see that it immediately started to get red. Tanya turned on Bella like a wild animal.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Well in your world, I'm most definitely a nobody. But let me tell you right now, if you even think about making another dumb ass move like that again, I will be the _somebody _that will make your plastic surgeon think it's Christmas.

Tanya looked over to me like I was going to defend her. Boy was she mistaken. "Eddie, you aren't going to let these two _girls_ speak to me like this…are you?"

I ran my hands through my hair as I pretended to be thinking it over. Finally, I looked into her eyes and answered her. "Why, yes, Tanya, I think I am. And let me add that as much as I would never touch a woman in a violent way, if you threaten Alice again, I won't be above cheering Bella on as she kicks your ass." Tanya looked horrified, but I knew I could make it worse for her.

"But Tanya, I know that it will never come to that. Alice is one of the most forgiving people I know so I'm sure she would be willing to overlook this ugly incident for the good of the movie. Do you think you could do the same?" I already knew the answer before I asked the question, but I did have a plan. A plan that would ensure that Tanya would no longer be a problem for Alice.

"Now why the _fuck_ would I want to do that?" She was so clueless she didn't even realize what she was walking into. I didn't respond to her. Instead, I looked over to the side to where George was fiddling with his camera.

"Hey, George. Did you get all that?"

"Why yes, Edward, I got it all." Treating the crew well was something new for me, but I was quickly learning that they were the backbone of the movie. You treat them with respect, they will treat you in kind. The old me treated them like crap. The new me made sure that I got to know them all personally and that we felt comfortable with each other. I actually found that the crew was pretty cool when you got to know them. Not that I ever thought that I would need it, their loyalty was a total advantage to me now.

Tanya, realizing that everything that had just transpired was caught on film, stormed up to George. "Give me the fucking tape."

_Cue George._

"Sorry, ma'am. No can do. This tape is studio property. You'll have to take it up with them." Tanya was such a fucking bitch to everyone it wasn't a surprise that no one felt any loyalty to her. George probably could have given it to her or deleted it, or whatever, but there was no way he was going to do that. He was going to stick it to her as payback for all the times she treated them like second class citizens.

I walked over to where Tanya was standing and practically whispered into her ear. "Now, Tanya. This is what is going to happen. You are going to film today's scenes with Alice and treat her better than you treat anyone else around here. If you can't seem to do that, I will not only make sure that Laurent sees that tape. I will see to it that the whole world gets to see you raising your hand to a little girl with cancer. Can you say career suicide?"

Tanya looked into my eyes and I knew she knew I meant business. She proceeded to rush to her dressing room in a huff. She no longer would be a problem, I was sure.

**Tanya's POV**

As soon as I got to my dressing room, I dug my phone out of my bag and dialed Jake's number.

"Hi, Tanya. How's it going?" Obviously caller ID had tipped him off to who I was but not to what state of mind I was in.

"Why didn't you tell me the cancer girl was playing Annabelle?"

"Uh, actually, I didn't know. He really got her the part?" I knew he was referring to Edward. Ever since Edward fired him, he was holding a resentment towards him that was becoming unhealthy.

"Yeah, he got her the part. I was blindsided by it and I may have overreacted a little."

"What did you do?"

"I almost hit her."

"You fucking almost hit her? Tanya, how could you do that? The press could crucify you if that ever got out." There was no way I was telling him that it was all documented on film.

"Well if you were doing your fucking job, I would have been a little better prepared. Now, not only do I have to be nice to her, I have to worry about that little body guard beating the shit out of me."

"Who are you talking about?"

"She was with the cancer girl. I think her name was Bella."

"Bella Swan?"

"I guess so. Do you know her?"

"She was the teacher who led me to Alice. Edward's still hanging around her. I thought he had a little crush on her. Did you see her?"

"Yeah, she practically broke my arm. Wait, did you say crush?" I thought about how Edward came to her defense. He still liked her. Well, well, well, looks like we both have incriminating evidence. "I'll talk to you later, Jake. I have work to do."

With that I hung up the phone and started dialing a new number. I think it's time the press learns about Edward's little girlfriend. Granted, I had no idea what really was going on between the two. But the press wouldn't care and that was what I was going for.

Two can play at this game, fuckers.

**Okay, so not a lot of Edward and Bella, but Alice and Edward's relationship is just as important in this story. I promise, Edward and Bella will be coming up soon. Please review! I love to hear what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. School and the flu have seriously kicked my ass the last couple of weeks. Not to mention, I rewrote this chapter a couple of times. It just didn't flow out of me like some of the others, but I think I'm pleased with the end result. Let me know what you think and review please.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I do own a case of the flu. Wanna trade Stephenie?**

**Chapter 20**

**In His World**

**BPOV**

What a day. What a long ass weird day.

A couple of hours after the Denali incident, as I was now calling it, Edward's personal assistant arrived. I had heard so much about Angela from Edward and even talked to her a little back around Christmas when she helped me with that picture from the hospital. We immediately clicked and it was nice to have her to chit chat with while Edward and Alice were busy. She insisted that one night this week Edward and I go out with her, Ben, and Seth. I knew from my conversations with Edward that they were his best friends and that Angela was dating Ben. I suddenly questioned whether I had the right to make those plans. I mean, I wasn't his girlfriend and maybe he didn't want to introduce me to his friends.

_Making social plans for him? That's a little presumptuous, don't you think? Why don't you just start picking out his underwear for him as well?_

Edward and Alice came out of make-up shortly after Angela arrived and what I saw made me stop mid-sentence. They had put Alice in a long flowing white dress that made her look absolutely breathtaking. The make up they had applied was natural and made her look healthier than she had in months. To top it off, they also gave her a wig of long, wavy, bronze colored hair that landed in the middle of her back. She looked like she could actually be Edward's daughter. The resemblance was uncanny.

Edward was made to look like he had seen better times. His clothes were tattered and appeared to be dirty. His hair was more disheveled than usual and the make up made him look pale and exhausted with bluish circles beneath his eyes. They even made his face look thinner, like he hadn't been eating. If you saw him on the street you and didn't know better, you would think that he really was homeless and feel sorry for him.

_And yet he still looks sexy as hell. _

Yes, he still looked incredibly sexy. And yes, I couldn't keep from staring. Because despite all of their attempts to make him look the part, his eyes gave him away. The sparkle they gave off as he smiled revealed a happy, confident man, and that my friends, is sexier than any article of clothing, hairstyle, or accessory could ever be.

I gave a thumbs up to Alice, but didn't go over to her as I did not want to get in the way. Edward smiled and waved at Angela and me before taking Alice by the shoulders and leading her to a quite corner. I could tell he was giving her a pep talk and by the looks of things it was working. Alice was laughing as the two of them embraced in a hug.

Laurent had started out filming a couple of small flashback scenes involving various combinations of Edward, Tanya, and Alice. She was nervous at first but quickly let her natural instincts consume her and the anxiousness melted away. By the time they were ready to film her and Edward's big dream scene, she was on fire. Her character, Annabelle, was to come to her father, Michael Parker, in a dream and beg him to start living his life again. Michael had been in a deep depression since his wife and daughter had been killed by a drunk driver. He had lost his job, his house, and was pretty much homeless and hopeless. The scene was going to be emotional and Alice would have to be convincing if it were going to work. To say that she and Edward nailed it was an understatement. Edward was just, Edward. The way he portrayed Michael was Oscar worthy. But Alice…she surprised me. She delivered her lines perfectly. They were full of raw emotion and it was so believable. At that moment, she wasn't Alice Cullen. She was Annabelle Parker and she was an angel, desperate to make her daddy see that watching him self-destruct was killing her all over again. At the end of the first take, no one spoke, but it was obvious that we all thought Alice had been perfect. Angela and I were crying, Edward was beaming with an 'I told you so' look on his face, and Laurent was absolutely speechless. Even Tanya seemed to be somewhat impressed. I could tell it pissed her off, but she was impressed none the less.

The scene flowed so naturally that they only had to do a few takes before Laurent got the angles he needed. He decided that he possibly wanted to have more of Alice's presence in the movie, something she was ecstatic about. They filmed some impromptu scenes that Laurent said may or may not make the final cut. After each scene, he would shake his head and stare at Alice in awe. I was never more proud of anyone in my life as I was with Alice. She had a rare opportunity to make her dream become a reality and she was squeezing every last ounce of potential out of it.

Around 5:00 p.m. they finally began to finish up for the day. One thing I could say after observing all this time was that I had a new found respect for actors and everything that goes into making a movie. Sure, when all you do is pay your ten bucks to see it in the theater it's easy to criticize and pick out all the flaws. But when you have a slight understanding of how grueling the process from script to screen can be, you can't help but appreciate it. I did nothing but watch all day and I was fucking exhausted. I can't imagine how all the people who are actually involved in production must feel.

The rest of the family showed up just in time to see Alice and Edward perform one more scene. They beamed with pride as Alice showed them a glimpse of what she had been doing all day. When they were done, Edward introduced Laurent, Angela, and even Tanya. Jasper was a little enamored by Tanya who actually showed him a bit of attention. Alice didn't seem too happy about it, but let it go because she knew Jasper was a big fan. She wasn't about to tarnish the image he had of her, even though she knew the truth.

The staff began putting things away for the night and people began to excuse themselves until it was only eight of us. Edward, Alice, and I listened to the stories of the famous people they all got to meet and the shows and movies they got to see. It seemed like they had a great day and I was thankful to Edward for planning it for them.

"Are you guys hungry?" Edward asked. It was headed towards 7:00 p.m. and I realized as my stomach groaned at the mention of food that I had not eaten all day. Everyone chucked at my nonverbal answer. My embarrassment lingered until Carlisle spoke.

"Actually we did. There was a little café and we weren't sure what was going on back here. Not to mention, we were all just a little tired of hearing Emmett complain about needing to eat."

"Hey, I'm a growing boy." Emmett tried to sound all innocent.

"That's the understatement of the year." Rosalie said as she rolled her eyes.

"I think we're going to just go back to the hotel and relax for the rest of the night, if that's okay with you, Edward. We're pretty beat."

"Of course, I totally understand. I could take Alice and Bella for a quick bite. None of us have eaten in awhile." I wasn't sure if I was more excited about the prospect of going with Edward, or actually eating food.

"I think I'm going to skip the dinner and just go back to the hotel. I'm sorry, Edward, I'm just so tired." Alice's voice was quiet and now that I looked at her, I could see the fatigue starting to set in. With the excitement of the day I hadn't give much thought to the physical stress this would put on Alice. She needed a good night's sleep.

"Sure thing, sweetie." We all looked at Alice with sympathy. That is until a devilish smile appeared at the corner of her lips threatening to escape.

"You should still take Bella. We all know she's hungry." Damn little pixie. Leave it to her to use her exhaustion as an excuse to thrust me and Edward together.

"Yeah, well, if you still want to Bella. Eat that is. We could go." Edward was fumbling on his words. It would have been cute if I wasn't all of a sudden just as nervous.

"Yeah, I probably should eat."

All of a sudden, Alice looked a little less tired than she had three minutes ago. "Great, it's settled. I'm going to go change quickly and then we can go. Dad, can we order pizza when we get back to the hotel?"

"Sure, sweetie. Whatever you want."

We all watched as Alice made her way back to the dressing room. Conversation was slightly awkward as the anxiousness and excitement seemed to radiate from both Edward and myself. We hadn't had any real alone time yet and I know my body was screaming for his touch. I wondered if he felt it too.

Alice came back in record time and we all said our good-byes. Once the Cullen's car pulled away and out of sight, I could feel a warm presence behind me. Edward's breath ghosted over my neck and I shivered. His hand traveled up my back and gently brushed my hair to the side as he reached down and placed a tender kiss on the back of my neck.

"I really love those guys, but I can't tell you how happy I am that I have you all to myself this evening." His close proximity and reassuring words temporarily vanquished the self-doubt I had stewing in my brain. Deep down, I still knew I probably wasn't good enough for him, but right now he made me feel desirable and desired. It made me courageous…for the moment. I turned around to face him and put my arms around his neck.

"I was just thinking the same thing." My fragile bravery made me do something that I had yet to find the guts do and that was kiss him. Sure, we had kissed before, but I wanted my kiss to show him that I was worthy of him. I stood up on my tippy toes and pulled his lips down to mine. I started off slow, just massaging my lips against his, lightly licking his bottom one.

_You don't know how long this is going to last. Go for it._

I took the plunge and pressed my tongue against his lips silently asking him to let me in. He parted his lips and I took advantage by slipping my tongue inside and deepening the kiss. He tasted so good, a combination of mint and vanilla assaulting my taste buds. I moaned involuntarily and was rewarded by the strengthening of Edward's grip around my waist. Finally, what seemed like forever, we both broke apart, breathless and dizzy.

"I need to go. I mean, we need to go. To get food that is." Edward was rambling and it was gratifying to know that I had something to do with his confused state. "I need to clean up a bit and change. Wait for me here?" I had forgotten that he was still in costume and looked like a homeless person.

"Of course. Take you time." I smiled as I backed out of his grip, which was still pretty strong considering he was the one saying that we needed to go. "Ah, Edward?"

"Yeah, love?"

Love? What is that all about?

"Um, you need to go get ready."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'll be right back." He quickly kissed me on the nose before he loosened his grip and walked back to the dressing room.

I stood just looking around, taking in the studio. I had never been in a real movie studio before and to be honest, I had spent all day staring at Edward and watching him and Alice perform their scenes. It wasn't until now that I began to take in the fact that this was the place where many of the greatest movies ever had been filmed. It was quite overwhelming when I thought about it.

I was brought out of my own little world by the click clacking of heels on the floor. Everyone had left, or so I thought, so I was a little startled when they seemed to get closer to me. I turned around to see Tanya staring at me like I was her prey. Her body hugging dress left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was perfectly sculpted and she had copious amounts of make up on making her look almost clown like. I narrowed my eyes at her ready for another round, except this time I would be defending myself and not Alice.

"Well, well, well. Bella, is it? Looks like the sweet, innocent, dough-eyed teacher isn't so innocent…is she?" Her words were sarcastic and I knew right then she had witnessed the kiss that Edward and I had shared.

_Don't admit to anything. Keep your cool._

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Bella. I saw that little exchange between you and Edward. I just had no idea he had found a new plaything."

I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about, Tanya."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You're a teacher for Christ sake, don't you know anything. _You_ are the shiny new toy. Right now, Edward is all into you. But once he plays with you and gets everything he wants out of you, he'll discard you like the rest of them."

"You don't know anything about me or Edward." I said the words, but they were lacking conviction. She was calling me out on my biggest fears, and deep down, I knew they were possible.

"Oh, but I do. You see, I really can't blame you. Everything about him invites you in. He's deliciously gorgeous, charming as a motherfucker, and hung like fire hose. Who could resist him? I know I didn't." A brief look of shock and disgust crossed my face as I processed that Edward had been with Tanya. She picked up on it right away.

"Oh, you didn't know that, did you? Edward and I know each other very, very well. And I know that once he's done with you, he'll come back to me. He always does. You know why?" I didn't want to know the answer to her rhetorical question, but she was giving it to me anyway. "Because _we_ fit. _We_ make sense. You aren't even in the same universe. And when it becomes glaringly obvious to everyone just how much you don't fit in our world, Edward will drop you and come running to me. And I'll be here, waiting for him, with open arms and legs." I stared at her, but said nothing. How could I? She was right.

"Oh, my, look at the time. I have to go. Enjoy yourself for now Bella….while it lasts." With that she turned and walked towards the exit, leaving me alone once more.

I had no idea what to do. I was angry at the bitch, terrified that she spoke the truth, yet part of me just didn't want to accept it even though I knew it could all end very badly for me. Right now, Edward seemed to like me. Could I just live in the moment and hope for the best?

_Yes, you can. Enjoy him for however long you have him._

I decided that I would put Tanya's little rant to the back of my brain and just enjoy right now. I composed myself and waited a few more minutes before Edward came back smelling freshly showered and looking one hundred percent fuckable. He walked over to me and linked his fingers with mine as he took my hand.

"Sorry about the wait. You ready to go, love?"

_He just called me love again._

He didn't recant it or act like he said anything out of the ordinary, so I just went along with it. I wanted to ask him why he had called me that, but after my little discussion with Tanya, my confidence had taken a huge hit. "Sure. So where are we going?"

"Well you'll just have to wait and see. But I can say that it will be the most amazing food experience of you life." Edward gave me his crooked smile as he tugged me towards the studio door.

When we got to his car, Edward opened my door for me, waiting until I was all the way in before shutting it and going around to his car. I looked around and noticed that the car nothing I had expected.

"So a Volvo, huh?" I questioned him. I assumed he of all people would own something ridiculously ostentatious.

"What's wrong with my choice of car?"

"Nothing, I just thought you would own something a little more….fancy."

"Hey, don't let her hear you say that. She's been very, very good to me." He actually started patting the dashboard like it was a dog. After about a minute of watching this I had to say something.

"Not to break up the little man-crush you have on your car or anything, but are you actually going to turn it on anytime soon so we can go eat." It came out a little pushier than I intended, but fuck, I was hungry and feeling a little light-headed.

"I think someone's jealous."

"Are you kidding? I _am not_ jealous of your car, Edward." I put emphasis on the 'am not' to highlight the fact he was being absurd.

"Oh, I think you are." He said it in almost a sing song voice and I could tell he was trying to have a little fun with me. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Don't worry, I think I may have room in my heart for both of you."

I blushed. I could feel it. The warmth radiated off my skin and I was thankful that it was dark out and Edward couldn't see it.

He must have noticed something because he took my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. I felt the electricity flow underneath my skin. "Let's go eat." He said as he let go of my hand and started the car.

We drove out of the studio gates and there were a few paparazzi out side snapping pictures trying to get a glimpse of anyone coming out of the studio. My whole body tensed up until we were well out of their sight.

Edward, noticing that I was anxious, tried to reassure me. "Don't worry, the windows are tinted. It's like that every day. You get used to it after awhile."

"It's okay. It's just so foreign to me; I can't get my arms around it." And that was the truth. I had no concept of what Edward went through everyday.

We spent the rest of the drive in a relatively comfortable silence. Edward held my hand the entire way and I couldn't help but think how natural it felt. He made a few turns and parked his car down a side street that didn't have a lot of lighting. I could tell he wanted to draw as little attention to us as possible.

Once the car was off, Edward opened his glove compartment and pulled out a baseball hat and a pair of black, thick framed glasses. He put the hat on and pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over that almost completely hiding that gorgeous hair of his. He then put on the glasses and I began to laugh so hard I snorted.

"What? You don't you like my Dollar Store glasses?" He spoke with fake sincerity.

"You, Edward Masen, famous actor, got those glasses at the Dollar Store?" The absurdity of it was just so funny.

"Well, I can't possibly wear my sunglasses because it's dark out already. That would draw too much attention. These are the best investment I've ever made. They don't cover my eyes completely, but the do throw people off enough to not realize who I am. These babies have helped me get numerous amounts of coffee completely unnoticed." I just shook my head and smiled. Again, wearing a disguise just to go out in public was a concept that just baffled me.

Edward got out of the car and made it over to my side before I had a chance to open it. He offered his hand to me which I gladly took and lifted myself out of the car. "By the way, call me Bob."

"Okay, Bob, can you now tell me where we're going?"

"I think I better just show you." We walked around the corner and Edward picked up the pace down Hollywood Boulevard. He was excited and just could not wait to get where we were going, wherever it was.

We stopped in front of a place called Skooby's Hotdogs. I wouldn't call it a restaurant, because it looked more like walk-up lunch counter. It was wedged between a tacky electronics store and an adult sex store.

_This is really where he wants to eat? He is confusing the hell out of me._

I always thought of myself as an open-minded person, one who doesn't judge or assume anything. Yet once again, I was assuming that just because Edward was famous, he would want to eat somewhere upscale and fancy. I was placing him in the typical celebrity stereotype, and for that I was disappointed in myself.

We waited in line behind a couple of other patrons. I didn't say anything because I wasn't really sure what to say. Edward just kept looking at me with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. He did one of these things where he looked around without making it look like he was looking around. When he saw that no one was paying attention to him, he stepped closer to me and put his arm around my waist. Without thinking, I molded myself to him and rested my head on his shoulder. It felt wonderful.

The line moved quickly and it was finally our turn. The guy behind the counter looked to Edward and then to me and immediately smiled. "Hey, Bob. How's it going? Long time, no see, man." He called Edward Bob, but it was a little obvious that he knew what was really going on.

"Hey, Joey. I know. Life has been just so crazy. I've been craving this place for awhile. I want you to introduce you to Bella"

"Hi, Bella. It's nice to meet you. You must be something special. Bob has never brought anyone here with him." I immediately blushed.

_I'm the first one? Does that mean…? Don't jump to conclusions, Swan. It's a hot dog stand for Christ sake._

"It's nice to meet you too, Joey." I extended my hand for him to shake.

"Have you ever been here before?" Edward spoke before I had a chance.

"Nah, man. She's a Skooby's virgin."

"Well, we'll just have to change that, won't we? Two of the usual, Bob?"

"That would be great. Thanks, Joe." Joey left us alone to get whatever two of the usual were as Edward and I stood and waited.

"Your full of surprises, aren't you Bob?" Edward pulled me closer to him and rested his face against my hair. I wasn't quite sure, but I thought he inhaled to smell it.

"Bella, you have no idea. And I plan on showing them all to you." His words draped over me like velvet and I could feel the warmth between my legs and the wetness that began to pool soon after.

_Holy mother of god, I want this man._

"Here you go. Two of the usual." Joey came back with a big bag and successfully brought me out of my little fantasy.

Edward paid and grabbed the bag. "Thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Just don't be a stranger." He said and then brought his attention to the next customer waiting in line.

"Does he know?" I asked as we walked back towards the car.

"Yeah, he does. I've been going there for years. The workers there are great people. They would never tell." I was grateful to these people for helping Edward keep his secret and giving him a little bit of normalcy once in awhile.

We headed back towards the car, but instead of getting in, Edward motioned me to a park bench nearby that was almost completely protected by darkness. "This is my favorite bench. I can come here at night, and eat in peace. No one bothers me here."

We sat down and Edward pulled out four chili cheese dogs, two orders of fries, and two sodas. Edward waited in anticipation as I took a bite of the hot dog. I moaned a little at the insanely delicious taste.

_Oh, my god. I've died and gone to heaven._

"Good, huh?" Edward asked as he took a bite that consumed half of the entire thing.

"This thing is…orgasmic." My hand went to my mouth the second the words left my lips.

_Fuck, I did not just say that._

Edward chuckled but the desire that consumed his eyes was difficult to ignore. "Wait until you try the fries." Instead of saying anything, because let's face it, my mouth had embarrassed me enough for one lifetime, I shoved a couple of fries in my mouth. Edward wasn't kidding; they were out of this fucking world.

We chatted about random things as we finished our food. When we were done, we threw the trash in a nearby garbage can and got back into the car. Edward took his baseball hat and glasses off and put them back in the glove compartment. He then turned on the car and headed out into traffic.

"As much as I really don't want this to end, it's been a very long day and I'm fading fast. Do you mind if I just brought you back to the hotel?" I could tell that Edward was trying not to hurt my feelings, but I also saw that he looked tired, really tired. It actually made me sad to think that he was suffering, even if it was just from fatigue.

"Absolutely not. I'm exhausted as well." Before I got the words out a huge yawn consumed me. That made Edward yawn and we both laughed

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I can't remember what the plans are, but I would love to see you." I decided that this was probably a good time to mention the plans I boldly made with Angela. "Um, Angela said something about getting together along with Seth and Ben." I waited for the 'How dare you make plans for me' but it never came.

"That's perfect. You're going to love Seth and Ben. They're just all-around good guys." He seemed genuinely excited and I relaxed and felt happy that he was pleased with the idea. "I'll call Angela and set it up."

The ride seemed too short as we pulled up to the front of the hotel. I opened my door and began to step out. "Bella, wait…no." Edward yelled to me, but it was too late.

Before I could register what was happening, I was blinded with what seemed like a thousand flashes of light going off in front of my eyes. A barrage of questions assaulted me.

"Bella, how long have you and Edward been an item?"

"Is he staying with you at the hotel?"

"Were you guys on a date? What were you doing?"

"Are you moving here? Did you quit your teaching job?"

"Does Alice know?"

"Have you been intimate?"

The questions kept coming and coming like they were being fired by an assault rifle. I had no time to answer any of them, not that I would have anyway. I was afraid, confused, and frozen. I knew I had to move, but I felt like I was wearing cement boots. They wouldn't stop if I didn't get out of there. Yet, I couldn't get my feet going.

"Not now, guys." I heard Edward say as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his body. He put his other arm around my body and shielded me from the cameras.

Edward pulled me into the hotel and none of the paparazzi followed. We made it to the elevator when I finally broke down. I wanted to be strong, but the traitorous tears fell and succeeded in staining Edward's shirt.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. I'm so sorry. I have no idea how they figured it out. I was so careful." He was consoling me and stroking my back.

I knew how they found out. The words came back to me.

"…_And when it becomes glaringly obvious to everyone just how much you don't fit in our world, Edward will drop you and come running to me…."_

Tanya. She called them. And I crumbled, just like she said.

"She's right. We don't fit. You don't belong with me. I'm not good enough." I was rambling, sobbing, and clutching on to him as tight as I could. Because even though I knew this was just the thing that would make Edward run right back to Tanya, I didn't want to let him go. I didn't want her to have him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, baby, what are you talking about? That is utterly ridiculous. Who's _she _and what exactly did she _say_ to you." He put his hand under my chin and tipped my face up so he could look into my eyes. As soon as he saw them, he knew. I didn't even have to tell him. His face got all red and he slammed his hand against the wall of the elevator.

"That fucking bitch!"

**Oooohhh, Tanya's in trou-ble! Please, please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow! Over thirty reviews for the last chapter alone! You guys are absolutely fantastic!**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own tickets for the midnight showing of New Moon on Nov. 20****th****. Yippee!!!!!**

**Chapter 21**

**Confessions**

**EPOV**

"That fucking bitch!"

I was mad. No scratch that, I was furious. And I was God damn confused. One minute we were having what to me was the best fucking night of my life, the next we were bombarded by paparazzi out of no where. I knew Bella was rattled by it, but I didn't expect the meltdown that occurred in the elevator. Bella started going on and on about how she wasn't good enough for me, that we didn't fit, and that _she_ was right.

_Where the fuck was all of this coming from?_

It wasn't until I forced Bella to look at me with those beautiful eyes and I saw the hurt and despair that filled them. They told me who _she_ was. Somehow Tanya had gotten to my Bella and whatever she fucking said with that blow job machine of hers made Bella doubt what we had together. Granted, I still didn't really know for sure myself exactly what we had, but I did know that we had made so much progress over the past couple of months. And Tanya was trying to fucking ruin it.

Two things needed to be done. First, Tanya had to be dealt with. She most likely called the press and tipped them off about us and gave them all the details they needed, including where Bella was staying. She was playing a sick, twisted game. People in our business just didn't do that to each other. Knowing that we all go through the same invasions of privacy made it an unwritten rule that we just didn't divulge private information about each other to the press. What the hell did she think she was doing?

The second and more pressing thing that had to be done was to try and fix the damage that had been done with Bella. The only two encounters Bella ever had with the press were the incident at the restaurant when we first met and tonight's ambush. Neither of them had gone well. I knew this would be an issue, but I had no idea we would have to deal with it right now. I also had to figure out just what Tanya said to Bella. Whatever it was, it was stewing in her head and causing her to revert into herself. I could tell that she already felt defeated. It was a far cry from the confident Bella of this morning that practically bitch slapped Tanya. It needed to stop and it needed to stop now.

The elevator door opened and I led Bella down the hall to her room, holding her in my arms the entire way. I was relieved to see that everyone else was apparently asleep. I wanted to fix this with Bella without the whole family involved. I needed to prove to her that she was all I wanted and I certainly couldn't do that with an audience.

I led her to the couch and sat down next to her, placing her hand in mine. "Bella, talk to me. What exactly did Tanya say to you?"

"It, it really doesn't matter, Edward."

"It most certainly fucking does matter. If she's hurting you, then she's hurting us. And I am not willing to let anything happen to us because of her. So please, please, just tell me what happened. I can take it, whatever it is."

She still looked a little hesitant but started to speak. She was extremely quiet and looked down at her knees the whole time. "She started out by letting me know that she saw us kissing."

"Okay…that's no so bad. What else?" She took a deep breath and then blurted out the rest.

"She called me the shiny new toy and said that you would throw me away as soon as you had gotten what you wanted from me. She said we didn't fit, that I wasn't even in the same universe as you and that when you and everyone else realized it you would run from me. She said I wasn't good enough for you."

I took a moment to process what Bella had just said. I had worked for months trying to gain Bella's trust and one conversation with Tanya had systematically dismantled it all. Tanya had been brutally ruthless with her. No wonder her confidence was shaken.

"Bella, you can't possible take anything she says seriously."

"Did you sleep with her?"

_Fuck my life._

"Bella…I…" I had no idea what to say to her. I wished that I could say no, but I couldn't lie to her. She didn't deserve that. I took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you fuck her? Was it recently? Was it a one time thing or something more regular?" This was something that I knew I could answer with complete honesty.

"I slept with her once and it was right before I came to Forks for the first time. Bella, back then I was just a shell of a man. My life was empty and I tried to fill it with booze, drugs, and random women. That night I was so messed up I don't even remember bringing her home. The next morning, when I realized what I had done, I was disgusted with myself. That was the day I found out about Alice's letter and well, you know the rest. I haven't been with her or anyone else since then. I am not that person anymore."

"I know you've changed, Edward. But it still doesn't change the fact that what Tanya said was dead on. I would just drag you down. You should be with someone like her, someone famous and glamorous…someone on your same level. I'm not beautiful or even remotely graceful. I obviously can't handle the press. I'm not enough for you. You may not see that right now, but everyone else will. At some point you will too. And Tanya made it perfectly clear that when you were done with me she would be available for you…again." She looked nervously at her fingers as she wrenched them together in her lap. "I won't blame you if you want to end this right now."

Now I was starting to get pissed on many different levels.

"That's fucking bullshit, Bella. You're really starting to insult me."

She snapped her head up and looked at me with pure shock on her face.

"First, to say that Tanya and I are on the same level? I really hope you don't actually fucking feel that way. It's true, every woman is jealous of her and every man wants to fuck her, but that girl is nothing but fucking ugly on the inside. You must not think highly of me at all if you think Tanya and I would make a good couple."

"What? No, Edward, I didn't mean…" She was trying to back track, but I wasn't about to let her. She needed to know she was wrong.

"Second, don't I get a say in this? Since when do you or Tanya, or anyone else for that matter, get to decide who I fucking deserve or don't deserve. I know what I want, Bella. It's not Tanya or any of the other Hollywood floozies. _You _do not get to decide for both of us that you are not good enough for me. That is my decision to make and my mind is made up. I. Want. You. And I will not let _you _give up on _us_."

No doubt, I was harsh. I was practically yelling at her and I must have made an impact because she started to cry. Normally, that shit would eat me up inside, but for once, I was glad she was crying. It meant she had been really listening to me.

"Bella." My voice was softer now. I needed to console her, to make her feel better. "Bella, sweetie. Look at me." She looked up and the tears were streaming down her face. For the most part, she held back the sobbing, but I could tell the dam was about to break. I reached up and attempted to wipe the tears away with my hands.

"Don't you see, Bella? You are everything I never knew I wanted. You're it for me. I love you." I felt like my mouth just took over and extinguished all of my inhibitions. I had never told another woman that I loved them outside of my mother. Yet, confessing my love to Bella was about the most natural thing I've ever felt. It was innate like brushing your teeth and blinking. And God, I meant it. I loved her with every fiber of my being. The question was did she love me back.

She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Edward…"

_Oh, shit. She's letting me down easy._

"Edward, I love you too." And with that she lunged at me and crashed her lips to mine. I hesitated for a slight moment because a second ago I was absolutely sure she was going to say thanks, but no thanks. But as soon as my mind registered that she loved me, I responded to her kiss with as much fervor.

Confident, sexy Bella was back as she pulled at the buttons of my shirt. Again I was taken a little off guard because up until now our physical relationship hadn't gone any farther than kissing. It was fucking mind-blowing kissing, but still, it was only kissing.

"Bella, wait. We don't have to do this yet."

"You don't want too?" She answered like she already knew as she continued to undress me.

"Of course I do. There is nothing on this fucking earth that I want more than to do this, but I don't want to fuck it up. I don't want to go too fast. I don't want any regrets."

"If we do this, I know that there is no turning back for me. I will be yours in mind and body forever. I know in my heart that I love you. If you doubt your love for me even just a little bit, this is the time speak up. Please, Edward, promise me you won't break my heart." She was giving me one last chance to back out. I understood how she felt. This was the point of no return. What she didn't know was that I felt exactly the same way.

"Never." It was all I could say before I attacked her lips with mine, begging her for access to that glorious mouth of hers.

She continued to unbutton my shirt until it was completely open. She pushed it off my shoulders and I pulled my arms out of it and discarded it onto the floor. She held her breath as she took in the sight of my naked torso. Her hands found their way to the front of my chest and felt every muscle and every rib. Her light touch felt so good and I quickly realized that I wanted her to have that feeling too. I played with the hem of her shirt, looking into her eyes for permission to take it off. She nodded and raised her arms so that I could peel the shirt off over her head.

_Holy mother of God._

The lacy hot pink bra that made her tits too perky for their own good almost made me cum right in my pants. I could see her nipples erect and struggling to get through the lace. I couldn't help it. My hands gravitated towards them like magnets. I massaged them both but suddenly felt an urgency to taste them.

_The bra needs to fucking go._

I placed a hand on Bella's shoulder and slowly moved it down her arm, pulling the bra strap with me. Bella knew where I was going with it and leaned in to kiss me. It gave me the opportunity to reach behind her and unhook the bra. I pulled it off and dropped it on the floor.

"Fucking amazing." And I wasn't exaggerating at all. Her breasts were creamy mounds that I could get lost in for hours. After a minute of admiring them, I massaged one as I took the other one in my mouth. I swirled my tongue her nipple and gently bit down on it, eliciting a moan from Bella.

Her moan was erotic and made me want her even more, just not on the coach. I reluctantly let go of her breasts and kissed her gently on her lips. I threaded her fingers in mine and stood up. She took my lead and stood up as well, but looked slightly confused.

"Let's move to the bed, baby." She nodded and followed me, our hands still entwined, over to the luxurious bed. I was about to lay her down on that fucking comfortable bed, but she stopped and went rigid.

_She doesn't want this. Stop, Masen. Don't push._

Apparently, I misread her intentions because she didn't ask me to stop. Instead, she held onto my shoulders indicating that she did not want me to sit down. She stood in front of me and began kissing me with a gentleness that was sweet and left me wanting for more. She kissed my chin, my neck, and my shoulders. She made her way down my body until she was on her knees and kissing my stomach.

Looking up at me, her hands started on either side of my legs and traveled up until she reached the button of my jeans. My dick twitched with anticipation. Her hands shook, she was nervous. As much as I wanted this, I wanted her to enjoy it as well, to be at ease with what were doing.

"Bella, baby. Are you sure you want to do this? You're shaking."

_Please, please, please let the answer be yes._

"More than anything, I just. I mean, I'm not…very experienced. I don't want to disappoint you." Her shyness and blush was more of a turn on than it should be.

"Then you and I have something in common. I don't have any experience in being with someone I love. We're in this together. You could never disappoint me."

Apparently my words reestablished that confidence in her because Bella quickly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down to the floor. As I stepped out of them I saw a devilish grin cross my Bella's face. She then proceeded to take her own jeans off ever so slowly until she was standing before me in the tiniest, sexiest pair of hot pink lace panties. She began to move her hands lightly up and down her body, occasionally grazing her tits and the miniscule piece of fabric that covered her entrance.

"Edward, it has been a long two months in Forks by myself. I have been very lonely and have thought of nothing but you and what I could do to you if you were there." She stepped forward and used both hands to pull down my boxers to expose my painfully large hard-on. Her eyes lingered on it and she took a deep breath. Using her hands, she pushed me back on the bed so that I was sitting on the edge. "I fully plan on taking advantage of the fact that you are here in front of me."

Before I could register what was happening, Bella's plump, warm lips were around my cock. She used her tongue to lick the tip, effectively wiping away the pre-cum. She moaned. "God, you taste so fucking good." I almost came right then and there. Who knew my sweet, innocent, schoolteacher Bella was in reality a deadly sex kitten.

She took me into her mouth as far as it could go. I didn't want to brag, but I was rather large. I never had any complaints from the ladies. What she couldn't take in her mouth she stroked with her hand, along with my balls. I could feel her teeth graze lightly over my cock as she continued to move her mouth up and down on it, sucking the entire time.

She moved slowly and methodical, pouring ever ounce of love she had for me into her motions. At times she would speed up but as soon as she sensed that I was getting close, she would slow down and quickly bring me back from the edge that I so desperately wanted to fall over. It was overwhelming pleasurable and excruciatingly painful at the same time. She knew exactly what she was doing to me.

_Holy fuck…my Bella is a fucking tease.._

"Bella, love…I need…" I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

She took my dick out of her mouth but never stopped the movements with her hands. "Yes, Edward. What exactly is it that you want? Tell me and maybe, just maybe I'll give it to you." During the thousands of times that I had wondered about our first sexual encounter, I had always envisioned making sweet love to my Bella. But this, this was not making love. This was our primal needs that had been neglected for so long taking over everything and I couldn't resist it. Not when Bella was acting and talking so dirty. She was fucking killing me.

"Oh, fuck Bella. I need to fuck your mouth and I need to fuck it hard. Please…"

Bella reached up and took my hands and placed them in her hair. I was shocked at what she wanted me to do. "What are you waiting for, Edward? Fuck my mouth and fuck it hard. And as you cum down my throat, I want you to scream my name."

"Holy shit, Bella." Her words instantly put me into action. I took her head and slammed it down onto my cock. I could feel it hit the back of her throat. She gagged for only a moment before relaxing her throat and taking all of me. It was wet and warm and felt so fucking good. Bella started stroking my balls as I continued to thrust into her mouth.

My balls tightened and I could feel my orgasm building. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Bella, oh God, I'm gonna…" Anticipating what was going to happen, Bella grabbed onto my hips so that I could not escape her hot, sweet mouth. She clamped down even tighter and gave one last long suck. "Fuck, Bel-la!" My orgasm ravished my body and I exploded into her. She eagerly drank up all of my juices and gave a final pass with her tongue to make sure I was cleaned up properly.

I couldn't speak. My heart was pounding out of my chest and my entire face was numb. It was by far the best orgasm I had ever had in my entire life and I hadn't even been inside her. I brought Bella up from her knees and brought her with me as I fell backwards onto the bed. She snuggled into my chest and I wrapped her arms around me. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"To be honest, I have no idea where that came from. I've never done that before. I didn't think about it, I just did it. I just hope it was good." All of a sudden she was shy and I could feel the blush rise to her skin.

"Bella, good doesn't even begin to cover it. That was fucking incredible. You are a God damn natural." She smiled at that and instantly I was hard again.

_Stamina had always been my forte. Go Masen._

"Well, now, Miss Swan, I get to return the favor." Bella's brown eyes turned almost black with lust. She couldn't fucking wait to see what I was going to do and there was no way I was going to disappoint.

I hovered over her beautiful body displayed for me on the bed. I bent down and kissed her lips, faintly tasting the remnants of myself. My tongue massaged hers and the kiss turned more passionate. I laced her skin with open kisses, slowly moving down her jaw, her neck, and her collarbone until I reached the swell of her breasts. Her creamy skin just begged to be touched and I took my hands to cup each perfect mound. I brought my mouth to her left breast and kissed it while my tongue played with her nipple. After repeating the action with the right breast, I moved down her stomach, showering her with kisses the entire time. She put her hands in my hair and started rubbing my head.

"Edward…"

"Yes, love. Is there something you need?"

"Please, Edward, I need…"

"Yes Bella. Tell me and maybe, just maybe I'll give it to you." I was using her own words against her.

_She's not the only one who can tease._

"I need you to go…lower."

"Where, right here?" I asked innocently as I massaged her calf.

"Edward…"

"Or maybe right here?" I moved my hand up her leg and over her knee so it rested on the inside of her thigh, purposely avoiding the place she desperately wanted me to give attention to.

"Fuck, Edward…my pussy, I need you to taste my pussy!" Her frustration was climbing and I decided to let her off the hook.

"Ohhhh, well why didn't you say so, love?" I pulled down her panties and quickly discarded them. They were drenched with Bella's essence. The sweet smell made me growl a little as I plunged my tongue into Bella's core. The surprise of it made her gasp and pull tighter on my hair. I moved my tongue to her clit and massaged it as I took two fingers and pumped them into her pussy. She was wet, God she was so fucking wet.

"Unnngg…Edward…so..fucking..close…"

I could feel her walls starting to tighten around my fingers as her climax approached. I bit down slightly on her clit and it sent her into a fit of blissful convulsions. I watched as she made the most erotic expression with her face as her orgasm ripped through her body. And that blush! Apparently that shit doesn't just show up when she's shy or embarrassed. She blushes when she cums and it's fucking hotter than hell.

I took one last lick and then kissed my way up her body until my mouth was on hers. I kissed her once, twice, and then placed a little kiss on the tip of her nose before pulling away. She finally opened her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Um…was that, uh, okay for you?" I had no idea what I would do if she said no. Satisfying a woman was never anything I remotely cared about before. Yeah, I had been a selfish prick and only cared about getting myself off. But all that had changed. I wanted Bella to feel good, and I wanted to be the one who made her feel good.

_Please, please say yes._

"That was…I don't even know where to begin. Are you sure you didn't begin your acting career in porn?" I laughed out loud. She was just so damn cute.

"No, I definitely think I'd remember that." I was surprised when I was overtaken by an enormous yawn. I looked over to the clock to see that it was well after midnight. I had forgotten how tired I was and started to think that I should get dressed and go home. But Bella…it felt so good to have her curled up next to me. I pulled her closer and buried my face into her hair. She was already almost asleep and I rationalized that one more hour wouldn't really make a difference.

~o~o~O~o~o~

"Edward." I could hear Bella's whisper and decided right then and there that I was not waking up. There was no way I was ending the most wonderful dream I had ever had. Bella and I had professed our love and then pleasured each other in the most intimate ways.

_Yeah, so not fucking waking up._

"Edward…get up!" The voice whispered again, but it wasn't sweet and soft like it should be in my dream. It was forceful and demanding. Also there was another voice. It was higher pitched but it sounded further away. And there was banging. A whole shit load of banging.

_What the fuck?_

"Edward…we need to get up now. Alice is right outside and she's going to bang the door down if I don't answer it." I jumped out of bed, disoriented and nervous as fuck.

"I'm up. Shit, what do we do?" I got a massive head rush from getting up to quick and I instantly became dizzy.

"How the fuck do I know. What to do when a student practically walks in on you and your lover is not exactly covered in my teacher's handbook." She was getting pissy and I tried to tell myself that it wasn't directed at me. She was just freaking out at the idea that Alice was going to see us like this. To be honest, I was freaking out a little myself.

She frantically ran around and picked up clothes. Some she threw towards me, others she started putting on herself. I managed to get my boxers.

The knocking at the door started to get faster if that was possible. "Bella, what are you doing in there? Open the door. It's spa day!" Bella was right; she was going to knock the door down.

"Get in the bathroom. I'll try to get rid of her as soon as possible and then you can sneak out." I headed towards the bathroom; most of my clothes were still in my hands. "And put your clothes on!" I rolled my eyes at her. Of course I was going to put my fucking clothes on. Did she really think I was going to stay naked?

I hid in the bathroom and was still trying to get dressed when Bella finally opened the door to let Alice in. I could hear their conversation perfectly.

"It's about time. What took you so long? You look like crap."

"I was sleeping in, Alice. You should try it sometime."

"Bella, it's nine in the morning. You don't want to sleep the day away. It's spa day!" I could hear Alice's excitement and it made me smile that I was the one responsible for it.

"Wait a second. Why are you still in your clothes from yesterday? And why is your shirt on backwards?" Oh shit. Perceptive little Alice was catching on.

"Edward dropped me off pretty late. I was just…tired. I fell into bed without changing."

"It still doesn't explain why your shirt is on backwards. And your hair, it's all over the place." There was silence for what seemed like an eternity. "Oh! My! God! You! And Edward!"

"Alice, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

_That's it Bella. Play dumb. Don't admit to anything._

"Is he still here?"

"What…no…I mean, he never was here. He just dropped me off."

"Are you really going to lie to me?" Again, silence. "Fine, have it your way." I couldn't hear anything. I leaned closer to the door in an attempt to hear what was going on.

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yea,_

Fuck, my cell phone was going off with the Miley Cyrus ring tone Alice had set for herself. When she put it on my phone I tried to protest, but Alice made me promise not to change it. And yeah, she had me whipped so I'd pretty much do anything she wanted even if it meant everlasting embarrassment.

"I knew it! Eddie! Oh, Eddie! Come out, come out where ever you are."

We were busted. There was no denying it, so I shamefully put my head down and walked out into the room. My shirt was wrinkled, untucked, and partially unbuttoned. I hadn't had a chance to tie my shoes and I'm sure my hair was atrocious. Bella was redder than I had ever seen her before. Alice was beaming from ear to ear.

"Why good morning, Edward. Fancy meeting you here. Were you just in the neighborhood?" Before I could answer, Jasper walked in the door that was still open from when Alice came in.

"Alice, your Mom and Dad…whoa. What's going on here?" Jasper looked mildly confused as he processed what he was seeing.

"Bella had a sleepover." Alice said with a smile on her face.

"Oh. Ohhhh. Wow, okay. Congratulations, I guess." Jasper was thirteen years old and a little shy to begin with. No doubt he was a little uncomfortable.

"It's not what you think." Bella went from feigning ignorance to flat out denial.

Just then a loud booming voice came from outside the room. "You guys better come on or I'm going to breakfast without…" Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room.

"What is this, Grand Central Station? What ever happened to privacy?" Bella was still looking absolutely mortified.

Emmett looked from me to Bella and back to me again. "What the....did you guys…my teacher is doing the nasty? OhmygodI'mgoingtovomit."

Rosalie smacked Emmett in the back of the head. "Don't be an ass. They are two consenting adults. It's none of our business and you are not going to vomit, at least not anywhere near me."

"But the image in my brain, Rosie, it's burning. That shit is gonna scar me for life."

"Get a life Emmett! Can you be any less mature?" Alice snapped at Emmett.

"Oh, shut up, Alice. No one was talking to you." Emmett spat back.

"Don't tell her to shut up." Jasper quickly came to Alice's defense.

"Stay out of it, Jasper. It's his sister, he can tell her to shut up when he wants to. If anyone should shut up it should be you, little brother." Rosalie got into the action as well.

The situation snowballed out of control. They all started yelling at each other, trying to drown each other out. Bella and I attempted to interject but our attempts were futile and only made them yell louder. We were forced to just stand there as it all played out. It reminded me that even though they are great kids and usually handled themselves with the up most maturity, they were still teenagers. And teenagers sometimes had their moments. This was definitely one of them.

"What is going on in here?" Carlisle's voice rang out and all of a sudden every one of them just stopped. Both he and Esme were standing in the doorway.

_How the hell did he do that?_

"I asked a question." All four kids began to speak at once and Carlisle raised his hand to stop them. "Alice."

"Well, it all started when I found out that Edward spent the night with Bella."

_God that sounds bad._

Carlisle looked at me and then at Bella. I must admit I was a little intimidated. I mean, I considered Carlisle a friend, but right now, I felt more like a teenager that had just got caught making out with his girlfriend.

He looked over to Esme and when he turned back to us, a smile had formed on his lips.

"You know what, I don't want to know. I'm hungry so you're going to drop whatever petty problems you have with each other and we're going to go have a nice breakfast. Bella, Edward, we will be in the restaurant downstairs. You are more than willing to join us whenever you are ready. Come on kids, let's give them their privacy." They marched one by one out the door without so much as a word.

Carlisle took out his wallet and pulled out what appeared to be one hundred dollars and handed it to Esme who put it in her pocket. "You called it dear, I was wrong."

"That one was a no-brainer. Let's go eat. See you two later." Esme winked at us as she grabbed her husband's hand and they walked out the door.

When were finally alone, I looked over to Bella who was equally as stunned. "Were they betting…on us?"

I walked over and put my arm around Bella's shoulders and kissed her temple. "Apparently they were."

_And so am I._

**Okay, first lemon. Let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow, you guys never cease to amaze me. Over 300 hundred reviews…I'm touched. Thank you to everyone who has reviews and put this story on alert. It truly warms my heart.**

**On another note, tomorrow I will be attending my fourth wake as a teacher for a former student. Of those four, three including this one, were alcohol related. Please, please, please do not drink and drive, especially you young people out there. You are **_**not**_** invincible. **

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own memories of a 12 year old boy who was sweet, funny, and had dreams of playing professional baseball. Gone at 18, such a waste.**

**Chapter 22**

**The New Bella**

**BPOV**

Absolute mortification.

That was all I felt as Esme and Carlisle walked out the door of my room with the smuggest looks I have ever seen on anyone.

They knew. Emmett and Rosalie knew. Alice and Jasper fucking knew.

They all knew that Edward had stayed the night and what we had done. I tried to deny it, but that was like trying to deny that the sky was blue, impossible. It was written all over our faces. Which leads us to the absolute mortification part.

I knew I was part of their family, but hell, four of the six had sat in my class at one point. The other two were parents of kids that had sat in my class. I'm supposed to be a professional, a role model.

_A role model for casual, pre-marital sex. That looks real good on a resume, Swan._

Then why in God's name did it feel so right? Every kiss, every touch, every sensation just felt so…natural. It was like our bodies were meant for just each other. Physically I enjoyed every minute of it; emotionally it had tied me to Edward in the most permanent ways. Every part of me, my body, my mind, and my heart, it all belonged to him. I had been fighting it for so long. I was finally done with that.

Edward had gotten pissed at me, which quite frankly, shocked the hell out of me. He was right, though. I was making decisions for us that I had no business making without his input. I was giving up on us, all because that little tart was jealous and desperate.

_Tanya Denali…jealous of me, little nobody Bella Swan. How fucking perfect is that?_

I hated, no despised the fact that Edward had been with her. But he had been honest with me and I truly believed that it was only that one time and that he did not want her. He said he loved me and the depth of his eyes told me he truly meant it. He put himself out there, facing possible rejection. He took the risk that I was too afraid to make. Once again I had wrongly underestimated him.

I had spent months just pushing Edward away so I wouldn't get hurt. I kept saying over and over again how I wasn't good enough for him and practically slapped him in the face by saying he should be with Tanya. I let the press get to me and buckled at their advances. I had lost my backbone and became the shy, timid, weak girl who let everyone step all over her without a word. I cried a lot and for no good reason. All this time I had been worried that Edward would fail me, yet by acting this way it was me that was failing him. He was constantly trying to prove himself to me and because I felt inadequate, I never would let him in.

_This shit has got to stop._

Right then and there I decided that I was going to be different for him. I would show him that we belong together. I would no longer allow my fear of being hurt consume me and get in the way of something that could possibly be so wonderful. I would no longer be filled with self-doubt and lack self-esteem. I would be strong, confident, sure of myself. I would not allow myself to be intimidated by his world, because damn it, Edward Masen loves _me. _He could have had his pick of anyone on the planet and he chose to love me. For that he deserves to be with someone who actually has faith in that love and doesn't constantly second guess it.

I had put the new Bella quickly into action. My first test was a doozy. Sex was not something I had had a whole lot of in my life. I could count on one hand the number of men I had been with and count on one finger how many of those men were actually able to give me an orgasm. To say I was inexperienced was an understatement and I knew that it was the complete opposite of Edward. He had been with countless women and I'm sure many of them were very good at what they did. I was intimidated, I won't lie. I wasn't sure how I could compete with any of them, compete with Tanya. But when Edward had said that he had never been with anyone that he was in love with, it was all I needed to push aside that fear of inadequacy and do things that I had never done before. And apparently, I was good at them. Edward had screamed my name in ecstasy.

_I did that. Me._

And then the things he did to me. Oh. My. God. It was like there was this part of my life that I never knew could exist. I had been missing out.

_Guess I'll just have to make up for lost time._

"Bella. Earth to Bella." Deep in thought, I had forgotten that Edward was still standing there with his arm around my waist. "What are you possibly thinking about?"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about whether or not we had time for a repeat performance of last night." I looked up at him from underneath my lashes and I saw his eyes turn from bright emerald green to a darker, forest green. He was turned on.

"Um, well, as much as I would love to, I'm afraid that if we don't make an appearance downstairs soon Alice just might come back. I really want to avoid that whole scene again if possible."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Bummer." I decided to show a little of the new me and tease him a little. His shirt was untucked so I took advantage and reached my hands underneath it and ran my hands lightly over his chest and stomach. I also started kissing his neck since I couldn't reach his lips without him bending down.

"You, Miss Swan, are pure evil." He kissed me back but then pulled away. "We need to stop or we won't make it out of this room all day."

"I really don't have a problem with that." Edward grabbed my hands, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"You are killing me. Seriously, we need to get going and there is something I want to talk to you about before we go downstairs. Go shower and I'll wait for you…out here…where it's safe."

"Do you want to join me?"

"No."

"Liar." I pulled off my shirt and turned to walk into the bathroom. I thought he might follow me, but he didn't and I started to worry a little about what he wanted to talk to me about.

Old Bella would freak out and assume he was breaking it off before he said anything. New Bella is going to wait to hear what he says before freaking out.

I quickly showered, dried off, and got dressed in a pair of comfortable yoga pants and a plain t-shirt. We were going to the spa today so there was no need to do my hair or wear make-up or anything. I made my way out to the main room to find Edward sitting on the couch, talking on his cell phone.

"Yeah, thanks Ang. I'll talk to you soon." Edward ended the call and turned to me and smiled. I braced myself for what was to come next.

"You look beautiful. I love you like this." He patted the seat next to him indicating that he wanted me to come sit. I happily obliged, but still felt a little anxious.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to tell you how happy it makes me that our relationship has hit a new level." He pulled my hand in his.

_Thank God he's not breaking up with me._

"Me too." I wanted him to continue.

"Well, you know how crazy my life is. You got a glimpse of that last night. I wanted to talk to you about how we're going to present ourselves in public. I just want us to be on the same page."

"I'm not sure I quite understand." I really didn't.

"Well, I'm very used to the press. They don't bother me for the most part. But you haven't had that much experience with them and it can be quite overwhelming, which I'm sure you learned. Once it's known that you and I are together, they'll be relentless. They won't leave either of us alone. So, if you would like to keep our relationship a secret for now I understand. We can deny everything and keep our distance while out in the public eye."

"Is that what you want?"

"I want whatever is most comfortable for you." I was not going to let him play the 'I want to do what's best for you even though it's not what I want' game.

"Edward, don't patronize me. If it were up to you alone, what would you want to do? Be honest."

"Well, if you want me to be honest, I don't want to hide it. I want the world to know we're together. I don't think I'll be able to keep my distance if I'm near you. I want to be able to touch and kiss you when I want and I want everyone to see it. I want everyone to know you're mine. But I completely understand if it is too much for you."

I couldn't hold back any longer. I crashed my lips to his and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. "I want everyone to know that you are mine as well. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. It makes me so happy to hear you say that. We're really doing this. You just have to promise me one thing."

"Sure, you name it."

"Do not let the press, or anyone else for that matter, make you think you are less than you are. Be strong and remember that whatever they say, I love you."

"Absolutely. I will not let you down, Edward. You'll be so proud of me." I kissed his cheek and hugged him. To have him actually say that he wants everyone to know that we're a couple solidified my resolve to show him that I am worthy and I can fit in his world.

"Don't talk all crazy, girl. You could never, ever let me down." He kissed the back of my hand. "Okay, we better get downstairs before Alice has a conniption."

"Do you want to take a shower first?

"Nah, I'm going to go say good-bye and then head to my apartment to clean up. I have a big golf outing today." He smiled his crooked grin. I had forgotten that the boys were going golfing while we girls were at the spa.

"Will I get to see you at all today?" I pouted at the fact that we would be separated.

"Well, actually, I was hoping that after we were all done everyone could come to my apartment. We will have had dinner, but I thought we could do dessert there. Angela will be there and I've invited Seth and Ben. They are the only true friends I have. They have stuck by me through everything and I really want them to meet all of you." He was so cute. He looked a little nervous trying to gage my reaction.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Do you need help with the dessert?" I asked even though I had no idea I how I could help. I didn't have a kitchen to bake something and I didn't even have the slightest clue as to where someone would pick up dessert in Hollywood. He chuckled knowing that I was offering help and really wasn't in a position to provide it.

"No, Angela has it covered."

"It must be nice."

"What?

"Having an assistant. I don't even have anyone to make copies for me let alone pick up dessert." He laughed again.

"I feel for you. You definitely need an Angela. Let's go, babe." He grabbed my hand and pulled toward the door so that we could join the others for breakfast.

We got down to the restaurant and made our way to the table. Everyone was engaged in conversation as they saw us walk up with our hands entwined. They immediately stopped talking.

"Well, Bella, you look a lot better. Wish I could say the same for you, Edward." Alice was smirking as she gazed at Edward. She knew she was antagonizing him…and she loved it. Edward played along.

"What would be the fun in that? If I showered, I wouldn't be able to do this." Edward went over the Alice and put his arms around her.

"Eeewww, Edward! You smell like…hotdogs…and sex. Gross!" Everyone at the table laughed while I of course blushed, my standard reaction.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. I have to go freshen up if I'm going to kick Jasper's ass in golf."

"You wish, man. Bring it on." Jasper's competitive side came out. I hope Edward was good at golf, because if he wasn't, Jasper would run circles around him.

"Let's save it for the course, Shankapotomus." Everyone, even Jasper, laughed at Edward's obvious reference to the E-trade baby commercial. "Oh, by the way, if you guys are up for it, I'd like to have you over for dessert tonight. I've invited Angela and a couple of friends that I really want you to meet."

"We'd love to meet your friends, Edward." Esme looked at Edward with adoring eyes.

"Great. I'm going to get going. I'll see you guys on the course. Have fun girls." Edward came over to me and gave me the sweetest chaste kiss on the lips. "Try to relax today. I'll miss you, love."

"I'll miss you too. Have fun today." I said quietly and squeezed his hand before he left the restaurant.

"Man you have it bad." I could faintly hear Rosalie talk as the beating of my heart was so loud it was all I could hear.

"Mmmhhmm." Was all I could say.

o~o~O~o~o

The spa had been the most relaxing experiences of my life. Edward had planned for us to have the works: massages, facials, manicures, and pedicures. It was fun to have just a day for the girls. We gossiped and complained about our men. Well, they did. I hadn't had any complaints so far. I was assured by all of them that that would definitely change.

They tried to grill me about my relationship with Edward, but there really wasn't a lot to tell yet beside what had happened the night before and I was definitely not going there.

Yeah, not telling a former student, a current student, and her mother about the best orgasm I had ever had in my entire life. That would be just a little bit TMI.

We ended the day with the most amazing meal. We all oohh and ahhed over our selections and insisted that we try each others. It was girly and it was fun. We didn't talk about school, cancer, jobs, or any of the other things that stressed us out. We just enjoyed each other's company and it was nice.

The car drove us to Edward's apartment building which was pretty modest looking on the outside. We entered the lobby and the person working the desk called up to make sure it was okay to let us in. After getting Edward's confirmation, we were allowed to take the elevator to Edward's floor. He was already standing with the door open waiting for us. His pleated khakis and argyle polo shirt indicated that he hadn't changed from golfing yet.

"Hey squirt. How was the spa?" Alice made her way to his open arms and hugged him.

"It was utterly fantastic. Thank you for a wonderful day, Edward."

"My pleasure sweetie." Alice made her way into the apartment and Edward proceeded to hug Esme and Rosalie. When he got to me and looked back to make sure no one was looking, he grabbed my by my waist and picked me up with one arm. The other he brought up to my face as he started to kiss me passionately. "I fucking missed you."

"I missed you too." I said as I kissed him back. We were brought out of our own little bubble by Alice's booming voice.

"Edward Anthony Masen! What is the meaning of _this_?" I couldn't help but wonder what Edward had done this time. We walked in to see what Alice was talking about. It wasn't long before I figured it out. The walls were white, the furniture was sparse and well used, and the only things he had on display were his Oscar award and the picture of him and Alice on an end table. "How do you live here? This is pathetic!"

Alice's words were a little harsh. The apartment itself was nice and it was clean. It just didn't have any thing that said Edward lived there. It had no personality and for Alice, that was an absolutely unacceptable.

"You don't like my apartment, Alice?" I could tell by his voice that Edward knew Alice would have a problem with it.

"No offense, Edward, it's just so…plain. Mom, we need to do something about this."

"I don't know sweetie. If Edward likes it like this, we shouldn't interfere." Esme was very smooth. It was obvious she didn't like it either, but she wasn't going to force anything on Edward.

"Can we decorate your apartment? Please, please, please." I knew, and Edward knew, that she would not stop until she got her way.

"Okay squirt, take your best shot."

"Yippeee! Thank you, Edward. You will not be disappointed."

"I know you and Esme won't let me down." Edward knew that this would make Alice and Esme happy and because of that, he would have let them paint his apartment green with pink polka dots.

"So how was golfing?" I asked with genuine interest as Edward pulled a beer out of the fridge for me. Edward's smile went to an instant frown.

"Yeah, Edward, how was golfing? Don't you have something to say to everyone?" Jasper eyes were sparkling and his smile was devilish.

"Oh, yeah, fine. JasperisthemasterandI'magolfingpansy." He said it so fast and quietly I couldn't hear what he said.

"Excuse me. I didn't quiet get that." Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I said that Jasper is the master and I'm a golfing pansy." Suddenly, beer shot of my mouth and nose all over Edward. I started laughing hysterically.

"So I guess Jasper beat you." I said trying to get myself under control.

"That's not the half of it." Emmett was now joining the conversation. "Edward couldn't deal with how good Jasper really was so he started betting out of his ass."

"Emmett! You're mouth!" Esme was definitely not happy with Emmett's choice of words.

"Sorry, Mom. But it's true. Edward's buying Jasper a car. A freakin' car! Not only that, he gets to pick it out. I so wish I was good at golf."

Esme turned to Edward in astonishment. "Is this true, Edward?"

"Well, not until he's sixteen, but yeah, it's true." Edward scratched the back of his head looking deflated.

"Carlisle, you knew this was going on and you let it happen?"

"Hey don't be angry with me. We all tried to warn Edward and he wouldn't listen. Besides, the betting went both ways. If Jasper lost, he had to be Edward's slave the next time he came to Forks. It included kneeling down and being a footrest for whenever Edward needed to relax."

"Now that is something I would like to have seen." Rosalie was giggling as she thought about Jasper on all fours as Edward rested his feet on top of his back.

"Edward!" Now it was my turn to yell.

"What?" Edward looked like he had no idea why I was yelling at him.

"He's thirteen! You mean to tell me you would have held him to that bet if he lost?"

"Of course I would. You play, you gotta pay. Besides, I admit I got my ass handed to me today. Jasper earned every bit of that car. I fully plan on paying up.

"Knock, knock." We all looked at the door to see Angela and two handsome guys standing in the door way. The conversation about the car was over…for now.

"Hey, guys. I'm so glad you could come." Edward made his way through the introductions. When he got to me he took a deep breath. "And this is my Bella." The hair on my arms stood up as he referred to me as my Bella."

"Hey guys, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."

"And we have heard a lot, and I mean a lot about you. He never shuts up about you." Seth's words made me blush. "He talks about that, too." That just made me blush even more and the two guys started laughing.

"Can't you guys keep your mouths shut about anything?" Edward was the one starting to blush now.

"And where would be the fun in that, Redward? Look, you guys match." Ben was obviously pointing out that we were both blushing like fools.

"Alright, alright, leave them alone." Angela winked at me as she walked to Ben's side. "We got all the things to make giant ice cream sundaes, if anyone is interested."

"Did someone say sundaes?" I had no idea how he heard it or moved so fast, but as soon as the word sundaes was out of Angela's mouth, Emmett was poking through the bags on the kitchen counter looking for ice cream.

"God, Emmett, you are the ultimate bottomless pit. Can you at least say hi first." Alice looked a tad embarrassed at her brother's lack of manners.

"Oh, yeah, hey guys, I'm Emmett." He turned to Alice. "Happy now?"

"Whatever." Emmett snorted at her and continued his pursuit for the ultimate sundae. They were starting to get on each other's nerves.

_Too much Emmett makes Alice a very grumpy girl. And vice versa._

The rest of the evening was filled with pleasant, comfortable conversation. Angela, Ben, and Seth were great people. I could understand why Edward considered them his real friends. It was also enjoyable to see Edward in their company. He completely let his guard down and acted so natural. They busted on each other, told stories about each other, and laughed at and with each other. They completely lost it with Alice's version of Santa Edward. We all had fun laughing at Edward's expense and he did not seem to mind it a bit. It was so nice to see Edward this way. I had caught glimpses of this Edward here and there, but nothing like this. Watching them I realized that I wanted to be someone in Edward's life that could make him feel so comfortable in his own skin.

A few minutes after Angela, Ben, and Seth said their goodnights, Carlisle started looking at his watch. I hadn't realized it at the time, but it was well after midnight. "Well, it's getting pretty late; I think we should head back to the hotel. We have a very busy day tomorrow." I had to think about what the plans were for tomorrow and immediately grimaced when I remembered.

"Baby, what's wrong." I changed my face immediately. It was hard getting used to the fact that Edward was so in tune with my emotions.

"Nothing. Just thinking about tomorrow."

"I know why she looks like that." Alice just stood there with a knowing look on her face. "Tomorrow is shopping, Bella hates shopping."

"Is that true, Bella?" Now Edward was concerned that I didn't like to shop.

_Good going, Alice._

"Well…I don't mind it. It's just not one of my favorite things to do."

"Oh come off it Bella. You'd rather eat broken glass than spend a day shopping." I scowled at her but she didn't seem phased by it at all. "Hey, I have an idea, Edward. Why don't I take care of Bella's gift card for her and you entertain her for the day." I didn't like that Alice was talking about me like I wasn't in the room, but I couldn't help but be a little intrigued by her idea.

_A whole day. Just me and Edward. By ourselves. Thank you, Alice._

Edward's eyes lit up as he was probably thinking the same thing I was. "Well, I do want Bella to enjoy herself. You guys wouldn't mind being without us tomorrow?"

"Not at all. Of course not. Have fun." The all said at once, smiling the entire time. If I didn't know better, this was planned and they were all in on it.

"Great, it's settled." Alice bounded over and threw her arms around Edward. He leaned down and she whispered something in his ear that made him chuckle. "See you later." One by one they said good-bye and left the room until it was just the two of us.

"I have something to do in the morning, but it shouldn't take that long. Can I pick you up around ten?"

"I'm looking forward to it." I tried to sound sultry but I wasn't sure if it came out like that. However, I was quickly assured that it indeed had the desired effect. Edward's eyes turned lustful and he put his arms around my waist. He pulled me in and gave me the most intense kiss that left us both breathless.

"Me too. You have no idea." He kissed me again. "You better go before they give you the third degree. Sleep well, my Bella. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I kissed his fingers and then headed out the door and closed it behind me.

There were butterflies in my stomach as I thought about the next day. It just couldn't come fast enough.

**A whole day of Edward and Bella is up next. You know what to do, please, please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**You guys are so good to me! Thank you to all who have review this story and put it on alert. I'm so glad some people are enjoying it. This chapter was especially fun to write, as I'm sure you'll see why.**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own memories of Jacob's six pack in New Moon. Yummy!**

**Chapter 23**

**Porn and Presents**

**EPOV**

I was up, showered, and dressed before eight o'clock in the morning. I had taken great care to make sure I looked as good as I possible could. Nice smell. Check. Nice clothes. Check. Nice hair. Well, fuck, no matter what I did that would never be a check. I finally gave up and gathered up the essentials, phone, wallet, keys, gift bag, and locked the door of my apartment as I walked out and waited for the elevator.

_Should I call her, let her know I'm coming? Nah, that would just ruin the surprise._

I drove my car to the nearest Starbucks and picked up a couple of coffees and some muffins. It was early and there was no way I was going empty handed. I figured being so early it would be safe to just wear my Ray-Bans and forgo the hat. However, when the girl behind the counter went incoherent and managed to drop the first round of coffees all over the floor, I was forced to admit it hadn't been such a good idea after all.

After receiving the muffins and a second round of coffees, I drove my car and parked it on a side street. I didn't think there would be any press out this early, but it was better to be safe than sorry, something I had learned at Starbucks. I put on my sunglasses and reached in the glove compartment for the hat. When I was satisfied that I had covered up most of my hair, I walked around the block, constantly looking over my shoulder. Inside the building, the desk clerk gave me a recognizing glance but didn't say anything, so I made my way to the elevator and pushed the button for the appropriate floor.

Standing outside the door, I took off my sunglasses and hat and ran my hand through my hair to make it somewhat presentable again.

_Okay, Masen. You can do this. Get your game face on._

I put on my sexiest grin and knocked on the door. It seemed like forever before she came to answer it. Slowly the door opened about a foot and I was momentarily taken back by the sight in front of me. She looked tired, haggard even. Her hair was all stuck to her face, which was filled with marks from the sheets and looked a little swollen.

Mornings are not her friend. She looks like she's been hit by a truck. Don't react, Masen. You don't want to offend her. Just keep smiling.

"Hey." I said in my most seductive voice.

"Uh, hi…what are you doing here?" She seemed a bit shocked at first, but I understood that. She wasn't expecting me. But what did surprise me was that she made no move to let me in. She didn't even further open the door.

"Is it a law that I can't bring my favorite co-star breakfast?" I held up the coffee tray and bag of muffins that I was holding in one hand.

"Eddie, um, that's so sweet. But I can't possible let you see me like this. How about I get cleaned up and I can meet you somewhere for breakfast."

_What the fuck? _

It was not the reaction I planned on so pulled out the big guns. I gulped at the lie I was about to say. "Are you kidding, you're always beautiful, Tanya. You can't possibly be turning down _my_ muffins. Just let me in…please? I'll make it worth your while." I saw her resolve waver just the slightest bit and I took it as an opportunity to basically push my way into her apartment. "That's my girl." I kissed her on the cheek as I walked by.

_Note to self: bleach lips ASAP_

I walked in and put the coffee and muffins, my hat, and the gift bag that I had been holding onto on the kitchen counter. "I wasn't sure what kind of muffins you like so I got a vari…ety." As I turned around I was completely surprised that Tanya was not alone.

_So that's why she didn't want to let me in. She's screwing the publicist._

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jacob Black was staring at me with the most menacing eyes. To be honest, it was a little difficult to take him seriously considering he was using Tanya's fuzzy pink bathrobe with red lips all over it to cover the fact that he only had his boxers on.

"Well, Jake. I could ask the same about you. But I'm pretty sure I can figure that one out on my own. Nice robe by the way. Not exactly my taste, but it suits you." He had some fucking nerve talking to me like that. I did fire his ass.

"Come off it, Masen. I know you aren't here for a booty call this early in the morning. So just exactly what the hell do you want?" Tanya looked at him a little miffed at the choice of his words, but wanted to know herself just exactly what I was doing here so she just kept her mouth shut.

"Well, I thought we could eat first, but since that doesn't seem like what the majority wants, I'll just cut to the chase. Tanya, I brought you a present." I turned to the counter and hooked my finger through one of the handles of the gift bag. I extended my hand so that Tanya could take the bag trying not to let my hand shake. I was fucking jumpy. Confrontation had never really been my forte and this was sure to be one hell of a massive confrontation.

_Keep it together. You have the upper hand. You're doing it for Bella. _

"A present…for me? You really shouldn't have. What's the occasion?" She looked at the bag like it was going to explode but took it anyway. She was definitely nervous.

_You should be bitch._

"Let's just say I think it's something that will bring back a lot of memories. Go ahead, open it." I had been anticipating this moment ever since Angela had given it to me the night before. I had even taken the time to wrap it up in this foo-foo gift bag with tissue paper and everything. I never would have had the shit in my apartment except Alice had bought me some botanical crap that was supposed to tighten my pores and stop wrinkles and had had it gift wrapped. I smiled to myself for a second as I thought back to a matter-of-fact Alice telling me that now was the time to take care of my skin, not five years from now when my face looked like a basset hound. The way she put her hands on her hips when she lectured me was just too damn cute.

_Focus, Edward. Get ready to battle._

Tanya reached through the tissue paper and pulled out the DVD case that had been safely nestled in the bag. She gasped as the reality of what it was hit her with brute force. She then whispered in a voice so low it was barely audible. "Where did you get this?"

"Does it really matter? The point is it's out there, Tanya. Or should I call you Lia Lust?" She was frozen, couldn't move. Jacob walked over and snatched the case out of her hand. He stared looking at it dumbfounded. On the cover was a dark-haired Tanya, probably twenty years old or so, dressed in the sluttiest police uniform ever. The shirt was tight and halfway unbuttoned revealing a glimpse of her tits. It was tucked into the tiniest pair of shorts and she was wearing fishnets and black boots that came above her knee. She was slapping her hand with the billy club she was wielding in the other. The title: _Full Body Cavity Search starring Lia Lust_.

"It seems like Tanya Denali, Hollywood's sweetheart had herself a previous career. Can you imagine that, Jake? She was younger and her hair was different, but make no mistake, it's her." I turned back to Tanya. "Now I know where you got all your moves. It makes sense since you had all that…practice."

"Tanya, what the fuck? You did fucking porn? What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob was now lashing out at Tanya; obviously realizing this information could not only ruin her, but him as well.

"And might I add that you were a damn fine actress even back then. I mean, you totally convinced me that the perpetrator was not going to talk unless you let him fuck you in the ass while you gave your partner a blow job. It was _impressive_." I was laying it on thick. There was a small twinge in my stomach that that made me feel that this was even too much for me. I was talking about her like she was a two cent piece of trash whore.

_Well if it sucks like a duck then…_

She began to sob. I was breaking her down, reducing her to nothing and I was starting to feel bad for her. But I had to do it. She hated the fact that I chose a small-town, non-famous girl over her. Her ego alone would drive her to relentlessly ruining Bella and me. Nothing except these types of threats would ever get her to stop and I could not take the chance. It was either her or Bella and in my eyes, there wasn't even a choice.

"I was young and stupid. He said I would be a star…" Tanya was now crying.

"And you fell for it? That's the oldest trick in the book.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tanya was sobbing, still trying to act like my motives were not warranted.

"Oh I think you know exactly why, Tanya. But if you're going to play that game, I'm going to tell you once, and only once. Stay the fuck away from Alice, her family, and most of all Bella. No more calling the press, no more little chats with Bella, and no more stunts like the one you pulled with Alice the other day. It ends now. If you so much as breath in any of their directions, this little video and the one from the set will make it to TMZ faster than you can say I'm wash up.

"What set video?" Tanya must have not made Jacob privy to that little incident.

"Oh she didn't tell you? Bella caught Tanya mid-swing as she tried to slap Alice. George caught the whole thing on tape."

"Alice? Wait, the cancer girl? You tried to hit a little kid with cancer and it was caught on camera? You! Have! Got! To! Be! Fucking! Kidding! Me! Tanya!" Jacob was in a full fledge rage. If I had given a rat's ass what happened to Tanya, I would have been afraid for her.

"I, I, I don't know what…"

"Save it Tanya. I'm going to try to clean up this little mess you've gotten yourself but I need you to shut the fuck up." Tanya cowered at Jake's anger. He made sure she wasn't going to speak before he turned to me. "What do we need to do to make sure these never see the light of day?"

"I think I've made myself clear as to what I want. She leaves them alone, she leaves me alone. Simple as that."

"Done." I knew Jake would do his best to make sure Tanya stayed in line. It was in his best interest and he always did what was in his best interest.

"Good. But here's a tip Jake. Keep her under control, because if she slips up even once, I promise there will be no second chances." I turned to the counter to get my hat. My work here was done and I wanted nothing more than to leave. "I'll leave you the coffee, Jake. You look like you could fucking use it." I turned to the sobbing mess on the couch. "Nice to see you again, Tanya. Enjoy the muffins. They'll be the last thing you ever get from me." With that I walked out of the apartment and stepped onto the elevator.

_Well that went well._

Now that that was out of the way I practically ran to my car in an attempt to get to Bella faster. We were going to spend the whole day together, alone. My heart skipped a beat and my dick twitched at the thought. My car could not get over to the hotel fast enough.

Once inside the hotel I went over to the front desk to arrange something for us to take for lunch. I had it planned in my head what Bella and I were going to do today, but with all the Tanya bullshit I had forgotten to work out some of the finer details, nourishment being one of them. The hotel was happy to fix up a romantic picnic basket and said it would be ready when we left.

_There are some perks to being famous._

I knocked on the door to Bella's room and waited for her to answer. She opened the door and the sight before me nearly took my breath away. She was so beautiful. She had on a flowy shirt with black, gray, and white flowers that was gathered a little at the waist. Her jeans fit her with perfection and her hair had been left to air dry, making it slightly wavy, soft, and touchable.

_That's it. I can't take it anymore._

"Good morning, beautiful." I stepped in the doorway and immediately ran my fingers through her hair as I began to attack those gorgeous lips with my mouth. I could taste her toothpaste and smell her strawberry body wash. Heaven, it was pure heaven.

By the time we ended the kiss, we were both breathless and she was as red as a tomato. "Good morning to you too. We're you able to get done what you had to this morning?"

"Yup. Now it's just you and me time. Are you ready to go?" I didn't even want to chance going into the room because if I had, I would have decided to scrap today's plans and spend the day in the room fucking her every which way. But there was a place I wanted to show her and I was determined not to let a little thing like the image of Bella spread out naked on that bed sway me.

"Sure, let me just get my purse and sweater. So, where are we going?" She stuck her room key in her purse and we walked out of the room. She had tried to sound nonchalant, but it was obvious her adversity to surprises was getting the best of her.

"For me to know and you to find out…when we get there." I took her hand as we walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"That is entirely not fair. You know I don't like surprises."

"Oh I think it's very fair. If I want to surprise my girlfriend then I will surprise my girlfriend, and she will just have to deal." She didn't make any other appeal for me to tell her where we were going, but she looked confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you called me your girlfriend. It's a little weird to hear. I'm Edward Masen's girlfriend. Edward Masen is my boyfriend. I just can't get over it."

"Well, you're my girlfriend and that's not going to change anytime soon, so get used to it." I pulled her in for a chaste kiss on the forehead. "I love you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. And I love you, more than anything." The elevator opened at the lobby and I pulled Bella to the front desk where a very heavy picnic basket was waiting for us. The hotel had apparently outdone themselves.

"What is that?

"Not telling."

"You know you're being a jackass, right?"

"Sure do."

"Well at least you admit it." She was frustrated and cute at hell.

"Before we leave, I have something for you." She started to groan. I knew she thought I had spent too much money on her already and would not accept any gift I would offer to her. That had to change and what better way than to start out small. "Don't worry, this is not a gift, this is a necessity."

I pulled out of my pocket a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses very similar to mine and put them on her. "These are invisible glasses. You put them on and the press goes away. Okay, the really don't, but it's much easier to ignore them if you don't have to make eye contact." She chuckled but graciously accepted them. I think she liked the idea of the press being invisible.

The valet had my car all ready before we went outside. The press was there like they had been a couple nights before. I took Bella's hand in mine and rubbed reassuring circles on the back of it. She was amazing. She didn't answer any of their questions, neither did I for that matter. But she walked with her head up and an air of confidence about her. In fact, after she got in the car, I'm pretty sure she smiled and gave them a wave.

I got in the car and pulled away from the hotel. "What the hell was that?"

"What are you talking about, Edward?"

"I'm talking about the fact that two days ago you were a sobbing mess after dealing with the press and today…today you _owned_ them."

"Well, first of all, today I was prepared. I knew they were there. Second, I took what you said to heart. If we're going to be together, this is a part of your life that I'm going to have to deal with. I'm going to be strong, for you, for us. Third, you were right. The glasses so totally made it easier to ignore them."

"You are fucking amazing."

"So I've been told." We drove in silence for awhile. Bella had looked like she wanted desperately to ask me where we were going but never did. I just kept driving, keeping my hand in hers, rested on my thigh. It felt so natural and comfortable. I wanted to be like this always.

We finally reached our destination, El Matador State Beach. It's usually packed in the summer, but I knew that being February it would be almost empty. "I wanted you to see one of my most favorite places in the world, baby."

We stepped out of the car and the breeze was cool. Bella put her sweater on while I got the picnic basket and a blanket that I had thought to grab out of the car. "It's absolutely breathtaking." Her hair was blowing out behind her in the breeze and her nose was a little pink from the chill.

"Yes, you are." I came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek as she looked out to the ocean. She turned around and pulled my face down to hers. Her kiss was slow and the warmth that it created spread all throughout my body. I wanted to put my arms around her, but they were full with the basket and blanket. "Come on, let's go have a picnic.

We made our way down the stairs to the beach. As I predicted, it was pretty much deserted. I wouldn't say we had it all to ourselves. There were a few of walkers and I could see a couple of surfers, but other than that it was empty. I spread the blanket out and put the basket on top of it so it wouldn't blow away. It was a little early so I suggested we go for a walk before eating lunch. Bella thought it was a great idea.

She kicked off her shoes and rolled her jeans up a little. "Let's go. I want to put my feet into the Pacific Ocean." We joined hands and ran until we got to the water. It was a little cold for my liking, but Bella seemed to revel in it. She dug her toes into the sand and picked up shells that she thought were interesting. Once she thought it was funny to kick water my way and get me wet. I proceeded to pick her up and pretend I was going to throw her into the ocean. Of course I wouldn't actually do it, but she clung to me for dear life and it felt so good I couldn't help but continue the charade.

We walked back to the blanket and ate the wonderful food the hotel had prepared for us. They had included a bottle of champagne so I decided that I needed to make a toast. Which was good, because I had something that I had wanted to give Bella for a while now and this was the perfect time.

"Bella, I would like to propose a toast." She quickly grabbed her glass and came to attention. I think she was a little buzzed, in fact I was sure of it as a giggle escaped her lips.

"Before I met you, Alice, and all of the Cullens, I was an empty man. I wasn't living my life; I was just going through the motions and making some pretty poor choices along the way. Then I met all of you and I have learned a lot. Alice taught me that true friends don't care about your name, your money, or what you can do for them. True friends will stay by your side no matter what. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper have taught me that you don't need to share DNA or the same name to be considered family. All that matters is what you feel in your heart. And you, Isabella Marie Swan, have taught me that unconditional true love does exist and that it is worth sacrificing everything for. I love you and I am so thankful that you love me back."

She started to tear up. "Edward, I, I don't know what to say."

"Well, before you say anything, I have gift for you. Please promise me that you won't protest. Just accept it as a token of my love for you and a thank you for reminding me that I do indeed have a soul." I thought she was going to throw a fit, but she didn't. She just sighed quietly and nodded. This was my chance. Something I had been waiting to do for the last two months.

I reached in the picnic basket and pulled out a small package that I had managed to sneak into it before we had left the car. I had spent an hour wrapping it in red tissue paper and tying a white ribbon around it. I tentatively handed the gift to Bella, fully expecting her to object, but she never did. She just took it in her hands and began to unwrap it. I started to sweat as it seemed like forever for Bella to get the wrapping off.

_For the love of God, just hurry the fuck up...please._

"You didn't." These were the only words she spoke after finding out what I had gotten for her.

"I did."

"This is too much. Edward, I can't accept this." She said the words, but I knew she didn't want to say them. She wanted it too much. I could tell as she ran her fingers over it.

"You can and you will. I want you to have this. Whenever you look at it, I want you to think of how much I love you."

"So you outbid me?"

"It doesn't matter. It only matters that it's where it belongs. With you, someone who will treasure it forever." I watched her as she hugged to her body the first edition copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ that had been part of the silent auction at the hospital charity event on New Year's Eve. I had bid an outrageous amount of money for it because I knew I wanted Bella to have it. She would love that book like no other person and I wanted to be the one who gave it to her.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's time you take me back to the hotel." I looked at her confused. She wanted to leave? Was she pissed at me?

"What, why?" I was truly panicking that I had fucking pissed her off. Why else would she want me to take her back to the hotel?

"Because I want you so fucking badly, I may have to fuck you on the beach if we wait any longer and that is something that I would rather do in private."

_Holy fucking shit. We need to go…now._

I started throwing everything into the basket in a hurry. "Let's go, love."


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I hope you are all blessed with family, friends, and good health. I hope you like this chapter. It's the first real lemon and I hope I don't disappoint as this is only the second one I've ever written. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 24**

**Gestures**

**BPOV**

"You didn't." This was all I could say as freed the book from the red tissue paper. In my hands was a first edition copy of one of my all time favorite novels. I had placed my thousand dollar bid at the auction knowing damn well that the book was worth thirty times that. I never in my wildest dreams believed that I would actually win the auction, but it had made me feel better that I was bidding on something. After all it was for charity.

_Yeah, right Swan. You were just hoping that no one there would be that excited over a book and actually know what it was worth._

"I did." He was almost hesitant as he said this, not knowing how I was going to react. His expression was shy and humble yet hopeful in a way. I placed my hand on the front cover and felt the raised lettering in the title. It was in perfect condition and obviously hadn't been read like a loved book should. I could take care of that, because I would love that book and I would carefully read it again and again. I was caught up in my own images of me curled up on my couch reading that book while Edward's head rested in my lap as he slept. Getting lost in the words of Harper Lee while running my hands through the softest, bronze hair I have ever felt was the ultimate fantasy for me. All too soon the fantasy was replaced by the reality of what Edward had actually done.

"This is too much. Edward, I can't accept this." What I really wanted to say was thank you and I love you. But it was difficult to push aside the fact that Edward had paid the equivalent of almost one year of my salary for that book.

"You can and you will. I want you to have this. Whenever you look at it, I want you to think of how much I love you." And so did I.

"So you outbid me?"

"It doesn't matter. It only matters that it's where it belongs. With you, someone who will treasure it forever."

Right then and there I knew it wasn't about the money. I mean, fuck, it was a lot of money…for me. For Edward, that was a different story. Spending thirty thousand dollars on a book was like me spending a hundred dollars on a pair of shoes. Extravagant, yes. Bank breaking, no.

This was more about the gesture. He took notice of something I truly loved long before we were together. He got it for me but waited before he presented it to me. He could have given it to me as a way to his heart, using it as a tool to impress me and make me fall for him. But instead he waited until we had grown to love each other based on who we were as people. He waited until I was ready to accept his heart. By accepting the book, I was accepting him and his love. How could I possible turn him down?

So I accepted the book and his love. I quickly thought long and hard about how I could return the gesture. How could I show him just exactly how much I loved him? I wasn't able to afford anything remotely comparable to the book, and he in no way expected that from me. Instead, the one thing I could offer him was me. I could give him one of my most valuable possessions, my body. It wasn't an equivalent gesture, just a different one altogether.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's time you take me back to the hotel." He looked at me with panic in his eyes.

"What, why?" He totally misread my intentions and thought that I was mad at him.

_Is this your attempt at being sexy? Obviously not working._

I decided that I needed to clear up the confusion immediately because I did not in any way want him to think that I was angry with him. I put any inhibitions and embarrassment aside and looked into his eyes with the lust that I felt for him. "Because I want you so fucking badly, I may have to fuck you on the beach if we wait any longer and that is something that I would rather do in private."

His reaction was comical. Edward was a man on a mission as he tried to shove everything back into the basket. I watched as he frantically tried to make it all fit, breaking the champagne glasses in the process. Finally, after a couple of 'God dammits' and one 'Motherfucker' he had succeeded to get the lid on the basket to stay shut. He stood up, grabbed my hand, and started to pull me up the beach towards his car. "Let's go, love."

_A little anxious, are we?_

We got in the car and Edward safely pulled onto the highway. He seemed so focused on driving it was almost painful to watch. He looked nowhere but the road out in front of him and his knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. I decided that there was no point in wasting time. I wanted him to know how much I wanted him. Once again I shoved my nervousness and my inexperience aside. I unbuckled my seatbelt and shifted myself closer to him.

"Bella, what are you doing? You need to wear your seatbelt." I nuzzled my mouth close to his ear and placed my hand on his thigh.

"Well, I decided that safety was far less important that being close to you." I kissed his neck and moved my hand in circles on his thigh. I knew what I wanted to do but was really having a difficult time working up the courage to do it.

_Just fucking do it, Swan._

I stopped stroking his thigh and moved my hand up so that it was resting on his jeans where his obvious hard on was trying to bust out. I started massaging his dick through the thick fabric. I whispered into his neck. "Is this what I do to you, Edward? Tell me." I continued to rub at an agonizingly slow rate.

"Uh, fuck, Bella… I'm driving….you can't…uh."

"Tell me Edward. Is this what I do to you?" I said it with a little more force as my hand did the same.

"Oh God…yes, you do this to me…only you…fuck. Bella, please…I can't." He started to tremble and I though he was going to cum right there. I slowly moved my hand away from his crotch as I did not want Edward to actually crash the car.

_That would be perfect. The headlines would read 'Woman About to Have Sex with Man of Her Dreams Dies in Car Accident.' Yeah, not happening today._

Once Edward was a little bit more under control of himself he started mumbling. I could barely make out what he what he was saying. He started taking some weird turns and I realized that I was a little confused as to where we were.

"Edward, what are you going on about?" My mouth had yet to leave his neck and my hand still massaged his inner thigh.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? Are you really ready for what I think is about to happen? Because if you're not, that's okay but we need to stop now…like right now."

"We're doing this. I want you to have you Edward. More than anything." The passion and hunger in his eyes intensified.

"Then, we need to find a convenient store." Now I was truly confused.

"For what?"

"I wasn't sure…I mean I didn't know if…ah fuck. I need to get some condoms." I was temporarily pulled out of my sexual haze. I hadn't even thought about protection.

"Do you…think we need it?"

"Well, I've been tested since the last time I had, uh, sex. I wanted to make sure I was clean for you when we decided that it was, uh, time to take the next step." He was nervous and it was so cute. It was time for me to be honest with him.

"I know I'm clean. I haven't been with anyone, well let's just say it's been awhile. And I am on the pill." That seemed to perk Edward's ears.

"Pill? If you haven't had sex, why would you be on the pill? I tried to ignore the accusing tone in his voice.

"Well, if you must know it's helping me with some female issues." That obviously wasn't the right thing to say because his face scrunched up with concern and worry.

"Female issues? Are you okay? Should we even be thinking about doing this?"

"Edward, do you really want to discuss my irregular menstrual cycle? Because I'll answer all the questions you want, but I'm sure it will really kill the mood." I looked at him and tried to give my most reassuring expression.

"Yeah, no, I don't really want to talk about that. So no condoms?"

"No need. And that's good because I want to feel every inch of you inside me." Edward put his foot on the gas and drove directly and quickly to the hotel. There were a couple of photographers at the hotel as we drove up to the valet. I put on the Ray-bans that Edward gave me and walked into the lobby without giving them a second glance.

_You are getting good at this._

We made it to the elevator before we started putting our hands all over each other. It was one thing when I was doing it to Edward, but now that he was also doing it to me the sexual energy increased ten fold. I just didn't know how I was going to hold out until we got to the room. Really, that would only be about forty-five seconds, but that was just too fucking long.

It was only about one in the afternoon so I knew everyone wouldn't be back from shopping just yet, especially with Alice, but we tiptoed past their rooms anyway. I fumbled in my purse for the key to the room while Edward kissed the back of my neck and ran his hands up and down my waist underneath my shirt. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I found the key card and let us into the room. Once the door was shut Edward spun me around and picked me up so that his hands were gripping my ass. I instinctually brought my legs up and hooked them around his back. I could feel his hard erection pushing up against my jean-clad pussy. It was so close, but not nearly close enough. I tightened my legs around him and pushed harder into his dick.

"Oh, God Bella. That just feels…so fucking good. Are you sure you want to do this?" This man was killing me.

"As a matter of fact, Edward, now that you mention it, I think I have changed my mind. You can put me down now." He set me down on the ground and pulled back with the most confused, appalled, you name it expression on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Seriously, Edward, is that what you wanted to here?"

"No, I just…" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I am going to tell you this once and only once, Masen. So listen the fuck up. You and I are right together. We love each other. We are going to, very soon I fucking hope, have very hot steamy sex together. I do not want to hear the words 'are you sure' come out of that beautiful mouth of yours for the rest of the day. Got it?" He swallowed hard and nodded without saying a word.

_You've stunned him into fucking silence. Score one for Swan._

I took his hand, placed a kiss on the back of it, and pulled him across the room to the bed. I motioned for him to sit on the edge and stood in front of him. Never breaking eye contact, I began to pull my clothes off. I started by kicking off my shoes, crossing my arms and pulling my shirt up over my head. Next I unbuttoned my jeans, shrugged them down and stepped out of them. All that was left was the black lace push-up bra and matching thong.

_Yeah, I made sure I was prepared. No shame in that._

His breathing got heavier as he took in the sight of my almost naked body. He wanted to touch me. I could tell by the way his hands fisted the comforter on either side of him. I reached to him and peeled his shirt off revealing his muscular chest and arms. I unbuttoned his jeans and had him stand. As I was pushing them down to the floor I could not ignore the bulging hard on just itching to get out of his boxers. With my fingers, I reached into the waistband and pulled them down, setting his cock free. My eyes must have gotten large as I evaluated how fucking huge he was. I suddenly was wondering if he was actually going to fit inside me.

_Well, here's to giving it the old college try.._

I stood up and reached my hands down to his that were hanging by his side. I gave them both a little squeeze. "It's time, Edward. I'm going to make every inch of that luscious body of yours…_mine. _So unless you have a problem with that, I suggest you get your ass on the middle of the bed."

That was all I needed to say to put Edward in motion. His eyes danced with anticipation as he hopped backwards on the bed. I had never in my life been this forward before. It would have been in my nature to let him take the lead, but this was _my gesture_, God dammit. I wanted him to know how I felt and this was the only way I knew that could show him. He seemed to understand my intention and let me take the lead. I could tell he was using a lot of self restraint, but he really seemed to be trying to let me take control, no matter how much he wanted to throw me on the bed and fuck me every which way.

I took off my bra and panties and then started crawling up his body, looking at him like he was something to eat. I don't know what exactly happened, but at that moment, I didn't feel insignificant, embarrassed, or shy. I felt like my inner wild animal had just been released, which pretty fucking shocked me because I had no idea until now that it had existed. My limited experience with men never had before brought it out, but now…now he was clawing at my insides trying to escape.

I took Edward's foot and licked the top of it from toe to ankle. "This is mine." I moved my way up his leg, touching it the whole time until I got to his knees. "These…mine." I continued by kissing up his thighs until I reached his cock. It was already wet with pre-cum and was just begging to be fucked. I lightly stroked it up and down at a pace that surely was torture for him. "This is most definitely mine, but I think I will save it for a bit later."

Edward threw his head back into the pillow. "Christ, Bella…you are fucking killing me." His voice was raspy with frustration and excitement.

"Patience, Mr. Masen. Good things come to those who wait." I continued my climb up his body until I was straddling his torso. I could feel the tip of his manhood lightly graze the edges of my entrance and knew that I had to stay focused so that I would not just do what I wanted and slam down onto him. That would come soon enough.

"All of this gorgeousness is also mine." I bent down and started placing open kisses on his chest, only stopping long enough to suck and tease each nipple. A growl escaped Edward's lips as I did this and I could tell he was close to literally losing it.

"Uh, uh, uh…I am not nearly done with you." I put my hands on his shoulders and dragged my hands all the way down his defined arms. They were clenching and unclenching under my touch. I took his hands and brought them up to my lips. "These too are mine." I proceeded to place them on my breasts and he instantly began to knead the sensitive flesh. I gasped a little when he pinched my nipples eliciting a pleasurable pain.

Edward continued to play as I leaned over and placed my face very close to his. I brushed my fingers lightly over his lips. "And last but certainly not least, these fucking belong to me." With that I pressed my lips to his and forced my way inside with my tongue. He eagerly went along with me, but I controlled the kiss. I set the speed, the level of passion, and I alone decided when it would end. As I broke away from him he tried to reach up and continue but I wouldn't let him. "Like I said, _mine_."

I raised my ass up so that I was hovering over his overly aroused dick. His hands were pressed into my thighs and his eyes were filled with primal lust. I started teasing him by allowing my wet pussy to lightly touch the tip of his shaft. "Are you ready for me, Edward?"

"Fucking yes, Bella. I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Please, please fuck me. I need to be inside you." His pleading set me over the edge and I slowly lowered myself so that I completely sheathed him. I stopped once he was fully inside and took a moment to get used to his size. He was massive and no doubt I was as tight as a virgin. "Are you okay baby? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

I put my fingers to his lips to silence him. "Just give me a minute." I rocked back and forth a little willing my insides to stretch and accommodate him. It was raw and it burned, but that burning ignited a fire all over my body that I had never felt before. All my senses were in overdrive. Everything that was happening around me became clearer and only heightened my need to have him.

Edward's breathing rang in my ears and I could hear my own heart beat furiously in my chest.

The smell around us was definitely a combination of a lot of things, but suddenly I could identify them all individually: the beach, the slight musky smell of Edward's sweat, the freshness of the bed linens, my own arousal that had started seeping out of me and down my inner thighs.

I could still taste the champagne from earlier, the lingering sweet flavor of Edward's kisses, and the salt from the ocean as I licked it off his skin.

My eyes could see every defined muscle in Edward's body as it glistened with a sheen of moisture making him look like he sparkled. I noticed that every piece of Edward's messed up sex hair was perfectly out of place and actually consisted of four uniquely different shades of bronze.

Experiencing this all at once was so overwhelming, but it was my sense of touch that just about did me in. Edward's hands roamed my body sending waves of fiery explosions all over. As I rode him, I could feel every ounce of friction that was being created from our insides rubbing together. The original discomfort was eventually replaced by glorious gratification.

My movements became more intense as I could feel my orgasm building up inside me. It was only a matter of time before I wouldn't be able to hold back any longer, but I wanted to make Edward feel good too. I felt satisfied that I had shown Edward just how much I wanted to be with him. Now it was time to take my gesture a step further and give myself willingly to him, to do with me as he wished.

"Edward, show me how to make you feel good, baby. Take control and show me what you want." A slight look of disbelief crossed his face followed by a wicked, wicked smile.

"You, Miss Swan, are too naughty for your own good. The way you took your sweet time. You are just going to have to pay for that." He flipped us over so that now he was on top, never breaking our connection. By now, he felt so comfortable inside me I was craving him and desperate for him to keep going. "You have no fucking idea what you do to me, Bella." His thrusts got harder and faster, reaching into me so deep I couldn't even remember my own name. "You are so fucking sexy. I am yours, baby, always."

Edward started kissing my mouth with as much passion as he could muster. He reached down between us and started pinching and twisting my clit while continuing to pump in and out of me, causing me to shudder. "That's it my Bella. Just let go. Cum for me."

His movements and words pushed me over the edge as I felt my walls convulse around his cock. My body went rigid and I screamed out in ecstasy. "Edward, fuck!"

His climax followed mine as he filled me with his essence. "Uhh, Bella!" I could feel his dick twitch a couple more times before he collapsed on top of me. He stayed there while our breathing returned to normal. This was my heaven. Having him so close, I never wanted it to end.

"Oh my God. You are the woman of my dreams. I fucking love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Now get off me, you're heavy." I slapped his ass as he pulled out and moved to the side. I instantly felt a heavy sense of loss but was relieved when his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close to him.

Now most guys, from my little experience and what I've read in Cosmo, can't help but fall asleep after a sex. Not Edward, he likes to talk. So we talked as we snuggled under the comfort of the covers. "That was so not what I expected for our first time." Panic started to well up inside me. Had I done something wrong?

"Did…did you not like it? It was all so new for me…I just…" I was rambling, not wanting to hear Edward say that he wasn't at all satisfied.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant, not at all. That was the single most incredible sexual encounter that I've ever had. You were nothing short of amazing. Shit baby, the way you took control like that, it was fuck hot." A shy smile started to form across my lips. "No, it's just when I thought about our first time, and believe me, I have thought about it a lot. Like obsessively a lot. Like multiple times every fucking day a lot. I just pictured me making sweet and tender love to you. I never imagined that I would be manhandled into submission."

Once again my senseless need to ramble got the best of me. "Well, you gave me the book and I just love it so much and I knew it was your way of showing me how much you love me. I just wanted to do the same and I am just not financially able to get you something on that level. This was the only thing I could think of that would vaguely compare." Edward sat up and immediately became rigid.

"You thought you had to do _that_ just because I gave you the book. I didn't want anything in return, Bella. I just wanted to give you something that I knew you would love. I didn't do it to make you feel financially inadequate or to fucking get in your pants." Fuck, he was mad.

"I know, Edward. I didn't mean…" Edward ran his hands through his hair and cut me off.

"Just tell me you didn't do it just because you felt guilty about the amount of money I spent on you. Please, I swear if that's the fucking reason, I, I…" He was the one panicking now as he shook his head back in forth. I realized that if it had been out of guilt, the whole experience would have been cheapened and meant nothing.

_Did I do it out of guilt?_

I thought back to what I was feeling and thinking on the beach and I knew that it hadn't been anything like that. I had given myself to him because I was truly and irrevocably in love with him.

"No, Edward, I didn't have sex with you out of guilt. I did it because I wanted to. I would have done it, book or no book. I wanted you, in every way."

Edward visibly relaxed and sighed in relief. "Thank God, Bella, because I don't know what I would have done if I knew you gave me one of the best experiences of my out of some sense of obligation." He laid back down and pulled me back into his embrace. I thought he was beginning to go to sleep, but knew that wasn't the case when I heard him speak again.

"We do need to talk about this money thing."

_More talking. How is this man not exhausted?_

"I am going to want to buy things for my girlfriend from time to time, that's just a fact. I don't want to feel guilty every time I want to do something romantic for you."

"Well you wouldn't have to if the gifts were reasonable. Flowers once in awhile I can live with. Dinner at a restaurant is fine. But a thirty-thousand dollar book is a little excessive. I'm not saying that I don't love it, because you absolutely know I do. But that type of money is unfathomable for me and you spent it like you were buying a paperback at the local book store. It's just one more thing that forces our differences to stand out and gives me, and everyone else for that matter, another reason to believe that I do not belong in your world." He stared at me for a moment, taking in what I had said.

"I guess I can see your point. Maybe the book was a little much. But please try to see it from mine. Money is not something I think about. It's just something I've accumulated because of my job. I've never had anyone to spend it on until now. I want to buy you nice things because I want to share it with you. Hell, I want to share everything with you. I don't want to wonder how you will react every time I want to surprise you." I truly did see where he was coming from and I did not want this to be a problem between us.

"Okay, then let's try to meet somewhere in the middle. I promise to let you spend money on me _once in a while_ and you promise to use a little bit of self-control and keep it modest."

"You also have to promise that you will accept my gestures graciously and not whine and complain about them."

"Fine, deal." I wasn't exactly fine with it, but it would do for now. Besides, it wasn't going to be long before Alice and the gang were back from shopping and there was something else that I wanted to beside talk about money. "Now I know it's not our first time, but I was wondering if that tender love making thing is something you can still see yourself wanting to do." I could feel him instantly getting hard again.

He turned me over so that we were facing each other and I could see nothing in his eyes but want, need, and love. "Oh, Bella, you have no idea." Edward began worshipping my body in ways I hadn't thought possible and didn't stop until well into the afternoon.

**Phew! I'm exhausted! Please take a moment and review! I would really appreciate it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well, I'm sure a second chapter in one week is unexpected. I haven't had school since last Tuesday so I've had a little bit of extra time. Just think of it as my way of saying thank you for all of the reviews and alerts. You guys are awesome. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight, sure wish I thought of it first!**

**Chapter 25**

**It's a Wrap**

**EPOV**

_Good fucking lord have mercy._

That is all I have to say about my intimate time with Bella. My only question is why we didn't we do that a whole fucking lot sooner. The way she took control and became all possessive, it makes me hard just thinking about how fucking hot it was. Then later I made the most gentle, passionate love to her that was completely different but just as mind-blowing. We were fucking made for each other, in every way.

In my eyes, it was the most incredible afternoon of my life. We had sealed our love with our bodies and it was perfect. When she eluded that she only had sex with me because of the book I fucking panicked. How could our reactions to what we had done been so different? It made me feel like an asshole to think that she felt obligated to do it just because I gave her something of value. I knew I hadn't done anything wrong per say, but this nagging feeling that I had made me a little sick to my stomach.

_Did I inadvertently treat her like a prostitute?_

I didn't think I had, but the undertones of it were there and did not sit with me well at all. She quickly assured me that wasn't the case and she did what she did out of love and nothing else. After her explanation I felt a huge amount of relief, but I also understood why she felt so uncomfortable about the amount of money I spent on her. I knew what teachers made, not nearly fucking enough. I planned on being sensitive to that in the future, but it wasn't going to deter me from ever treating her like the princess she was.

We had enjoyed each other until early evening and finally dragged ourselves out of bed at about the time we were expecting Alice and the gang to come back from shopping. I had decided that I was going to run back to my place and grab a few essentials so that I could spend the night with Bella. We only had two nights left together and there was no fucking way I was spending it without her.

By the time I got back, everyone else had arrived and we ordered room service. It was fun to see what everyone had spent their gift cards on. It gave me a sense of satisfaction that I could give them all a moment to indulge in no one but themselves. Just like me, they all worried about Alice and that worry consumed their thoughts, their actions, and their lives all the time. It was nice to see them be extravagant. Even Carlisle treated himself to a gorgeous Rolex watch. I chuckled every time I saw him glance down at it. He made it look like he was nonchalantly checking the time, but I knew better. He was admiring its elegance and convincing himself that it really was his.

Alice had been in charge of spending Bella's gift card for her and she did not disappoint. Everything she picked reflected Bella's taste. I pulled her aside and spoke quietly in her ear.

"Were you able to get the thing?" I was trying to be all discreet and everything but she was making it very difficult to stay serious. Alice was all decked out in Gucci and had yet to take any of it off, including the sunglasses.

"Do you doubt my competency, Mr. Masen?" God she was so fucking cute.

"Absolutely not, I was just wondering."

"Not to worry, Edward. She will be stunning and you will be speechless." I had finally told them that they would need an outfit for the movie's wrap party. Alice was in charge of picking out something fabulous for Bella. They had all been excited to hear that they were going, especially Alice, which is funny considering she's in the movie and ought to be there.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Not a problem, tiger. So…you staying the night?" She looked at me with raised eyebrows and began winking."

"Well, if you must know, yes I am." I looked over to Bella and smiled at the sight of her teasing Emmett about his 'bling.' He chose to buy a necklace with the most humungous charm in the shape of the letter E. It did look absolutely ridiculous, but if that's what Emmett wanted, then I'm glad he got it.

"I'm so glad you guys have both come to your senses and realize that you're perfect for each other. It was really getting annoying to watch." Once again Alice and her lack of a filter made me laugh.

"You definitely called it, squirt. And now I will grace your dance with my presence, Sharpi marker in hand."

"So looking forward to it." She smiled a devilish grin and went back assessing all of her purchases.

A little after eleven, Bella and I said good-night to everyone. It was hard to ignore the knowing glances and insinuating smiles they all wore, indicating they knew I was planning on doing some naughty things to Bella. But hell, I didn't fucking care. She was my girl and there was less than forty-eight hours before she was leaving and I would be forced into enjoying the company of my right hand.

Once inside the room I came up behind Bella and placed my mouth on the little spot on her neck just below her ear. That had become one of my most favorite spots, it was home to me. "Could I interest you in a shower, love?"

"That depends. Are you a water hog?" I started to laugh a little.

"Well, yeah, I kind of am, but I'm pretty sure I'm capable of sharing."

"In that case we'll give it a try, but if you start monopolizing the spray, you're out. She hiked her thumb over her shoulder for effect.

"Yes Ma'am." I gave her a little salute before heading to the bathroom. "Let's go. Last one there is a rotten egg." I took off in a full sprint, unbuttoning my shirt as I ran.

"Hey, no fair. You're cheating." She took off after me but couldn't make it to the door before I did. By the time she made it inside the bathroom I was down to only my boxers. She stood there panting a little with her hands on her hips.

"That, Edward, was not nice."

"Sorry, baby. Let me make it up to you." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and closed the distance between us.

"I'm counting on it." She put her arms around me and slapped my ass. I started pulling her clothes off as I kissed her neck. "Edward…I love being with you like this."

I looked back at her and cupped her face with my hands. "Me too, baby. Me too." I understood what she was saying. We were on borrowed time and soon we would have to go without each other for what I'm sure will seem like an eternity.

After we were both pretty much naked I turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to be the perfect temperature. I motioned for Bella to step in ahead of me so that she was completely under the spray. I followed and watched as the water ran through her hair and down her body. She was exquisite and she didn't even realize it. I poured some of Bella's strawberry body wash into my hands and started massaging it into her back causing quite a bit of lather. She moaned involuntarily and I fucking got harder if that was even possible. My hands roamed her body. It was warm and slippery from the body wash. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her.

"Bella. I need you." It seems she felt the same need because she turned around and pressed her body to mine. She started kissing my chest where the water was trickling down. Before I realized it, she had made her way all the way down and was positioned on her knees. In front of my cock. In the shower.

_Holy fuck._

Her lips were around my dick and she was moving up and down my shaft, sucking the entire time.

"Oh…Bella…that feels…so fucking good." I could barely even speak as all the Bella shower fantasies I had ever had came flooding to my mind like snapshots. I had given the walls of my shower a semen bath at least once a week picturing Bella just like this. Now that it was a reality, I realized that those fantasies never had a chance to compare to the real thing. She was fucking me with her mouth and it was incredible, but I didn't want to take her like that.

"Fuck baby, I want to be inside you. Please let me be inside you." She gave me one last long suck and I almost blew my load in her mouth right then but I held my control. I helped her stand up and lifted her so that her pussy was achingly near my cock. She wrapped her legs around me and kissed me as she held on.

"I want you, Edward. I need you to fuck me." I turned her around so that her back was pressed up against the wall of the shower. I lifted her a little higher and slammed her down on my cock so that it was fully inside. She gasped a little but never stopped kissing me. I used the wall for leverage as I moved inside her. "I'm…so…close…"

"Me…too, baby." She started shaking in my arms as her orgasm ravished her body. That was all I needed as my body went spiraling into a wave of pure bliss. Her name fell from my lips but was more like a silent scream as all the oxygen had temporarily left my body. I slid down the wall of the shower so that I was sitting on the floor with Bella still straddling me. The water was a little colder as it had farther to fall before it landed on us. She held on to me tight and didn't let go.

"Bella." Nothing. "Bella, love. Are you okay?" That's when I could tell that she was crying. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" I rubbed circles on her back trying to comfort her.

"I'm just going to miss you, that's all." She pulled her head away from my shoulder and took a deep breath, willing herself to regain her composure. "I don't want to be one of those girls who can't function with out their boyfriend and I know that once I'm home I will be busy with teaching and everything. It's just that three months is a long time."

I knew exactly what she was talking about. Three months was definitely too long to go with out touching her, holding her, or kissing her. I didn't want to say anything too soon, but I had already planned on making a trip to Forks in about a month or so. I needed to see Bella and I wanted to surprise Alice when she was done with her next round of chemo. "I'm going to miss you too, so much. But we'll make it work. We love each other. The distance is a pain in the ass, but we'll deal with it." She nodded and gave me another hug. "Come on; let's get you out before you're a prune."

I helped her stand up and quickly gave her another washing. We wrapped each other in the fluffy hotel towels, dried off, and got dressed for bed. We held each other close that night and I slept well. So well that I was up at the ass crack of dawn. Bella was still sleeping and I decided not to wake her. I wanted to take Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie out for breakfast and called over to their rooms to make sure they were awake. I got cleaned up and wrote Bella a note.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_I'm taking the kids out for breakfast. You look so peaceful and I can't bear to wake you up so stay here and sleep, my love. I'll be back before you know it._

_We're relaxing by the pool today until it's time to get ready for tonight. Alice wants me to be sure to tell you to wear the blue bathing suit, no excuses. I must admit, I'm a little curious._

_Love, Edward_

I placed the note by her pillow and left the room to meet the kids. I wanted to spend some quality time with them as well as give Carlisle and Esme a chance to have breakfast together, just themselves. I took them to a small family owned diner that I like to get take-out from. I had never been inside to eat, but it always looked family friendly. Not to mention their food was awesome.

Once the waitress had taken our order, the four of them were staring at me with smirks on their faces.

"Okay, what gives?"

"Did you not see the looks she was giving you?" Rosalie was watching her as she moved from table to table and glancing my way every minute or so.

"Dude, she's hot." Emmett said in true adolescent teenage boy fashion.

"And he's taken." Rosalie lightly slapped Emmett in the back of the head. "Or do you not remember that?"

"She probably just wants an autograph." Jasper tried to settle things down a bit.

"You are so naive. She clearly wants him." Alice said and Rosalie nodded in agreement. I didn't like that Alice was talking about anyone wanting anyone. In essence, she's still a little girl and shouldn't even be thinking about that at all.

"So what if she does, it's not like she has a chance with him."

Watching this conversation unfold before my eyes like a runaway train I decided it was time to interject. "Whoa, the him you are all talking about is right here. Don't I get a chance to say anything?" They all looked at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Okay, first of all, Rosalie, I truly hadn't noticed that the waitress was looking at me in any particular way. Second, Emmett, I also hadn't noticed if she were hot or not." I used air quotes when I said the word hot. "Third, I am very taken and very happy to be taken. Fourth, Alice, don't be talking about who wants who. I can't take it, it makes my ears burn. And finally, Jasper, if she wants an autograph I would be happy to give it to her, but you're right, she has no chance at anything else."

There was complete silence for about thirty seconds and then all five of us erupted into laughter, effectively gaining the attention of everyone in the place. I was having so much fun that I didn't even care that I had effectively been recognized. Our food came and we all calmed down considerably but were still having a little bit of difficulty keeping ourselves in check.

"So, Edward." Emmett had a big bite of waffles on the end of his fork. "Speaking of being taken. What are your intentions with our Bella?" All four sets of eyes were waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean?" I didn't think any of them saw it as an issue.

"Well, we were all talking and we know that you guys have gotten_ close_ this week." I did not like where this was going. "We just want to know that when we leave this isn't over, because we've known Bella for a long time and we have never seen her like this. She is in love with you." Every single one of them loved Bella like she was family and they were not going to let anyone, even me, shit all over her.

"I am telling you the truth when I say that I am so in love with her. I have no intentions of ever hurting her. Please believe me." I looked down at my plate and pushed some of my food around.

"Jeez, Edward, don't freak. We're just messing with you. But if you ever hurt her, you'll have us to deal with." They all laughed and I knew they were joking, but I also knew it was true.

We spent the rest of breakfast talking about anything and everything. They were so fun to be with. I hadn't laughed that hard in such a long time. I felt like the cool uncle.

_That's me. Cool Uncle Edward. I kinda like that._

When we got back to the hotel we all went our separate ways to change into our pool attire. It was going to be a late night and so we were planning on spending the day by the pool enjoying the sun. Forks does not get a lot of it so they wanted to get as much as they possible could while they were here.

I knocked lightly on Bella's door, not entirely sure she was awake yet. I was happy to hear her tiny footsteps and then see her when she opened the door with a smile. She was wearing this skimpy cover up and had her hair up in a pony tail. She was obviously ready to go to the pool and my dick twitched thinking about this blue bathing suit.

"How was breakfast?"

"Great, I brought you some." I held out the take-out container and she snatched it out of my hand. "Hungry?"

"You have no idea. Thank you so much." She practically sprinted to the table and started to inhale the food. It probably should have grossed me out, but I actually found myself thinking how cute it was.

_Fucking sap._

"I don't want to lose a finger or anything so I'm just going to get ready." She must have been hungry because she didn't even acknowledge me. I chuckled as I dug through my bag for my trunks.

We spent the day by the pool just enjoying each other's company. Being a Friday, it wasn't too crowded and no one bothered us. I was more than pleased when no acted like they recognized me the entire day. It was nice to be somewhat anonymous.

_Maybe I should check in here more often, just to get away._

We had reserved one of their cabanas so Alice, or anyone else for that matter, could get away from the sun if they needed it. We swam, played pool games, talked about random things, and just relaxed. We ordered various snacks throughout the day and the adults drank a little. Bella and I were affectionate with each other. There was no need to hide it, especially after the little sit down the kids held with me at breakfast.

Bella. If anyone had any questions as to how I felt about her before, they were definitely put to rest when Bella took off her cover-up to reveal the infamous blue bathing suit. I had to literally jump into the water so that no one would see my raging hard on. There are two things I can say about that bathing suit. It was a bikini and it was fucking tiny. Bella looked slightly uncomfortable in it. She was not one for exposing herself so much and this was definitely extreme. Once my little problem when away, I jumped out of the pool and went over to her, whispering how incredible she looked in it. I wanted her to feel confident because she had absolutely no reason to be embarrassed. Even Emmett and Jasper, who thought of her like a sister, kept their eyes averted for most of the day.

Around four o'clock we left the pool to go get ready for the wrap party. They were all excited as this was a new experience for them. I had explained that everyone who worked on the movie, from cast to crew, would be there. These parties were usually pretty laid back and I knew they would all have a great time. I was especially excited because of the many wrap parties I've attended, this was the first one that I would actually have a date to go with. I had the butterflies of a teenager on prom night.

I grabbed my bag, kissed Bella, and headed out of the hotel. I was going to get ready at my apartment. I didn't have any good clothes with me and Alice had made it perfectly clear that Bella would be occupied with getting ready for the next few hours. I had no idea just exactly what that entailed, but when I saw the very apprehensive look on Bella's face, I felt very, very sorry for her.

I went home and called Angela to make sure she was still going tonight. I was happy to hear she was bringing Ben. I took a brief nap before getting up to get ready. Even with taking an extra long shower and changing my outfit three times like a girl, I still was way ahead of schedule. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and flopped on the couch to watch TV for awhile. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity it was time to go. I was still going to get there early, but I wanted to make sure I got there before Bella, Alice, and the rest of them did. I didn't want them to feel uncomfortable because I was late.

The party was being held at the Bungalow Club. It was very upscale and I could see that they had pulled out all the stops for this party. It was nice to see everyone so relaxed. The stresses of the movie had been rough for awhile, but now that all the filming was done it was obvious that all of us felt a little lighter. I was greeted by several people and made chit chat with all of them. I was laughing at a joke that one of our set creators told about a cow, a bag of marshmallows, and a small moped when the hairs on my back stood up.

_She's here._

I didn't even need to see her to know that Bella had entered the room. My heart quickened and I started to break out into a sweat.

_Control yourself, Masen. You don't want Bella to see you with pit stains, do you?_

I turned to see them all standing by the entrance. Laurent had immediately gone over and was introducing them to his wife. He was so enamored by Alice, no doubt he would have her by his side the entire night, introducing her to everyone as the new, up and coming actress.

Watching them from across the room they looked like the picture perfect family… and they were. Their new outfits made them look glamorous, but you could take all that away and the love and compassion they had for each other would still radiate from them from the inside out.

Then I saw her. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was pulled back and allowed to fall down her back in soft waves. Her dress was teal in color and went perfectly against her sun-kissed skin. It had spaghetti straps that were tied into bows at the shoulders.

_One tug and…stop it, just stop it! She just got here, you can't leave yet!_

It was tight across her breasts causing the tops of them to swell over the top ever so slightly. The skirt looked like it was layers of draping and for the love of God, it was fucking short. Well-toned legs went on for what seemed like forever and ended in a pair of strappy, high-heeled sandals. Alice was right, I was speechless.

She was fucking hot, that was a fact. But when she started laughing and blushing at something Laurent had said, it made her the most beautiful person in the room. I needed to touch her.

I excused myself from the people I had been talking to and made my way across the room. I saw Tanya on my way over and when she made eye-contact with me, she immediately looked away and walked in a different direction. I was satisfied that Lia Lust would not be a problem for me or Bella tonight.

When I came into view, Bella's smile got bigger. She was just as excited to see me as I was to see her. I walked up to her and instinctually slipped my arm around her waist and whispered into her ear.

"_You_ are absolutely stunning." She giggled as I placed a chaste kiss on her neck.

"You clean up well yourself, Masen."

Someone cleared their throat and we were pulled out of our own little bubble. "Hel-lo, what are we, chopped liver?" I looked down to see Alice looking up with narrowed eyes. Everyone else was snickering.

"Sorry, Alice. Uh, hey guys. You look great. I'm so glad you're here." We exchanged hugs and handshakes. Before I could say anything else they took off. Emmett, with Rosalie in tow, headed toward the food. Laurent had snatched Alice to introduce her to some people and of course Jasper followed. Carlisle and Esme made their way to the bar in need of a drink. I took the opportunity to take Bella's hand. "Let's mingle." I pulled her through the crowd and started introducing her to some people.

As time went by and we talked to more people, I was absolutely stunned by my girl. She was confident, charming, witty, and mesmerizing. Anyone who ever doubted that Bella could not fit in this world could go to hell. She was a natural at conversation and so fucking smart. I must have been beaming with pride because I felt like I was on cloud nine. Everyone loved her and everyone commented on how lucky _I_ was to have such a special girl in my life.

_Don't I know it._

Thinking back to other wrap parties I had been to, I realized that I had never had actually enjoyed being at one before this one. Usually it started with me arriving inebriated and leaving with some skank that had snuck her way in. There was usually somewhere in between those two points where I would make a complete ass out of myself. I was such a mess back then. I don't know why people put up with me.

We were talking with George, my favorite camera guy, when Bella excused herself to use the ladies room. I had offered to go with her but she had insisted that she would be right back and that I stay here and finish my conversation. I watched as she walked away, still in awe that someone so beautiful, caring, trusting, and pure was actually in love with me.

"That girl is truly a gift." George's voice pulled me out of my Bella induced haze,

"She's great, isn't she?"

"She sure is. She's genuine. You don't see her type a lot in this town."

"Isn't that the fucking truth." And it was. Just about everyone here was fake and in it for themselves. I was so done with all of that.

"Edward, I've been married to the same wonderful woman for the last twenty years so I must be doing something right for her to stick around for such a long time. So I'm going to give you some advice, which you can take or leave. Always put each other's needs, feelings, and wellbeing first. Whenever I'm put in a situation and I don't know which way to go, I always think what would be best for my wife. It has never steered me in the wrong direction. You do that, and you two will be just fine."

"Thanks George. That is excellent advice." I was just about to continue when I was interrupted by a very out of breath and very scared looking Jasper. "Jasper, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Bella. She needs you."

**I've put a link to Bella's dress on my profile. Love reviews, so please take a moment and tell me what you think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Wow! Over 400 reviews! You guys are awesome. I'm sorry you've had to wait so long for this chapter. I had really wanted to post it sooner since I had left a bit of a cliff hanger, but it hadn't flowed as easily as I thought it would and I really wanted to get it right. Please let me know if I did.**

**I do not own Twilight, except in a hardcover copy.**

**Chapter 26**

**Good Party Gone Bad**

**BPOV**

I felt like I was on air. The whole day was just a dream. A wonderful night with Edward, waking up to his endearing note. Spending the day at the pool with the people I love the most, just laughing and enjoying each other. And now, I was attending a wrap party for a movie that was already rumored to be Oscar worthy.

_Me, Bella Swan, middle school English teacher, at a freakin' wrap party, as Edward Masen's date. Could it get any better than this?_

I thought that it couldn't, but when Edward brought me around to 'mingle' as he put it, he introduced me over and over as _his_ girlfriend. I must admit that even though I was wearing a dress that looked like it should be on a Barbie doll, I felt beautiful, confident, and sexy. For at least one night I actually felt Edward worthy, like I might just be able to pull it off: hometown girl and fraternizer with the stars. I can even say it was worth the two plus hours of beauty torture at the hands of Alice, Rosalie, and even Esme.

_That's right, sweet, caring, never hurt a fly Esme can be a curling iron wielding bitch if she wants to be._

Things were going my way. My family was having a blast. Edward was treating me like a princess. And Tanya, for some strange reason, was staying the fuck out of my way. A couple of times it looked like we were going to run into each other, something that I was less than looking forward to, but every time she saw me and Edward she averted her eyes and walked the other way.

"What's up with her? I thought for sure she'd have something to say."

"Hell if I know. Maybe that dress strangling her body is causing oxygen loss to her brain." That was all Edward had to say on the issue but I had a sense there was a little more to it. I was going to push, but what did I care? As long as she left me the fuck alone, I was happy.

Later in the night we had met up with George, the camera guy. The conversation flowed easily and we had been talking with him for awhile. I had liked him instantly when he had taped the incident at the studio between Tanya, Alice, and me. He made it perfectly clear that he had gotten it all on film and that he wasn't afraid of Tanya one bit. Now that we were actually taking to him, I liked him even more. He was such a nice guy, and so funny. It was that sense of humor that made me realize that the wine I had been sipping on all night was ready to come out, whether I wanted it to or not.

_How long would it take TMZ to report that Edward Masen's little ol' girlfriend peed herself? Faster than I could say 'Depends Undergarments' I'm sure._

Edward had offered to go with me, but using the restroom was something I knew I could perfectly handle on my own. I encouraged him to continue his conversation with the promise that I would be right back. Once finishing my business, I checked my hair and reapplied my lip gloss. Satisfied with my appearance, I left the bathroom and started to head back to where Edward and George had been standing.

The restrooms were located down a dimly lit hallway off to the side of the main room. It was narrow so when I saw the huge guy coming from the opposite way I squeezed over to the side as far as I could so that he could get through. "I'm sorry, excuse me."

"Don't be sorry. This hallway couldn't get any narrower." He seemed nice enough as I took in his long, dark hair and russet colored skin. "Wait a sec." A flash of recognition crossed his face and he smiled. "If it isn't the infamous Bella Swan?" I tried to replay in my mind everyone I had met, but this man was not familiar in any way.

"Um, I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Well, we've never met, but we've spoken on the phone. I'm Jacob Black. I used to be Edward's publicist." He came into view and put his hand out to shake mine. I noticed that he was swaying a little bit and his eyes were glazed over. He had definitely been drinking.

"Oh, yeah, I remember." I put out my hand only to have his huge paw, that's the only way a can describe it, firmly embrace it. "I never got a chance to thank you for bringing Alice's letter to Edward's attention. You made her very, very happy."

"You're welcome. But apparently _she's_ not the only one who benefitted from it. I hear you and Edward are an item these days." He said it like there was something completely wrong with it. It made me feel uneasy but I shrugged it off. I didn't know what to say so I just smiled in affirmation. He looked back with a very inquiring expression.

"You must know, you're news baby. The sweet, innocent, small town girl sweeping Hollywood's it boy off his feet. It's classic." The way he was looking at me now was really starting to make me feel uncomfortable. He was starting to invade my personal space and I could smell the intensity of the alcohol. I suddenly felt the desperate need to get out of there.

_Only fifteen feet and your safe._

"Yeah, well, speaking of that, I really should be getting back to him. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Black." I tried to step around him but he made one small adjustment in the way he was standing and I was trapped.

"Oh, Bella, I don't believe we were done talking yet. Surely you don't want to be rude. I mean I would have thought the daughter of a police chief would have been raised better than that." God, he was really creeping me out now. "You see, doing what I did, everyone got what _they _wanted. Alice got a movie star friend, you got a famous boyfriend, Edward got his reputation back. Tell me Bella, what the fuck did I get?" His tone drastically transformed into something sinister as he asked the question that I'm sure was rhetorical.

"I'll tell you what I got. A whole lot of shit, that's what. Edward fucking fired me. After years of bailing his ass out of some of the most fucked up situations, he just terminates me like a piece of shit. And the reason for it was none other than you."

I really didn't like where this conversation was going. He obviously had known who I was when I came out of the bathroom and had some pent up anger towards me and Edward. My heart sped up. My mind was telling me to get the out of there but my body wouldn't comply. Instead, every time Jacob moved forward, I moved back. It wasn't until we had passed the restrooms and I was practically backed into a corner that I realized I was in serious trouble.

"And that's not all. Not only did Edward fire me, he has single handedly dug up information that could ruin my new client and guess what? He's threatened her with it if she messes with you." Now it made sense why Tanya was avoiding me. Edward had dirt on her and he used it to get her off my back. "Because of you and Edward, my career has taken a hit and is now on the brink of collapse. I really don't appreciate that one bit, Bella."

_Be nice, do anything to get away from him._

"Well, I'm sorry about any inconvenience I've caused you. I certainly didn't mean it. Now if you will just let me pass…" He stepped closer to me and was now pushing me against the wall.

"You still don't get it, do you bitch?" He grabbed my arms tightly and put his face inches from mine. The alcohol was radiating from his breath. His glassy, unfocused eyes proved to me that he was not just drunk, he was highly intoxicated. "Edward owes me…and I'm ready to collect."

One on his hands roughly grabbed at my shoulder and I could feel the strap of my dress come undone. The other found its way down to my knee and then slowly moved up my leg until it was just under the hem of my dress. "I can see why Edward's so infatuated with you. You_ are_ one hot piece of _ass_. If I fuck you, maybe, just maybe I'll be able to forget how Edward fucked me."

A million thoughts flashed through my mind as the tears began to sting my eyes. I felt nauseated from the touch of his unwanted hands. I felt rage that I wasn't strong enough to get out of this. I felt afraid of Edward's reaction when he found out that I let this happen. But most of all, I felt like the unluckiest person in the world. This was a huge party and not one person had come by to use the rest room. How is that fucking possible?

"Please, Jacob, don't do this. I don't want it." I tried one more time to make it clear to him that this was not consensual in any way. I was hoping his rational side, if he had one, would decide to just let me go.

"Oh, you'll want it. You'll be begging for it." He tried to kiss me but when he put his lips over mine I refused to kiss him back. He finally gave up and started kissing and sucking my neck. He was marking me, leaving visible evidence that he was creating surely for Edward's benefit alone. Shame washed over me at the thought of Edward beautiful eyes looking at marks that another man had put on my body.

The tears started to fall uncontrollably. I tried to push him off of me using all the might I had in my body, but it was like trying to move a mountain. He was too heavy and too strong. I started batting his hands away from under my dress. It was working for a minute, but then it just made him even angrier. He growled at me and grabbed both of my wrists in one of his. He then continued his assault on me as he pinned my hands over my head against the wall.

There wasn't a damn thing I could do about what was about to happen. I wanted to leave my body and not feel anything that was about to occur. I tried to block everything out, but then I heard voices. Soft voices, coming down the hallway.

"Man I gotta piss. This is one freakin' awesome party, isn't it dude?"

"Yeah, it is." There was a slight pause. "Hey look at that guy. Is he doing what I think he's doing?" The voice was only a whisper but I would recognize it anywhere.

"That is some freaky shit." Another voice I recognized. I realized that Jacob's massive size was completely blocking my view. They couldn't see me. They just assumed it was a random guy and girl mutually going at each other.

This was my chance. I had to make myself known. Jacob was still kissing my neck and feeling me up, oblivious to fact that we were being watched. I strained to pull my head to the side just far enough to see around his shoulder. I locked eyes with my saviors and mouthed the word 'help.' I hated letting these two young boys see what was happening to me. I felt like I had exposed them to an ugly part of the world that I so desperately wanted to shield them from. I also felt dirty and degraded as they watched Jacob touch a woman, their friend and teacher, in ways that were just wrong.

Jasper's face went pale white as he realized that it was me and what was happening. The fear in his eyes broke my heart.

Emmett's expression was confused at first. He squinted to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Bella…is that you?" I just looked into his eyes, pleading with mine as the tears fell. His confused look turned to complete rage. His voice changed in an instant. "You need to get your hands off her…now."

Jacob glanced back for a second but kept up his assault on me. "This has nothing to do with you, so beat it kid."

"If it concerns her, then it has everything to do with me. Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Her." As much as I wanted to be saved, I was now fearful for Emmett. He was big, but he was no match for Jacob. He was a grown man and Emmett was just a kid. The thought of him getting hurt because of me just made the situation that much worse.

I heard a slight commotion and the sound of more feet entering the hallway. I could see Jasper, out of breath stop short. In focusing on Emmett, I hadn't even noticed that he had left. Behind him was Edward. At first he hadn't seen Jake or me in the dimly lit corner.

"What's going on? Emmett? Where's Bella?" Emmett never broke his glare in our direction. I had never seen him that angry before.

Emmett pointed in our direction. "_He's _got her." I could see Edward's head turn to in the direction of Emmett's gesture. Jake stopped what he was doing and turned around just as Edward's eyes landed on him. They stared each other down until Edward averted his eyes in my direction and the look on his face said it all.

**EPOV**

When Jasper said Bella needed me, I knew it was serious. Jasper was breathless and he was so pale he looked like he had seen a ghost. A thousand scenarios flashed through my mind as I followed him back to where the restrooms were located. There was very little lighting but I could see Emmett. He was standing like a statue, flexing and unflexing his fists. His face was red with anger.

"What's going on? Emmett? Where's Bella?"

Emmett pointed towards the corner. "_He's _got her." I looked to see where he was pointing and saw Jake turn around. His shirt was untucked and his ponytail that he usually kept very well groomed was coming undone. He looked disheveled, but the look in his eyes was pure hatred. We locked eyes for a moment until I saw movement next to him and looked to see what it was.

There are no words that would have ever prepared me for what I saw.

She was backed into the corner and her face was wet and red from crying. One of the spaghetti straps had come undone and she was frantically trying to hold up the one side of her dress. Her hair, which had been done so pretty, was all over the place as some of the clips lay on the floor. She had welts on her legs, her arms, and her neck. But the worst thing of all was the look on her face. She was fucking terrified.

_He fucking assaulted my Bella and I had not been there to protect her._

My body filled with a fury that I could not control. "You are going to fucking die." I was shaking and ready to attack that cocksucking asshole. I felt a firm hand land on my shoulder and press down. I looked to see that George had arrived and was going to try and stop me. "Not now, George. This is between me and _him_."

"Edward, calm down. If you hurt him, you won't be able to take Bella home tonight and she needs you." I looked over to see that Bella was holding herself and sobbing. He was right. As much as I wanted to kill the motherfucker, she needed me. That was all that mattered. "I had them call the police. They're on their way."

"You fucking called the police? Fucking A. You know what, the bitch isn't worth it. You can have your little whore, Edward. I'm outta here." Jake started walking towards us. He staggered a little and I could tell he was drunk. Before I knew what was happening, Jake lunged at me and tried to take a swing at my head. His lack of coordination due to the alcohol allowed me to duck making him miss me all together. He stumbled forward and I pushed him in the direction his momentum was already pulling him. He fell head first into a wall and went unconscious.

I jumped over him and ran to Bella, pulling her into my arms. She put her arms around my waist and held onto me for dear life as she cried. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I started inspecting her looking for the damage that I'm sure Jacob caused.

"No…I'm okay…I think. I was just so scared. I tried to get away but he was just too strong. You believe me, don't you?" She was hysterical as she continued to sob into my chest. I pulled my jacket off and pulled it around her in an attempt to cover her.

"I know you did, baby. Shh. You're safe now; I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I rocked her back and forth as the guilt consumed me. I should have gone with her. Why didn't I go with her?

It seemed like the party stopped as everyone heard about what happened. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice showed up just as the police arrived. I had them take Bella into the restroom to try to calm her down and fix her up. As much as she didn't want to let go of me, I knew she needed them. Also, I wanted the police to take Jake away before Bella had to answer any questions.

The police took statements from Jasper, Emmett, George and I. Jacob was still practically unconscious as the police led him away. There was no doubt that his career was now over. The paparazzi were all over the story and it would be posted on the internet before the end of the night. Bella came out of the bathroom looking a little more composed and was able to answer all of the questions from the police.

I was having a difficult time listening to the details of Bella's account of what happened. The guilt continued to course through my veins like the plague and intensified as I found out that Jacob had tried to hurt Bella to get back at me. He had put his hands on her because of my actions. The pain, the anger, and the fucking guilt consumed my body and mind and I was going to lose it. I started to sweat and my jaw involuntarily tensed up as Bella continued to describe her explanation of what happened. I couldn't even sit next to her, hold her hand, or whisper that it would be okay as she went through what was probably one of the most difficult things she would ever have to do. I was too worked up and heading for a monumental meltdown.

_You can't even protect her now, you pussy._

I felt a hand tug on my arm as I continued to watch Bella with the police. "Edward, why don't you come with me to get a drink?" I turned to see Carlisle with earnest eyes.

"No, I need to stay…"

"She'll be okay. Esme's with her. You, son, on the other hand are making me a little concerned. Come on, one drink and then we'll come back." I couldn't fight with him. Carlisle was filled with so much compassion I knew that when he said he was concerned about me that he was fucking telling the truth. I nodded and followed him to the bar. He ordered two scotches and turned to me. He didn't say anything. He was waiting for me to start. I closed my eyes and ran my hand up to my hair, grabbing at it a little too roughly.

"Carlisle, if Jasper and Emmett hadn't…if I…fuck, she was almost…" Carlisle put his hand up signaling me to stop.

"But she wasn't. I admit it was bad, but it could have been a lot worse. We need to be thankful for that." He was absolutely was right. It could have been worse… a lot fucking worse. Carlisle took a long swallow from his glass. "I think I know you well enough to know that you are blaming yourself for this. It is in no way your fault. The only one to blame here is the man in the back of the squad car."

"But he did this because of me, as a way to get back at me. I never should have put her in this situation."

"And how were you supposed to do that? Not be with her? Because the only way you would be able to prevent her from ever being exposed to some of the slime balls that exist in this environment is to not be with her. Are you willing to do that?

"Of course not. This is not just some silly crush, Carlisle. I _love _her." I was pissed that he would even suggest something like that.

"Good, because I've known Bella for a long time and I have never seen this side of her. She is undeniably in love with you." He paused for a moment and I could tell his words were heading in a different direction. "Edward, she's a strong girl. She's never been the type to dwell on things and let them drag her down. She's going to be upset and will probably cry a lot tonight. But tomorrow she'll deal with it and then want to move on. She'll want you to move on with her. She needs you to move on with her, face it together. If you feel guilty that this was your fault, you won't be able to do that. Do you understand what I'm saying, son?"

I don't know why, but I did understand what Carlisle was saying. I would still feel somewhat responsible for what had happened, but to really help Bella deal with this and push forward, I was going to have to let it go, for both of us.

"I really do, Carlisle. Thank you…for everything. I will definitely try to take your advice."

"Good, I'm glad I can help. Now, we have another little issue to deal with." I looked at him quizzically. He focused on something behind me and I turned to see that Alice and Jasper were sitting very close to each other at an empty table in the corner. He had his head down in his hands and Alice was rubbing his back. "He's really upset and I think that you are about the only one he'll listen to right now." I nodded and headed over to them.

"Hey, mind if I sit?"

"Sure, Edward. Is Bella alright?" Alice asked with genuine concern in her eyes.

"She's going to be fine. She was just shaken up." Jasper didn't look up. "Jasper, can you look at me?" He pulled his head from his hands to reveal that he had been crying. I had sat facing him and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's all over; she's going to be okay."

"I know. I just can't get it out of my mind. She was pushed up against the wall and he was touching her in the most awful ways. She was crying and so scared. I didn't know what to do."

"But you did do something. You came and got me. You and Emmett were the ones who saved her from getting really hurt. You should be very proud of that."

"But how could he do that to her? How can anyone do that to another human being?" Jasper's eyes watered but he kept his composure.

"Japer, unfortunately there are too many guys like Jake out there. They take things from women that do not belong to them and it's wrong. They can't and won't all be stopped in time, but there are things that men like us can do to try to prevent it from happening." He looked at me like he didn't really believe me.

"First, we can always no matter what, treat every woman we meet with the upmost respect. Think about how you would want Alice or your sister to be treated and use it as a guide to for your actions. Second, if we see a woman being treated poorly, we can try and defend them. It doesn't always have to be done with fists. You defended Bella tonight by getting help. Emmett, despite being younger and smaller, stood up to Jake without thinking about what it could have meant for him. You guys stopped him before it was too late." A small smile crept up on Jasper's face as he took in my words.

"Finally, and this is the most important thing you could ever do. When grow up and get married to the woman of your dreams and you have children," I looked over to Alice who began to furiously blush, "be a role model for your sons. Teach them how to treat a woman by treating your wife, your mother, your sister, and every other woman with nothing but respect and admiration. If you raise them to appreciate women, you will increase the population of the good guys. And you know what they say; power in numbers." Jasper nodded a little to show that he understood what I was saying. I wasn't sure if I was helping at all, but I should definitely get an E for effort.

"Wow, Edward. Since when did you become so smart?" Leave it to Alice to see the need to lighten the mood a little and take action. Her wise ass comment is exactly what we all needed.

"I'm smart, squirt. I just use it selectively." Alice rolled her eyes at me. "But, seriously, we've had a fantastic week. We shouldn't let this ruin it for us." I looked Jasper directly in the eyes. "If we do, Jake wins." Jasper let out a loud sigh.

"You're right, Edward." Jasper finally gave me some verbal acknowledgement that he was going to be okay.

"Of course he's right. This has been the absolute best week of my life." Alice says enthusiastically.

"I'm so happy you feel that way, Alice."

"Actually, you're just happy because you finally got your freak on." My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped.

"Alice!"

"What…it's true."

"Okay, on that note, I'm going to go see if Bella is done talking to the police." I stood up and started walking awkwardly away. I could here them snicker and Jasper whispering to Alice that she was so bad.

_Teenagers are…mind-boggling._

I walked into the office to see that Bella was just finishing up. Now, that I was calmer I went directly over to her, put my arm around her waist, and took her hand in mine. She melted into me and I could tell that she was absolutely exhausted. The events of the night, plus having to retell her story multiple times had taken its toll on her mentally.

As the police were packing up to leave, I noticed that the Bella, the Cullens, and I were the only people still there besides the staff. The owner had apologized several times, promising to improve the lighting and install surveillance cameras in that hallway. What happened wasn't his fault, but it was still nice to know that they were going to take security measures to make the place safer for everyone.

We said our goodbyes and I finally had Bella alone with me. I was taking her back to my place for the night. I wanted to be able to take care of her and make her feel better. I felt I was better equipped to do that in my own home.

My hand never left hers as we drove to my apartment. She was silent the entire ride, looking out the window. She looked like she was concentrating, working through something in her mind. I wanted so badly for her to tell me what she was feeling and how I could make it better. But she didn't. She just didn't say anything. I felt like I was going to go crazy.

It wasn't until we were behind closed doors in my apartment that she finally broke. "Edward…I…." she couldn't say anymore as the tears rolled down her face and she started shaking from the sobs. I quickly took her in my arms.

"Shh, baby, it's going to be okay. You're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you." I walked her back to my bedroom and sat her on the edge of my bed, without letter her go. I continued to stroke her back and whisper soft words to her. I held her as the stress came out of her like an exorcised demon. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, her breathing evened out and the sobbing began to subside. I just kept holding her until she had calmed.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I was instantly infuriated with her words. What the hell did she have to be sorry for?"

"Don't Bella. Don't you dare take any of the blame for what happened. You did nothing wrong." My voice was strained and probably seemed angrier than I had wanted it to be.

"But I let him back me into a corner. I couldn't fight him off. I was weak."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. He did those things because of me. He was trying to get back at me. I knew what he's capable of, yet I continued to push him. You should be mad at me."

"That's nonsense. You were perfectly justified for firing him. It's not your fault."

We kind of stared each other down for a minute before we both broke out into laughter. Honestly, there was absolutely nothing funny about the situation. But the fact that we both wanted to take the blame for something we both knew wasn't our fault was absolutely absurd. We just realized how absurd we were being at the same moment.

"You know, Carlisle tried to tell me that this was no one's fault but Jake's."

"He's a smart man. We really should listen to him."

"You're probably right." I played with her fingers in my hand.

"You know, Edward, I know how lucky I am. We could have been in a very different situation right now if things had ended badly. But I don't want twenty minutes of horrible to overshadow the whole week of wonderful that this has been. I'm not hurt, I won't be scarred for life, I just want to forget it happened and enjoy this one last night we have together. Can we do that?"

_How can I deny this amazing creature anything?_

"Of course we can. Do you how much I love you?"

"I think I have an idea, but Edward?"

"Yeah, love?"

"Please…I need you to show me." Her eyes darkened with longing and need. Once again I found myself unable to deny her anything.

**Well don't just sit there, review! Thanks in advance!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy holidays, everyone! I'm so sorry for the delayed update. Christmas preparation truly kicked my ass this year. Also, to be honest I struggled a bit with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you in advance for reviewing! I appreciate every single one!**

**As much as I wish, I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 27**

**Home**

**BPOV**

I woke up in Edward's arms, comforted by the warmth of our body heat mingling together. After the drama of last night, Edward and I had made such beautiful love. He held me close to him the rest of the night making me feel safer than I had ever felt before. Nothing could compare to weight of his arms covering me like a blanket and the feeling of his slow and steady breathing on the back of my neck.

_How am I ever going to leave him?_

The truth is that it was impossible. I was going to miss all of him. Edward's crooked smile, his smell, his inconceivable good looks, his touch, his warmth. In four hours it would all be a distant memory, one that I would have to hold onto for months before I would have the real thing again.

_How am I ever going to survive?_

It wouldn't be easy, but I needed to go home. I had a hundred kids who would be returning from their vacation, expecting to walk into that classroom to a teacher who would enthusiastically welcome them back. I wasn't about to put them aside and mope around just because I missed my boyfriend. They meant everything to me and so did their education. They deserved no less than one-hundred percent of my attention.

_It's still going to be hard. _

Damn straight it was going to be one of the hardest things I would ever have to deal with. I was in love with Edward and I was going to miss him…so much. I sighed a little louder than I intended and I felt Edward's arm tighten its grasp around my middle.

"You okay, babe?" His voice was low and had that barely awake huskiness.

"Yeah, I'm just realizing that our time together is ending, for now." My voice wavered as a lump formed directly in the center of my throat. I did not want to cry, but it looked like that was going to be inevitable.

Edward kissed the back of my neck. "I'm not ready. Stay here forever." As much as I wanted to scream 'yes of course I'll never leave', I knew it wasn't a possibility. We all needed to get home. I turned in his arms so that I was facing him. His eyes were a little glassy.

_I'm not the only one feeling it._

"We're going to be okay, right? I mean, we'll survive this, won't we?" I was asking questions that I knew I shouldn't be asking. I wanted nothing more than reassurance, but in reality I was opening the door for rejection. This was the opportunity Edward could have taken to cool things off with us. As much as my heart knew he loved me, I couldn't help the part of my brain that kept telling me that once I was gone he would get…distracted.

Edward didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed my so tenderly and yet passionate enough to tell me that I had nothing to worry about. "I love you and that's never going to change. We will get through this. I promise."

I wanted to have faith in him and his promises with every fiber of my being. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I was planning on it." He kissed me softly and I tucked into the back of my brain the exact feeling of his lips on mine. I would need that memory to get through the upcoming months.

We got up and started getting cleaned up so that we could get back to the hotel in time to head over to the airport. After a quickie in the shower and one more in the bedroom, we were finally putting clothes on. Edward had given me a pair of his sweats and a long-sleeved t-shirt to wear since the only thing I had was the now crumpled dress that I had worn last night.

"You look sexy as fuck in my clothes." I swear this man was insatiable. Apparently he had never heard about the recovery time that most normal men needed.

"And I'm keeping them on. We don't have enough time for another round." I pointed my finger at him teasingly. He grabbed it and pulled me into his embrace.

"Well, I want you to keep them so that the next time I see you I can enjoy peeling them off your body." He kissed my neck until I went weak in the knees and he had to support me. As he stabled me I saw him looking at my neck and frown.

"What's wrong?" I truly had no idea what had changed in the matter of three seconds.

"Your neck is covered. As much as I try to ignore it, every time I see the marks it just reminds me of what _he_ fucking did to you." I had forgotten that Jacob had deliberately put hickies on my neck just to piss Edward off, and it was working. We had pretty much had this same conversation before getting into the shower, but that had been mostly over the bruises that had formed on my arms and thighs. I had to assure him a thousand times that I was fine before he would even think about getting in, and even then he scowled ever time his eyes came into contact with the purplish marks as he washed me.

I reached up to my neck, suddenly self-conscious of what I looked like. "I, um, forgot about that. I'm sorry you have to see them." I knew they would be gone in a few days and when they disappeared, so would all the memories of what happened last night. I wasn't about to let that asshole have any lasting effect on me.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. I just want you to be okay." He was holding back for my benefit, but I wasn't going to push him. I knew he felt guilty even thought he had absolutely no reason to feel that way. I didn't want to spend the little bit of time we had left to be focused on Jacob of all people.

I reached up and kissed his nose. "I am more that okay." I tried to convey with my eyes along with my words that I was being honest. He apparently took what I said as the truth and nodded before pulling me into a hug. "Come on, we need to go." He held on for just a minute longer before letting go.

We walked out of Edward's apartment building not expecting the barrage of paparazzi that were waiting for us. Apparently news of last night had spread like wildfire and they wanted answers. As much as I didn't want to leave Edward, I was definitely ready to take a break from this aspect of his life. I was confident that I could deal with them in the future, but right now, I just wanted to be left to enjoy Edward…alone.

I don't think Edward had expected them to be camped outside of his apartment because even he seemed to be a little rattled. The questions started and we just tried to walk and pretend we didn't hear them. Edward had my hand firmly placed in his. There was no way he was letting go.

"What happened last night, Bella? Did Jacob Black assault you? Were you hurt? Are you going to press charges?"

"Is it true, Edward, that you beat up Jacob Black? Was he mad because you fired him? Does Tanya Denali have anything to do with this?"

"Bella, did you do anything to provoke him?" That one made me hesitate for a split second but I kept on walking because I knew it would do no good to defend myself. The best course of action, I had learned, was to not feed into them. Edward had taught me that. However, Edward did not take his own advice because instantly he let go of my hand and started going after the guy who asked the question.

"What the fuck did you just say? You better not be implying that Bella in any way wanted Jacob Black's advances. He attacked her, end of story. Now back the fuck off before I really get mad." He turned and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the car. Once we were safely in and had pulled away from the curb, I decided it was time to intercede and try to calm him down.

"Uh, what was that, Edward?"

"I don't care what they say about me, but to blatantly ask you did anything to make him do what he did to you. Fuck. That." His knuckles were white as they gripped the steering wheel and his eyes were focused straight ahead. I moved my hand to the back of my head and started scratching his scalp in attempt to calm him down.

"Thank you for defending me." I didn't say anything else. I just wanted him to know that I appreciated what he did for me. I was just thankful he didn't punch the guy out.

We arrived at the hotel and avoided more reporters as we hurried ourselves in the door and to the elevators. Once we got to our floor, Edward left me to find Alice and the gang. I headed to my room for the last time to pack my bags. I took one last look around before throwing myself into getting ready to leave. This was the room where Edward and I declared our love for each other, in words and with our bodies. I knew it was just a room, but if we ever came back here, this would be the room I would want to stay in.

_I bet Edward could arrange that…_

Once packed, I pulled my suitcase into the hallway and saw that everyone else was doing the same. There was a cloud that had seemed to settle over everyone. Sure, we were all sad that the vacation was over and that we wouldn't see Edward for awhile. But it was more than that. The reality of what was waiting for Alice when we returned home was hitting everyone and weighing heavy on our minds. Her next chemo treatment was going to be starting on Monday and we were all dreading it.

_God damn motherfucking cancer._

Edward and I had decided that he would drive Alice to the airport alone and the rest of us would take the limo that had been driving us around all week. Edward wanted a little bit of time with Alice and I wholeheartedly agreed. This would ease a little of the guilt that I was feeling for hogging Edward to myself the last few days.

Surprisingly, Edward walked us into the airport without incident. He was in his hat and glasses disguise and escorted us to the security checkpoint without attracting any attention. It was nice because we could actually say our goodbyes in peace. Edward hugged everyone and kissed Esme and Rosalie on the cheek. When he got to Alice he pulled her into a hug just as she was starting to cry. He whispered something, I had no idea what, into her ear and she began to laugh. "Ewww! That's just gross, Edward!" She playfully slapped his arm and the tension came down just a notch. We all eyed them suspiciously but whatever was said was not going to be repeated. It was between them and only them.

Once he and Alice separated, the group knowingly gave Edward and me a bit of privacy by heading towards the security line. I was trying not to cry so hard that the lump in my throat that had been there all morning had taken on a life of its own and kept me from being able to speak. Edward sensed my impending breakdown and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, Bella, Bella. My beautiful girl. Please don't cry." He was rubbing circles on my back and breathing into my hair. I pulled back in an attempt to compose myself but quickly lost it when I saw that his emerald eyes were glassed over with tears.

"I could say the same for you." I softly chuckled as the tears streamed down my cheeks. We continued to stand in the crowded airport but nothing mattered but us. We were lost in each other, struggling to hang on to our last moments.

"Bella, when you get on that plane, you are taking my heart with you. I am only yours and I love you. Please, do not forget that." He was pleading, desperate for me to believe him.

"I love you too, with all my heart." About that time I noticed that a few feet away were a group of teenage girls looking at us and pointing at Edward. He tried to ignore them but the uneasiness he was feeling immediately was reflected in his posture as he hunched over, trying not to get recognized. "Well, it looks like you need to go."

"It's okay. I don't want to leave yet."

"Edward, if you don't leave now you won't be able to get out of the airport with out being trampled to death. I cannot have that on my conscience. Besides, this will eliminate the whole awkward good-bye thing." The girls were starting to get out their cameras and I knew it was just a matter of time before they came over, effectively bringing Edward out into the open. I gave him one more hug and breathed in deeply trying to permanently scar my lungs with his scent. "Really, Edward, go before you can't get out of here. I love you."

He didn't want to, but he knew he had to. "Okay. I love you too. Call me when you get home." He squeezed me but didn't let go.

I wiggled out of his arms. "I'll call you. Now go!" He mouthed I love you one more time and gave me the crooked smile that I loved so much. Then he was gone.

And not a moment too soon. The girls who had been scoping started moving my way. One of them with teased hair and clothing that looked like it had been painted on her body, chomped on her gum as she spoke. "Was that Edward Masen you were just kissing?" She looked at me like it was such a faux pas for someone like him to be with someone like me. I wanted to tell the fucking bitch that it was indeed him and that he was mine. But the more mature, rational side took over and didn't give in to my childish possessiveness. The last thing I wanted was for these girls to try and catch up to him because I had to place claim on my man like a piece of property.

"Who?" I tried to play it off as if I had no idea what they were talking about.

"That guy you were just with. Was he Edward Masen, you know, the actor?" Her tone indicated that she was annoyed that I appeared to be oblivious.

"Oh, him? God no. Don't I wish?"

"Are you sure?"

The skank was really starting to piss me off. Where the hell were her parents and why couldn't she just leave it alone? "Do you really think Edward Masen would ever be with someone like me?" It was hard to say that out loud, but I knew it would do the trick as she was already thinking that exact thought.

"I guess you're right. It sure looked like him though." I didn't give her a response or time to say anything else. I just gave her the fakest smile I could muster and then turned to head towards the security check point.

I met up with the others just as they were announcing that boarding would begin momentarily. Once on the plane, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts of Edward. I got out my i-Pod and chose my sappy crappy love song playlist. I pulled out the book Edward had given to me and hugged it to my chest and closed my eyes. Yeah, I was a glutton for punishment, but I didn't care. I wanted to wallow and I had the whole plane ride to get it out of my system.

~o~o~O~o~o~

I thought time would drag on until I could see Edward again, but it didn't. It seemed the weeks went by at a reasonably good clip. I was extraordinarily busy with work. Usually I got a lot of school work done during the breaks, but our little vacation prevented me from doing anything. That effectively put me behind and required a lot of outside of school preparation. I spent a lot of hours during the evening putting together new activities, grading papers, and various other tedious tasks that made teaching more than just standing in front of a room presenting material to a bunch of kids.

Then there was Alice. She had started her chemo as soon as we got back and this round was hitting her like a ton of bricks. She was violently ill and the exhaustion was utterly consuming. In the past, she usually felt better toward the end of the week and was able to make it to school for a couple of days. Not this time. It seemed like after having her treatment on Monday, she didn't remotely feel any better until at least Friday. By that time, school was a non issue.

We were all so worried about her. Whenever I saw Emmett at school, he would give me a slight smile, but the fun loving, jovial Emmett was gone. He did what he was supposed to; he went to his classes, did his homework, and worked hard during baseball practice. However, he kept to himself through all of it, not really talking to anyone except for Rosalie. His friends and teachers gave him his space, knowing that they couldn't even imagine what he was going through.

Rosalie had taken it upon herself to be the rock for everyone and she was slowly crumbling under the weight of it all. Alice was her friend, Emmett was her soul mate, and Jasper was her brother. Her expression constantly wore the stress of being there for all three of them at the same time.

Jasper had been burning the candle at both ends, going to school during the day and then riding his bike to either the hospital or Alice's house to be with her. He would stay until the last possible moment, when either his mom, Rosalie, or one of the Cullens would give him a ride home. He was so quiet in class and often fell asleep at his desk. As his teacher I was worried about his academics, but as his friend I understood his need to be with Alice no matter the consequences. Most days I let him sleep until the class was over, knowing that it was the best thing for him given the circumstances.

Esme had taken a leave from her job so that she could care for Alice full time. She brought Alice to her chemo treatments and stayed there until she was ready to come home, sometimes several days later. She helped Alice during her bouts of vomiting, rubbing her back and telling her it would be okay. She made Alice as comfortable as possible at home and slept in her room so that she could be close whenever needed. She never took a break and it was taking its toll. Her normally beautiful face looked haggard with exhaustion and there were permanent tears in her eyes that only fell when she was alone. Even Carlisle had this forlorn look on his face every time I saw him. As a family they were drowning and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Every weekend I would go over to see Alice and would bring her the work she missed for the week in all of her classes. She was usually feeling her best Saturday and Sunday so I took it upon myself to help her work through it so she wouldn't be so far behind. As usual, Jasper was right by her side so he had the opportunity to get caught up since he was apparently sleeping in all of his classes, not just mine. I started pushing Esme and Carlisle, when he wasn't working, out the door, even if it were only for a few hours. They were reluctant at first, but I promised them that I would call immediately if I needed anything. I could tell they were torn between feeling obligated to stay and needing to get away from the situation for a little bit, so I wouldn't take no for an answer. It was the least I could do.

Seeing Alice was hard, to say the least. She looked like death was waiting nearby, just ready to take her at any moment. Physically, she had lost more weight and was so pale. You could see her veins beneath her papery, translucent skin and she had bluish circles underneath her eyes. She was still Alice, full of spunk, but her energy would wane fast and she would have to take frequent breaks. Jasper would lay down with her and I would make up some excuse to leave the room for awhile. Once I had checked to see if they were okay and I hadn't been prepared for what I saw. They were both sleeping, but the differences between the two were staggering. Jasper was snoring and slightly flushed from the heat being set on the high side to keep Alice comfortable. He would twitch from time to time or shift his position. He_ looked _like he was sleeping. Alice, in contrast, did not. Her breathing was very shallow to the point where I almost couldn't hear it and her frail body was oddly still. I began to panic because as much as I couldn't bear the thought, I actually thought for a second that she was gone. She looked dead.

As soon as the thought entered my head, she coughed giving me an intense feeling of relief, but it was short lived as I thought about how real the situation felt. I ran from the room, clutching my stomach in an attempt to fight down the urge to vomit. I made it to the bathroom before the sobs began to rack my body. I finally got myself together and went to go check on them again. I was thankful that they were both still sleeping and as soon as Esme and Carlisle returned, I feigned not feeling well and left immediately. I'm sure they knew what was really going on, but they let me go without question. Once in my truck the tears began to flow again and did not stop until well after I got home.

Edward was also having a difficult time dealing with all of this. Alice had given her family and me direct orders not to discuss her chemo treatments with Edward at all. She desperately wanted to keep him away from this part of her life and we all understood that. I really tried to keep the extent of Alice's deteriorating condition from Edward, partly because I promised Alice and partly because I wanted to spare Edward of as much pain as possible. But as time went on and she got worse, he knew something was wrong and no one would tell him the full story. His frustration finally came to a head when he was on the phone with me. He was yelling and threatening to come up and see Alice for himself. As much as_ I_ wanted that, I knew Alice would be mortified with Edward seeing her in her current state. It wouldn't be fair to her. So I made a deal with him. He doesn't hop a plane and I would tell him everything I know as long as he didn't let on to Alice that I had told him. He agreed and from that point on I didn't hold anything back. I could tell the details of what Alice was going through were killing him, but he was able to deal with it a little better. He still doted on her and tried to make her laugh. He made sure he appeared happy when he spoke to her, but later when he talked to me, he often broke down. We both did and we would try to comfort each other.

~o~o~O~o~o~

It was Friday and once again I was late. And once again the reason I was late was because of a fucking shoe. Or a missing one rather. I was supposed to be at the Cullen's at six o'clock and it was now five-forty-five. Esme was hosting a fancy family dinner now that Alice was starting to feel closer to normal. She had been done with chemo for almost two weeks and slowly she was starting to bounce back. As she kept getting better, the rest of the family began to bounce back as well. We were all breathing a sigh of relief with each improving day.

I had gotten lost grading essays at school and hadn't realized just how late it was. Knowing that Esme was a stickler for eating on time, I raced home from school and quickly changed into something a little more casual. I brushed my teeth at lightning speed and ran a comb through my hair to make it a little bit more presentable. I put the chocolate chip cookies, Alice's favorite, I had baked last night on a plate and covered it with plastic wrap. I was doing well, with time to spare even. But when I went to put on my sneakers, one was no where to be found. I didn't have any other shoes that would be casual enough to go with my outfit so here I was, looking under every piece of furniture and in every closet I had.

In my frenzy, my cell phone rang and I knew it had to be Alice wondering where I was. "Hey, sorry, I'm running a little late. I'll be there soon."

"You got a hot date or something?" The velvety voice caught me off guard as it wasn't Alice's. Immediately my heart skipped a beat and the most pleasant sense of warmth spread throughout the insides of my body.

"Edward! I didn't think I would hear from you until tonight. Aren't you supposed to be at some promoting event?" I was almost breathless as I continued to run around my house looking for the damn shoe.

"Yeah, well we're on a break and I fucking missed you. I'm sorry if I caught you on the way out."

"I miss you too, sweetie and don't ever be sorry for calling me. I always want to hear from you." I was breathing heavy from running around and involuntarily grunted as I threw myself onto the floor and scanned underneath my bed.

"What exactly am I keeping you from, hon?" I realized that from the other end it probably sounded like I was in the middle of a wrestling match. Or having sex, one or the other.

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be at the Cullens' at six and I was doing okay until my sneaker went missing. And I have to wear these shoes because otherwise Alice will crucify me for wearing dress shoes with jeans. That cannot happen so I'm stuck here until I find it but apparently it is no where because I've looked everywhere." I was flustered. I had worked up a sweat, my face was flushed, and my hair was all over the place, and I still could not find that fucking shoe.

Edward chuckled. "It's not funny! You know how Alice gets about fashion and how Esme feels about eating on time. I'm going to be late and only have one shoe. I'm doomed and all you can do is laugh at me."

"First of all, you are so cute when you're worked up. I can picture that gorgeous blush of yours covering every inch of your body and…" I knew where _this_ was going. Over the last several weeks, Edward and I had gotten creative when it came to our physical relationship. We had been deprived of each other for so long that one night as we were telling each other how much we missed the other, it evolved into pretty intense phone sex. I had never done that before, but holy shit, if I had known what I was missing out on I would have initiated it the night I got home from our California vacation. I think Edward had been stunned and pleasantly surprised as well. Our little chats became more frequent and more intense as our time apart went continued.

"We do not have time for that now, Edward! Do not start something you cannot finish because I do not want to add sexually frustrated to the list of being late and shoeless."

"Okay, okay. Maybe I can help. Which sneaker are you talking about?"

"My plaid low-top converse." There was a slight pause as Edward thought about it. It was really cute and endearing that he was trying to help me, but there was no way he could actually help me find my shoe…from Los Angeles. He hadn't even been in my house since the night of the infamous basketball incident.

"Didn't you just use one of them to kill a bug on your basement stairs when we were on the phone two days ago?" Just then the light bulb went off in my head and I remembered. I was screeching over what looked like the biggest and deadliest bug sitting on my top basement step. Edward calmed me down and then told me to kill it with a shoe. I had used what is now the missing sneaker to do so and then threw it down the stairs so I didn't have to deal with the guts.

"Edward, you are fucking amazing." I stated as I threw open the basement door and flipped on the light. There it was lying at the bottom of the stairs. My sneaker. I ran down the stairs, grabbed it, and then scraped on the side of the stairs whatever was on the bottom of it, and ran back up the stairs.

"No problem, love, but you owe me."

"I absolutely do and I intend to make good on my debt." I tried to sound seductive and sultry, which was a little hard considering I was hopping around my kitchen trying to put my shoe on with one hand. "What do you say you call me later tonight?"

"Sounds like a very enticing plan. I'll be looking forward to it." The tone of his voice made my heart melt.

_You'll be seeing him in one month. You'll be seeing him in one month._

His demeanor changed instantly and brought me out of my own head. "But for now, you need to get over to the Cullens' and I have to go as well. I love you. Have fun tonight and tell everyone I said hi.

"I will. I love you too, Edward. Talk to you tonight." Hanging up was always so hard. This time was not as bad as I was focused on getting over to the Cullens' in less than three minutes. I threw my coat on, grabbed my cookies and my keys, and pulled the door shut. I kept my head down and concentrated on not falling down the porch stairs as I headed out to my truck.

"I'm so glad you found your other shoe." The sound of the voice was so unexpected that I screamed and dropped the plate of cookies. I spun around to see Edward sitting on my porch swing looking all sorts of delectable in dark jeans, a form fitting t-shirt, and leather jacket. He was holding a bouquet of lavender tulips tied together with a cream colored satin ribbon. I clutched my heart at the sight and tears welled up in my eyes.

"Edward…what are you…where did you…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence so I gave up trying and ran to him instead. He stood up to take in my embrace and squeezed me so hard I thought I was going to lose my breath.

"It is _so_ good to see you, baby." He lifted my chin with his finger and placed his lips to mine. I had tried so many times to remember just exactly how they felt. As my mouth moved with his I realized that none of my memories ever came close to the real thing. We kissed and hugged for what seemed like an eternity before I pulled away, coming to my senses.

"Okay, we've got to go. I'm late as it is, but if I show up with you I'm sure all will be forgiven. Alice is going to be so surprised." I started tugging him towards my truck and saw that I was blocked in by a black Mercedes that looked incredibly similar to Carlisle's. "Wait, they already know you're here?"

"Well, Alice invited me for dinner. And you know Alice, turning her down was not an option." He smiled sheepishly at me before picking up the plate of cookies that I had dropped. It was still intact thanks to the plastic plate and the copious amount of saran wrap I had used to keep them in place.

"So I was the last to know?" I wasn't mad. Just a little disappointed that no one had told me. It would have made getting through this week a whole lot easier.

"Don't blame them. They, and by they I mean Alice, wanted to tell you. But I wanted to surprise you so they kept quiet, for me." He ran his hands through his gorgeous locks showing that he was nervous that I was angry over this.

"I'm not mad at all. It was the perfect surprise." I buried my head into his chest as I hugged him tightly, almost trying to make sure that he was really there and not a figment of my imagination. I pulled away after he kissed the top of my head. "Okay, now we're really late and since they already know you're here, I have nothing to distract them from the time."

"We're not late."

"Yes we are. Dinner is at six. It is now…" I looked at the time on my cell phone. "Oh shit, it's six twenty. We have got to go now!" I tried to pull Edward but he didn't budge.

"We're not late. Dinner is a seven-thirty. Esme just told you six so that you would be ready. She thought we could use some time to ourselves before joining them for dinner." As soon as he said we didn't have to be there for more than an hour, my whole focus changed. My body got warm all over as I saw the twinkle in Edward's eye, knowing he was thinking the same thing I was.

I unlocked the door before turning around and kissing Edward with all the desperate need that I had been feeling these last several weeks. He kissed me back with the same forceful need. "Well then, Mr. Masen. I do believe I owe you."

Without breaking his gaze, he slowly placed the plate of cookies and the tulips down on the porch swing. He then put one arm around my waist as he pushed me gently into the door and starting kissing me passionately once more. I felt the door give way as he turned the knob and we both stumbled a few steps as we entered the house. He used his foot to swing the door shut.

With the one arm still around my waist he brought his other hand up and ran it through my hair and placing it behind my ear. "Bella, I do intend to collect, later. But for right now, I just want to love you. Please, let me love you." I couldn't speak as his words spoke volumes and caused my emotions to spiral out of control. Looking deeply into his eyes I nodded. With that affirmation, Edward threaded his fingers through mine and led me up to my bedroom.

I followed him, wanting to make this moment last forever.

**Have a happy and safe New Year! Oh yeah, please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, guys, I'm back. Getting into the swing of things after a busy holiday has not been as easy as I expected it to be. I need a vacation from my vacation! **

**I have divided this chapter into two parts because otherwise, it would be really long. Also, I wanted to give you something. So, this chapter and the next will be from Edward's pov. Enjoy! Oh yeah, please review. It would make me so happy to hit 500!**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 28**

**Reunion**

**EPOV**

The last several weeks have been very hard, to say the least. The movie isn't coming out until summer so there has been a little promoting, not a lot. That will pick up in the next several months, but for right now, I don't have a lot of responsibilities. I am supposed to be looking at scripts and deciding what I want to do next, but every time I sit down to read, my mind wanders to a little rainy town in the state of Washington.

Angela was getting just a tad frustrated with my inability to stay focused. She finally laid down the law with my ass, just like a good personal assistant would. "Just fucking pick something, Edward. They're all great. You won't have to start any of them right away, but if you continue to put off making a choice, you may find that you won't have a choice to make. They'll get impatient and your next big part may be given away to some jack-off from High School Musical. Is that what you want?"

"To be honest, I kinda liked that movie. It's so…peppy." I was trying to make a joke, but Angela just stared at me with an 'I'm going to chop your nuts off' kind of look. "Okay, okay. I'll buckle down and give you a decision by the end of the week."

"Thank you." She let out a big whoosh as she verbalized her gratitude. After about a minute or so, the horns popped back into her head and her claws retracted. Her face smoothed over and once again I was in the presence of the Angela I loved…and the one who loved me. Her eyes got soft and she started to speak quietly. "I know being so far away from both of them is hard for you, Edward." That was all I needed for the floodgates to burst open.

"I can't fucking take it, Angela. To be away from Bella is bad enough. I miss her so fucking much. But Alice, there's something wrong, really wrong. And no one will tell me a God damn thing. I call her every day and every day she's a little worse than the day before. She's trying to hide it from me, but I'm not stupid. She has to exert so much fucking energy just to talk to me. She's fading, Angela. I'm scared shitless that she won't be able to come back from this one." I leaned my knees on my head and grabbed my hair with both hands, trying to control my emotions.

"Have you talked to Carlisle or Esme?"

"I've called them both, multiple times asking for answers. All they will say is that this is normal and that she is going to be fine. Fine my ass. She is not fine."

"What about Bella? She won't give you the full story?"

"You would think, but that's a big fucking no. She gives me the same bullshit lines that Carlisle and Esme give me. I know why she's doing it, why they're all doing it. It's been said many times that Alice does not want me exposed to this part of her life. She doesn't want me of all people to see her sick. I know she is behind the order of silence and I want to respect that. It's the only reason I haven't hopped a fucking plane to Forks already. I don't want to do anything to upset her, but fucking A, Angela, I just need to know what's going on. Being kept in the dark is going to drive me insane. Good or bad, I just want them to level with me. I need to know the fucking truth." I was breathing heavy and my whole body was shaking. I had been holding this in for a long time and just couldn't take it anymore.

"Have you explained it to Bella they way you have just explained it to me?"

"No, I haven't. I'm trying to respectful, of everyone. I haven't pushed that hard."

"I think maybe it's time you did. Obviously Bella doesn't realize how much not knowing is affecting you. I would tell her what you told me, exactly how you told me. I would even threaten to come to Forks. It may just convey just how serious you are."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. It's why you pay me the big bucks." She smiled as she grabbed her purse off the couch. "I'm going to go, I'm meeting Ben. When I leave you are to call Bella and get some information. Then, I expect you to start reading. You have until Friday to let me know which next movie you are going to grace with your awesomeness." I chuckled as she kissed me on the cheek and headed out the door. The best career move I ever made was to hire her.

I took Angela's advice and pretty much did a repeat performance for Bella. It worked and she finally realized how much I desperately needed to know about Alice's condition. She agreed to keep me updated if I kept my ass in California until Alice was better. Bella stayed true to her word and told me the good, the bad, and the ugly. It was so awful to hear about my Alice in pain, but it was better than not knowing and relying on my imagination to invent all sorts of horrible scenarios. Anyways, I asked for it.

A couple weeks after Alice's last chemo treatment, she started to sound much better on the phone. Unsurprisingly, the better Alice sounded, the more my mood improved. The day she called and invited me to dinner I had jumped up and down like a little girl. Well, kind of like Alice actually. If she wanted to see me, she must be better. I booked my flight the second I got off the phone with her. I had her promise, to her dismay, not to tell Bella. I wanted to surprise her.

Which I did.

After all these weeks of missing Bella and worrying about Alice, the moment at hand seemed surreal. The anticipation of what Bella and I were about to do was running through my body like an electrical current. It had been too long. Too fucking long since I was able to hear her laugh, smell the sweetness of her strawberry body wash, feel her satin-like skin under the weight of my touch. It had been too long since I had been able to pull her in close to me and wrap my arms around her, protecting her from everyone and everything. And it had been too long since she had been able to do the same for me. It was like her embrace was a shield that protected me from all the sleeze bag assholes who wanted a piece of me. Yeah, I felt safe in her arms. Fucking sue me.

I had wanted to fuck her as I listened to her work herself into a frenzy trying to find her shoe. I wanted to fuck her on the porch when she dropped that plate of chocolate chip cookies. I wanted to fuck her when she seductively mentioned paying off debts. But I wasn't going to fuck her. It had been months since I had been able to touch her. I needed to get reacquainted with her body and there was not going to be one single part overlooked.

I led her up to her bedroom and walked her over in front of her bed. I turned to face her and put both hand on either side of her face. "I have missed you Bella, so, so much. I finally feel like I can breathe again." Her eyes told me that she felt the same. I brought her face to mine and gently pressed my lips to hers. I could faintly make out the taste of chocolate on her lips. She must have tested one of her cookies. The thought of her baking in her kitchen with an apron and flour smeared on her face so that she could bring Alice her favorite cookies warmed my heart and gave me just another reason, among thousands, as to why I loved her so much.

"Edward, I've missed you too. You have no idea." She started to undo the buttons of my shirt and I quickly brought my hands to hers and stopped what she was doing. Her eyes dropped from my gaze and I could tell she was hurt. She misunderstood my actions. It was the last thing I wanted. "I'm sorry, I just thought…" How could I be such an ass?

"No, baby, it's not what you think. You thought right. But remember what I said. I want to just love you, and that means I want, no I need, to show you just how much you mean to me. I want you to relax and just feel how much I adore you." I kissed her again, a little more passionately this time, and laid her back down onto the bed. I stood in front and slowly undid all the buttons on my shirt. Once it fell to the floor I unbuttoned my jeans and took them off so that all that was left were my boxers. Bella's eyes grazed over my almost naked body along with the protruding erection that was straining against my boxers. I was pretty sure I could hear a small gasp and her breathing hitch.

I then focused my attention to her clothes and began to peel them off as gracefully as I could. Admittedly, my self-control was getting one hell of a test. She was so tempting and she didn't even know it. It was all I could do to not rip her clothes off and make her mine in an instant.

I had her down to her cotton bra and matching panties. They were pink with little white polka-dots and had little pink satin bows in all the right spots. They screamed innocence yet to me they were fucking sexy as all get out. As she lay on the bed with her hair all splayed out, I couldn't believe just how beautiful she was. She didn't even have to work at it; it was one hundred percent natural.

"You are exquisite." I laid my body down next to her and started to lightly trace the features of her face. She closed her eyes as my fingers moved down her cheek and jaw line, around her chin, stopping momentarily on the faint diamond shaped scar just under it from where she had fallen off the jungle gym when she was seven. I ran my finger down her nose to the tip and then let it fall to her soft, pink, pouty lips. She proceeded to kiss my finger and I couldn't help but lean over and place my lips where my finger had just been. It was a slow kiss, filled with longing and need.

As much as I was trying to stick to my Relearning Bella's Body plan, I couldn't ignore the growing need to be connected to her. As I kissed her, my hands, on their own accord, moved down her body. One stopped at her breasts and started massaging and teasing her nipples, while the other one found its way to the soft skin on the side of her waist.

"Oh, Edward…please…I need you…right now." She pushed me away slightly and wrapped her hands around her back. I watched in amazement as her perky breasts jiggled free from the confines of her bra. I immediately felt bad that they had been held captive all this time. I took a moment to just stare at her and all her beauty. She looked down in shyness, obviously a little uncomfortable at the way I was looking at her.

"Bella, look at me." When she lifted her head to look at me she was biting her lower lip. I almost came undone. "Don't ever feel embarrassed around me. You are absolutely breathtaking, in every way." She smiled and any control I had was out the window.

"Okay, that's it. I can't wait any longer. I fucking need you." I pulled down her panties in one quick, sweeping motion and discarded them on the floor. Before I had a chance, she was kissing my chest and using her foot to remove my boxers. I finished the job and kicked them to where her underwear had already landed. I pushed her back on the bed and started kissing her. I really wanted to taste her, but the need to just be inside her was too great.

I positioned myself so that I was at her entrance. I could feel the heat from her arousal radiating as it called to me, pulling me in. I entered her in one thrust, filling her completely. "Oh my God," she cried, almost like the breath had been knocked out of her.

I buried my head into the crook of her neck and enclosed my arms entirely around her body. I wanted her as close to me as possible, and even this didn't seem close enough. She must have felt it too because she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me into her. "Fuck, Bella. You feel…you feel so good. Fuck, I've missed you." The sexual energy between us continued to grow with each thrust. It hung in the air like a storm cloud ready to explode.

"Uhh, Edward, I'm close, so close." I could feel her walls starting to convulse around me."

"Me too, baby. Just let go, cum for me, sweetheart." As the words fell from my lips her body went rigid except for the pulsing in her center that contracted around my shaft. She screamed my name and at once I was completely engulfed in my own orgasm as it rocked itself from my body, taking every last ounce of energy I had. "Ungg, Bella. I love you." I was drained, spent, and in total bliss.

"I love you too, Edward." She murmured out from under me and I realized that I had collapsed on top of her. Leave it to me to squish her after she just gave me the best sex of my life.

"Oh, geeze. Sorry, baby." Using the band-aid technique, I quickly pulled out of her eliciting hisses from both of us. I didn't want to leave her, but I didn't want her to die of suffocation either.

"Not at all. I actually like the feeling of you lying on top of me. It makes me feel…safe." We hugged each other tight for a few minutes before we spoke again. Finally, Bella was the first one to break the silence. "What time is it?" I looked over her head to the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Six-forty-five."

"Excellent. We have time to take a shower before we go." Oh, yeah, dinner, I had completely forgot. I jumped out of bed and headed for the door.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" I began to run down the hallway before the words were out of my mouth."

"You are such a freakin' cheater. I don't care if you have a great ass or not, you suck!" I could here her feet stomping down the hall. As she entered the bathroom I grabbed her around her waist, taking her by surprise.

"You think I have a great ass?"

"You know you do, don't try to deny it."

"I'm just glad you think it's great. I feel the same way about yours." I gave it a little smack and then let go of her to turn the water on.

"Don't get me started, Masen. We do not have time for rough shower sex." She looked at me seductively.

_Say what? Is she trying to kill me?_

I looked at Bella with a look of complete disbelief on my face. She never ceased to amaze me. She knew how to ride the fine line between sexy innocence and hot as fuck vixen, and she did it quite fucking well. I must have stood there for almost a minute with my mouth open.

"Don't look at me like that. We don't have time…right now. Maybe later." She smirked at me as she stepped into the shower welcoming the warm water as it traveled down her body. She knew exactly what she was doing.

_Bella Swan was indeed trying to kill me._

**I hope you liked a little Bella/Edward time. They've been apart long enough! Please review, it warms my heart!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone! Well, here it is - the next chapter. This one was really tough to write. I had to do a lot of medical research and to be honest, I still don't understand it all. So for all of you medical experts out there, please be easy on me. I really did try to get it right. **

**I do not own Twilight, not even a little.**

**Chapter 29**

**Family Meeting**

**EPOV**

7:28 on the dot.

_Two minutes to spare. Not bad, Masen. _

I had pulled Carlisle's car into his spot and shut down the engine. Bella had pulled in behind me and was frantically getting her purse and the plate of cookies out of her truck. Seeing her drive that bucket of bolts made me want to desperately buy her a new car, but I knew she would never go for that. And I had been trying to honor her wishes and not spend outrageously on her. It was harder than I thought because every time I saw something that I thought she would like, would make her life easier, or was just damn pretty, I wanted to get it for her. It was just so tempting to shower her with gifts but I understood where she was coming from and that was enough to control my impulsive buying habits…a little.

I got out of the car and rushed over to her and slipped my hand into hers. We drove here separately so I could return Carlisle's car and ride with Bella to her house at the end of the night. I had been torn because there was no fucking way I wanted to spend the night away from her, but I didn't want to offend the Cullens either, especially Alice. Esme immediately put my mind at ease when she nonchalantly informed me that they were "redecorating" my room and that I would be probably more comfortable spending the night at Bella's. Alice stood behind her nodding furiously and I knew they were letting me off the hook. How did I end up with such a wonderful family?

Bella started pulling me towards the house in almost a dead sprint. I chuckled as she started to whine. "Edward, let's go. Being in the driveway at 7:30 does not constitute being on time. I have never been late for a Cullen dinner and I'm not going to start now. Maybe you can away with it by using your hunkish looks and boyish charm, but all I have is a plate of cookies. That won't cut it." I stopped short and her whole body jerked back into mine, which is exactly what I wanted.

"Do you know how much I love you?" After her initial shock, she let go of her impatience and melted into me. I kissed her forehead and squeezed her. "So much sometimes it hurts."

"I love you too, Edward." We stayed in our embrace for a few moments before the porch door swung open and Alice appeared. I heart sunk as I took in her appearance. The effects of the last grueling round of chemo were still fresh. She had definitely lost more weight and she was even paler. What little hair she had in California was now gone completely. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at us with a shit-eating grin. It made me smile a bit that her spitfire personality was obviously still intact.

"Oooohhhh. You guys are late. You're so gonna get it." She was loving this. And I don't mean the fact that we were going to get in trouble for being late. She was loving the fact that Bella and I were together. I have to hand it to her, she predicted it. I still have yet to figure out how she does that.

Esme appeared and put her hands on Alice's shoulders. "Oh, leave them alone, Alice. Come on you guys, you must be freezing. Dinner is just about ready."

"Wait, that's not fair. I came downstairs and they weren't even in the driveway yet. I get a comment about being late and they get a free pass? What is up with that?"

"You live here, there's no excuse for you to be late. Bella and Edward had…a lot of catching up to do. Certainly they deserve a free pass today." Alice huffed, spun around and headed back into the house. Esme glanced over to us with a knowing smile and Bella blushed beside me. "I see you brought your famous chocolate chip cookies. That was so sweet, Bella. Everyone will be thrilled. I'll hide them so Emmett doesn't get to them ahead of time." She held the door for us and kissed us each on the cheek as we entered.

The house was bustling with conversation as we made our way into the living room. The whole family was there, including Jasper and Rosalie of course. They all stopped what they were doing when we entered and enthusiastically said hello to us. When I had arrived earlier, Carlisle was still at the hospital and Jasper and Rosalie hadn't made it over yet. After several handshakes and hugs we sat down and started to fill each other in on what had been happening in our lives the last several weeks.

Emmett and Jasper both started their baseball season. Emmett was on Varsity and Jasper was playing on the eighth grade team. I was eager to go to one of their games, but it was still early and they were only practicing at this point. I made a mental note that I would have to get their schedules before I left. Maybe I could work in another trip before Alice's end of the year dance.

Since she wasn't participating in a spring sport, Rosalie decided to get a job at the local diner. Even though she was only a junior she wanted to start saving now for college. It was amusing to hear her take on the diner. Rosalie was all girl and didn't take shit from anyone. Taking orders from other people and dealing with grease all day long had been an eye-opening experience for her, but she hadn't quit and even admitted to liking it a little bit. According to her, the tips made it worth while. I admired her for not only being willing to work to achieve her goals, but also that she took it as learning experience. I would have to take Bella there for dinner while Rosalie was working and make sure she got my idea of a decent tip.

"Okay, everyone. Dinner is on the table." Esme motioned for us all to make our way to the dining room. Once again she had outdone herself and I realized why being on time was such a thing for her. If I had worked hard to put on a spread like this, I would damn well want everyone to at least show up on time.

Dinner was wonderful. The food was great, the conversation was light and comfortable, and the company was…my family. Enough said. Esme began to clear the table and I jumped out of my seat to snatch the dishes out of her hands.

"Absolutely not. You are not to lift a finger in the clean up. Kids, let's go." Esme rolled her eyes as Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella began clearing. I turned to Bella. "You too are to relax." I then got closer and whispered in her ear so that no one would hear. "I have a debt to collect on tonight and I need you awake and alert." She gasped a little as the blush crept up her neck and onto her face. Realizing everyone was looking at her, she narrowed her eyes at me and picked up a couple of plates.

"I think I'll be okay." Her sarcastic tone informed me that she was not too keen on the idea of everyone knowing about our sex life. She walked past me and headed into the kitchen with out looking up. I on the other hand took the opportunity to appreciate her perfect ass as her hips swung slowly back and forth as she walked.

"Uh, Edward? Do you think you focus on something other than Bella's butt?" That little pixie had called me out in front of everybody. Immediately all eyes were on me. I coughed and turned a little red while putting more effort into clearing the table. She was giving me a taste of my own medicine.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Alice." I said as I walked by her with a stack of dishes that would come crashing to the ground if I wasn't careful.

Once everything was cleaned up we settled in the living room for an evening of visiting. Or at least that's what I thought was going to happen until Alice stood up and cleared her throat.

"Dad, I think it's time to begin our family meeting." Alice said loud enough to gain our attention. I wasn't aware of a family meeting and immediately became anxious. Bella beside me also tensed up.

"Sure sweetie, if that's what you want. Do you want me to start?" Carlisle's mood immediately turned serious as he looked to Alice with saddened eyes.

_What the fuck is this about?_

"Maybe it's time for us to say goodbye." Bella was thinking the same thing I was and began to lift herself off of the couch. This was a family meeting. We're technically not family, but there was no way I was volunteering to go anywhere unless I was asked. I wanted to know what this was about. My ass stayed put.

"Don't be silly, Bella. You guys are part of this family and I want you to be part of this meeting. The fact that you and Edward can both be here is one of the reasons we're having it now. You're not going anywhere." Bella sat back down but her demeanor was still tense. I could tell by the look on everyone's face that Alice, Carlisle, and Esme were the only ones who knew what was going on. The rest were just as nervous as we were.

"I'll start." Alice absentmindedly picked up Jasper's hand as she began to speak. "First I just want to say to everyone how much I appreciate everything that you have done to help me. This last round of chemo was, well, tough, and I couldn't have gotten through it without the love and support of each and every one of you." Some tears had started to well up in her eyes and her voice started to shake. "With that being said, I think I'll hand it over to you, Dad."

Carlisle nodded. "Well, as you know, Alice has been through three rounds of chemotherapy. The first round was the induction phase. The goal was to get Alice into remission, and it did, which is good. The last two rounds were part of the consolidation phase. This phase focuses on reducing the number of disease cells in the body. Usually if this phase is successful, the patient would move onto the maintenance phase which would work on killing the rest of the cells until it's completely gone."

I so did not like where this was going. The way Carlisle explained the maintenance phase, it sounded like this wasn't an option for Alice. My mind started going haywire. If Alice doesn't make it to the third phase, what does that mean? I couldn't even bear to think about it. My breathing started to get heavy and sweat was beginning to lightly coat my skin. I had been holding Bella's hand and now had it in a strong death grip. Bella sensing my distress, started to rub the back of it with her thumb trying to calm me down. It worked to an extent. I was able to get myself a little under control.

_That's right. Listen to what he says before you freak out._

Carlisle continued. "After this last round of chemo, the oncologist was not pleased with Alice's test results. The leukemia is not diminishing as fast as it should during the consolidation phase. That coupled with the tremendous toll it took on her body, her doctor has suggested that we go a different route."

_Okay, a different route is…different. It could be good, couldn't it?_

"After talking it over with Alice's oncologist and a few others, it has been decided that Alice would be a prime candidate for a bone marrow transplant." Carlisle paused to take in everyone's reaction.

Looking around the room I could see that everyone was in their own emotional turmoil. Rosalie began to cry and Emmett held her in his arms, but his eyes looked straight ahead and were vacant. Jasper was going into shutdown mode and grabbed his hair tightly as he rested his elbows on his knees. Esme and Carlisle looked calm, but concerned as hell. Bella had buried her face into my shoulder. She was unsuccessfully trying to fight back the tears and I could feel them seeping through my shirt. I felt a thousand different emotions coursing through my body ranging from immense sadness, raging anger, and overpowering.

My eyes finally rested on Alice. Her eyes circled around the room and she became angrier with every passing second. She wasn't crying. She wasn't sad. She was fucking pissed off.

"Stop it! Just stop it! All of you! You guys don't even know what this means yet you are acting like I'm already dead!" Her yelling abruptly brought us all out of our own personal wallowing. We were utterly shocked by her harsh and unthinkable words. "There is to be no more crying. I don't want your pity, and I don't need it." She looked at me and I felt ashamed. The last thing she wanted was anyone to feel sorry for her and I was doing just that. It was why she kept me at arms length during her treatments. She did not want to see the look of pity on my face or hear it in my voice. She was finally giving me access to what she was going through, providing me with information that for weeks I felt entitled to. And the first thing I do is let her down with my reaction.

_God, I'm a horrible friend._

Carlisle sensed that the tension in the room was reaching unbearable levels and interjected. "Why don't I tell you a little bit about the procedure and then you can ask me any questions." Everyone eventually got their shit together and nodded before he continued. "A bone marrow transplant is a long process, but will give Alice the best chance at a full recovery. When a match is found, bone marrow from the donor will be harvested. That procedure is pretty simple for the donor. A needle is inserted into the hip bone and the marrow is extracted. Once the anesthetic wears off, the donor might feel a little bit of discomfort for a few days but it is relatively minor." We were all on the edge of our seat as Carlisle attempted to discuss the procedure in the simplest language possible.

"Once a donor is found, Alice will begin a cycle of intense chemotherapy and maybe radiation. After that, the bone marrow will be given to her intravenously. At that point, the hard part begins. Because Alice's immune system will be so weak, she will spend the next several weeks in the hospital while the bone marrow engrafts into her system. Hopefully her body will take to it and it will begin to produce normal blood cells. This is going to be the toughest part for Alice. She will feel like she has an intense case of the flu for several weeks. Also, contact with her will have to be kept at a minimum to reduce her exposure to germs. Once she is well enough to leave the hospital, her recovery will continue at home. She'll be very weak for awhile, but as time passes she will slowly get stronger. It may take up to six months before Alice is up to resuming her normal activities." Carlisle let out a long breath. "I'm sure you have questions." I sure as hell had a lot.

"It sounds awful. Is it really worth it?"

"At the end she could be completely cured. I think if you asked Alice, she would say that having this chance is definitely worth it.

"Then why haven't they done this before now if there's a chance it could cure her completely?"

"Chemotherapy was the least invasive treatment. Unfortunately, it's not a long term option for Alice."

"When will it happen?" Jasper asked Carlisle the question but never took his eyes off Alice.

"Well that depends on finding a donor. Normally a sibling is the best chance for a match, but seeing that Emmett was adopted, it probably isn't an option." Well that was news to me. I had no idea that Emmett was adopted. By the look on Bella's face, neither did she. Esme saw our reaction and chimed in.

"We adopted Emmett when he was three days old. For all intensive purposes, he's ours in every sense of the word, except DNA. We haven't felt the need to tell anyone because frankly we never think about it. He's our son, end of story." She reached over and patted Emmett's hand. He kissed her cheek.

"I wish I was biologically yours. Then I could help Alice, even if she does annoy me on a daily basis." Despite the tense atmosphere in the room, we all chuckled at Emmett's obvious attempt to lighten things up.

"Carlisle, what can we do to help?" That was my Bella. Always wanting to help in any way.

"Well, you can get tested to see if you are a match, but other than that there's not a lot. Alice's name will go on a list and she will be cross-referenced with those who have been tested and are enrolled in the National Marrow Donor Program. Hopefully they will find a match, but it could take a long time. Most people don't actively seek to become a bone marrow donor unless they have a family member that needs one. It's pretty much going to be a waiting game."

"What if they can't find one?"

"Well, we will just have to hope and pray that they do. In the meantime, Alice will continue her chemo treatments as if they were fully working."

Carlisle answered a few more questions about the procedure itself. By the end, trying to process all of the information was making my head spin. I truly didn't know how to feel about it. Part of me was all for anything that would eventually lead Alice to a full recovery. The other part was worried that her body wouldn't physically be able to handle it. Even on the way back to Bella's, my mind was battling the pros and cons and not coming to any satisfying conclusion. Bella was quiet and also seemed to be wrapped up in her own thoughts as she drove. I took my hand and pushed back a lock of her hair behind her ear before resting my hand on her thigh.

"So what do you think about all this?" I asked her truly wanting to know what she was thinking. I was hoping she had some insight to the situation and of course, my Bella didn't disappoint.

"Well, at first I didn't know what to think. I don't know if this is the best course of action for her, but I also don't know if it isn't. This is what Alice wants. It's her decision and I don't think it's our place to judge. We just need to support her in any way we can."

And there it was. The answer I had been searching for all night. Bella was right. Who the hell was I to sit here and decide whether or not Alice should go through with this? I'm not her doctor. I'm not her parents. And most of all, I'm not her. It wasn't my job to decide if it was right, it was only my job to be there for Alice, regardless of her decision.

"You know, you are so smart." She really fucking was.

"Well, smart or not, I still feel helpless. I mean, we're all going tomorrow to get tested but if none of us are a match, there's nothing we can do. And you heard Carlisle, finding a match is the biggest challenge. People usually only get tested if they have someone they know who needs it, otherwise they don't. Her match could be walking around somewhere and never be found. It makes me feel like I should go door to door or something." She got quiet and once again we were with our own thoughts.

I couldn't stop saying it in my head. _Her match could be walking around somewhere and never be found. _ Knocking on doors and asking people to get tested may not be a half bad idea.

_Wait a second. Back the fucking truck up._

It hit me like a lightening bolt shooting out of the sky. This was it, a possible way to get Alice what she needed. Not only that, I had an opportunity to truly repay the Cullens and Alice for taking me into their family and saving me from myself. Finally, after all this time.

"You, my dear Bella, are a fucking genius!" My intensity startled her and the truck swerved the slightest bit.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" It was dark but I could still see the perplexed look on her face.

"I will tell you everything, as soon as I call Angela. I need to talk to her now." Bella looked at me like I was a mad man but allowed me to do what I needed to do before clueing her in.

My hands shook as I waited impatiently for Angela to pick up. I was excited beyond belief as the possibilities of what this could mean flooded my mind.

I was going to save my Alice.

**Okay, I know this wasn't the most pleasant chapter, but it's necessary to the progression of the story. Please tell me what you think! I would love to hit (dare I say it) 600 reviews**. **Have a great week!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, everyone! I hope everyone is doing well, especially those of you who are chin deep in the blizzard. Being from the Northeast I can honestly relate to what you are going through, so good luck with digging out!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I appreciate all of you!**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, but I have pre-ordered my copy of New Moon!**

**Chapter 30**

**Paying Off Debts**

**BPOV**

Dinner at the Cullen house had been stressful to say the least.

_Alice. Alice was going to have a bone marrow transplant._

The words sat in my heart like a lead ball as Carlisle said them. I wanted to keep it together for Alice, but I just couldn't. I tried burying my head into Edward's arm in an attempt to get my tears under control but all that did was give me a place to wipe them. I couldn't look at anyone as I knew they were having similar reactions.

That was until Alice bitched us all out. She was pissed with a capital P.

I was shocked at her verbal reprimand but I couldn't blame her. We were reacting without getting all the facts. We all assumed that this was a tragic turn of events when in reality it could turn out very, very well for Alice. From what Carlisle had explained to us it sounded like it was going to be fucking brutal on her, but once all the shit was over Alice _could _be cured. No wonder she thought it was worth it. Six months of hell is definitely worth a chance at a lifetime of living. Thoughts of Alice as the carefree, beautiful girl I knew last year flooded my mind and made me smile for just a moment.

Edward had also taken the news hard at first and I knew when we left that he still wasn't completely sold on the idea. Frankly, any idea that involved Alice in pain was not even an option in Edward's mind. However, when I shared with him that I thought it wasn't our place to judge, only to support, he seemed to really get it and relaxed a little. At least he seemed relaxed, but his mind must have been churning away. A couple of minutes spending time in our own heads had apparently given Edward an idea. I had no inkling as to what it was, but anytime he's willing to call me a genius, I'm not going to argue.

"Edward, can you just tell me what's going on?" I started whining. We were finally back to my house and Edward had been on the phone with Angela for at least a half hour. My excitement level was rising with his and yet I had no idea what the hell I should be excited for.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just wanted to feel this out with Angela and make sure it was doable before I told you. Well, I was thinking about how Carlisle said the hard part is finding a bone marrow donor because most people don't get tested unless they have a reason. It makes sense that if more people got tested, there would be a better chance that a match would be found for Alice. Then you said something about going door to door. Well, that sounded great, but then it hit me; I could go one step further than that."

"Okay." I said it with trepidation as I still didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Bella, for the last five years the media has used me in every way to get the story. The have followed me around, hounded me for interviews, highlighted every mistake I have ever made, harassed every girl I've dated, invaded my privacy in every way so they could report on what they think I'm doing and feeling. Now it's time for them to pay me back for every dollar they have made off of my life. I'm going to use them to get people to register with the National Bone Marrow Donor program. The focus of every interview and paparazzi ambush will be to coax the public to go get tested and possibly save a life. I'm not going to go door to door. I'm going magazine to magazine, television to television, YouTube to fucking YouTube." His eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Oh my god, Edward, that's brilliant." He constantly continued to amaze me with his passion and compassion. The years he was lost, that was not the real Edward. That was just a façade to protect the real Edward from being hurt by the people who were always trying to take pieces of him, from his heart all the way to his soul. That façade kept the real Edward intact. It was buried deep down and was quite fragile, but it was there. He just needed to be gently coaxed back to the surface.

"It's also perfect timing. Promotion for the movie will be starting real soon and I am already scheduled to do over thirty interviews for various magazines and television shows. I will make it a point to talk about it at every single one of them and seeing how Alice is in the movie and going through it, it will make it even more relevant. I've also asked Angela to get in touch with the Bone Marrow Donor program and ask how I can help them. I could be a spokesperson or organize an event. Whatever they need I'll do."

I put my arms around his waist and just hugged him. "You. Are. Wonderful. Do you know that?"

"I spent so much time taking this life that was dropped in my lap for granted and being fucked up. It's time for me to do something good with this career that I've been blessed with." He was being so honest. He knew that he wasted so many years just taking and never giving back. He was truly remorseful and the thought of trying to make it all right was just an opportunity worth its weight in gold.

"You know, a donor for Alice still might not be found." I hated to say it out loud. I didn't want to be the Debbie Downer of this conversation, but I think it needed to be said. He was going through all of this for Alice and yet it didn't guarantee anything. He needed to understand that.

"I know and I can't even bring myself to accept that. But I'm not just doing this for Alice; I'm doing it in honor of Alice. She has given me so much. I want to show her how much she's changed me for the better. If even one kid is given another chance at life, then it's totally fucking worth it."

"Alice is going to love this."

"Do you think? We both know how she is about my involvement in her illness." A flash of worry crossed his face at the realization that Alice my not see his idea the same way he does.

"One thing I know about Alice is that her concern never lies with herself, it lies with others. She never feels sorry for herself. Instead, she worries about what this is all doing to her family, her friends, to Jasper. She worries about other kids in her predicament. Even if this does not directly benefit her, she will be overjoyed at the thought of other kids being helped. She will love this idea, Edward." He looked somewhat relieved as he took my hand and played with my fingers. It felt so good it made me remember of some unfinished business. "Hey, I think you're forgetting something."

"What's that love?" He started looking around trying to figure out what is it was until his eyes landed on my face. I gave him my sexiest grin and brought his hand to my lips for a soft kiss."

"I. Owe. You." I could literally see his eyes darken as they filled with lust. He used the hand that he was still holding to pull me closer. He placed it on the back of his neck and snaked his other arm around my waist.

"Oh, yeah, you do owe me. But I cannot remember for the life of me what for." He brought his lips down to my neck and started placing electric kisses up and down the exposed skin. Instinctively I tilted my head to give him better access. My breathing became heavier and heavier and it was getting a little difficult to form coherent sentences.

"Well, for lots of things, but I think the one in question has something to do with helping me find my bug killing sneaker."

"Ah yes, the sneaker. I did help you out there. And just how were you thinking of repaying me, Bella?" Just the sound of my name on his lips did the most wonderful things to my insides, but it was also making me grow impatient. I needed him and I needed him now.

"Well, telling you would just take too much time. I need to show you. So please, Edward, enough chit chat. Take me upstairs…now." It was all he needed to hear. He scooped me up and carried me up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I squealed in delight as he threw me down on the bed. "Now that's more like it."

"You like that, do you?" His chest was heaving up and down from sprinting up the stairs with the burden of my extra weight. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to catch his breath.

"I sure do. Now, come here, baby. It's time for you to take what is owed to you."

"Oh, I'm going to take a lot more than that." He crawled up the bed until he was hovering over my body. "I do believe you have way too many clothes on, Miss Swan."

"Oh do you now? I could say the same thing to you Mr. Masen." Without breaking eye contact I reached up and grabbed his shirt, ripping it open so that all of the buttons snapped off and went flying. It was a pretty impulsive thing to do coming from me and his face went from sensual to shock in one second.

_That's right. I did it. What are you going to do about it, sexy man?_

"I was rather quite fond of that shirt."

"Add it to the list of things I owe you,"

"Sounds fair, but I have to warn you, I plan on getting paid back for it tonight."

"I was counting on it."

"Oh, Bella, you drive me fucking crazy." His motions became frantic as he pushed my shirt over my head and pulled my jeans down past my ankles. He started working on my undergarments while I focused on his jeans. Our movements became needful, almost desperate. This had all started with playful banter and light undertones, but it soon turned into a quest to be at peace with all of the events of the evening. They were weighing on both of our minds and it was coming out in the way we looked, touched, and tasted each other. I could literally feel his need for me radiating from his body and I was sure he could feel mine for him.

"Edward, I…I…" I couldn't even put into words what I was feeling. The call for him burned inside my body and nothing but the feeling of him filling me completely would give me any sense of relief.

"I know baby, I know." Those were the last words either of us spoke. There was no need to verbalize anything because our bodies said it all. They moved flawlessly in conjunction with each other. Pulling, grabbing, kissing, sucking, teasing, tasting. It was raw and lustful, yet sweet and sensual at the same time. Even our orgasms were silent as we chose instead to hold on to each other as we rode out the waves of pleasure that consumed us. It was one of the most intimate, emotional moments of my life and I couldn't help the tears from falling as I clung to him in the after glow of our love making. One of my tears dripped on to Edward's naked shoulder and he instantly tensed.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong? Did I do something…was I too rough? Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…" I pulled away so that I could explain to him that he did everything right and that he should not think for one second that what we did was anything less than perfect.

"Stop, sweetie, stop." I put my hands to his lips trying to stop the nonsense that was coming out of his mouth. "What we just did, it was beautiful. Tonight was just, you know, overwhelming." He knew what I was talking about because the look on his face acknowledged the fact that he felt the same way too. "I just want her well. I'm scared."

"Me too, baby." He didn't try to tell me not to be scared. He didn't say everything would be okay, because in all honesty, neither one of us knew if it would be or not. Instead, he held me. And I held him. It was all we could do comfort each other.

We spent the next couple of hours caressing and declaring our love for each other. We tried to focus on just being, but it was obvious what was in the back of both of our minds. Nestled in each other's arms, we both finally fell asleep.

O~o~O~o~O

The alarm went off and I quickly reached my arm over to the night stand and shut it off. Edward was soundly asleep and didn't even flinch at the shrieking noise coming from that god forsaken box. I took a moment to take in his appearance. His gloriously naked chest was exposed as the blankets covered him from the waist down. My eyes traveled up to his face and I sighed as I took in his all over the place hair, long eyelashes, and beautiful pouty lips. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he belonged to me and me alone.

_Bitches back off. He. Is. Mine!_

"What are ya doing?" Edward didn't open his eyes but a smiled formed on his lips as he announced that he was indeed awake…and aware that I was looking at him.

"I was just admiring what's mine." I reached my hand over to his chest and he greedily grabbed it.

"I am all yours, body, heart, and soul." He kissed my hand and then placed it over his heart. "So what are we doing up so early?"

"First, it's already after ten. Second, we are supposed to be at the hospital around eleven." All of us were meeting Carlisle to get tested. Hopefully, one of us would be a match for Alice. "How about you shower and I'll go make the coffee."

"You don't want to join me?" Edward jutted his lip out in the biggest pout known to man.

"As tempting as that sounds, we'll never make it on time if we shower together and you know that just as much as I do. Now go." I pointed toward the door.

"Okay, fine. But I want a rain check." He was whining, but I was already heading for the door. We needed coffee.

Edward had asked me on the way to the hospital to keep what we talked about last night to ourselves until he had a concrete idea of what was really feasible. He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up and then find out later that he couldn't for some reason do what he had planned. I agreed as long as he promised I got to be there to see Alice's reaction when he told her. He made me feel good by saying he wouldn't have it any other way.

_God I love this man._

When we got to the hospital, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were already there. Rosalie had to work so she was going to head over to get tested after her shift. Carlisle had been in the middle of a shift and had made his way down to the lab from his office. Even though we were all just going to have a simple blood test, the meaning behind the tests had us all a little on edge. How perfect would it be if one of us turned out to be a match for Alice? What are the chances?

_Six out of about a gazillion._

I pushed that thought out of my head. No matter, it only takes one match and if none of us are, there must be someone in the world that is and would be willing to give our sweet Alice back her life.

Once the technician had taken all our blood we all gave each other some quiet hugs. Now we just had to wait for the results. I looked at the six vials of blood that sat stoically in the holder, each with one of our names and a whole lot of other information on them. _Please_ I thought to myself, _just please_.

Carlisle had to finish his shift and Esme was taking Alice and Jasper to a birthday party for one of their friends. Having nothing really on our agenda, Edward suggested that we take Emmett to the diner for lunch so we could see Rosalie in action. You didn't have to ask Emmett twice: Rosalie plus food equals a very, very excited Emmett.

"Hey guys. How'd it go?" Rosalie was a little surprised to see us walk in her place of work, but pleased none the less.

"That was the easy part, now we just have to wait." I tried to say it with a positive attitude but I'm not sure it came out that way.

"I'm going over right after my shift today. Were you guys planning on staying to eat?"

"Rosie, you hurt me. Don't you know me at all by now?" Emmett was clutching at his heart pretending to be seriously wounded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you. I just didn't know if these two wanted to be subjected to your mass feeding." She winked at us and we chuckled. "Follow me. I'll put you at table in my section." She grabbed some menus and led us to a square table in the middle of the floor. "Is this good?"

"Great, Rosalie, thanks." I scanned the diner. There were a healthy amount of customers but I wouldn't say the place was packed. A couple of people were looking at Edward, probably wondering where they had seen him before, but were too engrossed in their own food to really care. I was happy that it looked like we were going to be able to eat our meal without interruption. Edward must have been thinking the same thing because I saw him visibly relax as he sunk into his chair and perused the menu.

"Can I get you something to drink?" We gave our drink order to Rosalie and began to look at the menu, discussing a few of the options. I had always loved this diner. Charlie and I had been coming here for years and it never was a disappointment. By the time Rosalie came back to take our order, I had decided on the BLT. Edward ordered a hamburger and fries.

"I'll have the Rueben with extra sauce, fries, a garden salad, and a bowl of that potato soup. Oh, and I'll also have a side order of the coleslaw." We all just stared at Emmett as he rattled things off the menu. "What? Is there something on my face?" He took his napkin and started to wipe around his mouth. We just all laughed and shook our heads. Rosalie rolled her eyes and left to put in our order.

"Where do you put it all, Em?" Edward was asking in a tone of true disbelief.

"Well, Edward, it's one of my special talents. I don't think you could handle it." He rubbed his belly for the full effect. I loved Emmett's sense of humor.

We settled into a pleasant conversation, most of it revolving around Emmett's participation on the baseball team. Edward was thoroughly interested and said that he was hoping to get back to Forks at least once to see him and Jasper play. My stomach did flip flops at the thought of Edward coming to visit again. I didn't care what the reason was as long as I got to see him.

After about twenty minutes, Rosalie brought us our food which looked delicious. We asked if she could take her break and join us for a minute but it was getting a little more crowded and it didn't look like that was going to happen. Never in my life did I ever think I would see Rosalie Hale waiting on other people, but she was and she did it like she did everything else, with style and grace. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and was dressed in a simple sweater and skirt that was a respectable length. Even with the apron tied around her waist she looked like she stepped right out of a magazine. I watched as she went from table to table conversing with the customers, listening to their stories and joking around with them. She took her time with them and made them feel important. I was really proud at how seriously she took her job.

I focused my attention back to my food and tried to get interested in the baseball marathon that Edward and Emmett seemed to be having. I found myself drifting off quite a bit and getting lost in my own thoughts which was fine because it was nice that Edward and Emmett were doing some of their own bonding. The two never really got to actually sit and talk without have a whole group around them and I wasn't about to get in the way of it. It was good for both of them.

"What the hell?" The tone of Emmett's voice startled me and I looked up to see that he had gone pale. He was gripping his glass so tightly his knuckles went white and I was sure it was going to shatter. His nostrils flared as his breathing got heavier and his eyes were in a full out glare on something on the other side of the room. Edward and I both looked behind us to see what it was that was causing Emmett to react this way. Several tables away Rosalie was waiting on two guys that looked like they were her age, maybe a little older. It was obvious from the way they were acting that they were trying to flirt with her. She, of course, took it all in stride. She was polite but never played into it. As soon as she got their order she began walking away from the table. I was just about to turn to Emmett and tell him to chill out when we all saw one of the guys reach out and literally grab her ass.

_Now I had to say it. What the hell?_

Before any of us could do anything, Rosalie whipped around, grabbed the guy's index finger, and twisted it almost in a full circle. Not wanting to cause a scene, she leaned in close to the guy who was now whimpering from the torture she was inflicting on him. "You do that again and you'll have to get a doctor to surgically remove this finger from another part of your body." If you hadn't been paying attention you would have never heard the exchange between the two, but the three of us were straining to listen and we heard the whole thing. The boy, not being able to speak, nodded that he had heard her and she released him, leaving him withering in pain. Rosalie turned towards our table and looked directly at Emmett. She mouthed the words 'I'm fine' and her eyes pleaded with him not to do anything irrational as she walked back towards the kitchen. Emmett had not moved throughout the entire thirty second incident and continued to stay as rigid as stone as he watched his girlfriend leave.

"Emmett, it's over. She took care of it herself. Let's relax and finish our lunch." I knew he was not about to let this go.

"You guys go ahead; I'm just going to have a little talk with the asswipe." He started to get up and I panicked because I had absolutely no idea what to say to him to get him to sit back down.

Thank God, Edward stood up and got in Emmett's face forcing him to look away from the guys who were know dangerously close to getting the ever-loving shit beat out of them. "Emmett, you can't do this. We both know if you go over there you won't be able to keep it to just talking. This will only end up badly for you. Think about it. You could get arrested and not only will you lose baseball, it also won't look good when you apply to colleges next year. Not to mention, Rosalie will probably lose her job. Is that what you want?" The mention of Rosalie forced Emmett to look at Edward and think about what he was saying.

"Listen, there was a time not too long ago when you stepped in on my behalf so that something I loved very much wouldn't get hurt." Edward looked to me, brought his hand up to my face, and cupped my cheek. My heart lurched as I remembered the moment Emmett stopped Jake from assaulting me further than he already had. He looked back to Emmett to see him grimace a little. He had remembered that moment too. "Let me be the one to do that for you now. I'll go over and speak to him on your behalf. I'll make sure the message is received. Trust me."

"I…I don't know Edward…" Emmett was conflicted. He knew what Edward said was right; he could get arrested and Rosalie probably would get fired if he got physical. However, the rage he felt toward the guy who touched his Rosalie like that prevented him from letting it go.

"Please, Emmett, let me do this. I owe you." Once again I was utterly stunned by Edward's actions. He was protecting Emmett from getting himself into some serious trouble. But he didn't do it by just telling Emmett that he couldn't go over there. He took the stress of the situation and placed it on his own shoulders so that Emmett wouldn't feel any less of himself for not defending Rosalie. Just when I thought I couldn't love this man any more, he proves me wrong by doing something ridiculously magnificent.

"Okay…you can go talk to him, I'll stay here. But make sure he knows just how lucky his is that it's you he's talking to and not me." Emmett fell back into his chair and just like that, the situation was no longer at a crisis level. I let out a sigh of relief that I had no idea I had been holding in.

"Thank you and don't worry, he'll know. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Emmett and I both watched in anticipation as Edward turned and began to cross the room.

**Two, four, six, eight, lots of reviews would sure be great!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Woohooo! Over 600 reviews! You guys are awesome. Thanks to all who took the time.**

**I'm sorry for the delay. I've been so busy and this chapter just wasn't flowing the way I wanted to. Thanks to a much needed snow day I was able to finish this and get it out to you. I hope you enjoy it!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight, but I do own the thirteen inches of snow that's in my driveway and needs shoveled. I chose to do this instead.**

**Chapter 31**

**What Friends Are For **

**EPOV**

I could feel Bella's and more intensely, Emmett's gaze burning a hole in the middle of my back as I crossed the room. I'll admit it, I was a little nervous. I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but I knew that if I didn't do something Emmett was sure to. And that my friends, could not happen. He was justified in wanting to pound the shit out of the jackass that had inappropriately touched his girl, but he had too much to lose. Rosalie would sure to have been pissed at him even if she didn't lose her job, but that would have been the minor consequences of his actions. Getting kicked off the baseball team, suspended from school, assault charges, a permanent record; all of it was possible and I decided that I was not going to let it happen.

_Emmett is my brother. I had his back, just like he at one time had mine._

I walked up to the table and assessed who I was dealing with. They were a couple of kids, maybe just out of high school. They were decent enough looking guys and I was sure that doing what they did to Rosalie was a common occurrence for them.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit?" Without waiting for an answer I slid the chair across the linoleum floor and sat down. They both looked at me with confusion at first, but then it was followed by recognition.

"Holy shit! You're, you're that actor." The one who had touched Rosalie's ass said as he practically choked on his soda.

"Yeah, Edward Masen." The other guy added. "No fucking way. I loved you in _Black Widow_. That movie was killer."

"Thanks, it's always nice to here that from a fan."

"So, what are you doing _here_, dude?" The way he said 'here' made it sound like I was in the middle of a junkyard. They weren't from Forks, that's for sure.

"I'm visiting some family nearby." I didn't feel the need to get into particulars with him. I wasn't here to make friends. "How about you? You guys from around here?"

"Nah, we go to school at Washington State University in Seattle. We just came to check out First Beach in La Push. I'm Alec, by the way. This is Felix." I was reluctantly about to shake their hands when Rosalie came out and delivered the two dumb asses their food. She looked curiously at me and I knew she wanted to know what the hell I was doing, but she didn't say anything as she placed the plates on the table and returned to the kitchen area. Both boys didn't try to hide the fact that they were ogling her ass the entire time. Neither of them had learned a thing after Rosalie's finger twisting.

"She's hot, isn't she?" I asked. They nodded emphatically as they reluctantly pulled their stares away from Rosalie. It was now time to get to business.

"Yeah, fucking smokin'. A little feisty, but I like that in a woman. I bet she's a regular tiger in bed." Okay, this Alec character was beginning to get on my nerves. He needed to be shut down…now.

"Yeah, well, that's kind of the reason why I came over here. I'd like to ask you to back the hell off." The light mood suddenly shifted as they realized the expression on my face was completely serious.

"Oh, shit. You tappin' that, dude? Sorry, we didn't know." Once again Alec was shouting off his mouth. If either one of them called me dude one more fucking time I was going to lose it. Their names were not Bill and Ted and this was no fucking way an excellent adventure.

"Of course he is. He's Edward fucking Masen. She's probably begging him for it. Am I right, dude?" Felix had now chimed into the conversation. They seriously thought I was fucking Rosalie. I know it was my own fault. My reputation when it came to women was not exactly something I was proud of nor something that I would be able to escape. But Rosalie? She was in high school and I was…very far from that. Did people really think I would stoop that low…or should I say that young? Is that what they really thought of me? The realization that there was probably a large percentage of people that did think I was capable of sleeping with a high school girl churned my stomach and I was determined to set the record straight.

"Rosalie? No, she's more like a little sister to me. But you see that guy behind me?" The two looked over my shoulder to see Emmett staring right at them. The color slightly drained from their faces as they took in his size. His face was red, his fists were clenched, and there was an unmistaken fury that had taken residence in his eyes. "That's her boyfriend, and he wasn't exactly thrilled with the little stunt you pulled earlier." They looked back to me looking like they were about to shit their pants.

"He wanted to come over here and _talk_ to you himself, but given his current emotional state I convinced him it probably wasn't a good idea. So, I came instead to deliver the message. The way I see it, you're lives have been spared…this time." They gulped when I mentioned the fragile state their physical well-being was currently in.

"Now fellas, I'm going to give you some advice. Women are not objects and they should not be treated as such. If you're respectful, there's no chance you'll accidently piss off a bigger, much stronger, capable of beating you into fucking oblivion boyfriend." The two just sat their dumbfounded, occasionally sneaking looks at Emmett. I must admit, he looked fucking terrifying, even though deep down he was really a teddy bear…except when it came to Rosalie.

"So, here's what I suggest. Eat your food as fast as you can and then get the hell out of here before Emmett changes his mind about beating your asses. And make sure you leave a good tip. I think fifty percent should compensate Rosalie for your douchiness."

"Fifty percent? No fucking way. She doesn't…" I was ready to beat Alec myself. I gave him a glare that told him to shut the fuck up.

"Uh, uh, uh. Remember, you're lucky I'm here and not him." Fifty percent, and not a penny less. You got it?" I raised my eyebrows at them until I got a response.

"Fine. Fifty percent."

"And if I were you, I wouldn't stare at her ass anymore." For effect, I looked over my shoulder to Emmett who was still totally fixed on Alec and Felix. "I don't think that would be wise." They nodded and began picking at their food. "Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go finish my meal. Nice chatting with you boys."

Before they could answer I got up and returned to the table. "It's all good, Emmett. It's taken care of." I sat down and began finishing up my food. Emmett was only starting to relax as he picked up a french fry. Bella was looking incredulously at me.

"What did you say to them?" Her curiousness was so fucking cute.

"Let's just say I don't think they'll be doing _that_ again." I smiled at her, not offering her any more information.

"Is that all you're going to say?" She was definitely a little frustrated and her face started to flush with what I guess was a little bit of anger. I loved teasing her like this. I knew I would tell her the whole story but this was just too good to pass up. I picked up her hand and gave it a kiss before returning to my food. She opened her mouth as to say something but then quickly snapped it shut again. She did this a couple of times before giving up and finishing what was left on her plate.

At about that time, the two kids walked towards the door in a flash, keeping their head down the entire way. They had eaten their food in record time. Emmett followed them with his eyes the entire time and I was pretty sure I heard him growl.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, guys." I chuckled as they ignored me and left the diner. Again, Bella was staring at me, but this time the look on her face was of sincere appreciation. She knew how close Emmett had become to losing his shit altogether and was glad that I had stepped in before anything bad could happen. She mouthed the words '_love you'_ across the table and I responded by mouthing '_me too_' and winking at her. It made her blush and I couldn't help but feel the tingle that passed through my body and landed in my dick making my jeans a little uncomfortably tight. Unfortunately it was the wrong place, wrong time.

_Tanya Denali, Tanya Denali, Tanya Denali. Phew, problem averted…for now._

Rosalie came over with the check and I immediately snatched it out of her hand. "I don't know what you said, but those two assholes left me a real nice tip."

"I don't know what you are talking about. And you deserve every cent of it. You're a great waitress, Rosalie. People appreciate good service." I took out my wallet and started pulling out cash for the bill.

"Umm hmm." She wasn't buying it but let it go. She was also grateful that Emmett didn't go postal on those two yahoos in her place of employment. "Well, I need to get back to work. Emmett, can I talk to you for a minute before you go?" He nodded and proceeded to get up from the table.

"Oh wait, Rosalie, before you go." I handed her the leather holder with the check and money inside it.

"Thanks, Edward. Do you need change?"

"No, sweetie, all set. Thanks for everything. Emmett, we'll meet you at the car." Bella gave Rosalie a hug and we left the two alone.

As we walked to Bella's truck, she grabbed my hand. "I don't know what you did in there, but thank you. It could have ended very badly if you hadn't stepped in.

"It's not a big deal. I'm just glad it all got worked out." I lightly backed her up against the truck and pulled her in close for a long, heated kiss. "I needed that." Bella wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze before she turned around to unlock the door.

Just then, Rosalie flew out of the diner doors with Emmett close on her heels. "Edward Masen! What is the meaning of this?" Bella was shocked and Emmett was smirking.

"Man, you're in so much trouble." I was glad to see his good natured personality was back again.

"Again, Rosalie, I have no idea what you are talking about." But I did know. I was hoping we'd get out of here before she had noticed what I had done.

"Really? So a five-hundred dollar tip just miraculously appears out of thin air. The bill was only eighteen dollars for God's sake! I can't accept this." She was shoving the money at me.

"Five-hundred dollars? Edward, that's…" I have no idea what Bella was about to say because Rosalie cut her off.

"Too much!"

"Rosalie, what did I say before? People appreciate good service. You did such a good job and I want you to have it. You're working so hard. Put it towards college. I'm not taking it back." She looked at me like she was ready to continue the fight, but didn't. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, this would be huge for her down the road and I wanted so badly to make things that much easier for her.

"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate it." She then wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a hug.

"No problem." She made her way back to the diner, money in hand. Bella, Emmett, and I all got into her truck. I sat in the middle because I just wanted to be close to Bella. Our time was so short as it was I didn't want to waste any opportunity.

"You are amazing." She leaned her head on my shoulder for a brief minute before starting her truck. We dropped Emmett off at his house. We were planning on having dinner with the family, but no one was home yet as it was only about two in the afternoon. So Bella and I made our way back to her house which I was ecstatic about. We had three hours and I intended to make very good use of that time.

Pulling into the Cullen house for dinner I saw that there was another car in the driveway that I didn't recognize.

_Huh, they didn't say they were inviting anyone else over._

"I wonder who that is." Apparently Bella was thinking the same thing.

We walked into the house to hear the playful banter that was often present, only I could here other voices. It sounded like they had more company. I immediately tensed up. I had gotten so comfortable with the fact that whenever I came to Forks, people just pretty much left me alone. I had let my hair down so to speak, but now the façade I usually wore was once again back in place.

_Come on…they wouldn't invite anyone over that would make you feel uncomfortable. Seriously, give them a little credit Masen._

With Bella's hand in mine we rounded the corner and everyone stopped talking. Hey, everyone." I scanned the room and glanced at the new faces. Angela, Ben, and Seth.

_Angela, Ben, and Seth? Angela, Ben, and Seth!_

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" It didn't come out right but in my defense, I was literally shocked as hell to see them in the Cullen living room.

"Nice to see you too, asshole." Ben came over and gave me a one-armed man hug.

"Shut up, shit head. I didn't say I wasn't happy to see you, just a little surprised. I mean, I'm going back tomorrow. Did you really miss me that much? Aww, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Seth came over and pretended he was going to punch me in the gut before slapping me on the back. "We actually wanted to see Bella. Hey, Bella." He nodded over to her and gave her a shy smile.

"Hi, Seth. It's nice to see you, too." Bella said jokingly as she gave everyone hugs.

"I'm actually here on official business, but when these two yahoos heard I was coming, they insisted on tagging along. I tried to lose them at that airport, but they're like bloodhounds. I couldn't get away!" Angela exasperatedly held her hands out before enveloping me in a hug.

"Sounds rough." I joked as I warmly hugged her back. "So what couldn't wait until I got back tomorrow?" I was suddenly nervous. Why would Angela and the brew crew fly all the way to Forks when I was going to be coming home late tomorrow? What was so urgent?

"All in due time, Mr. Masen. Believe me; you are going to want everyone to hear this. Carlisle?" She called over her shoulder. Freakishly, Carlisle appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, Angela?"

"Is it possible to start that family meeting now?

"Sure thing, let's all gather in the family room." Carlisle tried to hide it, but his eyes gave it away.

_So the doctor is in on it? Interesting. Wonder if anyone else is._

I looked around trying to figure out if anyone else knew what was going on, but it seemed like everyone else was just as curious as I was. Esme looked just as out of the loop as I felt as she escorted everyone into the family room, offering refreshments. She often glanced to Carlisle trying to read his expression without any success.

_If Carlisle hasn't even told Esme, it must be big._

A million thoughts went through my head. Maybe I got the new movie. Nah, that could have waited. And why would Ben and Seth feel the need to come with her. Maybe this had nothing to do with me at all. Were Angela and Ben getting married? Could she be pregnant? Did I do something wrong? Did Carlisle call her? Ahhh!!!!

_Oh for the love of God, Masen, get a grip. You're losing it. Stay calm and stop fucking thinking too hard._

I sat next to Bella and I could tell she thought I was nervous. My knee was bouncing up and down so badly she had to take her hand and still it before it detached itself from my body. "Sorry." I murmured and she just smiled a reassuring smile back at me.

"So, Dad, what's going on?" Alice, being the impatient little pixie she was, started bouncing even more than I had just been. She hated not knowing even more than I did. Jasper had his hand on her shoulder trying to keep her from bouncing out of her seat.

"I think we should let Angela talk first."

"Actually, can I speak first?" Ben interjected before Angela had the chance to speak.

_The fucker is getting married. I knew it._

Except those weren't the words that came out of his mouth. "Edward, Seth and I have known you for a real long time. We've been friends forever."

"Best friends." I felt the need to add that.

"Brothers even. So I'm going to be honest with you. Over the last few years we've slowly watched you self-destruct right before our very eyes. We wanted so much to help you yet had no idea what to do. We understood what was happening, the toll the fame was taking on you, but we didn't know how to help you. It killed us to see you that way." I could feel my face contorting as the images of the man I used to be flashed through my mind. I was one fucked up individual then.

"But then you met Alice, Bella, and everyone sitting in this room. They took you into their family and did what Seth and I had been trying to do for years. They saved you. We have seen the changes in you, man. And as your best friends, we couldn't be happier." We gave each other a nod as the tears threatened to escape my eyes. Ben then addressed my family. "We want to thank you for that. You have brought our friend back to us." No words were said. Everyone understood what Ben was saying.

"When Angela told us what you were doing, we wanted to come up and tell you in person how proud we are of you, man. This is better than anything you have ever done, better than the Oscar."

"I hate to interrupt, but Ben, what on Earth are you talking about?" Alice's voice brought me back to the realization that I had never told anyone but Bella about my decision.

"Edward, you haven't told them that you're finally using your powers for good and not evil." Ben began smirking at me, knowing that I was in trouble.

"I haven't really actually had the chance…yet."

"Tell us _what_?" Alice was getting impatient again. Angela decided to put her and everyone else in the room out of their misery.

"Well, you're looking at the newest celebrity spokesperson for the National Bone Marrow Registry. I talked to them, Edward, and they were thrilled when I told them that you wanted to work with them." The biggest fucking grin landed on my face as I took in Angela's words. They wanted me. They wanted _me_.

"Oh, Edward." Esme put her hand up to her chest as her eyes filled.

"Edward, I…I…" Alice was struggling to get out a coherent sentence. I made her fucking speechless and I wasn't so sure that was a good thing. I ran over to her side. "Is this true?" She looked at me with earnest eyes.

"Alice, sweetie, I'm sorry. I should have run this by you first. I didn't think. I don't have to do it. I just thought that if I could get people to get tested then it would improve the chances of finding a match for you and all the other kids in your situation. I should have…" The thought that Alice wouldn't want me to do this hadn't crossed my mind. Of course I hadn't thought about how this would affect her. The world would know that I was doing it for her. Her illness, her treatment, her prognosis, would all be put on public display for the leeches to dissect and feed off of. She had enough to deal with and now I've added this stress on top of all of it. How could I be such a fucking moron?

"Edward…" She put her hands on either side of my shoulders. "Stop talking and listen to me for a minute." I stopped rambling and suppressed the urge to continue to beg for her forgiveness. "Don't you dare apologize for this. Hundreds, maybe thousands of kids could get a second chance at life because of you. This is incredible."

"So you're not mad? I was just so excited about being able to help that I didn't even think about what this meant for you. It will expose you to the public."

"I don't care." She was serious; I could see it in her eyes.

"It still might not help you."

"I know that. It's a crap shoot. But if one kid is helped because of you, it will be so worth it, even if it isn't me." I desperately wanted it to be her. "I love you, Edward, for doing this. For doing this for me." Alice reached around me and gave me a good, long hug. I returned the embrace trying not to squeeze the life out of her.

"Love you, too, squirt."

The rest of the evening took a more lighthearted turn and we just enjoyed each other's company. We ordered pizzas and battled each other in Guitar Hero. Bella, surprisingly, kicked all of our asses. The girl couldn't put one foot in front of the other without hitting the pavement face first, yet give her a fake guitar and a song to play and she was a regular fucking Eddie VanHalen. I was impressed. Hell, everyone was impressed. When asked how she became the Guitar Hero Master, that was the nickname she picked out for herself and made me promise that I would call her that in bed, she chuckled and said that it was actually Charlie who introduced it to her. Apparently it was one of their bonding activities. I had a hard time believing it, but Bella insisted that Charlie was a lot better than her.

When it was obvious that the night was winding down, it was decided that Angela, Ben, and Seth would stay with the Cullens. Esme winked at me when she gave Angela and Ben my room, the one that was supposedly being redecorated. Seth would be staying in a smaller room that was used as a den. As much as I loved that they made the trip up here to see me, I was glad they weren't coming back to Bella's. This was our last night together before I had to leave. It would have put a big damper on my plans to make Bella scream my name over and over again if we had had houseguests. So, we made plans to meet up in the morning for breakfast and Bella and I made our way across town to her house.

Bella pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. There was a comfortable silence between us and I focused on darkness surrounding me. I didn't even realize when Bella steered the car down an unfamiliar, very desolate, dirt road. She stopped the truck and turned off the engine.

"Bella, what are you…." I didn't even have time to finish what I was saying. Bella had unbuckled her seatbelt and unbuttoned my jeans in what seemed like a nanosecond. I was stunned as she shimmied my pants and boxers down so that I was fully exposed.

_And now I'm fully aroused._

"I need you, baby, and I can't wait. I need you now, right here." Earlier I had complimented her on her little flirty skirt but I was suddenly aware that it was all part of my little vixen's plan. It took her no time at all to shed her barely-there panties and straddle me, letting her skirt surround the both of us. Even though we were in the middle of fucking nowhere and there wasn't a soul around, the skirt gave us a sense of privacy that I was appreciative for.

"Oh, God Bella." I whispered. I reached under her shirt and stroked her supple skin all the way up her sides until I brushed the side of her breasts. Even through her bra I could feel her nipples get taut and become erect. She let out a deep, shaky breath that I think she had been holding in forever. Once it was fully out her lips were attacking mine. They were full of need and desire. We were breathless as she pulled back to look at me. Her eyes were on fire and burning into mine.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" Her throaty whisper made me want her all the more.

"Always." It was all I could say because it was the goddamn truth. There was no way I would ever turn her down. I couldn't. I needed her like a fish needs water. I craved her like a drug addict craves a fix. I wanted her like fat kid wants candy.

Bella lifted her hips and slowly lowered herself onto me until I was fully sheathed. I buried my face into her neck and showered her with kisses, nipping, sucking, and licking in between each one. She moved herself up and down and grinded into me making my cock feel like it was on fire. I put my hands on her hips and started guiding her, helping her keep a pace that was good for both of us. It was nothing like the lovemaking that we had done many times in the past. This was fast and furious and no less beautiful.

"Edward, I'm close…" She whispered. My original plan was to make her scream my name, but here, in the close confines of her truck our hushed voices made the whole experience more intimate. There would be plenty of time to make her scream…later.

"Me too." I reached under her skirt and found her clit. I massaged it with my finger and thumb before giving it a slight pinch. It sent Bella over the edge and she began pulsing all around me.

"Uh, uh, Edward…" Up until then I had felt my own orgasm creeping up on me. But feeling Bella cum from the inside sent my body into an overwhelming wave of ecstasy. It crashed into me like the force of a Mac truck. It was intense and excruciatingly pleasurable.

"Goddamn, Bella…so fucking good." I pulled her limp body closer to me as we both came down from our sexual highs. I had had sex with a lot of women, but who fucking knew it could be this good.

_This is how it is when you give yourself to someone completely. This is how it is when you love someone and are loved in return._

"I love you, baby."

"Love you too. Let's go home." Begrudgingly Bella pulled off of me and we situated ourselves before she started the truck and headed to her house.

I did make her scream that night. Three times to be exact. We were like addicts, not being able to get enough of each other. Neither one of us wanted to stop, because we knew. Our time this weekend was coming to an end and who knew when we would see each other again. When exhaustion finally took over we spent the rest of the night clinging on to each other for dear life. We would deal with the separation. We had done it before. But it still sucked nonetheless.

o~o~O~o~o

It had been a month. Thirty-one days to be exact since my trip to Forks. When I came home I was immediately bombarded with a hectic work schedule. Interview after interview. Public appearance after public appearance. Add that to the work I was doing with the National Bone Marrow Registry and I was one pooped out little puppy. I had filmed a couple of commercials for them that had been airing on television and I had played in their celebrity golf tournament. Who knew that being a philanthropist was this exhausting?

Despite my busy schedule, I missed them. I missed _her_. I had managed to fly up to Forks to see Emmett and Jasper play baseball. It was by chance that they were actually playing on the same day which was good because I didn't even have twenty-four hours to give. I had arrived in the morning and had a departed on a flight shortly after dinner. Bella and I made the most of it, holding hands and giving each other chaste kisses during the games, but that was all we had time for. I tried to remind her, and myself, that I would be returning in a few weeks for Alice's end of the year dance. I smiled outwardly at the thought. Yeah, Alice wasn't letting me off the hook for that one. .It had been so long since we made that bet and it was one that I had never been so happy to lose. But now I had to pay up. Eighth grade girls, dancing, autograph signing. Normally it was something that would have me running for the hills, but sucking it up for a couple of hours was worth what I got in return. Suddenly a throat clears bringing me out of my own head.

_Oh yeah, I'm in the middle of my bijillionth interview this week._

"So, Edward, we've talked about the movie coming out soon. Let's turn on our attention onto something a little more personal. You have been working with the National Bone Marrow Registry for the last couple of months." I had been interviewed by Heidi a few times over the last couple of years. She was a fierce interviewer and a great writer. However, she always made it clear that she would be willing to extend our time together beyond the professional scene. At one point I had been interested, but had the sense to realize that what we did in the bedroom could possible make its way into the magazine. Even then, I knew that was media suicide and resisted her advances. You just didn't sleep with writers, no matter how tempting. Today she was still playing the game. She was dressed to kill and continually licked her lips as she talked. She crossed and uncrossed her legs several times revealing a little too much to be respectful. It used to drive me crazy with want, but today, it did nothing for me. I was in love with a far more beautiful and sexy woman than this plastic fake one. But here I was and I had to make nice with her for the next…fifteen minutes. Thank God Angela was in the room with us. I looked over to her to see that she was in a protective stance as she kept careful watch of Heidi. She would have no trouble shutting it down if Heidi got too touchy feely.

_I need to give that girl a raise._

"Yes, there are thousands of people out there in need bone marrow. The problem is that their match may be out walking around somewhere and never be known because they haven't been tested. Donating bone marrow is a relatively easy and painless process, yet it could save someone's life. We just need more people to get tested."

"Now, your co-star, Alice Cullen has been suffering from leukemia for awhile. Does this have anything to do with your sudden interest in this cause?" Lips licked

"Alice is a dear friend of mine, and yeah, she is the reason I originally got involved. But I also know that there are thousands of kids in her same situation. They need matches too. I just want to bring awareness to something that could possible save a lot of lives."

"That's very noble of you, Edward." Legs crossed.

"Noble? Nah, I don't think it's noble. I think it's more of a responsibility. I have a lot of things to be thankful for. The least I could do is give back a little."

_Who am I kidding? It's selfishness. I want Alice to be well. I need her to be well._

"This is a far cry from the Edward Masen I interviewed a year ago. You were such a bad boy then. Do you think you've lost your edge?" Legs uncrossed and skirt lifted slightly.

_What. The. Fuck? _

I was just about to address Heidi's question in a not so nice way when Angela interrupted. "Okay, that's all the time we have today. Thank you, Heidi. We appreciate your time and look forward to the article." Angela had situated herself between the two of us and gave her the 'it's time to leave if you know what's good for you' look. If it fazed Heidi, she didn't show it.

_Did I mention that I really need to give Angela a raise?_

"My, the time just flew by. Edward, it's always a _pleasure_." Her voice was dripping with sex as she sauntered out of the room. Angela just rolled her eyes.

"Edward, it's always a pleasure." She mocked her in a ridiculous voice making me burst out in laughter. "She is a piece of work. If she didn't write great articles I wouldn't even entertain the idea of allowing her in the same room as you. As it is, you may want to go get yourself tested. I could practically see the STDs jumping out of her."

"You're too funny. And I can't thank you enough." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Want to go get a bite to eat?

"That sounds great. But I get to pick."

"Of course." I smiled at her as I motioned for her to leave the room first. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket to see who it was. It was a weekday and I knew Bella wouldn't be done with school yet. I was surprised to see who it was and answered it immediately. _He _never calls me during the week. Something must be wrong. I began to panic.

"Hello, Carlisle? Is everything okay?" I couldn't suppress the panic lacing my voice. Angela was looking at me with a concerned look.

"Hi, Edward. No, everything is fine, more than fine actually." I loudly exhaled. Everyone was okay. Alice was okay. A sense of relief washed over me. I gave Angela a thumbs up to indicate that she shouldn't worry.

"Thank God. So, what's up? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Now that I knew everyone was fine I was curious as to why he was calling me in the middle of the week.

"Edward, we've found a match."

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews are like potato chips, you need a handful to really enjoy them!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm sorry I made you wait so long. Writer's block is such a bitch sometimes. This chapter is also from EPOV. If I went with Bella you wouldn't have found out what you all want to know until the next chapter. There's no way I could have done that to you. So without further hesitation, read on. I hope you like the outcome.**

**I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 32**

**The Match**

**EPOV**

"We've found a match."

You know when you have a moment when time just about stands still and all of your senses begin to register everything in slow motion? This is one of those fucking moments.

Carlisle had just said the words that all of us have waited to hear and I couldn't answer him. Because all I heard was 'Weeeee'veeeee ffffffoounnnnd aaaaaaa mmmmmmatttchhhhh.'

"Edward? Edward, did you hear what I said? A match has been found for Alice. Edward, are you there?" I was still frozen and was beginning to feel a little light headed.

"Edward, you need to breathe."

_Yes, breathing would be good here._

I let out a humongous breath that I had no idea I had been holding in. "Yeah, yeah I'm here. Sorry about that. Did I hear you right, Carlisle? There's a match for Alice?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela light up. She knew what this meant.

"That's what I said."

"Oh my God, that's fantastic! Does Alice know? When can the person get to Forks? Do they need transportation; I can get them a ticket. I want to be there when it happens. I…" I couldn't stop. I was so happy, happy for Alice. I had always tried to be optimistic about it but I knew that finding a match was like finding a needle in a haystack, fucking impossible.

"No, she doesn't know yet. I wanted to talk to you first." Me? Why would he need to talk to me before telling Alice?

"Okay? But why?"

"Because I want to make sure the person is really willing to go through with it before I tell her. It would devastate her if I told her only to find out that it wasn't going to be doable for the other person.

"I get that, Carlisle, I do. But what do I have to do with it?"

"The match, it's Seth."

"Seth? As in my Seth?" I had no idea that he even had gotten tested. Angela's eyes went wide as it registered what we were talking about.

"Well, it seems that Angela, Ben, and Seth all got tested when you guys returned to California. Angela made sure that a copy of the results was also sent to me in addition to the National Bone Marrow Registry. I just received them. There's no doubt about it. He's her perfect match." They hadn't even said anything to me about getting tested. They just did it to support me, to help Alice, and because it was the right thing to do. And Angela, I couldn't love her more. She had the foresight to have the results also sent to Carlisle and because of it, a match for Alice has been found.

"This, this is wonderful, Carlisle."

"Well, I think so, but I wanted to ask you. Do you think Seth is willing to do it? You know him a lot better than I do. It's a big deal and I need to know he's serious before I tell Alice. It will mean he'll have to come to Forks for a few days and he'll probably feel some discomfort. I will completely understand if he doesn't want to follow through…" He was saying all the right things from a doctor's stance. However, from the father of a very sick little girl, Carlisle was barely holding it together. He wanted Seth to be a willing participant so bad his insides hurt.

"Carlisle, Seth wouldn't have gotten tested if he wasn't willing to go through with it. But I can let him know and talk to him if you want." It was Carlisle's turn to let out a breath that he had been holding.

"I would really appreciate that, Edward. I don't mind calling him myself, but it might be better coming from you since you two are such good friends. He can call me with any questions, any time. Day or night. Oh, and Edward? I would appreciate you not telling Bella until Seth has agreed and Alice is told. I think Alice should be the one to hear the news first before the rest of the family." As much as I knew he was right, I also knew that keeping this from Bella was going to be next to impossible. She had this Edward bullshit radar thing that allowed her to know when I was keeping something from her. Once she spoke to me she would immediately know something was up. I silently agreed with myself that I would try to keep contact with Bella to just texting until Alice was informed of the good news.

_God I hope that's soon._

I finished up my conversation with Carlisle and agreed that I would call him after speaking with Seth. Once I ended the call, Angela was on me like a sand storm.

"Oh my freaking God. Seth? He's a match?" I nodded emphatically with the biggest shit eating grin on my face. Angela squealed and threw her arms around me. I swung her around in a circle. "This is amazing." She sighed as I let her down.

I knew it was premature. Just because we had found a match didn't guarantee anything. There were a thousand things that could go wrong, but at this moment it didn't matter. We had crossed a huge hurdle and it made me want to scream like a girl and do the running man.

"Okay, now to tell Seth." Angela was clasping her hands together and bouncing on the balls of her feet, obviously wanting to say something. "Uh, Angela? Something on your mind? You look like you're going to explode."

"? Please, please, please?" She let it out in one big gust of air. I had to chuckle. Like I would say no?

"Of course. Angela, you're the reason Seth was found. If you hadn't made sure a set of results were sent to Carlisle it could have been months before we found out, if at all. You definitely deserve to be there. Why don't you call Ben and invite him to eat and I'll call Seth. We can tell him together." Angela squealed as she hugged me and then took out her cell phone to call Ben. I, in turn, took mine out so that I could call Seth.

An hour later the four of us were sitting in a diner waiting to give our order. We had done this a thousand times before. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but it was. Everything, in fact, was out of the fucking ordinary. As the waitress came over to the table, I adjusted the baseball hat I was using as a disguise, pulling it down farther so that the brim conveniently hid my eyes and face as I looked down. I ordered and handed back the menu avoiding all eye contact. I did not want to deal with the consequences of getting recognized, not tonight.

Once the waitress left with our orders it got quiet, real quiet. Angela and Ben apparently were letting me take the lead on this one. They were waiting for me to say something, yet I still had no idea where to start. I gulped down my water trying to decide just how I should tell Seth that he was Alice's match. I prayed to God and every one I could fucking think of that he would be excited about this.

"Oh for the love of God, will one of you shitheads just spit it out?" Seth was burning a hole in my head with his eyes. "I've known you for years, there's something you're not telling me. Just fucking say it already." Leave it to Seth to just fucking put it out there.

_Okay, he wants to know? Well, here it goes…_

"Well, actually there is something I wanted to tell you. You see, I got a call from Carlisle today and…"

"Oh God, is Alice okay?" I loved that he loved Alice like I loved her.

"Yes, she's fine. Better than fine in fact. A match for her has been found." I try to eye him a little, see if he knew where I was going with this.

"That's great, Edward. She's one lucky…"

"It's you, Seth. The match is you." He stopped what he was saying and swallowed. He looked to Ben, then Angela, and then back to me. Judging by our expressions, Seth knew that I was as serious as a heart attack.

"Me? That's…that's…" He started stumbling on his words and my excitement started to dissipate. He was stunned and he didn't look happy. I didn't want to believe that he didn't view this revelation as anything but fantastic. He couldn't say no, he just couldn't. Could he? If he refused to help Alice knowing that he was her only chance, I don't know how I would react. It would be completely unfair, but I don't know if I could continue being his friend. I started to panic and put my head down so that no one would notice.

"…that's fucking awesome!" Seth slammed down his soda glass on the table causing it to slosh onto the table and I snapped my head up. He was beaming. The motherfucker was beaming. All the tension I had left my body as I watched Seth hug Angela and hi-five Ben.

"So, you're going to do it? Be Alice's match?" He had pretty much said with his actions how he felt about it, but Ben asked the question that I needed to hear the answer to out loud. I had to know for sure before I called Carlisle back.

"Fuck, yeah. My bone marrow is going to save Alice's life. If I live to be two hundred years old, I will never do anything greater than that. That girl fucking deserves a full life with school, boyfriends, underage sex and drinking, college, career, and whatever the else fuck she wants. And I get to give it to her. Me!" When he said it that way I felt a little jealous.

_Don't be ridiculous, Masen. This isn't about you._

"Seth that is just so wrong. Can we not say underage sex and Alice in the same sentence? She's like a little thirteen year old sister for God's sake." Ben was crinkling up his face in disgust and Angela was chuckling.

"So I should call Carlisle and tell him you're in?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"You bet. Does Alice know?"

"Not yet. Carlisle wanted to make sure you were committed to doing this before he told her. You know, he didn't want to get her hopes up. He said you could call him if you had any questions."

"Just tell me when and where and I'm there." He was truly committed to helping Alice. I had one hell of a friend.

"Okay there, eager beaver. I'll call Carlisle and let him know. He'll probably call you with all of the details."

Just then our food came and we all settled into comfortable conversation. We spoke a little more of what this could mean for Alice, but for the most part we kept it light. We were just four friends enjoying each other's company. That was until we were strongly urged to leave for starting a French fry war at our table. Hey, it was Ben's idea to use our straws as French fry guns. It's not my fault Angela kept moving forcing my fry to land in the bowl of soup belonging to the guy at the table behind us, repeatedly.

I called Carlisle immediately after dinner and he cried. The man actually cried. Which made me cry. The two of us were blubbering messes by the end of the phone call. He said he was going to tell Alice first thing in the morning. Now all I had to do was try to fend off Bella's phone calls until then. It was a little frustrating because there was nothing I wanted more than to share and celebrate this with Bella. Alice was such a presence in both of our lives. Outside of each other, she was the one person we both cared about more than ourselves. I wanted to tell her so badly but I couldn't break Carlisle's trust and more importantly, Alice deserved to be told first. So, when I got back to my place I sent a text to Bella explaining that I had a long day, I was going right to bed, and I would talk to her tomorrow. After taking a long shower and climbing into bed, I closed my eyes and wished for tomorrow to get here faster.

o~o~O~o~o

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

_What the fucking hell? Why do I hear Miley Cyrus?_

I raised my head slightly off my pillow to see that my alarm clock read 7:15. Groaning, I buried my head back into my pillow trying to will myself back to sleep.

_So I put my hands up_

_They're playing my song,_

_And the butterflies fly away_

_Noddin' my head like yeah_

_Moving my hips like yeah,_

I shook off my grogginess and reached for my phone, remembering that this was Alice's ringtone. It had been months since she set it to that song and I had yet to change it. I quickly hit send just so that I could shut that shit up.

_Fucking Hannah Montana. Best of both worlds my ass._

"Good morning, squirt." I said trying, but not succeeding in suppressing a yawn.

"Good morning, my Edward. What's going on with you today?" The little pixie was damn chipper.

"Little early for chit chat, don't ya think?" I was trying to act normal. I had no idea if Alice knew yet.

"Well, that depends, Edward. Is there anything that you think we should 'chit chat' about?" I could hear it in her voice. She knew.

"Hmmm, nothing I can think of. Anything new with you?" Now I was just playing around with her because…well because I can.

"Okay, Edward, cut the bull. I know you know. Dad told me." Okay, playing around over.

"I am so happy for you, Alice. I wanted so badly to be your match even though I knew it was a long shot. But I guess if it can't be me, I'd choose Seth as a close second. He's quite fond of you too, you know."

"I know, he's great. I just got off the phone with him. He's really funny too." Her voice did this little thing where it became just the slightest bit higher in pitch. After many, many conversations with Alice I had come to realize long ago that it did this when she was smiling. She was truly happy.

"So, what happens now?"

"Chemo." The pitch in her voice went down and I knew she wasn't smiling anymore. Damn, I hated to be the one who stopped her from smiling. I internally cursed at myself. I knew the next step. I had been researching the whole process since we first found out about it. Why did I have to bring it up? Chemo had always been tough on Alice and this was going to be the worst round yet.

_Hopefully it will be the last round, sweetheart._

"You're tough, Alice. You'll get through it." I tried to say it with conviction, but knowing Alice's reaction to chemo I had my doubts. Of course she sensed lack of confidence.

"Of course I will, Edward." There was finality to her tone that told me that the conversation on this topic was finished. I changed the subject quickly.

"So what are you up to today?"

"Um, it's Thursday. School, duh. I swear Edward, I know you're getting up there in years but you shouldn't be losing it so completely already." My feisty little pixie was back.

"Now hold on there, squirt. I'm not losing it completely. Just partially, sometimes. It's why I have Angela. She keeps me in line."

"Well maybe you should rely on Angela a little less and use your brain a little more. It's a muscle, Edward, it needs exercise. You know what they say, use it or lose it. You don't want to be have the mind of an monkey at fifty, do you?" Now she was just exaggerating, but I loved it. The higher pitch in her voice returned and I knew she was smiling.

"Speaking of exercising your brain, don't you need to get to school?" I tried to lace sarcasm around my words to indicate an irritation that I didn't feel. She saw right through it, as usual.

"Yeah, yeah old man. Talk to you later?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Bye, Edward. Love you."

"Love you too and have a good day today." I ended the call with Alice and I felt good. Things were starting to fall into place for Alice and I had a sudden flash of an emotion that I can only describe as hope.

_This has to work. It just has to._

**I know a lot of you wanted Edward to be the match, and awhile ago I had decided it would be him. However, as the story progressed I realized it would be too predictable, yet I still wanted it to be one of the characters in the story. I hope you aren't disappointed.**

**If you have some time, check out my entry for the 2****nd**** Annual For My Valentine Contest, 'Love in an Elevator.' There were so many great entries so you can imagine how surprised I was that it won second place. I'm really proud of it! I'm thinking about continuing it and would really like to hear some of your thoughts.**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and put this story on alert. You guys are the best! **


	33. Chapter 33

**So sorry it's been so long. Time just seems to get away from me. Thank you to all who are reading this story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Writing from the POV of a thirteen year old boy was a little different. I do spend a lot of time with them everyday, but it's still hard to figure out what they're really thinking, and usually I don't want to know.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 33**

**A Change of Plans**

**Jasper's POV**

It had been three days since we all found out that a match had been found for Alice and that she would indeed be going through a bone marrow transplant.

_Bone Marrow Transplant. Just the words made me want to puke._

My Alice has already been through so much. I can't bear to see her go through any more pain. But as she says, 'no pain, no gain, and what I've got to gain is everything; the pain is nothing'. That's my Alice. She's the bravest person I know. And my best friend.

Alice and I have known each other ever since Kindergarten. Even then I knew there was something special about her. She was bubbly and very outgoing. The room instantly got brighter when she walked in. My shyness stopped me from ever just talking to her and I was fine with admiring her from a distance. This went on for almost three years. I being drawn to her and constantly watching her every move and she completely oblivious that I even existed. Or at least that's what I thought until one very specific day in second grade.

The day had not started out well. Rosalie happened to be sick and was not able to walk with me to the bus stop. It was just a few houses down and I begged my mom to let me go on my own. She finally relented and I was off, feeling so grown up. But as soon as I got to the bus stop some older kids started picking on me. I knew then that it had been Rosalie's presence that had been my protection from these fourth graders. No one ever had the guts to mess with my badass sister, but they had no problem ganging up on her wimpy little brother the second they got him alone.

They called me words that I had never even heard before, but they were full of nastiness and made me feel like there was something wrong with me. I was scared stiff. I couldn't even move when they took my lunch bag and dumped everything out and stepped all over it. They laughed and pointed as I tried so hard to swallow back the tears. When the bus finally arrived and the whole ordeal was over I realized that it addition to losing my lunch, I had also peed my pants. It was too late to go home and change, so I got on the bus and sat in an empty seat, wondering what the hell I was going to do.

And that's when it happened. I finally let go and started to silently cry in my seat when I felt someone sit next to me. Alice had overheard what happened from the bragging my tormenters were doing at the back of the bus. Apparently they were laughing that they had gotten me to wet myself. This angel, _my_ angel, had taken it upon herself to ask her older brother for the athletic pants he had brought for gym class. She just simply handed them to me and said that she would be expecting me to find her at lunch and sit with her. She had more than enough food and I was going to share it with her. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. I knew right then that one day I was going to marry that girl.

No one had ever been so kind to me in my life. From that day on we were inseparable. Our connection was like nothing else. At first it was innocent friendship, but as time went on it was clear that we were meant to be together. Sure, we're young and most people our age have no idea what true love is, but we're different. I don't want to believe it because then it would make me have to question some things that I honestly don't want to have the answers to, but part of me thinks that maybe the reason we found each other so early was because whoever is in charge knew that Alice would need someone, someone like her soul mate, to get through what she is going through right now. I am more than honored to serve that role, yet it kills me to watch Alice endure everything that goes along with cancer. She, of all people, does not deserve this and I would change places with her in a heartbeat if I could.

It didn't take long for Alice's news to spread throughout school. Everyone was talking about it which was just getting to be so annoying. I mean, I know all our classmates care about Alice. We've all watched what has been happening to her right before our very eyes, but they only see Alice when she's in school, and frankly, she's only in school on her good days. They don't see the bad days and I hope they never have to with her or anyone else they love. Because it's just down right sucks.

Today was no different. It was even worse because Alice was absent. I tried to tell them that it was just a doctor's appointment, but no one wanted to seem to listen. So I stopped trying to tell them. In fact, I was trying to avoid them all together, but my friends had other plans as I sat at our lunch table trying to eat the turkey sandwich my mom had packed for me.

"What up, Jazz?" Mike Newton sat down across from me with the school's version of pizza. Left over hot dog rolls with sauce and cheese baked on top. Yum. Seriously, the adults can't see how nutritionally wrong that is? Thank God my mom makes my lunch.

Jessica Stanley, Mike's on again, off again girlfriend, sat down next to him with a bag of celery sticks. I couldn't keep up with the amount of times they broke up only to make up two days later. I looked at the bag and then up to her and raised my eyebrows. She shrugged it off, but knew what my look was all about. I had eaten lunch at the same table as Jessica every weekday for the last eight years. Not once did I see her with anything less than a full meal. For some stupid reason this was for Mike's benefit even though he was devouring his slop and not even paying attention to what Jessica was eating. Girls were so weird sometimes.

"Nothing, man. Hey, Jess." I gave up on the sandwich and pulled the foil back on my pudding cup.

"Hi, Jasper. Is it true Alice is in the hospital again?" This was getting so old, but Mike and Jessica were pretty good friends of ours so I felt obligated to set them straight.

"No, she's just has a doctors appointment. They're doing some stuff to get ready for the chemo." They both stiffened a little. Everyone knew what chemo did to Alice.

_Like I needed to be effin reminded. It was the source of all my nightmares._

"When does she start?" Jessica asked with a genuine sad look in her eye.

"A week from next Monday. It will go on for a little over a month and then she'll have the transplant. She'll be in the hospital for awhile after that."

"That really sucks, man."

"What about the dance?" Jessica threw me off completely with her question. For a second I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What, Jess?"

"The Moving Up Dance. She's going to miss it." Oh, _that_ dance. Shit, I hadn't thought about that. Alice was going to be several weeks into chemo. She would never be well enough to go. Even if she were she would never be allowed to. Lots of bodies equal lots of germs. Her weak immune system wouldn't be able to take it.

"I totally forgot. It looks like she's going to have to miss it. Crap, she's going to be so disappointed." I tossed my pudding onto the table along with the spoon. Suddenly my appetite was just gone. We all just kind of sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. There was nothing else to say. Alice wasn't going to be there along side her classmates to celebrate finishing Middle School and moving on to High School. I sighed in disgust. If she can't go, there's no way I'm going either.

All of a sudden Jessica dropped her bag of negative calories on the table and stood up. "Not if I can freakin' help it." She got up and stalked off towards the principal. Mr. Yorkie always made it a point to be in the cafeteria during the eighth grade lunch. We were known for some kickass food fights.

I looked at Mike and he just raised his shoulders and shook his head. He had no idea what his woman was doing either. Listening over the deafening voices was impossible so I settled for just trying to figure out what they were talking about from their body language. All I could see is Jess's pony tail bopping up and down and Mr. Yorkie nodding from time to time with his arms crossed.

Finally, after what seemed like a billion years, Mr. Yorkie was blowing his whistle in an attempt to get everyone's attention. When the noise finally died down and everyone was looking at our principal, he began to speak.

"As all of you know, one of your peers has been suffering from illness. Here at Forks Middle School we are all family. So when one of our family is suffering, we all suffer. Alice Cullen has a tough road ahead of her. With that in mind, a situation has been brought to my attention and a solution has been proposed. However, this is going to affect all of you and you as a class will need to make a decision. I want you to listen to what Miss Stanley has to say and then we will take a vote. Miss Stanley, the floor is yours." Jessica stepped forward. She was nervous, but determined. She spoke loud and clear. The entire cafeteria was silent and hanging on her every word, including me.

"Okay, well we've all heard that Alice is going to be having a bone marrow transplant, but what a lot of you may not know is that she has to have weeks of chemo before it happens. She's starting a week from next Monday and won't be well for a very long time. She's going to miss our Moving Up Day Dance and it just doesn't seem fair. I know its short notice, but I think we should move the dance up to a week from this Saturday so that Alice can come. It's only a month early and it will be the last fun thing Alice will be able to do for a long, long time."

I could not believe what I was hearing. My emotions were getting the best of me while Jessica was speaking. I was on the verge of tears and felt embarrassed, until I looked around to see that a lot of people: girls, boys, Mr. Yorkie, the entire cafeteria staff, all had tears in their eyes. Yep, even Mrs. Cope, the lunch monitor rumored to hate all kids was dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex she had stuffed up the sleeve of her shirt.

_Alice is loved…by so many people._

Jessica's gesture was beautiful. I was so grateful. Suddenly I had this huge feeling that she was way too good for Mike. I was determined to make her realize that very soon, even if Mike was my friend. She deserves better.

"So, why don't we vote on this? Everyone in favor of moving the dance to a week from Saturday raise your hand." Immediately every single hand shot up in the air. There was not one student without their hand raised. Even the kids who always get into trouble and act like they don't care about anything were raising their hands, looking as serious as everyone else. Faintly I could hear someone chant her name over and over. Within seconds then entire student body was joining in. I silently wished Alice was here to see how her classmates felt about her. The support they were showing was amazing.

Mr. Yorkie let the Alice chant go on four a couple of minutes before blowing the whistle again to get everyone settled. "Well, I guess it's unanimous. We'll move up the dance, but there will be a lot of work to do. We'll need volunteers to help decorate the gymnasium. If interested, please sign up in the main office by the end of the day. You are doing a good thing. I'm proud of you." The bell rang and everyone started throwing out their garbage and filing out to get to their next class. I just sat there until Jessica returned to the table to gather her stuff.

"Jess, that was incredible. Alice is going to be so excited. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. This class has done everything together since Kindergarten. She deserves to be here. It wouldn't be right to celebrate without her." She grabbed her backpack and bag of uneaten celery sticks. "See you later, Jasper. Tell Alice I hope she's feeling okay."

"Sure, Jess. Thanks." I packed up my lunch bag and headed towards Bella's room. Sure, I was supposed to be going to Math but this was important and Bella had a free period right now. Besides, Bella would have no problem writing me a pass…I think.

**BPOV**

When I decided to become an English teacher I was naive. My love of books and creative writing definitely played a major role in my career path. I had dreams of taking my kids outside and having them write poetry under the trees. Then they would share what they had written and we would hold in depth discussions where everyone had something profound to say.

_Talk about being a big dummy. Just the fact that it rained 360 days a year ended that dream on the spot. Not to mention, they're seventh and eighth graders. Profound to them is SpongeBob and the Jonas Brothers. _

The reality of being an English teacher set in pretty quick as I found that I was responsible for a lot more than just getting these kids to express themselves and foster their creativity. There were fundamentals in English that needed to be taught despite being dull without any chance of disguising it. Spelling was just one of those things. The kids hated it and I hated it. Which brings me to why I have the worst fucking headache in the world. Grading spelling tests.

_Twenty-seven down, thirty to go. Give me strength before I tear my eyeballs out of my head._

I finally gave up. I kept making mistakes that would force me to have to double-check every single quiz again later. There was no way in hell I was doing that. These would just have to wait until I could focus on them properly. I pushed them forward so that they weren't directly in front of me. There were a million things I could have been working on but none of them appealed to me at all at the moment.

My lack of concentration was definitely caused by the news that Seth has been named a bone marrow match for Alice. It completely shocked me and I wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand I was absolutely thrilled with the idea that Alice had a chance to be cured. The other side of me was dreading the entire process and the uncertainty that after months of pain, it still may not work.

Edward and I had talked at length about all of this. At first I jokingly berated him for keeping such a large secret from me. I couldn't help but have a little fun with him because he's so damn cute when he thinks he's in trouble. Like a little puppy who piddles on the floor when the newspaper is not even a foot away. I didn't leave him on the hook for long because in reality, I admired the loyalty he showed for Carlisle and Alice.

He was very much just as nervous as I was about this treatment. He was so afraid of Alice's future and the uncertainty of it all. We both were, but what could we do except give her as much support as we possibly could? And that's what I told Edward. Put the fear aside and be there for Alice. She's going to need us, all of us. He agreed, but he still felt utterly helpless.

"Um, Miss Swan?" I was brought out of my nonproductive stupor to see Jasper standing in my doorway. My instinctual thoughts went to all the possible things that could be wrong but after assessing Jasper's almost grin, I knew that things for now were okay.

"Hi, Jasper. Aren't you supposed to be in Math?" I narrowed my eyes at him. All the kids knew that when we were at school, I was the teacher and they were the students, regardless of our relationship outside of class. They had always respected that and never took advantage of our friendship, which made me think. Why was Jasper in my room instead of where he was supposed to be?

"Yeah, and I'm going, but there's something I really need to talk to you about. It's real important. I wouldn't be here and asking you for a late pass if it wasn't." It was hard to believe he wasn't being sincere because this was the absolute first time this had ever happened. I motioned for him to come further in the room and talk to me.

He went on to tell me about what Jessica did in the cafeteria. It made my heart swell and my eyes tear to think that they would all do that for Alice. This school was definitely a community. The truly care about each other.

"So, I was wondering if you could call Edward and ask if he could come to the dance on Saturday. He's supposed to be coming to the one next month as part of what he owes Alice for their secret bet." Ah, yes, the secret bet. To this day none of us knew the exact details of the bet, only that Edward had lost and now had to make this special appearance.

For a moment, just a very brief moment, the only words that registered in my brain were Edward, dance, and Saturday. It seemed like it had been forever since I had seen him. Our separation had been difficult but I thought I had been dealing with it pretty well. It wasn't ideal, but it was manageable and it was worth it. As soon as the words came out of Jasper's mouth, my desire to see, hear, smell, touch, and yes, taste Edward became overwhelming. The sense of loss and longing that I had been shoving into the deep crevices of my mind came rushing to the forefront and hit me like a ton of bricks. I missed him. I missed him so much that for that brief moment I allowed to put my own selfish desires before Alice.

_Enough! This is not about you. _

Immediately I was drowning in feelings of guilt and embarrassment for my self-centered thoughts. I shook my head in an attempt to set my moral compass straight.

"I'll give him a call, but Jasper, but its really short notice. He might not be available. The movie premier is coming up fast and he has such a busy schedule." I wanted to say 'of course he'll be there' but I knew it was unlikely that he could. Part of me didn't even want to talk to Edward about it because I knew if he couldn't come he would beat himself up about it repeatedly. But then again if he could, not only would it make Alice's day, I would get to see my Edward.

_Nothing wrong with killing two birds with one stone._

"I know, but Alice doesn't even have to know that we asked him. She'll just think he can't come because of the date change. If he can do it, we can surprise her." Jasper looked so hopeful. There was absolutely nothing that boy wouldn't do for Alice.

"That sounds like a good plan. I can't promise anything, but I'll call him tonight and let you know. In the meantime, you need to get to class." I wrote a pass on a post-it and gave it to Jasper while shooing him out of the room.

"Thank you so much, Miss Swan." He had a slight spring in his step as he left the room. I hoped I could help him keep that good feeling. It would be such a great surprise for Alice if Edward could come to the dance.

_And I would get to be with him._

There was still about twenty minutes of my free period. Without thinking I picked up my phone and called Edward. I tried not to get my hopes up but the thought of Edward being here in little over a week did things to me physically and mentally. I needed to know now.

"Bella? Hey, love, is everything okay? I thought we were talking tonight." Even Edward's panicked voice made my panties wet.

"No, sweetie, everything is good. I'm sorry for scaring you." I heard him exhale loudly in relief. Of course an unexpected phone call during the middle of the school day from me would be cause for concern. I felt a little bad for causing him to worry unnecessarily.

I began telling Edward what Jessica had done and how Jasper came to talk to me. He got a little emotional at the compassion these kids were showing just like I did. "So, Jasper asked me to call you and see if it would be possible for you to come next weekend instead of next month. I told him it probably wasn't likely. We all know you're so busy with the movie, so don't feel bad if it's not going to work out. Alice doesn't even have to know…" Edward interrupted my rambling.

"I'll be there." He said it with such conviction. To be honest, I didn't think it would be that easy. It caught me a little off guard.

"Don't you have to check with Angela first to make sure? I mean, a lot of people are probably counting on you."

_What the fuck are you doing, Swan? He said he'd come. Don't question him, just go with it dumbass._

"Bella, there are two things you need to know about me. One, I never under any circumstances back out of a bet. Two, there is no way in hell I will ever pass on an opportunity to see you. I love you so damn much and fuck, I miss you. This change in plans is exactly what I need. Don't worry, Angela will figure it out."

_And now all my lady parts have turned to absolute mush._

"Oh my God, Edward. Alice is going to be so surprised. You have no idea how happy this will make her."

"Believe me, Alice's happiness is my first and foremost priority. But I was kind of hoping that I would make someone else happy too. You know, some other gorgeous girl from Forks who loves me and takes care of me…"

"You're right; Esme is going to be thrilled to see you." I couldn't help it. He walked right into that one.

"You are absolutely killing me, Swan."

"I'm just kidding. You know that I can't wait to see you. And you will make me happy…several times I hope." I heard him groan loudly on the other end and decided I better end it before we start something we couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry. I hate to leave you hanging, no pun intended, but I really have to go. Young minds to mold and all that jazz."

"Okay, okay. Are we still on for tonight, beautiful?"

"Of course. Can't wait. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I ended the call and the giddiness began to consume me. Edward was going to be here. I was so happy for Alice. But I was also happy for me too.

**Sooooo….what did you think? Please let me know!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for all your reviews of the last chapter. I got quite a few new readers which is absolutely fantastic! I hope you like this next one. It's a long one and it was pretty fun to write. Anyhoo, please let me know either way.**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 34**

**Back in Forks**

**EPOV**

"Can you_ please_ knock it the fuck off?" And then I felt a sharp jabbing pain in my arm. He just elbowed me. The mother fucker elbowed me.

"Ow! Hell, what the fuck was that for?" I tried to yell in that whispering tone that people use when they don't want those around them hearing what they are saying.

"Are you kidding me? You seriously don't know?" No, I didn't know. I had been in my own little world intently focusing on willing the plane not to crash. It was Friday and I was finally on my way to Forks for the dance. When I had told Seth about the change of plans, he jumped at the opportunity to come with me. He needed to have a preliminary medical examination anyway and thought Carlisle might want to be the one to oversee it. He also wanted to see Alice, and I couldn't blame him at all for that. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now the asshole was elbowing me for reasons unbeknownst to me and it really fucking hurt. I shrugged to let him know that I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"You're bouncing your knee so hard that you're close to giving yourself a black eye with it and muttering 'I don't want to die' every other minute. You're also using your hair like it's a handle. You're going to be bald by thirty if you don't stop that shit."

_He's witnessed me doing all this? Where have I been?_

"Sorry, man. I just hate flying."

"Really, Edward? Hadn't noticed. Don't you fly all the time? You should be over all this anxiety shit by now. Suck it up and grow a pair, will ya?" Leave it to Seth to say it like it is. He put his iPod on as a signal to me that this conversation was over.

"Heartless bitch." I muttered to myself before I realized that the flight attendant was standing in front of our row ready to take our drink order. I watched as her smile slowly faded and a look of shock and hurt replaced it. "Oh God. I'm so sorry. I wasn't talking about you, I swear. Really." The smile came back somewhat but I knew she didn't believe me. Seth snickered and I glared at him. He was pretending to be engrossed in his music but there was no doubt he heard the whole thing and made no move to validate my claims. He really was a heartless bitch.

I finally gave up on my back peddling and ordered a Jack and Coke. I normally didn't drink on flights but apparently, according to Seth, I needed to calm the fuck down. When the attendant returned, I made sure to give her a huge tip as a peace offering. There was no way I was pissing off anyone who worked on this plane. I needed these people to get me to Forks alive.

I sipped my drink and let my mind replay the events of the last week and a half. Once Bella had called me and informed me about what Alice's classmates were willing to do for her, there was no way I was going to miss it. I know it wasn't easy for Angela to clear my schedule, but she did it without a second thought and never let on how much of a pain in the ass it was. I knew I would be paying for it later but I did not give a fuck. I needed to be there for Alice, end of discussion.

Over the last week I had played it up to during my phone conversations with Alice. I apologized all over myself, pretended to be so upset because I couldn't come. She assured me that it was okay and she understood why I couldn't be there. She wasn't just saying it either. She really understood and didn't hold even the slightest resentment. She even joked that I better not think I was off the hook because I was going to make good on our bet, even if she had to wait until prom. I smiled a little as I imagined her possible reaction when she finally found out I was there. It was hard to pull one over on Alice, but I was sure that we had done just that. And it was going to be great.

Without incident, the plane finally landed and Seth and I were making our way off the metal death trap. I quietly thanked God for once again sparing my life and took a deep breath. Now that we were here, on the ground, my Bella radar went into full force. I had been thinking about her nonstop since I found out I was coming to Forks. Finally I was going to be able to see, her, smell, touch, and taste her. Yeah, there was going to be a lot of fucking tasting. I was definitely going to see to that.

We planned to meet right outside of the security checkpoint. My body reacted just knowing that we were in the same building. I hadn't even seen her and I was already growing hard, which made my desire to run in a full out spring to get to her faster impossible. I settled for walking as fast as I physically could.

"Uh, Edward? What are you doing?" I was so focused on getting to Bella I had almost forgotten that Seth was behind me.

"I'm walking. What do you think I'm doing?"

"If that's what you call it. You look like you have a stick up your ass. I know you're anxious to see her but can you slow down just a little?" As soon as he said it I took note of exactly how my body was moving. He was right. The combination of my growing-by-the-second erection and trying to walk as fast as I could without actually running made me look like I was one of those racing power walker who swing their hips while their asses are perched in the air. I probably looked twice as ridiculous as I imagined in my head.

Not wanting to bring any attention to myself, I brought it down a notch and used Seth as my pace car. It was agony moving so slowly. I wanted to get to Bella. We had been apart for so long. I needed her now like I needed oxygen. We were getting closer and I could barely make out her form. Even from far away she looked like a goddess.

_Oh fuck it. _

I left Seth behind and started sprinting towards her. I wove in an out of a few people, shouting my apologies but never looking back. She heard the commotion I was causing and stood on her tippy toes in an attempted to find me. When I came into view her whole face smiled and I felt like the sun was shining on me for the first time in months. It was exquisite and it forced me to stop short just shy of reaching her just so I could commit this moment to memory. Every time I saw her after a long separation I was always amazed at how my dreams never did her any justice. She was even more fucking beautiful in real life. My breathing was heavy and I could feel slight sheen of sweat forming on my body.

"Hey." I locked eyes with her and all I saw was pure love and devotion.

"Hey." Her voice was soft, quiet, and full of shyness. She took my breath away.

Without breaking our gaze, I dropped my bags to the ground and took her face in both of my hands. I finally looked away from her eyes and down to her pink lips. I moved towards her until my nose skimmed the side of her cheek. I breathed in and filled my lungs with Bella's scent. It was intoxicating and made me dizzy. I held it hoping it would permanently scar my insides so I could carry it with me always. As I released the breath, I brought my lips to hers and brushed against them as lightly as I could. Her lips were so soft and just begging to be thoroughly kissed. I pressed my mouth to hers passionately and I felt her melt and submit to me completely. Her hands wove around me and settled in my hair as she attempted to bring me closer to her.

When we were both breathless, I broke the kiss and brought her into my embrace. I could feel the warmth of her breath on my chest as we hugged each other. "I missed you, beautiful."

"I missed you too. So much." We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the little bubble we were in, knowing that any moment it was likely to burst. Which it did.

"Nice, Edward. You couldn't have walked like a normal person?" I could feel Bella chuckle as she pulled a way from me.

"Seth, it's great to see you. How are you, hon?" She walked over to him and put her arms around him. He picked her up and spun her in a circle before putting her down.

"It's so good to see you too. I'm doing great. Well, at least I was before this asshole went all Jesse Owens on me."

"What? I had to get to my woman." I said innocently. Seth put Bella at arms length and looked her over head to toe completely.

"You're right. I would have run too if I had a beautiful woman like this waiting for me." If he wasn't my best friend and I didn't know better, I would have intervened in a very physical way. Instead I just dismissed his comments with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh, stop Seth. You're making me blush." Bella jokingly slapped at his arm before moving back over to my side.

"That, my dear, was the whole point." I snorted at his corniness and pulled Bella closer. Best friend or not, he wasn't above an ass beating.

We made our way to the parking lot hand in hand. When we got to where Bella was parked, I noticed that she didn't have her truck. "Where's the truck? Did it finally kick the bucket?"

"No, Edward. And I take offense to that. I love my truck." She said sarcastically as she popped the trunk. She knew I was just waiting for that heap of junk to die so I could buy her a new car. She was determined to keep that thing going until the next century. "This is Emmett's. I borrowed it. I thought it might be a little more comfortable for the ride back to Forks. Not to mention, you guys are going to need a car tomorrow. I have to be at the school most of the day to decorate and then Alice insisted I go to her house to get ready. You'll have to meet us there." I knew this was the plan, but I didn't like it. A whole day without Bella was unacceptable, but she promised she would make it up to me…after the dance. Suddenly the plan wasn't looking too bad.

"So I was thinking we could just order a pizza when we get closer and pick it up before we go home. Is that okay with you guys?" Seth and I both agreed. We were both pretty wiped and the idea of going out to eat just wasn't appealing.

A few hours later, the three of us were sitting around Bella's coffee table. We had eaten all of the pizza and were working on a batch of Bella's chocolate cookies. I had had a couple of beers and Bella was on her third glass of wine. Seth opted for soda because he wasn't sure what his medical examination the next day would entail. He didn't want alcohol in his system. The more Bella and I drank, the more we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. We were getting a little giddy and Seth was getting a little annoyed.

"Okay, that's it, I'm done." Seth announced and started to get up off the floor. We had been playing Scrabble and it started out well. But as time went on, the game became somewhat inappropriate.

"What's the matter, Seth? Don't you like Scrabble?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"The game is not the problem, you are the problem." He waved his pointer finger between Bella and me. "I get that you haven't seen each other in like forever, but you two are taking something as innocent and wholesome as Scrabble and turning it into some sort of sicko fetish game."

"Now Seth, it isn't that ba…." Bella was using her most patronizing tone.

"Not that bad? You, Miss Swan. You are the worst. You should be ashamed." Bella dropped her jaw and put her hand to her chest, pretending she was shocked by Seth's accusations.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Let's just say I was okay when you put down orgasm, fellatio, and cock, but only because you said you meant another word for rooster. But I'm drawing the line at pantydropper. And you call yourself an English teacher. That's not even a fucking word."

"Of course it is. It means one who causes the falling of underwear. Look it up in the dictionary, I'm sure you'll find a picture of Edward." At this point I had buried my face into Bella's shoulder trying to contain the laughter.

"Uh, God, that is just…" Seeing Seth grossed out put me right over the edge. The laughter came out of me like an explosion. Bella and I both rolled to over to the ground in a fit of giggles. "And you're not much better there, asshole. You couldn't come up with anything better than lick, suck, blow, and oh yeah, how could I forget? Pussy!" His bellowing of the last word just made us laugh even harder.

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, Seth. It's another word for feline. You know, _pussycat_." We stared at each other before both of us broke down and started laughing. I knew he wasn't really mad, but I did know that if I were in his shoes I would feel a little like a third wheel too. I felt a little bad, but not enough to stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about Bella. I just couldn't help that shit at all.

"Well, it's been a long day. I'm going up to bed." He reached the stairs and then stopped before he started climbing them. "I don't plan on coming back downstairs tonight for any reason so if you guys are going to hang out some more, could you do it down here? I'm kind of a light sleeper." He winked and I knew that he was really saying 'if you guys are going to fuck, do it before you come upstairs so I don't have hear it.'

"Sure thing, bro." I responded as he continued to climb the stairs. Bella had run to the kitchen with her glass. I'm sure she was blushing with embarrassment. I quietly laughed to myself at her split personality. One moment she was violating the Scrabble game with crude words and the next she was embarrassed that my friend knew we would be having sex. She was so damn cute and she didn't even know it.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that she was washing the few dirty dishes. She had her back to me and didn't know I was there watching her. She was so fucking sexy. She was shifting her weight between her feet which made her hips sway back and forth. It made me instantly hard and I briskly took the few steps to close the distance between us. She gasped and jumped a little as a pressed up behind her and grabbed her hips.

"Alone at last." I used my nose to move some of her hair off to the side and started placing open mouthed kisses along the back of her neck. I could feel her shudder a little as she dropped what was in her hands, turned off the water, and reach up behind her until her hands were tangled in my hair. She wanted me too, that much was obvious.

"I'm missed you so much it hurts. Please, Edward. I need you…now." I could hear in her voice the desperation that I felt and it just made me want her even more.

"Okay, love, let's move to someplace a little more comfortable." I began pulling her hips away from the counter, but she stilled herself causing resistance.

"No, I don't think you understand. I want you here, now. I want you to take me, Edward. Just like this." She untangled her hands from my hair and pulled at the bottom of her shirt until it was off and discarded on the floor. I reached my hands around to her breasts and played with her stiffened nipples over her bra. "Shirt off, Edward. I need to feel you." She was already working on her pants. I obeyed her because, fuck, there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for this woman.

After my shirt joined hers on the floor, I unbuttoned my jeans and shrugged them off along with my boxers. And after what seemed like an eternity we were both naked and once again I was pressed into her. Her warm skinned comforted my like a warm, fluffy towel just taken out of the dryer. I had missed this. Missed _her_. I ran my hands all over her body trying to touch every single part of her that I had been away from for so long. Finally, I reached my hand in between her legs and was not surprised to feel it immediately coated with her arousal.

"Fuck, baby, you're so wet." She groaned at the contact and I was nearly undone. If I didn't get inside her soon I was going to explode. I dipped down and teased her entrance a little and then slid myself into her. Once again I was amazed at how well we fit together. It was like she was especially made for me.

"Oh God you're deep. Feels…so good." I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head near her neck. She was holding onto the counter for leverage and brought her head back to lean on my shoulder. I started thrusting into her, trying to fill her more each time. I was getting dizzy feeling the sensations that I hadn't felt in months. I was like a recovering addict falling off the wagon. The deeper inside I was, the more I craved. I felt my orgasm creeping up on me and I frantically tried to keep it at bay but it was too strong.

"Ugg, Bella. Can't hold off. Please, baby, come for me." I reached down and pinched her clit and I could feel her unraveling underneath me. She called my name as her walls pulsed around me and I let go, letting my orgasm take over every inch of my body. "Fuck, Bella. Fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuck_!"

I shook and shuddered for what seemed like forever. We were both breathless. I slipped out of her and we both shivered with the loss of contact. Turning her around I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her passionately. "I'm sorry, that was…I'm just sorry." I can't deny that what we just did wasn't hot. It was fucking incredible, but she deserved sweet and gentle and I didn't even have the decency to hold off enough to at least make it to the couch.

"And what exactly are you apologizing for? Because I am not the least bit unsatisfied."

"Well, don't get me wrong. I loved it, it was fucking fantastic. But you deserve to be worshipped, not manhandled. It wasn't very romantic."

"Edward Anthony you need to stop. First of all, this was not about romance. I agree there is a time for romance, but this was not one of those times. This was about need. Yours _and_ mine. Second, I believe it was me who asked to be taken in the kitchen. If you remember, I didn't want to let go of the counter. And third, I love it when you manhandle me. I wish you would do it more often." I sat there dumbfounded. Just when I thought that my girlfriend couldn't be anymore amazing, she proves me utterly wrong.

"God, I love you more than life itself." I embraced her so that my arms were around her completely. I didn't care that her voice was muffled a little when she tried to talk.

"That's all I need. And maybe a shower." She started making a sniffing noise. "Actually, no offense, but you really need one too. You stink." She started playfully pushing me away. I raised my arm and reached my nose down to my armpit and took a big whiff.

_She has a point. Whoa, am I ripe._

"Well, why don't we take a shower and together and then go to bed. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Why yes it is. Come on, Cazenovia, follow me." And so I did.

o~o~O~o~o

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed…and I was not happy about it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to get them to stay open. It was the best sleep I had had in months and I know it was because I had Bella to curl up beside. But now the bed was empty. All that was left was Bella's lingering scent that I greedily breathed in. I noticed that she had left a note on my pillow.

_Dear Edward. _

_I'm off to decorate the gym and then to Alice's to get ready for the dance. It starts at 7:00. Looking forward to seeing you there. Miss you already. _

_~Love, Bella_

Why did she have to leave so early? I looked over to the alarm clock to see that it was indeed noon. I guess it wasn't so early after all. The desire for a cup of coffee and the urgent need to piss forced me out of bed. I pulled on some sweats and after finishing up in the bathroom and went downstairs to see Seth eating the biggest sandwich I have ever seen. He saw me coming down the stairs just as he was taking a huge bite.

"Mning. Spheet wull?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I chuckled as I grabbed the coffee pot and poured a cup. I heard him gulp loudly, choking down a bit that was way too big.

"Let me try that again. Morning. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. How about you?"

"Same. I didn't realize I had been so tired. Hey, do you know how to get to the hospital? Bella said Carlisle was expecting me this afternoon."

"Yeah, I know how to get there. Let me get something to eat and some real clothes on and I'll drive you there."

"Sounds good. By the way, Bella's fridge is stocked and the note said to help ourselves to anything. She's a good girl, Edward. Try not to fuck this one up."

"She's a great girl and I have no intention on fucking anything up, asshole." He just laughed and patted my shoulder as he went by me on his way to take a shower.

I made myself a sandwich that rivaled the one that Seth had made for himself. Bella had also made a huge batch of potato salad which was to absolutely fucking die for. While putting everything away I noticed that there was a ton of other things to choose from and everything looked like it was made from scratch. Suddenly visions floated around my brain and I had lean on the counter for support. I saw Bella baking cookies with two small children, a girl with chocolate eyes and a boy bronze tousled hair, both covered in flour. Bella was giving them each a spoon to along with a kiss on the head.

_Fuck I wanted that to be my life._

In the back of my mind I always knew that somehow, this long distance relationship bullshit would end and Bella and I would be able to be together all the time. I also knew that it wouldn't happen immediately. She was dedicated to her kids at Forks Middle School and I was, well I was a slave to the industry. But every single time I got to see her, the part of me that wanted…no _needed_ her with me all the time just grew stronger. It made leaving her all the harder. As much as I wanted to beg and plead for her to quit her job and move to Los Angeles with me, I knew it wouldn't be fair to her. I would be making her choose between everything she knows and loves here and me. I couldn't be that cruel. Not to mention, it would absolutely kill Alice if Bella left.

_It would break both my girls' hearts. Yeah, no way in hell. I just need to be patient._

Patience. It wasn't my forte but that's what I was going to be…patient. Because fuck, good things come to those who wait and all that shit. Besides, Alice needed all of our attention right now. Once Alice was well again, then maybe I would approach the whole subject with Bella, but not one second sooner.

I put away my sandwich mess and went upstairs to get cleaned up. After I got dressed I realized that I had not brought my hat with me. If Seth and I were going to be out and about in Forks, I needed my hat. I didn't want to be recognized especially before the dance. Not only would it ruin Alice's surprise, but I also didn't want to take a chance in alerting the media to my presence here. They would flood to this little town and overwhelm it with its obnoxiousness. I looked around and saw that Bella had a Forks High baseball hat hanging on a hook in her closet. I adjusted the back and put it on my head trying to tuck in my hair as best as possible. Looking in the mirror, I was slightly satisfied. It wasn't perfect, but if I kept the hat on and my head down as much as possible it could work.

I drove us to the hospital in Emmet's car. I found the hospital pretty easily. I guess I couldn't be surprised. Forks had one stop light and the hospital was the biggest building in the town, but I found myself driving around with ease. Things looked familiar, I recognized street signs, and my motions were automatic like I had driven these streets a thousand times. It was like Forks had always been my home even though I had only been here a handful of times. It felt so…natural.

_Face it, Masen. Your home is where Bella is. Always has been, always will. Just took you long enough to find her._

"Edward, Seth. It's so good to see you. How was your flight?" Carlisle greeted us with hugs and I could tell he was glad Seth was with me. I had called him and talked of our plans but I know he was probably a little nervous. Seth could change his mind at any time and that thought scared the crap out of him.

"The flight itself wasn't bad. Flying with Edward, however, is a whole different story. He was a basket case." Seth lightly punched my arm as I scowled at him.

"I just don't like to fly. I get a little panicky"

"Yeah, understatement of the year." Seth rolled his eyes. He was completely over exaggerating…I think.

"Well, Edward, I could prescribe a mild sedative for the way back if you like. Nothing that would knock you out or anything, just something to help you relax a little." Carlisle was always trying to help. He had such compassion for everyone.

"I may take you up on that Carlisle. Thanks."

"Okay, Doc. What's the plan for today?" Seth clapped his hands together and started rubbing them together. His enthusiasm for going through this was clear and Carlisle seemed to relax just a little himself.

"Well, this is just a preliminary examination just to make sure you are healthy and that the procedure will be of no risk to you. We'll take a health history, perform a physical, do some blood work, and take some x-rays. It shouldn't take that long."

"Great, let's get started, Doc." The smile on Carlisle's face did not go unnoticed.

"I'll just hang out here until you're done." The two walked towards an examining room as I found a chair in the waiting room. There were a couple of people, but none of them really looked up when I walked in. I pulled my hat down a little farther and looked down at my phone that I had taken out. With nothing to do but wait, I decided I would text Bella.

**How's the decorating going, beautiful? –E**

I didn't have to wait long before my phone was vibrating in my hand.

**If I never see crepe paper and confetti again, it will be too soon. **

**I'd rather be with you. –B**

I smiled as I pictured her tangled in a pile of crepe paper and confetti in her hair. I wish I could actually see her because I know she would be a vision of loveliness.

**I'd rather be with you too. But those kids need your superb**

**decorating skills. Can't wait to see you tonight. **

**Now get back to work. –E**

**Aye, aye, captain. Can't wait to see you too. –B**

God she is just so fucking adorable. I looked at time on my cell phone to see that texting with Bella took fifteen minutes. While deciding what to do next, my phone went off signaling that I had a call. I smiled as I saw that it was Angela. "Hey, Ang."

"Hi, Edward. How's the visit going?"

"Great. Seth and I are at the hospital now. He's getting checked out by Carlisle. When he's done we're going back to Bella's to get ready for the dance. I can't wait to surprise Alice. She's going to be shocked as shit. You know. I never thanked you for clearing my schedule. I'm sure wasn't easy." Actually, it was probably close to impossible. The movie premier was about a month away and the promotion schedule just got busier and busier.

"Well, I won't lie. You're going to have to do double duty when you get back, but this is important. Anyway, I have an idea that I wanted to run by you that I think would be great for the movie. What do you say to leaking this to the press after it's over?" I immediately saw red. Angela knew how I felt about the Cullens, especially Alice, being subjected to the press. Why the fuck would she even bring this up?

"No fucking way, Angela. I don't want those fucking leeches anywhere near Forks. This is Alice's night. I'm not going to let it get ruined just for a little movie promotion."

"Relax, Edward. Do you really think I would willingly inform those assholes as to what was really going on? I just thought that if you and Alice were okay with it that maybe it would be beneficial to you and the movie to release a photo after the dance was over, like maybe tomorrow. I would never, ever purposely ruin Alice's night." Immediately I felt like an ass for acting like a jerk towards Angela. She was not Jacob and she would never go behind my back against my wishes.

"I know you wouldn't. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I asked Seth to bring his camera. I thought maybe he could take a few pictures and e-mail them to me." Seth was a freelance photographer that had traveled the world taking pictures for various magazines. He had won several awards and never went anywhere without his camera equipment, which is why I never questioned why he had it with him on this trip.

"If it's okay with Alice, then I'm okay with it. If she's not, it doesn't happen. Okay, Angela?"

"Absolutely. I would also like permission from Esme and Carlisle as well. If anyone is uncomfortable with it, it's a nonissue. Trust me."

"I do, Angela. I really do."

"Okay, I need to get going. You have fun tonight and tell everyone I said hi. Enjoy dancing with all those little girls tonight." In all the excitement of seeing Bella and surprising Alice, I had forgotten what I had to actually do. Fifty-seven girls. I have to dance with all of them, and sign autographs.

_Uh, fuck my life._

Seth came out proudly wearing a Scooby Doo band-aide where they had drawn blood. He was happy to report that he was healthy and ready to go for whenever Alice was ready. I truly loved that Seth was so enthusiastic and willing to help Alice. However, I was still a little envious that he was able to give her the ultimate gift of health. I would have given anything to be in his shoes.

A few hours later Seth and I were showered, dressed, and heading to the dance in Emmett's car. I was wearing my best black suit with a white button-down shirt underneath. There was nothing I hated more than wearing a tie so I left the top two buttons undone and called it good. I did, however, take great care to line up my five multicolored Sharpie markers in the upper left jacket pocket, thinking to myself that it was so much better than a handkerchief. I had managed to get Seth to carry in his camera bag the envelope of pictures that I had brought to autograph.

Walking into the school I noticed that Mr. Yorkie was standing outside the gymnasium. When he saw my presence he immediately came and welcomed me to the school. Bella had told him about the circumstances revolving around my attendance and he assured me that he was in full support of it. I hadn't really thought about having to get permission to do this, but after talking to the principal I realized just what a huge responsibility he had in ensuring the safety of his students. I felt the need to thank him for the opportunity and promise that I wouldn't cause any major disruptions.

Seth and I entered the gym and I started to take in my surroundings. It was dark, but a soft glow came from twinkle lights that had been strung from one end of the gym to the other. There were a few tables set up, a makeshift dance floor, and a DJ set up in one of the corners. I scanned the room until I found Bella. She was talking to another teacher until she saw that I was here. I winked at her and she waved back, both of us knowing that we would have to meet up later…because there was something that was more important at that moment.

The DJ was playing a slow song and I could see a lot of couples on the dance floor. I had to laugh a little because most of them were a foot apart from each other and rocking back and forth without bending their knees. They looked like little robots out there. Infatuation at twelve years old was so innocent and really, really cute. It was a breath of fresh air from the overtly aggressive sexual nature of the adult world.

I finally saw what I was looking for. Alice was dancing with Jasper. Apparently someone had actually taught him how do dance with a girl because he had his one hand around her waist. The other held her hand as it curled into his chest. She was leaning her head on his shoulder and looked completely at ease. As much as I didn't want to interrupt their little moment, it was time. I ignored the whispers that were going on around me and made my way to the dance floor. Alice's back had been turned towards me so she had no idea I was there. As I got closer, Jasper raised his eyes and took in my form. All I could see was complete happiness. He was just as excited as I was. I asked him with my eyes if what I was about to do was okay and he nodded slightly. Without any further hesitation I gently tapped Alice's shoulder,

"Excuse me. Mind if I cut in?"

**Soooo, what did you think?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi Everyone! I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter to you. Unfortunately, my father passed away a little over a month ago after a long, long illness. I have had neither the time, nor the desire to write until recently. Thanks to all of you who have not given up on this story. I hope you like this chapter. Updates should be more regular once I'm done teaching at the end of next week.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight, but I already have my Eclipse tickets ordered!**

**Chapter 35**

**The Dance**

**BPOV**

To say leaving a sleeping Edward in bed to go decorate a gym was easy would be a gross understatement. It was almost unbearably impossible. But that is what I did. When the dance had been moved up for Alice I had wholeheartedly volunteered to do whatever was needed. Apparently supervising the decorating committee was needed.

I had worked my ass off stringing twinkle lights, setting up tables, and tying ribbons onto five dozen favors. After eight hours, I had an enormous amount of confetti in my hair and my hands were a rainbow of colors from hanging up rolls and rolls of crepe paper. On top of it all, most of the helpers were kids and while most of them were very productive, they were still kids. They got bored easily and I found myself having to take over the balloon blowing after some of the kids began using the helium tank to make their voices sound like chipmunks. My fingers were numb from tying so many balloons.

Once we were finished, I had to go over to Alice's to get ready. She hadn't requested, but rather demanded that I do so. She had felt bad that I didn't have a date and thought it would be perfect if we got ready together. It would have been a nice gesture, but little did she know that I did have a date; a very charming, sweet, and sexy date. If she had any inkling that Edward was indeed going to be there, she didn't show it. I really believed that she had no clue and for that reason alone, I wanted a front row seat when she found out. It was going to be priceless.

Alice had recruited Rosalie to help me look presentable. As usual I scoffed at their lack of confidence in my self grooming abilities, but secretly I was relieved. I wanted to look pretty for Edward and Rosalie always knew how to accentuate my best features and make me look a heck of a lot better than I could ever make myself. I wasn't about to let them know it though, so I kept up my usual complaints and snide comments to hide the giddiness that was threatening to overtake me.

After about two hours of not so torturous torture, I looked in the mirror to see that once again Rosalie had done it again. My hair and makeup definitely said special occasion, but were soft and natural at the same time. My dress was modest. It was sleeveless and purple in color. It had a v-neck but it wasn't obscenely plunging and the length showed off my legs but wasn't too short.

_What do you think I am, a hoochie mama? I'm a teacher chaperoning a middle school dance. I want to keep my job, thank you very much._

I had to be at the school a little before the dance started, so Rosalie and I headed over before Jasper arrived to pick up Alice. I did get to get a glimpse of her before I left. She was absolutely stunning in her pink bubble dress and silver ballet flats. She had a matching silver scarf with little pink cherry blossoms scattered all over it wrapped delicately around her head. The best part of the whole ensemble was the ear to ear smile that radiated from her face.

When we got to the school, Rosalie went off to get changed. She was helping me with something tonight and it would have looked real suspicious to Alice if she was all dressed up. I scanned the room and saw that one of my co-workers was putting all the favors on tables. I immediately went over to help her.

"Hi, Bella. It looks great in here. You and the kids did a fantastic job decorating this place." Charlotte was the seventh grade science teacher and just an absolute all-around great person. When I first came to Forks Middle School she was one of the first ones to introduce herself. We became fast friends and I soon began to admire her as a teacher. I learned real quickly that you didn't try to keep up with Charlotte, you just learned from watching her. She was the real life energizer bunny and her class was without a doubt one the kids' favorites. Unfortunately, like me she was married to this job and had a relationship with her cat that was on the verge of being creepy. She needed a man.

_And that gives me an idea…._

"Hi, Charlotte. Thanks. You look great by the way." She did. Behind all that science geek was a gorgeous woman and on special occasions like these, it was easy to forget that she had a Bunsen burner fetish.

_Which will come in very handy later…her appearance, not the fetish._

"So, is Edward Masen still coming tonight?" Charlotte was one of the only people I had confided in about Edward's appearance tonight and the true nature of our relationship. Most people had their ideas about what was going on based on the tabloids, but I pretty much kept quiet. I didn't want to feed into the rumors and I think everyone was scared to ask me. But the goggle-eyed, star struck teenager in me had to tell someone and I knew I could trust Charlotte. She squealed along side of me in the moment and had been mum ever since. I thought the shyness in her voice as she asked me was cute. She was excited to see him in person, and how the hell can I blame anyone for that?

"Yes, he is. He flew in last night. Alice has no idea." I paused for a second to see a small smile form on her lips. "And…he brought a friend."

"A, a friend? That's nice." Her voice cracked a little. I don't know why I hadn't seen it before. Seth and Charlotte would be perfect together. He's cute, she's cute. They both want a significant other in their life but don't have a lot of time due to their demanding careers. She loves nature, he takes pictures of nature. What more is there to say?

"Seth is a great guy. He's a photographer and travels all around the world taking pictures for magazines. He's really sweet, and he's agreed to be Alice's donor." Her eyes went wide.

"Edward Masen's really sweet, really great, really talented friend is a match for Alice? And he's agreed? He's going to give her his bone marrow?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p' and gave her a half-minute to think about it. "And…" I waited until she looked up at my face. "He's really, really good-looking." Her jaw dropped and she groaned.

"Why are you telling me all this, Bella?"

"Because I think you guys will hit it off tonight." I said sincerely.

"He's coming here? To the dance?"

"Yeah, he's coming with Edward. They should be here shortly after the kids arrive. Why?" At first I didn't understand why she was acting all nervous, because clearly, she had nothing to be nervous about. She was beautiful, successful, and had a great personality. But then I realized what it was. She was feeling what I felt when I first got to know Edward. Looking back, I had been so nervous every second I was in Edward's presence. I could totally relate. "It will be fine, Charlotte. He's very down to earth. Just relax."

"Says the bitch that landed a movie star." And with that we both laughed and Charlotte relaxed a little. We finished putting all the favors on the tables and waited for the kids to arrive.

When they did, it was fantastic. They looked so grown up in their pretty dresses, button-down shirts, clip-on ties, and high heels that would be discarded early into the night in exchange for bare feet. Girls immediately went to the bathroom together to reapply their lip gloss and the boys stood in circles looking uncomfortable, not knowing how to talk to each other while in their dress attire. The dance floor would remain empty for awhile, everyone waiting for someone else to take the plunge and dance by themselves in front of the crowd. When the first slow song came on, couples would move to the dance floor and awkwardly place their arms on each other's shoulders, rocking back and forth like they had no knees.

From one side of the room I could see Jasper holding Alice. I knew he had been asking his mom to give him dance lessons so that he could dance with Alice properly. Apparently they had paid off as they clearly had the dancing advantage over their peers. They were snuggled into each other and I knew it was out of need. Both of them understood that this would probably be the last time for awhile that they could just enjoy each other. It broke my heart to think of how much they had already gone through and how much the still needed to overcome at the tender age of thirteen. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

_The understatement of the fucking year._

Deep in my thoughts, Charlotte nudged me. She nodded her head toward the door and when I looked up, all I saw was Edward. His hair was all out of control the way I liked it and he looked delicious in his suit. The way he carelessly had a couple of buttons undone on his white shirt made me want to walk over to him and kiss him senselessly. But I restrained myself, for a couple of reasons. First, we already covered that I was a teacher chaperoning a dance, enough said. Second, he was here for a reason and right now, that reason wasn't me. He scanned the room until he met my gaze and gave me a wink. I waved in return before he set his sites on his target.

My heart sped up as he made his approach. It was like a movie, except better. He walked towards the dance floor, leaving the kids whispering in his wake. They were in awe of him, but knew who he was here for. All eyes were on him as they stopped and watched the scene unfold in front of them. When he was standing right behind her unknowing form, I saw him stop, take a deep breath, and then have a silent conversation with Jasper before he proceeded.

"Excuse me, may I cut it?" I was at an advantage because Alice was facing my direction. As she heard Edward's velvet voice, she raised her head off Jasper's shoulder with a look of confusion on her face. She looked at Jasper and I could tell by the movement of his head that he was nodding in Edward's direction.

And then she turned around.

I couldn't see her face, but I could see his. Edward looked like someone just gave him everything he ever wanted in life wrapped up in a box with a little bow. The smile on his face said it all.

"Edward, you came!" Alice shrieked as she launched herself in to Edward's arms. He hugged her back and then pulled away and placed her small, frail face in his oversized hands.

"Nothing, I mean nothing, is more important than this, right here, right now. You look so beautiful tonight, Alice. Dance with me?" He smiled when she nodded and wrapped his arms around her. The swayed to the music, wrapped up in each other and oblivious to everyone else around them. My heart swelled to the point it actually made my chest hurt.

"He really cares for her, doesn't he?" I forgot that Charlotte had been standing next to me.

"He sure does." I said as I watched them. Seth had been snapping a few pictures of their reunion before spotting me. He smiled, waved, and then started walking over to where we were standing. "Get your game face on, Charlotte."

"Game what? What are you talking…?" Charlotte's voice trailed off as she took in Seth's form heading toward us. "Dear lord in heaven, is that…?"

"_That_, my dear, is Seth. _The friend_." Charlotte just stared with her jaw open. The closer Ben got, the more tense Charlotte got.

"Bella! Say cheese!" Ben pointed his camera when he got within about five feet from where we stood. I leaned into Charlotte and put my arm around her.

"Cheeeeeese!" The flash went off and I released Charlotte who was still frozen. "Hi, Seth. You look great." He gave me a quick hug.

"Why thank you, Miss Swan. Who's your friend?" I could see already that Seth was interested. This was working out way better than expected.

"This," I put my hand on Charlotte's back and forced her to take a step forward. "...is Charlotte. She is our awesome seventh grade science teacher. Charlotte, this is Seth."

"Hi, Charlotte, nice to meet you." He flashed his charming smile and reached his hand out. I can't be sure, but I think he even winked at her.

"Um, hi. Nice to meet you, too." She put her hand into his and shyly smiled back.

"Would you like to dance? I mean, are you allowed to dance? You know, being teachers and all?" He started looking between the two of us trying to see if it was indeed acceptable for him to be asking a teacher to dance. Charlotte was being absolutely no help as she just seemed to have lost her voice in the last minute. I finally had to step in.

"Of course she can. I'm going to go say hi to Edward. You kids go and have some PG rated fun." Seth chuckled as he grabbed Charlotte's hand and led her to the dance floor. She mouthed 'Oh my God' over her shoulder to me as she let him lead the way.

_I am so going to heaven._

I waited until the song was over before making my way to Alice and Edward. I really didn't want to interrupt them, but the dance ended at ten and there were a couple things that needed to get done. By the time I reached them, Alice and Edward were no longer dancing and just talking. She was beaming and so was he.

"So, were you surprised?" I asked Alice as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my God. I never thought that he would be able to get away. Thank you, so much, Edward. This means the world to me."

"You should really be thanking Angela. She cleared my schedule, which was no small feat."

"I'll call her first thing tomorrow morning." She turns to me. "I just can't believe everyone was able to hide this from me. I mean, especially you, Bella. You're like an open book. You never could lie. I'm proud of you."

"It wasn't easy. There were many times when I thought you might know. But it was worth the look on your face. I'm so glad you were surprised." I gave her a small squeeze. "Now, Alice, I think there is some business that needs to be attended to." I tipped my head towards Edward who groaned and gave his eyes a roll. Alice smiled immediately when she realized what I was talking about.

"You're really going to hold me to this, aren't you? Flying hundreds of miles just to be here isn't enough, is it?" Edward was starting to whine.

"Oh, no, Mr. Masen. A bet is a bet. It's time to pay up." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd toward the corner the DJ was set up in. I followed because little did she know we made some special arrangements to make this go more smoothly.

Most of the kids were already watching, anticipating what was going to happen. As much as they respected Edward and Alice's privacy, they were curious and were eager to know what they were up to. I asked the DJ to cut the music and he gave me a microphone which I promptly handed to Alice. "I know you have some things you want to say. When you're done, pass the microphone to me. We have this all worked out." She nodded in understanding and took the microphone.

"Excuse me; can I please have your attention?" Anyone who wasn't already focused on Alice quickly quieted down. She smiled before continuing. "Hi everyone. Wow, this is really it, isn't it? The Moving Up Day Dance. A day we have been looking forward to since we started Middle School three years ago." There was a spattering of nodding and murmurs across the crowd. "Most of you know what is going on in my life and I, I didn't think I was going to be able to be here with you guys. Yet here I am, celebrating this important moment in our lives with you. And I have you to thank for it. You didn't have to move the dance, but you did it for me, and I can't tell you how incredibly grateful I am. I'm pretty sure the next couple of months are going to be very tough for me, but I'm not worried. It's friends like you and memories from nights like this that will keep me going and get me through it." You could hear a pin drop in that gymnasium. Not one word was spoken as we all pondered what Alice had said. No one in that room could question Alice Cullen's sincerity.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the silence was broken. "Well enough about that, this is a celebration after all and girls, I have a little treat for you." There was some hooping and hollering from the girls as the blanket of seriousness lifted and the jovial mood returned. Alice tugged on Edward's arm and pulled him so that he was standing next to her. "You guys all know my friend, Edward here, don't ya?" Squeals and applause erupted from the audience. Edward smiled but was clearly feeling a little uncomfortable as he ran his hand through his hair. "He's cute too, isn't he girls?" Alice pinched his cheek as the girls squealed even louder. "Well, I have to tell you that he came all this way from Hollywood just because he wanted to dance with each one of you on this special night. So, Jessica Stanley, where are you?" She stood on her tippy toes as she scanned the crowd with her eyes. Jessica shyly emerged from the mob and Alice walked over to give her a big hug.

"Jasper told me what you did, how this was all your idea. You, Jessica, are a true friend. Thank you." Alice hugged her again.

"You not being here, it just wasn't right." Jessica's voice was shaky as she hugged Alice back. After a moment the two pulled back and gave each other a smile. Then Alice's face turned up into a full out grin.

"You get to go first." Jessica went wide-eyed as she looked at Edward and then back at Alice, obviously frozen in her spot. Alice led her over to Edward who took her hand and brought it up to his lips for a sweet kiss. I'm pretty sure she went weak in the knees and I chuckled at how intimidated she seemed to be.

_I can relate, honey._

"Everyone else make a line behind Jessica." Quickly the girls scurried around to find a spot in line. There wasn't one girl in the room who didn't want their shot at Edward. They boys, on the other hand, were looking a little dejected. And how could they not be. Their competition was Edward freakin' Masen. Little did they know that Miss Swan had a little surprise for them as well. I looked over to Alice and motioned to her that I wanted the microphone.

I looked over to where Rosalie was leaning against the wall just off to the side. I looked at her and she nodded, acknowledging what I wanted to know. Alice gave me a questioning look as I motioned with my arm for Rosalie to come out of hiding and stand next to me.

"Hi, everyone. I hope you all are having fun tonight." There were some whistling and applause from the kids. "I want to introduce to you Rosalie Hale, captain of the cheerleading squad here at Forks High." The enthusiastic reaction she got as she waved to the crowd was to be expected. She was every pubescent kid's fantasy. "Now, guys, we didn't want you to feel slighted. You came here to dance, and even though your dates will be otherwise engaged by this…man behind me, it doesn't mean that you should be left out." With that, Rosalie used two of her fingers to let out the loudest whistle I've ever heard. That was signal that made every eighth grade boy in that gymnasium begin to drool as the rest of the cheerleading squad made their way out to the floor. "So guys, if you would like to dance with one of these young ladies, form a line along the wall over there." I pointed to the side wall and they boys all but ran. It was so funny to watch. Obviously their hormones ruled their body and their minds.

"You owe me big for this, Swan." Rosalie muttered as she grabbed the sweaty hand of Tyler Crowley who looked like he was about to shit his pants.

I gave the microphone back to the DJ and asked him to put on a series of slow songs. Each girl was able to dance with Edward for about a minute. Any longer and we would have been her for an eternity. It was definitely a site to see Edward dancing and making chit chat with all these girls. He was so charismatic and not one girl walked away dissatisfied. The boys also had a good time trying to impress the cheerleaders, who were very good sports about the whole thing. I would definitely have to show Rosalie how much I appreciated her help.

"Good plan, Miss Swan." Alice threaded her arm through mine as we watched the scene in front of us. "So you knew he was planning on being here all along?"

"Of course I did, and I must say, Miss Alice, that I'm surprised that you yourself didn't figure it out. You just took Edward's lies at face value, not realizing that you are one of the most important things in his life." I watched as her jaw dropped a little. I loved messing with her.

"Relax, Alice. We're glad you didn't figure it out. The look on your face was priceless. He wanted to surprise you. He loves you, Alice."

"I love him, too. He's one of the best friends I've ever had. I don't know how I could repay him for all this." Alice looked down at the floor.

"From what I hear, he had to do this to make good on a bet. I'm not a gambling girl, but I'm pretty sure that with the way these things work, you don't have to pay him back."

"I did win the bet, but I never would have actually made him come here, especially with how busy I know he is right now. It's just not right.

"Alice, everything about this night is right. Even that." I used my thumb to bring her attention to a chubby boy bear hugging Rosalie and resting his cheek on her boobs as she tried to figure out where to put her hands. Alice laughed and I threw my arm around her shoulder. "Edward wanted to do this little thing for you. He'll complain and grumble about the dancing and the signing, but don't doubt for a second that he doesn't want to be here, because his heart is in this one-hundred percent." Alice and I were silent for a minute as we watched Edward twirl one of the girls. When he caught us looking at him, he smiled his crooked smile and winked. He was being such a good sport.

After he had danced with all the girls and a couple of the female teachers, Eric set him up at a table for the signing. This time both the girls and the boys were welcome to get an autograph if they wanted. Edward had brought a ton of pictures with him and pulled his set of Sharpie markers out of his pocket. I admired him as he took the time to talk to every single kid and truly listen to them. He had even brought a _Fallen _movie poster signed by everyone in the cast as an extra special gift for Jessica. He thought she should have something extra for coming up with the idea of moving the dance so that Alice could attend. Both he and Jessica made a big deal out of getting Alice to sign the poster too, since she was in the movie. The whole night was just perfect.

When the dance ended and all the kids went home, the teachers stayed behind to help the custodial staff clean up the mess. Edward and Seth wholeheartedly joined in by folding up tables and chairs and putting them back into storage. By the time we were all done I was tired and my body hurt, just for wearing those damn heals alone.

Edward was talking to Eric and I walked over to him and put my arms around him, discretion be damned. Eric looked a little startled at my bold gesture but continued to talk to Edward as if nothing ever happened.

"Well, thank you, Edward. You made our little Moving Up Day Dance very special. These kids won't ever forget it."

"Glad I could be here, Eric." I internally chuckled at the fact that my boyfriend and my boss were on a first name basis.

"Good job, tonight, Miss Swan. Have a good night you two."

"Thanks, goodnight." Edward and I both said at the same time as Eric walked away.

"So, Mr. Masen. You ready to get out of here?"

"Oh, most definitely, Miss Swan. I just need to find Seth." He started looking around and stopped when his eyes landed on Seth and Charlotte looking very enamored by each other. Seth must have sensed us looking at him because he fixed his gaze in our direction and gave us a two thumbs up before returning his attention to Charlotte. "Now there's a new development."

"I introduced them." I said proudly. He raised his eyebrows as if to question what I said.

"Yup, and Charlotte told me that Seth was going home with her tonight. So that means we have the whole house to ourselves." I began fiddling with one of the button on his shirt.

"Is that so?" Edward smirked as he looked at me.

"Uh-huh. I just have to bring this cart of decorations to my room and then we can go. Wanna come with me?"

"Of course, baby." He said it like there wasn't any other thing in this world that he wanted to do and took control of pushing the cart.

My classroom was not exactly close to the gym and Edward followed as I made turn after turn until we were in front of my door. I put my key in the lock and opened it as Edward pushed the cart into the room. It was dark but the light from the hallway filtered in and cast a soft glow over the room. Edward gave it a good once over. I realized that he had never been in my classroom and all of a sudden I was hit with memories of a dream that I had had way too many times. I knew what I wanted to do and I was determined to go through with it. I shut the door and locked it. The noise made Edward turn around and his eyes went wide when he saw what I had done. I was sure he could smell the searing lust I felt for him seeping from my pores.

"I've had dreams, fantasies really." I felt a little unsure of myself as his gaze bore down on me like the sun. I bit my lip as I waited for his reaction.

"Oh, really? What kind…what kind of fantasies?" His voice squeaked a little and it reminded me of the boys when their voice broke during puberty.

_Not the time to be_ _thinking of the kids. _

"Well, see that desk? Behind you?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the desk behind him. "I do. It's a nice desk." He went over to hit and rested his hands on it before he gave it a good shake. "Very sturdy."

"Well, that's good, that it's sturdy. Because, Edward, I want you to take me on that desk. And I want you to call me Miss Swan while you do it." Apparently that was all he needed because in less than three second he had moved to me, picked me up, and brought me to that desk so that I was sitting on top it. I silently thanked God that I had had the time to clean and organize it before I had left on Friday. He placed himself between my legs and kissed me, hard.

"Are you sure that you want to do this, here?" I just nodded as I looked into his eyes, willing him to believe me. "Well then, Miss Swan, I was always told that I should never, never disobey a teacher." He pulled me close up against him and I could feel how much he wanted me. He felt up my leg as he reached under my dress and pulled my panties down. "So wet, Miss Swan. Is that all for me?" HHHH hhkk

"Of course. As much as this is all for me." I used one hand to rub his cock over his pants and my other to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. He groaned as I finally set him free and my hand moved to his bare skin. I wrapped my legs around him as I laid my back down on the desk, shoving a couple of things to the floor as I made myself open to him.

"Fuck, Miss Swan. You are going to be death of me." He grabbed my hips and lined himself up with my entrance. In one purposeful push, he was inside me and I was complete. I was already so close. This was my fantasy, after all, and the fact that it was coming true was enough to send me over the edge.

Edward moved in and out of me, each thrust bringing me closer and closer to the bliss that I wanted to feel. I could tell by the little sounds he was making that he was close too. He reached down between my legs and used his glorious fingers to give me that little something extra. It made me shatter into a million pieces. He soon followed allowing his own orgasm to overtake him as he said my name over and over. He laid his weight on top of me as we both came down from our euphoric highs. I couldn't help but reflect on the wonderful events of the night.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" He replied as he buried his head into the crook of my neck.

"The way you were tonight, with Alice and those kids. It was amazing. I love you, so much." He raised himself up off of me until he could stare into my eyes. His hands tentatively reached up to cradle my face.

"Isabella Swan, I love you. Don't ever forget that." He brought his lips down to reach mine and kissed me tenderly. This man was beautiful, inside and out.

I didn't want to break the moment, but I remembered where were. "As much as I would love to stay here and just kiss you forever, I don't think it's wise. We should ah, probably go."

"You're probably right. This really wouldn't look good on my transcript." Edward smirked as began to reassemble his clothes.

"You ass." I playfully slapped his arm.

"You love my ass."

"You're right, I do. But that doesn't mean I want anyone catching your ass, or mine for that matter, in the act of teacher desk sex."

"Point taken, love. Let's make like a tree and leave." He opened the door and looked both ways before entering the hallway. I laughed as I shut the door behind me and locked it.

"You can be so corny sometimes." I said as I threaded my arm through his and rested my head on his arm as we walked down the hallway. He pressed a light kiss to the top of my head and whispered even though there wasn't a soul in the building.

"And you, _Miss Swan_, are sexy as hell all the time."

**Again, sorry for the wait. Please let me know what you think.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, everyone! Hope everyone is enjoying their summer! The heat wave in the Great Northeast has forced me to stay inside, but on a positive note, I have been able to finish this chapter. Hope you like! Please review!**

**AN: I don't own Twilight, but I do own central air – Thank God!**

**Chapter 36**

**A Good Day**

**EPOV**

"Uhhhh. This is torture. I want them and I want them now, Isabella." My eyes honed in on the yummy mounds of heaven in front of me.

"Edward, stop ogling my goodies. And no, you cannot have them." Bella was using her teacher voice making it all the harder to resist.

"But I want them."

"I said no. And don't even think about touching them."

"Bel-laaaa."

"Eddddwarrrd." She was fucking mocking me. Nice girlfriend, right. "You'll be able to enjoy them…later."

"Please, just a nibble?"

"Fine!" She said in a huff. "You may have one, but only one. The rest are for Alice."

"Yay!" I squealed like a little girl as I took the biggest chocolate chip cookie from the cooling rack and shoved it into my mouth_. Yes, I said cookies. What did you think we were talking about? That's what I thought. Get your mind out of the gutter, you big pervs._

Bella rolled her eyes at my immaturity and went back to cleaning up the baking mess in the kitchen. I went over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk. It would be the perfect accompaniment to these fuck awesome Bella cookies.

I had woken up to an empty bed and the most amazing smell wafting from downstairs. Bella had been hard at work making cookies and putting lunch together. It was my last day here and she had suggested taking Alice for a short picnic near her house. She would be starting her intensive chemo tomorrow and who knows how long it would be before she was able to be outside again. Knowing that I wasn't going to be here to see Alice through this rough time did not sit with me well at all, but I knew it couldn't be helped. The movie premier was a little more than a month away and it was bad enough that I went MIA this weekend. I walked up behind Bella and put my arms around her waist. I rested my head on her back and sighed as she brought her hands up and stroked my arms.

"I hate that I can't be here for her." She turned around in my arms to face me.

"Oh, Edward. You need to stop beating yourself up about this. You were here for her on one of the most important nights of her thirteen year old life and you made it so, so special. That is worth more to her than anything you could do while she's in the hospital. She understands your responsibilities more than you know. Give her a little credit." I knew everything Bella was saying was true, but I wasn't ready for my personal pity party to be over just yet.

"I know, but I just can't help but think that while she's here struggling and suffering for her life, I'll be out promoting a stupid movie. It's so fucking trivial."

"Uh, don't let Alice hear you say that. You seem to forget she's _in_ that trivial movie. She'll rip your nuts off if she hears you talking like that, and then where would that leave us? I'm kind of fond of your nuts, ya know." Bella waggled her eyebrows at me and I had never found her sexier. I squeezed her a little tighter.

"Well we can't let that happen, since you're you know, so _fond_ of them." I started to nuzzle her neck and pepper it with little nibbles.

"Edddwarrd." Now it was her turn to wine.

"What? It's nothing to be embarrassed about, baby. They're quite _fond_ of you too. The feeling is one-hundred percent mutual. Maybe this would be the time to show just how _fond _of them you are." I ignored her attempts to push me away and continued assaulting her neck. I was quickly breaking down her resolve and was looking forward to the idea that I was so going to get hot kitchen floor sex when I heard the front door open and close with a small slam.

"Bella, Edward? You guys awake yet?" Fucking Seth. He just had to pick this moment to come home. I groaned into Bella's neck as she pushed me away and straightened up her clothes. I readjusted myself silently apologizing to my man parts for shutting them down.

"Be nice." Bella warned as she shook out her hair. I scowled as she placed a chaste kiss on my pouting face. I was acting like a child who had their lollipop taken away.

_Seriously, Masen? You were lucky enough to get it three times last night and even that doesn't include the teacher desk fuck. Insatiable bastard._

"In here, Seth." Bella called out to him as soon as we were both put back together. Seth literally skipped into the kitchen with what I could only describe as a permanent grin plastered across his face.

"Oh man, Bella. I could just kiss you." Bella squealed as he grabbed her away from me and started swinging her around.

"Yeah, that won't be happening, buddy." I said in a half joking half 'touch her and I'll beat your ass' kind of way.

"Oh give it a rest, Edward. We all know Bella only belongs to you blah, blah, blah. It just so happens that the love of your life has just introduced me to the love of my life. Charlotte is amazing. Thank you, Bella." He spun her around one more time to make his point and probably to piss me off. He continued to rattle on like a high school girl with a crush.

"We just clicked. We have so much in common. I feel like I've known her all my life." Seth grabbed a cookie off the rack and shoveled it into his mouth in one bite. "God, Bella, these are awesome." Before I could tell him they weren't for him Bella responded.

"I'm glad you like them. Go ahead, take another."

What. The Hell?

"He gets two and I have to beg for one. What's up with that?" I could hear the wining in my voice but I couldn't stop it. First he cockblocked hot kitchen floor sex and now he's eating my Bella's cookies.

"You get to have more later, he doesn't." Bella gave me that 'you better relax' look. She was right, I was fucking acting like an imbecile. I needed to bring it down a notch or two.

"So, you and Charlotte. That's great, really Seth." I willed the rational side of my brain to start functioning.

"Thanks, dude. I gotta get going though. Charlotte's picking me up in an hour. We're going to go hiking. I just came home to shower and change. By the way, Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think you could get me an extra ticket to the movie premier? I want to ask Charlotte if she'll be my date."

"Sure, no problem, man."

"Great, thanks. See you kids later." He started to saunter out of the room.

"Be back around five. That should give us time to make our flight." Seth didn't turn around but gave me a thumbs up to let me know that he had heard. With that acknowledgement I looked over to Bella to see that her head was down and she was…crying?

_What the fuck?_

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" I was over to her in a flash and put my arms around her. She made no attempt to hug me in return and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what had changed in three minutes. "Bella, sweetie, you can tell me." She looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes and I brushed her hair away from her face.

"It's…it's nothing." She tried to lower her head but I wouldn't let her.

"Clearly, it's not nothing. Tell me baby. I want to make it better."

"I…I just d-didn't realize that the p-premier was something you bring a…a date to." Then it dawned on me that I had never asked Bella to be my date to the premier. I just assumed she already knew I was planning on it, but with the dance and everything, I never got around to saying the words. She didn't think I wanted her there.

_Fuuuuuck!_

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry Bella. I was planning on asking you, really. With everything going on I guess I just forgot. Will you go with me?" It didn't make her smile like I thought it would. Instead she just stood there and looked at the floor.

"Don't you think that maybe you go and be seen with someone that's a little more…um…more glamorous? I'm hardly red carpet material. It wouldn't be good for your image."

What the fuck was this? I couldn't believe she was implying that she wasn't good enough for me, again. One little slip up on my part and we're back to square one? I couldn't contain the anger and frustration one more second.

"Dammit, Bella. I don't want fucking glamorous, I want _you_." Her head snapped up and all I could see was hurt consume her face. That did not come out right. In that one statement I confirmed what she thought was true, that she wasn't glamorous at all. God, I am a fucking idiot. I brought my voice down lower so that it was gentle and tender.

"What I mean is that in my world glamorous is just another word for fake. All those people you see on television seem like they have it all, but they don't. They may be beautiful on the outside, but that's only their shell. They're shallow and conceited on the inside. I've been in that world, Bella, and I hated it. It tortured me and slowly tried to kill me. You are the opposite of that. When I look at you I see natural beauty, inside and out. When I smell you, I smell sunshine and fresh air. When I touch you, I feel warmth and electricity. And when I make love to you I can see us, twenty maybe thirty years into the future being so happy with each other and our growing family. It overwhelms me Bella, because it's real and it reminds me that I'm alive. Whenever the bullshit of my career threatens to take me under, I can push it all aside and stay the course because I know that the happily ever after for me is locked inside of you." I

"But the last time I was in Hollywood all the press could focus on was me and who I was to you. I don't want to be that kind of distraction, not on your big night." God, this woman was going to be the death of me.

"Bella, if you don't want to go because the press makes you feel uncomfortable, I'll respect that. But don't think I'm going to use it as an opportunity to take someone else. I'll go alone and the whole time I'll be wondering what you are doing and how long it will be until I'm with you again. You seem to forget that I am irrevocably in love with you and that's not going to change. You're stuck with me." I stroked her back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I really haven't felt insecure about our relationship in a long time. I don't know, I guess the thought that you didn't want me with you at the premier made me have a momentary lapse in judgment. I know you love me and I love you."

"So, you'll go with me, be my date? I really, really want you there next to me." She smiled and nodded emphatically. "Excellent. If Charlotte agrees to go you guys can travel together. But just so you know, you are staying with me."

"Yes sir." Bella said in her best man voice while giving a salute with her hand. I decided to take the opportunity to see what else I could get while she was being so agreeable.

"And I'm having another cookie." She started to protest but I just smirked at her as I picked one up and popped it in my mouth.

~o~o~O~o~o~

The picnic was such a great idea. Alice was happier than I had ever seen her. She led Bella and me to a small meadow on her family's property that was peppered in different colored wildflowers. The sun was shining and the summer day was pleasantly warm.

We had eaten our sandwiches and were settling down to enjoy Bella's awesome cookies. Alice was enthusiastically giving us all the details on the previous night. After the dance, she and Jasper went to a parent chaperoned party at Jessica's. There was food and dancing and they even played a little truth or dare, much to my dismay. I just about choked on my soda when she told us that she was dared to French kiss Jasper but it hadn't been a big deal because they had already done that 'tons of times.' Bella had laughed at me and whispered that this was the norm for kids her age. My shocked facial reaction encouraged another chuckle along with the sentiment that I should 'stop being a big prude.'

And that would be Alice's statement.

Bella and Alice roared into a fit of giggles at my expense. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of role model or something? You shouldn't be encouraging her." I glared at Bella.

"Oh, please Edward. It's just kissing. It's not like we're having sex or anything."

_Oh my fucking Christ._

"No, no, no, I'm not hearing that. Lalalalalalalala!" I put my hands on my ears and started singing loudly which only made Bella and Alice laugh harder.

I declared that this was all just a little too much information for me and begged the girls to move on to the next topic. Thankfully they put me out of my misery.

"So, Bella, I hear you're going to be Edward's date for the movie premier." Alice said once she had her laugher under control.

"Really? And how did you hear that?"

"Edward called me as soon as you accepted. I think he's a little excited."

"You think?" Bella scrunched up her nose.

"Yeah, he was practically salivating over the phone. He's whipped." I suddenly felt I was not part of this conversation.

"_He's _right here, ya know." I put my hands on my hips and pouted.

"Awww, are you feeling a little left out, Eddie-weddie? Bella, I think he needs some attention." And with that they evilly smirked at each other before closing in on me.

"What are you guys doing?" Neither of them said anything, they just continued stalking over to me. I was a little…no, a lot nervous when they finally reached me. I put my hands up in a defensive move. Bella and Alice looked at each other.

"Get him." Alice screamed and then they were everywhere, tickling the ever-loving shit out of me.

"No, stop! Fuck, get off me!" I was about to piss my pants.

"Ooooohhhh, Edward, you said a bad word. Who's the role model now?" Bella said as she drove her hand underneath my clenched arm and struggled to get to my armpit. I was losing, miserably. My only chance was to take them both at the same time. Letting go of my protective stance, I bear hugged them, one in each arm. Then I started using my fingers to tickle their sides. The frantically tried to get out of my grasp, but I was too strong.

_King Edward. I'm in control now. Take that you little heathens._

"Okay, uncle, uncle." Alice squealed and I finally released my grip knowing that I had won the war. All three of us collapsed next to each other on the grass, breathing heavy from all the exertion. After several minutes of silence, Alice spoke up.

"Bella?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Thank you."

"For what."

"For going with Edward to the premier. If I can't go, I'm glad to know that you'll be there, sort of representing me." Bella was quiet for a moment. The reality of the upcoming future came crashing down like a heavy weight upon us. Alice deserved to be at this premier more than anyone and yet, it was impossible.

"I'd be honored, Alice. I'm sorry you can't be there." Bella said quietly. There was another stretch of silence before Alice decided that she had enough with the brooding.

"Hey, it's only one premier. I'll go to the next one, and the next one, and the one after that." We knew what she was saying. She didn't feel that bad she was missing it because what she was doing would hopefully save her life and give her the chance to go to many premiers in the future.

_So fucking grown up._

"But you better give me play by play details when you get back. Take notes if you have to. I don't want you to leave anything out."

"Of course, Alice."

"Great, now hand me that container of cookies, please. I'd like another one." I looked to see that there was only one left. I snatched it before Bella could pass it to Alice.

"You're going to have to fight me for it, squirt." The sparkle in Alice's eye that was there before the conversation went heavy was back.

"I was wondering when you'd be ready for round two. You're not going to win this time, especially when cookies are involved." And with that Alice attacked me and started tickling me again. Bella jumped in to help her.

It had been a good day. A real good day.

**Reviews are almost as good as a tickle fight with Edward. Please leave one!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello all! I know, I know, it's been awhile. I apologize. I've working on another story for a contest as well as this one. Can't tell you about it because it's all anonymous and that would be breaking the rules. I'm a teacher – I like rules. I will post it to my profile when the contest is over though.**

**A special thanks to ****LadyExcalibur2010**** for recommending FTLOA in one of her chapters. She is the first that I am aware of and I will always be grateful! Besides, her story, ****The Bigger They Are**** is all sorts of kick ass! In it, Soldierward meets Bella James, a military widow trying to raise four boys. It's really sweet and funny and her knowledge of the military is incredible. I highly recommend it.**

**Beware – we're getting to the hard stuff.**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 37**

**Preparations**

**BPOV**

I cried all the way home from the airport.

Strike that. Charlotte and I cried all the way home from the airport. It had only been two days, but that had seemed to be enough to time to confirm that Seth and Charlotte had indeed found their soul mate in each other. You wouldn't know it from the tears streaming down my face, but I was really happy for both of them.

"A little over a month. That's all we have to wait before we see them again." I said trying to convince myself as well as Charlotte. She was coming with me to Los Angeles as Seth's date to the premier.

"Actually, I'll see Seth in three weeks." What? That's no fair.

"You bitch. How did you manage that one?" I really was joking but I couldn't felt the pang of jealousy I felt knowing that I really would have to wait the entire month.

"He has to come up to have his bone marrow harvested." Duh, how could I forget that? I can be so stupid sometimes.

"I still can't believe he's doing this for Alice. He is such a great guy." Charlotte sighed beside me.

'Yes, he really is." We rode in silence for a few minutes deep in our own thoughts before Charlotte spoke again. "Hey, what are you going to wear to the premier?" I was glad the conversation was taking on a lighter tone.

"You know, I really haven't thought about it."

"Are you serious, Bella? You're going to be on the red carpet as Edward Masen's date. He's the star of the freakin' movie. You can't show up looking like you're about to teach a class or chaperone a dance." I knew she was right. I wanted; no I needed to look good that night, for Edward. He had assured me over and over again that I was what he wanted and I believed him, I really did. I felt like I deserved to be at Edward's side, but for one night, I wanted to prove it to the rest of the whole fucking world. I wanted to show them real, as Edward put it, _and_ glamorous. I wanted to impress, I just needed a plan.

When I got home, I took a good look in the mirror. Running regularly kept me in pretty good shape, but it didn't take care of all my problem areas. I had been meaning to incorporate some sort of upper body workout into my exercise for awhile anyway. I also needed to start watching what I ate. I was notorious for living on Pop Tarts, pretzels, and diet soda. I refused to go all Kate Olsen, but a healthier diet would benefit me in a lot of ways. My hair was okay. It could use a trim and maybe be some highlights, but nothing too drastic. I didn't really want to change myself, just spruce me up a bit.

I had a month to do just that. First, I made an appointment at a salon in Port Angeles to have my hair cut and highlights added. I scheduled it for two weeks before the premier so if I didn't like it there was time to fix it. Then I talked to Emmett about being my own personal trainer. Being an athlete, he knew what I need to do to really get in shape. I told him what I wanted and how long I had to achieve it and he developed a tailor made regimen specifically to meet my goals. I was to run three to five miles six days a week in the morning, then in the evening I would work with Emmett on a weight training program. He worked my hard, real hard. I felt great physically and mentally after each session. Emmett was great at motivating and pushing me and I could see him doing something like this in the future. However, when I mentioned it to him, he just shrugged.

"Hey, what's that all about?" I asked as I wiped the sweat from my face and neck. He shrugged again. "You're going to be a senior next year. Haven't you thought about what you want to do after high school?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it, but…" He started fiddling with the zipper of his gym bag. All of a sudden he was anxious. I had never seen him like this, ever.

"Emmett, what's wrong? We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. It's okay." I placed my arm on his shoulder but he still wouldn't look at me.

"You know, you're the first person in a long time that has asked me about what I want to do after I graduate. And I mean, I get it, I really do. How can I even think about my future when Alice…when Alice may…" The sobbing started before he could finish his sentence. Suddenly I realized what all this was about. Everything going on with Alice was just about all this family could take right now. The uncertainty of the future made it difficult for anyone to even think that far ahead, even Emmett. He wasn't jealous about not getting any attention; he was just scared as hell for his baby sister.

"Emmett, sweetie…" I pulled him down for a hug and just let him cry. I had not seen him get emotional once since this whole thing started and he needed to get it out. He was hurting just like everyone else. I rubbed his back as he let out months of frustration and hurt. I didn't speak again until his tears began to subside. "Now I want you to listen to me. It's true, we do not know how this is going to end and it may not be the way we want it to, but that doesn't mean we can't have a positive outlook. It also doesn't mean that everyone else should just shut down and wait for the worst to happen, even you. The best thing you can do for Alice is continue to live your life to the fullest. Make plans, do things, and share it with her. How do you think she would react if she knew you were? We both know she would kick your ass." Emmett started to chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess she would." He sniffed and pulled away from my embrace. "But Mom and Dad, they just don't have the time..." I cut him off.

"Have you approached them and told them what you've been thinking?"

"Well no, but…"

"But what? They do need to focus on Alice's needs but you are their son too and they need to be mindful of your needs as well. They just need a little reminder. Talk to them, Em. They love you very, very much."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right. You know that." Emmett laughed as we started cleaning up the weights. "By the way, I think you would make a great personal trainer."

"It is something that I've thought about doing. I want to study sports medicine or something."

"Sounds like a perfect goal to me. I'm sure there are others who would think so too." I gave Emmett a knowing smile and was happy with the grin I received in return.

o~o~O~o~o

"I think…I think…" One look at Alice and I knew what she was thinking. I immediately grabbed the garbage can next to her bed and brought it up to her. Hugging it to her chest she emptied the contents of her stomach, which wasn't much. With the Moving Up Dance behind us, reality had set in. Chemo had begun. Intense chemo that was expected to knock the shit right out of her.

And it did.

One week. One week since Alice began chemo and already she looked like she did at the end of her past rounds. This chemo was meant to kill just about everything. It was literally breaking the cancer and her body down so that the bone marrow transplant would have a chance to succeed. Chemo treatments had not been kind to Alice in the past, but this was just devastating. She lost her hair, her energy, and everything she put into her stomach. It was just a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to come home in between treatments. We knew that this was going to happen, but no one was prepared for just how much Alice was going to suffer for this. It was obvious early on that she needed to have someone with her at all times.

The Cullens never asked and I never offered. They knew that I was helping simply because I wanted to and I knew just how much they appreciated it. We never had to say the words, it was just understood. I just started showing up at their house or the hospital, wherever Alice was at the time, with my laptop. I told them that I wanted Alice to help me pick out my dress for the premier. Alice, despite being battle weary, was ecstatic. I knew we would be combing through every designer site on-line until we found what Alice thought was the perfect dress. It would make things a little easier on Esme and Carlisle, make Alice happy, and help me find a dress. Let's face it; I was getting the best part of this deal. I had no fucking clue about picking out movie premier attire. I needed help and Alice knew everything about fashion.

I rubber her back until she felt like she was finished and handed me back the garbage can. She leaned back onto her pillows and I brought a cup of water with a straw up to her lips. She sipped it gingerly until her breathing evened out. I used a cool washcloth to wipe her forehead and face. "You okay, Hun?"

"Yeah, I feel a little better." Alice tried to smile a little but you could tell it was an effort. Can we go back to that Versace site? I want to see that black one again." I smiled and complied with what she wanted. She was so brave, much braver than anyone at her age should ever have to be.

The next few weeks pretty much followed the same routine: run, visit with Alice, work out with Emmett, and talk to Edward. I slowly noticed my body responding to my intense work out training and was pleasantly pleased. Overall, I was much more tone and all my curves were in the right spots. I was proud at my progress. I did it all through a healthy diet and exercise.

_Take that all you liposuction/anorexic/bulimic Hollywood bitches. Especially you, Tanya Denali._

Alice and I finally found a dress that we both agreed on. It only took two weeks of on-line searching, but when Alice saw it, she knew it was the one. I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. It was red, very red, and very form fitting. Alice called it a bandage dress, which was fitting because that's what it looked like. It had had little off the shoulder cap sleeves and hugged the body everywhere. I had never in my life has worn anything so…sexy.

"Why the heck have you been working so hard for if you aren't going to show off what you got?" Alice had her hand on her hips as she sat up in bed. "You show up wearing that dress and a killer pair of heels, Edward ain't gonna know what hit him. Isn't that what you want?"

Yes, it was what I wanted. Edward had already proven with his words and actions that I was all he wanted. He told me everyday how beautiful and sexy I was and that if anything, he didn't deserve me. I knew that was far from being true, but dammit, my goal for all this was prove to the world that I belonged with him. I wasn't going to do that looking like Miss Frumpadump. This dress was anything but frumpy and the red color would make me stand out whether I wanted to or not.

"You're right, Alice. E-mail it to Angela before I chicken out." I blurted out before I could think myself into not going through with it. I think Alice was worried about it too, because in less than two minutes she had already sent Angela everything she needed to know in order to get that dress. She had offered to order anything I and Charlotte needed so we didn't have to carry it on the plane.

"You are going to look so hot."

"That's the plan, I guess." Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Just don't tell Edward anything about the dress. I want to…surprise him." Despite his busy schedule, Edward had been calling Alice two or three times a day.

"Oh, he's going to be surprised alright. You just might shock him into nakedness."

"Alice!"

"What? Women all over the world would be on their hands and knees thanking you. Me, I'd rather not see the goods. It would be like that one time I accidently walked in on Emmett while he was getting out of the shower. So gross! I still knock at least four times just to be safe." She made a pretend gagging sound to emphasize her naked Emmett point.

"Okay, then, I think that's my cue to leave." The there was no way I was going to discuss Edward's nakedness with Alice, especially since I wouldn't be able to do it without turning bright red. "See you tomorrow, Hun?"

"Sure, but we've picked out the dress. Don't feel like you have to come over just for me. I know I'm not much fun to be with these days." She broke my heart.

"Nonsense, girl, you are fifty different kinds of fun. Besides, I need your help picking out shoes and accessories." Her grin could have lit up the Empire State Building."

"You better get here early then. We have work to do."

"I don't doubt that. See you tomorrow." I said as I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

o~o~O~o~o

The next few weeks were hectic to say the least and everything started to happen at once. A week before Alice was scheduled to receive her transplant she began to stay at the hospital. The chemo treatments were torturing her body and the doctors were afraid of her catching something due to her weak immune system. They thought they could isolate her and lessen the chances of that happening is she was admitted to the hospital. Alice didn't like it, but she went without a struggle. I think she secretly was relieved to go.

Seth flew in for his part of the procedure and I agreed to go with Charlotte to pick him up at the airport. I drove back while they got…reacquainted in the backseat of the car. Seeing them whisper and giggle and just be totally in love with each other made me miss Edward all the more. He had absolutely no time whatsoever. The movie premier was a little over two weeks away and he was booked solid.

A couple days later I went for my hair appointment in Port Angeles. I had about two inches of split ends cut off and still had hair that was pretty long. I hadn't even realized how bad my hair had gotten since getting it cut last…when did I get it cut? It's been so long I couldn't even remember. The hair dresser put in some subtle red highlights and I must admit, the looked remarkable. It wasn't extreme but it brightened me up considerably. Between the dress and the hair, I was feeling pretty confident about my appearance on the red carpet.

The bone marrow harvest went without a hitch and Charlotte was more than willing to nurse Seth back to health. His part of the procedure was relatively easy and there was only some mild discomfort that came along with it. Seth was still as proud as a peacock that he could do this for Alice. Still a little loopy from the anesthetic, he announced to everyone that there was 'more where that came from' as they were wheeling him out of the operating room. Charlotte was going to have her hands full with drugged up Seth.

Two days after Alice's last chemo treatment, the transplant was given. Alice was given a central line in order to administer the bone marrow as well as take the numerous blood samples needed without having to take it from her arms every time. I didn't know what to expect, but the actual transplant was uneventful. It was given kind of like a blood transfusion and it appeared that all was going well. But I guess that was supposed to be the easy part. The next two to four weeks was just a waiting game to see if Alice's body would accept Seth's bone marrow. She was going to feel like utter shit the whole time. The flu like symptoms would be ten times more intense than if she actually had the flu and she could have them for over a month. Probably the worst part was that contact with her had to be very limited. The chance of infection was too great and it was too much of a risk to let her have a lot of visitors. Anyone who did visit with her had to wear full scrubs, a mask, and gloves. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who had unlimited visitation and that was only because Carlisle was a doctor who worked in the hospital.

As the days went on, everything the doctors said would happen happened. Alice suffered tremendously. I could see it in Esme's eyes every time she came out of her room that Alice was getting worse. Even though I was only allowed to see her for a couple of real short visits, I tried to be at the hospital for a couple hours a day just in case Carlisle or Esme needed something. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were there any free time they had. Charlotte and Seth, who decided he was going to stay until it was time to leave for the premier, also came to the hospital every day to be supportive. Edward called me every few hours for an update. It was literally killing him that he couldn't be here.

"Honey, it's okay. She's asleep most of the time anyway. She doesn't have the energy to stay awake more than an hour or so at a time. Once the premier is over you'll be able to see her and hopefully she'll be much better by then." I tried to explain to him one night after I had gotten home from the hospital.

"It's not enough. I should be there for her, for you, for everyone." He sounded so frustrated, so helpless.

"You are right where Alice wants you to be. This is her movie too and it's your responsibility to be her voice. Be there for the both of you." This was not a new conversation. In fact, it seemed like we had this conversation at least a couple of times a week. He would be feeling so guilty for no being here and I had to remind him that he owed to Alice to promote the hell out of it. He also owed it to himself because he had worked really fucking hard on that movie too and I knew he was proud of it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He paused before speaking again. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Only a couple more days. I can't wait. So what's on the agenda? I've never been to a premier before." I subtly changed the subject.

"Well, you're flying in Thursday morning, right?"

"Yeah, I think our plane lands around ten."

"Unfortunately I'm going to be stuck all day doing pre-premier interviews and such, so I won't be able to see you until it's time to go. Angela is going to pick you and Charlotte up and then the three of you are going to have a spa day. Then you'll go to Angela's apartment to get ready. Ben, Seth, and I will come meet you there. We'll have a drink and then head over in the limo."

"I'll be in California eight hours before I get to see you. That's not acceptable." I whined.

"Sorry, baby. It can't be helped. But I totally plan on making it up to you after the premier. Friday is ours. There's nothing on the schedule except you in my bed, all day." I could feel myself getting wet just thinking about it.

"That sounds heavenly." I sighed.

"You're gonna think you're in heaven. I'll make sure of that, multiple times." His voice took on that low, husky quality that made me unscrupulously horny. My inner slut was just begging to come out and play.

"Is that a promise?" I tried to be seductive but I was sure I just sounded ridiculous.

"Oh, you have no idea Bella." I shivered with delight.

"What about Saturday? Can we stay in bed that day too?"

"As much as I would love to, we can't. We have to go to the run." Oh yes, the run. I can't believe I forgot. Edward and the National Bone Marrow Donor Program had teamed up to organize a 5K Run to support the organization. Donations would go directly to the program and there was also going to be a mobile testing station. They thought it would garner more participation by doing it in the wake of the premier hype. Edward had also called up celebrities personally and got them to commit their participation. Anyone could sign up and having those celebrities would certainly bring out a lot more people. Edward also planned on running. That alone would attract women who just wanted to watch, because who the hell wouldn't want to watch Edward run? Edward and sweat are a great combination. I know first hand.

"Oh, that's right. Hey, can you sign me up? I'd like to run." I could hear Edward chuckle a little.

"Sweetie, you do know that 5K is really 3.1 miles. Are you sure you're up to it? It's kind of long." I hadn't told him that I had been running five miles a day for a month because I wanted to surprise him with the results. But now this was an opportunity I could not pass up.

"Really? That _is_ a long distance." I said a little tentatively. "I think I could do it. In fact…" I paused for effect. "...I think I could beat you." I knew he had absolutely no time to train for this. His ass was grass.

"Now, now little girl. Don't be betting out of your ass. You know how I am with bets. I take paying up very seriously."

"Yes, I know. I have a picture of you with your autograph written with a hot pink sharpie on display in my bedroom to prove it. I still think I could take you." That little dig just spurned him on even more.

"Okay, what are the terms of the bet?" I could tell he was plotting and planning. He thought he had this one in the bag.

_Sucker._

"I'm going to have to think about it. How about if we discuss the terms when I get there after we've had a little time to really consider what we would like."

"We could do that. But I have to let you know, I won't go easy on you." His tone was threatening and sounded so sexy.

And then he yawned.

As much as I would have liked to take this conversation further in more ways than one, we were both exhausted and needed sleep.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, cowboy." I responded before yawning myself.

A few minutes later I was snuggling under my covers thinking about what I wanted out of the bet. There were so many possibilities. It was going to be hard to narrow it down to just one. Whatever it was, it had to be good, because there was one thing I was absolutely sure of.

I was going to fucking win.

**Poor Alice! We knew this was going to happen but it doesn't make it any easier. The premier is next. I've posted a link to Bella's dress on my profile. Looking forward to all of your wonderful reviews!**

/product/99950


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone! Bet you weren't expecting an update so soon, huh? Well, the combination of this one just flowing and the encouragement I got from your reviews just made it write itself. You guys truly overwhelmed me! I have never gotten more than fifty reviews for a chapter. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**The first part of the premier is all Bella. Edward will have his say next chapter. There's a little bit of everything in here. I hope you like it!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 38**

**The Red Carpet and Restroom Ruckus**

**BPOV**

"Did you pack a swimsuit? And by swimsuit I mean a bikini, not thatgrandma thing you have owned for the last twenty years." I wanted to visit Alice one more time before I left for the premier. Leave it to her to worry about whether or not I was adequately packed while going through a bone marrow transplant. I rolled my eyes at her.

I wouldn't say she was having a good day because the good days wouldn't happen for awhile, but she was having a decent day. We had been talking for a good half hour and it didn't seem to wear her out like usual. We had been told it would be a rollercoaster at times, but if all went well, the decent days would turn into good days and they would start to outnumber the bad days. We were far from that, but today was a decent day.

"Yes, I packed the one I bought for the last trip to California. I figured it was acceptable since you picked it out."

"Ah, the blue one. Perfect." Once again I rolled my eyes at her. With the mask covering my mouth and nose it was the only way I could get my point across.

"Now that that's settled, I guess I should be going. Our flight is leaving really early tomorrow and you need your rest." I noticed that she looked down to her hands that were fidgeting with fuzz on the blanket.

"Yeah, probably. Hey Bella?" Alice looked up with poignant eyes.

"Show 'em what us Forks girls are made of." She knew it was impossible to go herself. She knew that this here was so much more important to her life that that there, but it didn't change the fact that she still wanted to be there all the same. She was supposed to be there. This was here way of telling me to live this experience for the both of us.

"You bet, sweetie." And then I had to get out of there. A quick kiss to her forehead, through the mask of course, and another set of goodbyes and I exited into the hallway. My emotions were starting to get away from me and the need to lean against the wall for a minute was necessary. A couple of deep breaths later I had gotten myself under control, just in time to hear the booming voice of Emmett.

"Bella, you're here. I was hoping I would see you before you left."

"Hi, Emmett. You here to see Alice?"

"Yeah. How is she today?"

"Not too bad at the moment." He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"That's great. Hey, I brought you something to bring on your trip."

"Emmett, you've already done so much for me. You didn't have to get me anything.'

"Well, I know you're running in that 5K and I thought you could use a little luck, so I asked myself what I could give you that would be lucky. All I could come up with is what has worked for me so, here you go." Next thing I knew Emmett was handing me over a Ziploc bag that contained none other than his lucky socks. They still looked like they hadn't been washed. His grin was ear to ear and he was being so sincere. I didn't want the socks, but I also didn't want to seem ungrateful either. "That's Grade A Emmett luck you got there. It won't fail you."

"Um, thanks Emmett, really, but I don't know. I wouldn't want anything to happen to these. Maybe I shouldn't take them." It's true, I'd feel incredibly guilty if they got lost, but I was more worried about not being let on the plane for carrying on a weapon of mass destruction.

_Please don't make me take them._

"I trust you completely." Good lord, he was serious.

"Oh well, in that case. Thanks, Emmett. I appreciate all the help I can get." I took the bag in my thumb and forefinger trying not to look like I was handling toxic waste, which I pretty much was. "Well, I need to get going. Thanks again, Emmett, for everything. Go see Alice before she goes to sleep." I hugged him and began to make my way home. I did end up putting the socks in my suitcase, still in the Ziploc bag of course. Who was I to turn down any sort of luck?

o~o~O~o~o

The plane ride was pretty uneventful even though I was fuming. Edward had wanted to pay for our airfare but I told him, wait, no I _insisted_ that I pay for it myself. He had already done so much for me, including paying for Charlotte's and my dresses which I wasn't happy about when Angela told me. He had found out that she was ordering them for us and took care of the bill before we even had a chance. Work expense he called it. I failed to see how my red bandage dress was a work expense, but I went with it. Now, I was just pissed.

He let me pay for my own ticket and Charlotte paid for hers, but when we checked in, someone had upgraded them to first class. It seems Seth had a first class ticket as well. Now I know I didn't upgrade them and neither did Charlotte or Seth. That could only leave…Edward.

_Bastard!_

"Bella, don't be mad at the guy. He just wants you to travel in style. You are his girlfriend after all and he has more money that all three of us put together. If this was breaking his bank, I would be right there with ya sister, but he makes more off the profits from his action doll than the cost of these tickets. I've known Edward for a long time and he's never really enjoyed the money he has earned until now. It makes him happy to share it with you." Seth did kind of have a point, I guess.

_Does Edward really have an action doll? Why don't I have one of those?_

"O-kay, I won't be too hard on him. I just don't want anyone to think that I'm with him for his money. It's kind of hard to prove that when he keeps spending it on me."

"And who the fuck cares about proving anything to anyone? You two and the people you care about know the truth, that's all that matters." Damn, Seth was one smart guy. The anger I had been feeling melted away just as they were calling first class passengers to board.

"Seth, I think you're my Yoda. You have just earned my seat." Originally Charlotte and I were assigned to sit together but I knew the two of them wish I would trade with Seth so that they could cuddle. I had been planning on doing it all along, but this was as good a reason as any. Seth fist pumped the air in jubilation. I just chuckled and Charlotte beamed. The two of them were just so damn cute.

We landed at LAX on time and found Angela waiting for us. I was secretly hoping Edward was going to surprise me, but it wasn't in the cards. He had work to do. After we got our luggage, Seth passionately kissed Charlotte before making his way to his own car. Angela, who was excited to see me and eager to meet the woman who had captured Seth's heart, drove us to one of the most upscale spas in Hollywood. Again, all of it was on Edward's bill. I cringed at first but then willed it away as I tried to take Seth's words to heart.

"Okay, I've scheduled us for a mani, pedi, massage, facial, hair, and makeup. Is there anything else you girls want to do? It's not a problem. They're at our disposal today." There was one thing I wanted to do but all of a sudden my embarrassment settled like a rock in my stomach. My natural instinct would have been to just go with what was scheduled and keep my mouth shut, but I really wanted to do this for Edward so I swallowed my modesty and bit the bullet.

"What about a wax?" I said it so low Angela and Charlotte both leaned in to try to hear me better.

"I'm sorry, Bella, what was that?" Good grief. I had to talk louder?

"A wax. I was thinking about getting a wax, you know, _a wax_?" I sounded like a moronic idiot. I just prayed Angela knew what I was talking about. She acted like it was no big deal, which surprised the hell out of me.

"I'm sure they could work a Brazilian into our day. In fact I'm almost due as well. Charlotte, how about you? You game?" Charlotte's jaw dropped as she looked over to me. I guess discussing a pussy wax was stretching the realm of the coworker relationship.

"Oooh, I've always wanted to try that."

_Or maybe not._

"Okay, three Brazilians it is." Twenty minutes and a string of profanities later, I was completely bare. I had always groomed that area and Edward had no complaints as far as I knew, but I really wanted to do something special for him.

_Nothing says special like a hairless vagina._

I saw Charlotte shortly after the twenty minute pain session. "He better fucking like this." She said as she walked gingerly in front of me. I mirrored her sentiment.

The rest of the day was whirlwind of pampering. I thought about Alice many times throughout the day. She would enjoy this so much. By the end, I was fully relaxed, my nails were polished in a shade of deep red, and my makeup was subtle and smoky. I had asked for a wilder than normal hairstyle to go with my sexy dress and I was not disappointed. The hairdresser set it in hot rollers to enhance my natural waves. After slightly teasing it, she pulled it all to one side and secured it low in a clip. It was bigger than I was used to but still had a softness to it that I liked.

We left the spa and went to Angela's apartment to finish getting ready. We only had a couple of hours before the boys got here, but for me it was not soon enough. My body was aching to see Edward. To know that he was in the same town was just killing me, but I put those thoughts aside and attempted to focus on getting dressed. Once I was finished, I took in my finished look. Alice was right, I needed to show off what I had worked so hard for and believe me, it was exactly what I was doing. I was excited for Edward to see me.

_Damn Swan, you're fucking hot!_

An hour and a half later, all three of us were ready and doing a celebratory shot in Angela's kitchen. The three of us had bonded quickly over Brazilian waxes and it looked like we were all going to be good friends. I always had been comfortable around the kids, but friends my age were not my forte. This was all new to me and quite truthfully, I was enjoying myself. Angela poured us each another shot declaring this would be her last one. She was working tonight after all. I followed her lead as I had a pair of four inch Christian Louboutin heels that I had to walk in. There was no way I was embarrassing myself in front of the whole world by falling on my drunken ass. Two shots was my limit. Charlotte had her own pair of Jimmy Choos that needed conquering and decided that two was enough for her as well.

Feeling a little warm and fuzzy, the three of us passed the time by just talking and laughing. Before we knew it, the intercom buzzed letting us know the boys were here. A whole new level of excitement filled my body knowing that I was about to be reunited with Edward. I had missed him so much.

"Come on up." Angela said as she pressed the button to let them in. "Okay, girls, its go time." All three of us quickly did a hair and make up check. Angela ran into her room carrying a small paper bag that she put down on the counter and then proceeded to line up six shot glasses to fill. A soft knock at the door followed by it opening made my heart stop.

"Ang? Where are you, sweetie?" I heard Ben call from the hallway.

"The kitchen." She called back. Ben entered first and went right up to Angela. The way here eyes lit up said it all. Charlotte squealed a little when she saw that Seth was right behind Ben. And then Edward. My stomach did flip flops as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. He was glorious in his black Armani suit. Underneath he had a crisp white shirt with one, two, no _three_ buttons undone. The tip of a red handkerchief matching my dress peeked out of his jacket pocket.

_My boyfriend was a sexy beast._

All of a sudden it got incredibly warm in the room when Edward's eyes landed on me. At first he didn't move, he just stood there with his mouth slightly open, his eyes piercing right through me. Feeling slightly uncomfortable I shifted my weight a little and that seemed to bring him back. One second and three steps later, he had swooped me into his arms and wrapped me into a hug.

"God, I've fucking missed you." I let myself breathe him in and get reacquainted with his delicious smells.

"I've missed you too." Edward pulled back a little so that he could bring his lips down to mine. Instead of kissing me which I desperately wanted him to do, he looked into my eyes and whispered.

"I, I don't even know what to do this. The dress, the shoes, everything about you is so Goddamn sexy as hell." Finally, his lips were on mine moving flawlessly and his hands frantically roamed my body. A throat cleared from behind us.

"I know you guys haven't seen each other in a while, but you're going to have to rein it in a little. We have a premier to go to. Edward? Are you even listening to me?" He absolutely wasn't listening to her. "I mean it, Edward, she can't not look like you've just ravaged her. And the same thing goes for you." Edward continued to ignore Angela, not that I minded in the least. "Edward Masen! Do. Not. Fucking. Mess. Her. Up!" The tone of the last word was enough to separate us, barely. "Finally. I thought I was going to stab you with a fork or something."

"Sorry, Angela."

"You are so not sorry." Angela had one hand on her hip and the other one was wielding a fork.

_Damn, she wasn't kidding about the fork._

"You're right, I'm not." We all laughed a little at Edward's admission and then the conversation started to flow a little more freely. I really just wanted to ditch the whole thing and go back to Edward's place. I wanted to make him see stars and I don't mean the celebrity kind.

_God, he brings out your naughty side. Cool it, Swan! It's going to be a long night._

"Okay, okay, we need to get going soon, so…" Angela and Edward seemed to have a silent conversation. At one point Angela nodded to the paper bag on the counter and Edward smiled.

"Okay, before we go, there's something I need to say. Everyone grab a shot." We all nudged in a little closer to claim one of the shots glasses Angela had filled as the guys had come in. "First, I want to thank all of you for coming with me tonight. Seth and Ben, you've been with me for a long time and I want to thank you for sticking by my ass, especially when my ass didn't deserve it." We all chuckled. "Angela and Charlotte, we may have only gotten to know each other recently, but I consider you friends and I'm thankful that you're in my life." Edward then took a deep breath and turned to me. "Bella, my beautiful, beautiful Bella. You are my everything and I can't begin to tell you how much better my life is with you in it. I've walked the red carpet many, many times. However, tonight will be the first time with the love of my life by my side. To tell you the truth, I can't fucking wait." He smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much. He reached up to wipe a lone tear that had spilled out of my eye before giving me a tender and chaste kiss. I took a deep breath to get my emotions in check.

"Unfortunately, there is one of us who could physically not be here tonight." Edward reached for the bag on the counter and took out six round disk looking things. "But that does not mean she should be left out." He gave each of us what appeared to be a button. Confused, I flipped it over and saw a picture of Alice in her costume for the movie. Above it the words 'TEAM ALICE' were prominently displayed in think black type.

I think I just fell in love with him all over again.

"We and everyone who worked on the movie is going to wear one of these as a reminder that Alice should be here with us, celebrating the premier of _our _movie." Now it was Edward's turn to battle with his emotions. When it was clear that he wasn't really able to go on, Seth stepped forward and raised his shot glass.

"To Alice. Hang in there, kid."

"To Alice." We all said simultaneously before downing the shot. I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you did this. She's going to absolutely love it." He kissed the top of my head and we both went about pinning our new buttons to our attire. Once everyone's pin was in place, Angela announced that it was time to leave.

"Why don't you guys go down? I need just a minute with Bella, alone." Edward and Angela engaged in staring contest for a minute before Angela gave in.

"Fine, but I'm bringing the fork. If you dishevel her in any way…" She made some stabbing motions and Edward took a step away from me and put up his hands as if to say he would do nothing of the sort and that he could be trusted.

_Silly Angela. What if I want to be disheveled?_

Once everyone had left, Edward closed the distance between us and began kissing me with the passion and ferocity that I craved. I needed to stop this and be the voice of reason.

"Edward, we really need to go. Angela is going to kill us and I would actually like to be alive for my first red carpet event." I said, not even convincing myself, yet Edward surprisingly pulled away.

"I know. I just have something I want to give you."

"Edward, you have already given me too much. The dress, the spa, and don't think I'm over that little stunt you pulled with the tickets." Edward pulled out of his inside coat pocket a flat, velvet covered box. "Yeah, I don't think so. You can just return it from wherever you got it from, I'm not accepting anything else from you, especially jewelry." I said in a tone of finality.

"You haven't even opened it. How do you know you won't like it?" He was smiling like he knew something; something that would make me want whatever was in that pretty box.

_Just because I liked it, didn't mean I was going to accept it._

"No, I don't want any more gifts from you. That's final." It really was, even though I was just a little curious.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I didn't pay a dime for it?" I wasn't sure where he was going with this, but it felt like a trap. Edward opened the box and there being cushioned by red velvet was the most magnificent and stunning necklace and earrings I had ever seen. The necklace was a teardrop shaped diamond, rather large I might add, in a delicate platinum setting on a long silver chain. The diamond earrings matched the necklace.

_So beautiful and sparkly…_

I gasped slightly but recovered quickly when I caught the smirk on Edward's face. It's true; the set was spectacular. It made it all the more difficult not accept it, but I had a point to make. He constantly spent too much money on me and I had to put my foot down somewhere. I tore my eyes away from it and focused on Edward's handkerchief as I tried to make my face go blank. "I don't care if you made the diamonds yourself by crushing coal between your deliciously firm ass cheeks, I…"

"They were my mother's." My eyes snapped to his. He wasn't kidding. He was completely serious. "My father gave this set to my mother on their tenth wedding anniversary. I never thought I would ever get the chance to experience the kind of love they shared. They would be so happy to know that I had found it. They would have wanted you to have them. Please say you'll wear them."

The symbolism of this gift was not lost on me. He was giving me something that belonged to the most important woman in his life, one that had been taken from him much too soon. It was time to stop acting like an unappreciative little bitch and be the woman that deserves to be given something of such sentimental value and understand the gesture behind it.

"Of course I'll wear them. I'd be honored, Edward." Looking like a kid on Christmas, he took the necklace out of the box and put it on for me, giving me a kiss on the shoulder as well. I then took off the costume earrings I had bought in Port Angeles and replaced them with the beautiful diamond earrings. "So, how do they look?" I nervously fingered the diamond pendant. I couldn't even entertain the possibility of losing it.

"Like they were made for you. Thank you, love. This means so much to me." Edward cradled my face with both of his hands and put a tender kiss on my nose. He then checked the watch Alice had given him for Christmas. "Fuck, we gotta go." Knowing that we did, we headed towards the door and to the elevator. He was just a step behind me. "Hey, have you been working out?"

_So he had noticed._

"Maybe." I said nonchalantly.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with deliciously firm ass cheeks."

"Looks like." I answered without looking back. I put a little more sway into my hips just for effect.

_Eat your heart out, stud._

"You're gonna fucking drive me insane. You know that, don't you?" We entered the elevator and Edward grabbed my hand as he adjusted himself.

"That's the plan." I said as I pushed the ground level button and the doors shut.

o~o~O~o~o

I had never seen a red carpet event in the flesh. On television they always seemed like organized chaos. In person, it was a fucking madhouse. There were cameras everywhere, the screams of the fans were deafening, and the press was impatiently waiting for anyone who was of any importance. There was nothing organized about it. It was a motherfucking free-for-all.

Our limo, after waiting what seemed like an eternity to get through traffic, pulled up to the curb. It was our turn and suddenly I was nervous. Edward seemed to notice my anxiety. He covered my bouncing knee with his hand and started to rub lazy circle as he whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry, you'll be great. I'll be by your side every step of the way." I felt so relieved by his words that I couldn't even feel bad for the fact that Edward felt like he had to babysit me.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go. Charlotte, Seth, and Ben will exit the limo first. The press may or may not ask you questions. If they do, just be as supportive of the movie and Edward as you can. Try not to answer any personal questions. When you get up to the door, give them your name and they'll let you know where to go." The three nodded enthusiastically at their instructions. Angela was in complete work mode and I could see why Edward liked her. She was a true friend, but she also did her job very, very well.

"I'll get out next followed by Edward. Once you help Bella out of the car, both of you wave to the crowd and begin to walk. I'll be there to help guide you with the press and then over to the fans for a bit. Sound good?" She waited for everyone to acknowledge her. "Oh, and one more thing, have fun." She smiled and then knocked on the window to let them know on the outside we were ready.

_This is it. Time to show the world what Edward sees in you. _

The door opened and we all followed Angela's instructions. Edward got out of the car and turned to give me a hand which I accepted. I stepped out into a sea of flashes. I couldn't see anything, but I kept one hand in Edward's and waved with the other.

True to her word, Angela was there every inch of the way. We went from one interview to the next. They asked Edward about his character in the movie, what it was like to work with different members of the cast, the fans, Alice, the 5K race on Saturday and his work with the National Bone Marrow Registry. Edward was suave and very well spoken. It was no wonder they all loved him. I was so intently listening to him that I hadn't even realized that one of them asked about me.

"So tell us about your date, Edward." I recognized the chick from Entertainment Tonight and cringed knowing that everyone in Forks watched this particular show. Even though we were holding hands, I had been kind of hiding behind Edward. He pulled me so that I was standing right next to him.

"This is the lovely Bella Swan, my girlfriend. Isn't she gorgeous?"

_Oh my God. He just called me his girlfriend. On national television._

We hadn't actually been hiding from the press, but since I was in Forks there was no need to really go public with it. This was going public in a major way. On national television.

"Why yes she is. So does that mean Edward Masen is officially off the market?" The woman with the microphone started fishing for information.

"Most definitely." Edward said with a big ass grin. "She has won my heart completely." And then he turned to me and gave me the most gentle and sweetest kiss ever. On national television.

"Fabulous! So Bella, what do you think about all this?" She asked me like she cared and waited for my response. On national television.

"This is…unreal. I'm just so proud of Edward and Alice and I can't wait to see the movie." I was composed and gave an answer that sounded pretty good. On national television.

"Well we can't either. Before we say goodbye, I just have to know, Bella, who you are wearing?" Alice had prepared me for this one, the awesome little pixie that she is.

"It's a Hervé Léger." I said with confidence. On national television.

"It's fantastic. Have a great time tonight, you guys." And then she was gone and it was over, for the moment.

"You are a natural, baby." Edward murmured into my hair. "I hope you don't mind what

I said back there. I just…couldn't help myself. I want everyone to know."

"I don't mind at all. And if you want to say it again, I would have no problem with that either." I nodded at a guy with a microphone talking to Angela. "Looks like you're up again."

"No, _we're_ up, love." Edward gave me that crooked grin that always made me want to do naughty things to him before turning his attention to the guy. I smiled knowing that I could do this. I made it through my first red carpet interview and it seemed to go better than I could have hoped for. As we made our way from one member of the press to another, I became more comfortable with the whole scene. I answered some questions about Forks, being a teacher, and Alice. They all wanted to know about Alice and I was happy to oblige. Even the fans seemed to embrace Edward and me as a package deal. A few asked me for my autograph. Ridiculous, I know, but flattering nonetheless.

By the time we made it to the front of the theater, my adrenaline was pumping. I excused myself to go to the restroom to give myself a minute to freshen up and just bask in the joy of success. Unfortunately, my celebratory moment didn't last nearly long enough. As I was reapplying my lip gloss, the bathroom door opened and in walks Tanya Denali.

_Now? Really? Fuck my life._

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Enjoying your big night out, Cinderbella?" Memories of that conversation we had that day after Alice's filming came flooding back to me. That was before I knew Edward loved me. That was before I gained a little bit of confidence. That was before my triumph on the red carpet. I was not that girl anymore. She was about to have a rude awakening.

"What do you want, Tanya?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I want, but I'm not worried. I can be patient while Edward finishes playing with his…" I cut her off.

"His shiny new toy? Seriously? Is that all you got, because I'm pretty sure I've heard this all before. Edward and I are not in the same universe, he'll get bored and come back to you, we just don't fit, blah, blah, blah, blah. It's gotta be pissing you off that I'm still here." I turned back to the mirror.

"You think just because you get your hair cut, put on a designer dress, and apply some makeup that you belong with someone like Edward. I hate to break it to you honey, it don't mean shit. Take it all away and you're still just a pathetic little school teacher from a pathetic little town."

"Yeah, and take away all your fame, money, and plastic surgery and you're just a nasty little bitch with mediocre tits and the IQ of a squirrel." I took a step closer and narrowed my eyes at her. "You don't scare me." For a second, she actually looked afraid. Giving one more menacing glare, I turned on my heel and moved towards the door to leave. God, I was feeling good.

"I fucked Edward." Tanya blurted out and I froze mid motion. "That's right, just a couple of weeks ago. We went out for drinks and then he brought me back to his place and I fucked the shit out of him. He fucking enjoyed it too, said I was the best lay of his life." She waited for my reaction probably thinking I was going to have a breakdown.

_Sorry to disappoint you, sweetie._

I knew in my heart that there was no way Edward would cheat on me. In that moment I realized just how far I'd come. Months ago I would have believed it because I never thought I could hold Edward's interest long enough. Now, I know for a fact he would never do anything of the sort. Because he fucking loves me and I trust him with everything, especially my heart. With that realization, I started laughing at Tanya's claims. I could see them for what they were, a desperate attempt to eliminate the competition. I began to laugh even louder but Tanya mistakenly thought I was crying.

"Aw, did I upset you? Well, it's better to know the truth, isn't it? Go home, Cinderbella. You don't belong here." Every word was dripping with sarcasm. I turned to meet her gaze. The expression on her face screamed victory…until she saw that I wasn't crying at all.

"You and I both know that's fucking garbage, but that's to be expected coming from a trashy girl like you." I started to leave but stopped to add one more point. "By the way, I'm surprised you don't remember the end of the story, Tanya." She looked at me with confusion and a little trepidation. "The girl, Cinderella, she gets the love of a prince and the ugly step sister gets exactly what she deserves, nothing." And with that, I was finished. She and I both knew where we stood. I wasn't worried about her anymore.

When I opened the door to the ladies room I saw Edward standing just outside. He had been pacing and looked concerned as he tried to gauge my mood. "Is everything okay? I saw Tanya go in. She wasn't harassing you or anything, was she? I wanted to go in, but it's, it's the ladies room and…" I cut him off by planting an intense kiss on his lips. He was surprised by it but instantly reacted by throwing himself in to it. Before long we were making out like a couple of teenagers, only breaking apart when a door opening caught our attention.

Tanya walked out and stopped to stare at us. Our hands were still on each other and it was probably obvious what we were doing. I gave her the bitch brow and she responded by straightening herself up and quickly leaving.

"Do I dare ask what just went on in there?" Edward said with a little smirk.

"Just a little girl talk." I said before giving him one more juicy kiss. "C'mon, I want to see your movie." Edward chuckled while shaking his head a little.

"You're amazing, Miss Swan." He said as he entwined his fingers with mine and pulled me towards the theater. For once, I had to agree with him.

_I am fucking amazing._

**Wow, and we haven't even seen the movie yet! I'm hoping to get to 1000 reviews in the next couple of chapters. Please help me get there. Thanks!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Why hello there! You guys are absolutely amazing! The reviews for the last chapter were overwhelming and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. To the many readers who just recently picked up this story, thank you for hopping on board. **

**FYI – I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I probably won't be able to update until the week after next. The beach is calling me!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 39**

**A Night to Remember**

**EPOV**

God was trying to kill me. No, scratch that. God and Isabella Swan were trying to kill me.

That was the only think I could come up with when I finally got to Angela's apartment and saw her. Don't get me wrong, Bella had always been a stunningly beautiful woman, but my Christ; there were no words for what was standing before me.

She was extraordinary. Her hair was the same, but different in a way. Reddish tones that I never noticed before danced with the natural chestnut that I spent many nights running my fingers through. It was striking against her porcelain like skin. Bella had never been a makeup person and she really didn't need it, but the little she had on tonight just accented all the features I loved about her: deep brown eyes, blushing cheeks, plump, kissable lips. That hot red dress was so tight and followed her curves all the way down to where the most tone set of stems I had ever seen poured out. And those shoes! Black fuck me pumps that made her calves look positively delicious.

How was I going to get through the night with her looking like _that_? Our long separation had already made me desperate to the point of having to abuse myself twice before I left my apartment from just the thought of seeing her. Now, I just didn't know what to do with all this or myself. I could tell right away she had been working out…a lot. Its funny how she never seemed to tell me about her new little exercise program.

_Sexy little secret keeper._

Her body was tight, and strong, and probably flexible as hell…ahhh! I couldn't fucking take it! All I knew was that I would have gladly skipped the premier just so I could take her home and have my way with her and her shoes.

But I couldn't do that. A lot of people were counting on me and this was Bella's first premier. I wanted her to have the experience, but even more,_ I_ wanted to have the experience of having her there with me on the red carpet. Sure, I always brought some sort of date to these things, but none of them ever meant anything to me. This was the first time I had someone by my side that I actually cared about. Bella was it, _the one_. I hoped giving her something that belonged to my mother conveyed how different she was from anyone else I had taken to these events over the years. I was so excited about sharing this with her I couldn't control myself. Was it my plan to out our relationship to the whole world? No. Did if feel absolutely right to do so? Motherfucking yes it did. To find out that she was more than okay with it made me want to grab every fucking microphone and call her my girlfriend over and over again.

At first, Bella seemed nervous, but the more steps we took, the more comfortable she became. She worked the red carpet and I was fucking proud of her. Everyone loved her, but honestly, what's not to love? Even the fans seemed to warm up to her, which usually didn't happen whenever they thought I had a new romantic interest. They wanted to keep the fantasy that one day I would be theirs and new girlfriends interfered with those fantasies. But they seemed to embrace Bella and even asked for her autograph, which completely blew her away.

She was positively glowing by the time we made it up to the theater. When she excused herself and headed to the restroom, I mingled a little but never strayed too far. I promised I would be with her every step of the way and I intended to keep that promise. I didn't want her to come out of the restroom and be unable to find me, leaving her to fend off the wolves on her own. That shit is just wrong.

I was talking to Laurent about various things when a flash of bright pink breezed by me.

_I know that disgusting scent anywhere. Tanya._

Before I knew it, she had pushed her way into the restroom where Bella was. I began to panic. If it were any other situation, I would have followed her in there to protect Bella. But this was the ladies room at a movie premier. I couldn't just walk in. It would be so inappropriate. But how could I leave Bella in there with her? I started to pace back and forth in front of the restrooms warring with myself about what the fuck to do. Just as I decided to bust in there, Bella came out looking, wel,l pretty good actually.

"Is everything okay? I saw Tanya go in. She wasn't harassing you or anything, was she? I wanted to go in, but it's, it's the ladies room and…" I began to ramble but was suddenly cut off when Bella walked up to me and kissed me hard. This kissed oozed confidence and while it caught me by surprise, I now knew that my Bella could take care of herself. That kind of knowledge made me hot and I threw myself into her lips to show her how proud of her I was. A door opened and we broke away from each other, remembering just exactly where we were.

Tanya walked out looking pissed off and a little bit scared, I think. Her eyes roamed the two of us as she took in what she had just walked in on. I was about to tell her to move along when Bella just gave her this menacing glare and a raised eyebrow. Normally, Tanya would have gone ballistic, but she didn't. She just hightailed it out of there without another glance. Whatever went down in the ladies room didn't work out for Tanya…at all.

"Do I dare ask what just went on in there?" I asked as I grabbed her hips.

"Just a little girl talk." She said before giving me one more passionate kiss. "C'mon, I want to see your movie." I had to laugh at the complete one-eighty in her tone. My girl was the shit and I told her so. And for the first time ever, she didn't dismiss me, shrug her shoulders, or flat out tell me that I was wrong. She smiled and held her head up high as I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers through hers.

Not belong in my world? What a farce. She fucking _owned _my world.

o~o~O~o~o

"Stop. I'm trying to watch the movie." Bella whispered to me in that hush tone that people used when they were trying to get their point across without yelling. We had been going around in a circle since the movie started. We would watch for a few minutes before I became uncomfortable seeing myself on screen. I would then start groping her and kiss her neck as a way of avoiding seeing my big head. She would proceed to tell me to stop so she could watch the movie and I would once again act like a good little boy…for a few minutes. And then the whole thing would start again. After about the fifth time, Bella had finally had enough.

"Edward, will you stop it. I'm trying to watch my hot ass boyfriend act his hot ass off. You are really making it hard to focus." She was so cute when she was aggravated with me.

"Speaking of hard…" She looked over and gave me the bitch brow that she recently mastered and I knew that the gig was up. There was no way I was going to be allowed to continue with my extracurricular activities. She made it clear that she wanted to watch the movie and that was that. I was left to pout like a petulant child. Which I did. It may have been childish but I wanted her. I wanted her bad.

Left with nothing to do but watch the movie, I tried to focus on everything about it besides me. Laurent had done a wonderful job in post-production and I had to admit that the final product was something that we all could be proud of. Especially Alice. She was magnificent on that screen and once again there was a tug at my heart because she couldn't be here. Needing to feel like I wasn't the only one feeling this way, I squeezed Bella's hand during the scene Alice and I did together. She gave me a small squeeze back letting me know she understood and then she leaned her head into my shoulder and wrapped her arms around the one she was holding hands with.

"She should be here for this." I whispered.

"I know." Bella murmured back. We watched the rest of the movie being as close to one another as we possible could without her actually being in my lap. Neither of us spoke. There wasn't anything to say. We both knew what the other was thinking and we comforted each other in silence.

When the movie ended and the lights came on, there was a round of applause before people started filing out. I didn't make any move to get up and Bella followed suit. When I felt we had some breathing space I looked at her to see that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She was sad. Hell, we both were sad. I leaned in to give her a tender kiss.

"We could go home if you want, skip the after party." I was supposed to go and if I didn't, Angela would cut my nuts off, but I didn't care. If Bella wasn't up for it, neither was I.

"Don't you have to be there? I mean, you are the star of the movie." She pulled back to give me a skeptical look.

"Well, I'm supposed to be, but if you're not up for it we can…" Bella cut me off before I could say anything else.

_Uh oh. She's pulling out the bitch brow. Damn, she's getting good at that._

"First of all, as much as I appreciate you putting me first, this is _your_ night. Don't you even dare sacrifice any part of it because you think 'I'm not up for it.' Tonight, I'm up for _anything_ you want to throw at me, Masen. Second, if I can't report back to Alice about the after party because we skipped it, she'll freakin' kill me. I'm not talking figuratively, I'm talking literally. She'll literally freakin' kill me. And third, Angela will kill _you_ if you don't live up to your work responsibilities. We're going to that party and we're having one hell of a time before we go back to your place and I fuck you senseless. So get your big girl panties on and let's go." Bella then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the aisle.

_What the fuck just happened?_

_Who cares? I'm getting fucked senseless. Yeah, me!_

I had to admit, this new confident, bitch brow giving, put you in your place Bella was sexy as hell. My beautiful, shy, sweet school teacher could be controlling, commanding, and hot as fuck. Now, I was pretty sure _I_ wasn't 'up for the after party.' I wanted to get fucked senseless noooowwww.

_Yeah, my inner thoughts are whining, but they have every right to be, don't you think? It's been a really, really, really long time._

The after party turned out to be a lot of fun. Before I wanted to skip it because I found out I was getting fucked senseless, I had actually planned a little something for Alice. Bella loved my idea and was completely on board. I had written on paper a whole bunch of sentiments for Alice. Things like feel better, wish you were here, hi Alice. As we mingled, I had different people at the party hold one of the sentiments as I took a picture of them. I got everyone from the cast and crew of the movie like George and Laurent. I also was able to get some celebrities as well. I thought I would have to beg and plead, but it turns out as soon as word got around that we were doing this for Alice, people started coming to us wanting to get their picture taken. Will Ferrell, Taylor Swift, Leonardo DiCaprio, that freaky hair kid, Justin Bieber, they all wanted to get their picture taken for Alice. Even Robert Pattinson found me. Bella thought we looked so much alike that she insisted that we both be in the picture. I didn't see it, but if she thought I looked like him, I shouldn't complain. He was hot…for a guy. Not to mention fucking lucky. If I had know that the world would go gaga over vampire shit, I would have made sure I auditioned.

_And I would have gotten it. Biting is my specialty, just ask Bella._

We had fun, Bella and I. We mingled, we drank, we made out… a lot. After about two hours, I was ready to go and I could see from Bella's lust clouded eyes that she was too. We had, after all, been apart way too long.

We said good night to our friends and went outside to where our limo was waiting. Once inside, the pent up sexual energy that we had been harboring came gushing out. With the divider up, there was nothing to hold me back.

Or her.

To my pleasant surprise, Bella launched herself towards me as soon as the door was shut. She straddled me and kissed me like nobody's business. Her dress slid up her legs to accommodate her current position and I wanted nothing more than to take her right then and there. But as much as it was going to be a challenge, I didn't want her in the back of the limo. She was too good for that. I wanted her in my bed, where she belonged.

"Oh God, Bella. I have fucking missed you." I kissed her like I was never going to see her again. As always, we were on borrowed time and it made us feel like we had to get everything we could. Our touches were forceful but reverent. Our kisses were frantic but meaningful. We couldn't get enough of each other. Not now, not ever.

"I've missed you too, baby. So much." I grabbed at her waist as we furiously made out. I never had felt the need to be so close to someone. Here we were, as close to one another as we possible could be and yet it wasn't enough. I needed to be inside her.

_Home. You need to be inside her at home._

In order to make it home, I needed to slow this down a little. "You were amazing tonight. The way you worked the red carpet, you owned them. I was so proud of you." Which was the truth, but if we were home, I would have said that shit tomorrow. She broke away from me to contemplate what I said.

"I wanted to show them that I was good enough for you." Immediately, confident Bella was gone. She looked down and I knew she was unsure of herself. I hated that she had these doubts, but I could understand. She knew I loved her, but she was on a mission. She came to LA ready to prove to the world that she belonged here. I put my finger under her chin and forced her to look at me.

"I never had any doubts, but if that's what you wanted to do, you succeeded. You were incredible." She smiled and I could tell it was because she knew she pleased me. She could have come in a potato sack and I would have been happy that she was here, but I understood what she felt she needed to prove. I wasn't about to dismiss it or make her feel bad for wanting to do it.

Luckily, traffic wasn't too bad and it wasn't long before we pulled up in front of my apartment building. I wasted no time in ushering Bella upstairs to my place. She stood behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist as I fumbled with the key. We both had a bit of alcohol and it was definitely making its presence known. Finally, I was able to get the key into the lock and open the door. We practically fell inside from the force of Bella behind me. I stumbled and fell towards the wall. This gave Bella all the incentive she needed to take control of the situation. She shut the door and then stalked over towards me. Placing her hands on the wall, one either side of my head, she leaned in and kissed me passionately. It was nice, but then she pressed her tight little body against me and I lost it. Picking her up, I raced to my room and dropped her on the bed. She immediately stood up turned her back towards me.

"Would you mind unzipping me?" She cooed innocently. With shaking hands, I unzipped the back of her dress. Again, it used up quite a bit of the restraint that I had. Once the zipper was all the way down, she pushed me to the bed and stood before me.

And then she began to strip. Slowly.

"Did you like my dress tonight, Edward?" What, is she kidding me? I nodded. "I like my dress too. It's so….tight. Do you think it's tight?" Again, not knowing what to say, I just nodded. "See, the thing is, when you where a tight dress like this one here, it doesn't leave much room for anything else, even underwear." She pulled the dress down until it was a heap on the floor around her ankles and stepped out of it. Underneath was a very skimpy, very see-through lace bra and matching thong. She also kept on the shoes.

_For the mother fucking love of God._

I stood up so that my eyes were on level with hers. "You are exquisite." I pulled the hair tie out to release her locks from the one side. Running both of my hand through her hair, it fell in waves down her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned to lay her on the bed. She flopped down and that beautiful hair fanned out around her head on my pillow.

I followed her legs to where the black thong teased me. Slowly I pulled at it until it was down past her knees. When I looked back up to the place that I was surely planning on tasting, I saw that she was bare, completely.

"Now, isn't this an interesting development. Something you want to share with me, Isabella?"

"Surprise?" She questioned and I couldn't help but chuckle. She had gone through the worst pain known to women besides childbirth for me and yet she wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"It's so pretty."

"You like?"

"I like…a lot." Before she could answer, I showed her just how much I liked it by diving into it face first. She was dripping with arousal and I couldn't help but lap up every drop. Her sweet nectar was so, so succulent and I couldn't get enough.

"Uh, Edward. So fucking good." I loved it when she cursed. She didn't do it out loud a lot, but when she did, it just spurned me on. I moved my tongue in and out of her as I brought my thumb down upon her clit. She bucked her hips wildly at me in response. Knowing my Bella, she was moments away from cuming. I replaced my tongue with two fingers and pumped feverishly.

"That's it, baby. Let go, beautiful." As the words left my mouth her pussy clamped down on my fingers.

"Oh my God! Edward!" She twitched and convulsed under me until her body was spent. Her eyes were closed and her chest was heaving. A sheen of sweat made her skin glisten and I knew I had never seen anything more magnificent. I kissed her stomach and she shifted under me. "I want you." I looked up to see that her eyes were back to being controlling and commanding, and I was…excited.

I climbed up her body and nipped at her breasts through her lacy bra. Even through the material I feel her nipples become erect under my lips. She reached behind, unclasped her bra, and quickly made work of getting rid of it. Once the obstruction was out of my way, I went back to work sucking and teasing and nibbling. She thrust them towards me and I responded by taking each one into my mouth and devouring them.

While I was making a feast out of her glorious breasts, I settled myself in between her legs. I couldn't wait any longer and pushed myself into her, filling her completely. She gasped and then shimmied a little so that I was fully inside her. I began to plunge into her like my life depended on it. She wrapped her legs around my waist and dug her heels into me in an attempt to push me deeper. I could feel the back of her shoes on my skin and it made me remember just how fucking hot she looked in them tonight. She assaulted my neck and all of the sensations together got me worked up real fast. My body was acting on its on accord despite my efforts to control it and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Bella, shit. I can't…I need you to cum, love." I reached down to where we were joined and started massaging the place I know that ached for me. She squealed my name before her orgasm overtook her body completely. Her pulsing walls pushed me over the edge and I exploded into her. "Fuck, Bella, oh my fuck!" I rode out my climax before collapsing onto her. Knowing that I was probably squishing her, I rolled to the side and groaned when the air hit me as I slid out of her.

"Wow, Edward. That was just…wow." I chuckled at her inability to verbalize what just happened because in all honest, those were my exact thoughts. "I need a shower. Care to join me?" Like I needed to be asked.

"Only if you don't hog all the water." I watched her beautiful ass as she stood up and took off the shoes. Bella would choose a pair of Chucks over those death traps any day and I saw how impractical they would be in her life, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to try to find any reason for her to wear them again. I'd be satisfied with just keeping them in a box labeled 'Bella and Edward's Fucking Shoes' and pull them out whenever the mood would strike. Did I mention how much I loved those shoes?

"Are you seriously going there? You and your massive body are the ones that are always hogging the water." She turned and pointed her little finger at me. "And no funny stuff."

"But I like the funny stuff." I said with a pout and my best puppy dog eyes.

"O-kay. Maybe a little funny stuff, but just a little. We have things to discuss."

"Yeah, funny stuff!" I exclaimed as I jumped off the bed to follow her.

Exactly forty-five minutes and a boatload of funny stuff later, Bella and I had dried of and gotten dressed. She put on a pair of white cotton boy shorts and rummaged around my dresser until she found my Beetles t-shirt. I had always loved that shirt because it was so soft, but now I had an even better reason to love it. Bella looked fucking fantastic in it and I had already begun thinking about round three, but then I remembered that we had things to discuss.

"So, what do we need to discuss?" I asked as we got under the covers and settled into one another.

"We, Mr. Masen, need to discuss the terms of the bet." Oh, yes, the bet.

"I assume you know what you want if you win, which you won't." I nonchalantly added that last bit in, but to be honest, I was just the teensiest bit nervous. I had no idea she had been working out when I made that bet.

"Yes I do and yes I will." She said confidently.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense." She leaped out of bed and ran to get a bag out of her backpack. Her eyes were wild with excitement as she bounced back over to the bed.

"If I beat you at the race tomorrow then I want you to spend all day Sunday with me…wearing this." She pulled out of the bag the biggest thong I had ever seen in my life. It was hot pink…and lacy…and had small black swan embroidered on the front. I looked at it and gulped nervously. "If we stay in, I want you wearing nothing but that. If we go out, you'll wear it underneath your clothes." She giggled at my reaction because she knew she had me by the balls, quite literally.

"You are an evil, evil woman, Isabella." I still couldn't take my eyes off the man-sized thong.

"What's the matter? Afraid you're going to lose?" She goaded me. Even if I was a little afraid of the man thong, I wasn't afraid that I was going to lose. There was no way I was going to get beat by a girl.

_What are you twelve? Get a grip._

"Are you kidding me? This…" I motioned to my body. "…is a finely tuned instrument. As disturbing as that thing is, I'm not going to be wearing it. You, my sexy goddess, are going the fuck down." I smirked at her and she returned it with one just as cocky.

"We will see, but in the really off-chance that you do win, what do you want?" Now that was a loaded question. I had been thinking about it nonstop since we made the bet. She probably thought I was going to ask her to do something really kinky, and at first, my imagination did run a bit wild thinking of some pretty outrageous fuckery.

_Hey, long distance relationships are hard. Don't judge._

However, I couldn't really come up with anything that I didn't think Bella would be outright opposed to. She was a little minx and was showing it more and more all the time. Yeah, she was expecting something sexual coming from me and was probably pretty damn excited about it too. I didn't want that. I wanted to make her squirm in a different way.

So I went in a completely different direction and I just knew that it was going to piss her hell right off.

"Well, if you win, I will emasculate myself and wear the man thong. But if I win, you have to let me buy you a brand new car." Her face fell as soon as she realized I didn't say she had to let me tie her up or something.

"That's…that's…that's not fair. Bet or no bet, I cannot accept a new car from you."

"What's the big deal? I already owe Jasper a car, what's one more?"

"You know why it's a big deal. This was supposed to be just a funny little bet. A car is too much."

"I've wanted for a long time to replace that pile of metal of yours, but I know you would never let me do that. This is the only way I can think of that will force you to accept it. But, if you don't think you can win, I'll let you back out now. No hard feelings." I egged her on and it worked. Her eyes flashed to mine and they were full of competitive rage. I had her, now I just had to beat her.

"You're on, jackass. I hope you like it from behind because that's where you're gonna be the whole time." I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.

"We'll see, love. In the meantime, get that behind over here. We have a month of spooning to make up for." I pulled back the covers and patted the bed. Her face softened as she fell in next to me and molded herself to my body.

_So right._

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too, baby. I love you too."

"But I'm going to win."

"No, you're not."

It wasn't long before we both taken over by sleep.

**My one-shot for the Trailer Trash Cullen Contest, ****My Mama's Wedding****, came in Third Place. I've posted it on my profile. If you're looking to laugh, check it out. I'd love to here what you think! Thanks!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi, everyone. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. It's been crazy around here. I hope you like this chapter. If you have ever run a 5K not being totally prepared for it, you'll understand Edward's thought process. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 40**

**The Race**

**BPOV**

"Bella. Bel-laaaa. Time to wake up, sweetheart." I could feel a nose rubbing lovingly against mine as I came to. Stretching a little, I brought my arms around Edward and rubbed back.

_Eskimo kisses are the best way to wake up. Especially when morning breath is involved._

"Just a few more minutes." I tried to roll over but found it was impossible with Edward's strong arms on either side of me.

"No can do, Speedy Gonzales. We have to be there in an hour."

_Oh yeah. It's race day._

Upon returning from the premier, Edward and I had not left the bed except for the bathroom and the occasional snack. It was thirty-six hours of pure heaven in which we just enjoyed being together. In between making love, we talked, snuggled, and just immersed ourselves in each other. I also made good on my promise to fuck Edward senseless a couple of times, which thrilled him to death. All in all it was absolutely wonderful, but left me feeling blissfully off. A light bulb when off in my head and I abruptly sat up, pushing Edward off me so I could cross my arms.

"You did this on purpose." I said accusingly. Edward immediately looked confused as well as disappointed that I was covering my naked chest.

"Excuse me? Exactly what did I do on purpose?"

"You kept me up all day and night and fucked me raw. That was your strategy, wasn't it? Get me all tired and sore so I'll run slower."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. I was awake right along side of you. Well actually on top of you. And behind you. Oh, and under you. Can't forget that one. You get the picture." Edward was now sitting up and reaching for his coffee cup that was sitting on the night stand. He brought it to his lips and I could have sworn he was smirking behind it.

_Smirk all you want, Mr. Sexy. You are so going down._

"Yeah, yeah. Well, it's no matter. I'm tough. A little sex has never held me back before." I got out of bed and headed towards the shower.

"You call that a little? Just wait until tonight." He hollered after me and already I wished tonight was already here.

An hour later we arrived at the at race site. The event was absolutely amazing. In addition to the actual race, there were two mobile testing busses that were there to accommodate anyone who wanted to be considered for bone marrow donation, a bouncy bounce for the kids, tables to take donations, as well as tables dealing with race registration. The best part about the whole thing was there were people everywhere. There was no doubt in my mind that this event was going to be a huge success.

Ben, Seth, Charlotte, and Angela were already there manning the donations and the race tables. All of them had opted out of running, but were more than willing to volunteer their time to such a worthy cause. I waved to them as Edward and I made our way closer. They, like Edward and I, were wearing Team Alice shirts with the National Bone Marrow Registry logo on the back. It seemed so right to see Alice's name on the shirts and I made a mental note to thank Angela later for doing it.

"It's about time you guys showed up. We've been here for hours." Ben exaggerated the word 'hours' for our benefit. "Leave it to the big celebrity to organize this thing and then not even arrive on time." Obviously joking, Edward gave him and Seth a high five and hugged Angela and Charlotte.

"Well, someone has got to be the face of the operation. Besides, I couldn't get Sleeping Beauty out of bed. She's kind of sluggish this morning." Edward said with that fucking grin on his face. He actually had the nerve to wink at me.

_That cocky son of a bitch will be eating his wink soon enough._

"We'll see who's sluggish, pretty boy." I turned to Charlotte. "Do you have our numbers?"

"Sure do. Let me just mark you off the list." Charlotte found our names as Angela rummaged through the pile to get our numbers. Edward had to do a couple of interviews so he had left to get that out of the way, saying that he wanted ample time to stretch before the race. Thoughts of watching him stretch flooded my brain and threatened to get me all hot and bothered but I pushed them aside.

_Whatever. He can stretch all he wants. There is no way Edward Masen is buying me a fucking car._

I have absolutely no idea why I had finally agreed to that. I was confident that I was going to beat him, but in the off chance I went down with a cramp or something and he did win, I was screwed. A bet was a bet. If he won, I would have to let him buy me a car. And I did not want that.

_So don't let it happen, Swan._

"Did you stretch?" I asked nonchalantly when he returned. Part of me wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt himself. The other part wanted to know if the competition was ready.

"Don't you worry about it, Swan." He said as he rested his hand on my back as we walked towards the starting line. A lot of people, celebrities and non-celebrities caught his attention to say hi. He made pleasantries with each and every one, but never took his hand away from my back. It reminded me that even though Edward and I had our little bet going, the focus of the day was bone marrow awareness. Getting donations and getting people tested was the goal. Edward constantly worked those angles and I knew that the Bone Marrow Registry was going to benefit tremendously from Edward's efforts. It made me love him more if that was even possible.

We found a place for ourselves a few rows back from the starting line. We knew better than to get up front. There were some serious runners here and to try to start ahead of someone who can run a six minute mile would just be unfair. They were in it to win it and who were we to put our nine minute asses in front of them.

Well, Edward was a nine minute ass. _ I_ was eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds, but who's counting?

The spokesperson said a few words before race, including thanking Edwards for his efforts in making the Bone Marrow Registry a national priority. He looked down as the people around him patted his back and showed their support with their words. Humble Edward was hot.

_Not now, Swan. You have a race to win._

"Good luck." I lifted my head and saw that Edward was leaning in for a kiss. I never got tired of him kissing me. I kissed him back passionately and I could tell it left him breathless. "Not fair." He mumbled as he tried to regulate his breathing. I just smiled as I bounced a little trying to get my legs working. Yeah, I was getting to him.

**EPOV**

As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was getting to me. Bella was wearing the shortest pair of Adidas running shorts known to man. I couldn't help gawk at her shapely legs as the pre-race announcements were being made. People were beginning to congratulate me on the success of the event and all I could think of is whether or not people could tell I was sporting a boner. Running shorts left nothing to the imagination.

I silently changed my anti-erection mantra.

_Tanya Denali. Tanya Denali. Tanya Denali._

Yup, that shit works every time. I turned to wish Bella luck with a chaste kiss that she fervently returned. To everyone else it probably looked like a sweet and romantic moment between the two of us and I was pretty sure I heard the sound of cameras going off all around us. However, Bella and I both knew exactly what she was doing.

She was getting her revenge.

I admit, 'fucking her raw' as she put it, served multiple purposes. Don't get me wrong, she enjoyed it as much as I did. I made sure of that, several times. But I couldn't deny that a very, very small part of me knew that our activities would probably leave her a little sore for today. Perhaps I should have mentioned it to her when I thought about it, but where would be the fun in that? All it would have led to was less mind-blowing sex and a Bella who felt in tip-top shape, both which would have completely worked against me. So, I kept it to myself and she totally called me out on it.

I thought I had gotten away with it, until now. This 'let's kiss Edward until he's so out of breath he can't run' kiss was her way to get back at me. Was it effective? Most definitely. Did I want to stop her? Hell, no. After mumbling something about how unfair she was being, she smiled her most breathtaking smile and began to warm up by jumping up and down. Neither helped me to get control of my…situation.

_Tanya Denali. Tanya Denali. Tanya Denali. _

With that out of the way, literally, I focused on what I had to do. There was a lot at stake here and it was time to get serious. I didn't care if I had to crawl to the finish line; I was buying Bella a new car. I put my ear buds in and set my iPod to my Race Day playlist. Granted, I had never really run a race, so I gathered anything that I knew would pump me up and hopefully make me run faster. I glanced to Bella to she that she was doing the same. She nodded and smiled at me and I winked back before turning my attention ahead.

_Be cool, Masen. Don't look at her. She is the enemy._

The horn blew and it took a minute to reach the start line as the whole crowd got moving. As soon as I could break free, I took off like a shot leaving Bella almost immediately. Glancing back I saw her scowl as she got lost in the crowd.

I hadn't actually been running in preparation for this, but with my job being dependant on my appearance, I worked out with a personal trainer on a daily basis. Pushing my body in this new way was invigorating. My lungs felt heavy from the unusual use and my muscle slowly burned in delicious pain. Not only was I feeling great physically, I couldn't help but think of how happy I was on this wonderful day. The sun was shining, I was doing something good for other people, and my girl was here with me. It was perfect, everything was perfect.

I was feeling so great that I ran past the first water station without taking any. I felt invincible. I was going to win our bet, hands down.

_Easy sleazy._

I don't know how I could have ever doubted myself. Nothing could stop me. I felt a little pang of guilt thinking of how devastated Bella was going to be when she crossed the finish line well after me.

_Maybe I should slow down just a little, for Bella's sake. That would be the right thing to do._

"8:15, 8:16, 8:17…" A man with a bright red shirt standing at the one mile marker called out as he read his stop watch.

_That's right, motherfuckers. I just ran an eight minute and seventeen second mile. How ya like me now, beyotches?_

Any thought of slowing down went right out the window when I realized how well I was doing. If anything, it just spurred me on to run even faster. I knew I was being an ass to Bella, but I couldn't help the competitiveness in me that acted like a drug. I wanted to win big. No, I _needed_ to win big. My guilty of Bella thoughts were drowned out as my heart pounded louder with my increased pace.

_It doesn't really matter how much I win by, does it? I'll just be extra comforting when she finally crosses the finish line, no matter how long it takes her. A full body massage will make her feel a lot better. _

Christina Aguilera's "Fighter" came through my ear buds and I pushed even harder. I may have even did a couple of boxing fist jabs as her powerful voice rang in my ears

"…makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder…"

_Hey, don't hate on Christina. She's a fighter, just like me._

I focused on my music as I continued to run…and run….and run some more.

_The second mile should be around here somewhere._

I began looking for a person in a red shirt at the second mile marker but couldn't see anyone in the distance. The first mile went by so quickly but this one seemed to be taking forever. Was I slowing down? I looked around to see that I had been passed by a couple of people who I had passed earlier. Still no sign of Bella though, and still no sign of the guy in the fucking red shirt.

_Where the fuck is it?_

"That's all you got, Mr. Hollywood? Eat my dust, pretty boy!" I stared in shock as a man that had to be in his seventies breezed by me with ease. I couldn't keep up with him and soon, he and his brightly colored rainbow striped hat turned the corner and he was out of sight.

_Lapped by a man more than double your age. You're pathetic, Masen._

I finally rounded that same corner and saw the object of my affection: a woman in a bright red shirt standing next to a big sign that read 'Mile 2' in big bold letters. She was looking at her stopwatch and yelling off times.

"…19:02, 19:03, 19:04…"

_Nineteen minutes and five seconds? My second mile was almost eleven minutes? How the fuck did that happen? _

This wasn't fun anymore. My lungs were no longer feeling delightfully heavy. They felt like they were literally leaving my chest. And my muscles? Fuck delicious burn, they fucking hurt with every stride. And goddamn it was too hot out. I was sweating like a motherfucker.

_Would it be too much to fucking ask for a cloud every once in a while? _

I kept running, though, knowing I had just a mile to go. I could do it. I was going to do it, even if it killed me.

"Hey there movie star, don't work too hard." Normally that voice had an instant effect on my dick, but not at the moment. Instead, I stumbled a few steps almost biffing onto the pavement. Not only had Bella caught up to me, she smacked my ass as she passed by. I wanted to retort with something equally as sassy but couldn't even find the energy to speak. Again, normally I love shit like that. Right now, not so much.

I was fucking huffing and puffing, looking and feeling like I was going to pass out at any minute and she…she looked like she could keep going for another ten miles. In addition to the gracefulness of her form there was a fierce look of determination. I needed to get my shit together if I had any chance of catching up to her.

_Start singing the Thong Song…Yeah. No. Fucking. Way._

The image of that little piece of fabric stuck in my ass crack and suffocating my junk was just what I needed to kick it up a notch. For the next half mile I kept pace with her and even closed the distance between us a little bit. I was going to need everything I had left in the tank to sprint past her at the end. I quickly came up with the plan to start running like hell as soon as I saw the finish line. It was my only shot.

Bella was in her element and her own little world. She wasn't paying attention to the people around her, or even me for that matter. She was only focused on the music coming from her iPod and the finish line. I admit I was enjoying, as Bella had warned me, the view from behind. Her shapely leg muscles flexed with each step, her ass was just delectable, and her long, thick pony tail bounced along with her rhythm. She had me mesmerized…until something from the side caught my attention.

Before I could call out to her, a man with a camera had jumped out onto the race course in front of Bella and started snapping pictures. Bella had not been aware of her surroundings and it caught her off guard. She instinctually tried to go around him but put herself in the path of someone who was running faster than her. She sensed that as well and tried to move out of his way but tripped on her own feet and fell to the ground.

"Bella!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could over to her. We were only about fifty feet from the finish line but I didn't give a flying fuck. The guy, obviously a member of the paparazzi, continued to snap pictures of her. "What…the hell…is wrong with…you?" I screamed in between breaths. I was still panting like a motherfucker but mangaged to use both of my hands to push him away from her. I wanted to finish what I started but members of the security team immediately crowded in on him and pulled him away. I turned my attention to the girl who was beginning to push herself up off the ground. Her knees were raw and she was gingerly assessing her hands, which I could have guessed where pretty scraped up as well.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked as I helped her to her feet. She looked up at me and I could see a few stray tears welling up in her eyes. I had grown to know her so well that I knew these weren't tears of pain or sadness. Just like a new mother learns what the different cries of her newborn mean, I too had learned the meaning behind Bella's tears. The way they filled her eyes but didn't spill led me to believe they were tears of humiliation. She tried to look down but I grabbed her chin so she couldn't. "Hey, he wasn't supposed to even be here. If anyone should feel embarrassed, it should be him, not you."

The words must have worked because all of a sudden she began to smile and I felt that all was right with the world.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" I brushed a stray hair away from her face and behind her ear.

"I'm still going to win." And then she pushed away from me and started sprinting like hell for the finish line. "Sucker!" She yelled back over her shoulder as I just stood there in astonishment.

"What the…?" Oh hell no, she did not just do that. I took off after as fast as I could but it didn't make a difference. She crossed the finish line three seconds before I did. I was right behind her in the shoot and as soon as the race official tore the bottom of my bib number I followed her over to the water table spewing my complaints. "That was so not fair. You…you…." She turned around and shut me up with a mind-blowing kiss that had me reeling. If I hadn't been out of breath before, I certainly was now. She pulled her face away but kept her arms around me.

"I did it, Edward. I won." I had wanted to protest. I had wanted to scream at how unfair her little stunt at the end was. I had wanted her to admit to cheating and say that I won.

But I didn't.

Her skin was literally glowing from the perspiration. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was chaotically falling out of her hair tie. And her smile…her victory smile was radiant and truly reflected how happy she was. Bella was beautiful and I felt so blessed that she was mine. At that moment, the bet was inconsequential. If she said she won, then she did. I would have conceded to anything.

"Yes you did, sweetheart. Yes you did." I pulled her back to me for another passionate kiss.

_Bring on the thong._

**I hope I did the race justice. Let me know. I can't tell you how much it would make my week if I hit 1000 reviews. Just saying. *Squeal!***


	41. Chapter 41

**1000 Reviews! I can't believe it! You guys are absolutely amazing! **

**I apologize because I know it's been awhile, but it turns out that I'm a bit of a contest junkie. As much as I tried to resist, I couldn't help but write a one-shot for the ****A Picture Says It All**** Contest hosted by ShearEnvy and KhariZZmatiK (Emancipation Proclamation is my all time fanfic!). It has kept me quite busy, but the good news is it is finished and submitted. Voting starts tomorrow and there are a lot of great entries. It's anonymous, so I can't tell you which one is mine, but I'd love for you to try and guess. If you want to read some good writing, go to the link below. Just don't forget to vote.**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2507750/A_Picture_Says_It_All**

**Happy reading!**

**AN: I don't own Twilight, but I do own one story in the A Picture Says it All Contest!**

**Chapter 41**

**My Man Looks Good In a Thong**

**BPOV**

I did it! Hot diggity damn, I really did it.

When Edward took off at the starting line leaving me behind in cloud of dust, I really thought I was in for it. But I didn't panic and try to catch up to him. I knew I wouldn't make it half way if I did that. Instead, I ran _my_ race and kept pace with my own heartbeat. It proved to pay off because just as I passed the two mile marker, there was Edward in all of his fabulous glory looking…a wee bit winded.

I had him right where I wanted him and as I passed him, I let him know it with a smack to the ass. I waited for his sarcastic response, but it never came. He couldn't even formulate a sentence and I knew there was not a thing that was stopping me from getting to the finish line first.

If I hadn't been prematurely gloating I would have seen the fucking photographer jump out in front of me. I tried to avoid him but only managed to get in someone else's way. The end result was two skinned knees, road rash palms, and Edward catching up to me. He forgot about the race as he defended my honor and made sure I was okay. Me? All I could think of was that I had just fucking lost my lead.

That last stunt may have been a bit shady, but I don't regret it for a second. Edward probably could have beaten me in a full out sprint if I didn't have a head start and I wasn't about to let him win. He started to protest when we crossed the finish line but I ended that shit quickly by shutting him up with a kiss.

After that, he saw it my way. I won fair and square.

Once my victory status was fully established, Edward went to take care of his post-race duties after escorting me to one of the EMTs that were volunteering for the day. It wasn't until my knees were burning from the hydrogen peroxide that I realized how hard I had hit the pavement.

_Just a few battle scars in my quest to beat Edward. Totally worth it,_

By the time things had wound down and Edward was saying his final good-byes and thank you's to the Bone Marrow Registry people, we were all starving. We decided to celebrate the success of the entire event by going out for a bite to eat with our friends. Edward, Seth, and Ben took us to some hole in the wall that they frequented often. It was nice just to enjoy each other's company without the watchful eyes of the paparazzi. I don't know where they thought we were, but it seemed they had no idea about this place, and for that we were all grateful.

"To Bella, for putting the smack down on Edward and beating his ass to the finish line. Good going, girl." Ben toasted as he raised his bottle of Corona in the air.

"To Bella." Everybody said in unison, except Edward who grimaced.

"Whatever, she only beat me by three seconds."

"You still got beat by a girl." Seth chimed in. I narrowed my eyes at his sexist remark. I may be a girl but I won fair and square…kind of. Seth began to backtrack. "And a bad ass girl I might add." I nodded knowingly and he relaxed with a little bit of relief.

"She is bad ass, isn't she?" Edward put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. Chivalry died a moment later when our food came and greedily, we all dug in. For the first ten minutes, no one said a single, solitary word. Our hunger had overtaken the table. Finally, after the lions in our stomachs began to purr with satisfaction, the conversation started again.

"So in honor of your last day here, what would you guys like to do tomorrow?" Angela asked Charlotte and me. The thought that tomorrow was our last day hadn't really entered my mind, but now that it had, I couldn't help but feel a shift in my mood. If this relationship between Edward and I continued the way I hoped it would, we would have to figure out this distance thing. There was nothing that could be done about it right now. I was committed to the school for at least this next school year and I would never think of leaving Forks while Alice was so sick, but I wasn't stupid enough to think that a long distance relationship would work forever. We hadn't talked about it because we both knew that now was not the time. It would be sometime though, and I had to know how I felt about it before that time came.

_Think about it later. Just enjoy right now._

"Well, I don't know if anyone would be interested, but I'd really like to visit a beach before we go. An actual warm, full sun, bathing suit wearing beach. This weather is amazing and I want to soak up ever bit of it before we return to the dark, dreary, and sloshy wet. Any takers?" I had to chuckle a bit at Charlotte's description of Forks. It was dead on.

"That sounds like fun. I haven't been to the beach in ages." Surprisingly it was Edward who had chimed in. Everybody seemed to nod in agreement and it was decided that we would spend the day at the beach and then go out to a club later in the evening. I thought it sounded like a great day, especially since Edward probably had forgotten that he would be participating in those events with a little added accessory to his wardrobe.

_Is that sand in your thong, or are you just itching to see me? Can't fucking wait._

"What are you smiling about over there, pretty thing?" Edward whispered in my ear. I wasn't about to admit that I was gleefully imagining his sure to be uncomfortable demise.

"Just happy, baby." I managed to stifle my giggle but a yawn escaped as I spoke. "Are you almost ready?" It was only about three in the afternoon, but I was so tired. My muscles had started to tighten up long ago and every limb I owned felt like it had a cinder block attached to it. Edward stretched and I could tell he was a little worse for wear as well.

_We are getting too old for this shit._

"Yeah, it's time." I watch in amusement as Ben and Seth razzed Edward for calling it an afternoon so early. They labeled him a light weight and called him a pussy, but it was all good natured as I was sure they really liked the change in Edward. They had lived through Edward's darkest days that were full of partying, reckless behavior, and random woman. They were happy he was away from all that crap.

Before we left, Edward paid for the bill and arranged for whatever else Seth, Ben, Angela, and Charlotte ordered to be put on his tab along with a sizable tip. We managed to make it back to Edward's apartment without being completely hounded by paparazzi. There were a couple parked outside his place, but nothing that either one of us couldn't handle.

_Yes, I, Bella Swan, handled paparazzi. I know, Hell has frozen over and pigs are fucking flying._

We both flopped down on the couch as soon as we walked in the door. Neither of us said a word as we took inventory of our damaged bodies. I closed my eyes and felt myself start to drift when Edward spoke.

"I have a proposal."

"If it involves getting off this couch anytime soon, I'm not interested." I said without opening my eyes. Then I thought about all the things we could do without leaving the couch. While certain parts of my body perked up and were intrigued, the majority of the other parts threatened to kick the shit out of them until they shut the fuck up.

"Normally, I could make that work, but to be honest, I don't have the fucking energy. I was thinking more along the lines of a soak in the hot tub with a bottle of wine and then sleeping in each other's arms for the rest of the afternoon…with minimal moving." I smiled at that last part.

"Minimal moving would be good. I'm in." I slowly got myself off the couch and offered Edward my hand. He groaned as he reached forward to take it and heave himself off the couch. I was definitely sore, but it was more from not running the past few days and not cooling down properly. Falling face first on the pavement didn't help either, but I knew that by tomorrow I would pretty much be back to normal. Edward on the other hand, seemed like he was hurting more than I was. He wasn't used to running long distances and worked muscles that hadn't been used in a long time. He would probably be uncomfortable for a few days longer. I felt bad for him, but selfishly I was also worried for me. I was leaving the day after tomorrow and I really, really, _really_ wanted get my fill of Edward, no pun intended, before I left. I don't know what I would do if he physically wasn't up for it.

The hot tub worked its magic, as well as the wine, and already I started to feel better. Edward also appeared to be loosening up and my inner slut face cheered as he hands sensually grazed the sides of my breasts as we made out in the warm bubbly water. I knew we wouldn't be going any farther than this right now, and truthfully I was more than happy with that, but it gave me hope that our activities would get a bit more strenuous before I left.

We spent the rest of the afternoon tangled up in each other, sleeping the day away. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest as my head rested upon it. Its slow rhythm lulled me into peaceful slumber. Every once in awhile I could feel light fingertips stroke my bare skin in various places followed by the heat of little kisses. It comforted me in my semiconscious state and relaxed me even further.

This was my Heaven, my Nirvana, my Mecca all wrapped into one. Nothing could compare to it. Ever.

We woke up sometime during the late evening hours just long enough to get something to eat, cuddle and kiss a bit more, and then fall back into a restful sleep in each others arms. Even as I slept I could feel my body trying to memorize the feel of him wrapped around me. All too soon it would be over and that would be all I was left with once again.

o~o~O~o~o

I felt cold. I could feel that I had a blanket on me, but I still felt cold. I slowly opened my eyes to figure out how I could go from being so comfortably warm to down right chilly. I frowned as I figured it out.

I was alone.

I looked around to see the sun trying to peek behind the curtains. The clock read nine-twenty-eight and I could hear the shower running from behind the bathroom door. I began to stretch little in an attempt to assess the damage I had done yesterday. There was a little tightness in my calves and thighs, but other than that I felt pretty damn good. I could only hope Edward was as lucky as I was.

_Speaking of Edward…time for him to get dressed._

I jumped up and pulled the small bag I had been keeping in my suitcase. Just thinking of Edward fulfilling his end of the bet made me absolutely giddy. This was going to be so much fun. I pulled out the extra large thong and strolled over to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. How are you feeling?" I asked cheerfully as I walked into a wave of warm steam.

"Good morning, love. You know, I thought I was going to feel like shit, but it's not too bad. The hot tub must have helped a lot. How did you sleep?" I could see his delicious form through the frosted glass of the shower and immediately my mind went into the gutter.

_Not now, you have a boyfriend to torture._

"Never better." I could see that he had laid out a stack of clothes neatly on the edge of the sink. "So what time are we going to the beach?"

"I got a text from Ben. We're going to meet them there around eleven. I thought you and I could get some breakfast and then head over. What do you think?"

"That sounds great. I'm going to make the coffee." I said as I grabbed the stack of clothes and replaced it with the thong. "I'll shower when you're done."

"Okay, babe. I'm almost finished." I closed the door softly behind me and then threw the stack of clothes into the back of his closet. Sure, it was a bit childish, but it felt so damn good.

I pulled on one of his t-shirts and made my way downstairs to start on the coffee. I strained to hear what was going on upstairs, knowing he was going to have a shit fit when he saw what I had done. I didn't have to wait long.

"Bella!" He yelled as he boomed down the stairs. I ran to sit on a kitchen stool and picked up the newspaper to make it look like I hadn't been listening. Within five seconds he was starting at me from the entry to the kitchen. He looked like sex on legs as he stood there dripping wet with a towel hanging so low it barely covered him. He had the thong hooked on his index finger like it held a mysterious disease. "Really, Bella? You're holding me to it?"

_Ah…hell yes._

"Well let me ask you this. If you had won, would you still have bought me a car?" I asked with a serious face, even though my mind was racing between how fucking sexy he looked and how fucking funny this was going to be. He face dropped when he realized I had him. If he had won, there was no way I would ever talk him out of buying me a new car and he absolutely knew it.

"Fine. Bring on the thong." With a big, sweeping motion, Edward whipped off the towel and threw it at me. He began to put his feet through the holes, but his legs didn't allow it to slide up very well. By the time he got it where it should be, it was twisted and looked, well, very painful.

"Here, let me help you." I went over and adjusted where it needed to be.

"I can't believe I'm allowing you to do this. I may be scarred for life."

"Hey, you agreed to it. Not my fault you're slow." I said knowing it would get him all riled up.

"I am not slow and the fairness at the finish line was questionable." He whined.

"Too bad so sad, lover boy." I finished straightening things out and smacked his ass cheek which was quickly becoming my new favorite thing to do. "You're all set. Let me take a look." I came around to the front of him and stepped back.

I tried not to giggle. Honest, I really did try. But the way that embroidered black swan became 3-D as a result of the huge bulge protruding behind it was fucking priceless.

Edward was not so amused and his pout was bigger than ever.

"Ah, come on, babe. Don't be sad. You look hot." I said as another chuckle escaped.

"This has got to be the most fucked up thing ever. And what the hell is with the dental floss in my ass crack? I have no idea how you girls do it." I laughed even harder as he tried to pick the permanent wedgie out of his ass.

"Hey, beauty is pain. It's about time you men learned to appreciate it." I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. "Do you still want to go out for breakfast or would you rather stay here. I think there's enough stuff to whip something up."

"Here. I'd rather be emasculated here."

"Okay, but you know the rules. Nothing but that while we're here." I pointed to his lacy pink crotch.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why don't you go shower and I'll make breakfast." He offered as he kissed my forehead.

"Wow, you're offering to cook? That thong must really be bringing out your feminine side. Are you feeling the urge to do some laundry, because I have a small load of whites that need to be washed?"

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." He called after me as I headed up the stairs.

After showering, I put on my bathing suit and used a light yellow sundress as a cover up. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and slid into a pair of flip flops. I found some beach towels in a linen closet and a bag that we could carry everything to the beach in. I headed downstairs to the kitchen where Edward was putting omelets onto two plates. I admired his delicious ass cheeks for a moment longer than necessary before I made my presence known.

"Smells yummy. Domestic looks good on you, Masen." This time I pinched his ass. It wasn't the same as smacking it, but ran a good close second.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Swan." His tone was flat but his hands were enthusiastic as they ran up my arms before cupping my face and leaning in for a kiss. For as much as he grumbled about the thong, I knew he wasn't really mad about it. Even if there wasn't a bet and I had just asked him to wear it he probably would have, just because I asked. Just because he loved me. "You look gorgeous. I love this color on you."

"Thank you. This looks wonderful." We were running out of time so we ate our omelets relative quickly. After we were finished I suggested he go get his suit on, over the thong of course, and I would clean up. In twenty minutes, we were in Edward's car and headed to the beach.

"Aren't you worried about getting hounded today?" I asked as we gathered the bag and the cooler we packed out of the trunk. The only thing Edward had that would disguise him at all were his Ray-Bans and I was nervous about the fans and the paparazzi.

"This beach is semi-private. I come here whenever I have the urge for some sun and sand. Most of the people here are residential. Celebrities don't faze them so I'm counting on a rather peaceful day." He had the cooler in one hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist as I carried the bag. The others were already here and set up closer to the ocean. It was a really warm day and not a cloud in the sky. I was also counting on a rather peaceful day.

"Edward, Bella! Over here." Angela waved her arms until she knew we saw her. Ben and Seth were already dipping into the cooler and had retrieved beers for all of us. Angela and Charlotte had laid out a huge blanket and were applying sunscreen. I pulled the sundress over my head and revealed my barely there bikini before I had a chance to feel self-conscious. Angela and Charlotte were wearing similar suits so I tried not to be a prude and just go with it. Alice would be very proud of me right now. I smiled just thinking about that.

"You better lube up, Bella. You'll fry out here if you don't put on something." I thanked her as she handed me the bottle. She was right, I'd burn to a crisp in no time out here and sunscreen was the one thing I hadn't thought of. I turned to Edward.

"Care to give me a hand?" I looked at him from underneath my lashes. His eyes flowed over the length of my body and darkened just a bit. No one else would notice, but I did. My man was turned on and I loved that I could do that to him.

"Why I would love to." Edward took the bottle of sunscreen from me and poured a generous amount into his hands. After warming it up between his palms he started to sensually rub into my shoulders, down my arms, up my neck, across my back. I groaned a little under the feeling of his strong hands massaging the lotion, totally forgetting where I was. Edward did that to me.

"Hel-looo. Earth to the lovebirds. Nobody wants to see that shit. Either knock it off or get a room." Ben said in a sing songy voice. It broke me out of whatever spell Edward put me under and I straightened up. This was not something I wanted our friends having front row tickets to.

"Yeah, um, Edward, I can take it from here. Thanks." I snatched the bottle out of his hand and sat down on the blanket to finish applying the sunscreen.

"Sure, no problem." He mumbled as he turned away from the group and attempted to adjust himself. I almost felt bad that he had to deal with an erection in addition to the thong.

_Almost, but not quite. _

Once he was done fixing himself, Edward bent over to pick up a towel to wipe his hands free of the sunscreen. That's when it happened. A small sliver of the pink lacy thong peeked up over his swim trunks as he bent over.

"What. The fuck. Is. That?" Seth's loud voice brought everyone's attention to Edward's accessory.

"Dude, are you wearing...a thong?" Ben pointed to it like it was the plague. Edward quickly stood back up and pulled up his trunks.

"No, it's, it's…fuck! Yes, it's a thong. There, you happy? I'm wearing a thong. I bet Bella I would beat her in the race and I lost. So I have to wear this fucking thing all day long. It's embarrassing and uncomfortable as fuck, but a bet is a bet." By the time Edward finished his little rant, every one was in hysterics.

"Edward bet out of his ass and now he has string up his ass. That is just fucking classic. Kudos, Bella." Ben was practically crying.

"Yeah, get your laughs out now, you dicks." Edward growled.

"Aww, Edward. Take the stick, I mean the thong out of your ass. Don't blame us because you keep making bets you can't win. When are you ever going to learn?" Angela spoke to Edward like he was a child having a temper tantrum.

"I know, I know. Believe me; this has cured every desire to make any more bets. I'm done." Edward had one hand on his hip and the other one was going through his hair.

"Well that's good to know. Hey, can we see it?" Seth was already moving towards Edward and reaching out to the waistband of his swim trunks.

"What the fuck? No, you can't see it. Get of me, you prick!" Edward took off for the water with Seth and Ben right on his heels. It started out with the two relentlessly going after Edward's swim suit, but quickly turned into an all out wrestling match in the ocean. Soon they just enjoyed pummeling the shit out of each other. It was nice to watch them just be friends.

"Boys will be boys." Charlotte said and Angela and I chuckled in agreement. "I bet he looks hot in that thong?" She looked over to me for my reaction.

"You have no idea. It was the best idea I've ever come up with." We laughed and began to talk girl talk while the boys were occupied.

A few hours, a few beers, and a lunch later, we all decided that it was time to pack up and head home. We were all going out to a club tonight and wanted a chance to get cleaned up and grab a bite to eat. I was also hoping for a little loving since it looked like Edward and I had worked out all the kinks from yesterday. I could tell from the way Edward was speeding back to this apartment, he was thinking the same thing.

"Are we in a hurry, Mr. Masen?' I asked as I seductively ran a finger up and down his thigh. The car lurched forward even faster.

"Oh, you can't even imagine, Miss Swan." He grabbed my hand off his leg and brought it up to his mouth. And then he…oh my God…sucked and swirled his tongue around each finger. I moaned and shivered at the same time and I could feel my bathing suit becoming damp. "Like that, baby?" I moaned again and he laughed quietly as he kissed my fingertips. "I thought you might. Consider that just a warm up."

_Oh, the promises…_

Edward finally reached his building and we couldn't get upstairs fast enough. We left all our shit in the car and ran hand in hand towards the elevator. Once the doors closed, we were all lips and hands. He ran his fingers up my thigh and under my dress until he reached my covered sex. Rubbing against the fabric of bathing suit bottom forced me into a frenzy. Suddenly, I couldn't get close enough. Twisting the soft fabric of his t-shirt in my fists I roughly pulled him forward so that he was pinning me against the elevator wall.

"Bella baby…" he said between kisses. "If we don't stop I'm going to take you right here in this elevator. Please, I need you, but not here." I was so desperate I_ wanted_ him to fuck me here, but I understood his hesitation. The elevator was dirty and the doors could open at any time to let more people on. I slowed my kisses, but kept a hold of his shirt to keep him close. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doors opened on Edward's floor and we raced to the safety and privacy of his apartment. I had to admit, I was glad he had taken two seconds to be rational, because God knows I wouldn't have been able to.

Once inside he picked me up over his shoulder and ran to his room where he flopped me on the bed. "I am going to make you come so hard, you'll be feeling it in your toes. And then I'm going to make you come again." I didn't have time to answer because he pounced on top of me. Within seconds he had my dress and the top of my bathing suit off and lying on the floor. He kissed my lips hard and then followed his way down my body leaving more kissing in his wake. He spent an extra amount of time kissing, sucking, and teasing my breasts before going further. It felt heavenly. When he got to my bathing suit bottom he linked his fingers with the fabric on each side of my hips and slowly pulled it down my legs until it fell onto the floor.

"So beautiful." He whispered as he parted my legs and settled between them. I could feel his hot breath on my slick and needy pussy. It made my clit throb in desperation.

"Please, Edward…" I didn't need to finish the sentiment because Edward knew exactly what I needed. He placed his mouth near my entrance and began doing tantalizing and maddening things with his tongue. Just when I thought the sensations going through my body couldn't get any more powerful, he slipped a finger inside me and started pumping it in and out. I knew I had been close, but when my orgasm came, it took me completely by surprise. I bucked my hips as I went rigid and rode out each wave of pleasure. "Oh, God! Edward…"

"That's it, baby." Edward cooed as he kissed his way up my limp and completely satisfied body. He ran his fingers through my hair and placed open kisses on my neck that stirred my desire for him. I pushed him on his back and sat up to straddle him. I slid easily on to him and immediately felt full and complete. Edward sat up and wrapped both his arms and legs around me. The position was so intimate. Not only were we physically connected, we were spiritually connected as we gazed into the depths of each other's eyes.

I started to rock slowly back and forth and Edward at first started to move with me but then stopped. I was slightly confused. He softly brushed the hair out of my face and looked at me with the most intense, serious expression on his face.

"I have never loved anyone in my entire life as much as I love you. Please believe me, Bella when I say that you are the reason for my existence. Without you, I am nothing." A whimper escaped my lips as tears came to my eyes. I had no words to respond to that. Nothing I said would have even come close to describing just how much love and passion I felt for this man.

Edward picked up his movements once again and this time didn't stop. They were slow at first as we tried to feel every inch of each other, but soon they sped up and became more forceful. Our tongues danced with each other as our kisses became frantic. I could feel Edward's cock start to pulse inside me and I knew he was close. I was also on the edge of my orgasm as I reached into his hair and tugged lightly. The urged to give myself to him in every way became so strong and I pulled my lips away from him for the slightest moment.

"I love you, Edward." I professed as I crashed my lips back to his.

"Ungggg, so fucking much!" Edward began to violently shake as he shattered all around me. My own body melted into oblivion behind him. We held on to each other for dear life as our bodies came down from the wonderful high we created together. Eventually, our breathing slowed down to normal. Edward leaned back so that he could see my eyes.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Isabella. Please tell me that I can keep you forever." Here in front of me was this famous movie star that any woman would lay down for in a heartbeat. Yet in this moment, all I could see was a scared and insecure little boy that needed reassurance. I was overwhelmed with happiness that he wanted it from me and that I could be the one to give it to him.

"Forever, baby. And not a second less."

**Okay guys, would love to hear what you think. Also don't for get to let me know which entry you think is mine in the ****A Picture Says it All**** Contest. My readers are smart! I bet you can figure it out! **

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2507750/A_Picture_Says_It_All**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi everyone! You continue to amaze me with your kind words. I appreciate all of your feed back, even if I can't reply to everyone personally. This is Bella's last night in LA and it's a doozy. See you at the bottom!**

**AN: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 42**

**A Night of Firsts**

**BPOV**

We spent the rest of the afternoon taking a well deserved nap in each other's arms. These past few days with Edward had been fantastic, but we were on the home stretch. Tomorrow at this time I would be home, in Forks, alone. The thought sickened me a little but I refused to allow myself to dwell on it now. That was what the plane ride home was for.

Around dinner time we finally got up in search of something to eat. We had thought about ordering but there were enough leftovers to pick through. We heated everything up and had a naked bed picnic. It started out innocently enough. We fed each other bits of this and that. Then Edward _accidently _dropped a piece of Genera Tso's Chicken on my stomach and well, what was a boy to do? I think watching him eat Chinese leftovers off my body was hands down the most erotic thing I've ever seen or felt. Moaning a little from the heat of his tongue only encouraged him to use my whole body, and I do mean my whole body, as a table. Damn he was good at it, my man of many, many talents. Not a crumb was left behind and I was completely satisfied, in every way. I wanted to reciprocate, but we were starting to run short on time. I suggested we shower together. You know, so we could kill two birds with one stone and all that shit. Edward thought that was a great idea.

After our extended shower, I decided it was time to let my Edward off the hook. He had been so good about holding up his end of the bet and I did feel bad about the ribbing he got from his friends. It truly wasn't my intention for them to find out, but they had and they gave it to him good.

"Um, Edward, I've think you have fulfilled the requirements of the bet. You don't have to wear the thong tonight." I said as I toweled myself off.

"But you said all day and a bet is a bet. I keep wearing it, for you…only you." I took my towel and dried his hair.

"I know you would…and that's enough. You have been such a good sport about it. I want it to be over." Now here comes the hard part. "And, um, if you still want to buy me a car, I would be open to it. Maybe for Christmas or something." He looked at me in complete disbelief.

"Really? You'd let me do that for you?"

"Well, the end of the race was _questionable_ and I know you only want me to be safe, so yeah, if you want to buy me a car, I'll let you. But it has to be something conservative and inexpensive and I want to help pick it out. And it is the _only _thing you can get me for Christmas. Deal?" He dropped his towel and crushed my body to his.

"Deal. I know you are independent and I know this is hard for you, but thank you for letting me take care of you. Can we make it for your birthday? That's coming up sooner." He was so excited you would have thought he was getting the car.

"Fine, for my birthday. But it will be the only thing you purchase for me, understand?"

"Perfectly." He grinned ear to ear.

"Okay, then. I really need to get ready, so scoot. I need the bathroom." I shooed him and shut the door on his grinning ass before letting out a huge breath. Letting him buy me something of such value was difficult for me to accept, but if we were going to be together forever, it was something I would have to get used to. At least this way I wouldn't end up with something ridiculously ostentatious like a Porsche or an Aston Martin.

I pushed the thoughts of overpriced sports cars out of my head and proceeded with the task at hand. Apparently we were going to a new exclusive night club in Los Angeles. Clubbing it never really had been my scene. Let's face it, clubbing in Forks consisted of beer in plastic cups and drunken karaoke at the Lodge. I had stayed away from it for many, many reasons. But this was going to be different. Anybody who's anybody went to _Eclipse_. You couldn't just walk in off the street. You had to be famous, rich, and dressed to the nines to even be considered. I was neither rich nor famous, but being with Edward would give me a free pass. I figured dressing to the nines should be the least I could do to make it appear that I belong there. I wanted to blend, without looking like a hooker mind you.

I finally decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans with tall high heeled boots and a black chiffon sleeveless wrap shirt. I curled my hair and pulled the sides up so that it would fall lightly down my back. Adding eye shadow, liner, and mascara using the techniques Alice had taught me gave my eyes a smoky, mysterious look. A little blush and some lip gloss made my overall appearance a little more pronounced than I was used to, but I still looked like me and I was happy with it. I topped it all off with the earrings and necklace that had belonged to Edward's mother and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Alice would be so proud of you." I said to myself as I assessed my reflection. I was fashionable and a little less conservative than normal, but I still felt classy. Knowing that being with Edward at an exclusive club meant that I probably would be photographed made me nervous enough. I didn't want to have to worry about people back home seeing pictures of me dressed like a hussy. I was a teacher and whether I liked it or not I was a role model to a heap of teenage girls. Showing them that I had respect for myself and my body by dressing appropriately even when going out in public with one of the most fuck hot actors on the planet, well that spoke volumes. It was worth a lot more than just preaching to these girls about self respect. Nodding once more in approval, I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs.

"You, darling, are too gorgeous for words." Edward met me at the bottom of the stairs and brought me into a hug. I smelled deeply taking in a mixture of soap, musk, and mint.

"You don't look half bad yourself there, Mr. Movie Star." Okay, so that was a bit of an understatement. His dark jeans hugged him in all the right places. His crisp black button down shirt was no doubt expensive. But the fact that he had the sleeves rolled up and a couple of buttons undone revealing a white t-shirt underneath screamed sexy as all get out. And, fuck, the hair. The hair was a wild organized mess that left me wanting to run my hands through it…on our way to the bed. Edward kissed me on the forehead.

"The car should be here soon. You ready for this?" I understood what he was asking. He knew this wasn't something I would usually do and wanted to make sure I was comfortable.

"Yeah, it will be fun. Kind of our last hurrah, you know." His eyes fell and there was a sadness that took over. Damn it, why did I have to say that? We both knew that reality would hit us like a ton of bricks tomorrow. I had told myself that I wouldn't dwell on it today. Of course I had to go and remind the both of us.

_So fucking stupid, Swan._

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up…" Edward grabbed my hands and brought them up to his lips before cutting me off.

"No, don't apologize. It sucks, but we can let it suck tomorrow. Let's just enjoy tonight together with our friends." He kissed my knuckles and I smiled at him.

"My thoughts exactly." I replied. Just then Edward's cell went off and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Thanks, Ang. We'll be right down." He shut the phone and took my hand. "Time to go, sweetheart. Let's go get our groove on."

"You are so corny. And I don't dance."

"Oh, but you have. Remember New Year's?" I blushed in reaction to that memory. "One of the best nights of my life. It was the night you decided to take a chance on me."

"Best New Year's Resolution ever." We stared at each other for an extended moment relishing in how far we had come since then. He cleared his throat and kissed me chastely before opening the door to leave. "But I still won't dance." I just had to get that in there.

"Oh, we'll see about that Swan, we'll see." I chuckled as he pulled the door shut on our way out.

The driver pulled up to the front of _Eclipse _and we all got out. People started screaming Edward's name and I looked to see where it was coming from. If I had to guess, there were probably over a hundred people standing in line behind a velvet rope just hoping they might be let in at some point tonight. Paparazzi were everywhere and the camera flashes cut through the darkness of the evening like a strobe light. Edward had my hand securely in one of his and he used his other to wave at his fans. The door of the club opened and a manager of sorts came out to welcome us. We followed him inside and out of the prying eyes of all those people and paparazzi.

"Wow! That was crazy. So this is how the other half lives?" I had to laugh at Charlotte's assessment of the situation. I had forgotten that this was her first taste of the Hollywood life. She was wide eyed as she took in her surroundings. Seth had his arm around her waist and was snickering.

"Yeah, this is why we hang out with Edward."

"Thanks, jackass." Edward gave Seth a pretend jab and then leaned over to Charlotte. "You ain't seen nothing yet. Let's go have some fun." He smiled and gave her a quick peck to the cheek. He wasn't being flirty, he was just being sweet. I loved that Edward considered my friends his friends.

"If you follow me, Mr. Masen, the VIP area is ready for you and your friends." The manager said in the friendliest tone possible. He was very happy to have Edward here.

"Thanks, Caius." We followed the manager who led us through the crowd to a staircase. The music was loud and infectious. The drinks were flowing freely and the place was packed with beautiful people everywhere. I would have felt intimidated if my hand wasn't in Edward's.

"Vanessa will be taking care of you tonight. Anything you need or want just let her know. I'll be up in a little while to see how you guys are doing." Edward again thanked Caius as we all headed up the stairs to a smaller room with tables, chairs, couches, and a dance floor. There were a few people already there enjoying a drink and conversing with each other. Knowing that the VIP area was for the more prominent patrons, I tried to make out who they were. However, it was too dark to make out actual faces.

We sat down in a rounded booth that would hold all six of us. The shape kept us huddled in a circle of sorts and allowed us to have a conversation where everyone could hear and be involved. As soon as we were settled, a very voluptuous blond appeared with a tray and note pad. I immediately scowled on the inside as I took in her appearance. I could already hear the jealousy when I said her name in my head. _Vanessa _was tall, like six feet tall and all legs. _Vanessa_ was dressed in a red corset top, black satin shorts, fishnet stockings, and black fuck me pumps. It appeared to be the standard uniform and most of the girls I saw wearing it looked cheap and slutty. However, _Vanessa_ made it look like it should be on a fashion runway in Paris. _Vanessa_ was hands down one of the most stunning woman I had ever seen. _Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa!_ Even her name is sexy.

_And so it begins. It's just a matter of time before she's all over him. Fucking Vanessa. Who would possibly turn down that?_

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Vanessa and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with a drinks?" She was friendly, but she did not flirt, she did not eye fuck, and she did not touch. She just took our drink order and left. To my surprise, Vanessa was very professional. I guess I was just so used to women falling all over Edward that I assumed she would be that way too. I felt a little ashamed that I had judged the book by its cover. It was something I had preached to my students for years and yet here I was being a fucking hypocrite. Vanessa returned a few minutes later with our drinks and a round of shots courtesy of Caius. She placed the drinks on the table, told us she would be back in a few to see if we needed anything, and then she was gone again. I promised to make sure she received an outrageous tip.

We spent the next few hours drinking, talking, drinking some more, and to my chagrin, dancing. It took three drinks and two shots, but yes, I was out there dancing. The VIP area was starting to fill up and the dance floor was rocking. I felt self-conscious and stiff at first, but the combination of the alcohol and Edward grabbing at my hips to keep me close made me loosen up and relax. Pretty soon, I was so in to it that I was starting to sweat a little. I made a motion to Edward that I needed a drink and we headed back to the table.

"Are you having fun, love?" Edward asked after we downed another shot.

_How many did that make? Three? Four? Oh, who fucking cares. They taste so good._

"I'm having a great time." I squeaked in a voice I didn't recognize as my own. I jumped into Edward's lap and attacked his lips. He kissed me back passionately and soon we were both gasping for breath. I could taste the alcohol on his breath and it made me want him even more. I pulled back a little to see that his eyes were glassed over and his plastered smile was permanently formed on his face. My Edward was definitely buzzed.

_You're drunk too. Yeah, I know. Shut up, stop talking to yourself._

"I need to use the ladies room." I stood up and swayed a little bit before steadying myself.

"I'll walk you there." Edward started to get up, he too was a little wobbly.

"That's okay, I'll be fine. Why don't you order us another round of shots? I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." I took a deep breath and headed to the restroom which wasn't too far, but seemed like it was a million miles away. I was relieved when I made it inside the door without incident. I quickly did my business, washed my hands, and then started to touch myself up in the mirror. I was reapplying my lip gloss when the door opened and Vanessa came in, checking herself in the mirror next to me.

"So, are you having a good time tonight?" She asked sincerely.

"I really am. Thank you for asking." I paused wondering if I was going to be looked at like the queen of too much information, but apparently my drunkenness shut off my filter. "I'm Bella by the way. I just want to thank you for being so professional. Usually wherever we go waitresses can't keep their hands or eyes off Edward. You've been great." I wanted her to know how much I appreciated it, girl to girl.

"Not a problem. I need this job. Besides, Edward Masen? He doesn't really do it for me." She said nonchalantly while resetting a pin in her hair.

"Oh." I said because I couldn't imagine anyone not being affected by Edward. Again, my filter wasn't working. "So, what is your type?" I don't know why I wanted to know. I guess I was just baffled at someone not being into Edward. I don't think I was offended, just curious.

She turned and looked at me. Then she took a couple of steps towards me so that I was backed up against the wall. My heart started to speed up. She was so close I could smell her. Vanessa smelled pretty, like green apples.

_Is that weird that I think she smells pretty?_

"Well, my type, Bella, doesn't have a penis." She put her finger on my wrist and started to run it up my arm. I was confused, unsure as to what she was saying. My mind was fuzzy and the full effect of the alcohol was setting in. "I like soft skin and soft lips. You look like you have soft lips."

Before I could register what was happening, Vanessa had brought her lips down to mine.

And then she kissed me.

And I kissed her back…I think.

She had her hand cupped around my neck as her lips moved with mine. She was right, girls' lips were soft. It was…nice. Was it supposed to be nice? It wasn't anything like kissing Edward, but it wasn't unpleasant. Did I like it? I guess it was…nice, but it wasn't for me.

She pulled back and I know I was staring back at her in utter shock. I was freaking the fuck out. I had never kissed a girl before in my entire life. She smiled before releasing me and stepping back.

"Well, I had to give it a shot, but I can see that you are definitely not interested in me. That Edward is a very lucky guy. Enjoy the rest of your night, Bella." And then she gracefully left the restroom like nothing happened.

_What the fuck?_

I started to panic, but I was unsure as to why. Was it because I had just had my first and hopefully only lesbian experience? Or was it because of Edward. Oh God! I cheated on Edward. Sure it was with a girl and most guys like that, but I still kissed someone that wasn't him. What am I going to tell him? Should I tell him? Of course I need to tell him. Fuck!

I grabbed my purse, took one look in the mirror to make sure there wasn't any evidence of my make-out session, and stumbled out of the bathroom. When I made it back to the table, everyone was there laughing at something, I had no idea what. I don't know what they saw, but whatever expression was on my face made Edward look concerned.

"Hey, baby. Are you okay?"

_Was I okay? No, I'm definitely not okay. I can't do this right now._

"Um, I'm going to get a drink." I started to head down the stairs.

"But Vanessa will be back soon. Why don't you just wait?" That was the last thing I was going to hang around for.

"No, I'll just grab one from the bar downstairs. I'll be back." I said as I descended the stair as quickly as I could. I made my way through the crowd and was able to squeeze myself up to the bar. I started to breathe a little as I waited for the bartender.

_Get it together, Swan. It will work out. Just tell Edward the truth. He'll understand. Of course he'll understand. I'll tell him…after we leave. No need getting Vanessa in trouble. _

I relaxed after coming up with my plan. I could face Edward the rest of the night because I knew I would be coming clean with him later. The bartender came over and took my order. I was reaching in my purse for some money when I felt a warm breath on my neck.

"Why don't you let me buy you that drink, beautiful?" I look up to see an attractive guy with blond hair and blue eyes invading my personal space.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I'm here with someone." I pulled a twenty out of my purse.

"Whoever he is probably doesn't know what he's got. Give me a shot." I was just about to answer but didn't have the chance.

"I believe she said she was with someone." Of course Edward would show up just in time to hear that. They guy looked behind me to see what I'm sure was a very irate Edward. He held his hands up in defense.

"Hey buddy, no blood, no foul. I didn't know she belonged to you." He turned his back on us and spoke to the guy next to him. "But it fucking figures."

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Oh, shit, this was not good. Edward had stepped closer and now I was between the two. They guy turned around and looked at me before he addressed Edward.

"It means that it fucking figures that a hot piece of ass like this is sucking a pretty boy cock like yours." Edward's hands balled into fists.

"You just put yourself in a grave, you fucking piece of shit." And then he started to lunge. Getting into a fight was not in Edward's best interest. The press would be all over it. I put my hands on his chest to stop his approach. He wasn't happy, but he complied.

"Stop, Edward. It's not worth it. Let's go dance." I pulled his arm as hard as I could, yet he wouldn't budge. He stared at the blond like he was going to kill him. Finally, he gave in and followed me.

"That's right, Edward. Be a good boy and do as the bitch says." Edward stopped dead. Before he could turn around I grabbed his face.

"If you love me you'll walk away." I looked directly into his eyes and he let out a big breath. "Let's go dance." I let him by the hand and he went with me. I secretly thanked God for getting us out of this. It would not have been good at all if Edward killed this guy.

We made it to the dance floor which was a lot more crowded that the one in the VIP area, but it would do. Edward grabbed me roughly and pulled me close to him. This night was quickly getting out of hand. I figured we could dance off our adrenaline and then head upstairs to collect our friends. I was ready to go home.

I swayed to the music with Edward. His hand started on my lower back, but he started dipping them lower over my ass. He began kissing me furiously. Normally I enjoyed this raw passion, but it didn't feel right. He was kissing me out of anger, jealousy, and possessiveness.

"Edward, please, not here." He pulled away and looked at me. His eyes looked vacant, like he wasn't even here. I couldn't tell if he was drunk, livid, or both. All I know was that _my_ Edward wasn't with me right now.

"Mine. You are mine." He said as he dug his finger deeper into my hips, hard enough that I would probably have bruises in the morning. His lips found my neck and he lined it with open kisses before sucking deeply. He was marking me. Making sure that everyone knew I belonged to him. He went back to kissing me and this time his hands roamed all over my body. I was starting to get uncomfortable with what I'm sure was one hell of a show.

"Edward, you need to stop." I tried to slow his hands but couldn't keep up with them. They were on my back, rubbing my ass, grazing the sides of my breasts, in my hair, on my thighs, rubbing my… "Edward, stop."

I could see people watching, looking at us as if we were perverts. I heard someone say something about getting a room and then I saw someone with a camera phone. Fuck! This needed to stop because if it didn't, this little public display would end up on YouTube. I could not have that.

"Edward, I mean it. People are taking pictures. You need to stop." Tears that had been threatening to fall since the incident in the bathroom started to spill out of my eyes. I couldn't stop him. Nothing was working. His touches didn't feel good like they usually do. They felt obscene. The judgmental eyes that were watching us made me feel dirty. I didn't know what to do. I only knew that I wanted this Edward off of me. The panic I felt earlier crept up and took control of my body. I used all the strength I could muster and pushed him away from me. He was surprised, but more determined than ever. As he reached for me I did something I have never, ever done to another human being.

I slapped him.

Immediately my hands went up to my face and covered my mouth. I could not believe I had just done that. It was the most inexcusable reaction I could have had.

_What is wrong with me? Why did I hit him? Why the fuck did I just hit him? _

Edward raised his hand to his cheek and looked utterly stunned. He looked around and seemed to realize where he was. My Edward came back as his eyes were filled with shock, hurt, and confusion. It was too much. I couldn't breath. I had to get out of there.

"Bella?" Hearing his name on my lips with such disappointment made me run. I weaved my way through the crowd and towards the front door. I ignored the hostess as she thanked me for coming. Pushing the door open, I fell to my hands and knees on the sidewalk.

The cool California evening air filled my lungs. To my left the line to get in was still there and I was starting to gather some unwanted attention. The paparazzi must not have recognized me without Edward because I didn't hear any cameras. It wouldn't be long before they figured it out so I quickly got up and walked down the sidewalk a few blocks in the opposite direction. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. They fell down my face as I tried to wave down a cab. After five frantic attempts I gave up. I couldn't even get a cab to take me back to Edward's. I slumped down and sat on the curb as the sobs wracked my body. This was not how this night was supposed to go.

I was probably sitting there for a few minutes even though it felt like a few hours. Even with my head resting on my knees I could sense Edward was near. I just couldn't bring myself to face him so I didn't move when he sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm.

"Bella, let's go home and talk about this." I nodded but continued crying as I looked up at him. He eyes told me that he had pretty much sobered up. I guess getting slapped in the face will do that to you.

"Don't cry, beautiful girl. We'll work it out." He helped me up off the curb. With one hand around my waist, he waved the other one in the air. In an instant a cab stopped and Edward opened the door so I could get in. I mentally cursed him for getting one to stop so easily while I had done some major flailing without any success. He sat beside and put his arm around me as I snuggled into his chest. He stroked my hair and gave me a kiss on the top of my head. Pulling out his phone, he sent a quick text to our friends, no doubt, telling them we had left.

"I'm s-s-sorry." I managed to squeak out in between sobs. I had hit him and yet he was still here, comforting me. I couldn't understand why.

"Shhh. None of that now. We both have some apologizing to do. We'll talk when we get home."

**If you're looking for something different, check out my entry for the ****A Picture Says It All**** contest. It's called A Summer of Dreams and you can find it on my profile. I'm thinking about continuing it, but not until FTLOA is finished. Let me know what you think!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone! I'm really trying to focus on this story and get the chapters out to you faster than I have been recently. This chapter is a little shorter, but it was the right place to stop. You guys had some strong reactions to what happened in the last chapter. I hope this you are happy with the way it all goes down. Happy reading!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 43**

**Different Kinds of Hurt**

**EPOV**

"Bella?" I could here my voice but it sounded foreign to me, like I was in a tunnel or something. The sharp sting on my face still tingled as I watched her run away…from me.

I couldn't go after her. I was frozen where I stood as it all started to come back. We were having a great time. The alcohol had given me an undeniable buzz, but I was far from completely trashed. It was just enough to intensify the jealous and possessive feelings that surged through me when I saw that guy hit on Bella. And then to hear him say those disgusting things about her. I wanted to kill him. I would have killed him. That is if Bella hadn't pulled the 'if you love me' card. I had no other choice than to comply and follow her because there was nothing I would not fucking do for this woman. But the rage was still there and it slowly pulled me away from reality. I was in a trance, looking at myself from the outside. I saw that I was mistreating her by grabbing roughly at her skin, devouring her face, and marking her neck. I could hear her pleas to stop and the crowd commenting on our overly aggressive public display. But I couldn't stop myself from doing it. She belonged to me and I needed some fucking reassurance.

That slap snapped me out of the hostile daze that consumed my mine. Her eyes had grown wide as she brought her hands to her face in horror. My Bella was not a violent person, yet I had driven her to do something so outside her nature. I had forced her hand literally and figuratively. My rage dissipated, but in its place came shame, self-loathing, and revulsion. I was down right pathetic.

"Edward, there you are? We were wondering…" Angela placed her arm on my shoulder as she came around to face me. I couldn't look at her. My eyes were fixated on the door, willing Bella to come back. "Are you okay? What's going on? Where's Bella?"

"She…she left." I squeaked out.

"She what? Why would she do that?" Then Angela took notice of my hand that was still resting on my cheek and pulled it away from my face. I don't know exactly what she saw, but I had a good guess. "Did Bella do that?" I nodded. "That's not like her. Something is wrong. What did you do?" She asked the last question with a low accusing voice. I completely deserved it.

"I fucked up…bad." I lowered my face to the floor in disgrace. She pulled me off the dance floor by my arm and led me to a corner in the lobby where we could have a little privacy.

"Spill." I had always been honest with Angela and couldn't see any reason to sugar coat things for her now. If there was anyone that could help me, it was her. I told my story from the time when Bella came back from the restroom a bundle of nerves to when she scampered off the dance floor and out of the building.

"You need to find her." One of the things I love about Angela is that she doesn't judge. She listened to what I had to say and immediately started thinking of a solution.

"I know, but I don't even know what to say to her. Sorry doesn't seem like enough."

"That doesn't matter right now. You guys can figure all that shit out when you get home. And Edward, I know you two will figure it out, but right now she's out there all by herself. It's not safe. Does she even know your address?" Holy fuck, Angela was right. I had been so caught up in my own wallowing guilt I had lost sight of what was really important. So many things could happen to her. She could get lost, she could be harassed by the paparazzi, she could get hurt…yeah, not even going down that path.

"I need to find her." I said frantically as I headed for the door. I made it two steps before Angela pulled me back. "What the fuck? Let me go." I yelled a little more harshly than I should have.

"Just hold on there. If you walk out that door right now the paparazzi will be all over your ass in an instant. Wait here." I started to protest. "I mean it, Edward. You will be able to go after her. Just give me ten minutes." She gave me the 'I'm not fucking around' look with an added 'you better not go anywhere, shithead' finger point before pulling out her cell phone and walking to the entrance. I had no idea what she was doing, but I trusted her. I tried to be patient.

Finally, seven minutes later, Angela walked back in. "The bouncer said she went right and took off down the street on foot. If you go now, you should be clear of paparazzi for about fifteen minutes. Rumor has it Lindsey Lohan is causing a scene over at New Moon a few blocks away as we speak. That takes a huge precedent over your drama." She gave me a knowing wink. "I'm going to do damage control here. Now go!"

She didn't need to tell me twice. I pushed through the door with my head down bracing for the questions and the camera flashes, but they never came. I had no doubt it was Angela that planted the rumor about Lindsey. _New Moon_ was another night club not too far from _Eclipse._ She was right. Most paps couldn't pass up a Lindsey meltdown, even if there was a chance that it might be false. Angela was a fucking genius. A few people still waiting in line squealed, but it ended as fast as it started when I turned right and never looked back.

I walked down one block, then two. By the time I came to the third block I was starting to get worried. I hadn't seen any trace of her. I was just about to head back thinking that maybe she caught a cab, but Angela was right. I wasn't even sure she knew the address of my apartment building. "Son of a bitch." I said quietly to myself as I ran my hand through my hair.

I took one more look down the block. I was just about to turn around, but something caught my eye. A small form sitting on the curb, hunched over.

_Bella._

I jogged over until I was a few feet away. There, my Bella was sitting on the fucking ground crying her eyes out with her head in her hands. She looked so small and far too fragile. Pain shot through my chest as I realized that I was the reason for this. I walked slowly and sat beside her. Taking a chance, I put my arm around her and tired to comfort her by rubbing her arm up and down. I needed to get her off the street and get her home.

"Bella, let's go home and talk about this." She was still crying but nodded in agreement. I was not prepared when she raised her face and looked into my eyes. Her cheeks were blotchy with tears and her eyes were puffy. Her gaze held an enormous amount of heartache. She was broken. And it was entirely my fault.

"Don't cry, beautiful girl. We'll work it out." I eased her up off the curb and waved down a cab. After settling her in the back seat with her safely in my embrace she tried to apologize. I didn't want her to. She had nothing to say sorry for. That slap was a necessary evil that was a result of my inexcusable actions. Knowing that she probably wouldn't see it that way, I just said that we would talk about it at home, which we would.

I sent a quick text to Angela letting her know Bella was safe and that we were going home. The rest of the ride we were silent and Bella drifted off to sleep. I tucked her into my side and thought of how horribly I handled the events of the night. I had been so furious at that guy at the bar. The jealousy I felt was murderous even though I had seen with my own two fucking eyes Bella turn him down. I should have waited for her to get her drink and walk away, but that wasn't good enough for me. I wanted him to know who she was with. No, I needed him to know. I might as well have lifted up my leg and pissed on her.

If that wasn't enough, the way I treated her on the dance floor was repulsive. My parents had been the ultimate role models for a relationship built on love, trust, and respect. When I was growing up, my mother had taken every opportunity to instill gentleman values in me. My father had said on numerous occasions that when I found 'the one' I should treat her just like I would treat my mother. Instead I molested the girl I love in front of a crowd disregarding her embarrassment, her dignity, her fears, and her pleas to stop. My parents would roll in their graves knowing I had treated Bella so callously. Out of all the mistakes I have made in my life, this would be the most disappointing to them.

Bella woke up when the cab stopped in front of my apartment building. She got out as I paid the fare and then we both made our way up to my apartment together. We held hands but didn't say anything. The discussion we were going to have needed to be done behind closed doors. As soon as we were inside I could tell that this wasn't going to be easy. Of course we had had trivial arguments before. What couple doesn't? But this, this was our first real fight and man, it was a fucking doozy. This was uncharted territory for both of us.

"Um, do you want to get comfortable before we…ah…?" I was so nervous. I had no idea what she was thinking and my overreacting thoughts were getting the best of me. I mean, what if she decided that all this drama wasn't worth it? I could not fucking handle that.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She whispered while looking at the ground. She was having a hard time making eye contact. That couldn't be good. I reached my hand out to her and she looked up, finally. She took it, but don't think I didn't notice the moment of hesitation before hand slipped into mine. I led her up the stairs and into the bedroom where we both began to strip silently. Under normal circumstances I would have been all over her, but even my dick knew that this was not the fucking time.

I was putting on a pair of sweats as she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. She was _so_ beautiful, _so_ incredibly sexy, and yet she had no idea. I just stood there and watched. For once it was not in a 'I want to jump your bones' kind a way. Instead it was in awe of how this woman's exquisiteness inside and out affected me over and over again. I could have stood there all day just watching her…that is until I saw the bruises.

"Jesus Christ, Bella." She looked at me with confusion on her face. It was the first words spoken between us since we got in the cab. Closing the distance between us, I brought my fingertips to the small bruises that had formed on her hips. They were a perfect match. "I did this to you." It wasn't a question. I knew I had done that to her. I felt sick to my stomach as images of how I had done that to her flashed through my mind. She immediately pulled away and quickly pulled her pajama pants on covering where I had squeezed to tight.

"It doesn't even hurt, Edward. Don't make more of it than it is. You know I bruise easily."

"How can you say that? I hurt you tonight, Bella."

"And I hurt you." Her hand went up to my cheek. This time her touch felt wonderful. "I never, never should have hit you. That was…unforgiveable."

"Don't. You did what you had to do. I let my jealousy get the best of me and I went too far. I treated you like…like…like someone I would have taken home with me for a one night stand a year ago. You mean more to me than that. You _deserve_ better than that. I am so sorry, Bella. I can't say that I won't ever get jealous, but I promise I will never treat you like that again. I love you." She came to stand in front of me so she knew I had my full attention when she spoke.

"I know you do and I love you too. I know it wasn't you, the real you, on that dance floor tonight. But I never want to see that person again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I pulled her by the hips so that our bodies were flush.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I can honestly say that I will never do that again, no matter what." She reached up onto her tippy toes and gave me a tender kiss. I sighed into it, feeling good that we had our first fight and we made it through. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"So…we're good?" I don't know what I expected exactly. An 'of course we are', a nod, a reaffirming kiss. Any of those would have done just fine. The doubt and nervousness I saw in her eyes was not what I expected. The silence also threw me for a loop. "Baby?" I asked because I had no fucking clue what she was thinking. "We are good? Right?" She looked down before she spoke.

"I have something to tell you." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. Whatever it was, I suddenly had a bad feeling.

"O-kay. I'm listening." She took a very, very deep breath.

"Someonekissedme." She said it so fast it took me a second to figure out exactly what she was saying. As soon as I did, my heart plummeted to the bottom of my stomach and the overwhelming urge to kill someone boiled over in my brain.

"Come again, baby." I gritted through my clenched teeth.

"I said…someone kissed me. While we were at the club." It dawned on me that I must have reached Bella too late. That asshole at the bar had kissed her. What the fuck?

"That douche from the bar? You got to be fucking kidding me." I ran my hand through my hair wanting nothing more than to pull it out of my head. "I should have fucking killed him."

"It wasn't him."

_What? How many fucking assholes that wanted my Bella were there? _

Bella sensed my confusion and went on to explain. "Remember when I went to the restroom?" I nodded even though my jaw was so tight I could feel my teeth grinding down into nothing. "It happened then, while I was in the bathroom."

"Some guy followed you into the bathroom?"

"Not exactly." She was blushing so furiously.

"Bella, you're fucking killing me here. If some guy didn't follow you into the bathroom, then what the hell happened? Who kissed you?" Bella hesitated as she contemplated. Well fuck if I knew what she was contemplating. All I knew is that I was getting fucking impatient. Finally, after what seemed like a Goddamn eternity, she blurted it out.

"Vanessa kissed me."

_Who the fuck is Vanessa?_

I looked at her like I had no idea who she was talking about. She rolled her eyes at my apparent brain fart.

"Vanessa, the waitress at _Eclipse._" Bella shifted nervously from foot to foot.

_Oh. Oooohhhhhh. Well isn't this an interesting development. _

"That is why you were all weird when you came back from the bathroom." I said remembering how worried I was when I saw the look on her face as she made her escape to the bar downstairs.

"I was so freaked out and confused. One moment I was touching up my makeup in the mirror, wanting to look pretty for you. Then she came in smelling like green apples. I was more than feeling the alcohol and couldn't stop the word vomit from coming out of my mouth. I thanked her for being so professional around you and she proceeded to tell me that she wasn't into you because she didn't like penises. Before I could register what she was saying she cornered me and kissed me. And I may have kissed her back…I'm not sure. I've never, ever done anything like that before." God she was so cute when she rambled and the fact that she was blushing from head to toe made it all the more adorable.

On one hand, the thought of anyone's lips touching Bella's made me quiver with fury. They. Were. Mine. On the other, what guy does not fantasize about woman on woman action? Hell, I had _lived _that fantasy more than once. And Vanessa was fucking gorgeous. Just the thought of her wanting my incredibly sexy Bella turned me on more than I wanted to admit. I was definitely in a conundrum.

"Did you, uh, like it?" I wasn't even sure what I wanted her answer to be.

"Well, it was…nice. She's pretty and her lips were so soft. But I'm definitely into men. Well, _one man_, that is." She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head into my chest, no doubt wanting to hide her embarrassment.

"Bella, baby. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. Experimenting with the same sex is completely normal. I'm glad you learned something about yourself. "

"Have you ever experimented, you know, with another guy?" I just about choked on my tongue when she asked that. I had nothing against other guys who enjoyed that sort of thing, but I knew without a doubt that it just wasn't for me.

"Ah, no. I'm pretty sure that I won't in the future either. And even though the thought of watching you kiss another woman turns me the fuck on, I'm glad it worked out in my favor alone. I want to be the only one that gets to kiss you like that."

"I was just so scared that you would think I cheated on you."

Was it cheating? I suppose on some level it was, but I knew it was not something that Bella would initiate. It happened, but it didn't diminish the love Bella had for me. If anything, it made her realize that she loved me even more.

_Can't argue with that one._

"I don't feel that way, as long as you don't make a habit of it." And that was the truth,

"No, I'm done with woman. I love _you_, Edward Masen."

"I love you too, Bella Swan. Are you ready to go to bed, baby?

"More than anything." I pulled her close as we tried let sleep claim us. I couldn't help but smile into Bella's shoulder as we snuggled. We had our first fight. We talked it out and we survived. It was that moment that I realized that Bella and I could get through anything. I wanted her with me, always, but I knew that right now it wasn't possible. That was a conversation for another night.

o~o~O~o~o

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!  
Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

Fucking phone! At first I wanted to ignore it. Bella and I spent the entire night spooning and cuddling. It was probably early and I did not want to get up. However, that was a ringtone that I couldn't and did not want to ignore. It was not even eight-thirty in the morning, but Alice was calling and I always wanted to talk to her, even if she insisted I keep that ridiculous song. If she was calling, it meant that she was feeling okay at the moment. I reached to the nightstand and grabbed my phone before Miley could start singing again.

"Hey, squirt." I tried to sound like I had been up for hours, but that was a complete fail. Alice knew me better than that.

"Oh, don't try to trick me into thinking you've been up since the break of dawn. I know better, Edward Masen." She sounded like she was having a hard time catching her breath, but the passion and fire that was a part of Alice shined through.

"Okay, you got me. I was still sleeping. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, but what else is new? I called because I want to know what is going on between you and Bella."

"What do you mean?" It's not that I wanted to lie to Alice, but I also didn't want her to really know what went down last night. I didn't want her to think less of me, or even Bella for that matter.

"Don't play stupid with me, Edward. I know something happened last night and I'm not going to trust a fuzzy YouTube video when I can just ask the source. I would rather hear it from you or Bella." Fucking YouTube. Of course some asshole filmed the whole debacle like an episode of Gossip Girl on their phone.

"I won't lie to you, Alice. Bella and I had our first fight and it was over my jealousy issues. I'll let her fill you in on all the detail, just please do me a favor.

"Of course, what do you want me to do?

"Only believe what Bella and I tell you. Don't believe the media. They are not always right." There was a moment of silence followed by Alice's loud voice

"Okay, I will only believe you and Bella. I will not feed into the media, nor will I believe it before I talk to you.

"That's all I ask. Thanks. Alice."

_Crisis averted._

"So how bad is it?" I whispered partly because I didn't want Bella to wake up and partly because I was afraid to know. I moved to a chair across the room so I wouldn't disturb my sleeping beauty.

"Not completely devastating. It's hard to make out that it's even you guys. It just shows you on the dance floor, totally all over her. What's up with that by the way? You know Bella doesn't like stuff like that. She teaches kids ya know." Alice's sarcasm fell on deaf ears as I took in what she just said.

_Her job. I jeopardized her fucking job. Uhg, fuck!_

"Crap. What else?"

"That's about it. Some guy walks in front of you and by the time he passes you're standing there alone looking like someone kicked your dog. Where did she go anyway?" Okay, the video didn't show the slap and if anyone could figure it out it would be Alice. She didn't even mention the possibility of that happening, so maybe it wasn't as bad as it could be. Hopefully it was the only one out there.

"She left. She was really mad at me."

"You should say you're sorry." Understatement of the year.

"Believe me, I have. Several times. We're good now."

"Thank God. I thought I might have to knock some sense into you two." She chuckled but it wasn't without effort.

"How are doing, Alice? Really?" She sighed.

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I've gotten through the worst of it and then BLAM! I feel like I've been hit by a truck and I'm starting all over again. I don't want to complain because I know I'm lucky, but I'm so tired." I felt so bad for her.

"Hey, you have every right to complain. I'll listen to anything you got."

"I know you will, Edward. It just won't make any difference so what's the point?" She was so fucking mature.

"Keep your chin up, kiddo. It will get better." I said like I had a fucking clue. Which I didn't.

"I will. I gotta go. Tell Bella I said hi. I can't wait to see her tomorrow." Knowing that seeing Bella will make Alice feel even the slightest bit happier made the sting of her leaving me lessen just a little.

"She's looking forward to seeing you too. She got you something and I must say you are going to love it."

"Ooohhh, I can't wait." She said enthusiastically, but it was a little on the subdued side for Alice. My heart ached for her. "Love you, Edward."

"Love you too, squirt." I said as the call ended.

Bella hadn't even stirred during my phone call. I looked over to her sleeping form. She and Alice were the two most important girls in my life. _My girls_. One I had hurt with my jealously and possessiveness and the other was hurting because of something I couldn't control. As much as I wished I could kick cancer's ass, I knew that Alice's pain was out of my hands. But Bella's pain…I had caused that. Me. I had hurt her and the consequences were almost unbearable. Bella was such an understanding person and for that I was a lucky bastard.

I had the power to make sure she never hurt again because of something I did. I vowed right then and there that no matter what, she never would.

**You know what to do. Click on that little button at the bottom and leave me a review. I truly take every one of them to heart. Thanks in advance!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Happy Halloween, everyone! Be safe tomorrow night.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your reviews. I love each and every one of you. This chapter was not easy to write and it will not be easy to read. I apologize in advance for this necessary evil.**

**AN: I have a little fireman who will do some trick-or-treating tomorrow, but sadly, I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 44**

**Fading**

**BPOV**

"Shit." I said as I pulled the pan of burnt cookies out of the oven. "Shit, shit, shit, shit. Shit!" They were ruined. Not because I got caught up in doing something and forgot they were in there. No, they were ruined because I got lost daydreaming at my kitchen table…again.

I had been home from Los Angeles two weeks ago and I found myself getting lost in my head a lot going over and over my visit with Edward. It had been such a roller coaster weekend. The premier was great, the race was great, the fight…not so great. We managed to get through it and that was promising. Edward and I always seemed to be pretty much on the same page so I had often wondered what would happen when we had our first actual real fight. I figured out pretty quickly that we were the type of couple that didn't fight often, but when we did everyone better just look the fuck out. In this one particular case, you couldn't get anymore dramatic than a crowded night club, a jealous rage, and a slap to the face.

_Yeah, we made that shit into an art form._

In the end, I was pretty proud of the both of us. We were upfront, honest, and we talked it out. We had both made horrendous mistakes that night but we had also both owned up to them and that was good. Once we had sorted it all out, we reconnected on a physical level with some beautiful, tender love making followed by a round of pretty hot makeup sex. I must say it was pretty fabulous. Who knew that making up could be so, so…satisfying. Afterwards, I began making a mental list on some things we could fight about just so we could have the makeup sex.

_Sick, I know, but true nonetheless. Don't knock it until you try it._

One thing we were both nervous about was the media shit storm we were sure was coming our way. We had been seen fighting in a public place. He groped me and I slapped him. It had TMZ written all over it, but it never exploded like we expected. The one and only video that surfaced was blurry at best and due to good timing, my slap to Edward's face had been completely hidden. I couldn't believe that this was the only video out there, but nothing else really turned up. Edward thinks Angela had something to do with it but when we asked her, she just smiled and mumbled something about doing her job. She had insisted that Edward drive us to the airport and walk me to security. She thought showing the press that we were still together and happy the day after would put any question that we were fighting to rest. Also, it would be the last time for while that Edward and I would be seen together. The press would get bored with us quickly and focus their attentions elsewhere. I just needed to make it home.

It had been difficult being in the spotlight while saying good-bye to Edward. Flashes erupted everywhere as I gave him one more tender but not so quite chaste kiss. Thank goodness we had said our proper good-byes before we left his apartment. I can't imagine trying to do that while have a million questions shouted at us and being photographed. It was just so unsettling. Once we got through the security checkpoint, Charlotte had to hold my hand as I spent a couple of minutes getting my breathing under control. It was worth it, though. At the end of the day, Edward was still just as loveable, I had my dignity, and we were still a couple. Angela knew what she was doing.

There were still a few weeks left in summer and I was determined to not obsess on how much I missed Edward. I used my time working out with Emmett, getting ready for the new school year, and visiting Alice. She still wasn't feeling too well and it was taking its toll on everyone. She wasn't allowed to have a lot of visitors and the isolation and loneliness was setting in. Sure, family and close friends were allowed to see her, but only at half-hour intervals at a time and if the nurses thought she was getting tired, they could shut down the visiting all together to make sure Alice rested. And they did, often.

Another thing that was weighing on everyone's mind was that Alice's body was accepting the bone marrow at a slower rate than normal. This grafting process was necessary for success and it just wasn't happening the way it should be according to the blood tests that were being done daily. The doctors insisted that it wasn't hopeless, but they were concerned nonetheless. Alice's optimism was starting to fade and so was her bubbly personality. She had all the time in the world to do nothing but think and it was staring to mess with her mind. Every day it was more evident that she knew she may be doing this all for nothing. It was the first time I had ever seen Alice let what was happening get to her, but how could you expect anything else? The poor girl was going through pure hell and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could really do about it. She was starting to retreat into herself and becoming more and more silent as the days went on. She slept a lot and when she wasn't asleep, she didn't really talk much. Not to her parents, not to me, not to Edward, not even to Jasper. It was scaring the shit out of everyone who loved her.

_Oh, Alice. Please hang in there._

Coming back to the present, I looked at the two pans of hockey pucks that were supposed to be chocolate chip cookies. I had really done it this time. I had making them for the hospital staff as sort of a thank you for taking such good care of Alice, but this particular batch would never see the light of the day. Dumping them in the garbage, I retrieved the items I needed and got to work on a new batch. One of the great things about summer is that I had the time to have a do over every once and a while.

After I got the first two trays in the oven my phone rang. Immediately I smiled when I saw that it was Edward. I literally bounced when I answered it.

"I knew you would be calling me." I said without give a proper greeting. "Leave it to you to know when I'm baking cookies."

"You're baking cookies? Geez, Bella, kill a guy why don't you. You know I love your cookies." There was a small moment of silence and then an almost whisper. "I miss your cookies." Somehow I had a feeling we weren't really talking about cookies.

"Well, they miss you too…a lot." He groaned a little under his breath and I knew for sure he hadn't been talking about baked goods. "How are you doing, baby?"

"Not great. I just talked to Alice, if that's what you want to call it. It was like pulling teeth. What in the world is going on up there? She gets worse every time I talk to her." Edward's concern for her was so genuine. He loved her like a sister and it was killing him not being in the loop twenty-four seven.

"Oh, Edward." I sighed. "It's a mess. Alice is a mess. The process is not going as fast as the doctors would like, but they're still optimistic that it will work out. However, emotionally she's falling apart. She's discouraged, lonely, and scared and yet no one can even comfort her because you can't even touch her without gloves. And that is even frowned upon. I don't want to say she's given up, but if things don't change soon, she will eventually." I didn't even realize a coupled of stray tears had spilled from my eyes until a few fell onto the counter.

"Maybe I should come now. I could get Ang…" I cut him off before he could go on.

"No. You know you need to stay in Los Angeles for just a little bit longer. You have responsibilities and you just can't blow them off. You can't put Angela through that again. When you get here you'll be free of obligation and not have to worry about any of that. It's only a couple more weeks, really." Edward was planning on spending the last week of August and the first week of September here in Forks before the filming of his next movie started. I had to go back to school after Labor Day so that would give Edward and Alice some real time together. I may be desperate to be with Edward, but Alice needed him too. I could share…with her.

"I guess you're right." He said that, but I knew the wheels were turning. He was trying to process what I said and decide if he really agreed with it or not. I wasn't going to give him the chance to decide I was wrong.

"I am right. There isn't anything you can do for her right now. By the time you get here we should know more about whether or not the bone marrow transplant was a success. Either way, she's going to need you then."

"Okay, okay. I'll wait. So, how are you, love? Who are the cookies for?" With that shock and alarm struck me as I stood up quickly.

"The cookies! Shit!" I raced over to the oven and roughly pulled the door down. "Motherfucker!" I yelled as I held the phone with one hand and waved a potholder at the little puff of smoke that rose out of the oven. I did not want the smoke alarm going off. "You gotta be kidding me." I muttered as I finally got the pan out of the oven.

Ruined again.

"I take it the cookies didn't survive, hun?" Edward chuckled a little at my obvious frustration. Even though he couldn't see me I narrowed my eyes.

"It's all your fault. You distracted me! Now I have to start all over…again." I whined into the phone.

"Hey, don't blame me. I'm not even there and if I was,_ I_ would_ never_ have let your cookies burn."

"Well, I was going to send the next batch to you, but I guess now they'll be going to the hospital. I don't know when I will ever find the time to bake again any time soon. I am so busy, you know." I said in a voice that was a little too sweet and a bit sing songy. I could feel my triumph knowing that his face was falling on the other end.

_Chuckle at my expense? I think not._

"Oh, you are a cruel woman, Isabella Swan. You are lucky I love you."

"You're lucky I love _you_." I retorted.

"That I am." He replied sweetly. When he said things like that I turned to mush.

"Okay, I'll send you cookies."

_God, I'm such a sucker._

o~o~O~o~o

A week later, the day started out normally enough. I got up, did a few things around the house, did a little school work, and then spent the morning in my classroom getting things set up. I wanted to be completely ready before Edward arrived. There was no way I was spending a second here while he was in town. No fucking way.

I looked around my classroom and was satisfied with what I had accomplished for the day. I didn't like decorating and setting up the room the same from year to year. I liked to try something different ever year, but as the years went on it was getting harder and harder to come up with something unique that I hadn't already done before. I had to think about it extra hard, but I finally came up with an idea and it was shaping up quite nicely. I was pleased.

My next stop, as usual, was the hospital. I tried to stay consistent with my visitation time so that I wouldn't get in anyone's way. Also, it allowed Carlisle and Esme to plan on a time where they could run a couple of errands or just take a bit of a breather if they needed it. They knew they could count on me to be there at the same time everyday. I would sign in and immediately go through the process of washing my hands and putting on the gloves and scrubs before entering Alice's room.

Today was different, though. Usually you could only hear the soft running of machines and an occasional quiet conversation, but today it was loud, real loud. In fact, I could hear the echoes of shouting before I rounded the corner to Alice's hallway.

"What do you mean you don't know?" It was somewhat heated, but I recognized Carlisle's voice. "How can you not know?" When he came into view I immediately knew something was wrong. Carlisle was in Alice's oncologist's face. Esme was tugging on his arm as tears were forming in her eyes. Emmett sat in one of the chairs watching the exchange intently and Jasper was sitting next to him with his head in his hands.

_What the hell? What did I miss?_

"Carlisle, the infection came out of nowhere. I suspect she's been fighting it for awhile given the reluctance of the marrow to graft with her body. We're treating it with antibiotics, but her fever is just too high. You know how these things can go. All we can do is just hope and pray that the drugs do their job."

"And what if they don't? That's it then?" My knees almost buckled at Carlisle's abruptness. He was not speaking like a doctor. He was acting like a father scared to death for his daughter.

"No, you know I will do everything I possible can, but there's a chance she won't pull through this. The next twenty-four hours will be crucial. Even if she does, the transplant will most likely be a failure and we'll be at square one. I won't lie to you, Carlisle. It doesn't look good." Esme let out a gasp and started sobbing. Carlisle put his arm around her but it wasn't enough to keep her from sinking to the floor. I immediately went over to help as he stood frozen in his place.

"Ssshhh, Esme." I whispered as I sat on the floor and put my arms around her. She opened her eyes for just a second to see who was speaking before she went back to crying.

"Oh, Bella. My baby…she's….she's." Months of grief overtook her body as she melted into me. "It's n-not supposed t-t-to be like this. I j-just can't t-take it."

"I know. I know." I didn't know what to say. It wasn't like I could say everything was going to be alright, because in all honesty, it just might not be.

I looked around to the people I loved. Carlisle was still immobile, deep in shock and unable to move. Esme was clinging on to me like I was a life raft as she sobbed into my shoulder. Emmett sat there staring at the wall in front of him, his jaw clenched tight and his hands balled into fists into his lap. Jasper, a boy who should be off with his friends doing the teenage boy things, was crying for a girl that was his everything. This was my family and they needed me. I should have been right there with them; distraught and inconsolable. But seeing their pain made me stronger. I needed to be there for them in this desperate, desperate time.

"Esme, please, let's get off the floor." Her crying had slowed down by now and she nodded before heaving herself off the floor. I helped guide her to the chair next to Emmett and she immediately grabbed his hand. Once Esme was situated, I walked over to Carlisle who seemed to be in a trance.

"Carlisle, come on. Why don't you sit down? I'll get you some water." He acknowledged me but I could see that he still wasn't really there. I went to the nurses' station and was able to wrestle up bottles of water for each of them. They took them graciously but Emmett was the only one who actually drank it. Looking at them dealing with their grief didn't sit well with me at all. I felt anger tugging on my insides but pushed it down from where it came from. I assumed it stemmed from the unfairness that was brought upon this loving and wonderful family. I needed to say something to comfort them.

"I know I'm not technically family…" I said quietly. Esme's eyes snapped to mine and surprisingly they looked…angry.

"Isabella Swan. Don't you ever dare let me here you say that again. You are part of this family, in every way." I could see the seriousness in her eyes as everyone else nodded in agreement. At once everything clicked into place for me. She was right. I had been a part of this family for a long time. And family doesn't sugar coat things. They're honest and say it like it is. And to be honest, I was fucking pissed at all of them for giving up. They didn't need my comfort. They needed a swift kick in the ass to make them see that this is not what Alice needed.

"You're right, Esme. I am part of this family and right now, I'm pretty ashamed of it." They all looked at me in confusion and protest, but I didn't let them get a word in. "You are not giving Alice nearly the credit she deserves. That girl is a fighter and she will not give up as easily as all of you have seemed to."

"But Bella, you heard the doctor." Jasper said in a low, small voice.

"And doctors have been known to be wrong a time or two. Right Carlisle?" He looked up to me and for a moment his expression didn't change. Then, his lips turned up into a small smile. I had him.

"Right, Bella. We don't know everything. We're not God and we do make mistakes." He sighed. With that everyone seemed to shake off some of their negativity. They realized that no matter how bleak the situation seemed, Alice was not a normal girl. If she had anything to do with it, this would not bring her down.

"If anyone can beat this, it's Alice. Just give her a chance." I had no idea where this gusto and composure were coming from. It was fleeting at best. I knew it could all come crumbling down in a heartbeat.

The doctor said we could see her but one at a time and for very short intervals. We also had to take extra precautions to make sure we didn't expose Alice to anything else. For the next several hours or so we took turns going in to talk to Alice. A combination of the fever and the antibiotics pretty much made her unconscious, but we talked to her anyway about everything and anything. Rosalie also joined the mix when she got out of work. She had picked up a _Teen Vogue_ on the way over and read many of the articles to Alice, something we knew she would appreciate.

As time passed, I could see a new sense of resolve settle in with the family. They seemed stronger as a unit and more positive. There were no more tears. Instead, there was just commitment to seeing Alice through this. There wasn't a whole lot of change. Alice's fever wavered and went down a little, but it was still high. No matter what the result of the latest assessment was, no one was giving up on her.

During one of my chats with Alice, I couldn't help but look at her. Like really look at her. She was not the Alice from a year ago. Hell, she was not the Alice she was a month ago. She was painfully thin and so fragile. Taking in her form made me question my own words. Can she beat this? Is she strong enough to fight? Seeing her this way made me not so sure anymore. How could anyone not want to give up at this point? She must be so tired: tired of the pain, tired of the fight, tired of struggling.

For a second, a brief second, I thought she might be better off to just let go.

_Fucking shut the hell up, Swan._

And I did. Maybe it was for selfish reasons, but I did not allow myself to go down that path again. Alice needed to survive, for everyone's sake. It was a lot to ask of this little girl.

Later on, I was sitting in the waiting room while the doctor was updating Carlisle on Alice's progress. Esme was in her room and it seemed that the doctor was being very upfront and honest with Carlisle. I strained my ears to hear what he was saying.

"The fever goes down a little, but doesn't stay down. The infection just doesn't want to let her go. I don't like the looks of it, Carlisle. All we can do is wait and see. I'm sorry." This time Carlisle was much more under control. He smiled sadly at his friend and then turned to me. I was so glad that Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had gone to the cafeteria and didn't have to hear this. My confidence that Alice could truly beat this was starting to diminish. I wasn't a doctor. I didn't know what a human body was capable of. I had made my family feel bad for giving up on Alice, yet I couldn't stop the horrible thoughts that swam in my head after hearing the latest update.

_Such a hypocrite._

I got up and went and put my arms around Carlisle. Then I asked the one question I had been dreading all night. "Should I call Edward?" I had been putting it off. Partly because I didn't want to acknowledge how serious this really was. But more importantly, calling him would be admitting that maybe, just maybe Alice wouldn't survive. Unfortunately, it seemed that time was not on our side anymore. Carlisle understood the weight of my question and nodded.

"It's time. He needs to know and…" he gulped before he continued. "…he needs to see her. She may not hold out for much longer." The last sentence caused a lump to form in my throat. I didn't have time to fully react because a frantic Esme came running out of Alice's room.

"Carlisle! Oh my God, there's something wrong! She's convulsing! You need to help her! Hurry!" Esme turned on her heel as soon as she knew Carlisle had heard her and ran back into her room. Carlisle broke away from my arms and sprinted towards Alice's door. I hugged my middle as I stood there all alone, not knowing what was going on in that room. For the first time that day the tears started to ran from my eyes. I looked around until I saw what I was looking for: the stairwell.

I ran for it knowing I didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator. I practically fell down seven flights of stairs to get to the ground level where I pushed my way out of the doors into the cool air. Deep down, I knew that calling Edward this way was going to scare the fuck out of him, but again, selfish me didn't care. I needed him. Alice needed him. I hit send. It rang twice before he answered.

"Bella, baby. Aren't you a sound for sore ears…Bella?" I couldn't speak, but I was sure that Edward could hear my quite sobs. "Bella, baby? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" The worry in his voice was crystal clear.

"N-n-no, not m-m-me." I said as best as I could.

"Not you. You're not hurt but someone else is? Who, baby? Who's hurt?" I didn't say anything, only cried harder. Edward, being a smart man, put two and two together. "Alice. Is it Alice? Bella, so help me God, you need to answer me. Is it Alice?" I recognized the fear in his voice. I wanted to reassure him, but I had nothing left. It was all I could do to calm myself down and answer him.

"P-please Edward. You n-need to get h-here. We're l-l-losing her. Our Alice, s-she's f-fading."

**I know. You hate me right now. I am very, very sorry, but I promise not to drag it out too much. The next chapter will be from Edward. Please take a moment and review, even if it's to give me a bitch slap.**

**Happy Halloween!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Wow! The response to the last chapter was absolutely overwhelming. Thank you so much for being understanding about where this story is heading. I appreciate all of your thoughtful reviews. **

**This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. I hope you stay with me after this one. I apologize in advance if I get any of the medical stuff wrong. I'm not a doctor so I'm trying to stay away from the technical aspects of it as much as possible. If I don't get into it, there's less of a chance I'll screw it up. But if I do, I'm sorry.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 45**

**Where I'm Needed**

**EPOV**

"Jesus Christ, Edward. Drink much?" Ben had shouted at me just as I had unleashed an entire mouthful of beer in his direction. He, Angela, and Seth had come over for pizza and beer and just to hang out. Everyone had been busy and we hadn't really seen each other since Bella and Charlotte left for home a few weeks ago. We opted to do low key and we were having a great time just catching up and laughing at shit. At least I was until the subject of what Seth affectionately called the 'Great Swan Smack Down' came up for discussion. They thought it was hilarious as Ben and Seth performed a somewhat accurate but highly over exaggerated reenactment of the whole dance floor scene. I finally had to give in to my chuckles when Seth slapped Ben and he fell to the ground in slow motion for emphasis. I don't know how they could turn one of the least flattering moments of my life in to a comedy show, but they had and I had to admit it was fucking funny. Even fucking funnier was the look on Ben's face as he grabbed a napkin and started wiping the beer off his face. Not going to lie, I completely sprayed him. But none of this was my fault, it was Angela's.

"Sorry Ben, but don't you think you should be more concerned with what your woman just admitted to doing?" I sat on my couch looking wide eyed at Angela who was sitting on the loveseat. Sweet, innocent, loyal Angela. Who would have known she could be so, so…I don't even know what to call it.

"I already knew, jackass. She told me as soon as she did it. Sure, I wouldn't say I wholeheartedly agree with it. But she did what she had to do to save your ass, mind you. You have no business judging or spitting shit all over the place."

_Well he had a fucking point there._

"Come on, Edward. They're just boobs." Angela said in a matter of fact tone. Just the mention of her boobs made me want to look at them. I am a guy after all and if there are boobs in the house, we as part of the species need to look at them. It's practically a law. I willed myself to not break contact with her eyes.

_She's your friend, Masen. Not to mention your friend's girlfriend and the person responsible for your career. Don't look. Don't you dare fucking look._

"But they're _your_ boobs and I suppose in an icky sense that I don't even want to think about, they belong to him too." I said as I waved my hand in Ben's direction. "You shouldn't be showing them to random people."

"Look, someone had to deal with the public freak show that you and Bella put on at the club. I'm a business woman and I've learned that _as_ a business woman, I need to use all my _assets_ when negotiating a deal. I needed a particular damaging video erased from the phone of a socially pathetic douche bag. He in turn, needed a little visual stimulation to replace what he would be losing. We compromised. I blinded him with a peak of my bodacious tatas and he allowed me to erase the video. It was a win win for all, including you so get over it." I gaped at her abrupt honesty. I guess it was still hard for me to believe that she would do something that drastic for me even though I didn't deserve it in the slightest. Angela was without a doubt invaluable to my career.

They all laughed at Angela's little speech and my reaction to it. Soon I was joining in because it was pretty fucking funny…now that it was all over. Sure it was at my expense, but these guys were only laughing because it had all turned out okay. My phone started to ring and I was instantly happy to see that Bella was calling. My friends were still laughing at me and besides missing her like hell, this would be the perfect excuse to get away from those fuckers.

"Time for all of you to shut the fuck up." I rolled my eyes at them as I answered the phone.

"Bella, baby. Aren't you a sound for sore ears…Bella?" She didn't answer at first and I thought maybe we had a bad connection, but then I could hear something that sounded low and unusual. Was that…was she crying?

"Bella, baby? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" It took her forever to answer and I was starting to get scared as fuck. Angela, Ben, and Seth stopped talking as they took in the worried tone of my voice. I stood up and began pacing back and forth.

"N-n-no, not m-m-me." She finally said. Thank God. Wait…if not her, then who?

"Not you. You're not hurt but someone else is? Who, baby? Who's hurt?" As soon as I said the words a light bulb went off in my head. I started to feel a sense of dread well up in my chest. "Alice. Is it Alice? Bella, so help me God, you need to answer me. Is it Alice?" Again I was met with more crying but it confirmed my biggest fear. This was the phone call I had been waiting to get for the better part of a year. I had expected it. Fucking feared it. I can't remember how many times I would look to see who was calling just to have my heart skip a beat thinking it could be bad news. Now that it was real, I felt completely blindsided. This was just not happening.

"P-please Edward. You n-need to get h-here. We're l-l-losing her. Our Alice, s-she's f-fading." Bella could barely get out those last four sentences, but I understood what they meant loud and clear. I looked around to the concerned eyes that were focused on me. They were hanging on every word of the one sided conversation they were listening to.

"Shhhhh. Calm down, sweetheart. I need you to tell me everything." Bella took a deep breath and composed herself before she explained about an infection that suddenly attacked Alice's body. She had a very high fever and they were trying everything possible to fight it, but nothing seemed to be working. I had to bite my tongue as she told me how long this had been going on. I was pissed that this was the first phone call I was receiving, but I knew that this was not the time to go into that.

"I'm so scared, Edward. Alice is a fighter, but I'm not sure she can beat this. The doctor also said that even if she does survive the infection the transplant will most likely be a failure. She will be right back where she started, _if_ she makes it. She has to make it. She just has to." Bella broke down again and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her. She needed comfort. And so did I.

"Listen to me, Bella. You need to be strong for Alice and for the rest of the family. Can you do that for me, love?" I needed to know that she could hang in there until I was able to get there. She stopped crying once more and I could tell she was trying to be tough.

"Yes, I think I can. But please hurry, Edward."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll let you know when I know what I'm doing. I love you, baby." I swallowed the lump that had been forming in my throat.

"I love you too. Be safe." At those words I ended the call and turned to my friends who needed the whole story. I told them everything Bella had told me and what had been laughter and lighthearted banter just ten minutes ago turned to solemn expressions and tear filled eyes.

"I've got to get to her." I ran my hands through my hair. I had to think. I tried to figure out what I had to do but thoughts of Alice prevented me from processing anything with clarity. I started pacing around the room, bouncing from thing to thing but not really making headway on anything. I mumbled random words like 'flight' and 'clothes' while walking in circles. Panic had set in and it was making me a bumbling idiot. At this rate, I wouldn't even leave my apartment.

"I'm going with you." I stopped at Seth's declaration. "You can't go alone and if it turns out she needs anything from me I want to be close by. Besides, Charlotte will need me." I nodded, thanking him with a sad expression. I looked around and let out a big huff.

"I don't know what to do? What the fuck am I supposed to do?" I was back to the pacing. Angela got up off the couch and got in my way in order to stop me. I tried to get around her but she put her hands on my chest.

"Edward, go to your room and pack a bag. I'll get your flight arranged. You can stop by Seth's on the way to the airport." She took out her cell phone and started scrolling through contacts before hitting the send button. "Go!" Her sharp yell broke me out of my stupor and I ran to my room.

I haphazardly packed a bag. I wasn't sure I even had a toothbrush but at least I had something to wear while I was in Forks. Ten minutes later I was back out in the living room gathering up my wallet and cell phone.

"The earliest flight leaving for Seattle isn't taking off until seven in the morning." I was just to protest that it wasn't fucking good enough when Angela put her hands up effectively shutting me up. "I know, not acceptable. Instead, I was able to pull a few strings and I got the Paramount private jet to take you there." She handed me a piece of paper with gate information on it.

"How did you do that?" I asked stupidly. Angela never ceased to amaze me with her super hero capabilities.

"Not that it matters right now, but I called Laurent and explained what was going on. He made a call and the studio was more than willing since this for you and especially Alice. It will be ready to leave when you get there. When you land there will be a car waiting to take you to Forks. Don't worry about your schedule. I'll clear it. You need to be with your family right now." My eyes welled up with tears for the first time since my conversation with Bella. Angela immediately walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "She needs you. Go be there for her." I pulled back and nodded to her as I sniffed and wiped the few stray tears from my eyes.

"Thank you. I'll keep you guys posted. You ready to go Seth?" I turned to see that he already had his jacket in his hands.

"Let's go." With a few more hugs and words of encouragement, Seth and I stopped his apartment and then headed toward the airport.

Four hours later, Seth and I were already half way to Forks from Seattle. Angela wasn't kidding when she said they would be ready for us. All we had to do was walk on board and were taking off within minutes. Eliminating all the normal commercial flight bullshit had really saved us a lot of time. I would be getting to Forks more than two hours earlier than I would have on a regular flight.

If the circumstance had been better I might have been able to appreciate the luxury of the private jet. However, all I kept thinking was that I had to get to Alice, I had to get to Bella, I to get to the Cullens. I was so focused I didn't even have my normal flying freak out session. I guess I had bigger shit to worry about.

We pulled up to the front of the hospital and I hopped out with my bag. Seth had decided that he wasn't going in with me so that I could have some private time with my family. Instead, he had called Charlotte and was heading over to her place.

"We'll be over in a few hours, man."

"Sounds good." I looked dauntingly at the hospital entrance.

"Hey, it doesn't matter what you walk into up there, you made the right choice in coming. This is where you belong." Leave it to Seth to understand exactly what I was thinking at that moment and say the things I needed to hear.

"You're right. I'll call you if anything changes." The car pulled away from the curb and I made my feet move towards the doors. Bella had told me Alice's room number when I called her to tell her my plans. The hospital seemed like a ghost town, not a soul in sight. But what would you expect at four in the morning.

The elevator finally reached Alice's floor and I began to make my way down the hallway, checking the room numbers as I walked. As I rounded the corner, I didn't have to look any further. A small sitting area revealed what I had been looking for. The faint sounds of machines in the background faded out as I saw my family all together but somewhat lost in their own thoughts. The sadness and stress they were feeling evident in every one of their expressions. They were tired, so, so tired and I felt my heart clench at the thought of their pain. Esme looked up and saw me first. I dropped my bag to the floor and put my arms out.

"Oh my God, Edward, is that really you?" Esme got out of her chair and ran towards me until she flung herself in my arms. "I'm so glad you're here. She needs you." I tried to soothe her by rubbing circles on her back.

"I'm here Esme, I'm here." I pulled back a little to see the tears fall freely down her face. Her clothes were rumpled and her beautiful hair that was usually perfectly styled look like it hadn't been combed in day or two. She had aged probably ten years since I had last seen her and I was positive that most of it had taken place in the last twenty-four hours.

After witnessing my reunion with Esme, the rest of the family came to greet me with warm words and hugs. It was one of those bittersweet things. I was happy to see them all, but the circumstances surrounding it were fucking horrible. Bella was not among them at the moment because she was in with Alice. Once the pleasantries were finished I focused on Carlisle.

"So…how is she holding up?" I was almost afraid to ask. Carlisle swallowed before answering me. He looked exhausted and I assumed it was from trying to be a doctor and a father all at the same time.

"Well, the fever broke about an hour or so ago, which is a very good thing. She's not out of the woods yet, though. Hopefully the antibiotics will kill the infection entirely. If they do, it will be a waiting game to see if her body can recover enough to accept the new bone marrow. We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. I'll be honest with you Edward; a lot of miracles have to happen in order for this to turn around for her."

I couldn't help but notice that he said 'if' we cross that bridge. I knew what he was saying. The obstacles in Alice's way were mounting and probably would be impossible for her to hurdle completely. I looked to the floor unable to look any of them in the face. I felt a strong, but compassionate hand on my shoulder and I knew it was Carlisle.

"I'm glad you're here, son. We're all glad." Hearing Carlisle calling me son made the emotions that I had been trying to keep in check bubble up to the surface. I took one more moment to compose myself before lifting my head to meet their gazes. When I did, I saw nothing but unconditional love and support. I hadn't realized until then that I needed them just as much as they needed me. We did sort of a group hug thing and it felt so right to be there with them. They were my family, and they always would be.

A door opened are brief moment was broken. I was a little disappointed until I saw it was Bella who walked out the door. She was covered head to toe in paper hospital garb, a mask, and rubber gloves. Her hair was pulled back and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from exhaustion. My heart broke for her but at the same time, swelled just knowing I was in her presence. She looked to the empty sitting area for a few seconds in confusion and then turned her head in our direction. Our eyes met as she pulled down the mask. I could tell she was frozen so I jogged over to her until I was right in front of her.

"Bella." I murmured as I put my arms around her. She melted into me in relief. We stayed wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like forever whispering our love for each other. It was so good to see her, to be able to touch her.

"She'll be so happy that you're here." Bella said as we broke our little bubble.

"Is she awake?" Carlisle asked as the family approached us.

"No. She stirred a little, but that was it." Bella confirmed with a saddened tone.

"Good. She needs her rest."

"I want to see her." I declared as I realized that Alice was just on the other side of the door. I needed to see her for myself. A few moments later I was dressed in paper scrubs, mask, and gloves similar to what Bella had been wearing. It was crucial to keep the germs away from Alice. I took a deep breath as I opened the door and stepped inside.

The sight almost brought me to my knees. Lying in the bed, surrounded by a ton of machines, was a shell of what Alice used to be. She was frail and had lost even more weight. Her skin was a sickening bluish gray color and her arms were covered in bruises. The only indication that she was even alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest. My poor, poor Alice. She didn't deserve any of this.

_So fucking unfair._

I sat down in the chair that had been placed next to her bed. Carefully, I picked up her hand with one of my gloved ones and brought it up to my lips to kiss her knuckles through my mask.

"Hi, squirt. It's me, Edward." There was no response. I wasn't sure if she could hear me but I continued anyway. "I heard you were giving the doctors all sorts of trouble so I decided to come up here and try to talk some sense into you myself."

The words, they felt all wrong. I was trying to make light of a situation that was heavy and complicated. She didn't need my useless teasing. I sighed as I realized that I was fucking this up. I sat there for a minute before I gathered the courage to be real with her.

"Alice, we need you…I need you to fight. I can't even imagine the kind of pain you are in right now, but you need to try. Before I met you, I was lost. My life had no meaning and I almost wasted it away. But because of you, I do not just exist anymore, I'm living and have never been happier. You did that, Alice. You shared your family's love with me and brought me to Bella. You gave me a little sister that I adore. You make me want to be a better person." The tears started to flow freely as I poured my heart out to the girl who had stolen it with a letter.

"You can't die, Alice. I only just found you. I can't lose you already. And it's not just me, your family needs you to. I know I'm asking for a lot. You've been through so much already, but please, please, don't give up. We all need you back. I need you back." I all but begged that little girl in the bed. I would have gotten down on my hands and knees if I thought it would work.

I don't know what I expected. If this were a movie, Alice would have squeezed my hand, woken up, and everything would be okay. But this was not a movie. This was real life. There was no hand squeeze, Alice's eyes did not open, and certainly nothing was fucking okay. I didn't know what else to say so I sat there for a little while longer holding Alice's hand and humming her song that I had written what seemed to be so long ago. I wasn't sure if she could here it, but it gave me a little bit of comfort knowing that she might. After awhile, I had to leave. There were others that wanted to be in here with her.

"I'll be back, Alice. I'm not leaving; I'll be here when you wake up. I just know that Jasper probably wants a turn. Love you, squirt." I gave her one more long look and then I left the room. Carlisle met me right outside the door.

"You okay?" He asked, knowing that probably I wasn't.

"Yeah, I think so." I said because I didn't want him to worry.

"Listen, when Bella gets back from the restroom, I want you to take her home for a little while. She has been here the whole time and she's been so strong for all of us, but I'm worried about her. She insists that we all take breaks by going to the cafeteria or something, but she herself has not left once. She needs to get away from this for a bit." I wanted to do this but I was instantly torn. Bella did look like she was about to crack under the pressure, but I had made a promise that I couldn't break.

"I would, but I promised Alice I would be here when she woke up. I-I can't leave. Not yet, anyway."

"Don't worry, she was just given some Ativan to keep her calm. It makes her sleep. She won't wake up for at least a few hours. Please take Bella home. She won't want to, but she needs it. You are the only one who can convince her." I felt relief as I realized I could do this for Bella and not miss Alice waking up.

"Okay, I'll do it." Carlisle smiled as Belle reappeared.

"Do what?"

"I'm taking you home for a little while." Belligerence crossed her face and I knew this was going to be a fight. Carlisle shook his head as to say that I was on my own as he stealthily crept away.

_Coward._

"I'm not going anywhere. I need to be here for Alice when she wakes up." She dug her heels in.

"Which Carlisle says is going to be a few hours. He's worried about you. They all are and frankly, I am too. Do you think I would leave if there was a chance that Alice was going to wake up?"

"Well, no…" She wasn't saying anything else and I wasn't about to let my window of opportunity close.

"Then trust me. We'll just go back to your place for a little while. You'll be surprised at what a shower, and believe me, you need one, and a fresh change of clothes can do for you. You'll feel better and in turn you will be better for Alice and everyone else for that matter." I could tell I was wearing her down. Thank God. She can be so stubborn at times.

"Okay, but only for an hour, two tops." I nodded, a small victorious smile forming on my lips.

The ride back to Bella's was relatively quite. The only thing that either of us could talk about was Alice, and neither one of us wanted to do that. We opted for being engrossed in our own thoughts. Even when we got to her house I followed her wordlessly to the door and then waited for her to turn the key. We both walked in but Bella didn't stop at the couch or even head up to her bedroom. She immediately made a beeline for the kitchen and started rummaging around her cabinets and refrigerator. One by one, things were pulled out and put on the counter.

"Bella…honey…what are your doing?" She was starting to scare me with how robotic, yet frantic, she was acting.

"Sandwiches. Everybody is probably hungry and they haven't had a lot of real food. So I'm making sandwiches for everyone. Would you like a sandwich? Of course you would, you've been traveling forever. You're probably starving. I'll make you a sandwich." She finished her ramble and let out in a huff as she continued to work with her back to me.

Normally, this behavior would have sent me right over the edge. I hadn't seen Bella in weeks and all she could think of was fucking sandwiches. But, what was normal in most situations wasn't in this case. Knowing Bella, I could recognize that this was her way of dealing with what was going on. She was trying to avoid her feelings by taking care of everyone else's needs. She had been doing it all her life and this was no exception.

Except…that I wasn't going to let her do it this time.

I walked towards her so that I was standing behind her working form. Slowly I put my hands on her arms and whispered quietly into her ear. "Stop, sweetheart." She continued to work.

"Stop? I can't stop, Edward. I need to make sandwiches." Her voice cracked a little and I could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"No, you don't. Not right now, anyway." She didn't turn around, but she did stop making the sandwiches. Her breathing became deeper and I knew she was trying to control herself. "It's okay to let it go. I'm here for you. Let me be here for you." My words must have done something to her because her shoulders slumped over and the butter knife she was holding fell to the floor with a big clank. I pulled her away from the counter and turned her around in my arms so that she was facing me. She buried her head into my chest and wrapped her arms around me so tightly I could feel the desperation in them.

"I don't want…she c-can't…" Bella's heavy sobs racked her body.

"Ssshhh. I know, I know. Let it all out." I held her and rubbed her back until the sobbing slowed to a soft crying. I placed a kiss on her forehead before she pulled herself away from me a little and lifted her head to look at me.

"I love you, Edward." I wanted to tell her I love her to but before I could she reached up and placed a tender kiss on my lips. It was the first kiss we had shared since I had arrived in Forks and I had to admit it was like heaven. She reached her arms around my neck and started to run her fingers through my hair. Our kisses got deeper and deeper and pretty soon we were panting from being breathless. It didn't dawn on me as to what she had on her mind until on of her hands slowly came out of my hair and trailed down my body until she was rubbing me through my jeans.

"Bella…what are you…stop…" I took her hand and halted her movements. "We can't do this. This isn't the right…" She broke her hand free of mine and brought to my lips.

"Please, Edward. I need this. I need you. Please...I just…" Tears again filled her eyes and I could see that this was not at all about sex. This was about being close to one another. It was about comforting her in a way that only I could and she doing the same for me. In an instant I realized that I not only wanted this, but I needed it just as much as she did. I took her hand that was resting on my lips, squeezed it, and used it to pull her to the stairs.

Once in her bedroom, we took our time undressing each other, kissing the exposed skin as we went. There was no dirty talk, no foreplay, no lust-filled grabbing. There were just soft, caressing touches and light, reverent kisses. Fully unclothed, we laid down on the bed and I hovered over her ready to give her what she needed. My eyes filled with tears as I looked deeply into hers, taking in her pain and wishing it could be my own. She reached up and used her fingers to wipe away a tear that had leaked down my face. I in turn cupped her own face in my hand. Never breaking eye-contact, I pushed into her slowly and connected us together in the most intimate of ways. Over and over I filled her completely, my movements seeming to whisper to her 'I'm here for you, let me comfort you, I love you.' She responded 'we're in this together' as she received all I was able to give her. She closed her eyes as the intensity of her emotions took over. I leaned into her neck and kissed her ever so gently again and again.

We were like a symphony. A beautiful melody that was slow and steady at first. As we neared our release, the only sounds between us were the whimpers of anticipation. There was a crescendo in our movements as we quietly fell over the edge together. We didn't scream each other's name in ecstasy or even mention how good it was for either of us. It wasn't about that. It was about being as close as we possible could get and taking care of each other in this time of need.

We didn't move. We held each other not willing to break the connection just yet. It was one of the most fulfilling and honest moments of my life.

"Edward? I don't want her to die. She just…can't"

"I know."

I didn't know what else to say. I just held her tighter.

**Okay, there you have it. Edward's point of view. There were parts that I really had a hard time with, especially when Edward was talking to Alice and confronting Bella about the sandwiches. I wasn't sure if they sounded real enough. Did I do it justice? Your thoughts would be so appreciated.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Once again, you guys overwhelm me. I'm sorry I haven't been great about replying to reviews. I will try harder. I was happy to see that most of you liked the last chapter. I hope this one does not disappoint.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 46**

**Things Just Might Be Okay**

**EPOV**

We laid there for the next hour just trying to absorb all the comfort we could from each other. All too soon it was time to get up so that we could head back to the hospital. Bella and I both wanted to be there when Alice woke up and we weren't sure when that would be so we had to leave our little bubble sooner rather than later.

"Why don't you shower first and I'll go make us some coffee." I pulled the clothes I had been wearing back on my body. They were full of travel grime and didn't smell the best when I discreetly took a whiff. Fresh clothes were a must and I made a mental note to find my bag when I went downstairs.

"Sounds fantastic." I kissed her gently before she grabbed some clean clothes and headed to the bathroom. Normally, I would be pushing for us to shower together. We didn't see each other often and I always wanted to make the most of our time, but it didn't even feel right to suggest it and to be honest, I wasn't really in the mood.

_Well that's a fucking new one._

We had had our moment. Being together like we were had not made our sadness over Alice's situation any less painful, but it certainly gave us the release we needed in order to cope with that situation. We were in this together and together we would be stronger for Alice.

I went downstairs with the intent of making coffee, but I had forgotten that Bella was in the midst of making sandwiches when we had unexpectedly gone upstairs. All of the fixings were still on the counter. I picked up the butter knife that Bella had dropped on the floor and put it in the sink. I turned and looked at all the things on the counter top.

_What to do, what to do…_

Without entirely thinking it through, I was all about the sandwiches. It was the one thing I could think of that would make Bella somewhat happy. My goal: to have all the sandwiches made and put into a cooler before Bella was out of the shower.

I crept over to the stairs to hear that the water was still running. I smiled knowing that it meant I had a little bit of time. Bella was a self professed shower junkie. She could be in there for hours.

Once I was back at the counter, I took inventory of what Bella had pulled out to make the sandwiches. Bread, check. Deli meat, check. Cheese, check. Mayo and mustard, check and double check. It seemed like it was all here. Now, I'll admit that I wasn't really an experienced sandwich maker. In fact, you could probably call me a sandwich virgin, but how hard could it be? I mean, it was fucking sandwiches. A couple of pieces of bread, a smear of mayo, and a handful of cold cuts, and voila…a sandwich. It wasn't fucking rocket science; I could do this.

Twenty minutes and multiple curse words later I had made one sandwich. It was a fucking awesome sandwich, but unfortunately, it had been my third stab at it.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? My mother would be kicking my ass if she was here right now watching my uselessness. _

I was so focused on the motherfucking sandwiches that I didn't even hear Bella come down the stairs.

"Watcha doing?" I heard her in a slightly sing songy voice from behind me. I turned to see that she looked refreshed. Her damp hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and her cheeks had a little color in them.

"What does it look like? I'm making sandwiches." I looked at my pathetic lone sandwich. "Well, I made one sandwich." Fuck, I was so inept.

"And a beautiful sandwich it is." I felt a big but coming on as she eyed the remnants of my butchered attempts on the counter. "But…I'm sure we're going to need a lot more than one."

I hated it when she was right.

"Well lucky for us, I have plan B." I really didn't, but it sounded good. Now I had to actually come up with a plan B.

"Plan B?" She asked a little too sincerely and had a small smile on her face. I suddenly had a brain storm.

"Yes. Plan B would involve calling the diner and ordering coffee, bagels, muffins, and etcetera for everyone and picking it up on the way." That did sound like a good idea. Fuck sandwiches. It was seven in the morning. Who wants a sandwich then? No one I tell you. Coffee, bagels, and muffins were good. I was a fucking genius!

"That sounds good. Besides, that stuff has been sitting out for awhile. I don't think I would chance giving it to anyone, especially the mayonnaise."

Why the fuck didn't I think of that? Yeah, the meat was almost room temperature and there was a lot of condensation on the mayo jar. It probably would have been my luck to give everyone a case of salmonella. That would have been an epic fail. The only good part would have been the fact that everyone was already at the hospital.

_You are such a dumb ass sometimes._

Bella noticed my frown as I scowled at the things on the counter. She walked towards me, put her arms around my waist, and rested her head on my chest. The smell of vanilla radiated from her hair and I took a deep breath to take in as much as I could. "Hey, don't be upset. It was a good idea and I so, so appreciate the attempt _and_ the effort." And just like that, Bella made me feel a little better about myself. She was always picking me up like that. I squeezed her a little harder to let her know how her words affected me.

"How about you go take your shower and I'll clean up this…um…I'll clean this up." She was about to say mess but stopped herself. "I'll also call the diner so that everything is ready to go when we get there."

"Okay, babe. I won't take long." I kissed her forehead before finding my bag and headed up the stairs. The smell of clean Bella had made me realize how unclean I was. I hadn't showered in more than twenty-four hours and I was grimy and ripe…boy was I ripe. I lathered and washed my hair twice for good measure and I must say that I felt so refreshed overall as I dried off and put on clean clothes. By the time I made it downstairs, Bella had the entire mess cleaned up and was ready to go.

The hospital had a little more life to it as we walked in with bags and bags of breakfast foods and a couple of those coffee-in-a-box things. I don't know who the brain child behind that idea but I silently thanked him because they were a lot easier to carry than twenty individual cups of coffee. As soon as we rounded the corner, Emmett saw what we were carrying and came over to help. I would have liked to think it was out of the kindness of his heart, but I'm sure it had more to do with the fact that we had food. He grabbed a bag from Bella and had a muffin in his mouth in less than ten seconds flat. I watched in awe as he spread cream cheese onto two bagels while finishing the muffin all at the same time. I thought he had looked bigger since the last time I had seen him, but this actually confirmed how it happened. He was a bottomless pit.

"Thif isf reat. Shanks." Emmett mumbled with his mouth chuck full. No one seemed to notice the copious amounts of food he was consuming except me. I was a little shell shocked.

"What? Do I have cream cheese on my face?" Emmett asked once he had finally swallowed. He started wiping his face.

"No, no. I just can't believe how much you are eating." I said honestly.

"I'm a growing boy, Edward. I need to be fed in regular intervals. Thank God you guys got here when you did. I was just about to raid the employee fridge." I just shook my head and chuckled, but I had no doubt he was serious. I made my way through the family and sat down next to Carlisle who had opted for just coffee.

"So, how's she doing?" As soon as I said it I could tell there was at least a little good news. Carlisle's eyes lit up for a brief moment and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, the fever hasn't come back. It's a good sign that the antibiotic is working against the infection." Best news I heard all day.

"That's great…right?"

"It is. That was the biggest concern and we think she's in the clear on that one. Unfortunately, there's still the issue of her body accepting the bone marrow. It's highly unlikely that it will given the stress the infection has caused. She'll be at square one and I don't know if this is something she could or would want to go through again. It hasn't been pretty." I immediately felt guilty that I hadn't been here all along. It sucked, but it wasn't anything I could do to change it.

"Seth came with me just in case the doctors said she needed more bone marrow. He wanted to make sure he was already here and waiting. He and Charlotte should be here to visit soon."

"That is so generous of him and we really appreciate it, but unfortunately it doesn't quite work like that. Even if she went through the process again, her body would have to be given a break. It wouldn't happen right away." The glimmer in his eyes disappeared as he spoke about Alice possibly going through this again. Again, it was just so unfucking fair that she has to endure all of this. I can't imagine she would agree to go through this again, but what other choice did she have. I was no doctor, but even I knew she was running out of options.

_Can't think about that…not now._

A nurse that had been tending to Alice came out of her room and said that she had been stirring and would probably wake up soon. I didn't want to be presumptuous so I didn't say anything, but I was so happy that everyone agreed that I should be there when she did. Once again I donned the paper gown, mask, and gloves so I could sit in the chair next to Alice's bed. I watched as she shifted in her bed, fighting the sleep. The drugs they had given her must have made it more difficult for her to wake up. Finally, she opened her eyes. I immediately stood up so that I was in her line of vision.

"Hey, sweetie." Her eyes grabbed hold of mine and wouldn't let go. She captured me and I was desperate for her to keep me in her vision.

"Ed-ward. You're here." Her eyes still looked hazy and she spoke very slowly, but it was my Alice. Her voice was like music to my ears. She used whatever energy she had to reach out her hand for me to take. I couldn't help but notice it shake while it was outstretched and quickly took it so that she wouldn't have to exert the effort.

"Well, I need to start shooting my next film in a couple of weeks, so Angela cleared my schedule early so that I could have a proper vacation." I wasn't really sure how much she knew about dire her condition was and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell her. So I fibbed…a little.

And she knew it.

She frowned a little but didn't let go of my hand. "Now…we both know…that isn't true." She took a lot of breaths between words and I could tell it took a lot just for her to even speak. I looked down and focused on a stray thread that was on her blanket. I was ashamed that she caught me in a lie. I should have known better. Alice was always upfront about her illness and she usually knew where she stood. Fuck, it was her body. She could feel where she stood and I'm pretty sure she really knew just how close she came to dying. It was time to come clean.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I just wasn't sure…I mean…" Fuck I was screwing this up. Luckily for me, Alice bailed my ass out…again.

"Stop…Edward. Don't…apologize. I…just…need…someone…to be…honest with…me. No…sugarcoating." It was obvious that people had not been upfront and honest with her lately. Maybe it was the fact that her situation was so serious, maybe it was her age. Whatever it was, she didn't need that from me. I wanted to be the one she could count on to tell her the truth. It might not be the easiest thing to do, but it was what Alice wanted and that's all I cared about. With that thought, the truth started pouring out of my mouth.

"Bella called me about the infection. Angela got me a private plane and I got here as fast as I could. Seth is here too just in case you need more bone marrow. I killed Bella's sandwiches but brought bagels instead. I was so scared…" My eyes started to brim with the emotion I had been feeling since Bella had called me. Alice squeezed my hand and I looked up to meet her gaze.

"Now…was that…so hard?" Alice had a slight smirk on her face and her eyes danced with a watered down version of the sparkle that usually appeared when she was teasing me. It reminded me that this sick little girl was still my Alice.

"You got me, squirt. You got me." We smiled at each other and I knew that we were good. We spent the next half hour just talking about everything and anything that was not cancer related. She seemed to be hungry for just normal conversation and that was something I could definitely give her. At times, it was easy to forget that she was fighting for her life as we talked about things like the premier, my next movie, and of course, Hollywood gossip. Before long, she was thoroughly worn out and sleeping soundly. Our conversation had made me feel a bit better and I left her room feeling exhausted but satisfied at the same time. Alice was alive. She fought the infection and she won. Now, we just needed the bone marrow transplant to work. It was a long shot, but I was not above begging God for a miracle.

Apparently, God had heard my pleas every night because Alice started to get better. The infection had been completely wiped out of her body and that was a good thing. What was even better was the fact that against all odds, her body was finally starting to accept Seth's bone marrow. Her oncologist called it nothing short of a miracle and I silently thanked God because I knew he had probably heard all of my incessant begging. Maybe he was doing it just to shut me up but I didn't fucking care. We needed a miracle, and a miracle had happened. Our Alice was getting better.

o~o~O~o~o

"Either you need to help me pick it out or I'm going to pick it out, and I'm sure you don't want that." I watched as Bella had her hands on her hips, puffing out her chest in defiance. Her face was red with frustration and I'm sure mine looked the same shade. She was being obstinate and uncooperative and she was glaring at me. If I wasn't so damn pissed off at her at the moment, I probably would have laughed at the scene we were creating. The sales person that had been working with us quietly excused himself for a moment knowing that this was getting a little ugly.

"Stop talking to me like I am a child." She said with narrowed eyes after the sales guy was out of earshot.

"Then stop acting like one. What's it going to be?" I probably was speaking to her like a parent would, but I didn't care. We had been here for over an hour and all I heard was 'it's too big, it's too small, it's too red.' Too _red_? Are you fucking kidding me? We were picking out a car, not a hair color.

"Fine. I'll pick it out. It's just that I've never done this before. I don't know what I'm looking for." Well that was a little better. That I could work with. I decided to bring it down a notch knowing that now that Bella was softening a little, she would respond better if I was being gentle.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you like about your truck?" Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I like that it's big. I have to bring a lot of stuff to school sometimes. Also, I like that it's good in the snow. It doesn't snow a lot around here, but when it does my truck handles it like a pro." Now we were getting somewhere.

After some guidance and some coaxing, Bella finally picked out a Chevy Equinox in a not-too-red red. It had SUV type of space but was small enough where it would be easy to drive. In the end, I was proud of her. She picked something that would work for her and didn't do to much more complaining about it. I even got her to agree to go with the best model with all the extras. She wouldn't look when the final price was presented and the salesman just about choked as I handed him my credit card and told him to put the whole thing on it. I didn't care. I was happy. My girl had a safe car.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetheart." I leaned over and kissed her cheek while we waited for my credit card and the final paper work to come back.

"More like the next ten birthdays, Christmases, and Valentine's Days." I rolled my eyes at her and kissed her again. There was no way that was going to happen.

o~o~O~o~o

I had been in Forks for a couple of weeks. I had already planned on a two week visit at the end of August and early September, but due to Alice's situation I had arrived almost two weeks early. Angela, being the saint that she is, was able to work it so that I didn't have to leave and come back. I had almost a full straight month in Forks and it was turning out to be just heavenly. Alice was getting better and stronger by the day. Every time I saw her she was showing new signs of improvement. They were even talking about the possibility of her being able to come home in the next few weeks. She would still have to take it easy and not go to school due to the amount of germs, but it was just one more step to a full recovery. We were all ecstatic.

Bella and I had settled into a comfortable routine. We would spend the bulk of the day at the hospital with Alice and then the evenings at her house. It was nice. We would cook dinner together, watch television, read, make love…all the normal things a normal couple would do. It felt great, except for this little nagging tug at my heart that made its presence known sporadically at first. As the days turned into weeks and our routine became more solidified, the tugging became more persistent, but I still wasn't sure what it was. It was this tiny little feeling that something was off.

One evening, just like every other evening, Bella and I had made dinner, ate, and cleaned up together. She washed and I dried. Shortly after, we were cuddled up on the couch. At one end, she was reading a new young adult novel that she was hoping to use in her class. I laid on the couch with my head in her lap reading over the script for my new movie and trying to develop the character in my mind. I couldn't help but sneak glances at her because she looked so damn cute in her reading glasses especially when she was deep in thought and scrunched up her nose.

At some point Bella's hand found my hair and started to lazily run through it. The feeling was delightful, but that nagging tug in my chest got stronger and stronger the more it continued. And then it hit me.

This was going to end…soon. What we had here had felt so comfortable, so _right_, that it was easy to forget that in a couple of short weeks I would be leaving and we would go back to being a long distance relationship again. Just realizing this was enough to make me want to cry. We both knew that as long as Alice was sick there wouldn't even be a discussion, but now…. I needed to know. How long were we going to do this?

"Bella?" I'm sure I sounded nervous but Bella was so wrapped up in her book she didn't quite notice.

"Mmmm?"

"Where do you see us in say a year or two?" That was enough to pull her out of the story she was reading and look at me.

"What do you mean exactly?" Okay, this was it. Time to lay all my cards on the table.

"Well, I've been kind of thinking and I can't help but feel how nice it has been just being here with you. I don't want it to end and I know that it will for now, but I need to know if you think there will ever be a time when we would be together full time, like in the same city." She took her glasses off before answering. I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

"I'm not sure, Edward. I've got my job, Alice and the Cullens, and my dad to think about. Everything I care about has been right here in Forks." Of course she would want to stay here. Her family is here. Her career is here. And mine was in Los Angeles. I was almost positive relocating to Forks would be career suicide. Suddenly this conversation was making me very uncomfortable. I just wanted it to end.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know you can't leave. It's stupid. Let's just forget I said anything." I looked back to my script hoping she would just drop it. Unfortunately, that isn't Bella. She nudged me to indicate that I should sit up and I did, without making eye contact. I just couldn't bear to look her in the face and pretend that I wasn't hurt. Because I was, even if it was selfish on my part.

"You did not let me finish, Edward. I said that everything I care about _has_ been right here in Forks. That is until I met you. You are one of the best things in my life. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this topic often. I just didn't feel it was appropriate to talk about while Alice was sick." I finally mustered up the courage to look at her.

"You've thought about it? About us and our future?"

"Of course I have. As far as I'm concerned you are my future. I really hope you feel the same way." Bella took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"You know I do." Nothing could be truer. "What are your thoughts…uh…on our future?"

"Well, I guess at some point I would move to Los Angeles to be with you." Was I really hearing this right?

"What about teaching and Alice and…" She cut me off.

"You can't be a movie star just anywhere but I can certainly teach just about anywhere. And Alice, she's going to be okay. There are planes, we'll visit. But what you need to understand is that where you are is where I need to be. You're my home." I let out a big fucking breath that I had been holding in. She always knew what to say to make me feel better about things.

"But, just so you know, I'm obligated to finish out the year at school and I really want to be here until Alice makes a full recovery. I don't want to leave any loose ends."

"What about your dad?"

"He'll be fine. I'll visit and besides, I think he has a girlfriend." This was news to me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a woman we've known for years down at La Push. He hasn't admitted anything to me yet, but I saw Sue's daughter, Leah, and she mentioned that they have been spending a lot of time together. He'll fess up eventually as long as I don't pester him about it."

"I really don't know what to say except that I am so, so, so happy."

"Don't say that just yet. We'll still be part-time lovers until at least next summer." She said with a little sadness to her tone.

I could handle the separation if I knew it wasn't forever. I leaned into her and kissed her deeply. Sometime, in the not so distant future, Bella was going to mine permanently. The thought made me feel like a five year old kid on Christmas. I didn't stop kissing her as I reached under the bottom of her shirt and stroked the bare skin of her stomach.

"But we have a plan." I kissed her again and suddenly felt the need to take advantage of whatever time we had left. I grinned at her wickedly. "Let's celebrate."

She giggled and laughed as I chased her up the stairs.

**Reviews are as nice as giggle time with Edward. Please leave one! I'd appreciate it.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans! I hope that you are happy, healthy, and surrounded by loved ones on this wonderful day! **

**Well this is it, the last official chapter. There will be a two part epilogue that will be posted as soon as I finish them. I hadn't planned to post this today, but it seems very fitting given the day. I hope you enjoy it.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 47**

**A Time to Give Thanks for All Our Good Fortune **

**BPOV**

_Beeeeeeeeep._

"Okay, everyone. I think that does it. Have a great Thanksgiving and don't eat too much." My voice was slightly raised to be heard over the packing up of books and the happy chatter of students leaving for a well deserved break. The bell rung and the mass exodus had begun. All I could do was smile and say 'Happy Thanksgiving' as they nudged each other to get closer to the door. Oh yeah, and stay the fuck out of their way.

_I wouldn't be able to stop them if I tried. Not that I wanted to. Love them, but buh-bye now._

Once the room was empty, I began to clean things up a little. I hated coming back from a long weekend to a disorganized mess. I straightened the desks and put up the last few stray chairs. I heavily watered my plants and put back books, papers, and other supplies where they belonged. Fifteen minutes later, I was ready to attack the stack of essays on my desk. I figured I would take advantage of the fact that everyone else wanted to get out of here and start their holiday early and just get the essays graded. Edward was flying in for Thanksgiving and I did not want to even think about school work for one second.

I sighed at the thought of Edward. I hadn't seen him since early September after his long visit. We talked on the phone every day and texted more than that, but…it just wasn't good enough. After having him to myself everyday, it was really, really hard to go back to the way it was. Now more than ever I was glad the discussion of our future came up and we had come up with a plan. It made this whole thing slightly more tolerable.

In an effort to not miss Edward so much, I threw myself into making this my best teaching year yet. Chances were that this would be my last year at Forks Middle School and I was aiming to go out on a high note. I poured over every lesson plan, tweaking things I had done in past years and at the same time developing new, innovative ideas that got the kids exceeding my expectations. It was truly very rewarding and I hope the students would remember this year in English as being one of their best.

After school I would go help Alice with her work. She had been released from the hospital a week after Edward had left and was getting stronger and stronger by the day. She still tired easily and the doctors continued to have concerns about germs so Alice was unable to go to school. She had a tutor that came to her house every day, but Alice had a goal of going back to school after Christmas and she wanted to be ready. I offered to help her with that by giving her a little extra instruction after school each day. As long as the doctors said it was okay, she would have no problem easing back into school. That girl busted her ass as much as she could every day.

I was about two-thirds through my essays when my phone buzzed indicating I had a text. I smiled upon seeing it was from Edward.

_Hey you. Whatcha doing? –E_

_Grading essays. What about you, hun? –B_

_Missing you. __ -E_

_Awww. I miss you too. How many hours before you're here? –B_

_I'm not sure. What time is it now? –E_

On instinct I looked to the clock on the far wall but my eyes never made it there, because in the doorway was a deliciously looking Edward leaning against the doorway, his hands shoved in his pockets. He was here.

"Hey, baby. Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" His voice washed over me like melted butter. I so missed that voice.

"What…how…you're here? Why are you here?" I sat their completely stunned. He wasn't supposed to be getting her until tomorrow afternoon.

"Not exactly the greeting I was hoping for." His crooked grin filled his face and his eyes lit up. I got up and sprinted across the room running into his hard chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry." I managed to squeeze out as I peppered him with kisses. "It's just that…_kiss, kiss_…you weren't supposed …._kiss, kiss_…to be here until…tomorrow."

"We wrapped up a day earlier so I caught an earlier flight." He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer.

"Did you get to ride the private jet?" I smiled into his mouth.

"No, not this time. I had to endure the commercial tube of death."

"Well it got you here. That's all that's important. Do the Cullens know you're here?"

"Yeah, I went there first. I've been here for a couple of hours. I didn't want to interrupt you while you were working and it gave me a chance to see Alice."

"How did you get here?"

"Emmett dropped me off on his way to Rosalie's. I don't have a car, so you're stuck with me." He kissed me on the top of the nose as his hand pushed back the few strands of hair that had fallen around my face.

"I'm happy that you're stuck." I wrapped my arms around him and glued myself around him as close as I could get. I wanted to be stuck to him.

"Wait, I almost forgot. I got you something." Edward broke away from me and I immediately hated the loss. He reached down in the hallway just outside the door and presented me with a…cornucopia? "For you."

"Thank you…it's beautiful." I said kind of skeptically even though it really was a gorgeous display. There were orange and red roses as well as tiger lilies and white tulips in this pretty horn shaped basket made out of dried vines. "No one has ever given me a cornucopia before."

"Well let me be the first. I…uh…actually wanted to get you just a normal bouquet of flowers, but apparently I should have ordered them ahead of time. I went to the florist and all they had were Thanksgiving themed arrangements. Just be thankful that I didn't get you the upside down Pilgrim hat or the Native American moccasin." I chuckled at the thought of Edward going into Freda's Flowers and realizing that when you go into the only florist in town two days before a holiday, your choices were extremely limited. This wasn't exactly Los Angeles.

"You are so thoughtful. I love it." I reached up and kissed him chastely on the lips. "And I love you too."

"I love you and I missed you so much." We kissed again until we finally broke away completely breathless. "So are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff." I walked to the back of the room and started packing up my bag. I threw the remaining essay in just in case, but I had no intention of looking at them until Monday. Edward had followed me and was watching me from the other side of the desk. His eyes kept flickering between me and the piece of furniture. I knew what he was thinking. "Something on your mind, Masen?

I just love…this desk." He said as he ran his hand across its top edge. I blushed when I met his eyes. I hadn't told him, but there had been many times when I would be working at that desk and remember what had taken place after the dance. I had zoned out and enjoyed the memory more times than I care to admit.

"It is a great desk." Edward took my bag once I finished packing it and put his arm around my shoulder. I picked up my cornucopia and we started heading for the door.

"Do you think…?" I cut him off before he could get any further. As much as I loved the experience, we had been so lucky not to get caught. I wasn't really up for tempting fate again, especially since a few questions had floated around about the whole incident at Eclipse. Nothing ever really came of them, but I wasn't about to take any chances.

"Probably not. That was kind of a one time thing." Edward nodded and I could tell he was a little disappointed. It didn't matter though, he would never push me. He knew as much as anyone how much we had lucked out before.

"I figured. I just…love that desk." God, he was so adorable.

"Well then you'll be happy to know I have one just as nice at home."

"Really?" He looked as hopeful as a kid asking their parents for a new puppy.

"Really." I waggled my eyebrows at him which made him pull me closer to him. He whispered in my ear making me shiver all the way down to my toes.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

We practically sprinted for the car.

o~o~O~o~o

The next day we found ourselves surrounded by a comforting flurry of activity. The cooking was done and all the trimmings were placed on the Cullens' dining room table so strategically it was almost an art form. Everyone had taken their places and I couldn't help but be filled with awe and warmth as I took in the sight of my loved ones.

Nothing but pure joy and happiness.

Last Thanksgiving we all struggled to put on a happy face, but it wasn't pretty. Chemo had zapped all the enjoyment out of the holiday. Alice was so sick and weak she couldn't even come to the table and no one else wanted to go on without her. The food went untouched and Esme cried as she and I packed it all away and put it in the fridge. After we were done, I quickly said my goodbyes and barely made it to my truck before having my own breakdown.

What a difference a year makes. Today, there is nothing but smiles, lively banter, and pure one hundred percent relief. The Cullens were soaking in everything they had been so close to losing, taking Edward and I along for the ride. The love and appreciation they had for each other was infectious and down right fun to watch.

There were also a few extras this year making the large table feel a little cozier as elbows touched all around. Jasper and Rosalie's parents were joining us along with Charlie and his girlfriend, Sue. Yeah, I said girlfriend. He finally admitted that he was seeing Sue after I cornered him one morning during Saturday breakfast. I'll never forget the look on his face as I backed him into a corner threatening a whole morning of whining and no muffins if he didn't come clean. My father, the chief of police, actually looked nervous as he told me the story of how he and Sue met and fell in love. I had to remind him that I wasn't a kid anymore and he was able to date who and when he wanted. Once we had that out in the open, he seemed a little more relaxed. I honestly don't know what he was worried about. The three of us had gotten together several times and Sue and I got along real well.

"Eh hem." Carlisle brought me out of my mind as he tried to get the attention of the group with his calm voice and a light clinking of a wine glass with his spoon. "I'd like to start off by first thanking you all for joining us. Thanksgiving is nothing without family and good friends to spend it with and this year we are truly blessed." Edward squeezed my hand under the table and I responded by rubbing circles on the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Saying we have a lot to be thankful this year is definitely an understatement," he smiled over to Alice who beamed back, "so I wanted to do something a little different. A bit of catching up so to speak. As we go around the room, please share something going on in your life that is important to you.

"Oooh, this is so like _Legally Blond_. Instead of clapping we need to snap." Alice started to demonstrate for everyone. Anyone who spent any time with her at the hospital whatsoever knows that she that she is a big fan of those movies. With not much else to do, those movies especially had helped her escape her own personal hell for just a bit. Even I had seen Elle Woods grace the screen more than a few times.

"Sounds good. I'll start. I am happy to announce that the pediatric wing at the hospital is getting a complete renovation. A few colleagues and I teamed up to write a grant. That coupled with a sizable anonymous donation will provide enough money to expand the wing and bring in the latest medical technology available."

"Snaps for Dad!" Alice announced cheerfully and soon everyone followed her lead and was snapping for Carlisle's big news about the hospital. I couldn't help but notice that even though he was softly snapping along with everyone else, Edward was looking down and smiling a little into his lap.

_Hmmm?_

"Anything you want to say about that, Edward?" Carlisle asked him, a hint of suspicion in his voice. Edward slowly lifted his face and looked at him with a deadpanned expression, all traces of the smile I had seen gone.

"Nope." Edward popped the p for emphasis as he answered. He and Carlisle started having a little staring contest for a few seconds before Carlisle smiled warmly at him.

"Okay, just thought I'd ask. Moving on…Esme, you're next." He looked lovingly at his wife and I felt Edward slump a little in relief next to me.

"Oh, okay. Well, I just found out that one of my houses is going to be featured in a well-known magazine. The photographers are coming next week." Esme beamed, obviously feeling very honored that someone thought so highly of her work. Snaps and words of congratulations flowed from the table. As I listened, I started to think about what I would share and unfortunately hadn't come up with anything that would compare so far. It was okay though. Alice had asked to go last, but since I was sitting to the right of Carlisle, it would work out that I would share just before her. I had plenty of time to figure it out.

"Um…I made the junior varsity basketball team and I'm going to be the only starting freshmen." Jasper said softly, his voice a mixture of shyness and pride. It was definitely something to be proud of. It was only last week that I overheard the coach discussing how talented and hardworking Jasper was. He had been very impressed with what he had seen from him so far.

"Snaps for my Jazzy." Alice squealed. Honestly, Jasper could have said he had learned how to knit and Alice would have praised the hell out of him. She was so smitten.

Next were Jasper and Rosalie's parents. Their mother became the spokesperson for both of them. "We were going to save this for later, but now seems as good a time as ever. After twenty five years of marriage, George and I have decided to renew our vows this Valentine's Day. And you're all invited." The glow on her face revealed the love she had for her husband. Once again, I joined in on the snapping but I couldn't help the slow swell of panic that started rise from my stomach. I still couldn't come up with anything to share. Well I could, but the one thing that came to mind I wasn't sure if I was able to just yet.

My father. My father was my saving grace. His life was just as boring as mine. Surely he'd have nothing just like me.

"Well, I'm in a relationship." Something we already knew. I knew I could count on you, Dad."

"That's fantastic, Dad. And Sue, we're so glad he's found you…"

"I wasn't finished, Bells." He stopped me before I could go any further.

_There's more? _

"Like I said, I'm in a relationship…with this beautiful woman. And she has agreed to move in with my sorry ass." He looked down at Sue with a look I found very familiar. It was the same look that Edward had given me countless times. She returned a telling smile back at him from her seat.

"Oh, Charliebear…I love your ass. You know that." And with that she gave him a soft little smack right on his ass before he sat down and gave her a gentle kiss.

Yuck.

As everyone snapped for the two lovebirds, I felt like my world was crashing down around me. Not because I didn't want my dad to move in with Sue. I loved Sue. I didn't ever want to think about how much she loved his ass, but she was great for him. I just felt betrayed. I thought I could count on him to seem just as boring as me.

_Traitorous ass.._

Now I was really starting to stress, but it didn't feel like a full blown panic attack until Emmett and Rosalie stood up together, her hand gently held by his. He looked at her and silently asked a question with his eyes and she responded by nodding furiously with excitement that practically bubbled right out of her. Once Emmett got the confirmation he needed, his voice boomed and I realized Rosalie wasn't the only one excited. "We've both been offered early acceptance at USC. I'm studying sports medicine and my Rosie is going to be the hottest and most brilliant lawyer ever. Sorry Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, for calling your daughter hot, but she is, you know…hot. California, here we come, baby!" He gave Rosalie a big sloppy kiss on the cheek before going into an atrocious rendition of Katie Perry's _California Girls_. Everyone laughed at Emmett's boisterous and humorous declaration, but the fact was, it was big news. Very big news.

Edward continued to hold my hand as he awaited his turn. Once Emmett was done high fiving everyone at the table, all eyes were on him. For a moment, as he looked at me I thought maybe he would announce 'our plan' for the both of us. Moving to Los Angeles was big news…our big news. We hadn't talked about telling everyone, but it seemed like this was the time and place to share it. I felt a little bit more relaxed for the moment, assuming that not only was I off the sharing hook, but that I had something equally as exciting as everyone else.

"I'm happy to say…" This was it. This was when Edward announces that I'm going to move in with him. "…that _Fallen _has been nominated for a Golden Globe"

_What? Wait? When did this happen?_

"They announced the nominations two days ago! Isn't it exciting? Not just one, it's been nominated for three, including Best Actor." Edward looked down and blushed from embarrassment at the specifics being revealed by Alice. He really saw the movie as a team effort and didn't like acknowledging his own contribution. "Don't be so humble, Edward. You were brilliant."

"_We _were brilliant." Edward amended and Alice smiled.

"Yes we were. Snaps for us." Once again the whole table started snapping up a storm.

I would have too if I hadn't felt like Edward had abandoned me in my hour of need, which was completely and utterly ridiculous. He was nominated for a Golden Globe. It doesn't get much fucking bigger than that. Of course he would want to share that, especially since Alice had been a part of it. I would have thoroughly loved the moment between them if the panic that I had been keeping at bay didn't surge me all at once.

I had to follow the fucking Golden Globes.

Soon they were all looking at me, expecting me to tell them something fantastic about my life. Didn't they know me by now? My life is boring. I haven't written a grant nor had any of my work publically recognized. I sure as hell would never be able to make the junior varsity basket ball team. I know I can't really complain. I'm dating a movie star for Christ sake. But that's old news. They want something new, exciting, and fantastic.

I took a slow sip of my wine while I tried to ignore all of the eyes that were now focused on me.

"Your turn, Bella." Rosalie said sweetly from a few sweets away. God, I hated her sometimes. Not really, but right now I was being irrational. They were all looking at me, expecting something, anything. Was it not enough that all my friends and family were happy and healthy? I guess it wasn't because they waited and waited…and waited. I felt myself starting to get hot all over, my brain working in overdrive. I had no idea what to fucking say…

"I...I…I'm pregnant?"

_Whatthefuck?_

The statement came out in sort of a question slash I-can't-believe-it-myself kind of tone. I looked around the table to see that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at me with various degrees of shock plastered across their face. The words blurted out of my mouth before I my brain had the chance to register what I had just said. I reached again for my wine and began to chug it. The silence that ensued was deafening and I tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Holy. Shit." Emmett muttered under his breath which caused Edward to spit the mouthful of wine that he was drinking right at Rosalie. That just brought on the chaos. Before I knew it there was a barrage of questions, opinions, and facts being fired from all sides.

"Ewww, Edward, gross! My hair!"

"Emmett! Language!"

"What? When did _this_ happen?"

"A baby? Oh. My. God."

"Bella, why are you drinking so much? You need to put the glass down. It's not good for the baby."

"Was this planned? This is so exciting? Are you going get married?"

"How far along are you?"

"Oh dear, Edward? You need to breathe, sweetie."

Everyone was talking at once as the questions flew from their mouths. Even if I wanted to, which I didn't, I couldn't get a word in edgewise. I glanced over to Edward to see that he looked like he was about to have a seizure. His face had gone completely white yet was turning purple at the same time. Granted, I had completely blindsided him, but I couldn't help but feel a tiny pang in my heart at the thought that he wouldn't be happy about this. We hadn't had the children conversation yet, but I thought it was something that was open for discussion. Apparently, I was wrong. I closed my eyes and started to shake my head in an attempt to block everything and everyone out.

The noise level was getting louder and louder until someone raised their voice and spoke above it in a commanding tone, stopping everyone midsentence. "Quiet, please! That is enough!" That got everyone's attention.

_Yup, that was Charlie's voice. His police chief voice. I'm in deep shit_.

"Bells?" There was no ignoring him. I slowly opened my eyes and met his. "Is this true? Are you really pregnant?" I looked around the room to the all the faces, some excited, some baffled, some scared shitless. Well. one looked scared shitless, not mentioning any names. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, I cleared up the whole situation with one word.

"No." I sounded sad, even to myself. I just wasn't sure it was because I was sad that I had upset everyone or that it wasn't true. There was a collective quite gasp from the table. Finally, Edward regained his ability to speak.

"W-w-why? Why would you say that….if it wasn't true?" Edward, in addition to looking shocked as hell, also seemed pissed. With the unnecessary mayhem I was causing I couldn't really blame him. I turned so that I could focus only on him.

"I-I'm sorry." I said to him before turning to face everyone else. "I really am. It's just you guys are all doing such great things. I-I-I don't have anything like that to share. I didn't want to disappoint you. I'm just so plain and boring." Now that I said it out loud I could hear how whiney and ridiculous it all sounded. It just screamed 'poor me, poor me' and there was nothing in my life that deserved any pity. My life was great and I had no real complaints. I looked down to my lap, ashamed at how I had been thinking and acting.

"Are you kidding me? Bella, you are one of the funniest people I know. You make me laugh just about every time I see you. That right there, that was some funny shi..stuff. Classic, I tell you. Just classic." I could always count on Emmett to pick me up. Granted, most of the things I did that made him laugh weren't intentional; it felt good that someone saw me in that way.

Edward's expression had softened a little and the color had started to return to his face. "Bella, Emmett's right. You are anything but boring and plain. But aside from that, isn't there something you would like to tell everyone." He raised his eyebrows and said it in a way that told everyone that there was something and he knew what it was. It sounded like he wanted me to share the plan, but I wasn't completely sure.

"I don't know, Edward, _is there_?" Now I was just getting the tiniest irritated that we did not talk about how much we were willing to share. I felt on the spot and didn't want to say too much.

"I thought there was?"

"Then why didn't you share it?"

"I wanted to but I thought you would like to be the one to tell them." He said softly.

Aww…that's so sweet." I looked at him with big puppy dog eyes feeling like an even bigger shit than I had a few minutes ago. I reached up and gave him a gently kiss that quickly turned into something more.

"Uh…I hate to be the one to break this up, but are you guys going to take a breath anytime soon so you can tell us what the hell is going on." I barely registered the sarcastic and impatient tone of my father.

_Oh yeah_…_room full of people…including my dad._

We broke apart and I looked into Edward's eyes trying to tell him with mine that I was so in love with him before I addressed the rest of the group. Taking a deep breath, I realized the panic that had been building since Carlisle instructed us to talk about something important going was just my insecurities, yet again. All of this talk about moving to Los Angeles seemed more like a dream than a plan for our future together. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was afraid that it wouldn't happen. Sharing our plan with the people we loved made it more real somehow and knowing that Edward wanted everyone to know about it made my confidence build a bit. I was finally going to be able to say the words that I had longed to since Carlisle started talking about the grant he wrote.

"At the end of the school year, I'm moving to Los Angeles to live with Edward We're going to be together, permanently." There I said it. It was real. Edward reached over and kissed me on the cheek.

I was barely aware of the congratulations that were being said by everyone and the snapping going on all around me, but I was happy. Happier than I had ever been in my entire life.

When we were all seated once again, Carlisle turned to Alice. "Okay, sweetie, you're up." I could tell by the sparkle that danced in his eyes that he already knew and it was something fantastic.

"Hmm, what should I say? There are just soooo many to pick from." In typical dramatic Alice form, she put her finger on her chin and looked up as if she were thinking. "Well, I did get a new dress. There usually is never anything better than that." We all had to chuckle at that because it was so and entirely Alice. "But I think I can do one better." We waited as she took a moment to take her own deep breath.

"As you know, this has been one of the hardest years of my life. But it hasn't just been hard for me. I saw how supporting me hurt you and I can't say enough how grateful I am that you all stuck by my side. You lived through it with me and it's taken a lot out of all of us." We were all silent with our thoughts for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened the last year. She was right; her cancer took its toll on her, her family, her friends, and this entire town.

"Well I would like to say that all of that stops now. As of Monday, my doctor has officially declared me cancer free. _We_ kicked cancer's butt." The emphasis she put on the 'we' made it clear to us that she did not just consider this her victory. This was our victory.

_Our victory. Alice was going to live._

There were no snaps for Alice. Instead, there was a thunderous round of applause. There wasn't a dry eye as tears of joy were freely shed. It was what we all had been hoping and waiting so desperately to hear for over a year now. Relief, elation, and so many other emotions swirled around the room as everyone got up to hug Alice and each other.

Edward had been the first to embrace Alice who whispered something in his ear that made him squeeze her more. After giving her my own almost bone crushing hug, I turned to Edward who stood off to the side a bit. His cheeks were wet with tears and his eyes were filled with adoration as he watched Alice celebrate her news with the people who loved her. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him finding comfort in his warmth and wanting to share this moment with him. His own arms wove around me as he kissed me on the top of my head.

"She's amazing." He said simply.

"Yes, she is." I replied.

Later that evening after we had made love, I got the courage to ask Edward about his reaction to my false pregnancy announcement.

"Do you think you would ever want to have children…with me?"

"Absolutely. I think about that a lot." He said without hesitation.

"Then why did you look like you were about to have a heart attack when I said it."

"Bella, you completely caught me off guard. I would hope that if that were really true you would have wanted and felt the need to share that with me privately before announcing it at the dinner table. But if it had been true, you would have seen my initial shock would have given way to elation. Sure, the timing would have been a little inconvenient, but Bella, you are my future. And in my future I see you as my wife and children that are created out of our love."

His confession shocked and warmed me at the same time. He wanted me…as his wife. He wanted me to have his children. Instead of saying anything, I kissed him with all the passion that flowed inside me for this man. He was beautiful and perfect and the best part of my life.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Edward sweetly murmured in my ear as he spooned around me under the covers. I smiled contently as sleep began to over take my mind and body.

_Yes, it was. A happy Thanksgiving indeed._

**I hope you liked the ending. It was what I envisioned since I first started thinking about this story. Please let me know if you thought it was the way it should end. Epilogue is on the way. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	48. Epilogue Part I

**Thank you, everyone, for taking a moment and reviewing this story. There are a few new readers along with a group of devoted faithful that I can honestly say I am so grateful for. You guys make me smile so much. The epilogue will be in two parts. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Epilogue**

**Part I**

**BPOV**

_**One Year And One Month Later…**_

One thing I had leaned very quickly was that flying with Edward ranked number one on my extremely short list of things I absolutely hated to do with Edward. I remember laughing my ass a while back when Seth demonstrated his version of a freaked out Edward on a plane. I thought he was over exaggerating. Boy, was I fucking wrong. If anything, his rendition was mild compared to the real thing. I glanced over to Edward in the seat next to me as he white knuckled the arm rests and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. His eyes were closed and he was mumbling something about being too young to die in the fucking tube of death.

_Good grief. We haven't even pulled away from the gate yet._

"Edward?" He didn't answer me. "Edward? You okay over there?" Still nothing. "Oh my God. Is there a chunk missing from the wing?" I said with over exaggeration. Edward's eyes snapped open.

"What? Where? Where do you see that?" He pressed his face against the window trying to see for himself the nonexistent missing chunk.

"So you are conscious? Don't worry its fine. There isn't any thing wrong with the wing, or with the whole damn plane for that matter. You need to relax." He looked at me with the most appalled expression.

"You know, you are just mean." Probably at that moment, I would have to agree with him. I shouldn't have done that, but my God he was acting like a baby. You would think the man had never set foot on an airplane before. I was about to apologize when the flight attendant came over to us for a fourth time since we boarded. I noticed that a couple of buttons had mysteriously come undone to expose the tops of her undoubtedly fake boobs. Her hair had also been let down since the last time she checked on us.

"Is everything okay here? Isn't there anything I can do for you, Mr. Masen?" And they wonder why their profession is not taken seriously.

_Hello…still here…do you not see that he's with someone?_

Edward just shook his head no without looking at her and I cheered a little on the inside at the obvious rejection she was feeling. It was then that I remembered I could help Edward, but I needed the flight floozy's help.

"If it's not too much trouble, I could use a bottle of water." I smiled sweetly at her and she looked at me like she had no idea I had been sitting there the whole time. She straightened herself up a bit before answering.

"Of course. Coming right up." She turned and walked down the aisle with a little shake of her ass and a wiggle of her hips, probably for Edward's benefit. Little did she know that he had now resorted to putting his head down between his legs. Her efforts were futile and the defeated look on her face was classic as she saw him in that position when she came back with the water.

"Thank you." I said in my friendliest voice but she had already walked away. I took out one of the pills Carlisle had given Edward awhile back for when he flew and nudged Edward's leg.

"Hey, sweetie. Why don't you take this?" He looked up and shook his head as he stared at the medicine.

"Please don't make me take that. I thought we would spend the plane ride catching up and cuddling. I've missed you. If I take that I won't be able to function." I understood where he was coming from. We had both been so busy these last few weeks we had barely seen each other. As much as it sounded like a good way to spend the flight, I knew that wasn't worth the panic that Edward would have felt the entire time.

"I know, baby. But we both know that without it you would never be able to truly relax enough to enjoy the cuddling. I just want you to be comfortable. We will catch up…later." I rubbed his thigh conveniently close to his crotch and I could here him gasp. "I promise." I whispered seductively in his ear. "Now take the pill before you take the entire plane down with your incessant knee shaking." His eyes widened at that thought of the whole plane going down,

"O-kay." He pouted, but he took the pill and washed it down with the water that the skanky stewardess had brought. Within twenty minutes he was out like a light and slightly drooling on himself. I took the pillow I had requested earlier and put it under his head as I shifted him toward the window. No need to have him drooling on me.

I took a moment to just look at Edward in his sleeping form and think about the last few months. We stuck to our plan and once the school year ended I moved my life from the one home I had ever really known to the new home I would grow to love. I would love it for many reasons, but the main one is that Edward is there…and he is my home.

It had been a pretty easy transition. Edward and I decided that I wouldn't sell my house so that we would have a place of our own to stay in when we visited Forks. His apartment was already pretty well furnished so I didn't feel the need to bring many of my belongings with me. We compromised, after a lot of yelling, that Edward would take care of the financial responsibilities for the apartment and I would maintain the house in Forks. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the agreement because I still didn't feel I would be putting in my fare share, but it was better than Edward paying for everything, which was his first suggestion.

_He put up a good fight…for awhile. I'll give him that._

We had the usual arguments that people have when they first coexist with someone. Edward had infuriated me a few times by leaving the toilet seat up resulting in me falling into it in the middle of the night, several times. He, in turn, had tripped over my shoes more times than he could count because I had a tendency to kick them off right inside the door when I walked in. Over time, we both made adjustments and it turned out just fine. We loved each other and we loved living with each other.

We missed everyone in Forks, but spoke to them often. We did get to see Emmett and Rosalie quite often since they were going to school so close. They were both living in separate dorms and were extremely busy, barely having time to see each other at all. Emmett was playing football which was very exciting to watch (Edward and I went to every home game), but was also very demanding. When he wasn't on the field he was in the library studying. Rosalie, wanting to eventually go to a prestigious law school, filled her schedule with the most challenging classes she could take. Edward and I tried to help them out as much as possible. We had them over for dinner as much as we could and I made it a point of stopping by their rooms once a week to deliver care packages. I also took it upon myself to grab their laundry while I was there and return it to them clean when I saw them next. They protested at first, but I was finally able to get them to admit what a pain in the ass it was to do it at the dorms. I didn't mind at all. They were both working so hard and I was so very proud of them. Anything I could do to make their lives a little less hectic was worth it in my eyes. Their first semester had ended and they were already home, spending most of it sleeping from what I had been told.

Edward shifted just enough to bring me out of my reminiscing. There were times when I still couldn't believe that this was my life. He was just so, so…perfect, but not in the ways the public believed him to be. To them he was a gorgeous, talented movie star. That was true, but they didn't get to see the side that I lived with. They would never taste his homemade chicken soup when they got sick with the flu. They would never feel his fingers in their hair, softly grazing their scalp as they lay with their head in his lap while watching a movie. They would never see him break dance in his underwear in an attempt to cheer them up after a rather unpleasant day. They would never hear words of love and adoration fall from his lips as he makes beautiful, sweet love to them. That was all for reserved for me and I cherish it so.

_The public would also not see him like this…cue another round of drool._

To avert any embarrassment on his part, I used my sleeve to wipe the small amount of slobber that was dribbling down his chin. Once he was situated I pulled out of my carry-on bag the large manila envelope filled with Christmas cards that I had been saving. Now seemed like a good time to open them. They were from my students. My new students.

I didn't actually quit my job at Forks. Everyone, including Edward, had urged me to take a leave of absence for a year just in case things didn't work out in Los Angeles. I had no doubt in my mind that they wouldn't, but it made everyone happy and it gave me a safety net that allowed me to embrace the move even more. With one place of employment behind me, I applied for my California teaching certificate and began to look for a new position. I applied to all sorts of different schools ranging from private, public, rural, inner city, and so on. Edward had been a little concerned about where I would end up saying that some districts might not be safe to work in. I had gotten pissed at him and got on my soap box that kids were kids and they all needed positive adults in their lives despite where they lived. He back down, but when I landed a position at a K-8 elementary school in the Beverly Hills School District just after three interviews, Edward's relief had been more than obvious.

Right away I could see why Edward was reassured. Located in the middle of one of the affluent communities, this school was definitely a safe environment to work in. These students grew up knowing the world of country clubs, not gangs and violence. They had every technological gizmo known to man and were impeccably dressed, right down to their twenty dollar Ralph Lauren socks.

_Yes, I said socks._

I loved it. The kids were great, but it certainly was different from what I was used to. I had dealt with financial need a lot in Forks. That was almost nonexistent here, but that didn't mean there wasn't a need. I can't even say it was an emotional need because that was the problem, the lack of emotion. These kids acted like little adult robots. They were rigid and didn't laugh. They had grown up way too fast. It probably had to do with the fact that their parents were too busy with their careers and their social lives and beating the fuck out of the Jones to realize that their child was desperate for their love and attention. They were raised by nannies, driven around by chauffeurs, and spent most of their time being spoiled by their parents instead of being nurtured by them. It was sad really. I was determined to channel the inner child inside each one. I wanted them to laugh, to cry, to smile, anything to show that they were alive. It sure as hell wasn't easy at first. They had been programmed to think a certain way and I was contradicting everything they knew. But as time went on, they had become comfortable around me and what I expected, which was just to have fun learning in my classroom.

Which brings me to the Christmas cards. I had accidently overheard a conversation between two students about what they were giving their teachers for Christmas. I couldn't believe when one had said that their mom was buying iPods for all of her five of her teachers. I had ran into the faculty lounge and shared with everyone what I heard, thinking they would all be shocked and agreeing with me that it was too excessive. Imagine my surprise when most of them were actually excited to be getting an iPod. They went on to tell stories of what they had gotten in the past. Apparently, teaching rich kids could be quite lucrative at the holidays. I was disgusted and sick to my stomach by the time I left the room. I decided right then and there that I was not getting an iPod. I immediately told all my classes that gifts were completely unnecessary and that I truly would rather have a card from them that told me one thing they liked about or learned in my class. When some of them protested that their parents would not go for that, I told them that if they absolutely felt the need to spend money then they could make a donation to the National Bone Marrow Registry instead. To say they were surprised was an understatement and some proceeded to ask me why. I told them about Alice and how it made me realized that all that material stuff just doesn't matter. Health, family, friends…that's what matters. People matter.

I had received about seventy-five cards from all my classes combined. I took my time which each card, reading and smiling about what each student liked about my class. It was obvious they had taken the time to be sincere in what they wrote and it made my heart swell. It didn't surprise me that most of them also included a check as well. What did surprise me were the amounts. The ranged anywhere from one hundred to one thousand dollars, some were even more. After I added it all up I was literally stunned into silence for about ten minutes. And then I fucking squealed.

Several passengers around me made it clear they didn't approve of my outburst, but I didn't give a shit. My students or their parents rather, had donated a total of over thirty-thousand dollars to the National Bone Marrow Registry. I couldn't help it. I had to wake Edward up. We were going to land soon anyway and there was no way he wouldn't want me to share this with him. It took him forever to become coherent, but when I told him what I was holding in my hand, his drug induced stupor instantly went away. He was just as shocked as I was. He was still one of their biggest supporters and he was always looking for ways to promote their cause. We spent the flight smiling, kissing, and talking about how much this was going to help them.

It was pretty late when we finally got to Forks. We crashed at my house and almost instantly fell asleep. The next day was Christmas Eve. Just like last year and the year before, we spent a lot of the day at the hospital putting on a party for the kids who were going to be stuck there for the holiday. Alice had taken it upon herself to organize it and was now feeling so good that she did more than everyone else combined. I still helped with decorations as a way of getting out of dressing in Alice's choice of outfits for the year. Rosalie still looked fantastic wearing it. Jasper and Emmett still got roped into wearing tights, which I was starting to think that they didn't mind so much. And Edward still played Santa, getting better and better each year. It was a great and rewarding afternoon for all and we were still riding the high hours later when we arrived at the Cullens' for Christmas Eve dinner.

I usually spent the evening with my father but this year he was going to have to work if he wanted to have Christmas Day off in order to spend with Sue and her family. Charlie felt bad for breaking our tradition, but I assured him it was okay. She was his family now too and that meant something, so we decided that Edward and I would spend Christmas Eve and morning with the Cullens and then we would head over to Sue's and have dinner with her family and Charlie. To me, it sounded like the perfect solution.

I had heard about the Christmas Eve festivities that went on at the Cullen household, but never had experienced it for myself. I knew Esme went all out when it came to the dinner and I was excited to be a participant in the gift exchange. I had never been a part of it, but it always seemed like a lot of fun.

Edward and I arrived and immediately we were assaulted with the wonderful smells of Esme's cooking, the balsam scent of the Christmas tree, and a hint of the wood burning in the fire place. I had to stop a moment just so that I could take a deep breath and savor the aroma. Edward offered to take my coat just in time to see what I was doing and gave me a warm smile…that made me melt.

"Bella, Edward! You're here!" The voice was close, but the body had not made it to the stairs.

"Alice." Both Edward and I said at the same time as we grinned at each other.

"It's about time you two. Dad has already been dipping into the eggnog and Emmett's whining about eating his own foot if we don't have dinner soon." Alice rounded the corner and I could hear Edward exhale as I let out my own big breath. She was…beautiful. Being healthy for over a year had really done wonders. Her skin glowed, her eyes sparkled, and even though she was still shorter than normal, she was back to being a healthy weight and started to fill out like a normal teenage girl. The tartan plaid taffeta dress she wore showed off her new curves but was also appropriately modest. Her hair had completely grown back and then some. Long, black, silky tresses were held behind her ears and off her face with a simple red ribbon. It fell past her shoulders and it immediately reminded me of Alice's plan to continue to let it grow until she could donate it to Locks of Love.

"It's all her fault. She took forever to get ready." I gasped as Edward threw me under the bus. I playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey, not everyone can be as naturally pretty as you." I meant every word as I appraised his tailored suit and overall deliciousness.

"Well, it was time worth spent. Bella, you look great. Los Angeles has done wonders for your wardrobe." I looked down at my deep red velvet wrap dress and black peep toe heels, yes I said heels, and decided that she was right. My eyes had been opened a little when it came to fashion.

_Okay…a lot._

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Your welcome. Now let's go, I want to do the gift exchange." Edward and I chuckled at her demand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs to our awaiting family.

"Well, we can't keep her waiting, now can we?" We smirked at each other as we hit the top of the stairs and then he winked at me before looking away to address the group. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

At once everyone was huddled around us in a circle. We hugged and wished each other a Merry Christmas. Even though we had just seen them a few hours ago, it was still nice to see them all together again. I loved my life with Edward, but there would always be a part of me that missed this too. However, you would never know that any of us had spent any time apart. We fell into conversation that was as natural as ever. We were at total ease with each other and it was very comforting.

After a few appetizers and a round of drinks, we were all gathered in the living room to start the gift exchange. I sat on the love seat with Alice and Edward sat across from me. Esme had pulled names for Edward and me and without looking, slipped them into separate envelopes and mailed them to us. I knew the rules and as soon as I read Rosalie's name on the creased slip of paper, I knew what I was going to get her. It was funny, but very fitting for her.

All the gifts for the exchange were put on a pile. They had names indicating who they were for, but not who they were from. Apparently, trying to figure out who gave you the gift was part of the fun. Since Alice was practically bouncing out of her seat, we all decided that maybe it was best if she opened hers first. Of course, she didn't protest. She tore into the gift, shredding the paper into little bitty pieces. You couldn't deny her enthusiasm that was for sure.

After getting rid of the paper, she looked at what looked like a package of markers, but not quite. "Lip gloss. A different flavor for each day of the week! This looks so…yummy!" She squealed and we all chuckled at her excitement. "Okay, now who would give this to me?" She put her finger on her chin as she looked from face to face in the room, finally resting on Jasper. "Jazzy, did you buy this?"

"What? No…why would I get that…for you?" He was obviously embarrassed at Alice's confession to her whole family that they had been kissing each other. It was nothing that any of us were shocked by, but talking about it out loud obviously made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well…I just thought…" Alice pursed her lips together trying to figure out who else it could have been. "Okay, if it wasn't you, then it has to be Rosalie." She whipped her head around and pointed at her with a dramatic flair.

"You got me. Two years ago, I got lip gloss," she quickly smiled over at Carlisle, "and it turned out to be the best gift ever. Emmett enjoyed it as much as I did. And now you and Jasper can too."

"Can we stop talking about this?" Jasper groaned.

"Oh, Jasper, it's just kissing. Relax." Carlisle admonished him and we all just stared. "What?" He looked at us like we had two heads. Yup, a little too much eggnog.

"Okay, Rosalie. Your turn." Alice took on the Santa role and found the gift I had bought and wrapped for her. She carefully undid the wrapping paper trying not to tear it. It was a huge difference from Alice's style of opening. Finally, she pulled the book out of the box and laughed when she read the title.

"Strange and Weird Laws from Around the United States. This is absolutely perfect." She flipped through the pages and started reading some examples to us that made us laugh. "Did you know that in Washington State it is illegal to paint polka dots on the American flag and you can't buy a mattress on Sunday?" I knew Rosalie would appreciate this. She was studying to be a lawyer after all.

"So who do you think it's from?" Emmett took the book from her hand and started thumbing through it.

"Oh, I know who it's from…Miss Swan." I looked at her, the surprise that she figured it out that it was me right away was showing on my face. "You are the only one who would buy me a book. And besides, you have seen the crazy stress I have been under. You of all people would know that I would need a laugh." Well, she got me there. "Thank you, I love it." I smiled at her.

"Okay, Bella. You're up." Alice took a box that rattled when it moved. It wasn't large, maybe the size of a shoe box, but the noise coming from inside was extremely noticeable. I shook it one more time before gently tearing the wrapping paper. The anticipation was killing me as I eased the top off and revealed…a box full of brightly colored shower rings?

_Huh?_

I looked around to all the faces who were staring back at me waiting for my reaction. My only problem is that I couldn't figure out for the life of me who buy me shower rings. I just didn't get it. I must have been missing something.

"You guys are going to have to help me out. I have no clue."

"You don't need shower curtain rings, dear?" Esme asked sweetly.

"No, we're pretty much set on those. Right, Edward?" I glanced over to him and caught him taking a deep breath before smiling at me.

"I think so." Well wasn't he helpful? I still don't understand.

"What about your house here?" Rosalie asked

"No, we're good there too."

"They make nice bracelets." Alice. Always positive.

"I guess." I said as I stared down at them trying to figure them out. It was obvious no one was going to help me out, including the person who bought them. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I was seriously clueless.

"Well, if you can't use shower rings…how about a different type of ring." Edward's soft, gentle voice brought me out of my concentration and I lifted my head to look at him. Except he was no longer across from me.

He was in front of me.

On one knee.

A sparkling diamond ring held firmly between him thumb and index finger.

At that moment, the whole world stopped for me so that my brain could scramble to catch up to it. I glanced around the room to see everyone ready to burst with excitement.

_Breathe, Bella. Just breathe._

"You? You had my name?" He didn't answer but shrugged as a shy smile graced his face.

"This is not ten dollars." I blurted out and then averted my gaze to Carlisle. "Carlisle, you said the limit was ten dollars. This is not ten dollars." I don't know why those were the only words I could manage to get out.

"Well we all decided to make an exception, just this once." Carlisle said kindly as he glanced at Edward, who was still waiting on one knee.

"You all knew?"

"Oh for pete's sake. Bella, the guy is on one knee. Can you just give him a break and let him finish what he started." My head snapped to her and then to Edward, who did look like he was stressing just a bit.

"Okay." I murmured so softly I almost didn't hear myself.

"Well, thank God. Continue Edward." Alice waved her hand in a carry on type motion.

"Thank you, squirt." He winked at her before focusing all his attention on me. There were other people in the room, but right then it felt like it was just the two of us.

"Do you remember the first time we met more than two years ago? It was raining and you were standing on the sidewalk with a red umbrella, waiting to introduce me to Alice. You captured my attention that day when you put me in my place and it wasn't long before you captured my heart as well. I have so many, so many things to thank you for. You brought me to Alice, this family, and you helped me find my humanity when it was almost lost for good. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you the man you helped me to become. I promise to make you feel loved every day for the rest of our lives. Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, make me the most blessed man on the planet and marry me?"

You could hear a pin drop. Everyone was waiting for my answer and yet the only person I cared about satisfying was the incredibly beautiful man in front of me.

"Of course. Of course I'll marry you." I said softly. Before I knew it, Edward slid the ring on my left hand and stood up taking me with him in his arms.

"Oh, Bella. You will not regret this. I love you so much." I hugged him so hard, unable to respond in words due to the tears that were overwhelming me. I could hear the activity around me. The words of congratulations, the squeals. People were on their feet, patting us on the back, telling Edward how romantic he was. I buried my head in Edward's chest for a few moments longer before pulling back and letting our family join in on our celebration. It was so fitting that they were here.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. The only thing that grounded me and told me this was real was the newly added weight to my finger. The ring was so magnificent in its simplicity. A single, very large, princess cut diamond solitaire on a platinum band. It was beautiful and felt like it was meant to be where it rested now. I couldn't help but look at it constantly and when I would raise my eyes from it, Edward would be looking at me with an unfathomable amount of love in his eyes. When we went home, we made love to each other. It was so sweet, so tender, and so fulfilling. I cried when I came, overwhelmed with all the emotions that were surging inside me. He too, shed tears, acknowledging that he was feeling the same way. When our senses finally returned, Edward lifted his head and put his hands around my face. He kissed me once, twice, three times before pulling away to look into my eyes.

"Merry Christmas, my Bella."

**I'm hoping to get the second part of the epilogue in the next couple days and that will make this story complete. Thank you again to all of you who have left a review to this story. You are the ones who motivate me!**


	49. Epilogue Part II

**Well folks…this is it. It's brief but I think you'll like it. See you on the other side.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Epilogue**

**Part II**

**EPOV**

**Five years later…**

"Edward. Edward. Please stop. You're making me sick." My emotions had been under control all day, but now that we were actually here I felt like I was about to explode with anxiety. Bella placed her hand gently on the knee that had been bouncing up and down since we sat down.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm just so nervous." My knee slowed down a little as the warmth of her hand seeped through my pants and into my skin, but it failed to stop completely. I tried, but I just couldn't help it.

"You? Nervous? Now that's a new one." Bella challenged with raised eyebrows. "It's the Oscars, Edward. You've been here before, several times in fact."

"It's different this time." I said softly. She paused for a moment as the understanding filled her eyes. It _was_ different, and she knew it too. And that was all that needed to be said. She understood that I needed to do something with my nervous energy and let me continue my knee shaking without further interruption. She took my hand, brought it up to her lips for a chaste kiss, and then squeezed it gently. With those three simple actions, Bella had shown once again that she knew me inside and out…and stayed with me despite it all.

_God, she was so easy to love._

Over the years Bella and I had been able to find a way to make our crazy lives mesh. The press followed us around for awhile, secretly hoping that one of us would make a mistake causing our relationship to implode so that they could catch it all on film. However, after about a year, the press got bored. We never gave them anything to jump on. When we were together, we kept it private. When we had to be apart, we just didn't do anything that would draw attention to ourselves. Finally, they gave up and started leaving us alone. We just weren't that interesting and I was completely fine with that.

I asked Bella to marry me five years ago and for some reason I have yet to comprehend, she said yes. We had a small ceremony and catered dinner at the Cullen house. It was just family and a few friends and it was perfect. She looked so incredibly beautiful that day it took my breath away…literally. I started feeling dizzy as I watched Charlie escort her up the aisle. By the time they reached me, Ben had to catch me before I hit the floor. I was able to recover pretty quickly, but it had been embarrassing nonetheless. I knew it wasn't nerves because there was nothing I had ever been so sure about in my life than marrying Bella. It was simply because she was just _that_ stunning. I had been powerfully overwhelmed with her beauty that radiated from the inside out. After I assured Carlisle I did not need the smelling salts, we were able to continue and blissfully united ourselves in marriage.

Returning to Los Angeles was…interesting. We thought for sure that when all was said and done, news would get out that we had exchanged vows. We expected to be bombarded by the press as soon as we got off the plane. Instead, we were surprised to see that no one was anyone the wiser. We had pulled it off. We got married, went on a honeymoon, and yet no one had figured it out. We kept waiting for it to hit the internet, Entertainment Tonight, or anywhere else for that matter. But as time went on…nothing, nada. We finally decided to shock the shit out of everyone and announce it by putting it in the newspaper along with all the other wedding announcements. As soon as it was published, Angela was shelled with a plethora of requests for an exclusive. It was quite comical.

Time passed and there were changes in everybody's lives. Emmett proposed to Rosalie the night they graduated from USC to which she happily accepted. I would like to say they have set a date but the truly were just too busy to think about it. Rosalie was entrenched in law school and Emmett had decided to pursue a degree in physical therapy with a concentration in sports medicine. He was currently interning with the California Angels and hoped there would be a place for him once he finished his education.

After graduating high school, Alice and Jasper followed in their siblings' footsteps and have been attending USC for the last couple of years. Jasper enrolled as a history major with the goal of being one of those people who make sure the historical aspects of movies are accurate. I always had appreciated the movie historians because there was nothing more embarrassing than being in a movie surrounded by blatant historical mistakes. Alice also went to USC because lets face it, she wasn't going anywhere Jasper wasn't and vice versa. They were a package deal; always have been, always will. She currently was taking their drama department by storm and was only a junior.

When it became clear that the kids were making a life for themselves in California, Carlisle and Esme decided that they wanted to be closer to them and made the move as well. Carlisle immediately was offered a position at Good Samaritan Hospital and Esme's business just about doubled with the move. They also kept their house in Forks and used as a retreat when they wanted to get away. It was their grounding place, just like it had been for Bella and me.

I had to admit it, I was one lucky son of a bitch. I loved having them all here. We were family before, but now it was just…different. We got together for every holiday, birthday, and Sunday dinner. Sometimes it was all of us and sometimes it was in smaller groups with various combinations. We were close, like a family should be.

The support they have given me has made me believe I can do just about anything. It's hard to believe that just a few short years ago I was practically all alone. I was so alone.

_But not anymore._

I glanced down the row of seats at the Kodak Theater and took a moment to look at each one of them. Their expressions were full of excitement and anticipation. I swallowed back the emotion that was threatening to make itself know.

_Of course they would be here. They wouldn't miss this for the world. _

Every one of them looked picture perfect in their red carpet attire. Carlisle and Esme had aged some, but were still one of the most attractive and in love couples I knew. The kids looked so grown up, mature, and confident.

One by one I take them in and think about how special they are in their own way. Last but certainly not least, my eyes make their way to my Bella. Over the years, I had seen her in every possible way you can imagine. It didn't matter if she was dressed to go to the Oscars or lounging around in sweats on a lazy Sunday; she has always been beautiful to me. But nothing, and I mean nothing, could ever be more breathtaking than the way Bella is right now. Her long chestnut hair looks so soft and silky as it cascades down her back, her skin glows like the moon is following her just to keep her in its light, and eyes exuberate the happiness she feels in her soul. I let my eyes continue to trail down. Right below her magnificent cleavage is the newest reason for my existence. There, what looks like a small basketball hiding under her dress is in actuality the safe haven Bella's body has created for my child. _Our child_.

Bella is actually seven months pregnant with our second child. Three years ago, she had given me the best Christmas present ever by making me a daddy. We had been at the hospital in Forks helping with the annual party for the kids when Bella went into labor. She was calm. I was not. Promising that we had plenty of time she insisted that I not let down those kids and be the best Santa I could possible be. I got through it but hauled Bella out of there like a bat out of hell as soon as I handed out all the presents, not even taking the time to change out of the Santa suit. It wasn't actually until we were sitting in the car that I realized we were already at the hospital and I had just made Bella leave the place she needed to be in order to deliver our child. With my tail between my legs, I escorted Bella back inside where I was met with a multitude of snickers and giggles from the entire hospital staff. I really didn't see what was so funny.

_Still haven't lived that one down. _

Looking back, I had been such a fuck up that day. However, despite my incompetence, Noelle Alice Masen was born at 11:27pm on Christmas Eve. And she was fucking perfect. I fell in love twice that day. First with my daughter who had me wrapped around her little pink finger the second she was born. Second, with Bella all over again for giving me the most precious gift I had ever received. And now she was getting ready to do it all again.

"Hey? You okay in there?" Bella put her hand on my face and pulled me out of my thoughts. Her voice brought me back to the present and back to her. I would never be able to ignore that voice, no matter how far I had retreated into myself.

"I'm fine, baby." That was a little bit of an understatement, but it wasn't the right time to explain what had been going on in my head.

"You seem to be thinking about something pretty hard." I could what Bella was doing. She was trying to figure out if I was really okay without pushing. Like I said before, she knew me so well.

"Just how beautiful you are."

"Right. I look like a blimp." I quickly stopper her by grabbing her chin.

"No, you are carrying a child…our child…and you are fucking gorgeous." She smiled at me. Somewhere along the line she stopped fighting me when it came to complimenting her. She accepted them with a bit more grace than she had during the early days.

Gifts, now they were a whole other story completely.

I gave her a kiss on the lips and then rubbed her belly in full circles. I had done that all throughout her pregnancy with Noelle and had continued the habit this time around. Leaning down I gave her tummy a quick kiss. "Love you, baby." I whispered to her stomach before sitting up and repeating the sentiment to her. "Love you, baby."

"Love you, too." She replied before taking my hand and kissing the top of it.

Throughout the show I enjoyed chatting with my family and joking around a bit. We didn't dare mention what was coming up. However, when the time came, everyone just sat quietly and eerily still. I was nervous. They were nervous. Hell, we were all fucking nervous.

We watched in silence with smiles nervous smiles plastered on our faces as Ben Stiller and Natalie Portman did a bit before listing off the nominations. My throat was completely dry and my hands started to sweat. I had felt this way before, but it seemed so intensified this time. For that brief moment between the opening of the envelope and the announcement of the winner I could hear my own heart pounding in my chest.

"And the winner is…Alice Cullen." I froze. Did I hear it right? Did she really win?

"Oh my God, she won!" Bella reached over and was furiously squeezing me.

_She won._

_She fucking won!_

All of a sudden we were on our feet. We were clapping, crying, smiling, and laughing. Alice, who looked incredibly shocked, was congratulated first by Jasper. Normally shy and not into public displays of affection, he had no problem kissing her soundly on the lips and telling her how proud he was and how much he loved her on national television. Once she had recovered she began to hug and kiss her family as she made her way down the row. I was practically jumping up and down waiting for my turn. Flashes of the first day I met Alice flew through my mind. She had come so far and lucky for me she had brought me along for the ride. She taught me about the important things in life: love, compassion, family, and hope. Watching her battle cancer made me see that I was taking my own life for granted and not living it in a way that my parents would be proud of. Her faith in me was unconditional and it made me have faith in myself. She loved me and I loved her. She was my Alice.

And now Alice Cullen: Oscar Winner for Best Supporting Actress.

_God that sounds good._

She finally made it down to the end of the row and was now standing with me in the aisle. We had our arms around each other but were far enough apart to see each other's expression. I looked into her eyes as I spoke. "You deserve this. I am so proud of you." A tear escaped her eye and she moved in to give me a proper hug. She giggled a little before whispering in my ear.

"Silly Edward. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you." She gave me another squeeze and kissed my cheek before she left me to head towards the stage.

I stood there in the aisle and watched this now beautiful woman walk up the stairs to accept her award and make her speech. It made me think about what she said and I realized that her words were fitting for me too.

I wouldn't be here either…if it weren't for the love of Alice.

The End.

**Wow! I can't believe it's really finished. I'm not really sure how I feel about it. Mixed emotions, that's for sure. Anyway, you guys have been so amazing throughout. I never imagined when I started this that I would end with over a thousand reviews. I see it as an amazing accomplishment and I have you to thank for it. So thank you, thank you, thank you! **

**This won't be the last you here from me. I have something in the works that I'll be posting soon so keep me on alert. And for the final time, please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate every word!**

**~Isannah**


	50. Outtake: Noelle

**Hi All! Apparently I'm not done with these characters because here I am again. A lot of you said in your reviews that you would like to know more about the birth of Bella and Edward's first child. It got me thinking and then it got me writing and well, what I came up with is the day Noelle Alice Masen came into this world. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I apologize in advance for any mistakes, my fingers wouldn't type fast enough.**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**Outtake: Noelle**

**EPOV**

"This pillow fucking sucks. I can't breath and it makes it hard to move my arms." I looked in the mirror at myself in the costume that I had worn for a few years now, and would probably wear until I was actually old enough to be Santa. The kids' party at the hospital had become one of my favorite things to do at Christmastime despite the cumbersome costume. The pillow did really fucking suck, but I had to admit it made me look extremely jolly. I was one kick ass Santa.

And then Bella actually kicked me…in the ass.

"What the hell was that for?" She narrowed her eyes at me letting me know I was in big trouble. Over the years I had gotten to know each one of Bella's looks and what they meant. This one did not mean good things for me.

"Seriously? You really need me to say it?" She had her arms crossed over her delicious looking boobs not granting me access to one of the most favorite things in my world. I contemplated just apologizing for whatever it was I did, but I honestly had no idea what that fucking even was.

"Uh, yeah, I do. I'm clueless here, babe." I thought throwing in a term of endearment would soften the blow. I thought wrong.

"You're complaining about the pillow? The pillow? Really, Edward. Can you be any more insensitive? At least a pillow is light. This pillow that I'm carrying around, your daughter I might add, weighs a fucking ton and she is currently sticking her foot in my fucking ribs. Care to trade?" Now it dawned on me what this was about. I _was_ the biggest insensitive ass in the world.

Bella was pregnant. Not baby bump pregnant. She was 'get this fucking thing out of me because it looks like I swallowed an exercise ball' pregnant. She was due two days ago and was uncomfortable as hell. The doctor didn't want her to travel to Forks, but she just gave him one of the looks and he backed down immediately. She did not want to miss Christmas with her family. With Bella already on maternity leave, we left Los Angeles over a week ago for an extended vacation. She was swollen, tired, and couldn't get comfortable to save her life, but she never looked more beautiful to me. I told her often, but it didn't make her feel any better. She was ready, and she was ready now.

"I'm sorry babe. I wasn't thinking." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She melted into me and I knew I was out of the dog house this time. "I won't complain anymore." She gave me a kiss that quickly grew into something more. She palmed my dick through the costume and started to rub. As much as I loved it, I knew what she was doing and this was not the time.

"Bella." She didn't answer. She just continued to work me over and work me up. "Bella, I know what you're doing. I'm not going to fuck the baby out of you. She will come out when she wants to." She slumped into defeat and then looked into my eyes.

"Please. The doctor said that sexual intercourse could induce labor. Edward, I'm desperate. I need her out. Please." I felt so bad. She was desperate and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. At least at the time.

"Sweetheart, you know now is not a good time. I can't go out and be Santa for these kids if I just fucked my nine month pregnant wife. I promise, after this party, we'll go home and we'll try to get speed things along."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I looked down at my now prominent erection trying to push its way out of the red velvet pants and sighed. Bella looked down at it and smirked.

"Kind of reminds me of the first time you played Santa. Remember that?" Like I could forget. I had been hard as steel from her grinding on my lap that day. Totally mortifying.

"As I recall, that was your entire fault as well."

"It's not my fault you can't control your body." I stopped trying to adjust myself and strode over to her placing her face in both of my hands.

"Now, we both know that you own my body. So I cannot be held responsible when it comes to how it reacts to you." And then I kissed her with as much passion as I could muster despite the fact that it was not doing anything to help with my situation down below. I pulled back to see that she was a little bit dazed and was satisfied. "Now, can you help me with my beard?"

o~o~O~o~o

The Christmas party for the kids at the hospital was a success as usual. Alice had taken care of everything and it was bigger and better than ever. She still insisted that we sneak in 007 style, but it didn't even faze me anymore. I enjoyed making those kids smile when happiness was in short order for them. I had memorized my list and was really making an effort to make sure every child walked away with a little bit of Christmas cheer. It was the very least they deserved.

I was in the middle of talking to a kid with a brain tumor about what he wanted for Christmas when I saw it. I had been looking for it for the past month, but now it was here. Bella put her hands on a table next to her as she went a little weak in the knees. She put her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath as she focused on the floor. When she looked up and locked eyes with me I knew. Bella was in labor. I felt all the blood drain from my head as the panic started to set in.

I was about to drop the child off my lap but Bella shook her head making me understand that I still had a role to play. I wanted to abandon the whole thing, but these kids were depending on me. Shit, they were depending on Santa. How could I let them down?

On the other hand, how could I let my own child down? She was ready to meet the world. I needed to be there.

As soon as I was done talking with the child on my lap, Bella had already waddled her way up to me.

"I'm fine. Just continue. We have lots of time." Just as she said that she doubled over and clutched her stomach, riding out the contraction. When it was over she took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Are you sure about that? The baby seems to want to come out now. Please, Bella. I would feel more comfortable if we…." I never had a chance to say anything else. She leaned in and whispered in my ear so that no one else could hear.

"You listen to me, Edward Masen. I am fine. We are fine. This baby is not coming for awhile. Now be the best goddamn Santa you can be and give these children a little bit of hope and Christmas fucking cheer. They need you."

"But..."

"No buts, they need you. We'll be fine until you are finished."

Jesus Christ, she was stubborn. How can she expect me to just go along as nothing was happening when she was going into labor? I looked away from her into the sea of innocent and hopeful eyes. She was right, how could I let them down?

The next hour dragged on. I tried so hard to be focused on being a good Santa, and for the kids they probably didn't know the difference. But my eyes constantly flickered back to Bella. Esme had joined her and was rubbing circles on her back. It made me irrationally jealous because I was the one who was supposed to be doing that shit. Anytime there was movement from that corner of the room, my gaze was immediately diverted to my wife. Was she okay? Was she having another contraction? When was the last one? Shit, I can't see my watch under this all this velvet and fur. How am I supposed to do one of my _only_ jobs in this whole process if I can't see my fucking watch?

Finally, when the last child left my lap, I jumped up in preparation to say my good-byes.

"Ho, ho, ho! Well, children. It's time for me to go. The elves have been working very hard this year but there is still a lot of work to do. In fact, Miss Bella, I do believe I'm going to need your help at the North Pole this year. Would you be able to join me?" All the kids' heads turned to look at Bella who had the biggest 'what the fuck' look on her face. I couldn't help it. I was so fucking nervous shit was just rambling out of my mouth. She nodded but her eyes told a completely different story.

"Okay then, we should go. Merry Christmas, everyone. Ho, ho, ho!" I bellowed as I practically sprinted to the back of the room and helped Bella out of her seat.

"Was that necessary?" I looked at her somewhat red and frustrated face.

"Probably not, but please bear with me. I have no fucking clue what I'm doing here." I said as I escorted her into the hallway. She stopped walking and turned to put a hand on my face.

"That's makes two of us. We're a team. We'll get through it together." I smiled at her warm words and for a second I felt at peace.

_Just _for a second.

"Okay, then. Time to go." I said breaking the moment. I would have liked to stay there and enjoy it, but there was no fucking time. I didn't hear anything else she said as I practically dragged her out the door and across the parking lot. I was on a mission and nothing could deter me. After helping Bella ease into her seat, which was a lot more difficult than it looked, I ran around the car, jumped into the driver's seat, and started the car in one fluid motion.

I tried to gather my thoughts as I let the car warm up for a few minutes. They were all over the place and it was hard to organize them into anything that made sense. After about five minutes of silence, I heard Bella shift in her seat before she spoke.

"So, where are we heading, Daddy?" Good question. Where are we headed?"

"Well the hospital of course…" My words trailed off as the realization of what I was doing hit me at full force. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?" I screamed as I ripped my seatbelt off and got out of the car.

I ran over to Bella's side to help her out. She was chuckling and the expression on her face made me realize that she was somewhat enjoying herself. "If you knew, why didn't say anything?" I was beyond frustrated and taking it out of her, which I was pretty sure was breaking the cardinal rule of pregnant wives who are in labor.

"First of all, I did say something. Several times in fact. But you weren't hearing a damn word I was saying so I stopped. Secondly, you're not allowed to yell at me, not today." Upon saying that, Bella's eyes filled up with tears.

"Shit, baby. I'm sorry. You're right. I'm overwhelmed and acting like a fucktard. I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It won't happen again." She buried her head in my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. I promised myself right then and there that I would not do anything else to make her cry, because when a man does that on the day that the woman he loves gives him the greatest gift of all time…well that's just the lowest of the low. All of a sudden she tensed up and almost collapsed on the spot. Another contraction. Fuck!

"Okay, baby. We have to get inside. Do you need me to go get you a wheelchair or do you think you can walk." The contraction was over but who the fuck knew when the next one would come.

"I don't want you to leave me. I can walk, just don't let go of me."

"Never."

We slowly but surely made it back into the hospital and were met with a barrage of people who seemed to be just waiting for the inevitable. Carlisle was the first to greet us.

"Welcome back. You sure you're in the right place?" The grin on his face told me he was just loving this.

"We were just getting a little bit of air, but we're ready now. Right, baby? We're ready to have a baby." Any shred of coolness I had went out the fucking window when everyone in the ER giggled. Even Bella, my traitorous wife, roller her eyes and snuck in a few chuckles under her breath as a nurse came over and helped her get into a wheel chair.

"Well, that's great. May I make a little suggestion?" Carlisle's eyes sparkled and I knew I was walking into a damn trap. I nodded suspiciously.

"How about we go get Bella situated in her room…and you go get changed." He reached behind his back and pulled out a bag of what I assumed were my clothes. Yeah, I was still dressed as fucking Santa. Fuck me and my dignity.

"Okay." I mumbled and snatched the bag out of his hand. After giving Bella a kiss and a promise to hurry, I sulked to the nearest restroom with the sound of hysterical laughter, snorts, and belly busting cackles bursting out of everyone behind my back. Jesus Christ, I will never live this down.

By the time I got to Bella's room totally de-Claused, she was already in a hospital gown and situated in the bed. The doctor was doing some checking into one of my other favorite places, but from what I had heard and seen in Lamaze class, I didn't want to be anywhere near there during this. That pictures of the transformation Bella's beautiful pussy would go through during the birthing process was enough to make my dick run and hide. I am not fucking kidding when I say he did not come out for almost a week. I must admit I had been getting a little worried. I had not gone a day without some form of erection since I was ten years old. After seven days without a hard on I was sure I needed to see a doctor, but then Bella put on a nice little sexy seduction scene and surprise, surprise, my dick rose up from the dead….literally. I had never been so relieved in my life. Not wanting a repeat of that, I avoided that area all together and immediately went to Bella's head and kissed her gently. My wide berth made her smile for a moment, but I could tell from her eyes that as excited as she was, she was scared shitless.

That made two of us.

"Okay, it seems everything is going smoothly. That baby wants to come out. It won't be long now." Dr. Weston, the OB-GYN we had chosen at Carlisle's recommendation, said as she snapped off her rubber gloves. "You're seven centimeters dilated. Did you want an epidural? If so, now is the time for it."

"No, no drugs. I'm doing this naturally." Bella said with conviction. I admired her so much. Without a doubt I would be screaming and demanding for all the drugs they could give me. But not Bella. She wanted to do it without them because it was better for the baby. All I had to do was be encouraging and hold her hand. Easy, right?

An hour later, I was cursing those words and starting to wonder if my hand would need X-Rays when it was all said and done. The doctor was telling her to push and push she did. She grunted, screamed, told me I was a fucking idiot…several times. And she squeezed the motherfucking shit out of my hand. I tried not to act like a baby, but she was seriously hurting me.

"You fucking idiot! Why did you do this to me?" She hollered while giving me another bone crushing squeeze.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But you're doing great. We're almost there. Aren't we, doc?" I needed support from someone who really knew what the hell was going on.

"Yes we are. Bella, the head is out." Cue the dizziness as I pictured something the size of a cantaloupe coming out of a hole the size of a cherry.

_Well, maybe not a cherry. There was no way that was still intact. _

I must have smiled at my inner monologue because the doctor was happy to interrupt it. "Edward, you still with us?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Right here. You're doing so great, baby." Bella narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't even want to know what was just going through that fucked up brain of yours. Whatever it was you need to stop thinking about it and fucking focus on the task at hand." I was caught, but hopefully all would be forgotten in the hoopla.

"As I said, the head is out. One more push, Bella and that should do it. A big one…now." Bella pushed with all she could. Her face scrunched up and turned beet red. My hand was being pulverized, but as soon as I heard the crying, I felt no pain.

Immediately a flash of pink covered in goo was whisked away. "Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy. You have a beautiful baby girl." I looked at Bella, who was crying, not at my doing this time. I hadn't realized that I was crying too, until Bella reached over and tried to wipe the tears away with her thumb.

"Oh my God, Bella. You were wonderful. I love you so much. Thank you, thank you." I ignored what was going on below and kissed my wife. I fell in love with her all over again. The birth process was not in itself beautiful, in fact if truth be told it was kind of gross. However, watching my wife give her entire self to bring our child into the world was beyond beautiful. It was the most magnificent, humbling, and breathtaking things I had ever seen or been a part of.

"Here you go, Mommy." A little bundle of pink, minus the goo, was nicely wrapped in a blanket. The nurse passed her off to Bella. We both looked at this little person in complete awe. She had Bella's nose and her hair was a coppery color that mirrored my own. She was our little girl and instantly I was in love.

We continued to just look at the product of the love that we shared as the doctor continued to get Bella stitched up. When she was finished, the nurses took over and soon we would be able to let the family in to meet our newest addition. "Congratulations. Both of you did great."

"Thank you, Dr. Weston. Thank you so much." I said sincerely. She got us through it and I felt I owed her a debt of gratitude.

"My pleasure and Merry Christmas, you three." She said as she walked out the door. I looked at the clock to see that it was just past midnight. It was Christmas and we had our miracle. With that I had an idea.

"I know we were kicking around a few names, but can I suggest one more?" I waited for Bella to nod before continuing. "It's Christmas. What more fitting than Noelle." Immediately Bella smiled.

"Noelle Alice Masen. I love it."

"And I love you." I gave Bella a kiss. "And I love you, too, Noelle." I placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. We stayed in our family bubble for another half hour before deciding to burst it.

"Are you ready?" I asked Bella. She adjusted the blanket around her to make sure she wasn't exposed.

"I'm ready. Go get them. Alice is probably bouncing off the wall." She said with a smile. She was exhausted and still a little flushed from all of the exertion, but she never, ever looked more beautiful to me.

And both of them were mine forever.

**Okay, there you have it. I don't know if I will do any future outtakes, but this one was just begging to get written and flowed right out of me. If you're looking for something to read, the first five chapters of my new story, **_**A Second Chance at Life**_**, have already been posted. Check it out and let me know what you think. Again, as always, thanks for reading!**

**~Isannah**


	51. Fandom Fights Tsunami Outtake

**For the Fandom Fights the Tsunami**

**Outtake from ****For the Love of Alice**

**Edward and Bella's Wedding Day**

**AN: I do not own Twilight. Enjoy!**

**Forever**

**BPOV**

"You are so beautiful."

"Thank you." I said to Alice without taking my eyes off the full length mirror. I never considered myself to be one of the beautiful people per se. Since moving to Los Angeles, I was surrounded by them. Fit, confident, dressed to nines, flawless everything…these people were everywhere all the time. It was intimidating at first. I knew I couldn't compete with any of them and didn't want to, but over time I realized that they were all too wrapped up in themselves it notice my inadequacies. I found it easy to co-exist. Besides, I was beautiful to Edward and that was all that mattered.

But today, my wedding day, I had to admit that I_ was_ beautiful. My dress was simple. Made of taffeta, the only detail was strategically angled pleats from bust to hips giving me an hourglass shape. The skirt donned a small front bustle near one thigh and it had a chapel length train. Off the shoulder cap sleeves finished off an elegant look and fit my style perfectly. My hair was curled and the sides were pulled back, letting most of it fall loose. Alice had tried to get me to wear it all up, but Edward had always liked it down and I wanted to please him. In the end, we compromised and I was happy we did. I liked that it was mostly down but not in my face. I also opted for small white flowers to be woven into the hairstyle instead of a veil.

I reached up to where Edward's mother's necklace rested around my neck and touched it gently. He would be pleased to see me wearing it along with the earrings. I knew Edward missed both of his parents and would be thinking about them a lot on this day. To me, wearing jewelry that symbolized the love his parents shared was a meaningful way to honor them. Besides, it seemed fitting for Elizabeth to have a front row seat to her son's wedding.

"Okay, it's time to get this show on the road. Are you ready, Bella?" I had to chuckle at Alice. I had chosen Angela to be my maid of honor. We had become extremely close when I moved and she helped me get through the transition which had not been easy at times. I had been a little worried that Alice would have been disappointed at only being asked to be a bridesmaid, but true to Alice's style, she already had her role all planned out. When I asked her if she was upset that I didn't ask her to be maid of honor, she replied that there was no way she would be able to be the maid of honor _and_ wedding planner at the same time.

_Typical Alice._

She was so excited that I couldn't say no. So that was how it was decided that Alice would plan my wedding. I was a little worried at first, especially since I wasn't going to be there to oversee the details. Edward and I wanted small and simple. Those words were not in Alice's vocabulary and I was sure she was going to get carried away. But, to my surprise and pleasure, she really reined in her dramatic flair to ensure that it would be the day that Edward and I envisioned. The plan she had laid out for us was exactly what I would have picked myself but even better. A small ceremony followed by a catered diner all held at the Cullens' home.

I looked away from the mirror to see Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte, and Angela looking at me with complete happiness. "Absolutely." I said with the upmost certainty. At that point Charlie made his way into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Let's go take our places girls and let these two have a moment." Angela ushered the others out of the room until it was just me and my dad.

"Bells…you look…you look so grown up. How did that happen? Just yesterday I was cleaning up a scraped knee from a fall on your bike. I blink and you turn into a stunning woman who is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the out. Where did the time go?" Now my dad was not an emotional guy by nature. The tear that escaped down his cheek spoke volumes.

"Oh, Dad." I walked over to him and put my arms around him. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." He held me a minute longer and then gave me a small squeeze before letting me go. "Now, before we do this, I just want to say a couple of things. I am really, really happy for you. Edward, well I don't think I could have picked a more perfect person for you to be with, but you make sure he treats you right. Promise?"

"I promise, but I don't think it will ever be an issue. Edward loves me and will always put me first."

"Oh, I know he will. He knows the consequences if he doesn't." Charlie all of a sudden shifted from emotional father of the bride to intimidating police chief.

"Dad, what did you do?"

"Nothing, really. Besides, it's between me and Edward. We talked and we have an understanding. That's all."

"Uh huh." I smirked at him letting him know that I knew he was full of shit. Before I could question further, Alice poked her head in letting us know it was time. As she handed me my flowers, I made a mental note to ask Edward later about what Charlie said to him.

I always thought I would be nervous on my wedding day, and all week I had been. Even though Alice had it all under control I still stressed over the details, wanting everything to be perfect. But as for being nervous about getting married, I was one-hundred percent sure I was doing the right thing. No cold feet here. In fact, as Charlie and I made it to the top of the stairs to begin our decent, the confidence I felt in what I was doing spread throughout my body. I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with Edward. My entire being knew that without a doubt.

Canon in D Major began to play softly in the background. That was my cue for Charlie and me to start walking down the stairs. Before I began, I looked down to seek out Edward. I had practiced walking down the stairs in those heels for hours just so that I could look into his eyes the entire time. When it was all said and done, I wanted my memories to be of walking towards the man that I love to begin our forever, not just my attempt to not fall on my face. My practice paid off because I never looked down and I didn't miss a step.

When Edward's eyes met mine, they lit up with all the love I knew he felt for me. I had seen him look at me with that expression many, many times before. But as I got closer, I noticed that something was not right. Maybe to everyone else the smile plastered on Edward's face did not change. However, I knew every one of his smiles and in an instant his had gone from loving to all fake in an 'I'm in pain but I don't want anyone to know' kind of way. In addition, his eyes became vacant, his skin became paler with every step, and he looked like he was breathing heavy. My eyes narrowed as I studied him further and continued to walk.

_What is wrong with him? He can't be having second thoughts… _

Just as the thought entered my head, Edward's eyes rolled back into his head and his knees buckled. Ben, who was standing immediately next to him, grabbed him instinctually and kept him from crashing to the ground. Everyone gasped and things started to move in slow motion.

People began to yell. A crowd formed around him. I couldn't move. I was frozen to where I stood as I felt my heart fall to the pit of my stomach. Immediately, a thousand thoughts, all of them bad, flooded my mind like a horror movie.

_We were just at the beginning of forever. How could it be over so soon?_

"Man down! We have a man down!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs and it startled me back to the here and now. I needed to get to him.

"Edward!" I shook free of Charlie's hand and rushed to where Edward was laying on the floor. I dropped my flowers and kneeled down by his side so I could put my hand on his face. It was clammy and dripping with sweat. I faintly registered people hovering around us as Carlisle did his doctor thing next to me. By the time he was done assessing Edward, he was coming to. He was groggy and seemed surprised to see everyone huddled around him.

"What…what happened? Why am I on the ground?"

Carlisle chuckled a little. "You fainted, son."

"I…what…?"

"He said you fainted…like a girl." Leave it to Emmett to forget his verbal filter at home.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked Carlisle as I reached for Edward's face and stroked his cheek. The need to feel him warm and alive was powerful and urgent. I was worried like I have never been worried before. Since I had known him, Edward had never, ever fainted. This was not normal.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest a bit. Wedding days can be stressful for anyone. I'm sure it's just nerves." I was immensely relieved and slumped a little, my hand still clutching Edward's.

_He was going to be fine._

"Wait, I'm not resting. I want to get married. Right now." Edward began to sit himself up only to be hit with a wave of dizziness. Carlisle and I gently guided him back down to the floor as Edward took a few deep breaths.

"Edward, please do what Carlisle says. What's the difference if we get married now or thirty minutes from now. You need to rest."

"Because I did not pass out from nerves or stress and I don't want you to think I have one shred of doubt about what we are about to do."

"Edward…" I wanted to tell him he didn't have to do this. I knew he didn't have any doubt. He didn't have to prove it to me.

"No, just give me a minute." He began to get up again except this time he did it slowly. This time his body reacted much more favorably and he sit up successfully. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Bella, you literally took my breath away. I was expecting incredibly beautiful, but _this _beautiful…this beautiful was beyond my wildest dreams. I simply forgot to breath. Please, don't make me wait another second to be married to you.

_Well how can I say no to that?_

I looked over to Carlisle who seemed to be smiling a little. "What do you think, Carlisle?"

"As long as he's steady on his feet, he should be fine. But he should get up slowly. Any sudden movement could make him relapse." Edward reached his hand out towards Ben and Emmett for support. He did what Carlisle said and cautiously got back up to his feet. The whole church erupted in cheers and the color in Edward's face came back as he flushed with embarrassment. I squeezed his hand and gave him an assuring smile as we took our place in front of the minister.

The rest of the ceremony went off without a hitch and soon we were pronounced as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen. When the minister said he could kiss his bride, he didn't disappoint me or our guests. I felt it all the way down to my toes. My husband was an awesome kisser.

_My husband._

After being congratulated by our friends and family, we spent a little bit of time doing the obligatory pictures. Alice had it so organized that it went by quickly and Edward and I were able to sneak off for a moment to ourselves before our small reception was to begin.

"You have no idea how much I want to get you out of this dress." Edward said as he kissed my neck. I was melting inside but I knew this could not go anywhere.

"Well husband, you are just going to have to wait a little while longer. Alice has gone through a lot to plan this. We can't leave just yet." I felt Edward sigh and his warm breath traveled down my neck.

"I know. In the mean time, I have a little gift for you."

"Edward, when we said no gifts, I thought we meant no gifts." I hated that I was slightly irritated with him on our wedding day, but damn it, he was always doing shit like this. I didn't get him anything because we had agreed no gifts.

"I know what we said, but this is kind of a gift for both of us." I raised my eyebrow in skepticism and folded my arms. Smiling, Edward pulled a nicely wrapped shoe box off of a dresser and presented it to me with the enthusiasm of a little kid giving his mom a macaroni necklace on Mother's Day. Resigned to the fact that I was not getting out of there without opening it, I unwrapped the box and took off the lid. The contents made me laugh so hard I snorted.

Inside was a pair of white, fuzzy slippers adorned with silk flowers.

"I'm a little selfish. I know Alice put you in a pair of death traps today and I don't want them getting in the way. You see, I want to dance with my wife tonight…a lot." Edward pulled towards the bed and had me sit down with him kneeling in front of me. He took off my high heeled shoes one by one. After a small foot massage and a kiss to my ankles, he put the slippers on my feet. Then he reached up and pulled me in for a real kiss before there was a soft knock on the door indicating that it was time for us to be sociable.

Again, Alice did not disappoint. Edward and I opted out of a formal sit down dinner. We wanted people to be able to mingle and not be bound to a chair all night. In the dining room, Alice had organized a catered buffet with the most delicious gourmet food I had ever tasted. The decorations consisted of strings of twinkle lights, candles, and fresh flowers on every surface. The large living room had been removed of all of its furniture and turned into a dance floor. Alice had stayed true to her word and maintained the simplicity that Edward and I had wanted, but her attention to detail and natural sense of style made it elegant and classy. It was just right.

When Edward and I arrived in the living room, a DJ off to the side announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen. A thunderous applause broke out as we took our place in the middle of the dance floor. Surrounded by our closest friends and our dearest family, Ben Harper's _Forever_ began to play and Edward and I danced our first dance as husband and wife.

_Not talkin' 'bout a year _

_No not three or four  
I don't want that kind of forever  
In my life anymore  
Forever always seems  
to be around when it begins  
but forever never seems  
to be around when it ends  
So give me your forever  
Please your forever  
Not a day less will do _

_From you_

_People spend so much time_  
_Every single day_  
_Runnin' 'round all over town_  
_Givin' their forever away_  
_But no not me_  
_I won't let my forever roam_  
_and now I hope I can find_  
_my forever a home_  
_So give me your forever_  
_Please your forever_  
_Not a day less will do_  
_From you_

_Like a handless clock with numbers_  
_An infinite of time_  
_No not the forever found_  
_Only in the mind_  
_Forever always seems_  
_to be around when things begin_  
_but forever never seems_  
_to be around when things end_  
_So give me your forever_  
_Please your forever_  
_Not a day less will do_  
_From you_

I could feel Edward's warm breath on my face as I nestled my cheek into his neck and we swayed along with the music. Edward and I had searched for a long time before finding this song. Listening to the lyrics as we danced, I was reminded as to why it was so perfect for us.

We were each other's forever and not a day less.

o~o~O~o~o

"Bel-la. Bel-la. Wake up sweetheart. I have something you'll want to see." Edward's smooth melodic voice pulled me out of my slumber. I had a feeling I knew exactly what he wanted me to see, but for crying out loud…it was fucking early.

"Seriously, you couldn't wait an hour or two. It's Saturday, babe. I don't want to do it right now." Okay, that was a lie. Morning, noon, and night I was always in the mood to do it. We were newlyweds, after all.

"As much as I plan on calling you out on your bullshit, that's not what I'm talking about, you perv." I managed to open my eyes to see Edward waving a section of the newspaper in front of me. Immediately, I sat up with a jolt.

"Is it in there?"

"Yup."

"How does it look?"

"Great. So great that Angela called forty-five minutes ago to ream my ass out. Apparently, she's already been shelled with calls. Like a hundred of them." I smiled knowing that she probably was. I felt bad, but damn, this was the best idea Edward and I ever had.

We followed our wonderful wedding with an amazing honeymoon to an island off the coast of Brazil. Both of us had figured that being able to get married and then leave the country without the press knowing was just super lucky on our part. We had been totally prepared to be bombarded as soon as we got off the plane. The funny thing was we weren't. Apparently, no one had known anything. We waited, waited, and waited some more, but nothing. We couldn't believe we had gotten away with it. After about a month, we decided to put our wedding announcement in the paper like everyone else and see just how long it would take for people to pick up on it. According to Angela, it took close to a nanosecond.

"I wanna see." I reached out for the paper but instead of giving it to me, Edward flopped on the bed and spread it open for both of us to read. There it was on page six of the Living Today section, nestled alphabetically with about ten others. "We look good, don't we?"

"Good? Baby, we look way better than good." We both took another minute to look it over, satisfied that we had definitely pulled one over on the media world.

"Angela is going to kill us." I did feel bad that she had to deal with the backlash of our little joke.

"She'll get over it. It was so worth it." I couldn't disagree there. "Are you finished looking at it?"

"Yup." I began to fold the paper back up.

"Good, because I think I'm ready to call bullshit. I know you want to do it." He had a devilish look in his eyes as he grabbed my waist and I could feel my body responding to him instantly.

"You got me, Mr. Masen, you got me. Now show me something I'll want to see."

**There you have it. This story is one-hundred percent complete. I hoped you like this outtake of their wedding day as much as I enjoyed writing it. ~Isannah**


End file.
